Sentinels The Lost Crystals
by Charlie Krystell
Summary: Suivez les aventures des Sentinels, un groupe de rebelles qui se bat pour la liberté dans une galaxie déchirée par la guerre! Au cours d'une mission, ils mettent à jour un conflit pouvant bien menacer l'avenir de toute la galaxie. Une course contre la montre commence. Ils feront des rencontres et tenteront de faire basculer le destin de l'univers… (Suite du résumé à l'intérieur)
1. Prologue

_"15 BBY_

 _Quatre années après la proclamation de l'Empire Galactique, la galaxie et à feux et à sang._

 _Pour faire face à la tyrannie impériale, des groupes résistants se sont formés et la guerre fait rage. Parmi eux, les Sentinels. Menés par Cassiopea El-Solar, ils parcourent la galaxie pour venir en aide aux peuples martyrisés._

 _En mission, ils mettent à jour un terrible complot menaçant toute la galaxie. Une course contre la montre commence. En chemin, ils feront des rencontres et découvriront qu'il est impossible de fuir son passé…"_

Bonjour tout le monde!

Après près d'un an de travail, j'ai décidé de me lancer et de poster ma première fanfiction achevée sur internet. J'ai déjà beaucoup écrit mais ce projet est le premier que j'arrive à mener à terme et je compte bien continuer!  
L'histoire tourne autour d'une bande de personnages que j'ai moi même inventés mais j'essaye quand même de respecter un maximum le contexte officiel. Le projet est pensé sous la forme de romans qui s'étaleront sur une trilogie. Le premier tome est achevé et j'ai récemment commencé à écrire le deuxième.  
Je vous propose donc de découvrir dès à présent le début des aventures des Sentinels avec le prologue du premier tome. Je posterai une fois par semaine, tous les lundi après-midi.  
Bonne lecture!

Star Wars: Sentinels

The Lost Crystals

 ** _Prologue_**

~19 BBY

Coruscant, Temple Jedi, Salle du Conseil ~

Plongée dans le noir, uniquement illuminée par les phares des vaisseaux circulant dans ses avenues, la capitale de la République Galactique paraissait presque être en paix. Une bien triste illusion.

La guerre ravageait la République depuis des années et les Séparatistes montaient en puissance. Les jours de la démocratie semblaient comptés.

Assis dans la Salle du Conseil Jedi, Maître Yoda méditait. Le vieil homme sentait que la fin était proche et, s'il ignorait encore sous quelle forme elle se présenterait à eux, il savait que les pertes seraient grandes et dévastatrices pour la galaxie. Ainsi, le maître avait pris une décision radicale.

« Vous avez demandé à me voir, Maître ?

\- Maître Windu, devant la porte, ne restes pas.

\- De quoi souhaitiez vous m'entretenir ? Au beau milieu de la nuit, qui plus est.

\- Une vision, la Force m'a donné. De la fin de notre Ordre, nous approchons. »

En silence, Mace Windu s'assit aux côtés du vieux Jedi. Il n'était pas sans connaître les pouvoirs particuliers de Yoda, bien qu'il en ignorait l'étendue exacte. Il avait donc une confiance totale en ses visions, aussi noires puissent-t-elles être.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- A la fin, nous ne pouvons nous soustraire. Mais le pire, encore éviter, nous pouvons. Nos connaissances, à tout prix, il nous faut protéger.

\- Nos connaissances ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- De tous nos savoirs ancestraux, Darth Sidious aura besoin pour parvenir à ses fins. Mettre en sécurité nos Archives, il nous faut donc.

\- Vous voulez déplacer les Archives ? Mais c'est impensable, elles font partie intégrante du Temple et de la Grande Bibliothèque, on ne peut décemment pas nous en séparer. Et puis, nous sommes en guerre Maître, si nous voulons avoir une chance de nous en sortir nous allons avoir besoin des secrets des Archives.

\- Plus aucune chance nous n'avons, Mace. Agir vite, il nous faut désormais. Les Archives de la Bibliothèque nous allons séparer et en sécurité, nous les emmènerons.

\- Bien Maître. Si c'est là notre seule solution…

\- L'espoir, il te faut garder mon ami. La galaxie, nous allons peut-être sauver.

\- Et où comptez-vous les emmener ?

\- Cette décision, toi seul tu la prendras. Pour notre sécurité, dans l'ignorance, je dois rester.

\- Bien Maître. »

Tandis que le vaisseau de Maître Windu quittait le ciel de Coruscant emportant son précieux chargement, Maître Yoda se demandait combien de sacrifices la galaxie allait encore devoir faire au nom de la paix et de la démocratie…


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Cassiopea**_

~ 15 BBY

Orbite d'Arkania, Cargo des Sentinels ~

« Ouais, on est à plat…

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer comment tu t'es débrouillé ? Tu devais nous ravitailler en énergie solaire pour qu'on puisse tenir jusqu'à la base et tu sais qu'il n'y a pas la moindre lumière dans ce foutu système.

\- Bah il semblerait que le marchand m'ait roulé…

\- T'es grave Sor, ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'on est coincé ici ?

\- Euh, je n'aurais pas dit coincé mais plutôt momentanément en stand-by.

\- Et ben je te souhaite bonne chance !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne voudrais pas être à ta place quand tu vas aller annoncer à Cassiopea que tu nous as mis en "stand-byˮ.

\- J'avais pas pensé à ça… Adieu, Ivan, mon ami, puisse la vie te sourire !

\- T'es vraiment grave. »

Si quelques années auparavant, quelqu'un avait dit à Sor'Leku qu'il finirait embarqué dans un cargo rebelle, il lui aurait rit au nez. Mais la guerre étant ce qu'elle était, la vie du guerrier Twi'lek avait basculé, prenant un tour bien sombre.

En se dirigeant vers le poste de pilotage, il se demanda encore une fois ce qu'il serait devenu s'il n'avait pas rencontré Cassiopea. En plus de lui avoir sauvé la vie, elle lui avait offert une chance de racheter ses erreurs passées en se mettant au service de la galaxie et il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Il n'empêche, la jeune femme pouvait être terrifiante quand elle était en colère.

« Euh, boss ? On a, comment dire, un léger problème. Tu sais, quand j'ai dit que j'allais rapidement régler notre soucis de batterie ? Quand j'ai dit que c'était sûrement rien et qu'on allait vite pouvoir repartir et quitter l'orbite de cette planète glauque ? Bah en fait…

\- Tu vas me dire qu'on est coincé, c'est ça ?

\- Pas exactement coincé, plutôt en stand-by… Je me suis peut être fait rouler par le marchand de carburant sur Jakku et il se pourrait qu'il ne m'ait pas donné la bonne quantité… »

Du haut des ses vingt-cinq ans et de son mètre soixante, Cassiopea El-Solar n'avait pas exactement un physique que l'on pouvait qualifier de menaçant. Pourtant, le Twi'lek savait, pour en avoir déjà été témoin, que cette femme pouvait être plus dangereuse encore qu'une armée de guerriers surentrainés. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se sentait plutôt mal, debout devant elle tandis qu'elle le fixait du regard depuis son fauteuil de pilote.

« Sérieusement, Sor, en "stand-byˮ ?

\- Bah je trouvais que ça sonnait mieux que "coincés dans un coin pourri de la galaxie pour une durée indéterminéeˮ…

\- T'es grave.

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que vous me dites tous ça ?

\- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, débrouilles-toi pour trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là. On doit retourner à la base, j'ai reçu une comm' de Navo. La mission a été un succès mais il y a eu des pertes, on ne peut pas s'éterniser ici.

\- Oui, m'dame, à vos ordres, je m'en occupe ! »

Soupirant, Cassiopea se laissa lourdement retomber dans son fauteuil. Leur dernière mission était délicate, elle avait mesuré les risques avant d'y envoyer ses meilleurs éléments. Elle savait que les pertes matérielles seraient lourdes, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il pourrait en être autant des pertes humaines. Plusieurs de ses pilotes avaient perdu la vie tandis que d'autres étaient gravement blessés, de plus, de nombreux civils innocents s'étaient retrouvés pris entre deux feux et en avaient payé le prix. _Les machines se réparent ou se remplacent, mais rien ne peut ramener les amis tombés…_

Quatre années s'étaient écoulées depuis l'avènement de l'Empire Galactique par l'ancien Chancelier Suprême Palpatine. Quatre ans que la puissante armée impériale semait la terreur dans la galaxie, soumettant tous ceux qui montraient des signes de résistance et détruisant ceux qui s'obstinaient.

Pour tenter de faire face à cette menace, plusieurs Sénateurs, défenseurs de la République et de la démocratie, avaient quitté le Sénat pour fonder l'Alliance Rebelle, un organisme militaire et politique qui, ils l'espéraient, pourrait un jour faire tomber le tyran. Malheureusement, même si elle existait depuis près de cinq ans, l'Alliance était encore loin d'être assez forte pour espérer pouvoir tenir tête aux troupes et aux vaisseaux impériaux. Elle se contentait donc pour le moment de venir en aide aux populations insurgées en menant parfois des attaques éclair contre des convois militaires.

Si l'Alliance se satisfaisait de ces petites victoires, ce n'était pas le cas tout le monde. Ainsi, ces dernières années avaient vu apparaître de nombreuses milices résistantes indépendantes, constituées pour la plupart de mercenaires, qui ne reculaient devant rien pour arriver à leurs fins. L'Empire se retrouvait donc souvent confronté à des attaques organisées par des commandos lourdement armés capable d'infliger de très gros dégâts.

En observant l'espace s'étendant sous ses yeux, Cassiopea se demandait comment elle en était arrivée là. À l'origine, rien ne la prédestinait à cette vie mais, si elle avait suivi la voie qui était la sienne, elle n'aurait probablement plus été là pour en parler. En quittant son ancienne vie, elle avait tiré une croix sur son passé et pensait sincèrement qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à se battre pour une cause qui les dépassait tous. Malheureusement, elle se trompait. L'avènement de l'Empire avait amené terreur et désolation dans la galaxie, Palpatine avait détruit en l'espace de quelques jours tout ce en quoi elle croyait et elle ne l'avait tout simplement pas supporté.

 _Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop,_ pensa-t-elle amèrement. Même si elle avait tout fait pour oublier, pour se détacher de ce qu'elle était avant, la jeune femme avait été incapable de juste rester là à regarder, à attendre que l'univers finisse par s'écrouler. C'était contre sa nature profonde, contre cette énergie surpuissante qui coulait dans ses veines depuis sa naissance. Alors elle avait pris une décision.

Quittant Felucia, planète où elle avait trouvé refuge et espérait se reconstruire, elle s'était lancée dans la guerre contre l'Empire. Sachant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien seule, elle décida de recruter des soldats pour fonder sa propre milice résistante.

Sor'Leku fut le premier. Le Twi'lek avait tout perdu lorsque les Séparatistes avaient attaqué sa planète durant la Guerre des Clones et on peut dire qu'il avait plutôt mal tourné par la suite. Cherchant constamment les ennuis, il s'était retrouvé mêlé à une sordide affaire de piraterie qui aurait du lui coûter la vie. C'est en prison que Cassiopea l'avait trouvé, à la veille de son exécution. Sa réputation le précédant, elle lui avait proposé un marché. Si elle le sortait de là, il paierait sa dette en se battant à ses côtés contre les forces impériales. Depuis, il était son plus fidèle lieutenant.

C'est Navo qu'ils rencontrèrent par la suite. Cette jeune Miralan était l'esclave d'un riche marchand d'armes ayant pactisé avec l'Empire. Cassiopea et Sor avaient pour objectif de lui braquer sa marchandise et Nora leur avait apporté son aide. À eux trois, ils réussirent à s'emparer d'une bonne partie du butin, leur prise la plus importante étant sans aucun doute le Phoenix-007, le cargo sur lequel ils voyageraient désormais. N'ayant nulle part où aller, aucune famille à retrouver, Navo Hecta décida de rester quelques temps avec eux avant de retrouver une situation stable. Elle n'était jamais repartie.

Enfin, Cassiopea fit la connaissance d'Ivan Kymeri. Contrairement à Sor et Navo, ce n'est pas elle, mais lui qui la trouva. Le trio n'avait à ce moment pas encore conduit de vraies attaques contre les forces ennemies car ils cherchaient tout d'abord à consolider leur propre puissance d'attaque. Pourtant, cet homme savait. Il savait non seulement quels étaient leurs projets mais il savait également qui Cassiopea était réellement. Alors quand il lui proposa ses services, elle n'hésita pas une seconde car quiconque capable de ressentir ce qu'elle avait en elle disposait forcément d'un grand pouvoir. C'est donc à quatre qu'ils avaient embarqué à bord du Phoenix, prêts à se lancer dans une guerre d'aucun n'était certain d'en voir un jour la fin.

Les Sentinels étaient nés.

Par la suite, les nouvelles recrues avaient afflué pour rejoindre leur groupe, habitées par leur haine de l'Empire. Il avait fallu agrandir leur flotte, réévaluer leur armement et leur puissance de feu et ils s'étaient également installés une base fixe, dans la jungle de Kidron. En quatre ans, les Sentinels étaient devenus la plus grande et la plus puissante des milices rebelles. Enchainant les missions commando, ils avaient déjà pu infliger bon nombre de dégâts aux forces impériales et ils s'étaient fait un nom dans le milieu de la résistance.

La dernière mission était périlleuse. Il s'agissait de déloger un bataillon impérial, ancré dans la nébuleuse Coalsack, qui menaçait tout un système planétaire. Plusieurs grands Croiseurs constituaient ce bataillon dont l'un étant armé d'un canon à Ion, une arme destructrice capable d'annihiler toute une armée spatiale. Cassiopea avait mobilisé ses meilleurs pilotes et ses plus puissants vaisseaux, il fallait agir vite et bien pour détruire ce canon avant qu'il n'ait le temps de les frapper. Malheureusement, les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévu et ils avaient été repoussés hors de la nébuleuse. Avant de retenter une attaque, il fallait augmenter la puissance de tir de leurs chasseurs afin qu'ils puissent atteindre le canon sans avoir à s'en rapprocher de trop près. Cassiopea, Sor et Ivan étaient donc partis à bord du Phoenix en quête des pièces qui leur manquaient.

Certains surnommaient Jakku le cimetière de la galaxie à cause des nombreuses épaves de vaisseaux qui s'y trouvaient, mais pour les Sentinels cette planète était une vraie mine d'or en matière de pièces détachées. On y trouvait de tout et, si on savait négocier, on pouvait toujours s'en sortir pour un bon prix. Ils y avaient trouvé tout le nécessaire et s'apprêtaient à repartir quand Navo, restée en poste près de la nébuleuse, les avait contactés pour leur apprendre que l'Empire avait lancé une offensive et qu'ils allaient devoir se défendre. Le Phoenix et son chargement avaient donc quitté Jakku en catastrophe.

Comment expliquer alors qu'ils se trouvaient présentement coincés dans l'orbite d'Arkania, planète glacière inhospitalière ? Voyager en vitesse lumière dans l'hyper-espace demandait un fort approvisionnement du cargo en énergie solaire et tomber en rade signifiait rester bloqués. Ce qui était actuellement leur cas, grâce à Sor'Leku qui s'était très visiblement fait arnaquer par un marchand véreux.

« Alors ?

\- Alors on est visiblement coincés ici, Cass, annonça Ivan en entrant dans le cockpit. Nos batteries sont à plat et je ne vois aucun moyen de les faire repartir sans approvisionnement direct.

\- Il faut qu'on reparte Ivan, j'ai eu une comm' de Navo.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

\- Ils ont réussi. Le canon est détruit mais on a perdu tout un escadron dans la manœuvre et beaucoup de pilotes ont été blessés. Le bataillon ennemi s'est replié dans la nébuleuse et on attend de savoir comment les choses vont évoluer.

\- Conclusion, on doit rapidement trouver un moyen de recharger nos batteries pour pouvoir rentrer avant que la situation ne dérape.

\- Arkania ?

\- Pas grand chose à en tirer d'après nos scans. Beaucoup de glace pour pas beaucoup d'habitants et niveau luminosité c'est loin d'être la fête.

\- On a pas le choix, y a rien dans le coin et nos réserves de carburant ne tiendront pas si on doit se déplacer en dehors de l'hyper-espace. On peut toujours aller faire un tour en atmosphère, histoire de voir si -

\- Euh, les gars…

\- Sor ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Vous devriez venir voir ça… »

Depuis le cockpit du Phoenix, les trois amis observaient, incrédules, la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Surgissants de l'hyper-espace, de multiples vaisseaux cargo impériaux, escortés par des chasseurs de combat, se dirigeaient droit sur Arkania visiblement décidés à s'y poser.

« Ivan, coupes les réacteurs il ne faut pas qu'ils nous repèrent. Sor, lances un scan, je veux savoir à quel bataillon ils appartiennent.

\- Ce sont des cargos de marchandise Cass. À première vue, d'après les scans, il ne peut pas y avoir beaucoup de troopers à bord. Aucun risque alors, n'est-ce pas Iv' ?

\- Ils sont escortés Sor'. Quel type de marchandise à besoin d'être protégée par un escadron de chasseurs ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais je compte bien le découvrir. Rallumes les moteurs Ivan et passes en mode furtif, on les suit à la trace.

\- Ça va castagner boss ?

Un sourire carnassier se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Cassiopea.

\- On va s'amuser… »


	3. Chapitre 2

Arkania était encore plus inhospitalière vue du sol. Le Phoenix se posa dans le creux d'une falaise enneigée tandis qu'en contrebas, des dizaines de troopers sortaient des cargos impériaux accompagnés de ce qui semblait être une brigade scientifique.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ?, depuis leur poste d'observation, les Sentinels observaient, incrédules, la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux.

\- On dirait qu'ils veulent creuser quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Cass ?

\- On ne les lâche surtout pas, si l'Empire manigance quelque chose on va vite le savoir. »

Emmitouflés dans des vêtements chauds, les Sentinels suivaient les impériaux depuis une bonne heure déjà quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin à l'entrée d'un campement. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas les premiers sbires de l'Empire à visiter cette planète. Des troopers circulaient tout autour du campement accompagnés de droïdes de combat légers qui semblaient monter la garde. Plusieurs scientifiques étaient également présents sur place. Frigorifié, Sor'Leku commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

« Sérieux ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ils sont masos ou quoi ? Il n'y a pas âme qui vive à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde et il fait au moins -8000 !

\- Chut !, souffla Cassiopea, Tu vas nous faire repérer espèce d'idiot !

\- Regardez, Ivan pointait du doigt plusieurs grands coffres en métal empilés les uns sur les autres. Vous pensez qu'ils planquent quoi là dedans ?

\- Comment tu veux qu'on sache ?, Sor'Leku claquait à présent des dents, On est pas devins je te rappelle.

\- Les garçons, s'il vous plait… j'essaie d'écouter ce qu'ils racontent. »

D'après ce qu'elle parvenait à percevoir, il semblait être question d'un chargement quelconque à analyser puis à embarquer à bord des cargos. Cependant, ils étaient trop loin et les voix se faisaient emporter par le vent, empêchant les trois amis d'entendre tout ce qu'il se disait. Soudain, un groupe d'impériaux, quelques scientifiques accompagnés d'une bonne trentaine de troopers, commencèrent à s'éloigner du campement, s'enfonçant dans les montagnes. Ils emportaient avec eux pas moins de cinq des fameux coffres en métal. Sans hésiter, les Sentinels décidèrent de les suivre…

Plus ils avançaient, plus ils avaient l'impression de disparaître dans les profondeurs de la montagne. Tout autour d'eux, d'étranges crevasses se creusaient et s'enfonçaient dans la roche. Réprimant un frisson, Cassiopea tenta de repousser l'horrible impression de déjà-vu qui venait de la saisir, en vain. Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

« C'est quoi à votre avis ?, demanda Ivan. La roche s'effondre ?

\- Non, répondit sombrement Cassiopea. Se sont des mines… »

Inquiets, Sor'Leku et Ivan s'apprêtaient à interroger la jeune femme mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps. À quelques mètres d'eux, les impériaux venaient de s'arrêter devant une énorme crevasse et semblaient se préparer à y descendre. En effet, un énorme chevalement minier était installé à flan de montagne et plusieurs dizaines de troopers s'y affairaient.

Peu importe ce que ces mines contenaient, l'Empire semblait véritablement en avoir besoin. Des snowtroopers faisaient remonter des caisses du fond de la mine. Remplies à ra-bord de pierres noires, elles étaient ensuite transportées pour être vidées dans les coffres sécurisés apportés par l'escadron que les Sentinels avaient suivi jusque là. Avant de fermer les coffres, les scientifiques se penchaient dessus pour analyser leur contenu et, une fois leur accord visiblement donné, les coffres étaient refermés et empilés à l'arrière d'un minuscule vaisseau de transport qui peinait à tenir en équilibre sur la montagne gelée. Ce dernier devait servir de navette pour transporter les coffres jusqu'au cargo impérial qui attendait au campement.

« Des pierres ?, Sor'Leku fulminait. Tout ça pour de vieux cailloux, non mais ils se foutent de nous là !

\- Ce ne sont pas de simples pierres Sor.

\- Comment ça ? Cass, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as l'air vraiment mal tout à coup…

\- Je sais ce que c'est, répondit fébrilement la jeune femme. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi l'Empire en veut mais… rien ne bon ne pourra ressortir de ça.

\- Cass…

\- Peu importe, on ne pourra rien faire ici, la montagne est bien trop escarpée et ça serait carrément du suicide de tenter quoi que ce soit. Ils vont rapatrier les coffres au campement, on va redescendre et les attendre là bas, après on avisera.

\- Cassiopea…

\- Pas maintenant Sor. Je vous expliquerai mais si j'ai raison, il faut qu'on découvre ce qu'ils vont faire du chargement.

\- Ça marche, on y va, répondit Sor tandis qu'Ivan commençait déjà à rebrousser chemin. Cass, c'est en rapport avec les…

\- Oui. Et j'aurais aimé ne plus jamais avoir à faire à ça… »

De retour à bord du Phoenix, les trois amis s'équipèrent en prévision d'une confrontation avec les impériaux. Cassiopea voulait à tout prix récupérer l'un des coffres pour pouvoir vérifier par elle-même qu'ils contenaient bien ce qu'elle croyait.

Pour le moment, la jeune femme s'était retranchée dans le cockpit essayant de rassembler ses idées. Si elle n'était jamais venue sur Arkania, elle avait exploré une autre planète abritant elle aussi ces mines profondes, bien des années auparavant. Dix ans plutôt, elle avait passé plus de six mois sur Ilum à la recherche de la pierre parfaite, pour créer l'arme parfaite. Crispant ses doigts autour des étranges poignées accrochées à sa ceinture, Cassiopea tenta vainement de contrôler la vague de panique qui la submergeait. Le pouvoir de ces pierres était incommensurable et s'il tombait entre les mains de l'Empereur, elle n'osait pas imaginer les dommages qu'il pourrait causer.

« Cass ?, Sor'Leku se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ça va ? »

Le Twi'lek s'inquiétait. Il connaissait Cassiopea depuis plus de trois ans maintenant et il avait appris à lire en elle. Et d'après ce qu'il voyait, elle semblait plus que préoccupée.

S'il ne savait pas tout, loin de là, il n'ignorait pas la vie que menait la jeune femme avant de devenir leader d'une milice rebelle et il savait qu'elle avait tout fait pour tenter de tirer un trait sur cette partie de sa vie. Visiblement, ce qu'ils avaient vu dans les montagnes avait ravivé des souvenirs.

« Tu veux en parler ?

\- Pas maintenant, soupira la jeune femme. Je peux me tromper, peut être que ça n'a rien à voir. Tu me connais, je suis un peu parano parfois.

\- On l'est tous, répondit Sor'Leku en passant une main réconfortante dans le dos de son amie. Mais justement, je te connais et quand tu pressens quelque chose alors on peut être sûrs que ça va se produire. Tes dons t'ont déjà laissée tombée ?

\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir te répondre oui…

\- Cass, Ivan venait de les rejoindre dans le cockpit. Ils arrivent.

\- Ok, allez les gars au boulot. »

Tandis que des troopers vidaient le petit transporteur pour que celui-ci puisse repartir vers les mines, les trois Sentinels se glissèrent silencieusement à l'intérieur du campement. Cachés derrière une tente, Ivan tentait de repérer la meilleure façon de s'introduire à bord du cargo pour pouvoir examiner son chargement. Le but pour le moment n'était pas d'attirer l'attention, mais il leur fallait agir vite. En écoutant les conversations autour d'eux, ils comprirent qu'une fois le cargo plein il décollerait immédiatement. Pendant leur absence, les coffres empilés à l'entrée du campement avaient déjà été chargés et il restait juste assez de place pour les derniers arrivés. Utilisant les tentes comme camouflage, les trois espions réussirent à se rapprocher du cargo par le flan arrière et ils profitèrent de l'inattention du trooper de garde pour se glisser à l'intérieur. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se faufilèrent tout au fond de la cale derrière un empilement de coffres, se cachant ainsi à la vue depuis l'extérieur. Une fois le cadenas brisé à coup de crosse, les garçons soulevèrent péniblement le couvercle du coffre le plus proche. Aux vues du poids, il ne leur était pas difficile de comprendre que ces derniers étaient blindés. À l'intérieur se trouvaient des dizaines de pierres noires plutôt disgracieuses au premier abord.

« On dirait vraiment des gros caillou, constata Sor'Leku.

\- Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparence, répondit Cassiopea »

La jeune femme prit alors une pierre dans le coffre et, la jetant au sol, la brisa dans un bruit sourd. Et là, au milieu des débris, gisait à présent un cristal blanc d'une pureté absolue.

« Bonté divine, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Ça, répondit Cassiopea en prenant prudemment le cristal dans ses mains, c'est un cristal Kyber.

\- Un cristal quoi ?…

\- Halte là. Intrus repérés. Personne ne bouge.

\- Oh non, pas eux… »

Devant eux, à l'entrée de la cale, se tenait un droïde de surveillance armé d'un lourd blaster. Cassiopea glissa discrètement le cristal dans sa poche et, doucement, les Sentinels se relevèrent tout en levant leurs mains bien en évidence. Escortés par le droïde, ils se retrouvèrent hors du cargo, encerclés par un bataillon entier de snowtroopers armés jusqu'aux dents. Celui qui semblait être le leader du groupe s'approcha d'eux.

« Qui êtes vous et que faites vous ici ?

\- Euh… on est des touristes ?, tenta Sor'Leku. Les paysages sont vraiment somptueux et on s'est dit, qu'elle bonne idée de venir se rafraîchir un peu sur -

\- Silence ! Vous vous expliquerez avec l'Amiral Stanford. Embarquez-les ! »

Tout s'enchaina alors très vite. Les Sentinels laissèrent tomber leurs lourds manteaux d'hiver, révélant les armes qu'ils portaient à leurs ceintures.

Ivan fut le premier à attaquer. Saisissant le bâton sanglé à sa taille, il se précipita sur les troopers les plus proches. Au moment de frapper, l'arme se déploya, révélant une immense hampe de combat. Expert en arts martiaux de tous genres, il eut tôt fait de mettre à terre une belle poignée d'impériaux. Entre temps, les autres avaient commencé à réagir et les blasters impériaux faisaient feu à tout va. S'emparant du blaster sanglé à sa cuisse et se mettant à l'abris derrière un coffre blindé, Cassiopea commença à rendre la pareille aux soldats tandis que Sor s'occupait de les diviser en groupes désorganisés ce qui les rendrait plus faciles à abattre.

Cependant, tandis que la situation commençait à tourner à l'avantage des rebelles, des droïdes de combats surgirent des tentes pour se mêler au combat.

« Et voilà les tas de ferrailles, cria Sor. On va repartir avec plus de pièces détachées que prévu !

\- Au lieu de plaisanter, lui répondit Ivan toujours occupé avec des soldats. Tu devrais peut-être les démolir. Ou est-ce-que tu te balades avec ce canon-blaster pour faire genre ?!

\- Oh, mais je n'attendais que ça ! »

Attaché dans le dos de Sor'Leku, se trouvait effectivement un canon-blaster rotatif capable de faire de très gros dégâts. Détachant l'arme, le Twi'lek se mit alors à mitrailler tout ce qui bougeait et qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à de la ferraille en mouvement. Le campement était devenu un véritable champ de bataille et, si les droïdes étaient faciles à détruire, les troopers étaient quant à eux plus résistants et surtout bien plus nombreux. La situation commençait à se dégrader.

« Ivan, lança Sor entre deux coups de feu, on devrait peut-être envisager une solution de repli ! Du style, on taille un sprint vers le Phoenix et on se casse d'ici !

\- J'avoue que ça craint, t'as raison on ferait mieux de partir, on a vu ce qu'on voulait voir. Essaies de prévenir Cass.

\- Euh j'aimerais bien mais… je ne la vois plus…

\- Quoi ?! »

Plusieurs mètres plus loin, Cassiopea s'était retrouvée encerclée par une dizaine de snowtroopers. Coincée contre une falaise, elle n'avait pas de moyen de fuir et, du point de vue des impériaux, une jeune femme seule et simplement armée d'un blaster léger n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Pensant leur victoire assurée, les soldats avancèrent, prêts à en finir. Le blaster de Cassiopea tomba au sol…

La seconde d'après, dans un bourdonnement reconnaissable entre mille, la jeune femme braquait sur eux deux lames brillant d'un orange éclatant.

Immédiatement, les soldats impériaux reculèrent tous de plusieurs pas, d'aucun n'ignorant ce qu'ils avaient en réalité devant eux et, s'ils étaient tous loyaux à l'Empire, ils n'étaient pas assez fous pour aller se jeter volontairement sur un sabre laser. Personne ne l'était.

Faisant tournoyer ses sabres, Cassiopea se rapprocha dangereusement des soldats qui, face à la menace, se trouvèrent bien obligés de se défendre. Les tirs fusaient de tous les côtés mais aucun ne parvenait jamais à atteindre sa cible, les lames renvoyant chaque coup en direction de celui qui l'avait tiré. La jeune femme se déplaçait à une vitesse fulgurante et il ne lui fallut quelques minutes tout au plus pour mettre à terre ses adversaires. Bientôt, elle se tenait debout, sabres à la main, au centre d'un cercle de snowtroopers vaincus.

« Wow !, s'exclama Sor, Ivan et lui venant d'arriver sur les lieux. T'as pas perdu de temps !

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, répondit la jeune femme en rengainant ses sabres pour raccrocher les poignées à sa ceinture. Ils ont sûrement appelé des renforts et je ne préfère pas être là quand ils arriveront. »

Eliminant les derniers adversaires sur leur passage, les Sentinels regagnèrent le Phoenix au moment même où deux cargos ennemis, probablement remplis de troopers, entamaient leur descente dans l'atmosphère aknanienne. Ayant chargé plusieurs coffres de cristaux à bord de leur vaisseau, ils s'apprêtaient à décoller quand soudain…

« STOP !, cria Ivan. On oublie pas quelque chose là ?

\- Euh, quoi ?, demanda Sor'Leku.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est là à la base ?

\- Ben parce qu'on s'est retrouvé en rade de… Merde ! Les batteries !

\- C'est pas vrai, pesta Cassiopea. Il faut faire vite, celles du cargo impériale devraient être compatibles. On a qu'à faire un échange.

\- Ça marche, j'y vais, répondit Sor en s'élançant déjà hors du vaisseau.

\- Fais vite, ils arrivent ! »

Après avoir rapidement démonté les batteries du Phoenix, le Twi'lek se dépêcha de rejoindre le cargo ennemi. Une fois dans la soute, il retira les batteries, heureusement pleines, pour les remplacer par celles, complètement hors d'usage, de leur vaisseau. Sans perdre une seconde, il se précipita à nouveau vers le Phoenix où Ivan l'aida à remonter les batteries neuves. L'instant l'après ils quittaient l'atmosphère tandis que les renforts impériaux atterrissaient.

« Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, demanda Ivan.

\- On rentre à la base, répondit Cassiopea. Navo a toujours besoin de nous pour régler ce problème de nébuleuse et il va falloir faire examiner notre nouveau chargement en profondeur.

\- Cristaux Kyber, c'est ça. Et c'est dangereux ?

\- Entre de bonnes mains, ils peuvent sauver le monde. Mais entre celles de l'Empereur, ils pourraient bien le détruire. »

C'est sur ces paroles bien sombres que le Phoenix s'élança, disparaissant dans l'hyper-espace. La guerre ne faisait peut-être que commencer.


	4. Chapitre 3

~ Espace sauvage, Kidron

Base militaire des Sentinels ~

Entièrement recouverte d'une jungle tropicale, Kidron était une planète magnifique bien que considérée comme peu recommandable. En effet, au premier abord, la planète servait principalement de repère et de refuge pour les parias et les hors-la-loi. Cette mauvaise réputation avait plutôt bien servi Cassiopea quand elle s'était mise en quête d'un lieu sûr pour établir la base de sa milice. L'Empire considérant Kidron sans intérêt, aucune patrouille ne passait jamais dans les parages ce qui garantissait depuis trois ans une tranquillité sans faille aux Sentinels.

Le soleil se levait et le Phoenix venait à peine de se poser dans le hangar principal de la base que déjà des miliciens se précipitaient vers le trio avec des dizaines de requêtes. Après avoir promis une grande réunion générale dans l'après-midi, Cassiopea s'éclipsa vers le quartier général tandis que Sor'Leku et Ivan s'occupaient de décharger la précieuse cargaison du vaisseau.

L'effervescence régnait dans le QG quand Cassiopea arriva. Visiblement, la nuit avait été agitée. Postée près du poste de surveillance principal se tenait Navo Hecta. La jeune Miralan, plongée dans ses pensées, n'avait pas entendu Cassiopea arriver.

« Navo ?

\- Cass, vous êtes rentrés !, Navo prit son amie dans ses bras. Tout va bien ?

\- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça. Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Bah, comme d'habitude. Tu avais raison, ils ne peuvent pas se tenir tranquille cinq minutes, mais bon comme on s'y attendait on ne les a pas quittés des yeux et, du coup, on était prêts quand ils ont lancé l'attaque. Après, on ne pensait quand même pas qu'ils iraient jusqu'à utiliser leur canon au beau milieu d'une nébuleuse.

\- Combien ?

\- Trop malheureusement. On a perdu tout le bataillon du Capitaine Fleet dans le blast du canon à ion qui a aussi causé beaucoup de dommage à la nébuleuse et du coup on s'est mangé une avalanche de météorites.

\- Formidable…

\- Heureusement, il faut du temps pour recharger ce truc et on en a profité. Tu pourras féliciter Valdez, c'est lui qui a mené les chasseurs restant jusqu'à la destruction du canon. Il est à l'infirmerie.

\- J'irais le voir, bilan des blessés ?

\- Comme tout le monde à plus ou moins souffert du blast tu risques d'avoir un choc en entrant à l'infirmerie. Ils sont nombreux mais la majorité ne souffre que de blessures légères. On a isolé les blessés grave en confinement.

\- Bilan mitigé donc. Et les impériaux ?

\- Et bien, grâce à leur propre stupidité, ils sont coincés dans la nébuleuse. Les météorites ont complètement démoli sa structure spatiale et on pourrait presque dire qu'elle s'est effondrée sur eux. Du coup, on a plus rien à faire. Ils vont se faire annihiler par l'espace.

\- Ça, par contre, c'est positif.

\- Et vous ? On vous a scanné dans l'orbite arkanienne, vous reveniez de Jakku, non ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là bas ?

\- Sor s'est fait arnaquer et on s'est retrouvé à plat…

\- Tu plaisantes là ?

\- Malheureusement, non.

\- Il est grave, sérieux…

\- On lui a dit. Mais c'était probablement un mal pour un bien. On a trouvé quelque chose et il faut que tu vois ça ».

Cassiopea emmena Navo jusqu'au laboratoire de la base où se trouvaient déjà Sor et Ivan. Ils y avaient transporté les coffres et leur contenu se faisait déjà analyser par le meilleur de leurs scientifiques, mis au courant de la situation. En entrant, Cassiopea remarqua immédiatement l'expression de son visage et compris qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

« Alors doc ?

\- Alors vous aviez raison boss, c'est bien du Kyber, extrêmement pur en plus.

\- Du quoi ?, Navo semblait perdue.

\- Tu peux nous expliquer maintenant, Cass ?, faisant les cents pas, Sor s'impatientait.

\- Vous pouvez nous laisser, doc ? »

Une fois qu'il fut parti, la jeune femme invita ses amis à s'asseoir. Ce qu'elle allait leur révéler n'était pas facile à entendre et encore moins à comprendre…

« Les cristaux Kyber existent depuis la nuit des temps, personne n'a jamais su comment ni pourquoi ils sont arrivés là. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'ils concentrent un pouvoir immense, si vous voulez, ils servent de canalisateurs de Force.

\- La Force, sérieux ?, les trois Sentinels commençaient vraiment à s'inquiéter.

\- Oui. Théoriquement, la Force est intangible, elle circule partout autour de nous on l'a tous en nous et…

\- Certains plus que d'autres…

\- Pas maintenant, Sor. Bref, c'est une sorte de concept immatériel sauf pour les cristaux Kyber. En gros, si vous voulez toucher la Force, vous n'avez qu'à toucher un cristal Kyber.

\- T'es entrain de nous dire que, ces trucs, Navo pointait vers les coffres remplis de cristaux. Sont la Force. Littéralement.

\- En gros, oui. Alors de base, ils ne sont pas dangereux, au contraire. Ils sont intrinsèquement liés au Côté Lumineux et donc utilisés pour faire le bien. Sauf que là, c'est l'Empire dont on parle. Et donc Palpatine.

\- Mais s'ils sont liés au bien, s'enquit Ivan. Comment est-ce que l'Empire pourrait s'en servir ?

\- De la même manière que les Sith le font depuis des millénaires. Il faut soumettre le cristal au Côté Obscur, on dit qu'il faut le faire saigner, et il devient rouge.

\- Rouge ? Comme le sabre de Vador ?

\- Exactement.

\- Donc, demanda Sor qui était peu rassuré par la mention du nom "Vadorˮ. Il y a un de ces trucs dans le sabre laser du robot asthmatique ?

\- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça et oui, il y en a un. Comme dans les sabres des Jedi. Quand un Novice commence officiellement sa formation de Padawan, son maître l'envoie en pèlerinage sur Ilum, la toute première planète minière de Kyber, pour qu'il aille y chercher son propre cristal. C'est le cristal qui choisit son maître et qui prend la couleur qu'il estime lui correspondre le plus selon le type de Jedi qu'il le voit devenir plus tard. Une fois que c'est fait, le Padawan doit construire son propre sabre laser puis y placer le cristal pour l'activer.

\- Alors, souffla Sor'Leku après un long silence. Pourquoi orange ?

\- La couleur des Gardiens, à l'époque des Chevalier de l'Ancienne République. Elle avait plus ou moins disparu depuis…

\- Les Gardiens ?

\- Les combattants, protecteurs de la galaxie.

\- Whaou, siffla Ivan. Tu plaisantes pas, toi. Pas étonnant que les impériaux flippent quand tu dégaines.

\- Peu importe, le coupa Cassiopea. C'est pas le sujet. Le problème c'est que l'Empire vide des mines de Kyber pur et qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient vouloir en faire, à ton avis ?, questionna Navo.

\- Aucune idée, le Kyber est une formidable source d'énergie, les Sith l'utilisent pour leurs armes et c'est un seigneur Sith qui gouverne la galaxie…

\- Tu penses qu'ils cherchent à fabriquer une arme ?

\- C'est possible, oui. Et vous avez vu le nombre de coffres qu'il y avait sur Arkania en plus, la mine qu'on a vu n'était pas la première à être vidée. Toutes celles qu'on a croisées avaient déjà été vidées. Ils sont entrain d'assécher les réserves.

\- Tu as dit que les Jedi allaient sur Ilum, c'est ça. On trouve des mines sur d'autres planètes ?

\- Pas sur beaucoup en tout cas, Cassiopea se mit à faire les cent pas. Ilum appartenait officiellement à l'Ordre Jedi depuis des siècles et ce n'était un secret pour personne au Sénat de la République. Si l'Empereur traque les cristaux, on peut être sûrs qu'il a déjà tout raflé là bas. Pour le reste, j'ignorais qu'Arkania avait des mines. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on trouve du Kyber sur des planètes isolées et normalement glacières et désertiques. Après, combien il y en a encore et où elles se trouvent, ça c'est un secret gardé par l'Ordre depuis la nuit des temps.

\- Donc Palpatine ne le sait pas, s'exclama Sor.

\- Non, il savait pour Ilum et ils ont sûrement trouvé Arkania par hasard. Pour le reste, je ne peux rien vous dire de plus.

\- Si on résume la situation, commença Ivan. On a une bande de psychopathes qui cherche à se procurer le matériau le plus puissant de la galaxie, potentiellement dans le but de s'en servir pour créer une énorme arme meurtrière.

\- Les hommes vont adorer quand on va leur dire…

\- On ne va pas leur dire, trancha Cassiopea.

\- Tu veux leur mentir, s'étonna Navo. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Pas leur mentir, mais je ne vais pas leur annoncer qu'on a probablement une arme dangereuse en construction alors qu'on en sait rien. On va leur dire ce qu'on a trouvé et leur expliquer vaguement de quoi il s'agit, je ne veux pas créer d'émeute ou de crise de panique inutilement.

\- On fait quoi alors ?

\- Il faut qu'on en sache plus sur les pouvoirs du Kyber, comme ça on aura peut-être une idée plus précise de ce qu'il se trame. Tous les secrets des Jedis, les plus précieux en tout cas, étaient enfermés aux Archives du Temple, ils y sont sûrement toujours.

\- Mais l'Empire a investi le Temple, ils les auraient trouvées depuis longtemps.

\- Non, parce que Palpatine ignore complètement leur existence. Les Archives n'étaient pas librement accessibles, comme la bibliothèque par exemple. Elles sont cachées quelque part sous le Temple et seuls les Maîtres membres du Conseil connaissaient leur emplacement exact et le moyen d'y accéder.

\- Mais alors, avança Sor. Toi non plus tu ne sais pas exactement où elles sont…

\- Pas exactement, non. Mais je sais par où commencer à chercher, ce qui nous donne une belle longueur d'avance.

\- Et Vador, questionna Ivan. Il ne saurait pas où elles sont ?

\- J'en sais rien, répondit Cassiopea. Personne ne sait vraiment qui il est ni d'où il vient. Il est apparu du jour au lendemain avec l'avènement de l'Empire. Je suppose qu'on peut partir du principe qu'il ne sait pas non plus, sinon on en aurait probablement entendu parler. Si les secrets des Jedi étaient tombés entres ses mains, Palpatine s'en serait vanté et il les aurait ouvertement utilisés.

\- Pour soumettre les derniers Jedi en fuite ?

\- Évidemment. La grande purge est toujours en cours et tant qu'il ne les aura pas tous tués, tous les moyens seront bons pour asseoir un peu plus sa domination.

\- Donc, ils cherchent mais ils ne trouvent pas parce qu'il leur manque des éléments, conclut Sor. Non seulement la localisation des mines mais aussi les secrets du pouvoir des Kyber.

\- J'espère en tout cas.

\- Alors, comment on procède boss ?, interrogea Navo après un long silence ».

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les Sentinels présents dans la base étaient réunis dans le plus spacieux des hangars. Cassiopea leur exposa rapidement la situation en restant le plus vague possible, ils ne disposaient pas d'informations suffisantes pour lancer des opérations et il était donc inutile de provoquer un mouvement de panique dans les rangs. La vie suivrait donc son cours dans les rangs des Sentinels, le plus important étant bien sûr de soigner les blessés et de réparer les dégâts matériels, ce qui prendrait déjà un certain temps. À côté de cela, les opérations commando habituelles pour venir en aide aux planètes oppressées et celles visant directement des bataillons impériaux, continueraient comme prévu au cours des précédentes réunions. Afin de prendre toutes les précautions possibles, des groupes d'éclaireurs partiraient surveiller l'activité sur les planètes Arkania et Ilum dans le cas où ils découvriraient d'autres informations. Enfin, il fut décidé que Cassiopea et ses trois lieutenants embarqueraient à bord du Phoenix en direction de Coruscant dès le lendemain matin. La réunion terminée, tous retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations.

Dans ses quartiers, Cassiopea, assise en tailleur à même le sol, méditait. Une pratique qui lui avait été enseignée depuis son plus jeune âge et qui l'avait toujours aidée à se recentrer et à retrouver l'équilibre dans les moments difficiles. Elle n'était pas retournée sur Coruscant depuis près de sept ans, depuis le jour où elle avait claqué la porte du Temple derrière elle, et l'idée d'y retourner faisait remonter en elle toutes sortes de souvenirs, pas forcément agréables.

 _Quoi qu'il en soit_ , pensa-t-elle, _on ne peut pas rester là les bras croisés. Il faut faire quelque chose._

Détendue, elle se décida pour une nuit de sommeil réparateur. Elle allait en avoir besoin.

Le lendemain matin, toute la base était en ébullition. C'était jour de départ pour bon nombre de vaisseaux et d'escadrons de chasseurs et tout le monde s'activait. Ivan supervisait le chargement du Phoenix en munitions et ravitaillement, mettant un point d'honneur à vérifier toutes les batteries qui passaient entre ses mains. Pendant ce temps, Sor'Leku embarquait un chasseur dans la soute du vaisseau. D'une forme peu commune et semblant sortir tout droit d'une autre époque, le starfighter de Cassiopea était le chasseur le plus rapide et le plus meurtrier de la flotte sentinelle. Elle ne partait jamais en mission sans l'emporter. Comme tous les chasseurs, ce dernier était co-piloté par un droïde astromécanicien de classe RD, droïde qui collait présentement aux bottes de sa maîtresse.

« R7, s'il-te-plait, soupira Cassiopea tandis qu'elle tentait de signer des documents importants avant son départ, va attendre près du vaisseau, j'arrive tout de suite.

\- BIIP BOP BAP BIIP BLUP !, sembla protester le petit droïde vert et argent.

\- Mais non je ne te laisse pas ici, je te l'ai dit ce n'était pas une mission militaire et de toute manière, le fighter était en réparation. Vas-y maintenant, je suis juste derrière toi ».

R7D8 était le droïde de Cassiopea depuis le premier jour où elle avait pris les commandes d'un fighter et il lui était très attaché. Finalement, il se résigna à monter à bord du Phoenix. Une fois les derniers détails réglés, les quatre Sentinels embarquèrent à leur tour et, sous le regard de tous leurs compagnons décollèrent en direction de Coruscant.

Tous étaient alors encore très loin d'imaginer ce qui les attendait, au bout de ce voyage…


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Matylda**_

~ Bordure extérieure, Tatooine

Bestine, capitale ~

 _La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut qu'elle avait froid. Elle n'avait jamais froid, elle ne savait même pas ce que cela voulait dire, la chaleur étant toujours écrasante sur Tatooine. Ensuite, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule, pas âme qui vive, ni même aucun son, ne paraissait à l'horizon. Ne voulant pas rester sur place, elle se mit à avancer en quête d'un quelconque signe de vie. Elle marcha et marcha encore sans jamais avoir l'impression d'avancer. Alors qu'elle perdait espoir, une lueur apparut au loin. Immédiatement, elle se mit à courir dans sa direction et, quand enfin elle s'en approcha, elle réalisa que cette lueur émanait en réalité des flammes d'un immense bûcher. Tout autour de se bûcher se tenaient des troopers comme elle n'en avait jamais vu, entièrement vêtus d'une armure noire. Et au centre, lui tournant le dos, se dressait une silhouette, menaçante à la lumière des flammes, il portait un lourd manteau noir masquant totalement son apparence. Dans sa main droite, il tenait un sabre laser rouge qu'il braquait devant lui. C'est là qu'elle la vit, la jeune femme allongée à terre, aux pieds de l'inconnu en noir. Celle-ci semblait inconsciente, probablement à cause de la blessure qui barrait son abdomen, et surtout complètement sans défense face à l'inconnu qui avait très clairement l'intention de la tuer._

 _Elle eu l'impression d'avoir été frappée d'un coup dans le ventre. Elle connaissait cette femme, elle ne voyait pas son visage mais elle l'a connaissait. C'était son amie. Et c'était à cause d'elle si elle en était arrivée là. Tout était de sa faute. Oubliant les nombreux hommes en armes, elle s'avança et tendit la main vers son amie. L'inconnu en noir du la sentir approcher puisqu'il se retourna. Pétrifiée, elle ne voyait que ses yeux dorés brillants dans le noir de sa capuche. Elle devait courir, mais elle en était incapable, trop terrorisée pour faire le moindre mouvement. Alors, l'homme leva son sabre et elle ferma les yeux, attendant l'inévitable impact. Juste avant qu'il ne la frappe, elle entendit une voix féminine hurler :_

 _« MATYLDA ! »_

Matylda se réveilla en hurlant. Un cauchemar, encore. La jeune femme n'avait jamais été sujette aux cauchemars, d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, ses nuits avaient toujours été calmes et sans rêves. Pourtant, cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle s'était retrouvée assaillie par des rêves terrifiants et elle n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer. Le plus étrange était qu'ils finissaient tous pas se ressembler. Peu importe la manière dont ils commençaient, elle se retrouvait toujours face à cet inconnu vêtu de noir qui la menaçait de son sabre rouge. Et cette fille. Elle ne parvenait jamais à voir son visage mais elle la connaissait. Pourtant, Matylda avait beau se creuser l'esprit, elle ne parvenait pas à deviner de qui il pourrait bien s'agir et, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de s'approcher d'elle dans ses rêves, elle se réveillait en sursaut. Comme si quelqu'un quelque part ne voulait pas qu'elle sache.

 _Je suis ridicule_ , pensa la jeune femme, _c'est juste un cauchemar, ça ne veut rien dire du tout_.

Se forçant à se lever, Matylda alla ouvrir les volets de sa chambre, inondant cette dernière de la chaleur étouffante de Tatooine. Soupirant à la pensée d'une nouvelle journée sur cette horrible planète, la jeune femme entreprit de se préparer, oubliant les rêves étranges qui peuplaient ses nuits.

Matylda n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre que Tatooine, ni même que son quartier de Bestine d'ailleurs. Elle y était née et ne l'avait jamais quitté, pas même pour visiter d'autres villes de la planète. Le danger était partout sur Tatooine. Considérée comme un repère de criminels en tous genres, la planète était probablement l'une des moins sûres de toute la galaxie. Sa position dans la Bordure extérieure n'était pas non plus à son avantage. Rares étaient ceux qui s'aventuraient par ici à moins de vouloir fuir quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. La planète toute entière était sous le joug des Hutt et de leur leader du moment, Jabba. Cette horrible créature faisait régner la terreur dans toute la Bordure et avait établi son fief sur Tatooine près de Mos Eisley.

La capitale, de par sa situation géographique éloignée de Mos Eisley, était probablement l'endroit le plus sûr de toute la planète et le quartier où vivait Matylda encore plus que les autres. Ayant eu la chance de naître au sein d'une famille aisée, la jeune femme vivait dans une belle et grande maison loin des intrigues des Hutt. Son père avait fait fortune dans sa jeunesse grâce à un commerce de carburant très fructueux. Depuis, il possédait plusieurs mines et exportait dans une très grande partie de la galaxie. Matylda n'avait donc jamais manqué de rien sauf peut être d'une chose, dont elle rêvait depuis son plus jeune âge, vivre des aventures. Car si la vie de fille de riche marchand avait certes des avantages, elle avait également de nombreux inconvénients. Planète dangereuse obligeant, Matylda ne pouvait même pas quitter le domicile familial sans être escortée par un serviteur et, son père ayant toujours refusé de pactiser avec les Hutt provoquant ainsi une certaine discorde entre eux, il était hors de question qu'elle pense à quitter la ville qui échappait encore à la tyrannie de Jabba. Voulant assurer sa sécurité au maximum, ses parents lui avaient fait donner des cours d'auto-défense depuis son enfance et elle se pensait aujourd'hui capable d'affronter toutes sortes de situations périlleuses. Voilà pourquoi elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui refusait ne serait-ce que la moindre petite excursion hors de la ville.

Matylda rêvait de voyager. Depuis toute petite, elle se passionnait pour les aventures qu'elle lisait dans ses romans, des histoires de guerre entre le Bien et le Mal, de chevaliers aux sabres lumineux. Les Jedi l'avaient toujours fascinée et elle aurait tout donné pour en rencontrer un, on disait dans les rues qu'ils avaient disparu mais elle n'y croyait pas. Des guerriers aussi puissants et un Ordre vieux de plusieurs millénaires, ne pouvaient pas juste disparaître comme ça du jour au lendemain.

Penser aux Jedi la ramena soudain au rêve de la nuit passée. Elle avait lu tellement de choses sur eux, mais jamais encore elle n'avait entendu parler de sabres laser rouges. Pourtant, l'homme de son rêve en tenait un à la main. _Encore une preuve qu'il s'agit vraiment d'un simple rêve_ , se dit-elle en achevant de relever sa chevelure blonde, _mon esprit invente des choses qui n'existent pas_.

Descendant prendre son petit déjeuner, Matylda s'arrêta devant le grand holocran du salon qui diffusait les dernières informations. Apparement, une division impériale venait de se stationner sur Balmorra et d'en prendre le contrôle. D'après le représentant des forces armées, il s'agissait d'une opération de pacification dans le but de faire de cette planète sauvage un lieu civilisé fidèle à l'Empire. S'asseyant, seule, à la grande table dinatoire, la jeune femme se mit à penser. Quand elle était née, vingt-cinq ans plus tôt, la galaxie était gouvernée par une République, représentée par le Sénat. Son objectif était de maintenir la paix et la démocratie et c'était là le rôle des Chevaliers Jedi, les pacificateurs de la galaxie. Un jour, cette paix s'était retrouvée menacée par un groupe d'extrémistes, les Séparatistes, qui militaient pour un changement de régime et de répartition des pouvoirs. La guerre avait éclaté dans toute la galaxie et elle était même arrivée jusqu'à Tatooine. Les gens annonçaient la fin du monde tel qu'ils l'avaient connu. Et puis, alors que la situation devenait véritablement critique, le Chancelier Suprême Palpatine, leader du Sénat galactique, avait proclamé l'Empire. Dénonçant l'inefficacité d'une République corrompue qui aurait alimenté la guerre au lieu de la faire cesser, il avait accusé l'Ordre Jedi de traîtrise disant qu'ils souhaitaient renverser le Sénat et régner sur la galaxie toute entière. Depuis l'or, plus personne n'avait entendu parler d'eux ce qui avait conduit à faire naître toutes sortes de rumeurs à leur sujet. Quatre ans donc que l'Empire galactique s'était imposé en maître et que Palpatine occupait le trône, ayant ramené paix et harmonie dans la galaxie. En tous les cas, c'est ce que disaient les médias.

Si elle voulait être honnête avec elle-même, Matylda ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle savait ce qu'il se passait vraiment dans la galaxie. La position géographique éloignée de Tatooine en avait fait une planète oubliée et personne ne s'y intéressait vraiment, pas plus l'Empire aujourd'hui que la République autrefois. Tout ce qu'elle savait, et elle avait conscience qu'elle n'en savait pas énormément, elle l'avait vu et entendu sur des holocrans. Même son père qui voyageait pourtant beaucoup pour son travail, ne parlait jamais de ce qu'il se passait au delà des frontières de la bordure extérieure. Elle en était arrivée à se dire que, si personne ne disait le contraire, cela voulait probablement dire que les informations données par l'holonet étaient exactes.

« Bien dormi, ma chérie ?, lui demanda sa mère en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Matylda.

\- Encore un cauchemar ? Tu devrais arrêter de lire aussi tard le soir, ce sont ces histoires qui te donnent des cauchemars.

\- Ce ne sont pas des histoires c'est…

\- Il est vraiment temps que tu commences à t'intéresser au commerce et à la finance si tu veux un jour reprendre les affaires de ton père. Il y tient beaucoup tu sais, et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Maman, je vous ai déjà dit que je n'ai aucune envie de…

\- Enfin, tu t'y mettras bien assez tôt. J'ai reçu une comm' de ton père, il sera de retour dans moins d'une heure alors termines vite de manger pour qu'on puisse aller l'attendre au terminal ! »

A peine arrivée, aussitôt partie. Contrairement à elle, sa mère semblait s'accoutumer parfaitement de leur petite vie sur Tatooine. Soupirant et pestant intérieurement contre ses parents qui ne l'écoutaient jamais, Matylda fit néanmoins ce qu'on attendait d'elle et, une fois son déjeuner avalé, se hâta de rejoindre sa mère qui l'attendait déjà dans un speeder. Tandis que celui-ci fonçait en direction du terminal aérospatial de Bestine, la jeune femme se demandait si sa vie toute entière allait véritablement finir par se résumer à ça.

Comme tous les ports aérospatiaux, celui de Bestine grouillait de monde et était donc l'endroit le moins sûr de la capital car, s'il y arrivait des marchandises et des voyageurs honnêtes, nombreux était les criminels qui choisissaient de venir s'y poser. C'est donc escortés que Matylda et sa mère se rendirent sur le pont surplombant la piste sur laquelle devait atterrir le vaisseau de son père. Ignorant sa mère qui lui parlait encore et toujours de son brillant avenir de commerçante, Matylda se mit à observer les vas et viens dans le terminal. Pour chaque vaisseau, elle tentait d'imaginer la cargaison qu'il transportait et où il allait l'emmener. Elle se demandait si, un jour, c'est elle que l'un de ces vaisseaux emporterait au loin. Même si l'idée de quitter définitivement Tatooine, laissant derrière elle sa famille et tous ses amis, lui faisait un peu peur, elle ne pouvait pas, et surtout ne voulait pas, se résigner à cette vie que lui destinaient ses parents. Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand l'arrivée du cargo de son père fut annoncée par les contrôleurs. Quelques instants plus tard, ce dernier descendait de la passerelle.

Tellement occupé qu'il était à ses affaires, il n'accorda pas la moindre attention à sa famille et parti immédiatement régler les derniers détails concernant la cargaison avec son contact au sol. Sa mère lui ayant emboîté le pas, Matylda se retrouva seule à errer dans les hangars. Passant par hasard devant des membres de l'équipage, elle entendit une conversation bien intéressante.

« Moi qui pensait avoir enfin droit à un peu de vacances après tous les transports qu'on a effectués ces trois derniers mois, mais non on doit déjà repartir !

\- Ne te plaints pas, je te rappelle que sans ce job on pourrait pas nourrir nos familles. Et tu devrais même te réjouir, pour une fois qu'on va quitter la Bordure Extérieure. »

S'arrêtant net, Matylda braqua instantanément son attention sur les deux contre-maîtres. Le business de son père était florissant mais le fait qu'il refuse de s'associer, que ce soit aux Hutts ou même à l'Empire, l'empêchait d'exporter au-delà de la Bordure. Sa neutralité était certes toute à son honneur mais il ne s'aventurait donc jamais plus loin pour ses affaires. Alors en entendant que cette habitude allait peut-être bientôt changer, Matylda ne put s'empêcher de vouloir en savoir plus.

« Excusez-moi ?, demanda-t-elle en s'approchant des contre-maîtres.

\- Ah, bonjour Mademoiselle Sunssand, qu'est-ce-qu'on peut faire pour vous ?

\- Eh bien, je vous ai entendu parler de votre prochaine livraison et vous avez dit qu'elle se fera au-delà de la Bordure ?

\- Ah oui, c'est pas vraiment une livraison en fait, lui expliqua l'un des hommes. Votre père a rencontré un nouveau partenaire de commerce potentiel il y a quelques jours et il pense que cette association pourrait rapporter gros. Donc, comme il ne veut pas laisser filer l'occasion, il a décidé qu'on repartirait déjà d'ici quelques jours pour aller rendre visite au type en question, en espérant pouvoir conclure une bonne affaire avec lui.

\- C'est une belle occasion en effet. Et, il vit sur quelle planète, ce client ?

\- Sur Nubia. On a jamais été aussi loin, ça va être une sacrée aventure !

\- Je suppose, oui… merci messieurs. »

Matylda n'osait y croire. Nubia ? Cette planète se situait dans la zone des Colonies, proche du Noyau, autant dire au bout du monde pour elle. Si son père devait s'y rendre pour des négociations, il allait probablement y rester un bon bout de temps et la planète était réputée pour sa grande beauté. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme élaborait un plan qui allait peut-être enfin lui permettre de quitter Tatooine.

Ses parents étaient toujours en grande discussion quand elle les rejoignit dans la salle de contrôle et, apparement, il était question du voyage vers Nubia. Sa mère ne semblait pas complètement d'accord d'ailleurs, à cause de la distance et de la durée de ce périple. Son père en revanche était décidé et avait même déjà fixé la date de son départ. Dans deux jours, ils embarqueraient, lui et son équipage, pour Nubia et l'expédition durerait près d'un mois. Ayant prise sa décision, Matylda se lança.

« Papa ?

\- Matylda. Il y a un problème ?

\- J'ai appris que tu partais sur Nubia pour entreprendre des négociations avec un nouveau partenaire et je voudrait venir avec toi.

\- Quoi ?!, hurla sa mère. Mais tu n'es pas sérieuse enfin ! Arrêtes de dire des sottises !

\- Je suis très sérieuse, maman. Vous me répétez sans cesse papa et toi que je devrais commencer à m'intéresser à nos affaires pour pouvoir un jour prendre la succession et une occasion comme celle-là ne va pas se représenter de sitôt. Donc je pense que c'est le bon moment pour me lancer.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, répliqua sa mère sur le ton de la colère. Tu n'as jamais quitté Bestine, comment veux-tu qu'on accepte de te laisser partir à l'autre bout de la galaxie ? Dis-lui que c'est insensé !

\- Après tout, pourquoi pas, répondit son père après un long silence. C'est un nouveau contact, il faut construire toutes les bases de notre collaboration. Ça te donnerait une idée précise de mon travail et, étant donné que tu vas bien évidemment me succéder dans nos affaires, je pense qu'il est grandement temps que tu t'y intéresses. Je suis agréablement surpris par ton initiative, ma fille.

\- Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement j'espère…

\- Bien sûr que si chérie, notre fille n'est plus une enfant et je ne vais plus continuer à ce rythme éternellement. Il est temps qu'elle prenne part à mes activités pour pouvoir amorcer en douceur la succession.

\- Mais…, tenta de protester son épouse.

\- C'est décidé. Matylda viendra avec nous. Nous partons dans deux jours et j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Tu devrais aussi te préparer ma fille, c'est un voyage inédit que nous allons entreprendre. »

De retour dans le secret de sa chambre, Matylda jubilait. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir quitter sa prison dorée pour aller découvrir la galaxie. Elle n'avait toujours aucunement l'intention de prendre la succession de son père, quand bien même elle savait que cela lui ferait beaucoup de peine, mais elle espérait vraiment que cette expédition lui donnerait l'opportunité de commencer une nouvelle vie. La jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait et elle ignorait même si une telle chance se présenterait mais elle était sûre d'une chose, elle n'avait pas l'intention de revenir sur Tatooine. Elle tenait là sa porte de sortie. Étouffant une exclamation de joie dans son oreiller, Matylda réalisa que le temps de sa grande aventure était enfin arrivé.


	6. Chapitre 5

« Il faudra qu'on s'arrête quelque part pour nous ravitailler avant Coruscant, conclut Ivan après avoir passé un long moment à étudier leurs chartes de routes. On peut y arriver mais ça sera juste pour le retour et, je sais pas vous, mais je nous vois mal nous pointer dans une station impériale de la capitale en mode "coucou c'est nous on veut de carburant !ˮ

\- C'est clair que ça serait pas très judicieux, répondit Navo. On s'arrêterait où ? »

Le Phoenix parcourait l'espace depuis plus d'une semaine déjà. Ils auraient pu traverser la galaxie et se rendre sur Coruscant en quelques heures en empruntant l'hyper-espace, mais Cassiopea avait décidé, pour une raison inconnue de son équipage, de limiter les déplacements en vitesse lumière à de courtes distances pour parcourir le reste dans l'espace commun. S'ils auraient largement préféré régler cette affaire au plus vite, aucun des trois lieutenants ne s'était plaint de cette décision. Ils savaient tous que Cassiopea ne prenait jamais de décisions au hasard, surtout quand elles étaient aussi illogiques. D'ailleurs, ils étaient même sûrs que quelque chose n'allait pas. Deux jours déjà que la jeune femme s'était enfermée dans sa cabine et avait demandé à ce qu'on ne la dérange pas. Les trois amis commençaient à s'inquiéter, quelle catastrophe allait bien pouvoir croiser leur route cette fois ?

Allongée sur sa couchette, Cassiopea tentait, par le biais de la méditation, de se remémorer les images des rêves ayant peuplé ses dernières nuits. Les visions étaient le lot de tout ceux qui, comme elle, étaient sensibles à la Force. Ces dernières ne se manifestaient pas de la même manière en fonction des personnes. Là où certains ressentiraient juste de légères impressions, d'autres pouvaient véritablement voir l'avenir, même si ces derniers n'étaient que de très rares privilégiés. Le don de Cassiopea se situait un peu entre ces deux extrêmes. Elle ne pouvait pas distinguer l'avenir dans le sens ou jamais aucune de ses visions ne lui avait montré en détail un événement à venir, mais elle était en revanche sujette à de très fortes prémonitions. C'était justement à cause de l'une de ces prémonitions qu'elle avait totalement modifié leurs chartes de routes, s'interdisant l'hyper-espace et perdant ainsi beaucoup de temps. Elle savait que, aux vues de la situation, le temps leur était précieux. Cependant, cette prémonition la préoccupait et elle savait par expérience que l'ignorer serait une grave erreur.

 _Rien à faire, je n'y arrive pas_. Soupirant, la jeune femme se releva. Ses prémonitions arrivaient sans prévenir et le plus fréquemment dans son sommeil. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de les provoquer mais, bornée comme elle l'était, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'essayer. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas, ce qui l'aidait toujours à réfléchir, et se concentra sur ce qu'elle savait. Plusieurs éléments ressortaient dans ses dernières visions et tous étaient liés à une seule et même planète. D'un pas décidé, elle traversa le Phoenix jusqu'au cockpit.

« Ivan, que disent nos réserves de carburant ?

\- Ah, boss !, s'exclama l'intéressé. Je viens d'y jeter un œil et, comme je leur ai dit, on va être très juste si on continue à ce rythme. On va devoir s'arrêter pour faire le plein avant d'arriver à Coruscant.

\- Parfait, Cassiopea s'installa dans son fauteuil de capitaine.

\- C'est quoi le problème ?, demanda Navo.

\- Prémonition, lui répondit Cassiopea. Tant que je ne suis pas sûre, on ne change pas de plan.

\- Ça marche, répliqua Sor'Leku. Mais on va quand même devoir faire une escale.

\- C'est ce qu'on va faire et ensuite on repartira en vitesse lumière vers Coruscant.

\- Et on va s'arrêter où ?

\- On met le cap sur Nubia. »

 _« Ne restes pas là ! Sauves-toi ! ». Malgré tout, elle restait figée sur place, les yeux rivés sur l'homme encapuchonné. Au delà de ses yeux dorés, elle parvenait désormais à deviner les contours de son visage à la lumière des flammes. Horrifiée, elle réalisa que sa peau était rouge. Plus rouge encore que du sang ou que la lame du sabre qu'il brandissait devant lui. Alors il esquissa un sourire carnassier et elle hurla._

Encore. Matylda n'était pas du genre à se soucier de quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que des rêves, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle commençait un peu à s'inquiéter. Au départ, quand ils avaient commencé, ses songes étaient relativement flous, elle n'y distinguait pas grand chose, et surtout ils étaient peu fréquents. Cependant, cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines qu'ils peuplaient toutes ses nuits sans exception et qu'ils étaient devenus très réalistes. Tellement qu'elle en arrivait parfois à se demander si ces choses pouvaient réellement lui arriver.

 _Mais les visages restent flous. J'étais pourtant certaine d'avoir vu celui de cet homme mais je suis incapable de m'en souvenir. C'est comme s'il s'était effacé de mon esprit avec mon réveil…_

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme réalisa soudainement que le grand jour était arrivé. Dans quelques heures, elle allait monter à bord du cargo de son père et s'envoler pour Nubia. Décidant de remettre ses interrogations sur ses cauchemars à plus tard, Matylda se précipita hors de son lit. Il était encore trop tôt mais elle avait plusieurs choses à préparer. Elle avait décidé de ne plus revenir sur Tatooine et, même si elle n'avait jamais voyagé, elle savait qu'elle devait prévoir bien plus que le nécessaire requis pour une expédition de quelques semaines. Elle avait donc prévu d'emporter le plus de choses possibles en espérant, bien évidemment, ne pas se faire prendre par ses parents. Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de leur parler de son projet de changement de vie. Elle avait procédé par étapes, emmenant ses sacs un par un dans la soute du cargo jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste qu'un sac de taille moyenne, correspondant parfaitement à un voyage d'une durée de quelques semaines. Emballant ses dernières affaires, Matylda jeta un dernier regard à sa chambre, cette chambre où elle avait passé toute sa vie, avant de fermer la porte.

Malgré les multiples discussions des deux derniers jours, sa mère n'avait toujours pas accepté l'idée de la voir partir. Même si elle voulait que Matylda succède à son père, elle n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'elle puisse le faire seule. Ainsi, elle estimait qu'il était plus que temps de trouver un bon parti pour sa fille qui pourrait continuer de faire tourner l'entreprise. Autant dire qu'elle considérait cette escapade inappropriée pour une jeune femme qui devrait plutôt, selon elle, se focaliser sur son avenir marital. C'est donc tout naturellement que sa mère ne la salua même pas en la voyant descendre les escaliers ce qui blessa profondément Matylda. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de revenir et ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'elle avait envisagé leur séparation. Mais, d'un autre côté, cette réaction la motivait encore plus à poursuivre son rêve. Elle n'avait jamais eu les mêmes ambitions que ses parents et savait que, si elle restait, elle finirait par se retrouver prise au piège. C'est donc sans un mot que la jeune femme monta à bord du speeder venu l'attendre pour l'emmener au port aérospatial, laissant définitivement derrière elle la ville et la maison qui l'avaient vue grandir.

Une fois arrivée au port, tout s'enchaina très vite. L'équipage débordé remplissait la soute du cargo et son père criait des ordres de tous les côtés, un véritable capharnaüm régnait sur le tarmac. Se sentant oppressée, Matylda préféra monter directement à bord pour se familiariser avec son nouvel environnement et s'installer dans les quartiers qui lui avaient été réservés. Alors qu'elle déambulait dans le vaisseau, la jeune femme réfléchissait à la manière dont elle pourrait se soustraire discrètement à la surveillance de son père et de ses hommes qui serait, elle n'en doutait pas une seconde, très rapprochée. Si tout se passait comme prévu, le voyage jusqu'à Nubia durerait tout au plus une semaine ce qui lui laissait le temps d'élaborer un plan. Une fois arrivée, elle aviserait en fonction du programme qui lui serait imposé.

Les derniers détails réglés, tout le monde embarqua et, après quelques manœuvres, le vaisseau décolla. Depuis l'observatoire où elle s'était installée pour observer le décollage, Matylda regarda, le cœur serré, le sol de Bestine s'éloigner de plus en plus. Au bout de quelque minutes, c'est la planète toute entière qui diminuait au loin. La jeune femme fit alors ses adieux à son ancienne vie, laissant quelques larmes silencieuses couler le long de ses joues.

Si Matylda pensait qu'elle aurait tout le temps de réfléchir à un plan pendant le voyage, elle s'était bien trompée. Son père avait entrepris de lui présenter en détail le projet de collaboration qu'il avait élaboré pour ce nouveau client et il ne la lâchait donc pas d'une semelle. Elle passait ses journées à l'écouter parler des lieux les plus propices au forage sur Nubia et des diverses clauses qu'il contait inclure au futur contrat. Et le soir, quand elle s'écroulait épuisée dans sa cabine en espérant pouvoir enfin se reposer un peu, ses cauchemars revenaient plus violents et terrifiants que jamais. En réalité, plus ils s'approchaient de leur destination, plus ses rêves lui paraissaient réels, à tel point qu'elle en était arrivée à avoir peur de s'endormir. Elle aurait voulu en parler à quelqu'un, chercher un peu de réconfort, mais son père ne s'intéressait qu'à son projet et, de toute façon, elle savait déjà ce qu'il lui dirait. _Ce ne sont que des cauchemars Matylda et tu en ferais sûrement moins si tu arrêtais de lire ces idioties._ Ses parents n'avaient vraiment jamais compris sa fascination pour les histoires de Jedi qu'elle adorait lire depuis toute petite. Personne ne la comprenait d'ailleurs, à tel point qu'elle se demandait parfois si elle n'était pas une étrangère dans sa propre vie. Elle espérait vraiment que tous ses problèmes cesseraient quand elle pourrait enfin commencer une nouvelle vie. Que ces cauchemars disparaîtraient et qu'elle rencontrerait enfin des gens qui la comprendraient.

Après une semaine qui lui sembla durer une éternité, c'est émerveillée que Matylda regardait à travers les vitres du cargo, la planète Nubia qui se dessinait enfin à l'horizon. D'après ce qu'elle voyait, la planète était aussi belle qu'on la disait. La jeune femme était émerveillée. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de vert concentré en un seul endroit, Tatooine n'étant rien d'autre qu'un immense désert, et elle n'arrivait pas encore à imaginer ce à quoi ressemblerait Nubia vue du sol.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir réglé les taxes de frontière et manoeuvré pour atteindre le port aérospatial de Nubia City, l'équipage mettait enfin pied à terre. Matylda était sous le charme. Le port grouillait de monde, des vaisseaux décollaient et atterrissaient de toutes parts et des personnes de diverses espèces se précipitaient d'un bout à l'autre des tarmacs dans une joyeuse effervescence. Rien à voir avec la station de Bestine qui, malgré la sécurité relative de la ville, accueillait chaque jour son lot de fugitifs et autres criminels en tous genres. Nubia prospérait grâce à divers commerces très fructueux et l'entreprise Star Drives Incorporates, pour laquelle travaillait le contact de son père, grande manufacture de vaisseaux civils vendus dans toute la galaxie, participait en grande partie à cette prospérité. Partout où elle regardait, la jeune femme faisait une nouvelle découverte, là un conteneur rempli de tissus brillants, ici, débarquant d'un grand vaisseau amiral, une délégation étrangère représentant une espèce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue. Elle aurait tout donné pour se perdre quelques instants dans ce capharnaüm mais les affaires de son père l'appelant, elle du embarquer avec lui à bord d'une navette devant les conduire dans la demeure de son client.

« Papa ?, demanda Matylda sans quitter le paysage du regard. Tu crois qu'on aura le temps de visiter un peu ?

\- C'est prévu, oui. Mon client m'a promis une visite guidée de la ville, en passant bien sûr par les quartiers généraux de Star Drives, pour que je puisse m'imprégner de l'atmosphère qui règne ici. Je pense qu'il ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que tu nous accompagnes.

\- Vraiment ? C'est formidable. Dis moi, où vit-il exactement ?

\- Tu vois ces grandes collines, son père pointait du doigt des montagnes verdoyantes. C'est là que vit pratiquement toute la haute société nubienne, il a une villa là bas.

\- Alors c'est un homme fortuné ? Tu m'as dit qu'il travaillait pour Star Drives…

\- C'est le cas. Il gère toutes les opérations financières de l'entreprise et donc les nouveaux contrats, c'est un emploi très lucratif.

\- J'imagine… »

Le terme villa était un euphémisme. La demeure de Devin Warray ressemblait en réalité plus à un immense palais digne des plus grands rois. Matylda n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. La façade blanche semblait briller de l'éclat d'un millier de diamants et les tours de marbre était si hautes que la jeune femme du lever les yeux au ciel pour tenter d'en apercevoir le sommet. À peine sortis de la navette, les deux visiteurs furent conduits par pas moins de dix serviteurs à l'intérieur de la demeure de Lord Warray et, encore une fois, Matylda s'émerveilla devant l'opulence du lieu. Tout semblait avoir été fait de sorte à ce que les visiteurs de passage prennent bien la mesure de l'extraordinaire richesse de leur hôte. Les appartements qui leur avaient été attribués étaient au moins deux fois plus spacieux que leur maison de Bestine qui était pourtant d'une taille plus que respectable. En se jetant sur le grand lit à baldaquin de sa chambre, Matylda se dit qu'elle pourrait bien s'accoutumer d'une vie ici, au moins pour quelques temps.

On leur laissa le temps de s'installer mais, très vite, une jeune gouvernante vint leur annoncer que le maître des lieux souhaitait les recevoir. On les conduisit donc jusqu'à une immense terrasse surplombant tout le domaine qui, en plus du palais, abritait de nombreux jardins fleuris. Assis sous une pergola, Lord Warray les attendait. La première chose que Matylda remarqua fut son âge, il lui paraissait en effet bien jeune pour quelqu'un d'aussi important, elle lui donnait tout au plus trente ans. Ensuite, elle fut frappée par son regard. Ayant grandi sur une planète de criminels, elle avait appris à reconnaître instantanément le danger et, quelque chose dans les yeux de cet homme fit courir un frisson d'angoisse le long de son dos. Son père quant à lui, était conquis par le paysage devant ses yeux et ne semblait pas avoir ressenti la même chose qu'elle.

« Monsieur Sunssand, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Et je suppose que cette ravissante jeune femme est votre fille, Mademoiselle…, Lord Warray se pencha pour embrasser le dos de sa main.

\- Matylda, répondit-elle en retirant précipitamment sa main de celle de leur hôte. Enchantée.

\- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je suis si heureux que vous ayez pu faire le déplacement si rapidement cher ami, je me languis d'avance de faire affaire avec vous.

\- Moi de même Lord Warray, votre demeure est tout simplement splendide.

\- Je vous en prie, nous serrons bientôt partenaires d'affaire, appelez-moi Devin. Mais, ne parlons pas des choses qui fâchent. Vous serez des nôtres pour encore plusieurs semaines et nous aurons tout le temps de parler business alors, je vous en prie prenez place nous allons fêter votre arrivée et demain je vous guiderai pour un petit tour de notre belle cité ! »

Ils prirent donc place autour de la grande table sous la pergola et on leur servit des mets exotiques accompagnés des vins les plus chers de la galaxie. Jamais encore Matylda n'avait vu autant d'opulence rassemblée en un seul endroit et pourtant, malgré tout ce luxe éblouissant, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'affreux sentiment qui l'avait saisie en voyant leur hôte. De plus, ce dernier étant assis juste en face d'elle, il ne cessait de la dévisager d'un air étrange ce qui ne faisait que rajouter à son malaise. C'est donc soulagée qu'elle regagna ses appartements pour la nuit et, oubliant un peu ses inquiétudes, elle se coucha enthousiaste à l'idée de découvrir Nubia City le lendemain.


	7. Chapitre 6

La ville était encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée. Après un petit déjeuner copieux, Lord Warray les avait entraînés, son père et elle, à bord de son speeder particulier pour faire un tour des plus beaux endroits de la cité. Partout où elle regardait, Matylda avait l'impression de rêver. Tout était tellement lumineux et coloré, tout le contraire du monde monochrome qu'elle avait connu jusque là. Warray les emmena parcourir les allées du marché qui grouillaient de monde et de produits en tous genres que la jeune femme n'avait encore jamais vus. Suite à un déjeuner en ville, ils partirent explorer les sommets d'une des plus belles montagnes encerclant la ville. De là haut, la vue sur Nubia City et ses environs était imprenable. Tout était vert et paraissait presque irradier le bonheur. En regagnant la demeure de leur hôte, la jeune femme avait totalement oublié ses appréhensions et était finalement décidée à rester sur cette planète. Ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une solution pour échapper à la vigilance de son père et à s'enfuir avant qu'il ne décrète leur retour sur Tatooine.

Les jours suivants furent un peu moins réjouissants. Les deux hommes s'étaient finalement décidés à parler affaires et, suite à un tour complet des quartiers de Star Drives, plus rien d'autre ne semblait les intéresser. Matylda aurait bien aimé profiter de ces moments pour explorer d'avantage la planète mais, son père l'ayant emmenée pour la former à prendre sa succession, il ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle et elle devait assister à toutes leurs discussions. Discussions auxquelles elle ne comprenait bien évidemment pas un mot. Pourtant, même si elle était loin d'être une experte en la matière, elle avait déjà souvent entendu son père parler affaire depuis son enfance et, si elle n'arrivait pas véritablement à définir quoi, quelque chose la dérangeait. À force de passer du temps en sa compagnie, la jeune femme s'était remise à s'inquiéter du comportement de Lord Warray. Même si les deux hommes parlaient affaires depuis des jours, elle avait la désagréable impression que leur hôte ne s'y intéressait pas vraiment. Un peu comme s'il avait déjà tout planifié à l'avance et que les détails, pourtant cruciaux, qu'évoquait son père, n'avaient aucune importance pour lui. En plus de cela, le malaise qui l'avait assaillie lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois ne la quittait plus. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, essayait de lui faire passer un message qu'elle ne parvenait pas à décrypter. Plusieurs fois, la jeune femme eu envie d'en parler à son père, qui lui était complètement sous le charme de Warray, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle l'en empêchait. Peut-être la peur de se voir à nouveau traiter comme une petite fille puérile à l'imagination trop fertile. Alors elle restait silencieuse et écoutait sagement les élucubrations budgétaires de son père en espérant que ces discussions s'achèvent le plus rapidement possible pour qu'elle puisse quitter cette demeure trop parfaite et commencer sa nouvelle vie dans un coin tranquille de la planète.

C'est seulement quelques jours plus tard que Matylda regretta sa décision de se taire. Elle venait de rejoindre son père à la table du petit-déjeuner quand leur hôte surgit pour leur faire une proposition inattendue.

« Dites-moi cher ami, avez-vous déjà entendu parler du Palais Nubien ?

\- Malheureusement non, lui répondit son père. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Il va falloir remédier à cela mon cher, le Palais est une station en orbite de City, on y accède via les bus des nuages. C'est un endroit formidable ! Toute l'élite de la société nubienne s'y retrouve pour jouer dans les nombreux casinos ou pour dîner dans les plus grands des restaurants. C'est une étape indispensable pour tout bon voyageur qui se respecte et je pensais justement aller y passer la soirée de ce soir. Qu'en dites-vous ? Bien évidemment, votre fille nous accompagnera. Je pense que vous apprécierez le raffinement des lieux très chère.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Matylda avec un sourire crispé.

\- Eh bien Devin, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. Une soirée de repos ne nous fera pas de mal avant de mieux reprendre nos négociations demain.

\- Formidable ! Bien évidemment, je me doute que vous n'avez pas prévu de tenues adaptées pour l'occasion, je vais vous faire monter des effets dans vos chambres. Nous partirons vers 19h30, irons dîner dans les Jardins Solaires avant d'aller jouer dans le casino des Rois, le meilleur à mon avis. Ah mes amis, je sens que nous allons passer une excellente soirée ! »

Toute la journée, Matylda tenta de trouver une excuse pour se soustraire à cette soirée qui l'inquiétait profondément. Néanmoins, son père ne voulait rien entendre et lui soutenait que les relations sociales étaient primordiales dans la conclusion de nouveaux contrats et qu'il fallait tout faire pour se mettre dans les bonnes grâces de ses partenaires commerciaux, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient aussi influents que celui-ci. C'est ainsi que la jeune femme se retrouva bien malgré elle engoncée dans une robe extravagante dans un bus des nuages, privatisé par Lord Warray, qui les emmena tous trois au Palais Nubien.

À peine arrivée, elle su qu'elle allait détester cet endroit. Des nobles en tenues fantasques se pavanaient de toutes parts, exhibants leur richesse sans aucune gêne. Comme prévu, Warray les emmena dîner dans un restaurant luxueux où il leur commanda les meilleurs plats. Matylda n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle mangeait. Son père en revanche, semblait parfaitement à son aise, elle trouva même qu'il ne lésinait pas sur le vin présenté en abondance à leur table. À la fin du repas, lorsque le moment fut venu d'aller au casino, Matylda tenta une nouvelle fois de s'excuser, prétextant un mal de tête persistant. Malheureusement, une fois encore, on ne lui accorda pas le droit de rentrer. C'est donc contrainte et forcée qu'elle suivit les deux hommes, alors qu'un sentiment d'inquiétude grandissant la saisissait.

La jeune femme n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un casino et elle n'était pas prête de renouveler l'expérience. Tout dans cet endroit était trop. Trop lumineux, trop bruyant, trop fréquenté, trop indécent pas vraiment le genre d'aventure qu'elle avait espéré vivre. Rapidement, les deux hommes s'installèrent autour d'une table où quelques messieurs étaient déjà engagés dans une partie de cartes. Warray les présenta comme ses associés chez Star Drives et ils reprirent une partie tous ensembles. Matylda préféra se tenir un peu à l'écart et s'installa dans un canapé où elle entreprit de se morfondre sur cette soirée. La fête battait son plein au casino des Rois, la nuit était déjà bien avancée et la jeune femme était prête à s'endormir sur le canapé. Estimant qu'il était plus que temps de quitter cet endroit qui lui donnait la chair de poule, elle se dirigea vers la table de jeu, décidée et trainer son père hors du Palais Nubien. Ils n'étaient plus là. Ni son père, ni Warray, ni ses associés. La table avait été désertée. Matylda tenta de rester calme, après tout, ils avaient probablement juste changé de table de jeu pendant qu'elle somnolait, elle les retrouverait facilement.

La jeune femme fit le tour du casino. Elle fit le tour du Palais tout entier. En vain. Son père et les autres restaient introuvables. Désespérée, elle se rendit à la station d'accueil espérant trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Une jeune hôtesse Twi'lek tenait une permanence.

« Excusez-moi…

\- Bonsoir mademoiselle, lui répondit l'hôtesse avec un grand sourire. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Et bien, je suis venue avec mon père et son client, un habitué apparement, mais je n'arrive pas à les retrouver.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ce client dont vous parlez avait-il une carte de membre ?

\- Oui, il l'a donnée à l'ouvreur à l'entrée du casino.

\- Alors nous allons rapidement les retrouver, notre système nous permet de les localiser dans tout le palais, au cas où il devrait y avoir un problème quelconque. Son nom ?

\- Warray, Devin Warray.

\- Hum…, la Twi'lek pianota sur son holocran. Je ne vois personne de ce nom ici, vous êtes sûre ?

\- Oui, oui je suis absolument certaine, Matylda commençait véritablement à paniquer.

\- Je suis navrée mademoiselle, mais aucune carte à ce nom n'a été activée. Alors, soit il utilise une fausse carte, soit cet homme vous a menti sur son identité.

\- Je vois… merci »

 _Je le savais_ , pensa la jeune femme, _depuis le début je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas chez ce type._ Ravalant sa colère et son inquiétude, Matylda rassembla son courage et repartit dans le casino des Rois. Elle allait retrouver son père et le libérer des griffes de ce charlatan. Elle procéda de manière plus ordonnée cette fois. S'arrêtant à chaque table de jeu, elle interrogeait les croupiers en leur décrivant son père et Warray, quelqu'un les avait forcément vus. Et effectivement, après plus d'une heure de recherche, une serveuse pu lui affirmer avoir vu les deux hommes, ainsi que ceux que Matylda supposait à présent être les hommes de main de Warray, se diriger vers une porte dérobée à l'arrière du casino. Suivant les directions données par la serveuse, la jeune femme trouva rapidement la porte en question qui s'ouvrait sur un long couloir sombre. Ne flanche pas maintenant ma grande, tu voulais de l'aventure alors fonces. Matylda se glissa derrière la porte. Après avoir marché pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures et maudissant sa robe inconfortable, elle ouvrit une autre porte et fut frappée au visage par une violente bourrasque de vent. Elle se tenait sur une sorte de tarmac depuis lequel elle avait une vue magnifique sur Nubia en contrebas. Elle fut rapidement tirée de sa contemplation par des éclats de voix provenant d'un entrepôt situé à l'extrémité de la plateforme. Silencieusement elle s'approcha. La porte de l'entrepôt était entrouverte et ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieur la glaça d'effroi. Son père était attaché à une chaise au centre de la petite pièce. Tout autour de lui se trouvaient des hommes de multiples espèces armés jusqu'aux dents. Warray, ou peu importe son véritable nom, se tenait devant lui, menaçant.

« Je trouve que j'ai été suffisamment patient et je détesterais vraiment devoir m'énerver alors tu vas être bien gentil et me donner tous les codes d'accès de ta société pour que je puisse tranquillement te plumer, me refaire une santé, et enfin me barrer de cette foutue planète où je commence à ne plus être le bienvenu.

\- Vous êtes complètement malade, répondit son père, furieux. Qui êtes-vous d'abord ? Clairement pas Devin Warray.

\- Ah, ce pauvre Lord Warray ! Il était vieux et n'avait plus toute sa tête. Ça a été un vrai jeu d'enfant de le manipuler et de le pousser à me placer sur son testament en tant que seul héritier légitime de sa fortune et de sa place de choix chez Star Drives. Restait plus qu'à attendre sagement qu'il casse sa pipe, ça n'aura pas été bien long d'ailleurs. Officiellement, je suis donc bien Lord Warray, puisque j'ai hérité du titre, mais je pense qu'on me connait mieux sous le nom de Marcus Pryde.

\- Pryde… le célèbre arnaqueur ?

\- Lui-même ! Ravi d'apprendre que tu as entendu parler de moi et navré que ça soit tombé sur toi l'ami mais j'ai vraiment besoin de renflouer mes caisses et tu es arrivé pile au bon moment. Le prends pas pour toi, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui.

\- Espèce de petit…

\- Allons allons, restons poli. Je pense qu'on a assez bavardé, alors aboules les infos parce que j'ai pas toute la nuit !

\- Jamais je ne te donnerai quoi que ce soit, sale voleur !

\- Bon, écoutes, j'avais pas vraiment l'intention de te faire de mal mais si tu ne me laisses pas le choix… »

Matylda savait qu'elle aurait immédiatement du aller chercher de l'aide mais, lorsqu'elle vit Warray, ou Pryde peu importe, braquer un blaster sur la tempe de son père, elle ne put s'empêcher de réagir et elle poussa brusquement la porte.

« Arrêtez !

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens, Mademoiselle Sunssand. Comme vous me plaisez beaucoup j'avais décidé de vous laisser en dehors de tout ça mais, puisque vous êtes là, peut être que votre père se montrera un peu plus coopératif. Attrapez-la ! »

Matylda savait se défendre. On lui avait enseigné diverses techniques martiales et la maîtrise de plusieurs types d'armes dès son plus jeune âge, Tatooine étant une planète dangereuse ses parents n'avaient voulu prendre aucun risque. Cependant, on ne lui avait jamais appris à affronter d'une douzaine d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents en étant vêtue d'une robe pesant le double de son poids. C'est pour cela que, après quelques minutes de lutte désespérée, elle se retrouva maintenue par un Muttani haut de plus de deux mètres qui s'empressa de la trainer devant un Pryde jubilant.

« Comme c'est dommage, j'aurais pu vous proposer de me rejoindre. Je suis persuadé que vous auriez fait une excellente arnaqueuse.

\- Va au diable espèce de pourriture !, la jeune femme tentait toujours de se dégager de l'emprise douloureuse du Muttani. Tu peux toujours rêver si tu espères obtenir quoi que ce soit de nous.

\- Quel caractère ! J'adore ça chez les femmes ! Mais fais attention, si tu continues à me parler sur ce ton, je risque de me fâcher. Allez, attachez-là comme son père.

\- NON ! Lâchez-moi sale brute ou !, Matylda se tut instantanément, Pryde venant de pointer un blaster sur sa tempe.

\- Tut tut tut ma jolie, je ne suis pas très content. Alors maintenant tu vas sagement t'asseoir et peut être que je pourrais décider d'être gentil avec toi, qu'est-ce-que tu en penses ?…

\- Lâches-là, Pryde. »

C'était une voix de femme qui venait de résonner à l'entrée de l'entrepôt. Matylda se contorsionna pour tenter de l'apercevoir. Lorsqu'elle la vit, elle fut frappée d'un étrange sentiment de familiarité alors qu'elle était pourtant certaine de ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée auparavant. Elle était jeune. Pas plus âgée qu'elle. Des boucles acajou encadraient son beau visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur et ses yeux chocolat lançaient des éclairs. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais les deux blasters sanglés à ses cuisses et les couteaux dépassant de ses bottes en disaient long sur elle.

« Cassy, chérie ! Ça fait tellement longtemps, tu m'as manqué mon trésor !, étrangement, Pryde ne semblait pas vraiment rassuré.

\- Primo, tu ne m'appelles pas Cassy. Deuzio, je ne suis ni ta chérie, ni ton trésor. Tertio, relâches les tout de suite ou je me fâche. Et on sait tout les deux que tu n'as pas vraiment envie que ça arrive, n'est-ce-pas…

\- Ah oui oui, je sais que tu peux être dangereuse. Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je t'ai…

\- Si tu finis cette phrase, Pryde, je t'émascule. Les gars ? »

Ils étaient trois. Un Twi'lek à la peau bleue, un humain au visage caché derrière une capuche et une Miralan. Matylda sut en les voyant qu'ils n'étaient pas le genre de personnes à se laisser faire. En regardant mieux, la jeune femme aperçut derrière eux, sur le tarmac, un vaisseau de type cargo. Étant donné que la plateforme était vide quand elle l'avait traversée, elle en déduit qu'ils venaient probablement d'atterrir et que personne ne les avait entendus à cause du chaos qui régnait dans l'entrepôt.

« Ahhh…, cette fois Matylda en était sûre, Pryde était terrifié. Tu es venue avec la cavalerie on dirait. Sor'Leku, quel plaisir !

\- La ferme fils de Chutta, tu aggraves ton cas, lui répliqua le Twi'lek. Maintenant, toi et tes potes vous allez gentiment quitter cette planète et vous faire oublier pour les, disons, cinquante prochaines années. Kapish ?

\- Allons, allons. Vous me connaissez, je ne suis pas dangereux, je cherche juste à renflouer mon business.

\- Ouais bah ton "business ˮ, tu peux te le garder. Tu nous as déjà causé assez d'ennuis comme ça sur Solem avec tes magouilles et, franchement, le simple fait de voir ta sale tronche me donne envie de te frapper.

\- Voyons, Pryde recula de plusieurs pas. Pas la peine d'en venir aux mains, Sor'leku. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis avec les Sentinels. On peut négocier…

\- Oh, mais c'est une excellente idée ça. T'en penses quoi boss ?

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Sor, répondit la jeune femme qui était visiblement le chef de la bande. Après tout, on est spécialisé dans les négociations, disons, agressives. »

Matylda n'avait jamais vu de véritable combat. À peine ces mots prononcés, les quatre inconnus se mirent en mouvement pour attaquer les hommes de mains de Pryde qui ne tardèrent pas à riposter. Les coups et les tirs de blaster fusaient de toutes parts et Matylda tenta encore une fois de se libérer de l'emprise de son geôlier. Pourtant, celui-ci ne relâchait pas sa prise et était même plutôt décider à l'entrainer vers ce qui lui sembla être une porte dérobée à l'arrière de l'entrepôt. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'ils avaient un vaisseau de secours stationné à l'arrière. Pryde aussi prenait la direction de l'issue de secours, bien décidé à laisser ses hommes se débrouiller et, de ce qu'elle parvenait à voir, la situation n'était pas vraiment à leur avantage.

« Tiens la bien, murmura Pryde au Muttani. On l'embarque. C'est toujours plus simple avec un otage.

\- Non mais et puis quoi encore ?!, s'insurgea Matylda en se débattant de plus belle. Je ne vais nulle part avec vous espèce de vieux Hutt baveux !

\- Mais tu vas la fermer ! Oh non… »

Visiblement, le petit esclandre qu'elle venait de pousser avait attiré l'attention et, l'instant d'après le Muttani se prenait un coup bien placé lancé par leur mystérieuse sauveuse. Dans un cri qualifiable d'agonisant, il lâcha Matylda qui tomba à terre et s'affaissa au sol en craignant probablement pour sa descendance.

« S'en prendre aux femmes. T'es vraiment une ordure Pryde.

\- Ecoute Cassy, on peut…

\- Ne m'appelles pas, Cassy ! Et si tu tiens à ta vie je te conseilles de courir vite.

\- Quoi ? Tu… tu me laisses partir ?

\- Il se trouve que j'ai une mission importante à remplir et je n'ai vraiment mais alors vraiment pas le temps de m'occuper de la vermine de ton espèce. Alors, tu prends tes sbires et tu dégages… MAINTENANT !

\- Oui madame ! Venez les gars, on se tire ! »

L'instant d'après, l'arnaqueur et ses acolytes s'enfuyaient la queue entre les jambes, probablement décidés à ne plus jamais reposer le pied sur Nubia.

Du coin de l'oeil, Matylda vit la jeune Miralan détacher son père et l'aider à se remettre des émotions.

« Tout va bien ?, la jeune femme qui venait probablement de lui sauver la vie lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Oui, merci beaucoup, répondit Matylda en prenant la main tendue.

\- Je suppose que vous ne saviez pas vraiment sur qui vous étiez tombés.

\- Non, on vient de Tatooine. Mon père est commerçant et je l'accompagnait pour un voyage d'affaire, on pensait que ce type, ce Pryde, était son client. Apparement, il nous a roulé.

\- Ouais, c'est sa méthode préférée. Mais bon le plus important, c'est que vous alliez bien.

\- C'est grâce à vous. Vous êtes arrivés pile au bon moment, je pense que ça aurait vraiment mal tourné sinon. Alors encore merci.

\- C'est normal, je connais l'énergumène et franchement, je ne souhaite à personne d'avoir à faire à lui.

\- Euh, je m'appelle Matylda Sunssand. Je crois que je ne l'ai même pas dit, souffla Matylda un peu gênée.

\- Ah non, en effet !, ria la jeune femme. Enchantée Matylda. Je suis Cassiopea, Cassiopea El-Solar. »


	8. Chapitre 7

« Tout ira bien pour vous maintenant, il ne vous causera plus de problèmes, affirma Cassiopea.

\- Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me soit fait avoir par un arnaqueur.

\- Ça arrive même aux meilleurs Monsieur Sunssand, lui répondit la jeune femme. L'important c'est qu'il ne vous soit rien arrivé de grave à vous et votre fille. »

Après l'affaire Pryde, Cassiopea et ses amis leur avaient proposé de les déposer là où ils le désiraient. Ils avaient donc embarqué à bord de leur cargo qui les avait ramenés à la villa, désormais vide, de feu le vrai Lord Warray. Ils avaient appris que les quatre amis étaient venus sur Nubia pour ravitailler leur vaisseau avant de poursuivre leur route.

« En tous cas, cette mascarade a assez duré, s'insurgea le père de Matylda. J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça, nous repartons dès demain sur Tatooine.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Évidemment, enfin Matylda on ne va quand même pas rester ici ! Alors, prépares tes affaires, reposes-toi un peu et on décolle dès que possible. Fin de la discussion. Merci encore à vous, dit-il en s'adressant cette fois à Cassiopea. Je suppose que vous pouvez rester ici pour le reste de la nuit, ce n'est pas comme si le propriétaire allait revenir. Sur ce, veuillez m'excuser. »

A peine ces mots prononcés, Matylda regarda son père s'éclipser. Elle était furieuse. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça et maintenant, à cause de ce maudit Pryde, elle ne voyait plus comment faire pour échapper à son père et enfin partir vivre sa vie. Plus que furieuse, la jeune femme était anéantie et elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil de l'immense terrasse.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?, lui demanda doucement Cassiopea.

\- Oh, non. C'est juste… je croyais que j'aurais peut-être enfin l'occasion de changer de vie.

\- Comment ça, lui demanda la jeune femme en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

\- Je ne devrais même pas me plaindre. Mon père est riche, j'ai toujours eu tout ce que je désirais, je vis dans une belle maison, j'ai de bonnes amies mais…

\- Mais tu as l'impression d'être une étrangère dans ta propre vie.

\- Comment, comment vous avez… ?

\- J'ai ressenti la même chose, il y a longtemps maintenant. Alors, si je peux te donner un conseil, changes. Ne restes pas enfermée dans une vie qui ne te convient pas, tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne suis pas stupide, je me doute bien que vous n'êtes pas de simple marchands, vous vous battez tous comme des guerriers. Et… Pryde a dit quelque chose, à propos de sentinelles ?

\- Tu m'as dit que vous veniez de Tatooine ?

\- Oui, mais où est le rapport ?

\- C'est juste que ça explique mieux pourquoi tu n'as pas compris, on ne vous dit pas la moitié des choses sur ces foutus holocrans. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de l'Empire et de la rébellion contre lui ?

\- Une rébellion ? Quelle rébellion ?

\- Je m'en doutais. Je ne vais pas te dire que tout ce qu'on t'as raconté est faux, parce que ça serait mentir mais, disons juste que les impériaux ne sont pas aussi gentils qu'ils voudraient le faire croire.

\- Ils tuent des gens c'est ça ? Ils disent que ce sont des ennemis de l'Empire mais en fait, ils les tuent parce qu'ils refusent de se soumettre ?

\- Oui, entre autres choses.

\- Et… il y a une rébellion contre eux ?

\- Plutôt un début de rébellion. Quand l'Empire a été proclamé, certains Sénateurs qui croyaient en la République ont fui Coruscant et le Sénat et ils se sont alliés pour former l'Alliance Rebelle. L'idée est bonne mais, disons qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment opérationnels pour le moment. Alors, comme on est pas tous motivés à attendre, il y a des gens, comme mes amis et moi, qui ont décidé d'agir et…

\- Vous faites partie d'une sorte de milice guerrière ?

\- Les Sentinels sont une milice rebelle, oui.

\- Et on vous a envoyé en mission contre l'Empire ? Votre chef doit être un sacré personnage !

\- En fait, cette fois Cassiopea éclata de rire. Le chef c'est moi.

\- Quoi ?…

\- J'ai fondé et je dirige les Sentinels et, je suppose que si tu leur demande, ils te diront tous que j'ai un sacré caractère.

\- Mais, pourquoi ?

\- Disons que ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je parle facilement…

\- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr, pardon.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais ton père a raison, vous devez repartir. Nubia n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est un vrai repère de trafiquants et d'ailleurs, le Palais Nubien appartient à l'un d'entre eux. Pas vraiment un endroit idéal pour changer de vie si tu veux mon avis.

\- Je ne veux pas retourner sur Tatooine. Tu, tu ne pourrais pas m'aider ?

\- Écoutes, la jeune femme semblait réfléchir sérieusement. La soirée a été rude alors tu devrais vraiment te reposer un peu. De toute manière, vous ne pouvez pas repartir sans avoir vu les autorités nubiennes. Il faut leur parler de l'affaire Pryde, même si les trois quarts sont corrompus, on ne peut pas juste partir sans les informer. On ne pourra pas partir avant demain après-midi, je vais discuter avec mes amis et on va voir si on peut faire quelque chose.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je ne veux rien te promettre mais…, Cassiopea lui adressa un drôle de regard. Je vais voir. Va dormir un peu maintenant. »

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, Matylda s'effondra sur son lit. Après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer et tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, la jeune femme doutait de pouvoir s'endormir. Elle s'était toujours douté de quelque chose, elle avait juste choisi de ne pas chercher plus loin, comme tout le monde dans la Bordure extérieure. Comme personne ne venait leur causer de problèmes, ils avaient juste décidé tacitement qu'il n'y en avait pas. Pourtant, plus elle grandissait, plus Matylda se disait qu'il devait y avoir autre chose. Ces centaines de personnes arrêtées pour crimes contre l'Empire ne pouvaient pas toutes être des criminels. Mais de là à se douter que des gens se battaient contre eux ? Jamais la jeune femme n'aurait pu s'imaginer des choses pareilles. Elle voulait tout savoir, il fallait qu'elle sache. Et si des gens mourraient pour des crimes qu'ils n'avaient pas commis, alors elle refusait de rester là à regarder.

Sentant le sommeil la gagner malgré tout, la jeune femme pensa encore à Cassiopea. Elle aurait tout donné pour être comme elle, forte, courageuse et indépendante. Qui sait, peut être qu'elle pourrait lui apprendre…

« C'est en rapport avec la fille, c'est ça ?, affirma Ivan.

\- On peut dire ça, soupira Cassiopea.

\- Mademoiselle Sunssand ?, Navo semblait perplexe. Elle a l'air très gentille, mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle a à voir avec notre présence ici ?

\- Vous vous souvenez de cette prémonition dont je vous parlais ?

\- Le truc chelou qui te faisait un peu flipper ?, s'enquit Sor'Leku.

\- Oui, celle-là. En fait, avant d'avoir cette prémonition, j'ai eu un drôle de sentiment pendant plusieurs jours, quelque chose que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis plusieurs années. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai même cru que j'hallucinais, alors c'est dire. Mais, comme je suis parfois un peu parano - arrêtes de me regarder comme ça Sor -, j'ai préféré qu'on ralentisse histoire de voir. C'est là que j'ai eu cette prémonition. C'était flou, comme d'habitude, mais ça m'a confirmé que je n'hallucinais pas.

\- J'ai peur de comprendre où tu veux en venir, murmura Ivan.

\- Ah ben expliques-nous, parce que je suis largué là… ,renchérit Sor.

\- J'ai ressenti la présence d'un être sensible à la Force, assena Cassiopea. Et ma prémonition m'a orientée vers Nubia.

\- Sensible… Une minute, vous pouvez vous sentir mutuellement ?

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué mais en gros oui. Si tu veux, quand tu es sensible, tu dégages une signature énergétique particulière. Tu l'as depuis la naissance, que tu ais exploité tes dons ou non, et elle agit comme une sorte de radar pour tous les autres sensibles à proximité.

\- Donc, tu as senti quelqu'un ?, demanda Navo

\- Et tu penses que c'est Mademoiselle Sunssand, compléta Ivan.

\- Non, dit Cassiopea. Maintenant, j'en suis sûre. Tout comme je suis sûre qu'elle n'en a aucune idée. Elle était sûrement déjà née quand Maître Jinn s'est rendu sur Tatooine, vu qu'elle doit avoir mon âge, mais il n'aurait jamais pu repérer une deuxième signature de Force par dessus celle de…, la jeune femme interrompit là ses réflexions. Peu importe, le fait est que personne ne l'a jamais trouvée et qu'elle a grandit sans savoir ce dont elle est réellement capable.

\- Et qu'est-ce-qu'on doit faire ?, s'enquit Sor. Tu vas lui dire ?

\- Ça reviendrait à la condamner. La Purge est toujours en cours et une fois qu'elle saura sa signature deviendra beaucoup plus forte et elle sera vulnérable face à l'Empire.

\- Mais tu ne veux pas non plus la laisser repartir sur Tatooine, n'est-ce-pas, dit Ivan.

\- Elle n'a aucune envie d'y retourner et… je ne sais pas, je me sens un peu responsable maintenant. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur à cause de ça alors que je pourrais la protéger. Et je ne veux pas non plus lui mentir, elle a le droit de savoir.

\- Donc on est coincé en fait.

\- On pourrait la mettre en sécurité à la base, suggéra Navo.

\- C'est aussi ce que je pensais, renchérit Ivan. Mais là on ne rentre pas et c'est trop dangereux de l'emmener avec nous sur Coruscant alors qu'on ne sait pas nous même ce qu'on va affronter.

\- Je répètes, dis Sor'Leku, on est coincé. Elle ne peut pas juste renter chez elle ? Personne ne l'a trouvée jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Tu ne m'as pas écoutée, lui dit Cassiopea, elle ne veut pas rentrer. Elle est décidée, quoi qu'il arrive elle ne remettra pas les pieds sur Tatooine et si on ne fait rien elle va se retrouver toute seule dans un monde auquel elle ne connait rien. Elle se fera tuer en une semaine.

\- Ok, donc faut l'emmener mais étant donné qu'on va probablement tous crever sur Coruscant…

\- Sor, soupirèrent les trois amis d'une même voix.

\- Ça va, ça va, je plaisante. Bon, Cass c'est toi qui décides.

\- Il faut que je réfléchisse. Occupez-vous du ravitaillement pour qu'on puisse repartir le plus tôt possible, je gère. »

Le jour était levé depuis quelques heures et Matylda avait pris sa décision. En observant son père qui, une fois les autorités locales averties et sur place, avait rassemblé toutes leurs affaires et avait d'ores et déjà contacté le spatio-port pour qu'ils préparent son vaisseau au décollage, elle avait décidé qu'elle ne montrait pas à bord de ce vaisseau. Si rester sur Nubia n'était clairement plus une option, le vaisseau des Sentinels lui apparaissait comme étant la plus belle chance de sa vie. Peu lui importait si elle ne savait pas grand chose du monde qui l'entourait ou si elle n'avait aucune formation militaire, elle voulait faire partie de ce groupe. Peu être que c'était un caprice, ou peut être que sa décision était due au cauchemar qui était à nouveau venu hanté son sommeil et dans lequel elle cru cette fois reconnaître la jeune femme qui lui criait de s'enfuir, mais elle partirait avec eux. La question était maintenant de savoir comment elle allait s'y prendre, détail qui avait son importance.

La veille au soir, après qu'elle ait quitté Cassiopea, les Sentinels avaient décollé du toit de la villa pour se rendre au spatio-port où ils pourraient ravitailler leur vaisseau dans la journée. Son père étant décidé à repartir dans les heures à venir, la jeune femme allait donc devoir se rendre elle aussi sur le tarmac nubien. C'était risqué, peut être même stupide, mais elle ne savait pas si elle aurait la chance de revoir Cassiopea avant d'être trainée de force à bord du vaisseau de son père ni même si elle serait finalement en mesure de l'aider. Matylda allait donc s'introduire dans leur vaisseau. Il lui faudrait échapper à la surveillance de son père mais, comme il allait probablement être très occupé avec l'équipage et le vaisseau, elle ne doutait pas d'y arriver. Monter à bord du cargo Sentinel serait sans doute bien plus ardu. Matylda se doutait bien qu'une milice rebelle, probablement traquée par l'Empire, n'allait pas laisser son vaisseau sans surveillance. Elle allait donc devoir improviser sur place.

« MATYLDA !, hurla son père depuis l'extérieur de la villa. Qu'est-ce-que tu fabriques encore, on y va maintenant ! »

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix. Ce plan était son seul espoir, sa seule porte de sortie, et elle allait tout faire pour le mener à bien.

Le spatio-port était bondé. Dans un sens, c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Matylda s'était habillée de façon à passer inaperçue et cela serait d'autant plus facile avec une foule dense dans laquelle se dissimuler. Comme elle l'avait anticipé, à peine étaient-ils arrivés sur place, que son père s'était déjà rué vers le capitaine de son équipage pour lui expliquer la situation et lui demander de régler les procédures de décollage le plus rapidement possible. L'instant d'après, la jeune femme se retrouvait seule au milieu du tarmac son père pensant probablement qu'elle se rendrait immédiatement et sans faire de détour à bord de leur vaisseau. Au lieu de cela, elle se mit en quête du vaisseau des Sentinels. Il y avait un nombre incalculable de vaisseaux et trouver le bon ne fut pas simple mais Matylda réussi finalement à le localiser. Comme elle s'en doutait, ils cherchaient à rester discrets et ils avaient donc amarré leur vaisseau dans un coin reculé du spatio-port. À première vue, personne ne semblait le surveiller et la trappe était ouverte. Matylda s'approcha discrètement et, une fois au pied de l'appareil, elle regarda une dernière fois derrière elle avant de monter à bord sans plus d'hésitation.

Le bâtiment était grand. _Pas étonnant qu'ils soient quatre,_ pensa la jeune femme, _il faut un véritable équipage pour manoeuvrer un vaisseau aussi grand._ Entendant des voix et ne voulant pas se faire repérer avant le décollage au risque de se voir expulsée par les Sentinels, Matylda avisa ce qui lui sembla être un renfoncement dans la paroi et s'y engouffra. En réalité, une échelle menait dans les cales. Arrivée en bas, la jeune femme décida qu'elle serait probablement bien cachée au milieu des caisses de provisions et, très probablement, de munitions. S'enfonçant un peu plus profondément, elle se trouva bientôt face à quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Elle savait que c'était un fighter, ces petits vaisseaux individuels extrêmement rapides et puissants, mais le modèle qui se trouvait devant elle ne ressemblait en rien aux sombres TIE-fighter impériaux qu'elle voyait parfois passer sur les holocrans. Celui-ci semblait plutôt sortir tout droit de l'une de ses histoires préférées, elle aurait voulu s'en approcher mais un bruit l'arrêta net. Alors qu'elle était persuadée de voir apparaître un Sentinel, un petit droïde s'approcha d'elle. C'était une unité astromécanicienne de classe RD, elle en avait déjà vu sur Tatooine. Il était vert et argent, les mêmes couleurs que le fighter, et avait l'air de vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu me dis.

\- BIIIP BOOOOOP BAAAA

\- Chut! Ne fais pas tellement de bruit, j'essaye de passer inaperçue. »

Semblant comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, le petit robot la guida vers un recoin de la cale avant de disparaître à toute vitesse sous le regard interloqué de la jeune femme. Elle voulu d'abord partir à sa recherche, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas rester seule dans les entrailles froides du vaisseau mais, à ce moment précis, elle entendit la trappe remonter puis se fermer dans un claquement sourd. Quelques secondes plus tard, les moteurs se mettaient en marche dans un vrombissement puissants. Et, alors que le vaisseau entamait son décollage, Matylda s'asseyait au fond de la cale espérant vraiment avoir fait le bon choix.


	9. Chapitre 8

~ Coruscant, Palais Impérial ~

Il jubilait. Depuis la mort de son ancien maître, Darth Tyranus, il rongeait son frein en attendant de pouvoir faire ses preuves et, enfin, la chance lui souriait. Le grand Maître, l'Empereur lui même, connu parmi les Sith en tant que Darth Sidious, l'avait fait demandé dans ses appartements privés. Nul doute qu'il allait lui confier une mission de la plus haute importance. Reprenant contenance devant l'imposante porte en acier, il frappa avant de pénétrer dans l'antre du souverain. Ce dernier était assis dans un immense trône faisant face à la capitale qui s'étendait sous leurs pieds. L'Empereur lui tournait le dos. Sans attendre, il s'agenouilla.

« Vous m'avez fait demander, Mon Seigneur ?

\- Ah. Darth Hell, je t'attendais, lui répondit la voix sirupeuse de l'Empereur. Relèves-toi et approches.

\- Bien maître, Darth Hell vint se tenir aux côtés du maître.

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que nous travaillons actuellement à la réalisation de notre Grand Oeuvre. Malheureusement, nous rencontrons des difficultés qui nous retardent, ce qui me déplait fortement.

\- Et, y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider à remédier à ce contre-temps ? De quelque nature qu'il soit bien évidemment.

\- C'est là la raison de ta présence. J'ai besoin d'un homme de confiance pour effectuer une mission de la plus haute importance.

\- Je vous suis tout dévoué, Mon Seigneur, Hell choisi d'en rajouter et de s'écraser plus bas que terre. Et je ne reculerai devant rien pour accomplir vos demandes.

\- Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. J'ai donc une mission à te confier. Afin de pouvoir finaliser notre projet, j'ai besoin de localiser et de récupérer quelque chose, quelque chose qui appartenait autre fois aux Jedi.

\- Dites-moi quelle est cette chose, Darth Hell fulminait, la simple mention des Jedi le mettait en rage.

\- Il se trouve que ces petits cachotiers avaient en leur possession des documents extrêmement importants cachés au sein de ce qu'ils appelaient les Archives. Elles étaient localisées ici même pendant leur règne mais j'ai bien peur qu'ils ne les aient déplacées avant l'avènement de l'Empire. Je n'ai moi même appris leur existence que très récemment et Vador n'est malheureusement pas en mesure de m'en dire plus. C'est pourtant dans ces mêmes Archives que se trouve l'information capitale qu'il nous manque, j'ai donc besoin de toi pour les retrouver.

\- Je ferai tout ce que vous me demanderez, Mon Seigneur.

\- Trouve les Archives. Une fois que ça sera fait, cherches tout ce qui se rapporte de près ou de loin aux cristaux Kyber et ramène moi ce que tu auras trouvé. Cette mission est capitale pour le bon déroulement de nos plans et je compte sur toi pour la mener à bien.

\- Je ne vous décevrai pas.

\- Va à présent, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. »

Hell était né sur Korriban, terre natale de la très ancienne race des Sith. Si aujourd'hui, l'Ordre des Sith accueillait en son sein toute personne souhaitant prêter allégeance au côté obscur de la Force et ce qu'elle que soit sa race, autrefois seuls les natifs de Korriban pouvaient prétendre à ce titre. Malheureusement, les siècles passant et, au gré des multiples guerres successives qui la frappèrent, la planète se dépeupla peu à peu. Hell était l'un des rares représentants actuels de la race des Sith de sang pur, ses yeux d'or et sa peau rouge en témoignant. Si ses semblables préféraient désormais vivre en ermites sur leur planète afin de préserver la race, lui avait été repéré jeune par Darth Sidious lui même. Sa signature de Force était alors si puissante, qu'il avait envoyé son ancien apprenti de l'époque, Darth Tyranus, le chercher et l'avait ensuite chargé de sa formation. Depuis, Tyranus était mort, tué par le Chevalier Jedi Anakin Skywalker et Hell, malgré son jeune âge, était devenu Seigneur Sith à son tour. Cependant, entre la chute de la République, l'avènement de l'Empire et l'extermination des Jedi, Hell ne s'était encore jamais vu confier de mission personnelle, ce qui l'énervait fortement. Enfin, Sidious semblait se rappeler de son existence et lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour le laisser accomplir une mission aussi importante.

Sidious. Si Hell devait être complètement honnête, il n'appréciait que moyennement le Seigneur Noir des Sith. Certes, il lui avait prêté une allégeance éternelle, mais le fait qu'un simple humain gouverne l'Ordre, alors que ce privilège aurait dû revenir à un Sang-Pur, lui déplaisait fortement. Certes, l'Ordre des Sith était au bord de l'extinction et il avait réussi à le reconstituer mais Hell ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet homme occupait une place qui n'était pas la sienne.

« Maître ? Vous êtes de retour ? »

Darth Hell fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de son apprentie, Ténébris. Si l'Ordre des Siths n'était plus au bord de la ruine, il était encore loin d'avoir la puissance de l'Ancien Ordre Jedi. C'est pourquoi il était primordial de former de nouveaux éléments et c'est ainsi que Hell s'était retrouvé, à vingt-cinq ans, au lendemain de la mort de son Maître, projeté au rang de Seigneur avec une apprentie dont il se serait bien passé. Ténébris n'avait alors que quatorze ans et il était persuadé qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à rien avec elle. Pourtant, quatre ans plus tard, elle était toujours avec lui et avait progressé de façon fulgurante. La jeune fille ferait un excellent Maître un jour et, pour l'heure, elle lui était entièrement dévouée.

« Qu'a dit le Seigneur Sidious ?

\- Prépare tes affaires, Ténébris. Il m'a confié une mission de la plus haute importance et je t'emmène avec moi.

\- Vraiment ? Et où allons nous Maître ?

\- Toute la question est là, justement. Nous devons retrouver quelque chose qui a été perdu. On en discutera en route, je vais faire préparer le vaisseau, on décolle dans une heure.

\- Bien, Maître. »

Ténébris avait mis plusieurs mois à se faire accepter par Maître Hell. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas désirée et qu'il aurait tout fait pour éviter d'avoir à former une apprentie. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait redoublé d'efforts. La jeune fille était humaine et peu d'humains avaient l'honneur d'être choisis pour rejoindre l'Ordre des Sith alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que de jeunes enfants. Elle était l'un d'entre eux. Dès les premières années de sa formation avec les autres jeunes novices, elle avait rêvé et espéré devenir un jour l'apprentie de Hell. Depuis la mort de Darth Maul, il était le dernier Sith de sang pur de l'Ordre et la puissance de sa signature était connue de tous. Elle l'avait toujours admiré de loin, ses techniques de combats exemplaires, sa maîtrise parfaite de la Force et son allégeance sans faille au côté obscur la fascinaient. Alors quand il fut sacré Seigneur Sith, toutes les novices en âge, et elle la première, auraient voulu devenir son apprentie, il était jeune et terriblement beau. C'est elle que Sidious lui attribua. Depuis, elle redoublait d'efforts pour lui plaire et l'impressionner et enfin, elle avait la chance de partir en mission seule avec lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils naviguaient dans l'hyper-espace sans objectif précis en vue, Hell fut soudain pris d'une étrange sensation. Elle se dissipa si vite qu'il ne pouvait dire ce qu'elle présageait. Pourtant, quelque part au fond de lui, il avait l'impression qu'il s'en allait vers quelque chose qui changerait sa vie pour toujours.

~ Phoenix-007, cargo des Sentinels

Hyper-espace ~

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a R7 ? J'ai du travail je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de jouer maintenant.

\- BIIP BOP BOBAPBIIIIP !

\- Il n'y a rien ici, on est dans les cales.

\- BOOOOOOOOOOOP !

\- Mais, enfin qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive ? Tu veux me montrer quelque chose ? »

Depuis le fond de la cale où elle s'était réfugiée, Matylda tentait de se faire toute petite. Son plan lui paraissait soudain nettement moins brillant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'elle dirait aux Sentinels quand ils l'a découvriraient à bord de leur vaisseau mais elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait pas à affronter cette situation avant leur prochaine escale. Or, la trappe menant aux cales venait de s'ouvrir et le petit droïde qu'elle avait rencontré quelques heures auparavant semblait fermement décidé à mener Cassiopea droit vers elle. La jeune femme aurait voulu disparaître et se fondre dans la paroi.

« R7, ça suffit maintenant, revient ici on remonte.

\- BIIIIIIIP !

\- Quoi ?! »

Cassiopea était désespérée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui voulait son droïde. Ils avaient quitté Nubia depuis à peine quelques heures et, depuis, il n'avait cessé de venir la déranger. À bout de nerfs, elle avait fini par le suivre, ne serait-ce que pour le faire taire. Maintenant qu'elle était dans la cale, elle était persuadée qu'il lui faisait perdre son temps ce qui n'arrangeait en rien son agacement.

La nuit lui ayant porté conseil, la jeune femme avait finalement décidé d'emmener Matylda à bord du Phoenix. Ils auraient fait demi-tour et seraient retournés la déposer à la base afin de la mettre en sécurité, avant de repartir le plus rapidement possible vers Coruscant. Ils auraient perdu du temps, mais la situation en valait la peine. Cassiopea avait donc attendu au spatio-port en guettant l'arrivée des Sunssand. Si elle n'avait pas vu Matylda, elle avait rapidement repéré son père en pleine discussion avec un contrôleur. La jeune femme était donc allée le voir pour lui demander où trouver sa fille, prétextant vouloir la saluer avant leur départ. Il lui avait alors répondu que Matylda était déjà à bord de leur vaisseau et qu'ils allaient justement décoller d'une minute à l'autre. Que Matylda ait changé d'avis ou que son père l'ait trainée de force et enfermée à bord n'avait pas d'importance. Quelques minutes plus tard, le vaisseau décollait sous le regard désemparé de Cassiopea.

R7 insistait. Il insistait vraiment, comme si quelque chose avait réellement retenu son attention dans cette cale. Cassiopea, qui avait abandonné et qui était presque sortie, s'arrêta brutalement. Le signal était faible, comme si on tentait de le masquer et c'est probablement pour ça qu'elle ne l'avait pas senti en entrant dans les cales. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle se concentrait sur la sensation, la jeune femme n'avait presque plus de doute.

« R7, est-ce-qu'il y a quelqu'un ici ? »

C'était impossible. Cassiopea ne pouvait pas l'avoir repérée, elle ne s'était même pas approchée de sa cachette et elle lui tournait même le dos. Comment alors avait-elle pu deviner que quelqu'un se cachait là ? Matylda retint sa respiration et ferma les yeux. Peut-être qu'elle allait finalement repartir, qu'elle se dirait qu'elle avait rêvé, la jeune femme était terrifiée à l'idée de peut-être se faire expulser du vaisseau parce qu'elle serait trop gênante pour son équipage.

Cassiopea souriait. Comment avait-elle fait pour monter à bord sans se faire repérer ? Ivan était extrêmement scrupuleux à ce sujet et ne laissait jamais le Phoenix sans surveillance, Sor avait même tendance à dire qu'il était pire qu'une mère poule couvant ses petits. Pourtant, Matylda avait réussi à s'embarquer clandestinement ce qui allait probablement fortement déplaire à ses amis mais qui la rassurait, elle.

« Tu sais, je sais que tu es là, dit Cassiopea en s'adossant contre la paroi. Ivan va être furieux quand il va apprendre que tu as échappé à sa surveillance, il n'est pas très aimable avec les étrangers mais il n'est pas méchant. J'ai croisé ton père sur le tarmac, il m'a dit que tu avais déjà embarqué alors j'ai pensé que tu avais changé d'avis. Je voulais te dire que tu pouvais venir avec nous, on serait allé te déposer en sécurité jusqu'à ce que tu décides quoi faire. Apparement, tu as été plus rapide que moi. Tu peux sortir de ta cachette, tu sais. »

Timidement, Matylda s'extirpa de son refuge. Contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait, Cassiopea n'avait pas l'air d'être en colère, elle l'a regardait même d'un air amusé.

« Tu aurais du venir me voir, au lieu de t'embarquer comme ça.

\- Je voulais le faire, mais j'avais peur que tu dises non, répondit Matylda en soupirant. Je me suis dit que j'allais être un fardeau pour vous, alors je pensais rester cachée là et descendre au prochain arrêt.

\- Tu ne sais même pas où on va, et jamais on aurait refusé de t'emmener. Déjà parce que j'avais de toute façon décidé de le faire et ensuite parce qu'on accueille tout le monde depuis un moment maintenant. Enfin, je suppose que ton père ignore complètement que tu es là ?

\- Oui, j'avais de toute façon prévu de profiter de ce voyage pour partir et j'avais l'intention de lui dire mais, comme les choses ne se sont pas tout à fait passées comme je l'imaginais, j'ai légèrement du improviser. Je lui ai glissé un message dans ses affaires, sans lui dire où j'allais évidemment. Il ne le trouvera sûrement même pas avant Tatooine, il est tellement en colère à cause de Pryde qu'il ne s'intéressera probablement pas à moi avant l'atterrissage.

\- Tu crois que tes parents comprendront ?

\- Non. Bien sûr que non. Ils sont trop contents de leur petite vie rangée, loin de la menace impériale, tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'est que je trouve à bon parti à épouser pour pouvoir prendre ensuite la succession de mon père. Jamais ils n'auraient envisagé un autre futur pour moi.

\- Et tu ne leur a jamais dit que tu rêvais d'autre chose ?

\- J'ai essayé, souvent, mais ils ont toujours dit que c'était des rêves ridicules et que ça me passerait. Ils ont dit quoi tes parents quand tu es partie ?

\- Ah. En fait, je n'avais que deux ans quand je les ai quittés, donc je ne me souviens même pas d'eux.

\- Oh, désolée.

\- C'est rien. On a qu'à dire que j'ai eu une éducation un peu particulière. L'important c'est que tu leur a quand même laissé quelque chose pour leur expliquer. Par contre, on a un autre problème maintenant. Si tu étais venue nous voir on aurait pu s'organiser, là on est déjà en hyper-espace et, étant donné qu'on va arriver dans, disons, moins de quatre heures, on ne va plus faire demi-tour.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas causer de problèmes.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, allez viens, on va rejoindre les autres. Ça caille dans ces cales. R7 ? Réveilles-toi, ce n'est pas le moment de te mettre en veille, on remonte. »


	10. Chapitre 9

Comme l'avait dit Cassiopea, Ivan ne semblait pas véritablement emballé par sa présence à bord. Ses yeux turquoise la dévisageaient et Matylda tentait de sa cacher derrière Cassiopea pour échapper à ce regard inquisiteur.

« La situation est loin d'être idéale Cass, tu réalises qu'elle va nous poser des problèmes ?

\- Ohhh ne soit pas rabat-joie Ivan ! Ne l'écoutes pas tu es la bienvenue ici, je m'appelle Navo, enchantée.

\- Euh, moi aussi, répondit Matylda en prenant timidement la main que lui tendait la jeune Miralan. Je ne veux pas déranger, vraiment. Alors vous pouvez me déposer où vous voulez et je me débrouillerai.

\- Ne soit pas ridicule, répliqua Cassiopea. Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule, tu viens avec nous. Il faut juste qu'on discute de la logistique.

\- Il reste trois heures grand max, les informa le Twi'lek assis au poste de pilotage. On ne peut plus faire demi-tour, ça serait complètement stupide. Mais Iv n'a pas tord, l'emmener n'est pas une bonne idée. On ne sait même pas exactement vers quoi on va et ça pourrait être dangereux.

\- Je pourrais juste rester à bord du vaisseau, tenta Matylda. Je ne dérangerai pas. Vous allez où d'ailleurs, si je peux demander ?

\- Coruscant, répondit Cassiopea. Hors de question que je te laisse toute seule dans la capitale impériale.

\- Cassiopea, insista Ivan. On ne sait même pas nous mêmes dans quoi on se lance et tu veux l'entrainer là dedans ? Je sais bien qu'elle… enfin tu vois, mais…

\- Que je quoi ?, demanda Matylda. Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

\- On en parlera plus tard d'accord, lui répondit Cassiopea. Pour l'instant il faut qu'on trouve une solution à notre problème.

\- Je crois qu'on va aussi devoir remettre ça à plus tard, intervint soudain Sor'Leku. Je veux pas vous faire flipper, mais les radars détectent une présence qui se rapproche dangereusement de nous.

\- Quel genre de présence ?, Cassiopea était déjà penchée sur les tableaux de contrôle.

\- Impériale, y a aucun doute là dessus. Je reconnais la signature des Croiseurs de chasse.

\- Quittes l'hyper-espace, maintenant ! »

L'instant suivant, le Phoenix naviguait au ralentit. Sor'leku avait coupé tous leurs systèmes de localisation et ils tentaient de se rendre invisibles. Cassiopea savait que cette mission serait périlleuse, mais elle n'imaginait tout de même pas avoir à affronter les Impériaux avant même d'avoir atteint Coruscant. Le silence régnait à bord, personne n'osait prononcer un mot, tous espérant que le vaisseau ennemi n'avait pas eu le temps de les repérer. Malheureusement, une distorsion de l'espace et l'apparition d'un Croiseur impérial mit fin à tous leurs espoirs.

« On a un gros problème, murmura Cassiopea. ils nous ont repéré et, je ne sais pas combien ils sont là dedans mais je suis prête à parier qu'on est inférieurs en nombre.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait alors, demanda Navo.

\- À mon avis, renchérit Sor. Ils ne nous voient pas. J'ai été rapide, ils savent qu'il y a quelqu'un et maintenant ils nous cherchent. Conclusion, on doit se planquer. Vite.

\- Sous le vaisseau, dit soudain Matylda.

\- Quoi ?, demanda Sor incrédule.

\- Sous le vaisseau. C'est une technique courante chez les gens peu recommandables qui veulent passer inaperçus et atterrir en toute discrétion. On voit ça tout le temps sur Tatooine. Ils cachent leurs vaisseaux sous des bâtiments de marchandises plus gros qui atterrissent légalement.

\- Bonne idée, ils ne penseront pas à ça. Passes dans la chaîne de météorites à bâbord, Sor et ensuite aborde les par en-dessous. Ils vont fouiller les environs et ils repasseront en hyper-espace dès qu'ils verront qu'il n'y a rien, là on pourra les décrocher et repartir dans une autre boucle de vitesse lumière vers Coruscant. Mais on ne peut pas prendre de risques, ils peuvent nous tomber dessus alors on se tient près à réagir.

\- Cass a raison, renchérit Sor. Je gère les commandes, descendez aux cales pour préparer l'armement, et ramenez moi mon canon-blaster. Matylda, tu peux rester ici avec moi. »

Tandis que Matylda s'installait dans le siège du co-pilote, les trois Sentinels descendaient dans les cales. Laissant Navo partir devant, Ivan retint Cassiopea.

« Cassiopea… ça ne va pas, qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? J'ai cru sentir quelque chose mais…

\- C'est rien, tout va bien ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Cass, tu trembles. Alors ne me dis pas que ça va.

\- C'est juste… j'ai ressenti quelque chose quand ce Croiseur est apparu, un truc que je n'avais encore jamais senti avant.

\- Je l'ai perçu aussi. C'était un peu comme la première fois que je t'ai rencontrée, mais avec une signature différente. Après je ne peux pas juger, je n'ai que des prédispositions à la Force, c'est toi qui la maîtrise.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'avais jamais rencontré de signature comme celle-là. Et elle m'a frappée tellement fort… qui est-ce-qui est à bord de ce vaisseau ?

\- Aucune idée, mais il va falloir redoubler de prudence. Si tu l'a senti il y a de fortes chances que ça ait marché aussi dans l'autre sens. Tu peux masquer ta signature pour qu'on ne te remarque pas mais pas Matylda. Elle ignore complètement de quoi elle est capable.

\- Je m'occupe d'elle. Je peux nous rendre invisibles toutes les deux, pas très longtemps mais ça devrait suffire.

\- Sois prudente quand même.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, viens Navo nous attends. »

« Maître ? Vous vous sentez bien ? »

Darth Hell était comme figé devant l'observatoire du vaisseau, son regard rivé vers l'horizon. Étant né sur une planète peuplée d'êtres sensibles à la Force et ayant grandi au sein de l'Ordre des Sith, il avait eu l'habitude de ressentir, avec plus ou moins d'intensité, les signatures de ses semblables. Pourtant, à cet instant, il avait l'impression d'avoir été traversé par la foudre. Il n'avait encore jamais rencontré de signature comme celle-là, si forte et en même temps si singulière qu'il avait été incapable de définir si elle appartenait à l'un des siens ou, au contraire, à un ennemi. En plus, elle avait disparu presque immédiatement, à tel point que le jeune homme se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

« Tu n'as rien senti ?, demanda-t-il à Ténébris.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- C'est rien, oublies. On a repéré quelque chose, un vaisseau ?

\- Nos scanners sont en action mais pour l'instant ça ne donne rien. Peut-être que le signalement provenait d'une autre boucle de vitesse lumière. Il n'y a sûrement rien ici, on ferait mieux de repartir pour accomplir notre mission.

\- Non. Continuez de scanner, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un ici.

\- Mais, Maître…

\- C'est un ordre ! »

Claquant la porte de l'observatoire derrière lui, Hell se rendit d'un pas décidé en salle de contrôle où plusieurs techniciens s'affairaient autour des scanners. D'un seul regard de sa part, tous s'empressèrent de quitter la pièce, terrorisés. S'asseyant devant les panneaux de contrôle, le jeune Sith actionna tous les détecteurs présents sur le vaisseau, persuadé de trouver quelque chose contrairement à ce que tous semblaient penser. S'il fermait les yeux, il arrivait encore à percevoir la sensation qui l'avait assailli quelques instants plus tôt et il était déterminé à en trouver la provenance.

« Seigneur Hell ?, un technicien venait d'entrer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais mes hommes ont détecté une anomalie sur le flan droit de la coque du vaisseau, du côté des cales. Probablement une simple avarie mais je voulais tout de même vous prévenir.

\- Dites à vos hommes de revenir ici et de surveiller les panneaux de contrôle, si vous percevez le moindre signal, prévenez-moi immédiatement.

\- À vos ordre, mon Seigneur. Où allez-vous ?

\- Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe dans les cales, tenez-vous prêt à agir en cas de problème.

\- Bien mon Seigneur. »

Quittant la salle de contrôle, Hell se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le lieu indiqué par le technicien. Saisi à nouveau d'un étrange pressentiment et ne voulant prendre aucun risque, il masqua sa signature de Force. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser les portes des cales, son comlink sonna.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Ténébris ?

\- Les techniciens ont identifié l'anomalie sur la coque, maître. Vous aviez raison, il y a bien quelque chose et il semblerait que la chose en question nous ait abordé.

\- Un vaisseau ?

\- On dirait bien oui, probablement le signal que nous avions perçu. Ils sont malins, ils pensaient pouvoir nous échapper mais rien n'échappe au système de surveillance d'un Croiseur impérial. J'envoie des clones et…

\- Non. Ne fais rien. Je veux d'abord aller voir moi-même à quoi nous avons à faire. Envoies-moi les coordonnées exactes de ces passagers clandestins.

\- Mais, Maître, ils peuvent être nombreux.

\- Je te préviens pour les clones mais je veux vérifier quelque chose et j'ai besoin de le faire seul.

\- Bien Maître. »

Coupant la communication, le Seigneur Sith entra dans les cales. Suivant les informations envoyées par Ténébris, il trouva rapidement le point d'encrage utilisé par leurs passagers clandestins. L'idée était bonne, excellente même, et elle aurait probablement fonctionné sur n'importe quel autre vaisseau. Malheureusement pour eux, l'Interceptor faisait partie de la toute dernière génération de Croiseurs impériaux et son sytème de défense et ses scanners étaient ultra-performants. Les intrus n'avaient aucune chance de passer inaperçus.

Le jeune homme repéra rapidement le sas auquel le vaisseau étranger s'était amarré et il s'en approcha silencieusement. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait aucun moyen de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le pilote ayant pris le soin de s'amarrer en sens inverse bloquant l'accès à toutes les issues de l'appareil. Hell contacta le centre de contrôle et, quelques instants plus tard, suite à une manœuvre complexe mais furtive, le vaisseau intrus se trouvait à l'intérieur des cales du Croiseur et Hell se tenait prêt à intervenir.

« On a bougé, affirma Sor'leku.

\- C'est impossible, dit Navo. On est amarré et tu n'as pas touché les commandes.

\- Pourtant je peux t'assurer qu'on a bougé.

\- Sor a raison, répondit Cassiopea. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Restez ici et tenez-vous prêts à agir.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?, s'inquiéta Matylda.

\- Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, je vous préviens s'il y a un problème.

\- Fais gaffe, on sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber avec les impériaux, renchérit Sor. »

Comme il l'avait prévu, Hell n'eut à attendre que quelques instants avant que le sas du vaisseau ne s'ouvre. L'appareil étant d'une taille respectable, le jeune homme s'attendait à voir apparaître un bataillon de mercenaires armés. Au lieu de ça, c'est une jeune femme qui sortit. À la seconde où il la vit, Hell sut que la signature qu'il avait ressentie était la sienne. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, il s'en souviendrait, impossible d'oublier une signature pareille, ou sa jolie propriétaire. Intrigué, Hell s'enfonça un peu plus dans la pénombre et observa.

La jeune femme fit le tour de son vaisseau, tentant probablement de comprendre comment il s'était retrouvé à l'intérieur du Croiseur, avant de s'aventurer dans les cales. Après un rapide tour d'horizon, elle retourna à l'intérieur du cargo. Quelques instants plus tard, elle en ressorti accompagnée cette fois d'un Twi'lek à la peau bleue tenant un énorme canon blaster sur son épaule. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par une jeune Miralan et un humain à la peau sombre. La curiosité de Darth Hell s'envola en un instant, remplacée immédiatement par une colère sourde. Il s'avait qui étaient ces intrus, il le comprit en voyant le symbole gravé sur l'épaule du Twi'lek. Les Sentinels. Cette bande de rebelles semait la zizanie dans les rangs impériaux depuis des mois déjà. Au début, Hell ne les avait pas considérés comme étant particulièrement gênants mais, plus le temps passait et plus la milice devenait puissante allant jusqu'à provoquer de véritables dégâts. Actionnant son comlink, le Sith envoya une alerte aux clones, ces Sentinels n'étaient peut-être que des éclaireurs sans importance mais il ne fallait prendre aucun risque.

« J'hallucine, marmonna Sor'Leku. Comment est-ce qu'on s'est retrouvés là dedans ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Ivan. Et je n'ai jamais vu de vaisseau pareil. La forme est complètement différente de celles des Croiseurs habituels.

\- Un de mes indics m'avait dit que les impériaux travaillaient sur une nouvelle génération de vaisseaux, plus rapides et plus performants. Je pense qu'on vient de rencontrer le premier né, remarqua Navo.

\- En tout cas, reprit Cassiopea, je doute fort que l'Empire confierait un vaisseau de ce genre à n'importe qui. Il transporte sûrement quelqu'un d'important.

\- Conclusion, il faut qu'on se tire vite fait avant de se faire choper et de finir en pâté impérial.

\- Superbe image Sor, soupira Navo. Je vais essayer de hacker le système de défense du vaisseau. On pourra rouvrir le sas et sortir directement par là. Par contre, je ne sais pas du tout comment fonctionne le codage, je n'ai jamais eu à travailler sur un vaisseau de ce genre et ça risque de prendre du temps.

\- Combien de temps ?, demanda Cassiopea.

\- J'en sais rien, quelques heures, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu vas devoir faire très vite. On ne va pas tarder à avoir de la compagnie, Cassiopea n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que déjà le bruit des pas des clones se faisait entendre.

\- C'est pas vrai, pesta Sor. Mais ils sont combien ?

\- Nombreux apparement, Cass ?

\- Navo, occupes-toi de nous trouver une porte de sortie et veilles sur Matylda, je ne veux pas qu'elle sorte du vaisseau. Les gars, on va s'occuper de leur cas. »

A peine Navo était-elle retournée à l'intérieur du Phoenix que déjà les portes des cales s'ouvraient laissant entrer des dizaines de clones. Il ne s'agissait pas de clones basiques, mais de deathtroopers. Ces clones entièrement vêtus de noir et lourdement armés n'avaient rien de simples soldats mais tenaient plutôt des mercenaires et étaient réputés pour travailler sous les ordres directs de Darth Vador, le bras droit de l'Empereur.

« Je rêve, hurla Sor. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'ils foutent là ceux-là ?! C'est pas le vaisseau de Vador !

\- Non, répondit Cassiopea. Mais s'ils sont là c'est pas pour rien, ils ne travaillent que pour les meilleurs. Tenez vous prêts, ils sont coriaces. »

Les clones s'élancèrent instantanément sur les Sentinels et, sous le regard de Darth Hell, le combat commença. Les deathtroopers étaient des soldats d'élite et Hell en avait réquisitionné plusieurs bataillons pour sa mission. Ils auraient du ne faire qu'une bouchée de ces trois rebelles et pourtant, ils ne semblaient pas pouvoir les atteindre. La réputation des Sentinels n'était pas surfaite, ils étaient brillants. Leurs mouvements étaient rapides et précis et ils semblaient éviter tous les coups qui leurs étaient destinés. De plus, il était évident que ces trois là avaient l'habitude de combattre côte à côte, ils se complétaient à merveille.

Furieux, Hell observait ses troupes. Comment des mercenaires pouvaient-ils se faire massacrer par de stupides rebelles ? Rapidement, il ne put plus supporter la situation. Le Sith empoigna le sabre laser sanglé à sa taille et, l'allumant, il s'élança dans le combat. Il avait rapidement pris l'humain pour cible et se dirigeait droit sur lui. Seulement, au moment de lui porter le coup fatal, sa lame rouge se heurta violemment contre deux autres, d'un orange éclatant.


	11. Chapitre 10

Cassiopea le senti avant de le voir. Subitement, la signature de Force qu'elle avait ressentie précédemment, et qui avait complètement disparu, l'avait à nouveau frappée de plein fouet. C'est en se tournant brusquement qu'elle le vit. La jeune femme n'avait encore jamais vu de vrai Sith, bien sûr elle avait croisé plusieurs membres de cet Ordre malsain mais la plupart étaient des Jedi noirs, jamais encore elle n'avait rencontré de véritable maître du côté obscur. Sans surprise, sa peau était rouge et ses yeux dorés mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours imaginé, il n'avait rien d'un monstre répugnant, il était étonnamment jeune et plutôt séduisant. Et il se dirigeait droit sur Ivan, sabre laser au poing. Cassiopea n'hésita pas une seconde. Décrochant ses propres sabres de sa ceinture, elle eut juste le temps de les allumer et de les croiser devant Ivan, bloquant de ce fait le coup fatal qui l'attendait.

Les Sith naissaient dotés d'une maîtrise parfaite de leurs sentiments, ce qui faisait d'eux des guerriers redoutables. Hell pouvait, et avait, massacré des dizaines de personnes sans ressentir le moindre remord. D'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas comme s'il avait souhaité la mort de ces gens, ses sentiments étaient si profondément enfouis en lui que même la haine et le désir de tuer étaient des inconnues pour lui. Mais, à cet instant et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, en plongeant dans le regard haineux de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, il ressenti quelque chose. Quoi ? Il était bien incapable de le décrire mais il était cependant certain d'une chose. Il détestait ce sentiment.

« Jedi, rugit-il

\- Plus maintenant, répondit Cassiopea tout aussi férocement ».

Ils attaquèrent au même moment. Hell était physiquement plus fort mais Cassiopea était rapide et agile. Les coups fusaient avec une vitesse affolante et les sabres s'entrechoquaient avec tellement de force que les murs du vaisseau s'étaient mis à trembler. Autour d'eux, les combats avaient cessé et tous observaient le duel qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Bientôt, les coups de sabres furent accompagnés de distorsions dans la Force, Hell tentant de blesser Cassiopea par sa seule pensée et la jeune femme bloquant tous ses essais en lui propulsant dessus tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce et qui était suffisamment maniable pour être manipulé avec la Force. Le combat semblait sans fin et son issue était incertaine, les deux adversaires étant aussi fort l'un que l'autre.

Depuis sa cachette à l'entrée du Phoenix, Matylda observait, médusée, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Au cours de sa vie, la jeune femme avait lu de nombreuses histoires sur les Jedi et leurs ennemis les Sith et, même si elle savait que tout était réel, elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle pourrait un jour rencontrer de véritables chevaliers. Après tout, l'Ordre Jedi avait disparu lorsque la République Galactique était tombée et que l'Empire avait été crée et tout portait à croire que tous les membres n'étaient plus de ce monde. Alors comment expliquer ce qu'elle voyait ? L'homme à la peau rouge était clairement un Sith, c'est comme ça qu'ils étaient décrits dans ses livres, et il maniait un sabre rouge. Matylda eu une drôle d'impression de déjà-vu en le regardant mais celle-ci fut rapidement dissipée quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Cassiopea. En la rencontrant, la jeune femme avait compris qu'elle cachait quelque chose, probablement en rapport avec ce passé qu'elle avait décidé de fuir. Maintenant elle comprenait. Cassiopea était, ou avait été étant donné que l'Ordre n'existait plus, une Jedi. Les deux sabres orange qu'elle maniait en était la preuve.

Fascinée, Matylda ne la quittait pas des yeux. Ses romans racontaient que les techniques de combats des Jedi ressemblaient à des mouvements de danse et, en observant Cassiopea et sa manière de bouger, c'est exactement l'impression qu'elle eut. Son adversaire avait une technique similaire et, si la volonté qu'ils avaient de tuer l'autre n'avait pas été aussi évidente, on aurait pu croire que l'on assistait à une sorte de pas de deux.

Un coup plus fort que les autres de la part du Sith sortit Matylda de sa contemplation. Rapidement, elle se rendit compte de la gravité de la situation. Les troopers qui avaient cessé le combat au début du duel avaient repris du poil de la bête et acculaient à présent Sor et Ivan qui commençaient à avoir du mal à riposter. Sans Cassiopea, il manquait le troisième maillon de leur trio et ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de se retrouver dans cette situation. Quant à la jeune femme, elle avait emboité ses deux sabres bout à bout pour n'en former qu'un à double lame et le faisait tournoyer autour d'elle pour se protéger des assauts répétés de son adversaire qui lui envoyait des projectiles toujours plus volumineux. Sans doute à l'aide de la Force se dit Matylda.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle rentra rapidement à l'intérieur du Phoenix et alla trouver Navo qui cherchait toujours un moyen de les sortir de là.

« Navo, cria-t-elle. Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?

\- J'y suis presque, lui répondit la jeune Miralan les yeux rivés sur ses holocrans. Un problème ?

\- La situation dégénère, je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent les battre. Il faut vite qu'on parte d'ici.

\- Je t'avais demandé de rester à l'intérieur.

\- Je ne suis pas sortie, je suis juste allée jeter un œil dehors pour voir où ils en étaient. Personne ne m'a vue.

\- Bon. Je vais faire vite.

\- Au fait, Matylda hésita.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi personne ne m'a dit que Cassiopea était une Jedi ?

\- Ah. Tu as vu, Navo ne semblait pas enchantée. Écoutes, c'est un sujet délicat et je pense que tu ferais mieux de lui en parler directement quand on sera sortis d'ici.

\- Oh, d'accord. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

\- Tu sais piloter ?

\- Oui, mon père m'a appris quand j'étais plus jeune.

\- Alors installes-toi aux commandes. J'ai réussi à pénétrer le système et j'aurait bientôt craqué la sécurité du vaisseau. Une fois que le sas sera ouvert, il faudra faire très vite pour sortir. J'irais les prévenir et tu pourras immédiatement démarré les moteurs. Sor reprendra les commandes dès qu'il sera à bord pour nous distancer du vaisseau et nous passer en vitesse lumière mais il faut d'abord qu'on sorte de là. Tu penses que tu peux y arriver ?

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux, dit sérieusement Matylda.

\- Vas aux commandes et prépares-toi, je te donnerais le signal. »

Cassiopea avait affronté de nombreux adversaires au cours de sa vie, après tout, elle avait fait la Guerre des Clones. Pourtant, elle n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme le Sith qui lui faisait face. Il était extrêmement puissant et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'atteindre, probablement à cause de cette capacité qu'avait les natifs de Korriban à ne rien ressentir. Il paraît tous les coups qu'elle lui adressait et évitait toutes ses attaques de Force, mais elle en faisait de même. Si l'un des deux semblait prendre le dessus, l'autre revenait en force l'instant d'après dans une boucle qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'achever. La jeune femme, épuisée par tous les efforts qu'elle fournissait, en était arrivée à se demander si ce combat s'arrêterait un jour. Elle s'inquiétait d'autant plus qu'elle voyait du coin de l'oeil que Sor et Ivan étaient en difficulté face aux deathtroopers, si Navo ne les sortait pas rapidement de cette situation délicate, les choses risquaient de mal tourner.

Personne n'avait jamais résisté à Hell. Tous ceux qui avaient osé croiser son sabre étaient tombés face à ses coups mortels, ses duels n'étaient jamais bien longs. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Il avait beau essayer, il ne parvenait pas à dominer ce combat qui restait irrémédiablement neutre. Elle non plus ne parvenait pas à prendre le dessus, ils semblaient de forces égales. La fatigue commençait à le gagner et la puissance de ses attaques diminuait. La rage et l'envie de meurtre, sentiment jusqu'alors inconnu mais qu'il avait identifié comme tel, qu'il avait ressenti en croisant pour la première fois son sabre avec ceux de la Jedi s'était peu à peu estompée pour laisser place à de la curiosité. Personne ne lui avait tenu tête, personne sauf elle. Il ne voulait plus la tuer, il était bien trop intrigué. Voyant que ses soldats allaient très bientôt mettre un terme à la vie des deux autres Sentinels, Hell commença à élaborer une stratégie. Malheureusement, ses pensées furent coupées net quand un vrombissement de moteur se fit entendre. Déconcentré, il ne vit pas le blast que lui lançait son adversaire et il fut propulsé contre un mur.

À l'instant où les moteurs du Phoenix se mirent à rugir, Cassiopea agit. C'était le signal de Navo. Profitant de la surprise du Sith, elle rassembla toute la Force qu'elle put pour l'envoyer s'écraser contre un mur des cales et se se dépêcha de rejoindre Sor et Ivan. Arrivant dans le dos des troopers, elle put rapidement les anéantir et ainsi sortir ses amis de danger. Débarrassés de leurs derniers ennemis, les trois Sentinels se précipitèrent vers leur vaisseau et, à l'instant où les portes se refermèrent sur eux, le Phoenix s'envola par le sas, quittant sa prison impériale.

« Ils nous tirent dessus ces cons !, hurla Sor en se ruant vers le cockpit.

\- Langage !, le réprimanda Navo. Vous allez bien ?, demanda-t-elle en s'adressant cette fois à Cassiopea.

\- Ça va, lui répondit cette dernière. Plus de peur que de mal heureusement, c'est Matylda qui pilote ?

\- Oui, elle s'en sort vraiment bien je n'aurais pas réussi à nous sortir de là sans son aide. Par contre, je te préviens, elle vous a vu combattre et elle va te poser des questions.

\- C'est pas grave, il faut que je lui parle de toute façon. Le plus tôt elle saura, le mieux ça sera.

\- Par contre les filles, intervint Ivan. Sor a raison, ils nous tirent dessus et si on ne passe pas très vite en vitesse lumière, on va se faire descendre.

\- Il faut qu'on prenne de la vitesse pour faire le saut, dit Cassiopea tout en se dirigeant vers le cockpit. Sor ?

\- On est mal Cass, on est mal. Matylda nous a fait un super décollage mais leurs missiles sont puissants, nouvelle génération je suppose et… Non, mais je rêve !, hurla le Twi'lek.

\- Quoi ?, s'inquiéta Matylda qui regardait par-dessus son épaule.

\- Ils nous envoient des têtes chercheuses ces espèces de sales pauvres petits…

\- Sor'Leku, gronda Cassiopea.

\- Pardon madame.

\- Occupe-toi plutôt de nous sortir de là, il faut rapidement passer en vitesse lumière il n'y a que comme ça qu'on peut les perdre.

\- Ça marche, Matylda ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis un peu occupé avec ces, bordel ! Est-ce-que tu peux rentrer Coruscant dans les données des propulseurs ? Tu sais comment faire ?

\- Oui oui, répondit-elle en s'affairant déjà.

\- On est pas assez loin, s'inquiéta Cassiopea. Il faut qu'on prenne de la distance sinon on va les emmener avec nous dans la distorsion et si on ne part pas assez vite ils vont nous envoyer des TIE.

\- Je m'en occupe, asseyez-vous et attachez-vous, ça va secouer. »

Comme Cassiopea l'avait prévu, le Croiseur ne tarda pas à envoyer des chasseurs TIE à leur poursuite. Sor'Leku était un excellent pilote mais entre les têtes chercheuses et les TIE il allait avoir bien du mal à tout affronter et il se concentra donc sur la distance à mettre entre le Phoenix et ses assaillants. Matylda terminait juste de rentrer les coordonnées de la capitale quand le premier chasseur arriva à leur niveau. Le trooper arma son canon mitrailleur et, au même moment où il appuyait sur la détente, Sor'Leku propulsa le vaisseau dans l'hyper-espace, hors de portée.

« Maître, cria Ténébris alors que Hell rejoignait le pont principal du Croiseur. Ils viennent de passer en hyper-espace, on les a perdu. »

Darth Hell ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer l'horizon et le point de distorsion, encore visible, dans lequel avait disparu le vaisseau des Sentinels. Tout était allé trop vite et ses hommes n'avaient pas eu le temps de déterminer les coordonnées choisies par les rebelles, ils les avaient donc bien perdus.

« Vous là, dit-il brusquement en s'adressant à un technicien de contrôle. Sortez-moi toutes nos informations sur les Sentinels, je veux tout voir y compris les avis de recherche de ceux qu'on a déjà identifié.

\- Ou…oui Mon Seigneur, bafouilla le technicien en se mettant immédiatement au travail.

\- Les Sentinels ?, s'enquit Ténébris. Pourquoi vous vous intéressez à eux Maître ?

\- Parce que nos invités surprise étaient des Sentinels, leur symbole était partout.

\- Mais ils nous ont échappé et on a aucun moyen de les retrouver. Et puis, l'Empereur nous a confié une mission de la plus haute importance alors on devrait peut-être…

\- C'est moi qui décide ce que l'on devrait ou ne devrait pas faire, Ténébris !

\- Oui, Maître, pardonnez-moi.

\- Seigneur Hell, interrompit le technicien d'une petite voix. J'ai toute la documentation que vous demandiez.

\- Montrez-moi. »

S'installant au poste de contrôle, Hell se mit à parcourir les fichiers concernant les Sentinels. Il survola les documents concernant leurs activités et leur armement, s'intéressant rapidement aux coordonnées correspondant à une base potentielle. Il ne recherchait qu'une chose.

Enfin, il arriva au dossier des avis de recherche. Le Twi'lek s'appelait Sor'Leku et il avait un sacré pedigree. Hell l'avait effectivement trouvé plutôt agressif. En revanche, la fiche consacrée à l'humain, Ivan Kymeri, manquait cruellement d'informations. Même les données concernant son âge et sa planète d'origine étaient incomplètes, ce qui intrigua fortement Hell. Cependant, une chose était sûre, contrairement à ce que le Seigneur Sith avait pu penser, il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple escouade de reconnaissance. Ces deux-là étaient très haut placés dans la hiérarchie des Sentinels et travaillaient apparement sous les ordres directs du leader du groupe. Ayant lu cette information, Hell savait déjà ce qu'il allait découvrir sur le prochain avis de recherche.

Cassiopea El-Solar. Quand les forces impériales avaient appris que cette nouvelle milice rebelle était dirigée par une femme, les officiels avaient bien ris. Comment une femme, aussi jeune de surcroît, pouvait-elle espérer faire le moindre dégât ? Six mois plus tard, sept planètes libérées et cinq Croiseurs impériaux perdus dans les méandres de l'espace, ces pauvres idiots avaient été forcés de réviser leur jugement. La fiche de la jeune femme était plutôt complète, comparée à celle de Kymeri, et, comme Hell le pensait, elle avait bien appartenu à l'Ordre Jedi et donc participé à la Guerre des Clones. Cependant, sa trace avait été perdue avant le déclenchement de l'Ordre 66 et elle n'était réapparu que lors de la première attaque des Sentinels. Un mystère de plus à élucider.

« Qui est-ce ?, demanda Ténébris une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

\- C'est la leader des Sentinels, répondit Hell. Elle était ici.

\- Oh, et bien elle nous a échappé donc maintenant on devrait vraiment se concentrer sur la mission.

\- Dites, demanda Hell au technicien ignorant de ce fait Ténébris. Nous avons bien un accès aux anciens fichiers holo de l'Ordre Jedi ?

\- Euh oui, Mon Seigneur. J'ai les codes d'accès mais il me faut une autorisation express du gouvernement pour avoir le droit de les utiliser.

\- Laissez tomber l'autorisation, allez-y. Je prendrais la responsabilité en cas de problème.

\- À vos ordre Mon Seigneur, cependant, le processus d'accès est long et sécurisé je vais en avoir pour quelques heures.

\- Faites au plus vite dans ce cas et prévenez-moi dès que vous avez réussi. Pendant ce temps, on poursuit notre route initiale. Je déciderai de la marche à suivre une fois que j'aurais pu consulter ces fichiers.

\- Mais, Maître, je ne vois pas en quoi…

\- Maintenant ça suffit, Ténébris ! Je ne veux plus entendre un mot !

\- Bien, Maître. »

Tournant le dos à son apprentie, le jeune Seigneur Sith alla se poster devant l'immensité sidérale qui s'étendait devant eux. Il avait été tellement fier d'apprendre que l'Empereur lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui confier une mission aussi importante que celle-ci mais à présent, les cristaux Kyber étaient le cadet de ses soucis. Il mènerait sa mission à bien, sa place au sein de l'Ordre des Sith et même sa vie en dépendaient, mais il fallait qu'il retrouve cette femme. Pourquoi et comment était-elle encore en vie ? Par quel miracle arrivait-elle à lui tenir tête ? Que signifiait sa signature et d'où provenait l'étrange connexion qu'il avait ressenti en la percevant ? Et surtout, comment cette jeune femme était-elle parvenue à réveiller en lui des choses qui n'auraient jamais du être là ? Trop de questions sans réponses.

Hell su à cet instant qu'il ferait tout pour comprendre. Même si cela signifiait mettre sa mission en péril, il aurait ses réponses. Et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution.

Il lui fallait Cassiopea El-Solar. Et il l'aurait.

« On est hors de danger ?, demanda Matylda.

\- Oui, répondit Cassiopea. Ils ne peuvent pas nous poursuivre en hyper-espace, à moins de savoir où on va bien sûr. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. »

Cassiopea s'était isolée hors du cockpit pour étudier les plans de la cité de Coruscant. Pour espérer retrouver les Archives, ils allaient devoir s'introduire dans l'ancien Temple Jedi devenu une forteresse depuis l'avènement de l'Empire. Palpatine aurait très bien pu abattre le bâtiment mais, pour une raison obscure, il avait décidé de le conserver. _Peu importe_ , se dit la jeune femme, _y entrer relève quasiment de l'impossible._

Matylda, quant à elle, ne savait pas trop sur quel pied danser. Elle était partie à la recherche de Cassiopea dans le but de lui poser des questions sur ce qu'elle avait vu mais, alors qu'elle se retrouvait face à la jeune femme, elle ne savait plus par où commencer. Elle se tordait les mains et avait l'air très mal à l'aise. Soupirant, Cassiopea releva la tête de ses plans.

« Assieds-toi, je sais que tu veux me demander quelque chose.

\- C'est Navo qui te l'a dit ?, demanda Matylda en s'asseyant près de Cassiopea.

\- Oui, mais je t'en aurais parlé de toute façon.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais sur les Jedi…

\- Oh, j'ai lu énormément de livres sur l'histoire de l'Ordre mais entre la vérité et les histoires…

\- On raconte beaucoup de choses, ria Cassiopea. Mais il ne faut pas croire tout et n'importe quoi. Par exemple, est-ce-que tu sais pourquoi il n'y en a plus ?

\- Alors, là j'ai peur de ne savoir que ce que l'Empire a raconté. Que les Chevaliers ont trahi la République, qu'ils voulaient prendre le contrôle de la galaxie et que l'Empire, le grand sauveur, a maté la rébellion. Et depuis, ils ont disparu.

\- Il n'y a eu aucune rébellion. Les Jedi ont été massacrés.

\- Quoi ?!, hurla Matylda.

\- Palpatine voulait gouverner seul, alors il a monté la République et les Séparatistes les uns contre les autres. Ils voulait que les deux camps s'entre-tuent et il tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre. D'un côté, en tant que Chancelier Suprême, il commandait aux armées de la République et de l'autre côté, en tant que Darth Sidious, il dirigeait toutes les actions des Séparatistes.

\- Alors… il n'y a jamais vraiment eu de guerre ?

\- Pas dans le sens où on l'entend, non. Les deux camps auraient très bien pu trouver un terrain d'entente mais alors il n'aurait jamais eu les pleins pouvoirs qu'il a maintenant. Il serait redevenu simple Chancelier et il aurait perdu tous ses avantages.

\- Tous ces gens sont morts pour rien. Ou alors pour servir les ambitions d'un fou furieux, ce qui équivaut à dire pour rien. Et les Jedi dans tout ça ?

\- On a fait la guerre. La Guerre des Clones. On s'est battus pour sauver une République qu'on avait déjà perdue sans le savoir et, quand le Conseil des Jedi a commencé à comprendre que quelque chose clochait, Palpatine a crié à la rébellion et a fait massacrer les chevaliers.

\- Mais, comment ?

\- L'Ordre 66. Il faut que tu saches que ce que je te racontes là est sûrement le secret le mieux gardé de la galaxie. Personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ce jour là et ceux qui le savait ne sont plus là pour le raconté.

\- Mais, et toi ?

\- J'y viens. Les troopers impériaux ont été crées sur Kamino dans l'objectif de venir renforcer les armées républicaines et ils combattaient sous les ordres des Jedi. On les appelait des clones.

\- Ah ! D'où la Guerre des Clones !

\- Exactement. Ils nous ont aidés à combattre et à éliminer les armées séparatistes. Certains sont même devenus nos amis.

\- Tu as fait la guerre…

\- Oui. Seulement, les clones ont été programmés lors de leur création et devine qui a ordonné leur mise en service.

\- L'Empereur.

\- Évidemment. Il leur a mis quelque chose dans la tête, une sorte de puce qui contenait un programme, un ordre si tu préfères. C'est Palpatine qui détenait la commande d'activation de cet ordre et, quand les Jedi sont devenus trop gênants, il l'a lancé. L'Ordre 66.

\- Qui faisait quoi ?

\- Les clones sont rentrés en transe. Une fois l'ordre activé, ils ont retourné leurs armes contre les Jedi et ils les ont abattus.

\- Oh mon dieu, Matylda était horrifiée.

\- Où qu'ils soient dans la galaxie, les chevaliers se sont fait assassiner par leurs propres hommes. Et pendant que ceux qui étaient en mission mourraient, une armée entière de clones a marché sur le Temple. Ils sont entrés et ils ont massacré tout ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Y compris les Novices et les tout jeunes Padawans.

\- Des enfants, quel horreur.

\- Bien sûr les clones n'avaient absolument pas conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient, ce sont des victimes eux aussi.

\- Et… ils sont tous morts ?

\- Pas tous, ceux qui étaient en mission solo, et qui n'avaient donc pas d'escorte, ont survécu et c'est pour ça que l'Empire nouvellement consacré à lancé la purge.

\- La…purge ?

\- Il y a une unité spéciale de l'armée impériale chargée de traquer les derniers survivants et de les éliminer jusqu'au dernier.

\- Tu es recherchée alors.

\- En fait, Cassiopea sembla hésiter. Mon cas est un peu particulier. J'étais encore Padawan quand la Guerre des Clones a éclaté, j'avais dix-sept ans. Mais j'ai combattu, avec mon Maître on est passé de planètes en planètes et on a vu des centaines et des centaines d'hommes mourir autant au sein de nos rangs que dans les rangs ennemis. Parfois sous nos propres coups. Et puis, certaines choses se sont passées, des choses que je n'ai pas appréciées, et je suis partie.

\- Partie ?

\- J'ai quitté l'Ordre, le jour de mon ordination. J'avais réussi tous les tests avec brio et la cérémonie m'auraient sacrée chevalier Jedi. J'avais dix-neuf ans.

\- Alors… tu n'étais plus là le jour de l'Ordre 66. Mais, pourquoi ?

\- Ça, c'est une histoire que je ne suis pas encore prête à te raconter. Disons seulement que j'ai toujours eu un sérieux problème avec l'autorité et avec le Code des Jedi.

\- Bizarrement, ça ne me surprend pas.

\- Matylda, encore une fois Cassiopea ne semblait pas sûre d'elle. Qu'est-ce-que tu sais sur les pouvoirs des Jedi ?

\- Sur la Force, tu veux dire ? Pas grand chose, seulement que c'est un don que seuls certains élus possèdent.

\- Tout le monde possède le don de la Force mais rares sont ceux qui peuvent l'utiliser. La Force est partout autour de nous et on ne sait pas vraiment comment elle fonctionne. Mais on sait pour les midi-chloriens.

\- Les quoi ?

\- Les midi-chloriens. Ce sont des sortes de particules qu'on peut retrouver dans toutes les formes de vie et ces particules sont en quelques sortes en communion avec la Force. En gros, une certaine quantité de midi-chloriens à l'intérieur d'un être vivant peut le rendre sensible à la Force. On a tous une partie de la Force en nous, mais seuls ceux qui naissent avec une concentration suffisante de midi-chloriens peuvent la maîtriser.

\- Les Jedi.

\- Pas seulement. Les Jedi ont une quantité colossale de midi-chloriens en eux mais il y a différents degrés de maîtrise de la Force. Ivan par exemple, il n'est pas un Jedi mais il a une connexion toute particulière à la Force parce que ses midi-chloriens sont assez élevés.

\- Mais alors, comment on différencie ces gens des Jedi ?

\- La signature. Les Jedi, ou plutôt ceux qui ont le potentiel pour le devenir, dégagent, en plus de la quantité faramineuse de midi-chloriens qu'ils ont dans le sang, une sorte de signalement. Un peu comme si tu avais une aura lumineuse autour de toi et cette aura est unique, tu n'en trouveras pas deux identiques. C'est comme ça que les chevaliers trouvaient les enfants sensibles à la Force.

\- Ça fait beaucoup d'informations.

\- Je sais, désolée. Mais c'est très important, sinon tu ne comprendra pas ce que je vais te dire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu sais pourquoi on a atterri sur Nubia ?

\- Vous vouliez vous ravitailler ?

\- Oui, mais on aurait pu le faire ailleurs, sur une planète moins fréquentée. J'ai choisi Nubia.

\- Pourquoi ?, Matylda semblait soudainement inquiète.

\- Parce que j'ai senti la présence d'une signature de Force, une signature que je n'avais encore jamais rencontrée auparavant.

\- Tu… tu n'es quand même pas entrain de parler de moi, là ?

\- Si. Si, c'est exactement ce que je fais.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire que tu es sensible à la Force, Matylda. Comme moi, et comme tous les autres Jedi. »


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Sélène**_

~ Noyau de la galaxie, Corulag

Curamelle, capitale, demeure du Général Vénusii-Arcadia ~

« Cette transaction est primordiale pour le bon développement de notre programme militaire, mon Général. L'académie aussi doit s'adapter aux nouvelles technologies et aux nouveaux armements dont s'est doté l'Empire récemment et pour cela, il nous faut précipiter la transaction des matières premières avec Balmorra ».

Concentré sur les holocrans disposés dans son bureau, le Général Hector Vénusii-Arcadia écoutait son colonel avec attention. Ces derniers mois avaient été plutôt intenses question activités militaires et de nombreuses améliorations avaient vu le jour dans l'armement impérial. Corulag disposait de la plus grande académie militaire impériale de toute la galaxie et il était donc primordial d'être au point au niveau des équipements afin de permettre une formation optimale des nouveaux soldats.

Hector Vénusii-Arcadia avait toujours été militaire. Tout jeune, il avait fait ses classes et était entré dans l'armée de la République. En grandissant et en gravissant les échelons, il était devenu ambitieux, trop ambitieux pour les anciens sages républicains. Alors quand la guerre avec les Séparatistes avait éclaté, il avait choisi son camp. Corulag était alliée du Chancelier Palpatine depuis son arrivée au Sénat et le Général, alors simple Lieutenant-Colonel, faisait partie des rares privilégiés à avoir eu très tôt connaissance de ses plans de création de l'Empire Galactique. Hector avait alors manoeuvré, tandis que Corulag devenait l'alliée des Séparatistes, faisant de son mieux pour aider le futur Empereur à accomplir ses desseins. Son aide ainsi que celle de la planète toute entière ayant été très appréciée, l'Empereur avait fait de Corulag la deuxième planète de la galaxie juste derrière Coruscant, y avait placé son académie militaire et en avait donné le commandement au nouvellement promu Général Vénusii-Arcadia. Quatre ans après l'avènement de l'Empire, les Vénusii-Arcadia étaient devenus la famille la plus influente de toute la galaxie.

Gloire et pouvoir ne faisant pas tout, il arrivait encore que le Général se retrouve face à de sérieuses problématiques comme celle que venait de lui exposer son second. Balmorra était le plus gros centre de production de droïdes et de véhicules de guerre de la galaxie et l'académie attendait une livraison très importante en provenance de ce centre depuis près d'un mois. Livraison qui commençait à prendre un retard très handicapant, la dernière promotion de l'académie n'allait pas tarder à être diplômée et le Général ne pouvait pas concevoir de laisser ces nouvelles recrues rejoindre les rangs de l'armée sans avoir correctement achevé leur formation. Ce retard était dû à un vote du Sénat qui se faisait attendre et une transaction aussi importante ne pouvant pas être organisée sans l'accord à la majorité absolue des Sénateurs, le Général était bloqué. Les derniers mois avaient été durs pour les soldats impériaux, les milices rebelles devenaient de plus en plus entreprenantes et causaient de nombreux dégâts. Le Sénat avait donc été très occupé et avait relégué sa demande au second plan. Seulement, s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, leurs nouveaux soldats allaient sortir de l'école avec de sérieuses lacunes ce qui n'allait clairement pas arranger les affaires impériales mais faire le lot de celles des rebelles et surtout des Sentinels qui commençaient à être vraiment gênants.

« Dites-moi, reprit le Général après un long moment de réflexion. Quand aura lieu la prochaine session plénière du Sénat ?

\- Dans une semaine, mon Général. Normalement, ils devraient enfin se prononcer sur notre affaire et donc débloquer notre situation.

\- Normalement, oui. Mais je dois m'assurer que la décision se prenne vraiment cette fois, on ne peut plus assumer ce retard. Je vais me rendre sur Coruscant, il faut que j'en discute avec Sélène.

\- La Sénatrice pourrait effectivement s'assurer de la bonne exécution du vote, quand partez-vous ?

\- Dès ce soir, le plus tôt cette affaire sera réglée et le plus vite on pourra terminer la formation de nos hommes. Je vais faire affréter mon vaisseau, Colonel, je vous confie l'académie pendant mon absence.

\- À vos ordres mon Général. »

Sélène Vénusii-Arcadia était frustrée. Cela faisait plusieurs sessions déjà que le Sénat aurait du s'occuper de la livraison de marchandises en provenance de Balmorra vers l'académie de Corulag mais ses confrères ne semblaient pas pressés de procéder au vote. Tous étaient beaucoup trop préoccupés par la perte de l'un des plus gros Croiseur de la flotte impériale, l'un des seuls à être armé d'un redoutable canon à ion. Ce dernier était parti en mission dans la nébuleuse de Coalsack et devait s'occuper de débarrasser l'Empire de quelques nuisibles. Malheureusement, il avait croisé la route des Sentinels et avait fini annihilé, broyé sous l'effondrement de la nébuleuse. La perte du bâtiment et de tous les hommes et équipements qu'il transportait mettait un nouveau coup à l'armée impériale et toutes les actions du Sénat étaient désormais centrées sur la réparation de ce préjudice.

Sélène n'aimait pas les Sentinels, ou plutôt elle ne les comprenait pas. L'Empire avait rendu à la galaxie la grandeur et la stabilité dont la République l'avait privée et la jeune femme ne concevait pas que certaines personnes puissent vouloir se rebeller contre ça.

Quand Sélène était née sur Corulag, vingt-cinq ans auparavant, la République était au sommet de sa gloire. Personne encore ne se plaignait de rien, la paix régnait. Son père étant militaire, la jeune femme s'était vue très tôt initiée aux arts de la guerre et de la politique, ses parents nourrissant de grandes ambitions à son égard. En tant qu'héritière de la grande famille des Vénusii-Arcadia, un brillant avenir lui était réservé. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans, et commençait à peine sa formation universitaire, quand la Guerre des Clones éclata. Toute sa vie, Sélène avait entendu son père et ses amis parler des défauts de la République et surtout de leur désapprobation faces aux pouvoirs que détenait l'Ordre Jedi alors elle comprit pourquoi Corulag ne tarda pas à s'allier aux Séparatistes. Cette République en apparence parfaite n'était en réalité qu'un tissu de mensonges, le Sénat servant de couverture tandis que ces Chevaliers Jedi gouvernaient en réalité la galaxie. L'Empereur avait eu raison de mater leur rébellion, il fallait quelqu'un de puissant et d'intelligent pour remettre la galaxie dans le droit chemin et la débarrasser définitivement des traîtres voulant la contrôler. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé aux Jedi mais, dans tous les cas, ils ne pourraient plus tenter de prendre le contrôle à présent.

La guerre dura longtemps et les Vénusii-Arcadia apportèrent un soutien sans faille aux armées Séparatistes puis au jeune Empire tout juste crée. Son père s'en sorti avec les honneurs et la position la plus en vue de toute la galaxie et Sélène quitta son université corulagienne pour achever sa formation dans la meilleure école de Coruscant. Là-bas, elle apprit tous les rouages du nouvel Empire et devint une experte en politique extérieure. À sa sortie de l'école, pour la récompenser de son excellent parcours et sans doute aussi pour remercier son père, l'Empereur offrit à la jeune femme le poste de Sénatrice de Corulag. À vingt-deux ans, elle était alors la plus jeune de l'assemblée et elle en tirait une immense fierté.

Trois années plus tard, sa position au Sénat était assurée. Alors qu'au départ ses collègues la considéraient comme une fille à papa n'ayant aucun mérite, ils avaient tous appris à la connaître et à apprécier ses qualités de négociatrice et de politicienne. Elle avait acquis une influence certaine. Influence dont elle comptait bien user. Quelques heures auparavant, la jeune femme avait reçu une comm de son père. Ce dernier venait de quitter Corulag et comptait venir plaider sa cause au Sénat lors de la prochaine session plénière et il comptait sur sa fille pour l'aider à préparer le terrain. Sélène avait donc décidé de rendre une petite visite surprise au Sénateur Fenlon, le directeur des débats. Elle contait le convaincre de mettre le sujet de la transaction de matériel au programme de la prochaine session ce qui lui permettrait de défendre les intérêts de sa planète et même d'amener son père à faire une déclaration au sein même du Sénat. Le Général Vénusii-Arcadia était un homme éminemment respecté et Sélène ne doutait pas de l'impact de sa présence sur le résultat du vote.

Le Sénateur Fenlon faisait partie du cercle très privé des conseillers de l'Empereur et il était de ce fait difficile d'obtenir une audience avec lui. De plus, aux vues de la situation actuelle, Sélène savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de le rencontrer avant la session si elle s'y prenait de façon traditionnelle. La jeune femme avait donc décidé d'aller imposer sa présence au vieux Sénateur.

« Maîtresse Sélène ?, un droïde protocolaire venait d'entrer dans le bureau de la jeune Sénatrice. Vous allez quelque part ?

\- Ah, C4, je vais rendre visite au Sénateur Fenlon. Je dois lui parler de quelque chose d'important.

\- Mais, Maîtresse, il n'est pas correct de vous imposer de la sorte sans le consulter au préalable.

\- Je sais C4, mais c'est un cas d'extrême urgence et je dois le voir avant la prochaine session. Tu voulais quelque chose avant que je parte ?

\- Oui Maîtresse, la délégation d'Agamar est arrivée et vous devez vous entretenir avec eux le plus rapidement possible.

\- Déjà ? On ne les attendait pas avant la semaine prochaine.

\- C'est que, Maîtresse, ils sont pressés d'obtenir leur dû.

\- Je n'arrive encore pas à comprendre pourquoi on accepte de s'allier avec ces gens. Après tout, ils organisaient des actions de résistance contre nous il y a encore tout juste six mois.

\- Ils sont revenus à la raison. Et puis, les avantages promis par notre vénéré Empereur en échange de leur allégeance ne sont pas des moindres.

\- Tout de même. Ils étaient en affaires avec les Sentinels.

\- C'est de l'histoire ancienne Maîtresse.

\- Dis à la délégation que je la recevrais dans la soirée. Et j'en profiterais pour tenter de leur soutirer des informations au sujet des Sentinels. Qui sait, peut être qu'en leur proposant encore plus de ces « avantages », ils accepteront de parler.

\- Entendu, Maîtresse. Je vais les faire patienter mais, soyez correcte avec le Sénateur Fenlon. Il n'aime pas qu'on lui manque de respect.

\- Je suis bien élevée, C4. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Après avoir passé ses plus belles robes de gala, Sélène embarqua dans son speeder personnel en direction du bureau de Fenlon. Le vieil homme avait installé ses quartiers dans l'une des plus hautes tours de Coruscant à proximité du Palais Impérial et du Sénat. Il y recevait toutes sortes de visiteurs et, si la plupart étaient des officiels, la jeune femme n'ignorait pas que des affaires bien plus sombres se concluaient aussi dans le secret de cette tour. Le directeur des débats était un proche de l'Empereur et ce depuis bien des décennies, certains disaient même qu'ils avaient grandi et étudié ensemble sur Naboo. Que les rumeurs soient vraies ou fausses avait peu d'importance pour Sélène, tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir était que Fenlon était probablement le plus proche conseiller de l'Empereur et qu'il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer. La jeune Sénatrice allait devoir abattre subtilement ses cartes si elle souhaitait obtenir satisfaction.

Au moment d'aborder à l'embarcadère de la tour, Sélène remarqua qu'un autre vaisseau était déjà stationné. Fenlon avait donc de la visite.

« Halte là, l'arrêta un droïde de combat qui gardait l'entrée. Déclinez votre identité et vos motivations je vous prie.

\- Bonjour, je suis la Sénatrice Vénusii-Arcadia. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec Lord Fenlon et…

\- Rendez-vous. Il vous faut un rendez-vous. Mon système ne vous localise pas sur le planning. Vous devez repartir.

\- C'est que, il s'agit d'une affaire très délicate et le Sénateur m'a fait venir dans le plus grand secret c'est donc normal qu'aucun rendez-vous officiel n'ait été pris.

\- Rendez-vous. Il vous faut un…

\- J'ai bien compris, le coupa Sélène irritée. Vous ne trouverez aucun rendez-vous à mon nom mais, si vous ne me laissez pas rentrer, Lord Fenlon sera très mécontent à votre égard. Il m'attend impatiemment voyez-vous.

\- Rendez-vous… mécontent… erreur… ouverture… »

Profitant du bug système dont souffrait visiblement le droïde qui l'avait conduit à déverrouiller la porte qu'il gardait, Sélène se glissa dans la tour. Elle était déjà venue. Lorsque sa place au Sénat lui avait été officiellement attribuée, le Sénateur Fenlon avait souhaité la recevoir sous prétexte de lui souhaiter la bienvenue. En réalité, ce dernier l'avait soumise à un interrogatoire plutôt musclé et était même allé jusqu'à la menacer. Le fait était que Fenlon et son père ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Le vieux Sénateur considérait le Général comme un opportuniste qui avait su manier les bons pions pour en arriver là où il en était aujourd'hui. Forcément, Sélène n'était à ses yeux qu'un autre des fameux pions de son père et Fenlon lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue au Sénat, ou ailleurs sur Coruscant. Seulement, le temps avait passé et la jeune femme s'était depuis fait des alliés dans la capitale. Fenlon ne lui faisait plus peur.

 _Alors pourquoi est-ce-que je rase les murs_ , se demanda la jeune femme. Parce qu'elle avait beau se sentir confiante, elle savait très bien que si les hommes de Fenlon la trouvaient entrain de roder, ils la mettraient dehors sans aucune hésitation. Pour éviter toute rencontre embarrassante, la jeune femme arpentait donc des couloirs qu'elle n'avait encore jamais exploré. Lors de sa précédente visite, elle avait été directement conduite au bureau du maître des lieux sans passer par le reste de ses quartiers alors cette fois elle avait bien l'intention de fouiner un peu. Si elle parvenait à trouver quoi que ce soit qui lui permettrait d'avoir un avantage sur Fenlon lors des négociations qu'elle allait devoir mener avec lui, elle pourrait plus facilement le faire céder.

La vie du Sénateur n'avait pas l'air d'être bien palpitante. Sélène avait déjà exploré plusieurs couloirs et elle n'avait encore rien rencontré qui aurait pu avoir un quelconque intérêt. Soupirant, la jeune femme se résolut à se diriger vers le bureau de Fenlon en espérant que son visiteur précédent aurait déjà quitté les lieux et que l'effet de surprise jouerait en sa faveur. Fenlon pouvait tout aussi bien la faire escorter de force hors de sa tour. Le bureau du Sénateur se situait au sommet de la tour et, quand Sélène arriva devant la porte, elle fut surprise de le trouver vide. Tout l'étage semblait vide en réalité. Durant son exploration, la Sénatrice avait vu passer plusieurs serviteurs et droïdes de surveillance et, s'il y avait bien une pièce qui méritait d'être activement surveillée, c'était le bureau du maître des lieux. Nul doute que ce bureau renfermait bon nombre de secrets. Prudemment, la jeune femme entra dans la pièce prenant bien le soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Alors qu'elle faisait le tour du bureau, inspectant quelques tiroirs au passage, elle entendit soudain des éclats de voix parmi lesquels elle reconnut celle de Fenlon. Se redressant brusquement, elle s'attendait à voir le Sénateur faire irruption dans son bureau et elle était certaine qu'il n'apprécierait pas de la trouver là. Pourtant, les minutes s'écoulèrent et, si les voix lui parvenaient toujours, Sélène ne vit personne arriver. Se détendant un peu, elle ouvrit précautionneusement la porte du bureau et jeta un coup d'oeil rapide dans le couloir. Personne. _Je ne suis pourtant pas folle_ , s'étonna la jeune femme. _D'où viennent ces voix_?

« Que dites-vous là ?! »

Sélène sursauta violemment, encore la voix du Sénateur Fenlon. Cette fois plus de doute. Une discussion animée avait lieu tout près de là où elle se trouvait, ne lui restait plus qu'à localiser les protagonistes. Suivant les éclats de voix, Sélène trouva rapidement une porte dérobée qu'elle s'empressa de franchir. Cette dernière menait à une sorte d'antichambre directement attenante au bureau de Fenlon. Dans cette pièce se trouvaient le Sénateur et un autre homme qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant. Probablement le propriétaire du vaisseau stationné à l'embarcadère. Ce dernier portait un uniforme, elle en déduit donc qu'il était militaire mais, étant la fille d'un Général, Sélène s'y connaissait en insignes officielles et elle pouvait affirmer qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré personne portant les blasons qu'arborait cet inconnu. Même son uniforme était étrange. Entièrement noir à l'exception des insignes rouges sur ses épaules. _Sûrement le représentant d'un corps d'élite impérial_ , se dit la jeune femme. Se faisant toute petite, Sélène se glissa dans un coin de la pièce et tendit l'oreille.

« Cette affaire a déjà trop trainé Amiral Stanford, le Sénateur Fenlon faisait les cent pas. Il nous faut agir au plus vite si nous ne voulons pas risquer la colère de l'Empereur.

\- J'en suis bien conscient, Sénateur. Néanmoins, les données dont nous disposons pour le moment ne nous permettent pas d'aller plus vite. Il nous faut d'abord enquêter avant de pouvoir agir, l'Amiral semblait bien plus posé que le Sénateur.

\- Et quelles sont ces données dont nous disposons ? Ont-elles au moins le moindre intérêt ?

\- Bien évidemment, Sénateur. Elles nous en permis de lancer toute l'opération. Tout d'abord, il nous faut retrouver les Archives…

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite. Je croyais que nous cherchions un matériaux suffisamment puissant pour contenir l'énergie du réacteur.

\- En effet, mais sans les Archives nous n'en trouverons jamais assez pour accomplir notre œuvre. Il nous faut donc d'abord les localiser, ce que l'Empereur n'est pas sans ignorer.

\- Et où sont-elles ces Archives ? Je suppose que vous en avez au moins une idée !

\- Malheureusement non et c'est bien là toute la difficulté de cette opération. Il se trouve qu'elles étaient ici, sur Coruscant, avant l'avènement de l'Empire. Mais elles ont été déplacées.

\- Maudits Jedi. Je suppose que c'est encore l'une de leurs œuvres.

\- En effet, notre vénéré Empereur a pu en obtenir la preuve irréfutable. Une video dans les fichiers de l'Ordre. C'est le Jedi Mace Windu, très respecté à l'époque qui s'est chargé de remplir cette mission. Je suppose qu'ils voulaient protéger leurs secrets à la veille de leur chute. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ont couvert leurs traces et nous n'avons ici aucun moyen d'en savoir plus.

\- Bon, bon, bougonna le Sénateur. Je suppose que nous allons donc devoir prendre notre mal en patience et ralentir la réalisation de notre Grand Oeuvre.

\- L'Empereur est confiant, opina l'Amiral. Il estime que nous sommes déjà suffisamment avancés et que nous pouvons nous permettre de prendre notre temps pour réaliser cette enquête. Rien ne sert de nous précipiter, nous avons encore d'autres soucis à régler avant de pouvoir achever notre grand projet.

\- Tout de même, nous n'avançons pas !

\- Au contraire, Sénateur. Je viens de recevoir un compte-rendu de notre agent sur le terrain, il a décidé d'une marche à suivre qui pourrait bien être concluante.

\- Et bien, dites m'en plus !

\- Le Seigneur Hell a eu accès aux fichiers holographiques de l'Ordre qui avaient été archivés par le Sénat avant sa dissolution et, apparement, il y a trouvé des informations qui le conduisent à penser qu'il nous faut chercher dans l'histoire des Jedi.

\- L'histoire ? Qu'est-ce-que cela signifie ?

\- Les Archives de l'Ordre Jedi sont aussi vieilles que lui et tous les plus grands secrets des chevaliers y ont été stockés depuis la nuit des temps. Le Seigneur Hell pense donc que les Jedi auraient pu vouloir les dissimuler dans un lieu lié à leur histoire. Peut-être même quelque part où elles auraient déjà été localisées par le passé.

\- C'est assez sensé effectivement.

\- Il va donc creuser cette piste. Bien entendu, il n'est sûr de rien mais il nous tiendra au courant dès qu'il aura plus d'informations.

\- Vous avez l'air un peu soucieux Amiral. Je ne connais pas vraiment le Seigneur Hell mais je sais qu'il a toute la confiance de l'Empereur. Et puis, les gens… de son espèce, sont supposés être fiables.

\- Oh, il est très fiable. Seulement, je l'ai trouvé un peu étrange. Il avait l'air plutôt préoccupé.

\- C'est une mission d'importance, je suppose que c'est tout naturel. Enfin, nous attendons tous ses résultats avec grande impatience, il en va de nos projets.

\- Bien entendu Sénateur, je vous tiendrai au courant de toutes les évolutions de la mission. »

La discussion semblait close. Alors que les deux hommes échangeaient une dernière poignée de main, Sélène se glissa discrètement hors de la pièce. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Si le Sénateur la trouvait dans son bureau en quittant l'antichambre, il saurait qu'elle avait assisté à toute la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec cet Amiral et il était assez évident qu'il s'agissait d'un entretien très secret. Renonçant à s'entretenir avec Fenlon, la jeune femme remonta rapidement le couloir et s'empressa de disparaître avant de se faire surprendre.

Le droïde qui gardait l'entrée de l'embarcadère sembla très surpris de la voir ressortir. Sans demander son reste, la Sénatrice remonta dans son speeder et quitta la tour du Sénateur Fenlon, des interrogations plein la tête.


	13. Chapitre 12

« Et vous maniez des sabres laser tout petits alors ? »

Cassiopea et Matylda étaient assises dans les quartiers de l'équipage du Phoenix. Depuis que Cassiopea lui avait parlé des Jedi et de leur histoire, Matylda voulait tout savoir et apprendre qu'elle possédait peut-être elle aussi des dons l'avait rendue encore plus curieuse.

« Non, répondit Cassiopea en riant. On commence à apprendre les techniques de combat vers nos dix ans et on utilise des sabres d'entrainement qui ne peuvent pas nous blesser. C'est seulement quand on devient Padawan qu'on combat avec de vrais sabres laser.

\- Padawan ?

\- Oui, quand on arrive au Temple on nous appelle les Novices. Pendant plusieurs années, tous les Novices reçoivent un enseignement plutôt théorique dans tous les domaines qui touchent de près ou de loin à la Force et au rôle qu'ils devront assumer plus tard en tant que Jedi. Ensuite on grandit, on apprend le maniement des armes et de la Force de façon concrète et quand le Conseil nous estime près, on devient Padawan. Concrètement, chaque étudiant est assigné à un seul Maître Jedi qui va compléter et achever sa formation. C'est là qu'on obtient notre sabre laser et qu'on part pour la première fois en mission, entre autres choses.

\- Waouh… et là vous avez quel âge ?

\- Ça dépend, nous ne sommes pas tous prêts au même moment. Moi j'avais quatorze ans, ce qui peut être considéré comme jeune par certains, mais généralement tous les Novices ont aux alentours des seize ans quand ils passent Padawan.

\- Tu étais précoce ?

\- Plus ou moins. On va dire que j'apprends vite.

\- Et moi ? Tu m'as dit que les enfants sensibles à la Force étaient repérés par les Jedi en mission et amenés au Temple. Pourquoi on ne m'a pas trouvée moi ?

\- Tatooine. Ce trou est tellement perdu que personne ne va jamais là bas et on ne peut pas non plus sentir une signature depuis l'autre bout de la galaxie.

\- Oh. »

Cassiopea se sentait un peu mal. Elle n'aimait pas mentir et encore moins sur un sujet aussi important que celui-ci. Si Tatooine était véritablement un trou perdu, il n'était pas vrai qu'aucun Jedi n'y était jamais allé. La jeune femme se souvenait très bien du jour où Maître Jinn était revenu de cette planète désertique accompagné d'un jeune garçon doté d'une sensibilité démesurée à la Force. Elle avait alors 8ans, tout comme Matylda. Matylda que Maître Jinn n'avait pas repérée lors de son atterrissage forcé sur Tatooine.

« Et, reprit Matylda en interrompant les pensées de Cassiopea. Je pourrais apprendre ?

\- Apprendre, comment ça ?

\- Je veux dire, est-ce-qu'il est trop tard pour que j'apprenne à, comment dire, utiliser la Force ? Ou quelque chose du genre ?

\- Normalement, je devrais répondre oui. Du moins, presque tous les Maîtres Jedi que je connais auraient répondu oui. Selon eux, lorsqu'une personne a connu la vie hors du cadre de l'Ordre, il est trop tard pour lui inculquer les valeurs des Jedi. C'est pour ça qu'on nous amenait très jeunes à l'Ordre, pour qu'on puisse avoir une éducation « appropriée ».

\- Les valeurs des Jedi ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- C'est très compliqué à expliquer mais, en gros, les Jedi suivent un Code qui leur indique la façon dont ils doivent vivre et se comporter pour pouvoir servir au mieux le côté lumineux de la Force et, selon eux, si on ne respecte pas le Code on risque de tomber vers le côté obscur. Donc, un enfant qui aurait grandi au sein d'une famille et entouré de gens qui ne sont pas sensibles à la Force présente un énorme risque de chuter.

\- Mais, pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas en quoi la vie de famille pose problème.

\- Ce n'est pas la vie de famille en tant que telle, quand on vit au Temple avec les autres Novices on est comme une grande famille. C'est plutôt la manière dont est organisée cette famille. Concrètement, l'enseignement le plus important de l'Ordre Jedi se résume à ça : résistes à la colère et ne te laisses jamais aller à la colère sous peine de sombrer dans le Côté Obscur de la Force et toute forme d'attachement, tel que le mariage, l'amour ou la famille est prohibée.

\- Quoi…

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que les Jedi n'ont pas le droit d'éprouver de la compassion ou d'estimer que chaque vie est précieuse mais…

\- Mais c'est horrible.

\- Je sais, du point de vue de quelqu'un qui a grandi et vécu une vie normale, ça peut paraître inconcevable. Mais c'est comme ça.

\- Et… tu le vivais bien ?

\- Au début, oui. Je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre, j'avais tout juste 2ans quand je suis arrivée au Temple. J'ai été élevée comme ça et tous mes amis Novices aussi. Pour être honnête, on ne savait même pas qu'il existait autre chose en dehors du Temple. Et puis j'ai grandi…

\- Et qu'est-ce-qui a changé ?

\- Quand on est enfant, on a tendance à croire que tout ce que nous racontent les adultes est vrai et puis, en grandissant, on commence à se faire notre propre opinion. En ce qui me concerne j'ai fait des expériences et rencontré différentes personnes qui m'ont aidée à devenir la femme que je suis aujourd'hui.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es partie alors, parce que la façon de vivre des Jedi ne te convenait plus ?

\- Dans les grandes lignes, c'est ça.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu avoir une vie comme ça.

\- Beaucoup y arrive mais ce n'est pas fait pour tout le monde. Je t'ai complètement démotivée là, non ?

\- Oh non, je veux toujours apprendre. Je n'ai pas besoin de vivre complètement comme un Jedi, de toute façon je n'y arriverait pas, mais j'aimerais savoir comment utiliser la Force. Si déjà j'en ai le pouvoir.

\- Si tu veux vraiment te lancer dans un enseignement Jedi, il faut que tu saches que c'est un chemin long et fastidieux. Même si tu enlèves le Code et ce qu'il contient, la Force reste un art de vivre à part entière et il faut être sûre de toi parce que tu ne pourras plus jamais revenir en arrière.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'autre chose, de vivre une autre vie que la mienne et maintenant j'apprends que j'aurais pu être Jedi… bon, après ça veut aussi dire que j'aurais pu mourir pendant l'Ordre 66 mais si on oublie ce léger détail, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Et puis, maintenant que je sais que l'Empire nous ment et que j'ai vu ce qu'il fabrique vraiment, je ne pense pas que je pourrais retourner à une vie normale. Je veux vous aider, faire quelque chose pour la galaxie et pour ça il faut que je m'entraine.

\- D'accord. Mais je te préviens…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais enseigné quoi que ce soit et il est fort probable que je sois le pire professeur de la galaxie !

\- Oh non !, s'esclaffa Matylda. Ça m'étonnerais, tu es super douée !

\- Peut-être mais je n'ai jamais eu de Padawan, en même temps j'avais dix-neuf ans et je suis partie avant mon ordination officielle donc bon. Je ne peux rien te promettre.

\- Je suis sûre que tu aurais fait un Maître Jedi exceptionnel et puis, qui sait, je pourrais très bien être la pire élève de la galaxie !

\- Bon d'accord, tu as gagné. Je vais t'apprendre ce que je pense être les bases de l'éducation Jedi. Ça ne sera sûrement pas très conventionnel et j'imagine que Maître Windu ferait une crise cardiaque s'il me voyait faire mais peu importe. On ne me changera plus maintenant.

\- Génial ! On commence quand ?

\- Euh, peut être pas tout de suite. Je voudrais d'abord régler cette affaire de Coruscant et rentrer à la base. Après on verra mais ça dépendra de ce qu'on va trouver.

\- Je viens de réaliser. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on va vers la capitale.

\- C'est vrai, on ne te l'a pas dit. Mais maintenant qu'on sait que tu vas rester avec nous pour un bon moment je suppose que je peux t'en parler. Viens avec moi. »

Cassiopea emmena Matylda dans les cales du Phoenix. D'un coffre situé dans la paroi du vaisseau, la jeune femme sortit une boîte fermée par un cadenas à double sécurité. Après avoir entré le code de déverrouillage, Cassiopea utilisa une clé qu'elle portait à son cou pour finalement ouvrir le petit coffret. À l'intérieur, Matylda observait, ébahie, une pierre lisse et blanche brillant de milles feux.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?, demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur la boîte.

\- C'est un cristal Kyber, lui répondit Cassiopea.

\- J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

\- Si tu lisais des légendes Jedi ce n'est pas surprenant, je suppose qu'on en parle forcément.

\- Ah oui !, réalisa Matylda. C'est la pierre précieuse qui fait fonctionner vos sabres laser.

\- Exactement. On les trouve dans des mines dont les emplacements sont tenus secrets depuis des siècles, seulement il semblerait que l'Empire veuille mettre la main dessus.

\- Mais, pourquoi ?

\- Excellente question, dit Cassiopea tout en refermant le petit coffret. C'est justement ce qu'on cherche à savoir. C'est pour ça qu'on va vers Coruscant, il faut que je jette un œil dans les Archives.

\- Les Archives ?

\- Oui, l'Ordre tenait une grande bibliothèque accessible à tous qui a été entièrement réquisitionnée par l'Empire après la guerre. On y trouvait toutes sortes d'informations mais les plus importantes et les plus secrètes étaient mises à l'abri dans les Archives. Une sorte de bibliothèque cachée si tu veux. Seuls les Jedi connaissaient leur existence et il n'y a que les membres du Conseil qui savaient où elles se trouvaient et comment y accéder. Donc il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elles soient toujours là.

\- Et tu veux aller y chercher des informations ?

\- Sur le Kyber, je veux comprendre ce que manigance l'Empire et pour ça il faut d'abord comprendre qu'est-ce-qui dans les multiples pouvoirs des cristaux pourraient bien intéresser ces fous furieux.

\- D'accord. Mais, tu sais où elles sont toi ?

\- Officiellement non, mais j'ai une petite idée sur la question.

\- Si on trouve ce qu'ils trafiquent on pourra peut être les arrêter à temps.

\- C'est l'idée, oui. Une fois qu'on sera un peu plus avancés on pourra commencer ton entrainement.

\- Oh je peux attendre tu sais, je ne suis plus à quelques jours près. L'important c'est d'abord de remplir cette mission. Je veux vraiment vous aider tu sais, hors de question que je reste encore une fois dans le vaisseau pendant que vous vous battez ou un autre truc cool dans le genre.

\- Ça va probablement être très dangereux tu sais.

\- Je viens de Tatooine. Le danger, j'ai l'habitude c'est presque mon deuxième prénom.

\- On croirait entendre Sor quand je l'ai rencontré, dit Cassiopea en riant.

\- Alors ?, demanda impatiemment Matylda.

\- Si tu signes avec nous ce n'est pas juste pour une mission, Matylda. C'est pour un bon moment.

\- Je sais et j'ai vraiment envie de signer. Et n'oublies pas que tu dois m'apprendre tous les secrets des Jedi ! Je n'irais nulle part avant de maîtriser tous les trucs dingues que je t'ai vu faire contre ce Sith !

\- Ah oui, il y a lui aussi. Je me demande bien qui c'était, encore un truc qu'il va falloir que je creuse. Tu es vraiment sûre de toi ?

\- Complètement !

\- Dans ce cas, bienvenue chez les Sentinels. »

Sa concentration était à son maximum. Les yeux clos, debout au milieu d'une pièce plongée dans le noir, Darth Hell tentait de canaliser et de recentrer la Force autour de lui. Il avait pris le soin de faire vider la pièce avant de s'y installer, ce genre d'exercice pouvant facilement entrainer des dommages collatéraux. Silencieusement et sans esquisser le moindre mouvement, le Seigneur Sith exerça une légère pression dans l'air. Alors, tout l'espace l'entourant sembla se distendre jusqu'à prendre une toute autre apparence. Quelques instants plus tard, quiconque serait passé par là n'aurait plus vu une banale pièce vide dans un Croiseur impérial mais un désert de sable blanc s'étendant à perte de vue. Inspirant à pleins poumons l'air désormais froid qui l'entourait, Hell relâcha sa concentration ainsi que la pression qu'il exerçait sur la Force, immédiatement l'illusion prit fin et, dans une déflagration qui fit presque trembler tout le vaisseau, la pièce vide reprit sa forme initiale. Les murs vibraient encore sous le choc quand le Seigneur Sith rouvrit les yeux.

Soupirant, Hell quitta la pièce pour rejoindre ses quartiers, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Une fois sous le jet d'eau brûlant, la tête rejetée en arrière, il s'autorisa enfin à faire le point sur la situation. Son entretien avec l'Amiral Stanford avait été plutôt stressant et il avait du faire preuve d'un self-control impressionnant pour ne pas l'étrangler à distance. Hell détestait ce type, cet arriviste qui se croyait tout permis depuis qu'il avait été promu au rang d'Amiral et que l'Empereur lui avait fait l'honneur de l'intégrer au cercle très privé de ceux qui connaissaient tous les secrets de l'Empire. Pourtant, Stanford n'avait rien de particulier, _si ce n'est un ego surdimensionné et des goûts vestimentaires plus que douteux_ , railla Hell en coupant l'eau. Non vraiment, cet homme ne méritait pas le quart des honneurs qui lui étaient désormais dus mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se comporter comme s'il était l'homme le plus important de l'Empire derrière l'Empereur lui même.

 _Franchement,_ se demanda Hell en séchant ses cheveux blancs, _est-ce-ce que ce type sait que je pourrais le réduire en miette juste par la force de ma pensée ?_ Honnêtement, il en doutait et à en juger par la manière dont Stanford s'était adressé à lui quelques heures plus tôt, il devait sûrement s'imaginer que la Force n'était rien d'autre qu'un mythe. De cette conversation plutôt désagréable, le jeune Sith pouvait tout de même retenir l'état d'esprit général qui semblait régner dans les hauts cercles de l'Empire. Apparement, sa mission n'allait pas assez vite et les résultats se faisaient attendre. _Dis plutôt que tu veux aller pavaner devant l'Empereur avec mes infos, lèche-bottes._ Pourtant, ils avaient bien avancé et ils se dirigeaient en ce moment même sur les traces d'une piste qui lui semblait assez fiable. Ossus était la première planète à avoir abrité l'Ordre Jedi alors que celui-ci venait tout juste d'être fondé. Ils y avaient bâti leur premier Temple et créé la première bibliothèque. Nul doute que les Archives existaient déjà à cette époque et Hell espérait bien trouver quelque chose qui pourrait les intéresser sur cette planète. C'est donc dans cette direction que le vaisseau se dirigeait. Il n'empêche que le Seigneur Sith était préoccupé, si l'Empereur venait véritablement à s'impatienter il courrait le risque de se voir désaisir de la mission et de se retrouver stationné de force sur Coruscant pour une durée indéterminée ce qui l'empêcherait de partir à la poursuite des Sentinels.

Pratiquer la méditation active avait toujours aidé le Seigneur Sith à se recentrer sur ses priorités et les déserts blancs de Korriban étaient son lieu de prédilection. Il était très jeune quand il avait quitté sa planète natale et il en avait peu de souvenirs mais ces paysages faisaient partie des rares images qu'il avait gardé en mémoire. Réussir à modifier un environnement complet pour le faire coïncider avec une image visuelle demandait une maîtrise parfaite de la Force et un contrôle surhumain. À tout moment, le paysage mental risquait de s'imprimer de façon permanente dans la réalité. Son petit passage sur Korriban lui avait été bénéfique et il se sentait apaisé et beaucoup plus à même de réfléchir sur la situation.

 _Sauf que maintenant je suis crevé_ , souffla le jeune homme en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Il allait faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait de quoi calmer les ardeurs des dignitaires impériaux et il leur donnerait à réfléchir suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse partir à la recherche des Sentinels sans trop attirer l'attention. Il n'avait aucune idée de la direction qu'avait pris le vaisseau des rebelles et il n'arrivait plus à capter la signature de Cassiopea depuis un moment. Ils devaient être loin maintenant. Soupirant, Hell ramassa sa tablette holographique et ouvrit le dossier qu'il avait déjà parcouru des dizaines de fois au cours de dernières heures. Sans succès. Cassiopea El-Solar restait un véritable mystère. Il n'était sûr que d'une chose, il allait la retrouver et il résoudrait le mystère qu'elle représentait avant d'en finir avec elle. Il se débarrasserait à la fois de cette obsession qui commençait à le gagner et de la menace qu'elle représentait.

 _Maudit Jedi._ Hell sourit, la chasse promettait d'être haletante.


	14. Chapitre 13

Sélène était assise à son bureau. Elle était supposée rédiger le discours qu'elle tiendrait le soir même pendant la session plénière du Sénat mais elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Son père devait arriver dans l'après-midi et il allait sans doute lui demander comment s'était déroulé son entretien avec Fenlon. Il voudrait savoir quelles étaient ses chances de faire passer la motion sans encombre. Le problème était que la jeune femme n'était pas retournée voir le vieux Sénateur. Depuis sa mésaventure quelques jours auparavant et la discussion qu'elle avait surprise, elle ne cessait de ruminer les propos qu'elle avaient entendus. Visiblement, il se passait quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas connaissance et, si Fenlon estimait nécessaire de se cacher dans une antichambre pour en parler, elle doutait fort que l'affaire en question soit de notoriété publique. Cette histoire la tracassait et elle savait que, si elle venait à se retrouver seule devant Fenlon, elle ne pourrait pas lui cacher ses interrogations. Elle n'avait donc pas fait de deuxième tentative pour le confronter à propos de l'affaire de son père. Elle trouverait bien une histoire à lui raconter et puis elle était sûre que sa seule présence lors de la séance du soir suffirait à convaincre les sénateurs de voter enfin cette maudite motion.

Comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à écrire la moindre phrase, Sélène quitta son bureau et alla se pencher sur son balcon. La vue y était à couper le souffle. Corulag était une belle planète mais Coruscant dégageait quelque chose que la jeune femme n'avait vu nulle part ailleurs. La cité ne dormait jamais, et les immeubles montaient si haut qu'on ne parvenait parfois même plus à voir le ciel. Ici, elle pouvait réfléchir. Depuis sa mésaventure chez Fenlon, elle avait fait des recherches. Il s'avérait que l'Amiral qui lui avait rendu visite était un nouveau venu dans la flotte impérial. Il s'appelait Stanford, il était issu d'une famille modeste qui n'avait aucun lien avec l'univers militaire et il n'avait jamais fait aucune étude pour en faire partie. Sélène n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet homme auparavant et elle se demandait comment il avait fait pour arriver là où il en était aujourd'hui. Peut-être que son père pourrait la renseigner.

« Maîtresse Sélène ?

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a C4 ?, demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers son droïde.

\- Votre père est arrivé Maîtresse. Il vous attend dans le salon.

\- Très bien, dis-lui que j'arrive. »

Le Général Vénusii-Arcadia faisait les cent pas dans le salon de sa fille. Comme il s'y attendait, à peine avait-il quitté Corulag et l'Académie que les ennuis avaient commencé. Frustré, il savait qu'il allait devoir repartir au plus vite et il espérait vraiment résoudre rapidement cette affaire de livraison.

« Père, l'interpella Sélène en entrant dans la pièce. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

\- Ah, bonjour ma fille. Je me serais vraiment passé de ce voyage, d'autant plus que nous avons eu quelques problèmes à l'Académie pendant mon absence.

\- Rien de grave j'espère.

\- Rien qui ne puisse être résolu par mes soins mais pour cela je dois repartir au plus vite. Je n'attendrais sans doute pas demain, je pense me remettre en route dès la fin de la session de ce soir. J'espère que le résultat sera concluant.

\- Je n'en doute pas, votre présence sera décisive et j'ai préparé un discours qui achèvera de convaincre les plus réticents. La formation de nouvelles générations de soldats doit pouvoir s'effectuer dans les meilleures circonstances possibles et tout le monde sait que nous avons besoin de personnes capables de manier tous les atouts de l'Empire. Je n'ai aucun doute sur l'issue de cette session, il est plus que temps de faire passer cette motion. Nous avons assez procrastiné.

\- Et le Sénateur Fenlon ?

\- Oh et bien, Sélène se décida pour un demi-mensonge. Vous savez comment il est, toujours impartial. Mais je suis persuadée qu'il appuiera votre demande.

\- Tant mieux. Bien, je vais te laisser je dois reprendre contact avec mon Colonel pour voir ce qu'on peut faire concernant l'incident à l'Académie. Je te verrai donc ce soir au Sénat et nous devrons être convaincants. »

Une fois le Général parti, Sélène se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il lui restait moins de trois heures avant de devoir se mettre en route pour le Sénat qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la ville et son père avait raison, il fallait absolument être convaincant.

 _Bon, j'ai un discours à écrire._

« On arrive Capitaine !

\- Ne m'appelles pas Capitaine, Sor. Dis-moi, comment ça se présente ?

\- Écoute, beaucoup mieux que ce que je m'imaginais. On vient de rentrer dans l'atmosphère de Coruscant et on ne s'est pas encore fait descendre !

\- Sor !, Navo le regardait d'un air menaçant depuis son fauteuil de copilote.

\- Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit ! Bon, Cass, on est pas si mal parti pour l'instant mais je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée de commencer notre descente en vue d'un atterrissage maintenant. Je serais assez d'avis d'attendre la tombée de la nuit.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Cassiopea songeuse. J'ai peur qu'on risque effectivement de se faire remarquer puis descendre si on stagne ici trop longtemps. Mais en même temps, atterrir de nuit serait aussi plus sûr.

\- On pourrait se cacher en attendant, proposa Matylda. Ou partir refaire un tour en hyper-espace.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, intervint Ivan. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas attendre et qu'on doit y aller maintenant. On a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça et on saura bien se débrouiller pour passer inaperçus.

\- Alors, lança Navo. Je viens de jeter un œil sur l'holonet impérial et je pense qu'on n'a pas besoin de discuter d'avantage. Le Sénat va se réunir en session plénière dans moins de deux heures.

\- Ça, c'est bon pour nous, se réjouit Sor.

\- Comment ça ?, s'enquit Matylda.

\- La session plénière du Sénat n'arrive qu'une fois tous les trois mois, expliqua Cassiopea. C'est le seul moment où tous les Sénateurs doivent être présents en chair et en os, aucun holo n'est toléré. Ils discutent des affaires les plus importantes et les plus urgentes de l'Empire et ils votent officiellement les lois et les décrets qui leur sont soumis. Les débats sont dirigés par le Sénateur Fenlon et l'Empereur lui-même fait normalement une apparition à la fin de la session.

\- En gros, résuma Sor'Leku. C'est la réunion des types les plus importants de la galaxie dans un seul et même endroit. Ce qui veut dire…

\- Ce qui veut dire que toute la sécurité de la ville sera concentrée au Sénat, comprit Matylda.

\- Exactement. Donc, je suis désolée Ivan, mais il va nous falloir patienter un peu avant de nous poser. Généralement, tout le monde est déjà réuni au Sénat une heure avant l'ouverture de la session ce qui nous laisse une heure à tuer.

\- Je propose qu'on fasse un tour, dit Sor. Histoire de trouver le meilleur endroit pour atterrir. Comprendre, celui où il y aura le moins de clones en patrouille.

\- Navo ?

\- Oui patronne ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux me trouver le spatio-port le plus éloigné du Sénat ? De préférence un privé, ce sera plus discret. Oh et vérifie les patrouilles aussi, peut être qu'ils ont déjà été délocalisés au Sénat et qu'on aura moins de temps à tuer.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait. »

Finalement, la cité avait presque entièrement été désertée par ses gardes. Navo avait réussi à pirater les holo de sécurité du Sénat et avait constaté que toutes les troupes de clones stationnées en temps normal dans la capitale était à présent en poste devant l'assemblée. Nul doute que l'Empereur allait gratifier les Sénateurs de sa présence. Profitant de cette opportunité inespérée, les Sentinels n'eurent pas besoin de chercher longtemps avant de trouver un spatio-port privé situé au sommet d'une villa un peu excentrée. Après s'être assuré que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages, ils y firent atterrir le Phoenix.

« Par contre, reprit soudain Navo peu de temps après leur atterrissage. On va devoir être encore plus prudents que ce qu'on imaginait.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda Cassiopea en se penchant sur l'holocran de son amie.

\- Parce que, en plus des troopers classiques, on a toute une armada de deathtroppers qui entoure le Sénat.

\- Oh non, s'exclama Sor. Pas encore ceux-là !

\- Des deathtroopers, demanda Matylda. Les mêmes que ceux dans le vaisseau du Sith ?

\- En personne, mais ce n'est pas lui.

\- T'es sûre, il pourrait très bien être là.

\- Au Sénat, non, affirma Cassiopea. Non, ils sont là pour Vador. L'Empereur ne vient pas seul à ce genre d'évènement.

\- Génial, maugréa Sor'Leku. La boîte de conserve…

\- Sor, le réprimanda Ivan. Si Vador est là, on va vraiment devoir être discrets. S'il nous capte on est plus que mal barré.

\- Darth Vador, frissonna Matylda. Je me suis toujours dit que je n'aimerais vraiment pas le rencontrer.

\- Si on se débrouille bien, on ne devrait pas le croiser, la rassura Cassiopea. La session va durer plusieurs heures et grâce au talent de Navo on saura exactement quand elle finira et on pourra filer. Il faut qu'on soit efficaces, le temps presse.

\- Bon, ben on va tâcher de ne pas lui tomber dessus parce que franchement, Sor réprima un frisson. Il me fait flipper l'asthmatique.

\- Et vers où on se dirige ?, demanda Ivan en donnant une tape sur l'arrière du crâne de Sor.

\- Vers le Temple. Il y a juste un problème, minime, mais un problème quand même.

\- Cass…

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand tu dis "minime" généralement ça veut dire "grave craignos".

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Ah si si, on a pas la même notion du danger. Donc, c'est quoi le problème ?

\- Le problème, répondit Cassiopea vexée, c'est que le Temple se trouve juste à côté du Sénat.

\- Du Sénat ? Tu veux dire à côté du lieu où sont réunis tous les soldats de la capitale et le psychopathe en conserve ?

\- Oui…

\- T'as raison, c'est vraiment minime.

\- Bon, tu as fini Sor ?! Ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça, il faut juste prévoir un plan d'attaque.

\- Je suppose qu'il y a plusieurs entrées, suggéra Ivan en s'intéressant aux plans que Navo venait de trouver. On devrait pouvoir passer par derrière et donc éviter les patrouilles qui circulent devant le Sénat.

\- On ne pourra pas passer par les entrées de derrière, quand l'armée s'est emparée du Temple une partie a été détruite et elles ont toutes été bouchées.

\- Ah. Autre option ?

\- Évidemment, mais ça va demander un peu de préparation et c'est quand même assez risqué.

\- Traduction ?

\- On va devoir passer par en-dessous. Il y a un passage souterrain qui permet d'accéder au Temple, on l'utilisait pour les missions secrètes.

\- Ça a l'air plutôt simple, en quoi c'est risqué ?

\- Parce que le passage relie le Temple au Sénat. Et que, mis à part ces deux endroits, on ne peut pas y accéder autrement.

\- C'est une blague ? Il faut qu'on rentre au Sénat ?!

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre les pieds là dedans, Sor. Mais il faut qu'on s'en approche pour ouvrir une brèche dans le passage.

\- Tu veux faire sauter le truc, c'est ça, demanda Ivan.

\- Exactement. Donc, on va attendre le début de la session et ensuite on pourra agir. Et comme on est à l'autre bout de la cité il va déjà nous falloir pas mal de temps pour y aller.

\- Je suppose qu'on va laisser le Phoenix ici ?, demanda Matylda.

\- Le vaisseau est répertorié dans les fichiers de l'Empire alors si les caméras le repèrent on est mal. On va le planquer dans un de ces hangars et espérer que le proprio ne décide pas de faire un inventaire dans la soirée.

\- Et comment on va se rendre de l'autre côté de la ville alors ?, Sor n'était pas vraiment motivé à l'idée de laisser son vaisseau adoré seul et sans surveillance.

\- Ça ne va pas te plaire…

\- Ah non ! Pas les transports en commun ! Je déteste les transports en commun ! C'est toujours bondé, ça sent mauvais et les chauffeurs ont eu leur permis dans des pochettes surprise !

\- T'as fini de te plaindre ?, soupira Navo exaspérée. Je repère le meilleur itinéraire Cass, il faut qu'on prévoit un équipement particulier ?

\- Un bon armement évidemment, pas qu'on croise quand même une patrouille, et surtout de quoi nous ouvrir un passage dans le… Sor, c'est quoi cette tête ?

\- Des explosifs, Sor avait le sourire jusqu'à derrière les oreilles. Je vais enfin pouvoir utiliser les munitions dernier cri qu'on a chouré à l'Empire le mois dernier ! On va tout faire péter!, hurla-t-il en se ruant vers les cales.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui arrive ?, s'interrogea Matylda.

\- Sor a une légère passion pour tout ce qui fait boum, lui expliqua Navo. C'est du à son passé de pirate.

\- Je vois, il a l'air enthousiaste.

\- Va falloir le garder à l'oeil, dit Cassiopea. Quand il tient des explosifs, il a une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir faire sauter tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage.

\- Il est grave, conclut Ivan.

\- Ça ne devrait même plus me surprendre maintenant. Tu as trouvé Navo ?

\- Oui, j'ai plusieurs combinaisons de transports possibles, au cas où on ferait une mauvaise rencontre.

\- Parfait. Allez les gars au boulot. »

Sor'Leku était surexcité, on aurait dit un enfant devant une vitrine de jouets. Le Twi'lek courrait dans tous les sens quand ses amis le rejoignirent dans les cales, il s'emparait de toutes sortes d'armes et munitions et les jetait dans un grand sac. Cassiopea souriait tout en choisissant les armes qu'elle allait emporter. Sor était toujours terriblement enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller combattre et il avait toujours tendance à en faire trop. La jeune femme avait la ferme intention de tout faire pour éviter les combats rapprochés. Les Sentinels étaient pratiquement devenus les ennemis publiques numéro un de l'Empire depuis quelques mois et ils étaient donc loin d'être en sécurité dans la capitale. S'ils se faisaient repérer, il y avait de fortes chances qu'on leur envoie l'armée toute entière. De plus, Vador et l'Empereur étaient sur place. Si Cassiopea ne savait pas grand chose du Seigneur Sith en armure noire, elle connaissait bien l'Empereur, ou plutôt elle avait bien connu le Chancelier Palpatine. Elle avait effectué de nombreuses missions en son nom avec son Maître quand elle faisait encore partie de l'Ordre et ils s'étaient donc entretenus plus d'une fois. Nul doute que son destin serait scellé si elle venait à lui tomber entre les mains. Il voulait la mort de tous les Jedi et, à ses yeux, c'est tout ce qu'elle serait.

Un autre élément qui la conduisait à vouloir être particulièrement discrète était l'objet même de leur mission. Il ne fallait surtout pas que l'Empereur apprenne que les Sentinels menaient une enquête sur ses agissements douteux et il devait encore moins apprendre l'existence des Archives. _De toute façon_ , se dit la jeune femme, _tel que je le connais il doit déjà savoir qu'elles existent. J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il n'en ait jamais entendu parler_. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'était que même s'il en connaissait l'existence, il n'avait aucune idée de où et comment les trouver ce qui était un point plus que positif. _Sauf que toi non plus t'en sais rien, ma vieille._ Cassiopea n'avait pas voulu alarmer ses amis et elle leur avait donc dit qu'elle avait déjà une idée du lieu où pouvaient se trouver les Archives, mais en réalité elle n'était sûre de rien. Elle n'avait jamais atteint le rang de Maître Jedi et n'avait donc pas été mise dans la confidence quant à l'emplacement secret des Archives. Son Maître, qui faisait lui partie du Conseil et était au courant de tout, ne lui avait jamais parlé non plus. En revanche, elle connaissait le Temple comme sa poche. Elle y avait grandi et l'avait parcouru de long en large avec ses amis pendant son enfance. Elle connaissait chaque porte, chaque passage et chaque escalier. Cassiopea savait qu'elle trouverait ces Archives.

« Et on peut y aller comme ça ?, demanda soudain Matylda en fixant Sor et tout son attirail militaire.

\- Euh, peut-être pas non, confirma Ivan.

\- Bah quoi ? On m'a dit de bien m'équiper alors je m'équipe, se défendit le Twi'lek.

\- Je suis assez d'accord, pouffa Cassiopea. Tu en as peut-être fait un peu trop.

\- N'importe quoi. Je suis parfait.

\- Parfait, le railla Navo. Sor, tu te trimballes avec deux énormes sacs remplis d'armes, de munitions et d'explosifs et avec un énorme canon-blaster sanglé dans le dos. C'est loin d'être parfait si tu veux mon avis. La première personne qu'on va croiser va crier à l'aide, tu ressembles à un terroriste en mission.

\- De toute façon on ne peut pas juste y aller comme ça, ajouta Cassiopea en ignorant les marmonnements de Sor. À part Matylda, on est tous fiché maintenant. Je suis sûre qu'on risque de croiser des avis de recherche avec nos noms et nos têtes dessus, donc il faut s'arranger pour passer inaperçus.

\- Ah oui, maugréa Sor'Leku. J'avais oublié ce détail. Tout ça à cause de ce léger malentendu sur Solem…

\- Il faut qu'on se déguise un peu, se réjouit Navo. Ça va être marrant.

\- On n'a pas la même définition de marrant.

\- Tu vas arrêter d'être aussi rabat-joie Sor ? Surtout que de nous trois, c'est toi le plus voyant avec ta peau bleue.

\- Je vais quand même pas me teindre en vert juste pour te faire plaisir !

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de…

\- Hum, si ça ne vous dérange pas, on pourrait peut-être se bouger un peu. Sor, tu passes une cape et tu me dégages tout les trucs inutiles que tu as mis dans ces sacs pour pouvoir y mettre ton canon-blaster.

\- Oui boss, s'inclina le Twi'lek.

\- Et nous on se change, on met des fringues passe-partout et on planque tout ce qui pourrait ressembler de près ou de loin à une arme. Toi aussi Matylda, si on devait avoir un problème je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves fichée. On ne prend que le nécessaire et on évite ce qui est trop voyant et qui pourrait nous trahir, Cassiopea avait déjà remonté l'échelle des cales. Et on se dépêche ! »


	15. Chapitre 14

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Sentinels étaient parés pour leur mission. Après avoir manoeuvré pour dissimuler le Phoenix au fond d'un hangar, ils se mirent en route. Comme ils l'avaient prédit, les rues habituellement sous surveillance avait été désertées de toute présence militaire. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à entrer dans la première station de bus volant qu'ils croisèrent. Après avoir trainé Sor par ses lekku pour le forcer à monter dans le bus, la petite troupe pris enfin la direction du Sénat.

Matylda n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu de cité comme Coruscant. On n'y voyait ni le ciel ni la terre, la planète toute entière était recouverte d'une immense cité aux mille et uns grattes-ciel et on y circulait exclusivement en vaisseau spatial. La jeune femme avait les yeux rivés à travers les vitres du bus quand soudain Cassiopea lui saisit brutalement le bras.

« Ne bouges pas, lui murmura-t-elle. Une patrouille vient de monter. Non, ne te retournes pas. On va avancer pour rejoindre le wagon suivant et on sortira au prochain arrêt. Navo et les garçons sont partis de l'autre côté.

\- Ils sont nombreux ?, demanda Matylda.

\- Une dizaine, c'est une patrouille de reconnaissance. Les autorités veulent sûrement s'assurer que personne ne viendra troubler la réunion des Parlementaires. Restes le plus naturelle possible, il ne faut pas attirer leur attention. C'est le pire endroit pour déclencher une bataille.

\- Le bus est bondé et il y a des enfants, ils n'oseraient quand même pas nous tirer dessus.

\- En temps normal non, ils nous maintiendraient en joug jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fait évacuer le bus, c'est la procédure. Mais s'ils me reconnaissent, ils doivent oublier la procédure.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis classifiée Jedi sur mon avis de recherche et que dans ce cas là ils ont ordre de tirer à vue.

\- Oh mon dieu.

\- Surtout reste calme, tout va bien se passer. On y va, ne me lâches pas. »

Lentement, les deux jeunes femmes se glissèrent au milieu des passagers. La patrouille s'était divisée et les soldats avaient commencé un contrôle d'identité. Cassiopea entraina Matylda jusqu'à la porte reliant les wagons du bus. Là, un trooper montait la garde.

« Vous ne pouvez pas quitter le wagon, Mesdemoiselles. Montrez-moi vos papiers d'identité je vous prie.

\- Oh, je suis bête, lui répondit Cassiopea avec un joli sourire. Je crois que je les ai oubliés dans mon speeder.

\- Euh… je dois voir vos papiers, c'est la procédure, le soldat semblait soudain moins sûr de lui.

\- Je sais, Cassiopea posa sa main sur le biceps du soldat. Mais nous sommes vraiment pressées et je ne peux quand même pas retourner à l'autre bout de la ville pour les chercher. Je vais arriver en retard à un rendez-vous important et ça sera de votre faute, lui asséna-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

\- Je suppose que si je vois avec mon supérieur on pourra peut-être…

\- Votre supérieur ? J'étais persuadée que vous aviez l'autorité nécessaire pour prendre toutes sortes de décisions importantes.

\- Oh je ne suis pas si haut gradé, je…

\- Mais si, je suis sûre qu'il n'y aura aucun problème. Vous allez nous laisser passer et faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je vais vous laisser passer et…

\- Et vous ferez comme si vous ne nous aviez jamais rencontrées.

\- Et je ferais comme si je ne vous avais jamais rencontrées, répéta le trooper comme s'il était en transe. »

Suite à quoi, il s'écarta de son poste devant la porte et laissa passer les deux jeunes femmes. Ne perdant pas une seconde, Cassiopea entraina Matylda encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer et elles se glissèrent au milieu des passagers de l'autre wagon. Là, aucun soldat. Ils termineraient d'abord leurs contrôles à côté. Jetant un œil à l'holocran, Cassiopea calcula qu'il leur restait encore trois minutes de trajet avant de pouvoir descendre au prochain arrêt. Elle espérait que ses amis avaient eux aussi réussi à se mettre à l'abri des troopers.

« C'était quoi ça ?!, Matylda semblait vraiment perturbée.

\- Quoi donc ?, lui demanda distraitement Cassiopea, trop occupée qu'elle était à surveiller les portes du wagon.

\- Ça ! Ce soldat nous a laissées passer sans chercher plus loin !

\- Ah ça. C'est de la persuasion, un truc de Jedi.

\- Un truc ?

\- Oui, on nous apprend à manipuler les esprits grâce à la Force. On peut les amener à faire presque tout ce qu'on pourrait leur demander, si on se débrouille bien. Évidemment, c'est à utiliser uniquement en cas d'urgence, quand on a aucune autre solution. C'est dangereux comme pouvoir.

\- À ce stade je n'appelle plus ça dangereux. C'est carrément de la manipulation !

\- Et c'est pour ça qu'on ne l'utilise que rarement. Contrairement aux Sith qui s'amuse à manipuler tout et n'importe quoi quand bon leur chante.

\- Je vois. Franchement, j'ai d'abord cru que tu draguais le type.

\- C'est un peu l'idée, répondit Cassiopea en étouffant un rire. La persuasion fonctionne différemment pour chacun, tu comprendras ça quand tu la maîtrisera mais…

\- Parce que tu comptes m'apprendre ça ?

\- Bien sûr, si tu veux apprendre autant tout apprendre. La méthode change, mais le résultat reste le même.

\- Tu dragues tes victimes ?

\- C'est plus discret que de faire des gesticulations vaudoues devant eux.

\- Euh quoi ?

\- Je connaissais quelqu'un qui faisait comme ça.

\- J'ai un peu du mal à visualiser.

\- N'essaies pas, c'était perturbant. Attention, dit subitement Cassiopea. On arrive à la station, il va falloir faire vite pour descendre. Les troopers vont arriver pour s'assurer que personne ne quitte le bus sans avoir été contrôlé. »

Comme elle l'avait imaginé, les troopers commencèrent à investir le wagon à la seconde où le bus commençait à ralentir. Profitant de l'agitation causée par leur présence, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent lentement vers les portes de sortie du véhicule.

« Personne ne quitte ce wagon!, hurla alors le capitaine de patrouille, reconnaissable au liserai rouge sur son casque. Je veux contrôler tout le monde ! »

Les passagers ne semblaient guère ravis de la situation et l'agitation redoubla au moment où le bus entra en gare. Alors que le capitaine renouvelait son ordre, les portes s'ouvrirent et Cassiopea poussa Matylda à l'extérieur avant de sortir à son tour. Immédiatement, elle entendit une voix les appeler et des pas se précipiter dans leur direction. Se retournant, après s'être assurée que Matylda continuait bien de courir loin du bus, Cassiopea força les portes du wagon à se refermer en plein dans la figure des soldats qui tentèrent vainement de les ouvrir à nouveau. Adressant un salut et un joli sourire au capitaine, Cassiopea parti à la suite de Matylda.

« Matylda ?, l'appela-t-elle une fois à l'intérieur de la gare.

\- Par ici, lui répondit-elle depuis un coin isolé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?, ria Cassiopea.

\- Je me cache.

\- Je vois ça mais je pense qu'il faut que tu sortes de là parce que les gens commencent à nous regarder bizarrement. »

Effectivement, la gare était peuplée de voyageurs qui s'arrêtaient fréquemment à leur hauteur pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. S'extirpant de sa cachette, Matylda s'épousseta dignement et décida de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Ils sont partis ?

\- Le bus est reparti, on est tranquilles maintenant. Par contre, on ne va pas s'éterniser ici. Le capitaine de patrouille a bien vu mon visage avant que le bus ne reparte et il ne va sûrement pas tarder à donner l'alerte.

\- On va où ?

\- On va trouver un autre moyen de transport. Plus discret cette fois. Il faut vite qu'on rejoigne le Temple, la session a du commencer au Sénat ce qui veut dire qu'il ne nous reste que quelques heures pour boucler cette mission.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Pour le coup, vu que j'ai clairement été repérée, il vaut mieux qu'on reste un peu séparés. Navo a les coordonnées du Temple et on va se retrouver là bas.

\- D'accord mais on y va comment ?

\- Disons, qu'on va réquisitionner un speeder dans le parking.

\- Réquisitionner ? Tu veux dire voler.

\- Emprunter. On va emprunter un speeder. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se déplaçaient rapidement et elles eurent tôt fait de rejoindre le parking, bondé, de la gare. Tous les voyageurs laissaient ici leurs véhicules personnels avant d'emprunter les transports en commun pour les trajets quotidiens. La journée touchait à sa fin et le parking n'allait donc pas tarder à se vider, il fallait donc agir vite. Rapidement, Cassiopea repéra un speeder qui pourrait correspondre à ce qu'elle cherchait. Modèle standard, quatre places, couleur passe-partout, le modèle familial typique. Elle était presque sûre que ce modèle n'avait pas d'arme intégrée mais peut-être que le propriétaire en avait fait rajouter en option. Sinon, elles allaient devoir se débrouiller sans et éviter les problèmes. Cassiopea demanda à Matylda de l'attendre sur le côté et se dirigea tranquillement vers le véhicule. Il fallait agir le plus naturellement possible.

S'arrêtant à la hauteur de la portière conducteur, la jeune femme fit mine de rechercher les clés dans son sac, lâcha une petite exclamation joyeuse laissant croire qu'elle les avait trouvées et s'approcha pour saisir la poignée de la portière. Là, elle déverrouilla la porte d'un simple mouvement de la main. Prenant place derrière les commandes, elle démarra le moteur de la même manière. Après avoir fait monter Matylda à bord, les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent le parking, les portes de sécurité s'ouvrant d'elles-mêmes sur leur passage.

« Comment tu as fait pour nous faire sortir de là ?, demanda Matylda.

\- La Force est très utile en cas d'absence de clé, lui répondit Cassiopea avec un clin d'oeil. Maintenant, en route. On n'a plus beaucoup de temps.

\- Tu sais piloter des vaisseaux individuels ?

\- Quand tu t'es planquée dans les cales l'autre jour, tu as forcément vu mon vaisseau.

\- Quoi, le vaisseau vert et argent ? Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelque chose comme ça.

\- C'est un starfighter, les vaisseaux des Jedi. On apprend tous à piloter quand on devient Padawan et les plus doués deviennent star-pilotes. Ce sont des vaisseaux de combats fabriqués sur mesure pour les Jedi et R7, mon droïde, est co-pilote du mien.

\- C'est comme les X-wing fighter alors ? Il faut un astromécano pour les piloter ?

\- Oui, mais c'est la seule chose qu'ils ont en commun. Tous le système est différent. Je suis partie avec quand j'ai quitté l'Ordre et depuis je l'emmène partout.

\- J'ai aussi appris à piloter des speeder mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, tu dois être douée.

\- Je m'en sors plutôt bien, oui. Si tu veux vraiment t'intégrer aux Sentinels tu vas devoir prendre des leçons de vol. Tous mes hommes sont formés à piloter des fighter, généralement des L-wing, mais on a toute une armada.

\- J'ai hâte d'apprendre.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, lui conseilla Cassiopea avec un sourire espiègle. C'est Sor le prof de pilotage…

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que j'ai un doute sur ses talents de pédagogue ? »

« ATCHOUM !

\- C'est pas vrai, tu peux pas être un peu plus discret non ?!

\- Désolé, Sor'Leku s'essuyait le nez. Je ne sais pas d'où c'est venu.

\- Dites donc vous deux, s'énerva Navo. Au lieu de bavarder vous pourriez peut-être avancer ! On crève de chaud là dedans ! »

Les trois amis étaient présentement entrain de ramper dans les tuyaux d'aération du réseau de transports en communs. Une idée de Sor'Leku qui avait estimé qu'ils tenaient là leur meilleure chance d'échapper aux patrouilles de troopers. Autant dire que Navo et Ivan étaient ravis de la situation surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas croisé la moindre possibilité de sortie depuis le début de leur parcours.

« Je te jure que plus jamais je ne te suis dans un de tes plan foireux, Ivan fulminait. C'est quoi cette idée ?

\- Ecoute, l'idée de base me paraissait plutôt géniale figures-toi. Comment tu voulais que je sache qu'il n'y avait pas de bouches de sorties ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais tu aurais pu y penser avant et arrêtes d'agiter ton derrière dans ma figure !

\- Les garçons…

\- Quoi ? Je suis pas du tout à l'aise dans ce pantalon. Je savais que j'aurais du garder ma combinaison parce que là c'est vraiment trop serré à…

\- LES GARÇONS ! Si vous voulez bien arrêter vos conneries on pourrait peut-être avancer et trouver une sortie. Parce que si on continue à ce rythme on n'arrivera jamais au Temple et Cassiopea va nous allumer.

\- Oui madame, maugréèrent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Maintenant, si vous pouviez avoir une idée lumineuse pour nous sortir de là, je suis preneuse.

\- Sor, commence par avancer on va pas rester là indéfiniment.

\- J'y vais, j'y vais. »

Les trois Sentinels se remirent à ramper en silence. Le tunnel ne semblait jamais s'arrêter et à aucun moment ils n'entrevirent quelque chose pouvant s'apparenter à une porte de sortie. Après de longues minutes ils se trouvèrent devant une sorte de croisement.

« Et maintenant, demanda Ivan agacé. On fait quoi ?

\- Visiblement, on va devoir faire un choix, répondit Navo.

\- Je propose qu'on tire à pile ou face.

\- Sor…

\- Ou alors tu peux regarder si on capte ici et nous dire lequel des deux chemins a le plus de chances de nous sortir de là.

\- Mouais, je préfère ça, dit Navo. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas grand chose à tirer des données. Je dirais que les deux tunnels conduisent à la centrale d'épuration mais après…

\- Alors quoi ? On continue de ramper ?

\- Je pense qu'on n'a pas le choix, on trouvera peut-être une autre issue en cours de route mais pour l'instant c'est notre meilleure chance.

\- Formidable… »

Après quelques protestations de la part de Sor, les trois amis se remirent en mouvement. Malheureusement pour eux, aucune issue ne les attendait le long du chemin et ils durent se résoudre à aller jusqu'au bout.

« Euh c'est un cul-de-sac, asséna Sor. Faut faire demi-tour.

\- Mais non, soupira Ivan. Tu dramatises. Bouge tes fesses, que je puisse voir.

\- Tu fais une fixation sur mes fesses ma parole, sourit Sor. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme si tu voulais m'assassiner ?

\- Bouge.

\- Oui. »

Ivan passa devant et il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour trouver une échelle encastrée dans le plafond et le trappe située juste en-dessous. Ignorant Sor'Leku qui affirmait qu'il avait bien évidemment vu l'échelle, Ivan descendit.

Bientôt il se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans une pièce plongée dans le noir dégageant une odeur nauséabonde.

« Ouais, dit Sor en se bouchant le nez. Je pense qu'on a atteint la centrale, ça sent le vieux Hutt mort.

\- Normal, c'est l'épuration c'est pas fait pour sentir bon. Par contre on a un soucis…

\- Quoi ?

\- On est à des kilomètres du Temple, souffla Navo en observant sa tablette. Et je ne vois pas comment on va faire pour y arriver à temps, vu que les transports en commun c'est mort.

\- De toute façon je ne remettrai pas les pieds dans un bus, Sor se bouchait toujours le nez. On va trouver une solution.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de parler comme ça ? Tu as l'air ridicule.

\- Ça pue trop, désolé. Je propose qu'on commence par sortir de là et qu'on regarde ce qu'il y a aux alentours. On pourra toujours chourer un vaisseau. »

Une fois hors de la centrale d'épuration, ils purent constater que celle-ci se trouvait au centre d'une immense zone industrielle complètement excentrée. L'option du vaisseau volé semblait être la seule possibilité s'offrant à eux.

Il leur fallu hacker les systèmes de déverrouillage de plusieurs portes et assommer quelques gardes mais ils finirent par trouver un hangar abritant de nombreux vaisseaux cargo. Ils choisirent de réquisitionner le plus petit et le plus maniable, malgré les protestations de Sor qui aurait largement préférer s'approprier le plus gros modèle du parc. Finalement, il s'installa aux commandes.

« Franchement, on aurait au moins pu prendre un nouveau modèle. Quitte à voler un truc, autant que ça soit un truc classe. On aurait pu le ramener à la base et le rajouter à notre collection.

\- Sauf que tu oublies qu'on doit se promener en ville avec. Le Temple est en plein centre de Coruscant et si on se promène avec un monstre on ne risque pas de passer inaperçu.

\- Certes. Bon, allez on y va, Sor actionna les propulseurs. On est à la bourre et j'aime pas quand Cass est en colère. »

Finalement, même si le cargo était de taille respectable, tous les passants se retournèrent sur leur passage. Et le fait que Sor'Leku conduisait comme un pilote de course n'arrangeait pas vraiment la situation. Ils eurent rapidement rejoint le centre et Navo les guidait en direction du Temple.

Une grande avenue menait à l'ancien quartier général des Jedi et au Sénat qui se trouvait juste à côté. Décidant d'ignorer les priorités à droite jalonnant toute l'avenue, Sor lança le vaisseau à pleine vitesse et manqua de percuter un speeder sortant de l'une des rues perpendiculaires. Le choc frontal aurait pu être fatal si les deux pilotes n'avaient pas été aussi bons l'un que l'autre. Reprenant le contrôle du cargo qu'il avait éjecté sur le côté, Sor commença à s'énerver, ignorant volontairement le fait qu'il était fautif.

« Bordel ! Il est sérieux lui, il peut pas faire gaffe cet espèce de… »

Il s'interrompit brutalement et fixa son regard à travers le pare-brise. En face, au volant du speeder qu'il avait manqué de percuter se trouvait Cassiopea. Et à en juger par l'expression menaçante qu'elle arborait, elle n'avait pas du apprécier.

« Oups. »


	16. Chapitre 15

« Je te jure, Cassiopea ne s'était pas encore calmée. Je vais t'obliger à repasser ton permis un de ces quatre. Et dire que c'est toi le prof ! T'as de la chance que je sois douée, sinon ça aurait mal fini.

\- Désolé, murmura Sor.

\- Je vais te forcer à aller assister aux leçons de code des apprentis pilotes.

\- Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça, pitié ! Je déteste ça et en plus le prof est méga soporifique ! Je te promets que je vais faire attention, j'ai juste pas l'habitude de piloter en ville je préfère largement l'espace et l'hyper-espace. Mais je vais faire attention ! Juste, pas de leçon de code. C'est la mort.

\- On verra ça plus tard, maintenant il faut vraiment qu'on se dépêche. »

Après l'incident, les deux vaisseaux avaient terminé leur route et, une fois stationnés dans une allée isolée et un peu éloignée du Sénat, les Sentinels s'étaient retrouvés pour faire le point. La session avait débuté il y avait de ça une heure et le Sénat était donc sous haute surveillance. Des dizaines de patrouilles circulaient tout autour que ce soit à pied ou en vaisseau et il paraissait impossible de s'en approcher sans se faire repérer. Heureusement, Cassiopea insistait sur le fait qu'ils n'emprunteraient pas le tunnel depuis le Sénat mais qu'ils se creuseraient un passage un peu plus loin. Navo avait aligné de multiples plans du quartier devant elle et Cassiopea les étudiait pour trouver l'endroit idéal. Trop se rapprocher du Temple n'était pas non plus une bonne idée. Depuis l'avènement de l'Empire il était sous surveillance constante et ils auraient aussitôt fait de se faire repérer.

Pendant que les Sentinels étudiaient leurs possibilités, Matylda avait quant à elle les yeux rivés sur le bâtiment majestueux qui lui faisait face. Le Sénat était somptueux, elle en avait déjà vu des images sur les holocrans, mais le Temple Jedi l'était encore plus. On aurait dit un véritable palais avec ses tours et son immense dôme. Fronçant les sourcils, elle remarqua soudain le trou béant situé sur le flan droit du Temple, probablement un vestige de la guerre. La jeune femme tenta de s'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le Temple à l'époque de la République, durant l'âge d'or des Jedi. Elle se dit que, dans une autre vie, elle aurait peut-être pu faire partie de cet univers.

Finalement, il fut décidé qu'ils utiliseraient le réseau sous-terrain pour ne pas avoir à s'approcher du Sénat. Une fois sous le Temple, ils trouveraient un moyen d'y entrer. Tandis que tous se préparaient à partir Ivan retint Cassiopea.

« Cass, tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

\- Bien sûr, on va retrouver ces Archives et on pourra repartir. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

\- Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. Tu n'as pas remis les pieds ici depuis des années et je pense que ça n'a plus rien à voir avec le Temple dans lequel tu as grandi.

\- C'est du passé Ivan, lui répondit gentiment Cassiopea. Le monde entier n'a plus rien à voir avec celui dans lequel j'ai grandi. Je ne suis plus une Jedi et je ne le redeviendrai jamais.

\- Peut-être mais je m'inquiète quand même.

\- Ça c'est parce que tu es trop empathique, ria-t-elle. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

Suite à quoi, Cassiopea rejoins rapidement les autres et ils se mirent en route. Une fois dans les sous-terrains de la cité, Navo entreprit de les guider vers les soubassements du Temple. Ce n'était probablement pas le chemin le plus agréable, compte tenu des odeurs et des rongeurs habitant les lieux, mais au moins ils étaient sûrs de ne croiser aucune patrouille de reconnaissance. Après quelques mètres, comme ils n'y voyaient plus rien, Cassiopea alluma l'un de ses sabres laser pour les éclairer. Ils progressèrent lentement et en silence pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Navo les arrête.

« D'après mes plans, on est juste en-dessous du Temple. Après, il faut que tu regardes Cass, je ne suis pas une experte des lieux.

\- Fais voir, Cassiopea s'empara de la tablette. Il faut qu'on continue un peu sur la droite, là on est en-dessous de la salle du Conseil et la bibliothèque est un plus loin.

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre par la bibliothèque ?, demanda Ivan.

\- Il y a de fortes chances pour que les Archives se trouvent dans le coin et je veux éviter de traverser tout le Temple. Je pense que l'Empire continue de surveiller les lieux et on va se faire prendre.

\- Et il n'y a pas d'holo-caméra dans la bibliothèque ?

\- Si mais on pourra les désactiver avant d'entrer. Il faut y aller, le temps presse. »

Finalement, ils atteignirent l'emplacement choisi par Cassiopea. Bien évidemment, aucune trappe ni porte ne leur permettait d'entrer et c'est donc avec un plaisir non dissimulé que Sor'Leku se mit à préparer un cocktail d'explosifs qui leur ouvrirait la voie. Pendant ce temps, Navo procédait de s'introduire dans le système de surveillance afin de désactiver les caméras.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour terminer toutes les préparations et, les caméras désactivées et tout le monde à l'abri derrière un mur, Sor actionna le détonateur. Aussitôt, un trou béant s'ouvrit dans le plafond dans un bruit assourdissant. S'approchant prudemment avec les autres, Matylda leva des yeux ébahis sur l'immense pièce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Les murs étaient entièrement recouverts d'étagères abritant des centaines de documents classés selon un savant code de couleur. Parmi eux, des fichiers holo évidemment, mais aussi des manuscrits qui semblaient venir d'une autre époque.

Sans bruit, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et Cassiopea se dirigea vers une étagère. Elle leva le bras et un manuscrit se trouvant au sommet vint atterrir entre ses mains, elle se mit à le parcourir avec intérêt tandis que les trois autres Sentinels entreprirent un tour des lieux. Matylda s'approcha.

« Tu sais ce que tu cherches ?, demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur le livre. Il était écrit dans un langage qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Pour être honnête, lui répondit Cassiopea. Je ne suis pas sûre. Je ne sais pas où sont les Archives et je joue un peu aux devinettes.

\- Alors pourquoi la bibliothèque ?

\- Mon Maître m'a dit quelque chose à propos de ça, un jour. Je l'ai harcelé pour qu'il me révèle l'emplacement des Archives et il a fini par craquer en disant qu'il se pourrait que le secret repose dans la bibliothèque. " Je dis ça, je dis rien ", rajouta-t-elle en prenant une voix masculine blasée.

\- Mais ça peut vouloir dire plein de choses ça !

\- Je sais, il m'a enfumée l'animal. Mais j'ai une petite idée de ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

\- Ah bon ? Parce que franchement je ne vois pas.

\- Tu as vu que le réseau souterrain courrait sous le Temple, et bien il se trouve que les Archives aussi sont en-dessous.

\- Mais, ils ont quand même pas mis ça dans les égouts. C'est un peu dégueu.

\- Exactement, sourit Cassiopea. Donc j'ai étudié le réseau et j'ai remarqué qu'une partie du Temple n'y était plus reliée.

\- Mais il y a quand même quelque chose en-dessous c'est ça ? Plus d'égouts mais un sous-sol quand même.

\- Un sous-sol qui pourrait abriter les Archives. Et il se pourrait bien que l'entrée soit quelque part ici.

\- Mais on est arrivé par les égouts.

\- Oui, mais cette pièce est immense. Tu as vu qu'on était montés à un moment entre la salle du Conseil et ici. En fait, on a changé d'étage et la bibliothèque prend la totalité du premier.

\- Tu veux dire, toute la largeur du Temple ? Mais c'est gigantesque, comment on va trouver l'entrée ?

\- Je pense, Cassiopea agita le manuscrit qu'elle tenait toujours. Que la réponse est là dedans.

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Je ne comprends rien.

\- C'est la langue des Anciens, les premiers Jedi ont inventé un langage qui leur était propre et les documents officiels qui ne sortent pas d'ici sont toujours rédigés comme ça. On l'apprend à l'école quand on est Novice. Ce texte est en fait un plan.

\- Le plan du Temple ?

\- Oui, quand le Temple a été déplacé ici depuis Ossus tout a été répertorié. Donc il y a un plan au sens premier du terme mais aussi un inventaire de tout ce qu'on trouve ici.

\- Mais tout le monde avait accès à ce livre, donc ils n'ont pas clairement mentionné les Archives dedans.

\- Non, ça c'est sûr. Mais s'il y a une anomalie, par exemple une porte dérobée ou quelque chose comme ça ici, ça doit figurer là dedans. Le problème c'est que j'ai déjà parcourut ce truc des dizaines de fois et que je n'ai rien trouvé.

\- Ça c'est un problème.

\- Pas forcément, je pense que j'ai mal cherché. Les Archives constituent le plus grand secret des Jedi et les infos ne doivent donc pas être faciles à trouver. " Le secret repose dans la bibliothèque ", ça fait des jours que je retourne cette phrase dans ma tête et je crois que j'ai peut-être enfin compris ce qu'il voulait me dire. »

Cassiopea se dirigea alors de pied ferme vers le centre de la bibliothèque, Matylda sur ses talons. La pièce était circulaire et tous les rayonnages convergeaient vers le centre où se trouvaient des tables de travail ainsi qu'une étrange table ronde.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?, demanda Ivan alors que tous rejoignirent Cassiopea.

\- C'est un lecteur, répondit la jeune femme en actionnant diverses commandes. On s'en sert pour étudier les documents sous forme numérique.

\- Et tu veux en faire quoi ?

\- Je veux essayer un truc, elle tendit le bras les yeux toujours rivés sur les commandes et une tablette vint voler dans sa direction depuis le fond de la bibliothèque.

\- Oh bordel, s'exclama Sor quand la tablette passa près de lui. Ça me fait flipper à chaque fois ce truc.

\- Donc, Cassiopea brancha la tablette sur le lecteur. Voyons ça. »

Le lecteur s'alluma et projeta un immense hologramme dans la pièce. Claquant des doigts, Cassiopea éteignit les lumières et se concentra sur l'hologramme. C'était une maquette du Temple, on y voyait tous les détails. La jeune femme utilisa les commandes pour zoomer sur la bibliothèque puis elle fit pivoter l'hologramme dans tous les sens. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose. S'emparant à nouveau du manuscrit, elle tourna les pages jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Après avoir parcourut la page à plusieurs reprises, elle semblait satisfaite. _J'espère que ça va marcher_.

Alors, elle posa le manuscrit sur la tablette et enfonça une dernière commande. Et là, sous le regard ébahis de ses amis, la maquette de la bibliothèque se dédoubla. L'image de dessus représentait toujours la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient mais celle du dessous montrait une pièce encore plus spacieuse et plus complexe que la bibliothèque.

« Bingo, souffla Cassiopea.

\- Est-ce-que c'est ça ?, demanda Navo.

\- Je crois bien que oui, Cassiopea suivit du doigt le passage qui reliait les deux pièces. Je n'y avais jamais pensé avant mais c'était évident.

\- Euh je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce qui est évident là, intervint Sor. Tu viens de poser du papier sur un lecteur holographique. Comment est-ce-que c'est seulement possible que ça ait marché ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'on ait trouvé. Et on va pouvoir descendre.

\- Ils avaient séparé le plan en deux parties, analysa Ivan. Personne n'aurait jamais pensé à lire du papier comme de l'holo et je suis sûr que ça ne marche qu'avec la maquette. C'est très ingénieux.

\- Comment on descend ?, demanda Matylda.

\- Par là, Cassiopea pointait un recoin de la bibliothèque. On devrait trouver une porte dérobée. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la bibliothèque et se retrouvèrent face à une étagère massive qui, après plusieurs tentatives désespérées de la part des garçons, ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Navo tenta de bouger quelques documents dans l'espoir de déclencher un système d'ouverture mais ce fut un autre échec.

« Peut-être, suggéra Matylda. Peut-être qu'on s'y prend mal.

\- Tu penses à quoi ?, demanda Ivan.

\- Il n'y a que quelques privilégiés qui savaient où trouver ces Archives et comment y accéder et ils étaient tous des Maîtres Jedi. Je pense qu'il faut aborder le problème comme eux l'auraient fait.

\- Je te suis pas, dit Sor.

\- Moi, si, comprit Cassiopea. »

Sans un mot, elle s'adossa contre l'étagère et ferma les yeux. _Je dis ça je dis rien, franchement Maître vous auriez pu être un peu plus précis._ Quelques secondes plus tard, l'étagère commença à s'enfoncer dans le mur jusqu'à disparaître complètement, laissant place à un grand escalier en colimaçon.

« C'est quoi votre problème ?, s'énerva Sor. Vous ne pouviez pas mettre un ascenseur comme tout le monde ?

\- Les Jedi ont toujours eu une préférence pour tout ce qui est ancien, dit Cassiopea en entamant la descente des marches.

\- Plus personne n'utilise d'escaliers, bougonna le Twi'lek en la suivant.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, le railla Navo. C'est un bon exercice pour muscler les fesses.

\- Mais c'est quoi votre problème avec mes fesses ?!

\- Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?, demanda Cassiopea en riant.

\- J'avoue que c'est ambigu, confirma Matylda. »

Sor protesta tout le long de la descente. L'escalier semblait ne pas avoir de fin et plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les entrailles de Temple, moins ils y voyaient. Cassiopea alluma une nouvelle fois son sabre mais, arrivé en bas, il faisait tellement noir qu'ils ne discernaient rien. Éteignant son sabre, la jeune femme frappa dans ses mains. La lumière s'alluma.

Personne n'osa prononcer le moindre mot. Peut-être avaient-ils trouvé le bon endroit mais, devant eux, se trouvait une immense pièce vide.

« Non, souffla Cassiopea.

\- Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il n'y a rien ?, s'inquiéta Matylda.

\- On n'est peut-être pas au bon endroit, tenta Navo.

\- Si. Si on est au bon endroit, Cassiopea s'avança dans la pièce. Peut-être… »

La jeune femme se concentra et propulsa toute son énergie dans la Force. La pièce sembla se distendre un instant puis tout revint à la normale. Aucun changement, la pièce restait irrémédiablement vide.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'était ?, demanda Sor.

\- J'ai pensé qu'ils les avaient peut-être masquées derrière une distorsion mais visiblement, il n'y a rien ici. Et d'après ce que je sens, il n'y a rien eu depuis un moment.

\- Alors elles ne sont plus là ?, demanda Matylda. L'Empire les a trouvées ?

\- Je suis sûre que non, affirma Cassiopea. Je ne sens aucune énergie négative, que des bribes de signatures de gens que j'ai connus il y a longtemps. L'Empire n'a jamais mis les pieds ici.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait alors ?, demanda Ivan. On continue à chercher ? Elles sont peut-être dans un autre sous-sol, on ne sait jamais.

\- Je suppose qu'on peut continuer, soupira Cassiopea. Après tout, je ne sais pas à quoi elles sont supposées ressembler. Des milliers de documents comme dans la bibliothèque ou juste quelques fichiers dématérialisés. Peut-être que…

\- Cassiopea, coupa Navo. On a un problème.

\- Quoi ?

\- La session est finie et on dirait bien qu'une énorme patrouille se dirige droit vers nous.

\- C'est pas vrai, pesta Sor. Je croyais qu'on avait désactivé les caméras !

\- On a désactivé les caméras, celles qu'on a pu repérer sur nos radars, répondit Ivan. Et n'oublies pas le bus, cette patrouille a du donner l'alarme.

\- Comment et pourquoi ça n'a pas d'importance, Cassiopea coupa à nouveau l'électricité. Il faut partir d'ici et vite.

\- Heureusement que j'ai chouré un cargo assez grand pour nous ramener au Phoenix.

\- Il faut déjà qu'on arrive à ce fameux cargo.

\- On repasse par les souterrains ?, demanda Matylda tandis qu'ils remontaient déjà les escaliers.

\- Non, lui répondit Cassiopea. On va perdre un temps fou et de toute manière ils savent déjà qu'on est là alors autant faire une sortie remarquée. »

Une fois de retour dans la bibliothèque, Cassiopea s'empressa de refermer l'entrée du sous-sol puis ils se précipitèrent vers l'entrée du Temple. Ils parcoururent de nombreux couloirs, passèrent devant des salles aux décors mystiques mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder pour contempler. Cassiopea espérait vraiment qu'ils arriveraient à leur cargo volé avant d'être rattrapés par les soldats, mais elle savait que cet espoir était vain.

Malheureusement, une fois arrivés sur le perron du Temple, ils se trouvèrent cernés par une véritable armada de troopers venant de différents bataillons. Ils allaient devoir se battre pour pouvoir quitter cette planète vivants.


	17. Chapitre 16

« L'Assemblée a délibéré, la voix du Sénateur Fenlon résonnait dans son amplificateur. La décision n'a pas été facile à prendre mais en définitive… »

 _C'est pas vrai, mais il ne peut pas abréger un peu_. Sélène était désespérée. Jamais une session n'avait duré aussi longtemps. À la seconde où Fenlon avait aperçu le Général Vénusii-Arcadia il s'était renfrogné et avait tout fait pour faire trainer la réunion en longueur. Ayant eu connaissance des ennuis de l'Académie, il espérait sans doute que le Général s'impatiente et quitte la session avant la fin. Il voulait éviter d'avoir à parler de la livraison de matériel qui posait problème. Malheureusement, Sélène connaissait son père et elle savait qu'il ne céderait pas. Il était donc resté jusqu'au bout et Fenlon avait bien été obligé d'aborder le sujet. Comme elle l'avait prévu, les Sénateurs avaient été touchés par la présence du Général et ils s'étaient rapidement intéressés au problème. De plus, le discours qu'elle avait préparé à la va-vite avait semblé les convaincre.

Quand tous les sujets avaient enfin été abordés, l'Assemblée avait entamé les délibérations et, encore une fois, Fenlon avait tout fait pour ralentir le processus. Enfin, il s'apprêtait à rendre son verdict.

« En ce qui concerne les attaques sur… »

 _Mais je rêve là, il va nous repasser tous les sujets du jour avant de répondre enfin à notre question ? Il se moque de moi ce type._ Soupirant, la jeune femme décida de passer le temps en questionnant son père. Elle pourrait peut-être en apprendre un peu plus sur ce fameux Amiral Stanford et, en même temps, elle distrairait son père qui commençait clairement à perdre patience.

« Père, je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Vas-y, soupira-t-il. De toute façon je pense qu'on va être ici encore un moment.

\- Il se trouve que j'ai entendu une conversation dans les couloirs du Sénat il y a quelques jours. Le Sénateur Fenlon discutait avec un Amiral, un certain Stanford. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cet homme auparavant.

\- Stanford est nouveau venu dans la flotte impériale. Il n'a aucun passé militaire et pour être honnête je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour en arriver là aujourd'hui. C'est un proche de l'Empereur, je suis d'ailleurs étonné de ne pas l'avoir vu ce soir.

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas dans la cour impériale, Sélène posa son regard sur l'estrade déjà déserté par l'Empereur et sa suite, la session s'éternisant ils n'avaient pas pu rester.

\- Et, son père semblait intéressé par son histoire. Tu sais de quoi il parlait ?

\- Oh, je ne faisait que passer, hors de question de dire à son père qu'elle les avait espionnés. Mais je les ai entendus mentionner un certain Seigneur Hell.

\- Ah, le Général se referma brusquement. Alors ce n'est pas une affaire qui te concerne. Tu n'as pas à t'y intéresser.

\- Mais, je suis Sénatrice. Je devrais être au courant de toutes les affaires de l'Empire.

\- Il y a certaines choses qui ne concernent que l'Empereur et sa cour. Les Sénateurs n'ont pas besoin de tout savoir. Maintenant, tais-toi, je pense que Fenlon va enfin mentionner votre affaire. »

Sélène ne comprenait pas. Il se passait clairement quelque chose d'important et il était évident que son père avait au moins ne serait-ce qu'une vague idée de quoi il retournait. Alors pourquoi refusait-il de lui en parler ? Son rôle en tant que Sénatrice était de veiller aux intérêts de la galaxie et il lui était impossible de plaider des causes si elle ignorait avec quelles armes elle se battait. La jeune femme se promit d'enquêter sur le sujet dès que son père serait parti et que cette maudite transaction serait enfin effectuée.

« En ce qui concerne notre affaire Général, annonça enfin Fenlon. L'Assemblée a délibéré en votre faveur. Votre fille pourra donc s'occuper du contrat et des négociations dès demain et la transaction pourra avoir lieu avant la fin du mois.

\- Je vous remercie Sénateur, remercia le Général soulagé.

\- Sur ce, la séance est levée »

L'hémicycle se vida rapidement, tout le monde voulant quitter cette réunion interminable au plus vite. Une fois dans le hall, Sélène et son père durent encore s'entretenir de longues minutes avec le Sénateur de Balmorra afin de finaliser les détails du nouveau contrat qu'ils allaient devoir conclure et ceux de la livraison. La jeune femme était absorbée par la discussion et, si elle entendit les alarmes du Sénat se déclencher, elle n'y prêta pas une attention particulière. Après tout, les alarmes sonnaient tout le temps sur Coruscant.

« Je te raccompagne, dit le Général alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Vu l'heure, je ne pense pas repartir avant demain matin. On pourra dîner ensemble, ta mère veut tout savoir.

\- D'accord, il faudrait qu'elle vienne me voir. Elle qui rêve de faire les boutiques dans la capitale.

Je crois qu'elle organise ça pour le mois prochain mais qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ici ? »

Ils se trouvaient sur le perron du Sénat et il y régnait un véritable chaos. Des patrouilles avaient formé un barrage autour du bâtiment, barrage qui s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres aux alentours. Les soldats poussaient les Sénateurs déboussolés, les forçant à revenir sur leurs pars et à retourner à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Autour du barrage, des passants se pressaient pour observer la scène. Sélène était perdue, les soldats hurlaient des ordres qu'elle ne comprenait pas et elle entendait son père lui demander de faire demi-tour et de rentrer avec lui. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre, une vague de Sénateurs terrifiés se mirent à courir dans sa direction et elle se trouva prise au piège dans une véritable marée humaine. En quelques instants, elle avait atteint le bas du perron du Sénat. Elle aurait voulu remonter mais les gens continuaient de courir dans tous les sens et l'immense toge qu'elle portait ne facilitait pas ses mouvements. La jeune femme commençait à paniquer. Partout où elle regardait, elle ne voyait que hommes et des femmes courant dans tous les sens. Elle tenta d'interpeler plusieurs personnes, espérant comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais tout le monde l'ignorait et préférait la bousculer pour aller se mettre à l'abri. _Mais de quoi ?_ De plus en plus inquiète, elle essayait de repérer son père dans la cohue mais peine perdue, elle n'y voyait rien. Désespérée, elle voulu s'approcher d'un soldat qui faisait barrage mais celui-ci lui hurla de retourner à l'intérieur. Tout le monde criait, elle entendait des coups de feu et n'y voyait plus rien. Complètement paniquée, Sélène plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et se mit à reculer pour tenter d'échapper à cette folie. Distraitement, elle cru entendre le même soldat lui hurler quelque chose mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. _Stop, faites que ça s'arrête_. Elle avait vaguement conscience de l'illogique de ses actions, après tout aller dans la direction que tous semblaient fuir n'était probablement pas la meilleure des solutions, mais elle avait tellement peur qu'elle n'était pas en état de réfléchir.

Il était trop tard quand elle reprit ses esprits. Une fois qu'elle s'était un peu éloignée de la marée humaine qui l'avait entrainée, Sélène retira ses mains de ses oreilles et voulut trouver un moyen de rejoindre son père à l'intérieur du Sénat. C'est là qu'elle entendit distinctement les cris du soldats. Il l'appelait. L'air horrifié, il lui demandait de s'enfuir. _Derrière moi ? Quoi derrière moi ?_

Sélène voulut se retourner mais elle en fut incapable. Une main se saisit de ses poignets et les maintint fermement dans son dos tandis qu'un bras passa devant son cou, bras qui tenait très probablement une arme. Du coin de l'oeil, elle cru apercevoir quelque chose d'orange et de brillant.

Aussitôt, tous les soldats se mirent en position d'attaque et braquèrent leurs armes vers elle. Tout semblait s'être figé autour d'elle. Les gens avaient cessé de courir et on n'entendait plus aucun bruit. Le seul son qui parvint à ses oreilles fut celui des crans de sécurité. Les soldats venaient d'armer leurs armes. La réalité de la situation frappa Sélène de plein fouet. Elle venait d'être prise en otage et les soldats avaient la ferme intention de tuer son ravisseur. À ce moment, la jeune femme entendit quelqu'un crier. C'était son père, qui dévalait les marches du perron et ordonnait aux soldats de ne pas tirer. Les soldats s'immobilisèrent.

« Ne bougez pas, lui murmura une fois féminine. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire du mal, je veux juste pouvoir partir tranquillement.

\- Sélène, hurla son père. Relâchez-là immédiatement !

\- Navrée Général mais si je fais ça, vos hommes vont nous tirer dessus et vous aurez beau me faire toutes les promesses du monde, je ne vous croirais pas.

\- Vous n'avez aucune chance de vous en sortir, Sélène n'avait jamais vu son père aussi désespéré. Toutes les troupes de la ville sont à vos trousses, vous ne quitterez jamais Coruscant.

\- C'est mal connaître les Sentinels, Général, Sélène fut obligée de reculer pour suivre le mouvement de son, ou sa, ravisseur. On s'en sort toujours.

\- Ma fille n'a rien à voir là dedans, Mademoiselle El-Solar alors laissez la partir. Mes hommes ne tireront pas et nous vous offrirons un procès équitable.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée Général mais c'est une offre que je vais devoir refuser. Voyez-vous, la promesse d'un impérial n'a aucune valeur à mes yeux. »

Elles avaient reculé de plusieurs pas pendant la tentative de négociation de son père et Sélène pouvait à présent voir plusieurs autres personnes qui semblaient faire partie du même groupe. Deux humains, homme et femme, une Miralan et un Twi'lek. Mis à part la jeune femme blonde qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Sélène avait déjà vu les visages des trois autres. Ils faisaient partis des Sentinels et étaient probablement les personnes les plus recherchées dans la galaxie à l'heure actuelle. Leur avis de recherche étaient placardés dans toute la capitale. _El-Solar, mon dieu._ Elle venait d'être prise en otage par les personnes les plus dangereuses du monde, les pires ennemis de l'Empire.

Plus ils s'éloignaient, plus les soldats semblaient vouloir tirer. Malgré tout, son père continuait de leur ordonner de ne rien faire. Personne n'osait bouger et, quand le Twi'lek força un groupe de trooper à s'éloigner de leur vaisseau en les menaçant avec son énorme canon-blaster, Sélène comprit qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance. Ils allaient l'emmener et son père ne pouvait rien faire.

En quelques secondes, elle fut poussée à l'intérieur du vaisseau volé et on l'attacha à un siège. Alors que les Sentinels embarquaient et que les propulseurs se mettaient en mouvement, elle entendit Cassiopea El-Solar s'adresser une dernière fois à son père.

« Je ne ferai aucun mal à votre fille, Général. Mais j'ai besoin d'une garantie pour quitter cette planète. Vous ne me suivrez pas, vous ne lancerez aucune patrouille à mes trousses, vous attendrez mes instructions. Si vous vous en tenez à ça, votre fille vous reviendra saine et sauve en un rien de temps. Sur ce messieurs, je vous salue. »

Elle entra dans le vaisseau, la trappe se referma et l'engin décolla. Sélène ferma les yeux et tenta de retenir ses larmes.

« J'arrive pas à y croire, Sor était furieux. On ne prend pas d'otage, jamais. Qu'est-ce-qu'on va faire maintenant ? »

Depuis leur arrivée remarquée au Sénat et le vol du vaisseau impérial, les Sentinels avaient pu traverser la ville et aller récupérer le Phoenix. En quelques minutes, ils avaient quitté l'orbite de Coruscant et personne n'avait tenté de les suivre.

Cassiopea était assise dans les cales, le dos contre son fighter et elle s'occupait à reprogrammer son droïde. Elle avait besoin de calme et de silence pour réfléchir à la situation. Comme ils s'y attendaient, l'Empire leur avait envoyé une belle équipe d'accueil à leur sortie du Temple. En temps normal, ils ne faisaient qu'une bouchée des troopers classiques mais cette fois, ils s'étaient retrouvés face à des soldats bien plus entrainés et surtout, beaucoup trop nombreux. Comme ils avaient voulu se faire le plus discrets possibles, ils n'étaient pas suffisamment armés et à eux trois, Matylda n'étant pas encore entrainée, ils n'avaient pas fait le poids. Après de longues minutes durant lesquelles ils ne purent que se défendre et non attaquer, ils n'avaient plus eu qu'une seule option. La fuite. Malheureusement, à pied, le choix des chemins possibles était fortement limité et leur solution avait été de suivre le pont reliant le Temple au Sénat. Ils n'avaient pas imaginé que leur arrivée devant le bâtiment coïnciderait avec la sortie de la session. Le perron était bondé et l'armée ayant été prévenue de leur tentative de fuite, les troupes les attendaient de pied ferme.

Faisant tourner R7 sur lui même, ce qu'il adorait, Cassiopea se remémora encore une fois la scène. Il régnait un véritable chaos devant le Sénat et elle avait espéré pouvoir passer parmi la foule et échapper à l'armée mais, tous les Sénateurs ayant été avertis du danger, ils avaient tous rebroussé chemin pour aller se mettre à l'abri dans le bâtiment. Ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls face à des dizaines de soldats braquant leurs armes sur eux.

Cassiopea s'était vue obligée de faire un choix entre deux des plus importants enseignements des Jedi. Ne jamais faire de mal aux innocents et toujours veiller sur ses troupes. Elle savait à ce moment que si elle ne faisait rien, ils allaient mourir. Alors elle n'avait pas vraiment hésité. Cette jeune femme était seule et sans défense et la toge de Sénatrice qu'elle portait attestait de sa position importante. De toute sa vie elle n'avait jamais pris qui que ce soit en otage, maintenant que c'était fait, elle pouvait affirmer qu'elle détestait ça. _Et une Vénusii-Arcadia en plus, son père ne va plus nous lâcher maintenant._ Le Général était réputé dans la galaxie et la jeune femme savait donc que c'était un homme d'honneur, malgré son dévouement sans failles à l'Empire. Il les laisserait tranquilles jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé sa fille saine et sauve.

Cassiopea se releva et se dirigea vers le cockpit, il fallait maintenant qu'ils changent complètement de plan.

« Cassiopea, demanda Ivan quand elle les rejoignit dans le cockpit. Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ?

\- Où est la fille ?, demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Sor.

\- Je l'ai mise dans une chambre vide, lui répondit ce dernier. Elle n'a pas essayé de se débattre, elle n'a même rien dit d'ailleurs. Alors je ne l'ai pas attachée, j'ai juste fermé la porte à clé.

\- D'accord, j'irais la voir après. Il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'on ne va pas lui faire de mal. Le séjour ne va pas être agréable pour elle mais il ne lui arrivera rien.

\- Il faudra la ramener à son père, dit Matylda. Il avait l'air à la fois inquiet et furieux.

\- Mais on ne peut pas juste la lui ramener comme ça, ajouta Navo. Il va nous faire descendre, aucun doute là dessus.

\- On va organiser ça mais avant, Cassiopea soupira. Il faut voir ce qu'on va faire à propos de ces Archives.

\- Il n'y avait clairement rien, Ivan réfléchissait. Tu en penses quoi Cass ?

\- On a trouvé le bon endroit, je n'ai aucun doute là dessus. Je ne pense pas qu'elles aient été déplacées ailleurs dans le Temple, tout le reste est cartographié et l'Empire aurait mis la main dessus en moins de deux.

\- Donc, soit ils les ont trouvées mais tu dis que non et je suis assez d'accord parce que s'ils avaient eu accès à un truc aussi énorme on en aurait entendu parlé d'une manière ou d'une autre ; soit…

\- Soit elles ont été déplacées avant. Le Conseil a très bien pu les changer de place avant l'avènement de l'Empire. D'après ce qu'on nous a appris sur le sujet, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose, c'est le rôle du Conseil de s'assurer de la sécurité des Archives et elles ont déjà été déplacées par le passé. Le truc c'est que tout l'Ordre doit normalement être mis au courant du déplacement, on ne leur dit pas où elles ont été emmenées mais au moins on les prévient qu'elles ne sont plus là.

\- Mais toi tu ne sais rien donc si elles ont été déplacées c'est forcément après que tu ais quitté l'Ordre, conclut Ivan.

\- J'avoue que je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. En tout cas, je pense qu'il faut continuer à chercher, l'Empire prépare quelque chose et il faut à tout prix qu'on découvre ce que c'est.

\- Question, interrompit Sor. On fait quoi de la Sénatrice ?

\- Il a raison, approuva Navo. On en peut pas la garder avec nous. C'est la fille de Vénusii-Arcadia, autant dire le pire des collabo, et si elle apprend d'une manière ou d'une autre ce qu'on trafique ça va mal finir.

\- Ça va de toute façon mal finir !, cria Sor. Son paternel va nous faire descendre !

\- Calmez-vous, les résonna Cassiopea. Bien sûr qu'on ne peut pas la garder mais je ne veux pas non plus la rendre tout de suite à son père.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que, comme on n'a pas trouvé les Archives, on a perdu la longueur d'avance que je pensais avoir sur les impériaux. Alors, le temps qu'on trouve une solution on la garde bien au chaud chez nous. Je connais son père, il ne ferait jamais rien qui mettrait sa fille en danger. On est donc à l'abri d'une attaque tant qu'elle est avec nous.

\- Surtout qu'elle pourra nous être utile, ajouta distraitement Matylda.

\- Comment ça ?, demanda Sor.

\- C'est bien la fille d'un Général, non ? Et une Sénatrice par dessus le marché. Alors elle a peut-être des infos sur notre affaire. Elle sait peut-être ce que fabrique l'Empire. Ou même qui était le Sith de l'autre fois.

\- Pas faux, tu apprends vite dis donc. Il faut qu'on l'interroge, je peux m'en occuper tout de suite.

\- Non, l'arrêta Cassiopea. Je le ferais moi même mais pas ici. On ne peut rien faire tant qu'on dérive comme ça. On va rentrer, je pourrais avoir accès à pas mal de dossiers grâce à notre base de données et à toutes celles qu'on a piratées à l'Empire et ça nous permettra de bien nous recentrer sur notre affaire. On ne peut plus se tromper, une fois qu'on aura relâcher la Sénatrice on aura toute la flotte à nos trousses. On n'a plus beaucoup de temps et on ne pourra pas la garder éternellement.

\- Alors on retourne à la base, dit Sor en entrant les coordonnées de Kidron dans le navigateur. Et on espère qu'on ne va pas rencontrer de problèmes en route.

\- De toute façon, conclut Matylda. Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire. »


	18. Chapitre 17

_**Emiliana**_

~ Noyau de la galaxie, Caamas ~

Le ciel était toujours gris, comme si l'emprunte des fumées avait fini par s'imprimer dans les nuages. Passant un linge humide sur ses jumelles, Emiliana se demanda encore une fois ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça.

L'horizon était désert et le calme semblait régner sur Caamas. Depuis son poste d'observation, la jeune femme scanna encore une fois les environs. Depuis les attaques, elle ne croyait plus à la tranquillité, une menace planait toujours dans l'ombre. Ce jour là cependant, rien ne semblait se préparer et elle était déjà là depuis plusieurs heures à scruter vainement l'étendue déserte devant elle quand la relève arriva. Laissant les jumelles et tout son équipement au veilleur suivant, elle descendit de l'observatoire et se mit en route vers le camp.

Tout sur son passage n'était que désolation et destruction. Caamas avait pourtant été une si belle planète. Emiliana se revoyait encore courir avec son frère et sa sœur dans les herbes hautes et grimper aux larges troncs des arbres pour tenter d'apercevoir les vaisseaux de la Guilde qui décollaient des spatio-ports répartis sur toute la planète. Il ne restait plus rien de tout ça. Les arbres avaient été rasés, les spatio-ports détruits et plus aucun enfant ne courrait dans les champs.

Emiliana se souviendrait toute sa vie du jour où les impériaux étaient arrivés. Caamas faisait partie de la Guilde du commerce et disposait de nombreuses infrastructures agricoles qui faisaient sa renommée et permettaient à ses habitants d'avoir une vie confortable. Son père travaillait comme contre-maître pour une grande centrale de production céréalière et sa mère était hôtesse de terre au spatio-port de la capitale, elle y supervisait le départ de nombreux cargos de marchandises. Ensemble, ils avaient eu trois enfants dont elle était l'ainée. Ils avaient une belle vie, dans une petite ville tranquille non loin de la capitale. Ils n'étaient pas immensément riches mais n'avaient jamais manqué de rien et ses parents auraient tout fait pour eux. Ils étaient heureux.

Et puis la guerre avait éclaté. La République avait du affronter les redoutables Séparatistes prêts à tout pour prendre le contrôle de la galaxie. Alors que de nombreuses planètes membres de la Guilde du commerce avaient choisi le camp de ces derniers, Caamas était quant à elle restée fidèle à la République. Leurs vaisseaux acheminaient du ravitaillement aux troupes républicaines stationnées aux quatre coins de la galaxie et toute la planète avait été mise à contribution. Emiliana faisait alors des études de commerce à la capitale et elle s'investissait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Personne ne s'imaginait que tout s'arrêterait.

Si on lui demandait comment s'était arrivé, elle ne saurait probablement pas quoi répondre. En réalité, personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Un jour, la guerre faisait rage entre la République et les Séparatistes et le lendemain, l'Empire asseyait sa domination sur toute la galaxie. Emiliana se demandait parfois s'ils auraient pu éviter le drame qui les avait touchés.

Les Croiseurs étaient arrivés de nuit, ils étaient des dizaines. Depuis leur positionnement en orbite, ils avaient bombardé la planète. Des centaines de chasseurs TIE sortis des soutes des Croiseurs étaient descendus pour achever le travail. En quelques heures, il ne restait plus rien. L'Empire était venu faire de Caamas un exemple afin de faire comprendre à tous les autres ce qu'il arrivait aux anciens alliés de la République.

Caamas n'était pas une planète guerrière et, mis à part le matériel de sécurité de base, les habitants n'avaient aucun moyen de se défendre. Les premières cibles avaient été les infrastructures agricoles et les spatio-ports, couper la planète du reste du monde était leur premier objectif. Et puis le reste. Les villes, les villages, tout avait été bombardé. Des centaines de milliers de personnes étaient mortes.

Emiliana ne savait pas comment elle avait survécu. Elle dormait dans sa chambre d'étudiante quand les premières bombes avaient touché terre. Il fallut quelques minutes, et d'autres bombardements, pour que les gens comprennent ce qu'il se passait. Très vite, ce fut le chaos. Comme beaucoup d'autres étudiants de la résidence, Emiliana avait cherché à se mettre à l'abri mais, là où les autres étaient sortis pour chercher du secours, elle avait opté pour les sous-sols du bâtiment. Avec quelques autres, dont sa meilleure amie Diane, ils étaient restés terrés des heures durant sous les bruits assourdissants des bombes jusqu'à ce que leur succède un silence de mort. Quand enfin ils sortirent de leur cachette, ils trouvèrent une ville dévastée, jonchée de débris et de cadavres. Bientôt, les survivants de la capitale apprirent que la même tragédie avait touché le reste de la planète. Terrifiée, Emiliana s'étaient précipitée vers la maison de ses parents. Il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de transport et elle dut donc s'y rendre à pied. Elle eut l'impression de courir pendant une éternité et, quand elle arriva, elle trouva une ville fantôme. Tout avait été détruit, plus aucun bâtiment n'était debout et il ne restait aucun survivant. Elle chercha pendant des heures, espérant que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ses parents et ses frères et sœurs avaient trouvé un moyen de s'en sortir. C'est dévastée qu'elle dut se rendre à l'évidence.

La jeune femme erra pendant des jours dans les ruines de son ancienne vie et elle y serait probablement morte si on ne l'avait pas trouvée. Finalement, un convoi de survivants passant par là l'avait finalement arrachée à sa torpeur. Elle avait retrouvé Diane, et avec les autres, ils avaient entamé un tour de la planète à la recherche des rescapés. Ils étaient si peu nombreux, mais ils décidèrent de s'installer ensemble dans un coin reculé de la planète, au milieu d'une jungle en apparence inhospitalière.

Ce fut l'affaire de longs mois de deuil et de labeur mais les survivants réussirent à fonder une sorte de micro-société dans la jungle. Il y avait des ingénieurs et des bâtisseurs dans le groupe et, avec le peu de moyens dont ils disposaient, ils purent retrouver un semblant de vie normale.

Maintenant, quatre ans après le drame, leur groupe avait grandi et gagné en puissance. Grâce à leurs liens avec la Guilde du commerce, ils avaient reçu de l'aide d'autres planètes alliées, notamment de la part d'Alderaan. Ils avaient pu reconstruire un petit spatio-port et avaient fait repartir certaines de leurs cultures. Emiliana se considérait comme une résistante. Dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ils faisaient parvenir des denrées à l'Alliance rebelle. Ils avaient eu connaissance de ce groupe en formation grâce à Bail Organa, prince consort d'Alderaan, qui restait régulièrement en contact avec eux.

Emiliana avait tout perdu, son avenir, sa famille mais jamais l'espoir. Elle était sûre qu'un jour l'Empire finirait par payer pour ses crimes et jusque là, elle ferait tout son possible pour venir en aide à ceux qui souhaitaient se battre contre le tyran.

« Je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on organise une expédition dans les caves, lui dit Diane quand elle arriva à la base. On ne va pas tarder à manquer d'eau potable et avec les patrouilles qui nous passent dessus non-stop depuis deux semaines, on n'a pas eu le temps d'aller au ravitaillement. »

Emiliana prit la tablette que lui tendait son amie. Effectivement, ils étaient limite. Les survivants s'étaient organisés en société depuis ces quatre dernières années et la jeune femme était rapidement montée en grade, comme Diane aimait le formuler. Sa détermination et son sens des affaires était très apprécié. Au moins, ses quatre années d'études de commerce lui avaient finalement été bénéfiques. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en regardant les données sur l'écran, depuis quelques temps, l'Empire avait recommencé à patrouiller dans l'orbite de Caamas. Au début, dans les quelques mois qui avaient suivis les bombardements, ils n'avaient pas cessé de circuler mais au bout d'un certain temps ils avaient lâché l'affaire.

Ils étaient prudents, hors de question de risquer une nouvelle catastrophe. Mais apparement, ils étaient à nouveau surveillés.

« J'ai passé des heures au poste B, rien à signaler pour le moment.

\- Ils ont peut-être lâché l'affaire, proposa Diane.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, se sont des coriaces. Ils attendent sûrement le bon moment pour nous tomber dessus.

\- Et bien on les attendra de pied ferme les cocos !

\- Sinon, des nouvelles du centre médical ?

\- Apparement, le vaccin est au point, on devrait le recevoir d'ici à deux jours.

\- Tant mieux, il y a beaucoup d'enfants malades ici et on risque une contagion massive. »

Depuis l'attaque, les protections immunitaires qu'offrait l'écosystème autrefois favorable de Caamas avaient pratiquement été réduites à néant. Dans les mois qui suivirent les bombardements, de nombreuses personnes succombèrent des suites de maladies effroyables dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parlé. Entre temps, ils avaient réussi à réintroduire un semblant de système médical mais ils faisaient encore souvent face à des épidémies longues et difficiles à éradiquer. La dernière vague touchait particulièrement les enfants et déclenchait chez eux des douleurs insupportables et de fortes fièvres. Emiliana s'était déplacée en personne au centre médical, au fin fond de la seule jungle restée intacte, pour s'assurer de la mise au point rapide d'un vaccin efficace. Enfin, ils allaient recevoir le produit.

« Tu devrais prendre un peu de vacances tu sais, Diane tentait vainement de la suivre dans le camp. Tu vas faire un burnout si tu continue comme ça.

\- Je ne peux pas, Emiliana signa un document qu'on lui tendait. J'ai trop de travail.

\- Justement, tu en fais trop. D'accord tu as beaucoup de responsabilités mais là tu fais au moins le triple de ce qu'on te demande. Tu fais le boulot des autres!

\- Au moins je suis sûre que c'est bien fait et ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime rendre service.

\- À ce stade ce n'est plus "rendre service", tu fais carrément de l'assistance sociale !

\- Peut-être mais j'aime ça.

\- Je persiste à dire que tu as besoin de repos. Si j'étais toi, je quitterais carrément la planète pour quelques semaines. Va te reposer dans une station balnéaire de la bordure médiane, prend un peu le soleil là où les gens n'ont pas quarante problèmes à la minute. Tu trouverais peut-être même un mec…

\- Diane, Emiliana la regardait d'un air désapprobateur.

\- Bah quoi, tu te fais vieille et je veux être marraine !

\- J'ai 25ans ! Je ne suis pas vieille et puis j'ai d'autres soucis bien plus importants.

\- Burnout, lui répondit Diane.

\- Je prendrai quelques jours quand les impériaux auront fini de nous tourner autour, soupira Emiliana excédée. Mais pas question de quitter la planète. Ni même le camp d'ailleurs.

\- Mouais, ça ira pour cette fois. Tu devrais quand même en profiter pour aller voir Niram. Ça fait des mois qu'il t'invite à sortir.

\- Sûrement pas. Déjà, il me fait flipper avec son regard lubrique et ensuite il a une vision médiévale de la femme.

\- Quoi, fais la popote et élèves les gosses ?

\- Exactement.

\- Beurk, fais comme si j'avais rien dit. On sortira un peu toutes les deux, histoire d'élargir ton champ des possibles.

\- Tu lâcheras jamais l'affaire, hein.

\- Non ! Je te laisse, il faut que j'aille contrôler l'arrivée de la dernière livraison de fournitures pour l'école, mais je n'abandonnerai pas ! »

Diane avait toujours été comme ça. Les deux jeunes femmes se connaissaient depuis leur plus jeune âge. Leurs parents étaient voisins et elles avaient passé leur enfance à courir ensemble dans leurs jardins et puis elles étaient parties ensemble faire leurs études à la capitale. Emiliana savait qu'elle était quelqu'un d'optimiste et de joyeux mais, comparée à Diane, elle faisait pâle figure. Son amie était pleine de vie, elle irradiait littéralement et tout le monde l'aimait. Après la catastrophe, dans laquelle elle aussi avait perdu toute sa famille, Emiliana avait eu peur que Diane perde sa joie de vivre mais malgré sa douleur, elle n'avait jamais cessé de donner de l'espoir et du courage aux autres. C'est pourquoi Emiliana n'avait pas été surprise quand elle avait décidé de devenir institutrice. Les enfants l'adoraient et elle savait comment leur transmettre les valeurs les plus importantes de ce monde en guerre.

Malheureusement, Diane étant restée Diane, Emiliana devait subir quotidiennement ses railleries au sujet de sa vie sentimentale. _Ou plutôt du néant de ma vie sentimentale_. Évidemment, ce n'était pas Diane, en couple depuis presque dix ans et récemment mariée, qui avait à se plaindre sur la question. Si elle était honnête, Emiliana aurait bien aimé rencontrer quelqu'un et fonder une famille, enfant, elle rêvait d'une belle histoire d'amour comme celle de ses parents. Mais elle avait grandi, elle avait vu les horreurs de la guerre et elle ne se voyait pas élever des enfants dans un monde qui risquait de s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre. Elle avait déjà tout perdu une fois, elle ne prendrait pas le risque de revivre un tel cauchemar. En plus, même si la situation s'était très nettement améliorée ces trois dernières années, Caamas restait une planète dangereuse, sous surveillance quasi constante de l'Empire, vraiment loin d'être un lieu idéal pour fonder une famille. La jeune femme se disait qu'à la fin de la guerre, et elle restait convaincue qu'elle cesserait un jour, elle pourrait peut-être offrir un foyer et une nouvelle famille à des orphelins qui, comme elle, avaient un jour tout perdu.

 _Mais en attendant, je vais devoir supporter Diane et ses tentatives désespérées. Je vais lui suggérer d'ouvrir une agence matrimoniale, elle pourra s'occuper des autres et me laisser un peu tranquille._

« Bonjour Miss Bin Orro, la salua un vieil homme quand elle entra dans les locaux du centre de contrôle. Belle journée aujourd'hui ?

\- Bonjour Monsieur Fortia, vous avez pu faire quelque chose pour le chauffage ?

\- Ah ces vieux engins me donnent du fil à retordre, mais ne vous en faites pas, je saurai les mater, lui répondit le bricoleur en brandissant une clé à molette.

\- Pour ça, je vous fais confiance, Emiliana s'installa à son bureau. Vous avez vu passer du courrier pour moi ?

\- Je crois qu'on vous a déposé quelque chose en provenance de l'exploitation sud.

\- Oh non pas eux, ils me relancent depuis des semaines pare qu'ils sont en manque de carburant. Sauf que les impériaux font un sitting au-dessus de nous depuis trois semaines et que les cargaisons ne peuvent pas atterrir. Alderaan ne peut pas prendre le risque de nous envoyer quoi que ce soit dans ces conditions.

\- Vous leur avez dit aux ingénieurs ?

\- Évidemment, mais visiblement ils n'en ont rien à faire, Emiliana jeta le courrier dans le broyeur. Ils vont bien finir par comprendre.

\- C'est vous le patron après tout ! »

Emiliana aimait bien le vieux Monsieur Fortia. Il avait été gravement blessé dans le bombardement de sa maison mais il n'avait jamais abandonné. Une fois remis, il avait voulu s'investir dans la reconstruction et il avait repassé ses gants de mécanicien alors qu'il aurait dû profiter d'une retraite bien méritée. Depuis, il réparait tout ce qu'il trouvait.

La jeune femme rassembla ses dossiers en cours et se mit au travail. La journée passa à une vitesse affolante et il fut bientôt temps pour elle de quitter son bureau. Après un rapide passage chez elle pour se doucher et se changer, Emiliana se rendit chez Diane et Hélios, son mari. Elle dînait avec eux presque tous les soirs.

Comme Diane, Hélios était un véritable bout en train, Emiliana le connaissait depuis le lycée et elle l'aimait beaucoup. Passer du temps avec le couple lui permettait de se débarrasser du stress accumulé durant la journée. Ils étaient attablés depuis peu de temps quand l'alarme du camp se mit à retentir. Emiliana savait qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu d'exercice et que la menace était donc sérieuse. Les habitants étaient rodés, ils avaient pris l'habitude de réagir rapidement dans ce genre de situation. Plusieurs bunkers armés contre tous types de chocs avaient été construits et répartis tout le long du camp et les gens s'y dirigèrent rapidement mais dans le calme.

Emiliana et ses amis se rendirent au bunker principal où devaient se retrouver les dirigeants de leur société. En arrivant, ils trouvèrent les techniciens déjà à l'oeuvre derrière leurs écrans. Aux vues de la discussion animée qui était en cours, la situation devait être sérieuse.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe, demanda Emiliana en se dirigeant vers le poste central. On nous attaque ?

\- Pas encore, lui répondit l'ingénieur en chef. Mais on vient de capter une nouvelle fréquence. Ils nous surveillent depuis ces trois dernières semaines, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui ils n'avaient envoyé que des patrouilles légères, avec des petits Croiseurs légèrement armés. Mais là, on vient de capter le signal d'un Destroyer Stellaire.

\- Un Destroyer ?, Emiliana s'inquiéta immédiatement. C'est le plus gros vaisseau de la flotte, un armement ultra lourd et des centaines de TIE fighter en soute.

\- Voilà, alors comme on n'est jamais assez prudents on a lancé l'alarme mais peut-être qu'ils ne font que passer.

\- Si on capte leur signalement avec précision c'est qu'ils vont passer près de nous, je doute que ce soit une visite de courtoisie. Il faut s'attendre au pire.

\- On est d'accord. On va activer tous les protocoles de sécurité.

\- Et qu'est-ce-qu'on va faire s'ils prévoient d'attaquer ?, demanda Hélios. Aux dernières nouvelles, on n'est pas équipés pour faire face à un truc aussi énorme.

\- Vous avez lancé un scanner ?, demanda Emiliana.

\- C'est en cours, pour l'instant on n'a rien mais on va persister. »

Inquiète, la jeune femme s'installa derrière un ordinateur et scruta le scanner. Leurs ingénieurs informatiques l'avaient mis au point il y a quelques mois. Avant, ils utilisaient un système de localisation classique avec le risque qu'il présentait, à savoir celui de se faire repérer par les radars impériaux. Maintenant, grâce à ce nouveau système, ils émettaient sur une fréquence que l'armée impériale ne parvenait pas à capter. De cette façon, ils tentaient de joindre des vaisseaux de passage susceptibles de leur venir en aide en cas de problème. La menace d'un Destroyer impérial était plus que sérieuse et ils auraient besoin d'aide s'il se décidait à faire quelque chose.

« Merde !, lâcha l'ingénieur en chef. Ils se rapprochent et j'ai peur qu'ils se mettent en position.

\- C'est pas vrai, s'énerva Emiliana. Verrouillez tous les abris et armez notre système de défense. On va lever les boucliers déflecteurs et les panneaux d'invisibilité. Ils ne nous ont sûrement pas localisés avec précision. Il nous faut de l'aide, s'ils attaquent on ne pourra pas tenir très longtemps.

\- Chef, lança un ingénieur depuis le fond de la salle. On a un signal.

\- Un vaisseau ?

\- Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à capter son signalement. Il n'est pas impérial, ça c'est sûr, mais je ne peut pas en dire plus. Assez imposant je dirais, ce qui est positif.

\- Alors on a peut-être de la chance…

\- Vous pensez à quelque chose en particulier, Miss Bin Orro ?

\- Ils ne veulent pas être reconnus, donc ils ne doivent pas être appréciés par l'Empire.

\- Compris, on lance une fréquence secrète d'appel à l'aide, espérons qu'ils nous entendent… »


	19. Chapitre 18

Sélène réfléchissait à une solution pour se sortir de cette situation. Maintenant que le vaisseau avait décollé, quelques heures auparavant d'après elle, elle savait qu'elle serait prise au piège jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteins leur destination. Ignorant ce que pouvait bien être le projet des Sentinels, la jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de leur destination. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, ils pouvaient très bien se diriger vers l'autre bout de la galaxie. À ce compte là, elle resterait bloquée pendant des jours.

 _D'un autre côté, je ne suis pas attachée. Il a fermé la porte mais je suis sûre que je pourrais la déverrouiller avec une épingle si j'essayais. Sauf que je n'ai pas franchement envie de retomber sur ce type, il n'est pas rassurant avec son énorme canon-blaster._

Sélène soupira et se laissa tomber sur le petit lit qui se trouvait là. Outre ce dernier et une table et une chaise, la pièce était vide et froide. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle n'aurait pas à passer trop de temps dedans.

« Et tu penses qu'elle va nous dire quelque chose ?

\- C'est toi qui nous a dit qu'elle pourrait avoir des infos intéressantes.

\- Oui mais bon, j'ai dit ça parce qu'apparement c'est la fille d'un type important et une Sénatrice. Si ça se trouve elle ne sait rien du tout et je vais avoir l'air bête.

\- Mais non, elle sait forcément quelque chose. Peut-être pas tout mais bon, toute info est bonne à prendre. »

Matylda était assise en tailleur, dos à Cassiopea qui avait pris la même position. Quelques temps après leur départ précipité de Coruscant, Cassiopea avait voulu se retirer dans ses appartements pour réfléchir à la situ ation et elle avait entrainé Matylda avec elle.

« Et donc, pourquoi on est assises comme ça ?, demanda Matylda qui ne comprenait pas vraiment l'intérêt de l'affaire.

\- Première règle de ton enseignement de Jedi. En cas de coup dur, il faut se recentrer sur l'essentiel. Pour ça, méditation.

\- Méditation ?

\- Oui, c'est l'une des premières choses qu'on nous apprend. Tu te souviens de cette histoire de sentiments interdits ?

\- Complètement ridicule.

\- Voilà, donc quand on arrive au Temple, on nous enseigne le contrôle des émotions. L'idée c'est qu'elles ne prennent pas le dessus sur tes " vraies " priorités.

\- Et pour ça on doit méditer ?

\- Oui, ce n'est pas de la méditation classique comme tout le monde peut la pratiquer. C'est une véritable communion avec la Force. C'est pour ça que je voulais qu'on commence par là. Comme tu ignores tout de tes capacités, il faut que tu commences par apprendre à sentir la Force. D'abord autour de toi, puis en toi. Ensuite, quand ta signature sera plus marquée, on pourra passer à la manipulation de la Force.

\- Et pour ce qui est de la maîtrise des émotions ?

\- Ça, c'est accessoire.

\- Ça sert à rien tu veux dire…

\- Pas à ce point. Dans une situation extrême, par exemple si tu es vraiment furieuse, la méditation va te permettre de te calmer et de ne pas agir sur le coup de l'émotion ce qui va t'éviter de faire des choses que tu regrettera.

\- Ah oui, vu comme ça.

\- Enfant, j'étais une élève très assidue au cours de méditation de Maître Yoda. J'étais douée, je pouvais même canaliser les autres avec l'énergie que je dégageais pendant les séances. Mais j'ai grandi, je suis devenue Padawan et mon Maître… comment dire, n'était pas très fan de méditation. Donc, il se peut que j'ai un peu perdu la main et que mes cours ne soient pas les plus complets du monde. Mais, pour les premières leçons je devrais bien m'en sortir.

\- On va voir si je suis une bonne élève. Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire ?

\- Commence par fermer les yeux et essaies de ne penser à rien.

\- D'accord, Matylda se concentra.

\- Ne pense vraiment pas, comme si tu voulais t'endormir. Une fois que tu y es, concentres-toi sur ton environnement. D'abord représentes-toi la pièce telle que tu l'as vue avant et ensuite, essaies de percevoir l'énergie qui y circule.

\- Et comment je fais ça ?

\- Imagine que des fils lumineux traversent la pièce dans tous les sens.

\- Ah !, Matylda se redressa et rouvrit les yeux.

\- Tu les as vus ?

\- Je crois, mais c'est assez flou.

\- C'est normal, tu débutes. On recommence, restes bien concentrée et ne dit rien. Parler n'aide pas vraiment dans cette situation. »

De longues minutes silencieuses s'écoulèrent. Tandis que Matylda, bonne élève, se concentrait sur les énergies qui l'entouraient et qu'elle avait encore bien du mal à percevoir, Cassiopea était quant à elle déjà plongée dans sa bulle méditative. Elle commença par évacuer toutes les ondes négatives qu'elle avait accumulées au cours des derniers jours. Ce n'est qu'une fois totalement calme qu'elle pourrait chercher des réponses dans la Force.

La Force n'était pas coopérative. _Sérieusement ? Rien du tout? Même pas à petit conseil mystérieux et totalement incompréhensible à la Maître Yoda ? Je vais aller loin moi._

Cassiopea poussa un profond soupir. Depuis le massacre des Jedi quatre ans plus tôt, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à percevoir les vibrations de la Force et à les comprendre. Elle la sentait toujours de la même manière mais elle ne l'entendait plus. Avant, la Force se nourrissait des méditations de tous les Jedi de la galaxie et elle transmettait aussi bien leurs doutes que leurs succès. Tous ceux qui communiquaient avec la Force pouvaient donc trouver des réponses à leurs interrogations grâce à leurs semblables. Mais, maintenant que les Jedi avaient presque tous disparus, la Force restait silencieuse. On y détectait encore parfois des bribes de vie mais, ceux qui comme Cassiopea avaient échappé à la purge, avaient plutôt tendance à masquer leur signature pour se protéger.

 _Et le côté obscur prend de plus en plus d'ampleur._

Avant, les signatures des Jedi envahissaient la Force et il était presque impossible de discerner de l'obscurité dans cet enchevêtrement de puissances lumineuses. Désormais, quand Cassiopea fermait les yeux, elle pouvait voir les ténèbres. Si elle n'entendait plus les voix de ses semblables, elle discernait très nettement celles des serviteurs de l'obscur et cela l'effrayait. Au départ, ce n'était rien. Juste une goutte d'eau dans l'immensité de la Force. Mais, quatre ans plus tard, la goutte d'eau s'était muée en océan et Cassiopea avait peur qu'un jour, elle finisse par s'y noyer.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire. Matylda devenait impatiente, peu habituée qu'elle était à garder une concentration aussi élevée durant une aussi longue période. Étant donné qu'elle n'arrivait à rien, elle décida d'abréger les souffrances de son amie et de mettre fin à cette session. Elle y reviendrait plus tard, dans la solitude de sa chambre.

« Alors ?, demanda Cassiopea amusée. Tu t'en sors ?

\- À vrai dire, pas tellement. Je ne crois pas que j'arrive à sentir quoi que ce soit, je veux dire, je vois les fils dont tu parles mais je ne ressens rien de particulier.

\- Apprendre à ressentir la Force est un long processus, Matylda. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on ne devient Padawan qu'à l'adolescence, on passe toute notre enfance à travailler sur nous même jusqu'à ce que ça devienne comme une seconde nature. Tu verras qu'au bout d'un moment tu n'auras même plus besoin de te concentrer pour communier dans la Force. Ça viendra tout seul.

\- Mais vous avez des années pour vous préparer. Moi je n'ai pas eu tout ça. Peut-être que je n'y arriverais jamais.

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est en toi. Peu importe l'âge auquel tu commences, si tu travailles tu y arriveras. Si tu constates que cette méthode ne fonctionne pas, si tu ne vois aucun progrès au bout de plusieurs séances, alors je changerais de technique.

\- Comment ça ?

\- On n'est pas tous faits pareil. La méditation a très bien marché sur moi durant mon apprentissage mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Mon meilleur ami par exemple, et bien il était incapable de rester assis plus de deux minutes. Autant dire que la méditation c'était pas trop son truc. Mais il a appris autrement, et toi aussi tu trouveras la méthode qui te convient le mieux.

\- Je suppose qu'une séance ne peut pas produire de résultats prodigieux.

\- De toute façon il va falloir réitérer l'expérience plusieurs fois pour avoir une idée de l'effet que ça a sur toi. Mais je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal pour une première fois.

\- À bon ?

\- Mais oui, tu as pris conscience de l'énergie qui t'entoure. Maintenant il va falloir travailler sur cette conscience et tu verras, tu feras vite des progrès.

\- D'accord, peut-être qu'il faut aussi un environnement plus calme.

\- Évidemment, les plus jeunes pratiquaient dans les jardins du Temple qui sont complètement isolés du reste de la cité. On n'y perçoit aucun bruit, aucune onde en provenance de la ville. Pour moi, c'était l'endroit le plus paisible du monde.

\- Ça à l'air génial.

\- On a quelque chose de similaire à la base. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai choisi Kidron, cette planète dégage des ondes de calme et de positivité qui aident à maintenir le moral des troupes à flot. On y est très bien pour méditer.

\- J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble la base.

\- On te fera visiter, Cassiopea se releva. Et je te présenterai aux autres aussi, les nouveaux membres sont toujours accueillis en grande pompe. Valdez est le pro des fêtes d'intégration.

\- Valdez ?, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigeaient à nouveau vers le cockpit.

\- Wolf Valdez, c'est l'un de mes meilleurs pilotes, Cassiopea lui fit un clin d'oeil. Je dirais bien le meilleur mais Sor le prendrait probablement mal.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt susceptible, Matylda pouffa de rire. Et donc ce Valdez organise des soirées ?

\- Oui, il s'est auto-proclamé le roi de la fiesta, ses mots pas les miens. Autant que je te prévienne tout de suite, tu ne couperas pas à la soirée d'intégration. Et il mettra le paquet parce que ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas accueilli de nouveau membre et qu'il désespère d'en organiser une.

\- Pourquoi pas, ça peut être sympa. Ça change des combats contre les troopers.

\- C'est pour ça que tout le monde adore Wolf. Déjà parce que c'est un excellent chef d'escadron qui prend soin de ses hommes mais aussi parce qu'il arrive toujours à transmettre des émotions positives aux autres. C'est un type génial, tu vas l'adorer.

\- Elle va adorer qui ?, elles avaient atteint le cockpit et Sor se mêla à la conversation.

\- Valdez, lui répondit Cassiopea en se perchant à nouveau sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

\- Ah Wolf ! J'adore ce mec, c'est le roi de la fiesta ! Et le seul qui puisse rivaliser avec moi derrière les commandes d'un vaisseau. Me regarde pas comme ça Cass, toi tu comptes pas tu voles carrément dans une autre catégorie.

\- Comprendre, reprit Cassiopea ravie. Que je suis imbattable et qu'il ne s'en remet pas.

\- Dis plutôt que t'es une folle du volant !

\- N'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui est trop lent.

\- Lent ?! Comment oses-tu… »

Tandis que les deux amis continuaient de se chamailler, Matylda les observait en se demandant qu'elle histoire se cachait derrière cette amitié. Elle ne savait rien sur Sor, ou sur les autres Sentinels qui les accompagnaient. Tout ce que Cassiopea lui avait dit c'était qu'elle les avait rencontrés dans des situations particulières et qu'ils avaient formé les Sentinels ensemble, tous les quatre. La jeune femme aurait bien aimé connaître les détails de ces rencontres et les aventures qui y étaient liées.

Revenant du poste de contrôle, Navo lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Nous avons tous des histoires compliquées, c'est ce qui fait les Sentinels.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Comme Cassiopea, on a tous eu une vie avant de rejoindre le groupe et en devenant des Sentinels, on a décidé d'en changer. D'oublier un passé souvent dur et douloureux pour se concentrer sur un avenir qu'on aimerait meilleur. Cass a su rassembler autour d'elle des gens qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, lui ressemblent énormément. Même toi d'ailleurs, tu veux aussi changer de vie en devenant une Sentinel.

\- Oui mais, je n'ai pas eu d'aventure terrifiante ou quoi que ce soit du genre…

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, la nature de ton passé compte peu et d'ailleurs, on n'en parle pas vraiment. Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois prête à le laisser derrière toi pour te tourner vers un autre futur. C'est ce qui fait l'âme des Sentinels.

\- J'aimerais bien connaître vos histoires.

\- Je te raconterai la mienne si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas, je suis en paix avec mon passé. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde et tu rencontreras de nombreuses personnes qui ne te parleront jamais de leur ancienne vie.

\- Je comprends, Cassiopea ne m'a pas tout dit non plus.

\- Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle décide de tout abandonner.

\- Vous non plus ?, Matylda était vraiment surprise. Je veux dire, vous êtes visiblement très proches et je pensais qu'elle vous en avait parlé.

\- Elle n'en parle presque pas et, quand elle le fait, c'est pour raconter le strict minimum. Je pense que c'est pour ça que cette mission la préoccupe autant, parce que c'est en rapport avec son passé.

\- Tu penses que des choses vont ressurgir ?

\- J'en suis certaine, mais on n'en sait pas encore assez pour savoir quoi. En tout cas, tu en sauras plus sur nous quand on arrivera à la base. On a tous pris l'habitude de nous raconter des anecdotes pendant les soirées de Wolf et je sais que Sor adore parler de son glorieux passé de pirate.

\- Pardon, de quoi ?

\- Je lui laisse le plaisir de te raconter, lui répondit Navo en riant. On arrivera dans deux jours, d'ci là je te laisse imaginer. »


	20. Chapitre 19

_Pourquoi est-ce-qu'ils rigolent comme ça ?_ Depuis la pièce qui lui servait de prison, Sélène percevait des bribes de conversation en provenance de l'avant du vaisseau. _Peut-être qu'ils célèbrent leur victoire et qu'ils se moquent de moi. Après tout c'est vrai, ma capture était plutôt ridicule. Quelle personne censée va se diriger consciemment dans la direction que des dizaines d'autres sont clairement entrain de fuir ? À part moi, je ne vois pas._

Plus le temps passait, plus la jeune femme perdait espoir. Elle pensait sincèrement que son père ignorerait les avertissements des Sentinels et qu'il les prendrait quand même en chasse pour la secourir. Mais visiblement, il n'avait rien fait de tel, il les aurait déjà rattrapés sinon. Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, Sélène ne savait pas grand chose des Sentinels. Depuis plusieurs mois, des avis de recherche aux noms de certains membres avaient été placardés partout dans Coruscant et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait commencé à s'intéresser un peu à cette bande de rebelles. Elle était au courant de leur existence depuis plus longtemps mais elle n'avait jamais daigné leur accorder une attention particulière. Après tout, ils n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une bande de renégats, de parjures traîtres à l'Empire. Ils ne valaient pas la peine que l'on s'intéresse à eux. Pour faire bonne figure au Sénat, les Sénateurs adoraient ramener le sujet des Sentinels sur le tapis à chaque session, elle s'était un peu penchée sur les avis de recherche dont ils disposaient et cela n'avait fait que la conforter dans ses certitudes. Ces gens étaient des ennemis qu'il fallait éliminer à tout prix afin de ramener le calme et la paix dans la galaxie.

 _J'aurais peut-être du étudier ce dossier finalement. Ça aurait pu m'être utile._ La jeune femme commençait à regretter de ne pas s'être penchée avec plus d'attention sur le cas des Sentinels. Elle aurait peut-être une idée de l'endroit où ils l'emmenaient. De toute évidence, son père était bien plus au courant qu'elle. S'il avait pris les demandes de Cassiopea El-Solar au sérieux, c'est qu'il savait qu'elle risquait de mettre ses menaces à exécution. _Cette femme doit être terrifiante_. Sélène se demandait combien de temps ils lui laisseraient la vie sauve. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en eux et savait très bien qu'ils avaient garanti sa sécurité uniquement pour que son père ne lance pas d'escadron à leur poursuite. Une fois qu'ils seraient hors de danger d'une éventuelle attaque, ils se débarrasseraient d'elle sans l'ombre d'un remord. Elle ne représentait rien d'autre qu'un poids mort pour eux et ils devaient sûrement déjà se demander de quelle façon ils mettraient un terme à son existence. Sélène n'avait aucun espoir, elle était tombée entre les mains des pires terroristes de la galaxie et elle savait comment ses barbares fonctionnaient.

Anéantie, elle en était là de ses sombres réflexions quand elle entendit soudain le bruit du déverrouillage de la serrure. L'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrait laissant entrer Cassiopea El-Solar.

 _Ça y est, c'est la fin._ Sélène ferma les yeux. Elle entendit le bruit d'une chaise que l'on tire puis plus rien. Elle rouvrit alors lentement les yeux. En face d'elle, la jeune femme avait retourné la chaise et s'était assise à califourchon dessus. Elle la fixait les sourcils froncés, l'air inquiète.

« Je ne prends jamais de prisonnier, dit-elle soudain. Ça va contre tous mes principes et je déteste ça.

\- Je…, Sélène ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre.

\- On ne vous fera aucun mal, vous savez. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'en prendre aux innocents et, aux dernières nouvelles, vous n'êtes coupable de rien.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce-que vous allez faire de moi ?

\- On vous garde avec nous, le temps de résoudre quelques problèmes liés à notre dernière mission et on vous rendra à votre père.

\- C'est tout ?, Sélène ne pouvait y croire.

\- Bien sûr, je suis désolée que ça soit tombé sur vous. Comme dit, je ne prends pas d'otage mais là je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Vous auriez pu vous rendre, lui répondit sèchement Sélène.

\- Je l'aurais fait, dit Cassiopea avec aplomb. Si j'avais été seule je l'aurais fait sans hésitation. Mais tout le problème est là, je n'étais pas seule. Et je ne mettrai jamais la vie de mes amis en danger. Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous imaginez, mais ils nous auraient tués. Pas devant tous les Sénateurs sur les marches du perron, mais quelques kilomètres plus loin dans un coin tranquille.

\- C'est faux. Vous seriez allés en prison pour y attendre votre procès. Vous auriez été traités selon les règles de la justice pénale impériale et votre jugement aurait été des plus équitable.

\- Bien sûr, Cassiopea sourit tristement. L'Empire est bon et juste. »

Cassiopea se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sous le regard interrogatif de Sélène. _Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle veut dire par là ? Évidemment qu'il l'est ! La peine de mort est une sanction barbare appliquée par les anciens républicains, nous sommes bien plus justes qu'ils ne l'étaient_.

Cassiopea s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

« Je suppose que cette toge ne doit pas être très confortable. Si vous voulez vous changer et vous rafraîchir un peu, la salle de douche est au bout du couloir. Vous y trouverez des vêtements de rechange. Et si vous avez faim, le garde-manger se trouve juste à côté. Nous serons tous dans le cockpit si vous deviez avoir un problème.

\- Vous… vous me laissez circuler dans le vaisseau ?, Sélène ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez vous enfuir. Et je vous l'ai dit, je ne prends pas d'otage alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que je vous traite comme si vous en étiez une. »

Sur ces mots, elle quitta définitivement la pièce, laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière elle. Sélène resta un moment sans bouger à fixer la porte, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Finalement, elle décida de se lever. On lui donnait la possibilité d'explorer un peu le vaisseau, elle n'allait pas sans priver. De plus, si par un quelconque miracle Cassiopea El-Solar lui avait dit la vérité, elle finirait par retourner sur Coruscant et elle y récupérerait ses fonctions. Elle pouvait toujours essayer de trouver quelque chose à bord qui aurait de la valeur pour les enquêteurs. Aider à faire arrêter et juger ces criminels serait pour elle extrêmement gratifiant.

Le couloir était désert. Plusieurs portes, toutes fermées par des codes, se trouvaient de part et d'autre et tout au bout elle trouva la salle de douche et le garde-manger. _C'est vrai que cette toge est lourde et je commence à avoir chaud._ Il y avait des casiers à l'entrée de la salle de douche et elle y trouva des vêtements féminins visiblement à sa taille. _Je n'ai aucune envie de porter les vêtements de cette femme, mais je ne peux pas rester comme ça._ Finalement, elle se décida à enfiler une tenue plus confortable. Elle fit un rapide tour dans le garde-manger pour grignoter, puis elle reprit ses explorations.

Le vaisseau était grand, vraiment très grand. Leur départ de Coruscant avait été tellement précipité et ils l'avaient fait monter tellement vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir le genre d'appareil dans lequel elle embarquait. Après avoir tourné plusieurs fois, elle du se rendre à l'évidence. Elle s'était perdue. Elle se décida à revenir sur ses pas quand elle entendit une voix, elle se dirigea dans cette direction. Rapidement, elle se retrouva à l'avant du vaisseau, à quelques pas du cockpit où il semblait régner une étrange agitation. Curieuse, elle s'approcha.

« Cassiopea, Navo pianotait à toute vitesse sur ses claviers. On capte un signal.

\- Quel genre ?, elle se pencha derrière Navo.

\- Aucune idée, je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil. Ça ne vient pas d'un vaisseau, j'en suis sûre.

\- Ivan, demanda Cassiopea. Lances un scan des environs, il y a peut-être quelque chose dans le coin.

\- Oh non.

\- Quoi ?

\- Un Destroyer et pas un petit. Il est tout près d'ici mais, il n'a pas l'air d'être en mouvement attends. Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. On approche d'un système et il est clairement stationné au-dessus. Il est en stand-by mais ils ne le restent jamais bien longtemps.

\- L'Empire prépare une attaque ?, s'interrogea Sor. S'ils envoient un seul Destroyer ce n'est sûrement pas une opération officielle. Normalement, ils envoient toute une armada.

\- Mais il est énorme !, s'exclama Matylda en observant les radars. Qu'est-ce-qu'un truc aussi gros fait là ?

\- Quel système Ivan ?, demanda Cassiopea.

\- Cirius. Je lance une recherche, il se passe peut-être quelque chose ici.

\- Je connais ce système, dit Sor. On y était passés avec l'équipage à l'époque. C'est Caamas la planète mère, membre de la Guilde du commerce et…

\- Et grand soutien de la République, termina Cassiopea. Je sais, j'y suis allée aussi pendant la Guerre des Clones. Tu tires quelque chose de ce signal, Navo ?

\- C'est une fréquence cryptée. Très astucieux, celui qui la mise au point est vraiment doué. Je pense qu'elle a été inventée pour passer inaperçue sur certains scanners.

\- Des scanners impériaux par exemple ?

\- Si tu me dis que le Destroyer est en stand-by au-dessus d'un ex-soutien de la République alors oui, c'est tout à fait possible.

\- Oh mon… Cassiopea, intervint Ivan. J'ai lancé une recherche sur Caamas dans les bases de données impériales, la planète a été violemment attaquée par l'Empire il y a quelques années et depuis plus rien. Dans leurs fichiers c'est comme s'ils étaient morts.

\- On ne peut pas s'arrêter Cass, dit doucement Sor qui lisait presque dans les pensées de son amie. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé sur Coruscant. Et tu oublies les Archives, on a une mission à remplir.

\- Mais on ne peut pas juste passer à côté, dit Matylda. Il y a peut-être des gens en danger et c'est ce que vous faites n'est-ce-pas ? Vous aidez les populations victimes de l'Empire.

\- Matylda a raison, confirma Navo. Il faut au moins qu'on se rapproche pour voir de quoi il retourne plus précisément.

\- Bon, Sor n'avait pas l'air emballé. Mais juste un tour alors, s'il n'y a rien de concluant on repart fissa. »

Sor désactiva les capteurs du vaisseau et entra dans le système. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent en orbite de Caamas et purent constater que le Destroyer était très nettement stationné en position d'attaque au-dessus de la planète. Les radars de Navo ne détectaient rien d'autre que les signalements du Croiseur, comme si la planète était en sommeil. En temps normal, une planète aussi vaste que l'était Caamas aurait dû émettre des milliers de signaux différents mais celle-ci demeurait silencieuse. Sor s'approcha d'avantage, en prenant soin d'éviter les détecteurs du Croiseur jusqu'à ce que Navo l'arrête.

« Stop !, s'écria-t-elle en se levant. Je l'ai, le signal crypté provient bien de Caamas. Je ne peux pas le tracer avec précision mais je suis sûre de moi. Je pense que c'est un appel à l'aide, je détecte quelques fréquences en morse mais elles sont éparses. Ce sont les signaux de détresse habituels, mais ils sont incomplets.

\- C'est normal, conclut Ivan. S'ils en mettent trop, le signal ne pourra pas rester crypté.

\- Bon, soupira Sor. Je suppose qu'on peut faire une croix sur notre projet de rentrer chez nous.

\- Désolé mon pote, Ivan lui tapa sur l'épaule. Mais le devoir nous appelle.

\- Entre les coordonnées de Navo, Sor. Il faut qu'on se pose le plus près possible de la source du signal.

\- À tes ordres boss. »

Tandis que les Sentinels s'équipaient pour une éventuelle intervention, Sélène était retournée vers le fond du vaisseau. À travers un sas, elle voyait le sol de la planète se rapprocher. À l'école, elle avait appris que Caamas était la planète la plus verte du Noyau mais sous ses yeux, il n'y avait que de la poussière. _Mon dieu, qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ici ?_


	21. Chapitre 20

~ Ossus, Bordure extérieure ~

Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux blancs. Du haut de son poste d'observation au sommet d'une montagne surplombant l'océan, Darth Hell tentait vainement de méditer. Ils avaient mis pied à terre il y a déjà plusieurs heures et pour le moment ils piétinaient. Il faut dire que ses hommes n'étaient pas des plus arrangeants, Hell avait découvert en cours de route que ces derniers ignoraient tout de la mission qui leur avait été confiée. Il n'y avait que lui qui connaissait la véritable raison de leur présence ici, il n'en avait même pas parlé à Ténébris. D'ordinaire, il lui aurait tout raconté dans les moindres détails, après tout il devait la former, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait dans cette affaire. Il connaissait son apprentie et il savait qu'elle vivrait très mal le fait d'être mise à l'écart, c'est pourquoi il avait choisi de lui servir une version édulcorée de la vérité. Hors de question de mentionner les Archives, alors il s'était contenté de lui parler des cristaux Kyber dont l'Empire avait besoin pour achever son Grand Oeuvre. Il lui avait raconté qu'ils avaient été envoyés en mission de reconnaissance pour retrouver des traces de mines de Kyber. C'était la vérité mais il n'était pas stupide, il savait que l'Empereur ne voulait pas les Archives juste parce qu'elles pourraient le mener vers plus de cristaux. Non, il y avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose que même lui ignorait et qui était lié au fameux projet de l'Empire.

Le Grand Oeuvre. Cette chose dont tous les officiels suffisamment hauts placés parlaient sans arrêt alors qu'ils ignoraient complètement de quoi il était question. _Toi non plus tu n'en sais rien, alors évite de te vanter._ Mis à part l'Empereur, il se demandait si qui que ce soit était réellement au courant de la nature de ce Grand Oeuvre. Tout ce qu'on leur avait dit, aux autres comme à lui, c'était qu'avec cette nouvelle technologie, l'Empire deviendrait la forme de gouvernement la plus puissante que la galaxie ait connue. Il avait beau tourner la question dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas ce que cette technologie pouvait bien renfermer. Forcément du Kyber mais il ne s'y connaissait pas assez pour deviner à quoi il servirait. C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de ne pas mentionner les Archives à Ténébris, sa jeune apprentie était entièrement dévouée à l'Empire et elle ne chercherait même pas à comprendre le pourquoi qui se cachait derrière cette mission. Elle se contenterait d'informer l'Empereur à l'instant où ils auraient découvert les Archives. Lui ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière. Même s'il était fidèle à l'Empire, il restait un Sith de sang pur qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer Palpatine et Vador comme des imposteurs.

Il avait grandi sur Korriban où les Anciens lui avaient enseigné tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur l'Ordre des Sith. Autrefois, durant l'âge d'or de la Force, l'Ordre était puissant et s'imposait dans la galaxie face à l'Ordre Jedi. S'ils avaient toujours été rivaux, il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas toujours été ennemis. Quand les puissants Sith s'étaient effondrés ils avaient tenu les Jedi pour responsables. De nombreux représentants du côté lumineux de la Force avaient été tentés par l'Obscur et ils étaient devenus des Jedi noirs. Ces mêmes Jedi qui avaient mis en déroute l'Ordre des Sith et avaient fini par tout leur prendre. Leur nom et leurs pouvoirs. _Et pendant ce temps, les autres sont restés les bras croisés à nous regarder mourir._

Hell haïssait les Jedi, comme tous les Sith, mais il détestait encore plus les Jedi noirs qui se faisaient désormais appeler Sith. Quand Sidious et Tyrannus étaient venus pour lui, personne n'avait rien pu faire. Les Sith, les vrais, étaient devenus trop faibles pour se défendre et ils avaient eu le choix entre les laisser repartir avec lui ou faire face à la colère de Sidious. Il entendait encore les cris de désespoir de sa mère et les sanglots de sa petite sœur.

Alors, même s'il respectait Palpatine pour avoir réussi à reconstituer un véritable Ordre du côté Obscur et s'il ne remettait absolument pas en cause les capacités de ces nouveaux Sith, il ne pouvait pas leur être entièrement dévoué. Il n'avait confiance qu'en lui même et il comptait bien découvrir ce que manigançait l'Empereur. Une fois les Archives entre ses mains, il mènerait d'abord sa propre enquête avant de les remettre à Sidious.

 _Sauf que là, on n'avance pas et en plus je suis entouré d'incapables._

Ils avaient mis pied à terre dans la nuit. Très vite, Hell avait réalisé, à cause du climat changeant d'Ossus, ils ne pourraient rien faire avant le lever du jour. Ils avaient donc perdu plusieurs heures précieuses et quand, enfin, ils avaient pu lever le camp pour partir en exploration il s'était rendu compte que les pseudos-scientifiques mis à sa disposition étaient en fait des incapables. Hell savait qu'Ossus avait abrité le premier quartier général des Jedi et donc leur première Grande Bibliothèque. Il ne savait rien sur les Archives mais, comme elles abritaient les connaissances ancestrales des Jedi, il en avait déduit qu'elles devaient forcément avoir un lien avec la Bibliothèque. Des siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis que les derniers Jedi avaient délaissé Ossus mais les traces de leur passage étaient encore là et Hell avait bien l'intention de les explorer.

C'est pour cela qu'il s'était séparé de son encombrante escorte, laissée sous le commandement de Ténébris. Il voulait enquêter de son côté tandis que son apprentie mènerait les troupes sur le chemin initialement prévu. Ainsi, tous resteraient persuadés d'être à la recherche de Kyber et il pourrait tranquillement s'atteler à sa véritable tâche. Il était donc au sommet d'une falaise se détachant de la montagne, entrain de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de traverser l'océan qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Au loin, sur un île semblant flotter au-dessus de l'onde, se dressaient les ruines des Temples au beau milieu des jardins de Talla, considérés comme l'une des merveilles de l'univers. Autrefois, un immense pont suspendu permettait le passage jusqu'à l'île, aujourd'hui il n'en restait rien et Hell ne savait pas comment procéder. Il avait épluché tous les documents qu'il avait pu trouver sur la planète, tous provenant de la bibliothèque du Temple Jedi sur Coruscant. Les représentations d'Ossus qu'il avait trouvées étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres mais, les siècles et les civilisations passant, la planète avait perdu de sa superbe et elle ne ressemblait plus au paradis qu'elle avait été autrefois. Seule l'île et ses jardins semblaient avoir échappé aux ravages du temps. D'après les textes, la planète n'abritait plus aucune forme de vie intelligente, ils étaient donc tranquilles pour effectuer leurs recherches.

Hell sauta et atterri gracieusement plusieurs mètres plus bas. S'avançant sur la plage, il observa longuement l'île se détachant au loin. _C'est bien joli tout ça mais je ne vois toujours pas comment arriver là bas. Nager c'est hors de question, la mer est bien trop déchainée, et sauter ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer la Force ne me porterait jamais aussi loin. Il doit bien rester quelque chose…_

Il se mit à parcourir la plage à la recherche d'une solution quand il se remit à penser au pont qui permettait l'accès à l'île. Comme il n'en restait rien, Hell en avait déduit qu'il s'était écroulé avec le reste des monuments de la planète. _Sauf qu'il reste des vestiges de tout, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne voit même plus où ce maudit pont commençait ? Il devrait quand même rester quelques ruines. À moins que…_ Hell revint sur ses pas. La falaise sur laquelle il se tenait précédemment surplombait la baie et semblait convenir à la perfection à un éventuel point d'ancrage pour un pont. Depuis la plage, il fit le tour tentant de déceler le moindre indice. Finalement, il prit son élan et sauta pour retourner sur la falaise. Là, il ferma les yeux et se détendit. Il laissa sa respiration se calmer tandis qu'il puisait dans la Force. Au bout d'un court instant, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. _Oh, ces Jedi._ Il rouvrit les yeux et se dirigea d'un pas décidé droit devant lui, vers le vide surplombant les flots. Il ne ralentit pas à l'approche de l'extrémité de la falaise et il posa fermement le pied dans le vide. Comme il s'y attendait, une surface dure et solide se trouvait sous lui et il s'y engagea sans hésitation.

Quiconque se serait trouvé là à observer la scène aurait probablement cru être victime d'une hallucination car il aurait vu un homme marchant dans le vide, plusieurs mètres au-dessus de l'océan. En réalité, il marchait sur le pont suspendu habilement caché par une illusion de la Force. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour comprendre mais, en y réfléchissant, c'était d'une logique imparable. Les Jedi avaient bâti leurs édifices sur une île isolée, loin de la côte et difficilement accessible. Seul le pont permettait l'accès et il ne faisait aucun doute que cet accès était strictement contrôlé. En quittant Ossus, ils avaient emmené leurs biens les plus précieux tout en s'assurant que les traces de leur passage soient protégées pour l'éternité. Quand la planète avait été ravagée par des guerres incessantes entre les espèces voulant y asseoir leur domination, l'île avait été épargnée. Comment ? Deux possibilités étaient envisageables. Soit les Jedi avaient eux-mêmes abattu le pont en prenant soin de ne laisser aucune trace, soit ils s'étaient arrangés pour que tous pensent l'île inaccessible. Hell connaissait les Jedi et leur façon de penser. Jamais ils n'auraient détruit l'une de leurs créations, ils accordaient bien trop d'importance à l'héritage qu'ils laisseraient à la galaxie, et si le pont avait été détruit lors d'une guerre il aurait dû en rester des traces. Or, il n'y avait rien.

 _Rien. C'est ce qu'ils ont tous vu en arrivant ici. Une île magnifique dressée au milieu de flots bien trop turbulents pour être traversés et aucun moyen sûr de les franchir. Ils ont tous fait demi-tour._

Sauf que le pont était toujours là, masqué derrière une distorsion de la Force. Les Chevaliers s'étaient assurés de pouvoir revenir un jour s'il le fallait.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour traverser, les bourrasques de vent lui fouettaient le visage, mais il finit par atteindre l'île. Il réalisa que ce qu'il pensait être une illusion d'optique était en fait bien réel. L'île de touchait pas l'océan, elle flottait au-dessus des vagues qui venaient de temps à autre frapper ses côtes. Encore un miracle de la Force. Le temps avait laissé ses traces sur l'île. La végétation y était affreusement dense et Hell ne parvenait même pas à distinguer le Temple ou le dôme de la bibliothèque alors qu'il les voyait nettement depuis la falaise sur la côte. Il allait devoir se diriger à l'aveugle. Le soleil était à son zénith quand il arriva enfin sur les marches du Temple. Il était immense et semblait sortir tout droit d'un livre d'images, on aurait dit le palais royal d'une ancienne civilisation oubliée. La bibliothèque, tout aussi gigantesque, se trouvait juste derrière.

Lentement, Hell se mit à gravir les marches de l'escalier majestueux qui menait au Temple. Il avait beau être un Sith et détester les Jedi, il n'en restait pas moins un être de la Force et ce lieu avait été bâti pour honorer cette dernière, il entrait dans un lieu saint et il savait se montrer respectueux. Une fois sur le porche, il put jeter un regard à l'intérieur. Comme le bâtiment extérieur, l'intérieur avait subi les ravages du temps. Aucune guerre n'avait jamais atteint le sanctuaire mais il avait été laissé à l'abandon si longtemps qu'il tombait malheureusement en ruines. Hell avait repéré le passage menant du Temple à la bibliothèque et il avait l'intention de commencer ses recherches par là. Il fit à peine quelques pas dans l'enceinte du bâtiment avant de se figer. Il percevait une présence, une signature de Force. Prudent, il saisit son sabre laser et, sans l'allumer, il se tint prêt à une éventuelle attaque. Le sanctuaire avait été occupé par des Jedi pendant des siècles et, même si cela faisait une éternité qu'il avait été déserté, leur présence était encore nettement décelable. Il était possible que la présence qu'il ressentait relevait simplement du reste de leurs signatures encore ancrées dans les murs mais il valait mieux rester sur ses gardes. Il continua son chemin en restant le plus discret possible et finit par se retrouver devant les grandes doubles portes de la bibliothèque. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivi et il entra.

Comme il le pensait, les rayonnages étaient vides à l'exception de quelques gros manuscrits laissés là. Il s'empara d'un gros volume et le feuilleta, le même exemplaire se trouvait sur les étagères de la bibliothèque de Coruscant et il en allait de même pour les autres ouvrages. _Aucun intérêt. J'espère que la Force est suffisamment maniable ici pour que je puisse me projeter dans les souvenirs de cette pièce._

La projection était un autre procédé complexe et dangereux que le Seigneur Sith avait dû apprendre au cours de sa formation. De la même façon qu'il parvenait à se projeter dans le lieu de son choix, il pouvait également choisir une époque. S'il se trouvait dans un lieu profondément marqué par la Force, il pouvait se projeter dans son histoire. La bibliothèque avait abrité des milliers d'ouvrages que les Jedi avaient rédigé avec passion dans le but de transmettre leur savoir et ces connaissances reposeraient à jamais entre ces murs. Il ne lui restait qu'à tendre la main pour les toucher.

Hell rengaina son sabre et se débarrassa de la lourde cape qu'il portait avant de s'asseoir en tailleur à même le sol. Il n'était pas un adepte de la méditation dite classique mais au moins, avec cette méthode, il pourrait concentrer son énergie rapidement. Une fois à l'aise et détendu, il posa les mains sur le grimoire qu'il avait mis devant lui et il plongea dans les souvenirs de ce lieu mythique. Au début, tout était confus et il ne percevait rien de particulier mais, peu à peu, un véritable tableau se dessina sous ses yeux. Il voyait l'effervescence qui avait régné dans ces lieux il y a si longtemps, les Jedi et les jeunes apprentis qui parcouraient les rayonnages en quête de savoir. Il se concentra davantage en dirigeant ses pensées vers les cristaux Kyber. Aussitôt, plusieurs ouvrages se distinguèrent et Hell les attira à lui. Les pages se mirent à tourner et les mots dansèrent derrière ses paupières closes. Tout allait très vite et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre tout ce qu'il voyait mais il tenta d'emmagasiner un maximum d'informations. Soudain, un livre, encore plus gros que les autres, attira son attention. Sa couverture portait l'illustration d'un cristal Kyber pur. Les effets de la projection commençaient à se faire ressentir et Hell savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, dans un dernier effort il força le grimoire à s'ouvrir et il eut juste le temps de survoler quelques pages avant qu'un bruit sourd ne le propulse brutalement hors de sa bulle. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva à nouveau sur le sol de la bibliothèque déserte, à bout de souffle et désorienté. _Mais qu'est-ce-que ?_ À nouveau, le même bruit sourd. Sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas en apprendre d'avantage, la projection demandait bien trop d'énergie et il ne pouvait espérer retenter l'expérience avant au moins une bonne nuit de sommeil, il se leva encore chancelant et se dirigea dans la direction d'où semblait provenir le bruit. Plus il avançait et plus il commençait à identifier le bruit comme celui d'un gong qui résonne. De retour dans l'enceinte du Temple, il suivit le son jusque dans une belle cour intérieure étrangement bien entretenue. Ici, aucune herbe haute infranchissable, le jardin jurait avec le reste du sanctuaire, une immense fontaine crachait de l'eau en son centre. De l'autre côté de la cour, sous une arche, se trouvait effectivement un gong qui résonna à nouveau frappé par une silhouette encapuchonnée.

À nouveau, Hell dégaina. Il s'approcha lentement de l'inconnu. Ossus est censée être déserte, plus personne ne vit ici depuis des siècles. _D'où il sort celui-là?_

« Vous pouvez rengainer votre sabre jeune homme, la voix était celle d'un vieillard. Je ne suis plus en âge de me défendre. »

L'homme abaissa sa capuche. C'était un vieillard sans âge, un être humain, et Hell sut en le voyant que la signature qu'il avait perçu en entrant dans le Temple était la sienne. Il baissa son sabre et s'approcha tandis que le vieil homme s'asseyait sur un banc.

« Asseyez-vous, je pense que vous devez avoir des questions.

\- Qui êtes vous, Hell rejoignit le vieillard. Et que faites vous ici ?

\- Une seule question à la fois, sourit-il. Vous êtes bien pressé. On me nomme Xeo et je vis ici depuis toujours. Et vous, que faites-vous ici ? Les visiteurs se font rares de nos jours.

\- Je suis venu chercher des réponses.

\- Ah, comme tout ceux qui pénètrent dans ce temple. Il espèrent tous ressortir avec les solutions à leurs problèmes. Alors, vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?

\- Je pense, Hell restait méfiant. Au moins en partie, pourquoi me dévisagez-vous ainsi ?

\- Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de Sith. Le temps est long par ici, avec vous j'ai l'impression de remonter le temps.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Autrefois, ceux de votre espèce rendaient souvent visite aux miens ici. Ils y tenaient de longues discussion sur la Force et l'avenir de la galaxie.

\- Je ne comprends pas, cette planète a été désertée par les Jedi il y a des siècles et cela fait bien longtemps que les miens ne se rendent plus nulle part.

\- Oh oui, le temps a passé et je me suis fait à la solitude de ces murs. Les peuples se sont succédés sur Ossus et ils ont tous fini par la déserter en la laissant à feu et à sang. Oui, j'ai vu beaucoup de choses depuis cette belle époque.

\- Vous êtes le Gardien, Hell venait de comprendre. J'ai lu quelque chose sur les gens comme vous pendant mon apprentissage. Vous avez été attaché au Temple quand tous les autres sont partis. Vous êtes ici depuis des siècles…

\- Je suis immortel, oui. Quand mes semblables ont quitté Ossus, je me suis porté volontaire pour veiller à jamais sur notre héritage.

\- Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici.

\- Je sais tout. Et je peux vous dire que vous mener une quête dangereuse, ce qui ce trouve au bout de votre chemin pourrait bien ne pas vous plaire.

\- Peut-être, mais je dois continuer. J'ai déjà découvert quelque chose et je ne compte pas m'arrêter là.

\- La question est, saurez-vous faire le bon choix ?

\- Un choix ? Mon chemin est tout tracé, je n'ai aucun choix à faire.

\- Alors pourquoi vous obstiner à chercher des réponses ? Vous pourriez obéir aveuglément comme ceux qui vous accompagnent…

\- Comment ?…

\- Mais au lieu de ça, vous cherchez à comprendre. Pourquoi vous donner ce mal si ce n'est pas pour avoir le choix ?

\- Je suppose, Hell hésita. Que j'ai besoin de savoir vraiment quelle est ma mission. Il n'a jamais été question de choix, je connais mes devoirs.

\- Vous savez que c'est faux. Vous vous trouvez à la croisée des chemins et il sera bientôt temps pour vous de décider quelle route vous souhaitez emprunter. Quel destin sera vraiment le vôtre.

\- Ça suffit, Hell se leva énervé. Vos paroles n'ont aucun sens et j'ai déjà trouvé tout ce qu'il me fallait. Je vais reprendre ma route et vous laisser à vos réflexions incohérentes. »

Sans hésiter, Hell commença à s'éloigner. Il avait déjà atteint la porte de la cour et s'apprêtait à regagner les marches du Temple quand le Gardien l'interpella à nouveau.

« Une dernière chose. Vous avez dit que la planète était déserte mais ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Ossus a toujours eu tendance à attirer les êtres sensibles à la Force, le dernier peuple qui s'est installé a été chassé par des envahisseurs venus des confins de l'espace. Ils ont tout détruit sur leur passage et sont partis sans demander leur reste. La plupart des habitants ont tenté de fuir par l'espace, beaucoup ont été massacré. Les quelques survivants se sont réfugiés sous terre où ils ont survécu. Malheureusement, il ne sont pas sortis assez rapidement et l'espèce a régressé jusqu'à devenir des êtres primitifs que l'on appelle les Ysannas.

\- Les Ysannas ? Hell écoutait attentivement.

\- Ils vivent toujours sous terre mais ils sortent pour chasser.

\- Laissez-moi deviner. Ils se nourrissent de tout ?

\- Ils ne font aucune distinction dans leur nourriture, rien ni personne n'est à l'abri et il y a autre chose. Ils n'ont jamais perdu leur maîtrise de la Force et ils l'ont développée pour leurs besoins naturels.

\- Des cannibales armés par la Force, Hell semblait ravi. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

\- Soyez prudents, ne vous attardez pas trop sur cette planète. Elle n'est pas porteuse de chance.

\- Merci du conseil sur ce, je vais vous laisser. Adieu.

\- Attendez ! Je ne vous reverrais jamais alors, pourrais-je connaître votre nom ?

\- Darth He…

\- Non. J'ai toujours détesté cette manie qu'ont les Sith de se rendre anonymes. Votre vrai nom.

\- Au revoir. »


	22. Chapitre 21

« C'est ultra glauque cette planète, frissonna Sor'Leku en mettant pied à terre. On dirait presque qu'elle est hantée.

\- N'exagère pas, le réprimanda Navo. C'est juste mal entretenu.

\- Pour le coup je suis d'accord avec Sor, renchérit Ivan. Ça a l'air hanté, comme si personne n'avait mis les pieds ici depuis des années.

\- En tout cas, je ne capte toujours rien, dit Navo les yeux rivés sur son holocran. Normalement, une planète comme ça devrait émettre des centaines de signaux et là c'est le vide sidéral.

\- Et la fréquence cryptée de tout à l'heure ?, demanda Cassiopea.

\- Je l'ai toujours mais je ne peux pas te dire d'où elle vient exactement. On devrait peut-être aller explorer un peu.

\- Ou, suggéra Sor, on peut aussi faire demi-tour et rentrer chez nous.

\- Sor…

\- D'accord, d'accord. Mais alors vous me dites par où commencer parce que là, vraiment je ne vois pas.

\- Une seconde, Navo pianotait toujours. Le signal semble venir de l'ouest alors je propose qu'on aille par là et on avisera ensuite.

\- Cassiopea !, cria soudain Matylda qui s'était aventurée un peu plus loin.

\- Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle en la rejoignant. Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

\- Je… regarde.

\- Oh mon dieu… »

Cassiopea ne croyait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Là sous ses yeux, s'étendait un immense cratère rempli des débris de ce qui, un jour, avait dû être une cité gigantesque. Les autres Sentinels rejoignirent les deux jeunes femmes et tous contemplèrent, incrédules, le spectacle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

Cassiopea avait déjà vu ce genre de dégâts durant la Guerre des Clones. Les Séparatistes avaient annihilé plusieurs villes qui leurs résistaient de cette façon. Elle savait quels canons étaient utilisés et le Destroyer stationné en orbite de Caamas en possédait un.

« Ils sont venus finir le travail, compris-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?, demanda Matylda. Comment ça ?

\- C'est pour ça que la planète a l'air hantée. On sait que l'Empire a attaqué Caamas il y a quelques années et je pense qu'on a sous les yeux les conséquences de cette attaque.

\- Tu penses qu'il y a d'autres villes dans cet état ?

\- Je pense qu'elles sont toutes dans cet état. Caamas était l'un des plus grands soutiens de la République durant la Guerre des Clones alors que toutes les autres planètes membres de la Guilde du commerce ont choisi le camp des Séparatistes. L'Empire a voulu faire un exemple.

\- Mais, et le signal qu'on a capté ? Il y a forcément des survivants.

\- C'est pour ça que je pense que l'Empire vient finir le travail. Vu la fréquence du signal, ils doivent être bien organisés, ils font tout pour passer inaperçus. -Mais ils ont du se trahir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Ils vont attaquer alors. Tu penses qu'ils vont descendre ou rester en orbite ?, demanda Ivan.

\- Le canon qu'ils ont à bord s'appelle le Ravageur, c'est l'arme la plus destructrice après le canon à ion. Pour l'utiliser, ils doivent rester à une certaine distance de leur cible donc le Destroyer ne devrait pas se rapprocher d'avantage. Je pense qu'ils sont entrain de charger les batteries du canon.

\- Sauf qu'il y a des centaines de TIE à bord de ce truc, rajouta Navo.

\- Et ils vont les envoyer. Aucun doute là dessus, je pense même qu'ils vont faire descendre quelques cargos de troopers histoire de s'assurer d'avoir bien éradiquer tout ce qu'il reste ici.

\- Il faut vite qu'on retrouve les habitants, Matylda était inquiète. Ils nous ont clairement envoyé ce signal, ils ont besoin d'aide.

\- D'accord mais qu'est-ce-qu'on fait du Phoenix et de notre prisonnière ?

\- Sor a raison, confirma Ivan. On ne peut pas la laisser seule.

\- On pourrait survoler les environs, proposa Navo. Mes données sont incomplètes mais si on vole bas on devrait vite les localiser.

\- On ne peut pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer par l'armée, objecta Cassiopea. Même si on coupe nos capteurs j'ai peur qu'ils nous détectent.

\- Si je vole suffisamment bas, il n'y a pas de risques.

\- Navo, tes coordonnées se précisent ?

\- Je dirais nord-ouest et j'ai un semblant de chemin mais rien de net.

\- D'accord, alors on va faire autrement. Sor, tu prends le Phoenix et tu vas faire un tour. Je veux que tu me quadrilles les environs et que tu voies un peu sur quel genre de terrain on va devoir se battre. On reste en contact, si tu vois quelque chose de suspect tu me préviens.

\- Et vous, vous faites quoi ?

\- Nous on va suivre la piste de Navo à pied. S'il y a quelqu'un qui nous attend, ils seront plus à l'aise si on arrive par le sol.

\- Et on fait quoi de la Sénatrice ? Je la garde avec moi dans le vaisseau ?

\- Non, elle vient avec nous.

\- Euh, pourquoi ?, demanda Navo. Elle risque d'en profiter pour s'enfuir et il y a des impériaux au-dessus de notre tête. S'ils la repèrent on est foutu.

\- Ils ne nous repéreront pas si on marche et tant qu'ils n'ont pas lancé d'attaque avec le Ravageur ils n'enverront pas non plus de troupes ou de chasseurs. Par contre, s'ils repèrent quand même le Phoenix et qu'elle est dedans, là on est mal.

\- C'est pas faux, approuva Sor. S'ils m'attrapent ils récupéreront la fille et on perdra notre longueur d'avance. Vénusii-Arcadia lancerait toutes ses troupes à nos trousses.

\- Vu comme ça, dit Navo. Je vais la chercher.

\- En fait tu veux qu'elle voie, souffla Ivan à Cassiopea. Tu veux qu'elle voit ce que les gens comme son père sont capables de faire au nom de l'Empire.

\- Elle est persuadée que l'Empire gouverne avec sagesse et c'est normal, elle n'a jamais rien connu d'autre. Son père était déjà un soutien des Séparatistes quand le mouvement n'avait même pas encore de nom. On a à peu près le même âge donc elle devait avoir sept ans quand ça a commencé. Elle a été éduquée comme ça, mais elle peut encore comprendre ce qu'il se passe réellement.

\- Et si elle comprend, dit Matylda qui s'était jointe à la conversation. Elle parlera peut-être plus facilement. Si elle voit à quel point l'Empire est mauvais, elle n'hésitera sûrement pas longtemps avant de nous dire ce qu'elle sait.

\- Exactement, sourit Cassiopea.

\- Tu es incorrigible, soupira Ivan. Tu ne peux pas faire les choses simplement ? Tu es toujours obligée de monter tout un scénario.

\- Peut-être mais ça marche, renchérit Cassiopea. Et c'est bien plus amusant comme ça. »

Quand elle avait senti le vaisseau atterrir, Sélène été retournée dans la cabine. Elle ne savait pas ce que les Sentinels avaient en tête et elle ne voulait pas d'ennuis. Bien évidemment, elle avait pensé à essayer de s'échapper. Elle était sûre qu'elle aurait pu trouver un moyen pour fausser compagnie à ses ravisseurs, mais à quoi bon. Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait et elle n'avait même pas de quoi se défendre, elle se doutait bien qu'un vaisseau comme celui-là devait contenir une cache d'armes mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire prendre entrain de fouiner.

Depuis sa conversation avec Cassiopea El-Solar elle avait compris que, si elle se tenait tranquille, il ne lui arriverait rien. Ils la laisseraient même se déplacer dans le vaisseau. Alors autant conserver cet avantage, s'ils la surprenaient alors qu'elle tentait de s'enfuir il y avait fort à parier qu'ils deviendraient nettement moins hospitaliers. Elle attendait donc patiemment que quelque chose se passe quand soudain, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit sur la Miralan. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et la fixa silencieusement pendant des minutes qui semblèrent durer une éternité. Finalement, elle soupira.

« Allez viens, ils nous attendent, Navo commença déjà à s'en aller.

\- Attendez, où va-t-on et pourquoi je dois venir avec vous ?

\- Parce que, Navo s'impatientait. Cassiopea a dit qu'elle voulait que tu viennes alors tu viens et tu ne discutes pas. On n'a pas toute la journée, à moins que tu ne préfère rester ici, enfermée à double tours ?

\- Non mais…

\- Alors c'est réglé, on y va. »

Sélène n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Après tout, elle pourrait trouver un moyen d'entrer en contact avec son père, il y avait forcément des postes de comm sur cette planète. Elle tenait peut-être sa porte de sortie.

Rapidement, elle rattrapa la Miralan qui se dirigeait vers la sortie du vaisseau. Elle croisèrent le twi'lek qui remontait et qui en profita pour lui lancer un regard mauvais qui la fit frissonner. Dehors, Cassiopea El-Solar et les deux autres les attendaient.

« On peut y aller ?, demanda Ivan.

\- Oui, Cassiopea leva les yeux au ciel. La nuit va bientôt tomber et je pense que c'est ce qu'ils attendent pour agir. Il faut absolument trouver l'origine du signal avant.

\- Alors c'est parti, Navo avait ressorti sa tablette. Suivez le guide. »

Ils se mirent en marche. Sélène marchait un peu en retrait, inquiète et mal à l'aise, elle ignorait comment se comporter et préférait se faire toute petite. Elle en profitait pour regarder autour d'elle. Comme elle l'avait deviné depuis le vaisseau, Caamas n'avait rien de la planète verte décrite dans les livres de géographie. Au contraire, on aurait presque dit que tout y avait été calciné, le sol était couvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière qui ressemblait fortement à des cendres. Autre chose l'intriguait, Caamas était membre de la Guilde du commerce ce qui en faisait une planète vivante dont le ciel aurait dû être peuplé de dizaines de vaisseaux allant et venant de toutes part. Mais le ciel était vide et froid et il régnait un silence terrifiant. _Un silence de mort._

Sélène frissonna, elle aurait peut-être dû rester enfermée dans le vaisseau finalement. Pourtant, plus elle y pensait plus elle se disait que quelque chose clochait sur cette planète. Rien n'était comme elle l'avait imaginé et elle voulait savoir pourquoi. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas Cassiopea qui avait ralenti pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Il ne faut pas que vous restiez en arrière comme ça. Vous risqueriez de vous perdre.

\- Ah !, sursauta Sélène.

\- Pardon, Cassiopea se retint de rire. Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de vous promener en terre inconnue, je me trompe ?

\- Non, Sélène n'était pas très à l'aise. À part Corulag et Coruscant je ne connais pas vraiment la galaxie.

\- On est sur Caamas, normalement on vous parle de cette planète à l'école.

\- Oui mais, ça ne ressemble pas à la Caamas des livres…

\- C'est vrai, elle y ressemblait avant.

\- Vous êtes déjà venue ?

\- Pendant la Guerre des Clones. Je ne reconnais rien.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Et bien, Cassiopea hésita avant de répondre. Je suppose que les habitants pourront nous le dire quand on les trouvera.

\- Il n'y a pas de ville ici, on verrait les gratte-ciel et on entendrait du bruit. Vous pensez trouver quelqu'un ?

\- J'en suis sûre, elle pointa Navo. Navo traque un signal qui nous a été envoyé. Il est crypté mais on devrait réussir à le craquer. Sor survole les environs, au cas où il verrait quelque chose avant nous.

\- En fait, Sélène tourna sur elle même pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Il n'y a rien ici. On dirait que c'est…mort.

\- Oui, plus que des habitants ce sont sûrement des survivants que l'on va trouver.

\- Mais des survivants de quoi ?

\- Je les laisserai répondre à cette question, Cassiopea se tut et accéléra le pas pour rejoindre les autres.

\- Et, Sélène trottina pour la rattraper. Pourquoi ils nous ont envoyé ce signal ? Ils sont en danger ?

\- Sûrement, on en saura bientôt plus. Attention Matylda !, cria-t-elle soudain alors qu'une énorme pierre se détachait de la falaise.

Matylda poussa un cri et recula d'un pas tandis qu'Ivan lui attrapait le bras pour la tirer en arrière. Cassiopea agit rapidement et, d'un geste du bras, elle projeta le rocher des dizaines de mètres plus loin où il s'écrasa brutalement.

Matylda, encore sous le choc, ne voulait pas lâcher Ivan même quand il la fit doucement s'asseoir. Navo s'assit à ses côtés et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

« Tout va bien ?, lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

\- Je crois, lui répondit-elle encore tremblante. Je ne l'ai pas vue venir.

\- C'est bon, elle n'a rien, Ivan l'avait rapidement regardée sous toutes les coutures. Plus de peur que de mal.

\- Il faut faire attention, dit Cassiopea en regardant la falaise. Tout tombe en ruine ici.

\- Allez, dit brusquement Matylda. On repart, on ne peut pas prendre de retard.

\- Tu es sûre ?, lui demanda Ivan en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Oui oui, on a une mission à remplir. »

Sur ce, elle planta les autres et se mit en route d'un pas décidé. Navo éclata de rire et la rejoint pour continuer à faire le guide. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à les suivre.

« C'est incroyable comme cette fille est motivée, murmura Cassiopea pour elle même.

\- Je ne la connais pas, répondit Sélène. J'ai vu vos avis de recherche à tous les quatre mais elle je ne l'ai jamais vue.

\- Elle a rejoint les Sentinels très récemment. On peut dire qu'elle est en apprentissage.

\- C'était quoi ?, demanda soudain Sélène après quelques minutes de silence. Cette… chose avec la pierre.

\- Oh je vous en prie, se moqua gentiment Cassiopea. Si vous avez vu mon avis de recherche vous avez forcément lu mon dossier. Vous savez très bien qui je suis et ce dont je suis capable. Vous êtes sur Coruscant depuis un moment, vous avez forcément croisé des Jedi quand la République régnait encore.

\- Je ne savais pas si c'était vrai. J'ai déjà croisé des avis de recherche mensongers et on raconte beaucoup de choses sur les Sentinels.

\- Toutes ne sont sûrement pas vraies en effet, mais celle-ci l'est.

\- Alors, vous êtes une traitresse, pourquoi riez-vous ?

\- Parce que vous ne me connaissez pas Miss Vénusii-Arcadia. Vous ne savez rien de moi et vous ne pouvez pas affirmer de telles choses.

\- Vous m'avez dit que c'était vrai.

\- J'ai été une Jedi, c'est vrai. Mais pour le reste, je vous conseille de ne pas trop vous fier aux discours de l'Empire.

\- L'Empire ne ment pas. Vous êtes pratiquement l'ennemie publique numéro un, je doute qu'ils puissent se permettre de mener les centaines de soldats à votre recherche sur des fausses pistes vous concernant.

\- J'ai vu mon avis de recherche et mon dossier, Navo a hacké tout le système pour qu'on puisse en rire un peu. C'est, comment dire, romanesque. Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais, telle que vous me voyiez là devant vous, vous trouvez vraiment que je suis, comment disent-ils déjà ? " Une créature sans aucun sens moral " ou " un monstre de cruauté, un assassin sans scrupules " ?

\- Très franchement, Sélène la dévisagea. Vous n'en avez pas l'air. Mais il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences et mon père a déjà croisé votre route. Je sais que vous avez commis des atrocités, vous êtes des dangers pour la galaxie et l'Empire finira par vous arrêter.

\- Oh, Cassiopea lui adressa un sourire carnassier. Ça, ça m'étonnerait.

\- Cass, dit Navo en s'arrêtant brusquement. Je crois qu'on y est presque.

\- J'arrive. Un conseil, elle s'adressa une dernière fois à Sélène. Ne donnez pas votre nom, ne dites rien d'ailleurs. Vous portez l'une de mes tenues, ils vous prendront pour l'une des nôtres et c'est tant mieux. Ne gâchez pas tout en clamant haut et fort votre fidélité sans faille à l'Empire. Croyez-moi, ça pourrait mal finir. »

Sans voix et incrédule, Sélène la regardait s'éloigner à grands pas pour rejoindre les autres et se pencher sur la tablette de la Miralan. Décidément, plus elle passait de temps en leur compagnie, moins elle comprenait. Ils n'avaient pas l'air des dangereux criminels décrits dans leurs dossiers mais elle restait méfiante. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils attaquaient l'Empire et s'en prenaient sans vergogne aux soldats de son père et des autres généraux. Des gens comme ça n'avaient aucun droit d'être en liberté, leur place était dans les geôles de l'Empire. Pour le restant de leurs jours. Quand elle retrouverait son père, elle lui transmettrait le plus d'informations possible pour qu'il puisse rapidement les appréhender et mettre un terme à leur règne de terreur.

Déterminée, elle rejoignit les Sentinels qui semblaient prêts à entrer dans une forêt luxuriante, ressemblant bien plus aux représentations de la planète qu'elle avait étudiées que tout ce qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'à présent. Au-dessus d'eux, le vaisseau des rebelles effectuait un dernier tour et entama sa descente pour se poser quelques mètres plus loin. Quand ils furent au complet, le twi'lek arriva accompagné d'un petit droïde astro-mech, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois silencieux vers une destination que Sélène n'était pas sûre de vouloir atteindre.


	23. Chapitre 22

Depuis leur bunker, les techniciens gardaient les yeux rivés sur leurs écrans guettant le moindre signe d'attaque de la part du Destroyer. S'il venait à actionner son terrible Ravageur, ils le sauraient ce dernier dégageait des ondes thermiques difficiles à manquer.

Emiliana faisait les cent pas derrière les ordinateurs. Ils avaient envoyé leur signal codé au vaisseau de passage mais ils n'avaient eu aucune réponse. Pire encore, les signaux du vaisseau avaient complètement disparu des radars et ils ne savaient même pas s'ils étaient encore dans les parages. La nuit allait bientôt tomber et la jeune femme savait que les impériaux choisiraient ce moment pour attaquer. Ils avaient obtenu le signalement du Destroyer et avaient donc la certitude qu'il était armé de la même arme qui les avaient attaqués la première fois. Emiliana savait qu'ils ne se contenteraient pas du canon, ils enverraient aussi les chasseurs. Ils avaient réussi à se réarmer depuis l'attaque, grâce à l'Alliance rebelle, mais jamais ils ne pourraient faire face à une telle menace. Sans aide, ils étaient morts.

« Alerte !, hurla un technicien. Quelqu'un vient de pénétrer dans le périmètre de sécurité.

\- Faites voir, Emiliana était déjà derrière l'écran. Ils sont plusieurs, un signalement ?

\- Rien du tout. Si c'était des soldats impériaux je le saurais. Et on n'a pas quitté le Destroyer des yeux, rien n'a touché terre.

\- Ils viennent bien de quelque part, on n'a pas pu les louper quand même.

\- Ils doivent avoir un système de sécurité imparable parce que…

\- C'est eux !, s'exclama un autre technicien. Je viens de trouver leur vaisseau, il est stationné un peu plus loin. Ils ont entendu notre signal.

\- Vraiment, il faut aller voir.

\- Euh, vous allez où Miss Bin Orro ?

\- Je vais les voir, Emiliana montait déjà l'échelle qui menait hors du bunker. S'ils peuvent nous aider, il faut bien nous montrer.

\- Sois prudente quand même, Diane n'avait pas l'air rassurée. Qui sait, c'est peut-être des dangereux terroristes.

\- Ne dramatises pas, ria Hélios. Je viens avec toi Emi, on ne sait jamais. »

Ils prirent soin d'emporter quelques blasters, Diane avait raison, ils n'avaient pas pu identifier les immatriculations du vaisseau et ils ne devaient prendre aucun risque. Hélios passa devant, il ouvrit la trappe et se retrouva nez à nez avec un énorme canon-blaster tenu par un twi'lek à l'air peu commode.

« Sor !, s'énerva une jeune Miralan qui l'accompagnait. Baisses tout de suite ce truc ! »

Immédiatement, l'arme s'éloigna du visage d'Hélios et les deux amis sortirent prudemment du bunker. Leurs visiteurs étaient six, deux hommes et quatre femmes tous étaient humains à l'exception du twi'lek et de la Miralan. Emiliana nota rapidement les armes qu'ils portaient et en déduit qu'ils devaient être des combattants chevronnés. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être des dangereux terroristes comme le craignait Diane mais elle n'avait aucun doute sur leurs aptitudes guerrières.

Doucement, elle s'approcha. Elle ignorait à qui s'adresser et cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu de nouveaux visages qu'elle se sentait un peu perdue. Les seuls contacts extérieurs à Caamas qu'elle avait eu ces quatre dernières années avaient été avec l'Alliance par le biais du Sénateur Organa mais ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, elle n'avait d'ailleurs vu son visage qu'une ou deux fois les conversations étant cryptées et très sécurisées. Voir des visages qui n'étaient pas ceux de ces compatriotes lui fit se rappeler qu'il y avait quelque chose au-delà des frontières de sa planète en sommeil.

Alors qu'elle hésitait toujours, une jeune femme s'approcha d'elle. Elle était très belle, le sourire chaleureux qu'elle lui adressait lui creusait des fossettes adorables et aurait mis n'importe qui en confiance. Une arme redoutable. _Chaque rose a son épine, aussi belle soit-elle._

« Bonjour, lui dit-elle gentiment. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous, mon ami en fait toujours trop.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave, on aurait probablement tous eu la même réaction.

\- Je suppose, la jeune femme regarda la trappe derrière Emiliana. Que c'est vous qui nous avez envoyé ce signal. Vous êtes doués, on a mis un temps fou à le décoder.

\- C'est juste qu'on ne voulait prendre aucun risque. On ne peut pas se permettre d'être repérés.

\- Je suppose que vous parlez de l'immense Destroyer stationné en orbite. C'est un sacré morceau, une soixantaine de canons à rayons, une bonne centaine de TIE-fighter et probablement armé d'un Ravageur. Personne n'aurait envie d'avoir à faire à ça.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda soudain Emiliana. Quand on a capté le signalement de votre vaisseau, les ingénieurs ont été incapables de déterminer votre appartenance. On savait que vous n'étiez pas des impériaux mais rien d'autre.

\- Et vous avez quand même envoyé un message ? On aurait pu être des dangereux terroristes.

\- Ma meilleure amie a dit la même chose, mais vous n'en avez pas l'air et puis, on est assez désespérés à cause de ce Destroyer.

\- En fait, la jeune femme sourit. Si vous demandiez à ces messieurs de l'Empire leur avis sur la question, ils vous diraient probablement que nous sommes ce qui se fait de plus dangereux dans la galaxie. Mais je ne sais pas quelle valeur vous donnez à leur parole.

\- Aucune, trancha immédiatement Emiliana. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils diraient ça ?

\- Parce qu'on fait partie des Sentinels, lança le twi'lek. Et que, de leur point de vue, on est le mal incarné.

\- C'est pas vrai, murmura Hélios. Les Sentinels ? On est tombé sur les Sentinels ? Emi, rappelles-moi de toujours croire en la chance. »

Emiliana n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Bien sûr qu'elle avait entendu parler de Sentinels. Caamas était peut-être coupée du reste du monde mais ils faisaient malgré tout tout leur possible pour rester au courant de ce qu'il se passait de marquant dans la galaxie. Ils avaient appris l'existence de la milice rebelle lors de son premier vrai coup de force sur Solem et depuis, Bail Organa leur avait souvent parlé d'eux et de Cassiopea El-Solar, leader du groupe, qu'il connaissait depuis des années et en qui il avait une confiance absolue. Savoir que, par un coup du hasard ou du destin, leur signal avait justement été capté par des Sentinels redonna de l'espoir à Emiliana. Avec eux, ils parviendraient peut-être à éviter le pire.

« C'est vrai, la jeune femme se mit à rire suite aux paroles d'Hélios. On passait par là un peu par hasard alors on peut dire que c'est de la chance, mais si vous avez besoin d'aide on est ravis de vous en offrir.

\- Merci beaucoup, c'est presque un miracle que ça soit tombé sur vous. Je m'appelle Emiliana Bin Orro, c'est moi qui ai envoyé le message, et on a effectivement besoin d'aide.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a l'habitude d'affronter ce genre de situation extrême.

\- Je m'en doute. On va peut-être redescendre dans le bunker, si on reste trop longtemps ils risquent de nous repérer.

\- Bonne idée, vous pourrez nous raconter ce qu'il se passe ici et…

\- Euh, le twi'lek fixait le ciel d'un œil peu rassuré. Je ne voudrais pas interrompre la discussion Cassiopea, mais je crois qu'ils viennent de lâcher les fighter.

\- C'est pas vrai, bon on va descendre se mettre à l'abri et aviser rapidement de la marche à suivre. Après vous, je vous laisse montrer la voie.

\- Vous êtes Cassiopea El-Solar ?, demanda Emiliana incrédule.

\- Oui, vous avez entendu parler de moi ?

\- Évidemment, tout le monde connait votre nom. Vous êtes une véritable héroïne pour nous.

\- C'est gentil.

\- Gentil peut-être, mais là ça craint Cass !

\- Oui oui, on y va. »

Quelques instants plus tard, tous étaient à l'abri dans le bunker. Emiliana fit les présentations, tous étaient impressionnés d'avoir la chance de rencontrer les Sentinels. Navo s'installa rapidement au poste de contrôle et commença à pianoter.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait ?, demanda Diane intriguée.

\- Le plus urgent c'est d'empêcher le Destroyer d'actionner son Ravageur, dit Cassiopea. Les fighter on peut toujours gérer mais on ne peut rien faire contre ce canon. Navo est la meilleure hackeuse que je connaisse, elle va essayer de s'introduire dans le système de sécurité du vaisseau pour désactiver le Ravageur.

\- Elle peut faire ça ?, s'étonna Hélios, ingénieur informatique très sceptique.

\- Avec une clavier entre les mains, Navo peut tout faire. Au fait, moi c'est Sor, désolé pour tout à l'heure j'y suis allé un peu fort avec mon fusil.

\- Pas de problèmes, elle est vraiment douée votre copine. Elle pourrait me montrer quelques trucs.

\- Et pour les fighter, Emiliana discutait avec Cassiopea et Ivan. Comment on va faire pour nous en débarrasser ?

\- Ceux que Sor a vu passer son probablement juste des éclaireurs, ils cherchent à localiser les cibles du Ravageur. Je pense que ça ne vaut pas la peine de s'intéresser à eux, si tu es d'accord Cass.

\- Aucun intérêt, ils ne vont pas attaquer et ils ne pourront jamais localiser le bunker. Je suppose que les autres camps en ont aussi.

\- Oui, Emiliana avait informé les Sentinels des différents camps de réfugiés répartis dans les bois. Ils sont tous faits sur le même modèle et tout le monde est en sécurité. Nous sommes dans le camp principal, personne ne fera rien sans avoir reçu nos ordres.

\- Alors tout le monde reste à l'abri. Ils vont sillonner les environs en vain ce qui va retarder l'activation du Ravageur et Navo aura le temps de faire son tour de magie.

\- Et ensuite ? Ils vont comprendre qu'on est responsables.

\- Alors ils enverront une vraie escouade et on sera prêt à les accueillir. Je suppose que vous avez quelques vaisseaux ?

\- Oui, rien d'exceptionnel mais on a quelques bons pilotes qui pourront vous aider.

\- Ça marche, Sor ?

\- Oui boss ?

\- Va chercher le Phoenix, on va en avoir besoin rapidement et je vais aussi devoir prendre mon fighter. Où est-ce qu'on peut se stationner en attendant ?

\- Hélios va vous accompagner, il vous montrera. »

Les deux hommes sortirent rapidement du bunker. Navo progressait, mais il lui faudrait encore du temps avant de pouvoir mettre le Ravageur hors service. Ivan et Cassiopea continuaient de discuter logistique avec Emiliana tandis que Matylda était allée aider Diane qui tentait de calmer les plus jeunes qui commençaient à s'inquiéter.

Sélène, quant à elle, ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Elle avait rapidement compris pourquoi on lui avait conseillé de se taire. Ces gens étaient clairement des ennemis de l'Empire et ils n'auraient probablement pas apprécié sa présence s'ils avaient su qui elle était. Pour le moment tous semblaient la prendre pour une Sentinel et ils ne lui adressaient pas d'attention particulière. _Mais si je continue à me tortiller dans tous les sens, ils vont finir par se douter de quelque chose._ La jeune femme était nerveuse. L'Empire s'apprêtait à attaquer cette planète qui avait visiblement déjà subit de nombreux dommages et elle ignorait pourquoi. Elle connaissait les effets du Ravageur et elle les avait reconnus pendant qu'ils marchaient pour rejoindre les habitants. _Je suis fille de Général, je suis au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Caamas. Il y a forcément une explication, ces gens doivent être vraiment dangereux si on a décidé de régler cette affaire en secret. Je dois absolument en savoir plus._

Tranquillement, elle s'approcha des enfants et de la jeune femme qui semblait s'occuper d'eux. Matylda était un peu plus loin entrain de bercer un enfant et elle espérait qu'elle ne l'entende pas. Elle s'assit près d'elle et entama la conversation.

« Bonjour, tenta-t-elle.

\- Oh bonjour, lui répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire. Vous êtes avec les Sentinels n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Euh oui, Sélène préféra ne rien dire pour la contredire. Je m'appelle Sélène.

\- Moi c'est Diane, enchantée. C'est un vrai miracle que vous soyez là, on n'aurait jamais pu faire face aux impériaux sans aide et ils nous auraient probablement achevés cette fois.

\- Cette fois ?, Sélène ne comprenait toujours pas. Ils sont déjà venus ?

\- Oui, il y a quatre ans, quelques mois après l'avènement. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais Caamas faisait partie de la Guilde du commerce autrefois et le gouvernement a choisi de soutenir la République durant la Guerre des Clones alors que tous les autres membres ont choisi le camp des Séparatistes. Je suppose que Palpatine n'a pas apprécié l'affront.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

\- Je sais que c'est lui qui tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre depuis le début, il a soudoyé la Guilde et tout le soutien qu'il a obtenu d'eux par le biais des Séparatistes il s'en est servi pour bâtir son Empire. Le fait qu'on ait pas accepté de céder sous la pression l'a blessé dans son orgueil et, il ne faut pas oublier que nous étions une planète très riche et que notre alliance à la République l'a privé d'un soutien considérable.

\- Alors quoi, Sélène avait peur de comprendre. Vous dites qu'il s'est vengé ?

\- Vengé, je ne sais pas si c'est le mot. Mais il a voulu faire un exemple. Tous ceux qui avaient soutenu la République ont fini par se rallier à l'Empire après l'attaque, ils avaient trop peur de finir comme nous.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ils nous ont attaqués en pleine nuit. Il y avait plusieurs petits Croiseurs et un Destroyer, armé d'un Ravageur. Ils ont commencé par nous bombarder à distance et ensuite ils ont lancé les TIE-fighter. Ils ont tout détruit. Des milliers de gens sont morts. Hélios, Emiliana et moi on faisait nos études à l'époque. Quand on a entendu les premiers chocs on est allé nous réfugier dans la cave de la résidence universitaire en espérant rester en vie. Je n'arrive encore pas à savoir comment on a survécu mais on a tout perdu. Nos familles, nos maisons, il ne restait plus rien. On a fini par rencontrer d'autres survivants et, au fur et à mesure, on a reconstruit nos vies. On a recréé un écosystème, une agriculture et même du commerce avec quelques privilégiés. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant, les trois quarts de la planète sont détruits à jamais, mais on s'en sort. On est répartis dans plusieurs camps, chacun est géré différemment et a son propre rôle. Ici, c'est le camp principal.

\- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette attaque, Sélène refusait de croire à cette version.

\- Je doute fort que l'Empire se soit vanté d'avoir attaqué une planète innocente. Les derniers soutiens de la République ont reçu un message les mettant au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé et de ce qu'ils risquaient s'ils ne se ralliaient pas mais sinon, la galaxie ignore tout de ce qu'il s'est passé ici.

\- Je vois, excusez-moi. »

 _C'est impossible. L'Empire n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille. Cette fille ne doit pas tout savoir, le gouvernement a sûrement fait bien plus que juste vaguement soutenir la République pendant la Guerre des Clones et il fallait les punir. Mais alors on le saurait, l'Empereur aurait fait une allocution comme à chaque fois qu'une planète rentre dans le rang et cesse de se rebeller. Et père n'a même jamais mentionné Caamas. Je ne comprends rien._

Sélène fut tirée de ses sombres pensées par le rugissement sonore du moteur d'un vaisseau. Quelques instants plus tard, Sor'Leku revenait dans le bunker.

« Le vaisseau est en stand-by Cass. Les patrouilles de TIE ont arrêté de tourner, le ciel est clair.

\- C'est bon signe, tu en es où Navo ?

\- J'y suis presque, je suis dans le système je cherche les fichiers du Ravageur.

\- Ils sont sûrement bien planqués, Hélios regardait derrière Navo. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le premier truc que tu trouves, il doit y avoir des pare-feu autour.

\- Effectivement, je vais chercher l'endroit où les protections sont le plus élevées. Il y a de fortes chances pour que le système de désamorçage soit derrière.

\- Il faut quand même se dépêcher, Sor avait l'air inquiet. Même s'ils ne nous ont pas repérés ça ne va pas les empêcher de nous balancer les rayons du Ravageur. Ils auraient sûrement préféré avoir une cible précise mais au pire ils vont tirer à l'aveugle.

\- C'est vrai que ça leur est égal, confirma Hélios. S'ils bombardent tout ils seront sûrs de nous toucher.

\- Cette fois il n'y a plus de doute, ajouta Emiliana. Ils veulent vraiment nous extérminer.

\- Emiliana, Cassiopea lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Je peux te parler une seconde ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent s'isoler dans une autre pièce pour parler tranquillement. Emiliana se demandait ce que Cassiopea pouvait bien vouloir lui dire et elle craignait le pire.

« Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quatre ans, commença Cassiopea. Je sais que l'Empire vous a attaqué pour faire un exemple à cause du camp que vous aviez choisi pendant la Guerre des Clones.

\- Je pensais qu'à part les quelques soutiens restant à cette époque, Alderaan notamment, personne n'avait entendu parler de ça.

\- Personne n'en a entendu parler. Normalement, quand ils attaquent ou envahissent une planète ils s'en vantent dans toute la galaxie en passant des dizaines de messages et de discours sur leurs écrans de propagande mais là, pas un mot.

\- Les Sentinels n'existaient pas encore à l'époque, comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant ?

\- Tu as parlé d'Alderaan. Je connais bien Bail Organa, quand on a repris contact après la création des Sentinels, il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Pendant la guerre, on était venus tous les deux ici en même temps et on avait trouvé la planète magnifique. Il m'a expliqué qu'ils avaient été obligés de soumettre Alderaan au risque de finir comme vous.

\- Je connais aussi le Sénateur.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, depuis quelques temps on apporte notre soutien à l'Alliance Rebelle et il est mon contact. Je ne l'ai jamais vu en vrai mais je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Je le connais depuis longtemps et c'est un homme formidable. Vous continuez à faire face à l'Empire ?

\- Je suppose qu'ils l'ont appris et que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont là. On a fait les morts pendant un temps mais ces derniers mois on a pu envoyer plusieurs cargos à l'Alliance, on a été prudents mais je suis sûre qu'ils n'ont jamais arrêté de nous surveiller et qu'ils ont tout de suite détecté le mouvement.

\- Dans ce cas, Sor a raison. Ils vont tout détruire, ils sont sûrement entrain de charger le Ravageur. Il faut que tu me fasses un inventaire complet de vos moyens de défense.

\- Alors, tous les camps sont fournis de la même manière, Emiliana alluma un ordinateur et lui montra les plans. Autour des bunkers, on a des fusils d'assauts automatiques qu'on peut activer directement depuis la salle de contrôle.

\- Je vois que vous avez un bouclier déflecteur, c'est très bien ça.

\- On l'a mis au point récemment. Alderaan nous a fait parvenir les matériaux et il n'est pas seulement déflecteur.

\- Oh, c'est les nouvelles générations. Ceux qui renvoient les projectiles à l'envoyeur.

\- Exactement. Sinon, on a créé une sorte de bataillon de soldats à pied qui savent manier la plupart des armes classiques qu'on a ici. On a quelques gros calibres comme le fusil de ton ami.

\- Ces trucs peuvent descendre des fighters si on sait bien viser, Cassiopea semblait apprécier l'arsenal. Et pour la frappe aérienne ? Tu m'as dit que vous aviez quelques modèles.

\- Oui, on a des chasseurs et quelques cargos.

\- Quels types les chasseurs ?

\- A et L.

\- Pas les plus rapides ni les plus agiles mais l'armement est bon. Si tu veux bien, je vais mettre Ivan et Navo aux commandes de deux de tes engins, ils pourront prendre tes hommes en co-pilotes.

\- Aucun problème mais je croyais que Navo était plus, disons cérébrale que combattante.

\- Elle l'est mais je forme tous mes hommes de la même manière. Ils savent tout piloter et Ivan et Navo sont très bons et ils connaissent mes méthodes. Ils pourront mener ton escadron.

\- Et pour toi et les autres ?

\- Sor va rester aux commandes du Phoenix, c'est un pilote exceptionnel et ce vaisseau c'est son bébé. Il est imbattable aux commandes. Les filles monteront avec lui, il aura besoin d'être co-piloté.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi je prends mon fighter et je monte en première ligne. Je vais essayer de détourner l'attention des TIE avant qu'ils ne descendent. Mon vaisseau est connu des services impériaux et les commandants du Destroyer ordonneront forcément qu'ils me prennent en chasse. Ça limitera déjà le nombre de chasseurs qui arriveront jusqu'à vous.

\- Tu as ton propre fighter ?, Emiliana était impressionnée. Mais, où est-il ?

\- Dans la soute du Phoenix, j'ai bien fait de l'emmener.

\- Tu as besoin d'un co-pilote ?

\- Non, c'est un starfighter il se pilote en solo. Mon droïde sert de co-pilote, comme pour les X-wing.

\- D'accord. On peut commencer à se mettre en place, je pense que ça ne va plus tarder.

\- On va voir où en est Navo et on verra par quoi on commence. »

De retour dans le centre de commande du bunker, les deux jeunes femmes apprirent que Navo avait réussi à hacker le système du Ravageur et à le mettre hors service. Ivan calcula rapidement le temps qu'il leur restait avant l'attaque directe. Nul doute qu'ils allaient avant tout tenter de remettre le canon en position. S'ils pouvaient s'épargner toute la préparation d'une prise aérienne en bombardant à distance, ils n'allaient pas s'en priver. Ils avaient donc encore un peu de temps, jusqu'à ce que les techniciens se rendent compte que le canon resterait bloqué et qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'envoyer les TIE-fighter.

Immédiatement, Emiliana et Cassiopea commencèrent à donner conjointement des ordres. Il fut décidé que le bouclier déflecteur serait activé au dernier moment étant donné que ses ondes attireraient l'attention des impériaux. En attendant, les fusils mitrailleurs seraient armés et les troupes se prépareraient à recevoir la visite des chasseurs ennemis. Les ordres étaient transmis aux autres bases qui suivraient la même procédure à la lettre.

Sor, suivit de Matylda et de Sélène, retourna au Phoenix tandis que Navo et Ivan suivaient les autres pilotes pour s'équiper et rejoindre les vaisseaux qui leur seraient attribués. Emiliana décida qu'elle sortirait pour prêter main forte aux soldats à terre. Diane et Hélios ne semblaient pas emballés par cette décision et ils tentèrent de l'en dissuader mais la jeune femme refusa de se laisser convaincre. Elle avait enfin la possibilité de se battre pour protéger ce qui comptait pour elle. La première fois, elle n'avait rien pu faire et elle avait assisté impuissante à la destruction de sa planète. Elle ne revivrait pas deux fois le même cauchemar, elle allait elle aussi se battre pour défendre la vie qu'ils avaient réussi à reconstruire. Décidée, elle alla rejoindre les autres et se prépara au combat. Diane et Hélios prendraient la tête des opérations depuis le bunker, elle leur faisait entièrement confiance.

À bord du Phoenix, les Sentinels s'organisaient. Matylda prendrait la place de Navo et co-piloterait le vaisseau aux côtés de Sor. Sélène avait quant à elle dû retourner dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée et, cette fois, ils l'enfermèrent à clé. Heureusement, un hublot allait lui permettre de suivre ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

Dans la soute, Cassiopea finissait de s'équiper et remontait la fermeture de sa combinaison de pilote. À ses côtés, R7D8 qui avait compris qu'ils partaient au combat, était surexcité. Il tournait dans tous les sens et enchaînait les combinaisons de sons les plus improbables. Cassiopea lui demanda de se taire et le plaça à côté du fighter tandis qu'elle activait son comm-link.

« Sor ? Tu m'entends ?, demanda-t-elle dans l'oreillette.

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq boss, lui répondit-il.

\- Je suis prête, tu peux descendre le fighter.

\- Ça marche, j'ouvre la soute. »

La soute s'ouvrit et la trappe sur laquelle était amarré le starfighter descendit jusqu'au sol. Depuis le vaisseau, Cassiopea sauta gracieusement à terre et, d'un geste du poignet, elle déverrouilla son vaisseau. L'instant d'après, un bras articulé vint saisir R7 et le monta dans la nacelle de l'astro-mec. Une fois en position, le petit droïde lança les contrôles aériens et établis un plan de vol. Il vérifia les panneaux de contrôle du vaisseau et actionna la procédure de décollage.

Après un dernier mot à Sor, Cassiopea grimpa dans le cockpit et fit chauffer les moteurs. Le starfighter vert et argent rugit puissamment et prit de la vitesse. La piste de décollage improvisée était accidentée mais ne présentait aucun obstacle ce qui permit au vaisseau de quitter rapidement le sol dans un éclair argenté.

Dans le cockpit, Cassiopea esquissa un sourire carnassier. _Que la fête commence._


	24. Chapitre 23

« Bande d'incapables ! »

A bord du Destroyer, le Commandant Irkoff fulminait. Déjà qu'il n'avait que moyennement apprécié qu'on lui confie cette mission, à présent tout allait de travers. Les ordres étaient pourtant simples, se rendre en orbite de Caamas, repérer les niches rebelles et bombarder le tout avec le Ravageur. Rapide et efficace. Une mission d'une heure tout au plus et ils auraient pu retourner rapidement sur Coruscant aider le Général Vénusii-Arcadia à monter une opération de sauvetage pour sa fille, enlevée par les Sentinels. Au lieu de ça, ils étaient stationnés depuis plusieurs heures et ils n'avaient encore rien fait. L'escadron de repérage avait fait le tour de la planète sans succès. Les pilotes avaient bien repéré différents camps, dispersés dans la seule forêt encore debout de la planète, mais ils étaient vides, aucune trace de vie. Le Commandant n'était pas stupide, il se doutait bien que les rescapés de la première attaque s'étaient mis en sécurité quelque part mais ils n'avaient pas réussi à savoir où, ce qui avait commencé à dégrader son humeur. Finalement, il avait décidé avec ses co-pilotes qu'ils bombarderaient tous les camps qu'ils avaient repérés. S'il y avait des caches de sécurité dans les environs, elles sauteraient avec. Par la suite, ils pourraient toujours effectuer un dernier tour de reconnaissance et bombarder quelques cibles supplémentaires.

Ils avaient donc entrepris de lancer le programme du Ravageur mais, au moment d'entrer les coordonnées de la première cible, les commandes du canon avaient tout bonnement cessé de fonctionner. Pensant à une simple panne électrique, Irkoff avait conservé son calme et demandé à l'équipe technique de régler rapidement le problème. Cette même équipe qui venait de lui annoncer que toute réparation semblait exclue. Les commandes ne répondaient pas et les ingénieurs avaient été incapables de s'introduire dans le système pour effectuer des réparations internes. Ils allaient devoir réviser tous leurs plans.

« Commandant, tenta une jeune informaticienne. Si vous nous laissez le temps, nous pouvons reformater tout le programme et alors il nous sera possible de…

\- Silence ! Vous n'êtes d'aucune utilité ! Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça et il est hors de question que l'on s'attarde ici alors que le Général Vénusii-Arcadia a besoin de toute l'aide possible pour retrouver sa fille. Alors vous allez vous bouger un peu et pendant que vous réparez vos erreurs, je prépare les troupes à une attaque directe. »

Il aurait voulu éviter le détachement des TIE-fighter mais il n'avait pas le choix. Les pilotes allaient devoir se mettre aux commandes.

Le Destroyer avait une capacité d'embarquement impressionnante mais comme ils avaient prévu d'utiliser exclusivement le Ravageur, ils n'avaient embarqué que le quart de leur capacité. Irkoff n'envisageait pas de détacher tous ses éléments, ceux qui restaient sur cette planète ne devaient pas disposer de moyens de défense efficaces. Il enverrait le strict minimum, l'opération serait plus rapide et ils pourraient repartir au plus vite.

Heureusement, les pilotes étaient plus réactifs que les ingénieurs et ils furent prêts à décoller en quelques minutes. Irkoff rejoint le centre de contrôle de l'appareil pour superviser les opérations. Alors que les premiers venaient tout juste de quitter les ponts du Destroyer, le leader d'escadron lança un appel d'urgence au Commandant. Un vaisseau ennemi approchait. Et pas n'importe lequel.

 _Et voilà mon comité d'accueil._ Cassiopea avait laissé son starfighter en mode furtif durant toute son ascension, elle ne voulait pas attirer trop rapidement l'attention de ses ennemis. En arrivant en orbite de Caamas, elle put constater que les premiers TIE se détachaient déjà du Destroyer et fonçaient droit sur la planète. R7 désactiva leur camouflage et la jeune femme se fit un plaisir d'attirer l'attention des pilotes adverses en faisant de multiples pirouettes aériennes. Il fallut quelques secondes aux impériaux pour détecter sa présence, le temps probablement de prévenir leur tour de contrôle, et une quinzaine de TIE-fighter se ruèrent dans sa direction.

Cassiopea était un excellent pilote. Son maître avait rapidement mis un point d'honneur à la former efficacement à toutes les techniques de pilotage et son meilleur ami, fou du volant qu'il était, l'entrainait constamment dans des courses effrénées. Alors, si n'importe qui se serait empressé de faire demi-tour face à quinze chasseurs armés jusqu'aux dents, elle lança son fighter à pleine vitesse.

Les TIE-fighter étant armés de plusieurs canons laser qui la mitraillaient sans interruption, Cassiopea dut faire preuve d'adresse pour éviter de se faire descendre. Ses propres canons étaient certes moins nombreux mais beaucoup plus précis et elle touchait ses cibles à chaque coup.

« R7, Cassiopea vira à gauche dans un angle droit parfait créant une collision frontale entre deux de ses poursuivants. Je crois qu'ils nous ont lancé un parasite. »

Effectivement, un petit droïde parasite venait d'atterrir sur l'aile gauche de son fighter et tentait de la déconnecter de l'appareil. Cette chose pesant lourd, le vaisseau fut déséquilibré et chuta de plusieurs mètres avant que Cassiopea ne puisse reprendre le contrôle. À cause de ce poids, elle était moins rapide et elle se retrouva rapidement encerclée. Elle leva les ailerons déflecteurs bloquant difficilement les salves de laser lancées par les vaisseaux ennemis. Ils étaient trop proches pour qu'elle puisse s'en sortir par une pirouette et elle risquait de perdre R7 en cour de manœuvre. Le petit droïde était sorti de sa nacelle et se dirigeait vers le parasite dans le but de le déloger du vaisseau.

« WHAOUUUU, s'exclama R7 en fonçant sans ménagement dans son adversaire.

\- Fais attention R7, lui conseilla Cassiopea. Ce truc a un taser métallique intégré, ne te fais pas carboniser.

\- BIP POU BIB ?

\- Non, je ne veux pas que tu l'exploses tu risquerais de toucher les ailerons et, comme tu vois, j'en ai un peu besoin là. Contentes-toi de l'envoyer voler. »

Les TIE-fighter mitraillaient à une vitesse folle et R7 mettait du temps à se débarrasser du parasite. Les ailerons déflecteurs du starfighter n'étaient pas conçus pour tenir la distance, ils n'étaient là que pour servir en cas d'urgence et ils n'allaient pas tarder à céder sous la pression. Tentant une manœuvre cavalière, Cassiopea rua son vaisseau sur la gauche s'encastrant presque dans un fighter adverse. Le pilote ne semblait pas s'attendre à ça et il perdit rapidement le contrôle de son vaisseau entrainant deux autres dans sa chute. Au cri de victoire de R7, Cassiopea sut que sa technique avait également permis de déloger le parasite. Très vite, le droïde rejoint sa nacelle et actionna son propre fusil laser. Débarrassée du poids malvenu du droïde ennemi, Cassiopea pu reprendre son ballet aérien. Elle freina brusquement, surprenant ses adversaires, et parti en vrille vers le haut. Les pilotes ennemis ne furent pas assez réactifs, relâchant les commandes, la jeune femme laissa retomber son fighter en roue libre ce qui força le groupe de TIE à se disperser de peur de se faire écraser. Braquant brutalement sur la droite, elle fit tourner son vaisseau sur lui-même à une vitesse affolante.

« R7, cria-t-elle à son droïde. Descends moi ces incapables ! »

Le droïde actionna tous les canons du bolide. Leur puissance de frappe était démultipliée par la force centrifuge du vaisseau en mouvement et la salve de lasers vint violemment frapper les TIE-fighter. À la fin de l'opération, il n'en restait qu'un qui la prit en chasse.

L'adrénaline courrait dans les veines de Cassiopea. Lorsqu'elle se retrouvait face à de multiples vaisseaux, elle restait sérieuse et concentrée mais, dès que la situation évoluait en duel aérien, la jeune femme relâchait toute la pression. Son adversaire était un bon pilote mais, comme tous les soldats impériaux, il ne savait pas utiliser son appareil à son avantage. Il se contentait de tirer droit devant lui et les pirouettes aériennes n'étaient clairement pas son fort. Cassiopea l'entraina un peu à l'écart, tout droit dans une ceinture d'astéroïdes où elle ne mit que quelques instants à le perdre. Cassiopea maîtrisait son vaisseau à la perfection et elle évita tous les obstacles avec une agilité déconcertante tandis que son poursuivant avait bien du mal à garder le rythme. Les TIE-fighter n'avaient pas été conçus pour ce genre de manœuvres, les ingénieurs impériaux les avaient pensés comme des canons mobiles qui n'avaient pour seule utilité que de tirer et d'abattre leurs cibles. Entre les mains d'un bon pilote, ils pouvaient accomplir des petits miracles, Cassiopea avait notamment vu Wolf à l'oeuvre, mais ceux qui les conduisaient n'avaient généralement pas été suffisamment formés. Son dernier adversaire finit par achever sa course dans un astéroïde faisant, exploser son engin.

Cassiopea ralentit et lança ses détecteurs. Plus aucun chasseur ne semblait venir dans sa direction. Doucement, elle sortit de la ceinture d'astéroïdes en baissant ses propulseurs et en passant en mode furtif. Le Destroyer avait commencé à se mettre en mouvement et à se rapprocher de la surface de la planète. Un Croiseur standard aurait pu envisager une attaque directe mais ce vaisseau était bien trop massif pour espérer pouvoir pénétrer dans l'atmosphère de Caamas. Cependant, il était armé de canons longue portée et, s'ils arrivaient à localiser avec précision les différentes bases, ils pourraient tenter une attaque. Restant à distance, Cassiopea observa la manœuvre. Visiblement, plus personne ne lui prêtait une grande attention, après tout on lui avait envoyé une vingtaine de chasseurs, ils pensaient sûrement qu'elle avait fini par se faire descendre. Elle se rapprocha discrètement du vaisseau pour tenter d'apercevoir sa soute et pu être témoin du dernier chasseur qui en sortait. Il plongea à la suite d'une petite trentaine d'autres tout droit dans l'atmosphère de Caamas. Cassiopea actionna son comm-link.

« Sor, comment ça se passe chez vous ?

\- Les premiers TIE sont en approche. Hélios a actionné le bouclier déflecteur et les fusils sont parés. J'ai laissé le Phoenix en stand-by planqué dans la forêt pour garder un effet de surprise. On les attend de pied ferme.

\- Et les chasseurs ?

\- Navo m'a dit que tout était bon pour eux. Ils sont planqués sous terre, en dessous du bunker et ils décollent par une rampe, c'est vachement bien fait ce truc tu verrais les…

\- Sor.

\- Pardon, tout ça pour dire qu'on est bons. Je suppose qu'il ne reste pas grand monde là haut.

\- J'en ai descendu une bonne vingtaine et j'ai pu jeter un œil dans la soute avant qu'ils ne la referme. Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas embarqué toute leur capacité, une trentaine se dirige sur vous et à mon avis il n'y en aura pas plus.

\- Nickel, on devrait pouvoir gérer ça sans problème.

\- Par contre, le Destroyer se rapproche. Je pense qu'il va attendre des données de localisation précises avant d'actionner des canons longue portée.

\- Ça par contre c'est pas top, j'espère que leur bouclier est aussi balèze qu'ils le prétendent.

\- J'arrive, je ne vais quand même pas vous laissez vous amuser sans moi.

\- On n'oserait pas, boss. »

Sur Caamas, tous se tenaient en position d'attaque. Emiliana, qui s'était équipée d'une armure protectrice, fixait le ciel où se détachaient les premiers TIE-fighter. Il serait bientôt temps de se battre. Les Sentinels avaient tout bien organisé, leurs aptitudes au combat n'étaient plus à prouver et la jeune femme espérait qu'eux aussi sauraient se montrer à la hauteur. Il avait été prévu que les soldats au sol, qu'elle avait rejoint, n'entreraient pas en action tout de suite. Les forces aériennes et les bouclier déflecteurs allaient d'abord se charger du nettoyage et eux iraient par la suite les aider à finir le travail. Inutile de lancer des hommes armés de simples fusils face à une trentaine de chasseurs impériaux. D'après Cassiopea, qui ne devait pas tarder à les rejoindre, il n'y en aurait sans doute pas plus étant donné que leurs adversaires avaient tout misé sur le Ravageur désormais hors service. Ils avaient peut-être une chance de s'en sortir finalement.

Le son de l'alarme retentit. Aussitôt, les L-wing menés par Ivan sortirent en trombe par la rampe d'attaque. Les TIE-fighter arrivaient rapidement dans leur direction, depuis l'intérieur du bunker, Hélios ouvrit une brèche momentanée dans le bouclier pour laisser passer les vaisseaux avant de refermer hermétiquement la protection. Depuis son poste d'observation, Emiliana sourit. Les impériaux ne s'attendaient pas à une riposte, trop persuadés sans doute de ne trouver que quelques survivants sans défense. Les premiers pilotes ne purent rien faire pour éviter l'assaut conjoint de plusieurs chasseurs et ceux restés à terre purent assister à un superbe crash. Ensuite, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Ayant été témoins de la déroute de leurs camarades, les TIE suivants s'organisèrent rapidement en formation d'attaque. Un petit groupe se détacha et ils encerclèrent le bouclier, qu'ils avaient sans doute repéré, et entreprirent de le mitrailler sans interruption probablement dans l'espoir de le faire céder. Pendant ce temps, les autres continuaient de se battre contre les chasseurs rebelles. Les L-wing avaient rapidement été rejoint par les A, moins rapides mais plus lourdement armés, et le combat faisait rage. À cause de la densité de la forêt environnante, les pilotes devaient maintenir leurs vaisseaux très bas et Emiliana craignait qu'à tout moment un chasseur viennent s'écraser contre les habitations qui n'étaient pas protégées par le bouclier. _En parlant de bouclier…_

Comme s'ils avaient entendu ses pensées, les ingénieurs du bunker qui avaient dans un premier temps laissé les impériaux mitrailler leur protection actionnèrent la fonction déflectrice du bouclier. Aussitôt, les rayons laser des chasseurs se mirent à rebondir avant de repartir dans la direction opposée. _Retour à l'envoyeur_ , tout le monde cria de joie quand, frappés par leurs propres laser, cinq TIE-fighter vinrent s'écraser au sol.

Aussitôt, les autres s'écartèrent du bouclier. Ayant compris que leur technique n'était pas la bonne, ils se préparèrent à tenter une nouvelle approche quand le souffle puissant d'un moteur vint balayer tout le périmètre. Le Phoenix venait de se positionner au-dessus de bunker bloquant ainsi toute forme de retraite de la part des impériaux. Le vaisseau des Sentinels faisait pas loin de cinq fois la taille d'un chasseur et il était lourdement armé. Tenter une attaque directe n'était probablement pas la meilleure des idées ce qui n'empêcha pas trois fighter d'essayer et de se faire instantanément mitrailler et d'aller s'écraser contre le bouclier qui termina de les réduire en cendres.

« Ivan, cria Sor dans son oreillette tout en pianotant sur le panneau de contrôle. Comment ça se passe chez vous ?

\- Pas trop mal, lui répondit son ami depuis les commandes de son L-wing. Navo et son groupe ont réussi à séparer les TIE. On gère chacun un groupe de dix. Je vais essayer de les entrainer le plus loin possible avant de les descendre. Ceux qui sont déjà tombés ont fait des dégâts dans les différents camps.

\- J'ai vu, je viens d'en abattre trois contre le bouclier, ce truc fait des miracles.

\- Et les autres ? Ils étaient au moins une dizaine.

\- Les autres sont coincés entre nous et le bouclier déflecteur, je pense que leurs instants sont comptés.

\- Hélios dit que c'est bon, intervint Matylda depuis son siège de co-pilote. On les maintient en joug et ils finiront le travail depuis le sol. Le bouclier ne tiendra pas si on les envoie tous s'écraser dessus.

\- Ça marche, on termine ça et on arrive.

\- Prend ton temps Sor, dit soudain Navo. On gère très bien sans toi.

\- Tu plaisantes ! Je suis indispensable ! Je suis le rayon de soleil de votre existence.

\- Sor, gronda la voix de Cassiopea.

\- Oui, répondit-il avec une petite voix.

\- Arrête de faire le pitre et débarrasses-moi de ces types.

\- À vos ordres chef. »

Sur ce, un énorme canon laser sortit des cales du Phoenix pour venir se braquer sur les chasseurs restants. Aucun espoir pour eux de s'en sortir. À terre, les troupes mobiles commençaient à sortir du bunker. Emiliana était au premier rang et elle ne tarda pas à braquer son fusil mitrailleur sur le chasseur le plus proche. D'autres se mirent en position et, au signal de Sor, tous firent feu sur les chasseurs impériaux. Comme l'avait dit Hélios, le bouclier n'était plus assez résistant mais il pourrait encore arrêter des débris, il fallait donc faire exploser les TIE en vol afin qu'ils viennent s'écraser en morceaux. Évidemment, les pilotes ne se laissaient pas faire et répliquaient vers le sol. Les tireurs n'étaient pas sous la protection du bouclier et ils devaient sans cesse interrompre leurs rafales pour aller se mettre à couvert sous les arbres là où la visibilité des impériaux serait réduite. Pourtant, ils ne se décourageaient pas et redoublaient même d'efforts. Emiliana et quelques autres armaient des grenades à dispersion qu'ils glissèrent dans les canon-blaster dont ils disposaient avant de les tirer à pleine puissance sur le fighter le plus proche le faisant exploser en morceaux.

Le Phoenix prit de la hauteur pour se distancer et avoir un meilleur angle d'attaque avant de bombarder à son tour les TIE restants. Le bruit des coups de feu était assourdissant et Sélène s'était recroquevillée sur le lit dans sa petite chambre. Le vaisseau entier tremblait sous l'effort et la jeune femme crut plusieurs fois qu'ils allaient s'écraser. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se leva et alla se poster devant son hublot. Des trente TIE-fighter qu'elle avait vu descendre sur Caamas, il n'en restait que cinq. Au loin, elle en aperçut d'autres engagés dans des combats aériens contre les chasseurs rebelles et elle devinait qu'ils n'étaient pas en position de force. Les lasers fusaient de toutes parts, à tel point que Sélène n'arrivait même plus à savoir qui tirait.

 _Mais pourquoi ils font ça ? Ils auraient dû descendre et aborder cette planète en suivant la procédure, on ne bombarde pas les gens comme ça. Et le Ravageur. Ils n'ont pas pu l'utiliser puisque les Sentinels l'ont désactivé mais ils l'auraient fait. Non, c'était probablement juste un outil dissuasif et s'ils ne respectent pas la procédure c'est sûrement parce qu'ils ont reçu des ordres spéciaux. Ils savent sûrement que les Sentinels sont ici. Mais il y a aussi des civils et même s'ils utilisent des armes, on voit bien que ce n'est pas leur spécialité. Ces gens ne sont pas des guerriers, ce sont des civils sans aucune formation militaire et ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on devrait les traiter. Oh mon dieu !_

Les réflexions tourmentées de Sélène furent interrompues par une violente détonation. Le bouclier venait d'exploser. Le camp et le bunker étaient à présent sans défense. Sélène savait que les pilotes de TIE auraient du arrêter leurs assauts en direction du sol. Qu'ils continuent de tirer sur le Phoenix n'avait rien d'anormal, le vaisseau était clairement labellisé Sentinels, leur symbole ornait chacune de ses ailes, mais la procédure ne permettait pas que l'on tire sur des civils, même armés, quand il était clair qu'ils n'avaient aucune formation militaire, _et qu'ils ne font que se défendre_. Alors, quand les attaques vers le camp redoublèrent au lieu de cesser, Sélène resta sans voix.

 _Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, l'Empire n'est pas la République on ne s'en prend pas à des gens sans défense, clairement en sous-effectif et avec un armement minime. Nous protégeons ces peuples marginaux en les accueillant au sein de l'Empire, en leur faisant oublier leur ancienne allégeance. On ne les anéanti pas._

Emiliana et les autres avaient été obligés de se replier à l'intérieur du bunker quand le bouclier avait cédé. Ne pouvant plus se cacher derrière, ils étaient à découvert et risquaient de se faire tuer à chaque instant. Aux commandes du Phoenix, Sor et Matylda avaient changé de position pour tenter de mettre en déroute les TIE qui mitraillaient le camp. Ils ne pouvaient pas les abattre, s'ils tombaient le bouclier n'était plus là pour amortir leur chute et ils s'écraseraient au beau milieu du camp faisant des dégâts irréparables. Ils cherchaient donc à les détourner de leur objectif, à les concentrer sur eux plutôt que sur le bunker dont ils voulaient clairement faire chuter les défenses. Peine perdue, les ailerons déflecteurs des chasseurs les protégeaient des lasers du Phoenix, désormais derrière eux, et ils ne relâchaient pas la puissance de leurs attaques. Sor jeta un œil dans la direction des combats aériens et, comme il s'y attendait, la chute du bouclier avait redonné de l'énergie aux impériaux et ils étaient plus impliqués dans le combat. Il savait que Navo et Ivan auraient bientôt besoin de l'aide du Phoenix, il avait prévu d'en finir rapidement de son côté pour pouvoir aller leur prêter main forte mais la chose semblait compromise. S'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, les autres TIE n'allaient pas tarder à revenir vers le camp pour prêter main forte à leurs compatriotes et ils seraient dépassés. Ils ne pouvaient pas à la fois protéger les habitants et se battre à pleine puissance, ils n'étaient ni assez nombreux ni assez bien armés pour ça. Heureusement, les tireurs avaient eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri et le bunker semblait assez solide, il résisterait aux assauts des quelques TIE restants mais si les autres devaient venir se rajouter, il finirait tout de même par céder sous la pression.

« Ivan, Sor n'était pas rassuré. Dis moi que la situation est sous contrôle.

\- Sous contrôle, oui. En phase de victoire, pas vraiment.

\- Bordel, il faut qu'on trouve une solution parce que là ça craint.

\- Le bouclier est mort ?, demanda Navo. Ils ne peuvent rien faire ?

\- Emiliana vient de me dire qu'ils essayaient mais ils ne peuvent rien garantir.

\- Si je pouvais allez jeter un œil… mais je ne peux pas les laisser seuls et je ne pourrais jamais me détacher sans emmener quelques poursuivants malvenus.

\- Ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer Navo, de toute façon on n'arrivera jamais à le réparer à temps. Il faut vite qu'on trouve autre chose.

\- Euh Sor, interrompit soudain Matylda qui regardait par le pare-brise gauche.

\- Quoi ?, le pilote la rejoint.

\- Je crois que notre solution est en approche.

\- Ohh oui… »

Le starfighter de Cassiopea arrivait à pleine vitesse. La jeune femme fit tournoyer son vaisseau au-dessus du bunker avant de repartir en direction des combats aériens pour prêter main forte à Navo et Ivan. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes aux pilotes de TIE pour identifier le chasseur qui venait de les survoler et, suivant les ordres qui arrivaient simultanément depuis le Destroyer, ils prirent Cassiopea en chasse, sans se soucier du camp qu'ils laissaient derrière eux.

Sor actionna les propulseurs du Phoenix et parti à son tour à la poursuite des TIE-fighter. Rapidement, tous les vaisseaux rebelles affrontaient côte à côte l'ennemi impérial qui se retrouva vite en sous-effectif. Depuis le bunker, Emiliana et les autres assistèrent à la chute des derniers TIE-fighter qui allèrent s'écraser au milieu des bois et tous se mirent à crier victoire.

« C'est qui le patron ?, hurla Sor dans son oreillette alors qu'il rengainait les canons du Phoenix. On leur a mis la misère !

\- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, lui répondit Cassiopea. Le Destroyer approche pour tenter une attaque directe avec ses canons longue portée et face à ça, je crois qu'on ne peut rien faire.

\- On peut tenter de réactiver le bouclier, suggéra Matylda.

\- Non, répondit Navo. Ça prendrait trop de temps et je ne pense pas qu'il soit assez costaud pour parer des coups pareils.

\- On fait quoi alors ?, demanda Ivan.

\- Je vais désactiver ces canons. Quitte à faire partir tout le système en vrille.

\- Tu penses pouvoir y arriver rapidement ?

\- Avec l'aide d'Hélios ça devrait le faire.

\- Alors c'est parti, trancha Cassiopea. Sor, tu viens avec moi. On va tenter de les distraire pour retarder le moment de l'attaque. Ivan, tu gardes quelques chasseurs et vous restez en stand-by ici. Les autres retournent à la base et Navo va faire fonctionner sa magie.

\- On y va ! »

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Navo pour réussir à désactiver totalement le système d'armement du Destroyer. Heureusement, les commandants du vaisseau étaient trop occupés à tenter d'abattre Sor et Cassiopea pour penser à surveiller leurs pares-feux et ils ne purent bientôt plus rien faire.

« Cass, c'est bon. Le système est hors-service et je pense qu'ils ne pourront plus nous atteindre. Par contre, s'ils content stagner ici je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire.

\- On s'occupe de ça, répondit Cassiopea. Sor a repéré une brèche dans l'aile droite du Destroyer, on va le mitrailler et espérer le mettre en déroute.

\- Il pense que ça pourrait mener à la salle des machines, expliqua Matylda. Si on arrive à lui infliger quelques dégâts, ils vont être obligés de plier bagage.

\- Ça marche, on reste sur nos gardes pendant ce temps. »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi nous n'avons pas encore mitraillé cette foutue planète ?!, Irkoff fulminait.

\- Nos systèmes d'attaque sont hors-services, comme le Ravageur. Je pense que nous n'arriverons pas à le remettre en état et…

\- C'était quoi ça ?, cria le Commandant après une forte secousse.

\- Commandant, un jeune soldat arriva en courant dans la salle de contrôle. Ils nous ont attaqué par en-dessous. Je crois que nous sommes touchés.

\- Maintenant ça suffit !, Irkoff était dans une rage folle. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec cette histoire. Qu'ils se débrouillent avec cette vermine de Caamas, ils n'ont qu'à envoyer un autre équipage.

\- Mais Commandant, nos ordres étaient clairs.

\- C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici ! Alors vous me mettez ce vaisseau en marche et on rentre sur Coruscant. Vénusii-Arcadia a besoin de nous et je ne compte pas laisser passer cette chance. Si je réussi à retrouver sa fille, j'aurais droit à la plus grosse promotion de toute ma carrière. »

Dans le bunker, tout le monde criait de joie. Emiliana regardait sur son écran le Destroyer s'éloigner avant de s'élancer dans l'hyper-espace et de disparaître des radars. Au fond d'elle, la jeune femme savait qu'ils reviendraient mais pour le moment l'heure était à la fête. Ils auraient tout le temps d'évaluer les dégâts et de se préparer à une prochaine attaque plus tard.


	25. Chapitre 24

« On s'en est plutôt bien sortis finalement, Cassiopea venait de mettre pied à terre.

\- Tout ça c'est grâce à vous, ils nous auraient massacrés si vous n'aviez pas été là.

\- Vous vous êtes bien défendus. Pour des civils, vous avez de sacrés réflexes et vos pilotes sont très bons.

\- Ce sont des anciens pilotes de cargos, expliqua Emiliana. Ils transportaient nos marchandises dans toute la galaxie avant l'attaque. Après, moi je n'y connais rien.

\- Ça s'apprend, ria Cassiopea. Mais tu n'as pas froid aux yeux, je ne pense pas que n'importe qui se serait précipité comme ça dans le combat.

\- On a déjà tout perdu une fois, si je peux faire quelque chose pour empêcher que ça recommence je le ferai.

\- C'est tout à ton honneur, Cassiopea jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire au camp. Par contre je pense qu'il va falloir envisager des réparations.

\- Oui, soupira Emiliana. Le bouclier nous a bien protégés mais là… il y a du boulot.

\- On va voir ce qu'on peut faire pour vous aider. Il faudrait réunir tout le monde.

\- Je m'en occupe. »

Rapidement, tous les réfugiés furent regroupés au centre du camp, autour des Sentinels. Ivan et Sor avaient fait un inventaire des dégâts avec l'aide d'Hélios et de Diane et les pertes matérielles étaient grandes. Il y avait quelques blessés mais tous s'en sortiraient après quelques jours à l'infirmerie.

« Votre attention s'il-vous-plait !, Cassiopea était montée sur le capot de son starfighter. Le Destroyer a été mis en déroute et vous êtes maintenant hors de danger mais, la jeune femme fut interrompue par une autre salve de cris de joies. Mais, vous voyez les dégâts qu'ils vous ont laissés. Il va falloir remettre tout en état et assez rapidement.

\- Ils vont revenir ?, demanda quelqu'un dans la foule.

\- Malheureusement, je pense que oui. Ils sont clairement venus pour vous attaquer, ils ont échoué donc ils vont remettre ça.

\- Ils ne vont pas non plus revenir demain, tempéra Ivan devant l'agitation montante. Je ne pense pas que votre cas soit une priorité et on aura le temps de tout réparer et d'organiser votre défense avant leur retour.

\- Vous allez rester ?, demanda Diane.

\- Eh bien, Ivan lança une oeillade à Cassiopea. On devrait mais…

\- On ne peut pas, trancha la jeune femme. On a une mission importante et on a déjà pris du retard. Navo est entrain de prévenir l'escouade RED. Ils seront là demain, on partira dès leur arrivée.

\- L'escouade RED ?

\- Nous on ne peut pas rester mais je ne vais pas vous laisser seuls. J'ai mobilisé toute une équipe de Sentinels, ils sont en route et ils vont rester avec vous le temps qu'il faudra. Ils vous aideront pour les réparations et les améliorations du système de défense. Il y a des ingénieurs, des techniciens, des pilotes, toutes les qualifications nécessaires. Vous allez être bien encadrés.

\- Et ils resteront vraiment aussi longtemps que nécessaire ?, demanda Hélios. Ça pourrait durer des mois jusqu'à ce que l'Empire lâche l'affaire et je pense que vous avez besoin de ces hommes.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, les rassura Sor. L'escouade RED est notre force mobile. C'est leur job de venir en aide aux populations de façon un peu plus définitive qu'avec de simples attaques éclair. On ne les compte jamais dans nos effectifs vu qu'ils ne sont quasiment jamais là.

\- Ce sont des pros, acquiesça Cassiopea. Vous allez être entre de bonnes mains. Mais, en attendant leur arrivée on peut déjà commencer à remettre un peu d'ordre ici. Vous vous sentez d'attaque ? »

Ils commencèrent par déblayer les débris. Tout le monde participa et l'ambiance était bonne enfant. Maintenant que la pression était redescendue, les réfugiés paraissait bien plus détendus. Les Sentinels supervisaient les opérations, les TIE-fighter qui s'étaient écrasés avaient été réduits en morceaux et certaines pièces pouvaient s'avérer très utiles pour reconstruire de nouvelles armes ou pour renforcer le système de défense déjà existant.

Cassiopea s'était retranchée dans le bunker désormais vide. Elle communiquait avec le capitaine Spark, leader de l'escouade RED. Ils venaient de quitter la base et elle confirmait leur arrivée au petit matin. Ils pourraient bientôt repartir. La jeune femme se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas. Ils avaient perdu un temps précieux et, même si les habitants de Caamas étaient des gens charmants et que leur venir en aide avait été une évidence, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de trainer. Sélène Vénusii-Arcadia était toujours enfermée dans leur vaisseau et elle savait que son père se mettrait malgré tout à sa recherche. Il prendrait ses distances et resterait prudent mais elle savait qu'ils devaient rester sur leurs gardes. _Et en plus ça recommence_ , elle s'appuya sur le panneau de contrôle, la tête lui tournait. _Peut-être que c'est autre chose, on ne sait jamais._

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Emiliana venait d'entrer dans le bunker. Elle voulait parler en privé à Cassiopea mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas très en forme. Emiliana s'inquiéta immédiatement, elle craignait qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose pendant les combats et qu'elle avait préféré ne rien dire pour ne pas les inquiéter.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien, elle lui posa les mains sur les épaules. Tu veux t'allonger un peu ? Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?

\- Non c'est gentil, Cassiopea lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Je suis juste fatiguée, c'est éreintant de piloter un starfighter.

\- Tu trembles, Emiliana était de plus en plus inquiète. Vraiment, tu trembles de tout ton corps.

\- Oh, Cassiopea serra rapidement les poings. C'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

\- Ça t'arrives souvent ?, Emiliana la força tout de même à s'assoir.

\- Depuis quelques jours, ça va passer. Dis moi, vos radars sont au point ? Je veux dire, vous le verriez si un vaisseau de gros calibre passait dans les parages ?

\- Euh oui, ils n'ont pas un champ de détection énorme mais si quelque chose d'imposant passe près de nous on le voit tout de suite. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- S'il y a quoi que ce soit de suspect, je veux que tu me le dises. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

\- D'accord, Emiliana sentait qu'elle ne devait pas insister mais elle se posait tout de même des questions.

\- Sinon, Cassiopea changea brutalement de sujet. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Je, Emiliana hésita encore un instant avant de lâcher l'affaire. Je voulais savoir combien de temps vous allez rester. Tu as dit que l'escouade arriverait demain mais comment vous allez procéder ?

\- Ils arriveront au petit matin. J'ai déjà appelé Rose, capitaine des RED, et je lui ai expliqué la situation. On restera le temps de tout mettre en place ce qui devrait prendre quelques heures et on repartira dans la foulée.

\- Ah, Emiliana semblait déçue. Aussi vite…

\- On a une mission importante, je ne peux pas trop t'en dire, mais l'Empire manigance quelque chose et il faut qu'on trouve ce que c'est.

\- Je comprends, vous avez beaucoup de responsabilités.

\- Rose est quelqu'un de génial, elle dirige son équipe d'une main de fer mais c'est une vraie perle. Vous serez très bien avec elle, l'Empire n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

\- C'est sûr. Et vous allez où ? Si je peux demander.

\- Pour commencer on rentre à la base, on doit faire le point sur certains trucs et déterminer notre prochaine destination vu que la première tentative a été un échec.

\- Vous n'avez pas trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?

\- Non, mais on n'est pas du genre à baisser les bras chez les Sentinels. On va trouver et peut-être qu'on pourra même faire capoter les plans de l'Empire.

\- Ça a l'air excitant.

\- Surtout dangereux. Ce n'est pas une vie facile, il faut vraiment vouloir s'engager.

\- Et vous êtes nombreux ?

\- De plus en plus ! Franchement, quand on a commencé à recruter avec Sor, c'est le premier que j'ai rencontré, on n'imaginait pas que ça prendrait des proportions aussi énormes. On a même du faire des travaux d'agrandissement à la base il y a quelques mois. On commençait à manquer de place.

\- Ce sont tous des guerriers ? Des anciens militaires par exemple ?

\- Oh non, pas du tout. Les gens viennent de partout et de tous les horizons. Chacun apporte sa contribution à la hauteur de ses capacités, on a besoin de toutes sortes de qualifications et pas seulement des soldats. Notre base est organisée comme une ville, les gens y vivent, ils y travaillent, y fondent leur famille alors on a autant besoin d'ingénieurs et de techniciens militaires que de nourrices et de cuisiniers. J'ai l'habitude de dire que nous formons une grande famille.

\- Vous accueillez vraiment tout le monde alors. Et peu importe la vie qu'ils ont mené avant alors, je suppose.

\- Évidemment, généralement je reçois personnellement toutes les nouvelles recrues. Je leur demande quelles sont leurs motivations, ce qu'ils savent faire mais jamais d'où ils viennent. Ça ne me regarde pas. On rejoint les Sentinels pour débuter une nouvelle vie, l'ancienne n'a plus d'importance.

\- Toi aussi tu as une ancienne vie n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui, et ces derniers temps j'ai l'impression qu'elle essaye de me rattraper.

\- Les choses arrivent pour une raison. C'est peut-être une bonne chose.

\- Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Bon, Cassiopea se leva. Il faut que j'aille voir Sor et Ivan pour préparer notre départ. Je pense que tout le monde devrait aller se coucher, vous devez tous être fatigués.

\- C'est pas faux, mais on voulait finir de déblayer avant demain.

\- Mais non, vous verrez ça avec Rose et ses hommes. Rien ne presse, l'Empire ne va pas attaquer cette nuit, vous méritez de prendre un peu de repos.

\- D'accord, on se voit quand même demain ?

\- Bien sûr, on dira au revoir avant de partir et on restera de toute façon en contact. Vas te reposer maintenant, tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui.

\- Bonne nuit, dit Emiliana en regardant Cassiopea quitter le bunker. »

Ne voulant pas rester seule, Emiliana décida de rejoindre Hélios et Diane à l'extérieur. Les Sentinels devaient déjà avoir envoyé tout le monde au lit puisque le chantier commençait à se vider. Ils avaient déjà bien avancé mais il restait encore du travail pour que cette partie du monde retrouve son ancien aspect. Heureusement, les habitations situées plus loin avaient en grande partie été épargnée et, les habitants des quelques maisons détruites avaient été relogés temporairement chez des amis. Emiliana retrouva Diane qui l'attendait près de chez elle, leur dîner ayant été interrompu, elle la traîna de force chez elle où Hélios s'affairait déjà aux fourneaux.

« Diane, Emiliana rechignait à s'asseoir dans le salon de son amie. La journée a été longue, vous devriez vous reposer.

\- On se reposera plus tard, Diane était encore toute excitée. De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas dormir après tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

\- Elle a raison Emi, Hélios semblait dans le même état. Il faut qu'on parle de ça quand même ! C'était dingue ! Bon, j'ai cru qu'on allait finir réduit en bouillie mais quand même !

\- Les Sentinels sont extraordinaires, Diane sautillait dans tous les sens. Tu as vu les trucs que Cassiopea faisait avec son vaisseau ? Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait faire tourner un chasseur aussi vite.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils sont géniaux, on serait probablement morts sans eux. C'est dommage qu'ils partent demain.

\- Oui mais d'autres vont venir nous aider et ils vont rester un moment. Ça va être super, n'est-ce-pas Emi ?

\- Hum ?, Emiliana n'écoutait pas, trop plongée dans ses pensées.

\- Ça ne va pas ?, Diane se calma rapidement. Tu as l'air soucieuse ?

\- Non c'est juste que j'ai discuté avec Cassiopea et qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Elle m'a dit que ça allait mais je m'inquiète quand même.

\- C'est sûrement cette mission top secrète qui l'a préoccupe, Hélios rejoint les filles dans le salon avec un plat fumant. J'ai entendu les autres en parler aussi, ça a l'air important.

\- Sûrement, Emiliana n'avait pas l'air moins préocuppée.

\- Sérieusement, tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Oui oui, c'est juste que je me pose des questions.

\- À cause de Cassiopea ?

\- Pas seulement. Elle m'a un peu parlé des Sentinels, c'est bien plus qu'une simple milice rebelle avec des soldats qui enchainent les missions suicide. C'est une vraie famille qui accueille tout le monde.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, ils sont vraiment cool.

\- Emiliana, Diane regardait son amie d'un air menaçant.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai peur de savoir ce que tu as en tête.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

\- Oh si, tu vois très bien. Je te connais depuis toujours et je sais pertinemment à quoi tu penses et c'est de la folie.

\- Euh, Hélios semblait perdu. Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il se passe qu'Emiliana envisage de rejoindre les Sentinels !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je n'envisage rien du tout. C'est juste que, vous savez que ce c'était important pour moi de ramener un peu de vie sur cette planète et on a réussi, mais ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai tout perdu il y a quatre ans et que je ne retrouverai jamais ma vie d'avant. Alors je me demande si ça ne vaudrait pas le coup de changer complètement de vie. J'ai toujours voulu aider les autres, peut-être que je pourrais aller me rendre utile ailleurs.

\- Et tu partirais comme ça ?, Diane ne semblait pas ravie. Tu ne penses pas à nous ou quoi ? Tu es indispensable ici, et tu nous as nous. Tu n'as pas besoin d'autre chose.

\- Calmes-toi ma chérie, Hélios passa sa main dans le dos de Diane. Emiliana a le droit de choisir ce qu'elle veut faire de sa vie et elle a raison. On est bien maintenant ici, mais Caamas ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Toi et moi, ça nous va très bien mais ça ne peut pas être le cas de tout le monde.

\- Tu n'es pas heureuse ici ?, Diane ne comprenait pas et était au bord des larmes.

\- Bien sûr que si, Emiliana lui prit la main. Mais je crois que j'ai besoin d'autre chose, au moins pendant quelques temps. J'ai passé les quatre dernières années à tenter de reconstruire une planète détruite, à essayer de rendre leur vie à ceux qui l'avaient perdue, si je me suis tellement impliquée c'était pour essayer de ne pas penser à tout ce que moi j'avais perdu. Peut-être qu'il est temps que je me reconstruise moi-même et je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire ici.

\- Je sais ça mais, Diane essuya quelques larmes. Peut-être que tu pourrais encore essayer ici. Rencontrer quelqu'un, fonder une famille…

\- Tu sais très bien que, tant que le monde sera plongé dans cette horrible guerre, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit du genre. Je veux me rendre utile, participer d'une manière ou d'une autre à mettre un terme à cette tyrannie. Je ne sais pas faire grand chose mais les Sentinels accueillent tout le monde, ils pensent qu'on peut tous apporter notre pierre à l'édifice pour tenter de rendre le monde meilleur.

\- Tu penses à ça depuis un moment n'est-ce-pas, comprit Hélios.

\- Pas aux Sentinels mais à partir pour changer de vie, oui. Je voyais ça comme un projet irréalisable mais, je ne sais pas, leur présence ici est peut être un signe.

\- Et tu comptes partir pour toujours ?

\- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non Diane. Je veux vivre ici, mais j'ai d'abord besoin de me retrouver. Je reviendrais dans quelques temps, peut-être à la fin de la guerre.

\- Si elle prend fin un jour.

\- Ne dis pas ça Diane, la réprimanda Hélios. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir et, tant qu'il y aura des gens comme les Sentinels, il y aura toujours de l'espoir. Si Emiliana veut partir quelques temps pour participer à une noble cause c'est tout à son honneur. Et de toute manière on travaille déjà avec l'Alliance, elle va juste concrétiser un peu la chose. C'est ton choix Emi.

\- Je vais encore dormir dessus, je ne veux pas prendre de décision hâtive et de toute façon je vais pas m'imposer comme ça. Ils ne veulent peut-être pas s'encombrer avec moi vu la situation.

\- Tu as dis qu'ils acceptaient tout le monde et tu es quelqu'un de génial. Ils seront contents de t'avoir.

\- Peut-être. On verra demain, mais quoi qu'il arrive on restera en contact. L'escouade va rester ici un moment et Cassiopea veut suivre l'évolution des évènements. Tant qu'on ne sera pas en sécurité totale ici, ils ne vont pas nous laisser. On se parlera souvent.

\- Tu nous manqueras si tu t'en vas, Diane l'a pris dans ses bras. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment alors je suis contente pour toi. Et qui sait, quand tu reviendras, tu nous ramèneras peut-être un fiancé.

\- Diane, la réprimandèrent Emiliana et Hélios. »

C'est dans la bonne humeur que les trois amis partagèrent leur repas. Il était temps pour eux de prendre des chemins différents mais ils savaient que la vie finirait par les réunir, ils avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves ensemble qu'il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Alors ils allaient profiter pleinement de ces dernières heures avant de commencer tous une nouvelle vie.

De l'autre côté du camp, les Sentinels étaient retournés dans le Phoenix. Tous étaient épuisés après la dure journée de combat qu'ils venaient de passer et ils s'étaient installés dans le cockpit pour manger un morceau. Ils étaient entrain de se remémorer les évènements de la journée quand Cassiopea vint les rejoindre.

« Ça ne va pas ?, s'inquiéta immédiatement Matylda en la voyant entrer.

\- Je vais bien, lui répondit Cassiopea en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil du pilote.

\- Tu es toute pâle, Navo alla lui mettre la main au front. Tu as de la fièvre ?

\- Non, sourit Cassiopea. Je suis juste fatiguée, ne vous inquiétez pas.

\- Tu trembles, remarqua Ivan. Ça recommence. Ne me dis pas que… Check, les radars Navo.

\- D'accord mais pourquoi ?

\- Regarde c'est tout. Il y a quelque chose ? Un vaisseau ? De grande taille.

\- R.A.S. Pourquoi est-ce-que tu paniques comme ça Iv ?

\- Parce que ça m'est déjà arrivé, répondit Cassiopea en se massant les tempes. Il y a quelques jours.

\- Et on sait comment ça a finit, répliqua Ivan.

\- Euh non, interrompit Sor. On ne sait pas, toi tu sais mais nous on est largués.

\- C'est une réaction à la Force, expliqua Cassiopea en serrant les poings pour empêcher les tremblements. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant. Normalement, quand on croise une signature puissante on en ressent rapidement les effets mais ils se dissipent en quelques instants.

\- Attends, tu réagis à une signature ?, Navo était toujours confuse.

\- Étant donné que je doute fort que tu parles de Matylda, ajouta Sor. J'ai un peu peur de comprendre où tu veux en venir.

\- Évidemment que ce n'est pas moi, dit Matylda. Je ne maîtrise pas du tout ces pouvoirs et ma signature doit être très faible.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien…

\- Oui, Cassiopea ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête contre le dossier du siège. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne sensible à la Force que nous avons croisée ses derniers jours et j'ai eu la même réaction la première fois. Ça n'a pas vraiment cessé depuis en fait, mais là c'est beaucoup plus fort.

\- Alors c'est clair, tous rivèrent leurs yeux sur les radars. Il est dans les parages. »


	26. Chapitre 25

Ténébris cherchait son maître depuis un bon moment. Ils avaient dû quitter Ossus en hâte après avoir été attaqués par une horde d'indigènes aux intentions clairement cannibales qui maîtrisaient la Force de façon étonnante. Comme d'habitude en situation de crise, les soldats avaient été d'une inefficacité déconcertante et ils avaient dû battre en retraite. À deux, ils n'auraient pas fait le poids les indigènes étant bien trop nombreux.

 _Et il n'a rien dit. Je ne sais même ce qu'il est allé faire pendant qu'on cherchait, je ne sais pas ce qu'on cherchait d'ailleurs, et il dit avoir eu suffisamment d'informations pour pouvoir partir._ Ténébris savait que son maître lui cachait quelque chose et elle avait l'intention de le questionner dès qu'ils auraient quitté l'orbite d'Ossus. _Sauf que maintenant il a disparu._ Elle avait fait le tour du vaisseau et il demeurait introuvable. Finalement, elle décida d'aller jeter un œil dans l'aile droite où il avait ses quartiers, un observatoire gigantesque. Personne n'avait le droit de s'y rendre mais elle voulait vraiment le trouver. Il était là, le dos contre la baie vitrée les yeux clos, il semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

« Ténébris, Hell ouvrit les yeux et darda un regard réprobateur sur son apprentie. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Personne n'a le droit de venir ici et, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, tu ne fais pas exception à la règle.

\- Je me suis inquiétée, elle s'avança prudemment dans l'observatoire sombre. Vous avez disparu avant même qu'on puisse discuter de notre escale sur Ossus.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, la coupa-t-il sèchement. J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais et on poursuit notre quête.

\- Mais quelle quête ?, Ténébris s'impatientait. Qu'est-ce-qu'on cherche réellement ? Vous avez parlé d'une mission importante sans jamais m'expliquer clairement de quoi il est question.

\- Ténébris, Hell soupira bruyamment. Pas maintenant. Retournes au poste de pilotage.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Vous ne nous avez même pas donné de nouvelles coordonnées, on ne sait pas où on va et…

\- Ténébris !, Hell s'arracha à la baie vitrée, ses yeux d'or lançaient des éclairs. Ça suffit. »

Son maître lui parlait rarement sur ce ton. Elle savait qu'il était de nature colérique et impétueuse mais il maîtrisait parfaitement ses emportements et conservait son calme même dans les situations délicates. Jamais encore elle n'avait eu peur de lui, bien qu'elle sache qu'il était probablement l'un des êtres les plus dangereux de toute la galaxie. Jamais, jusqu'à cet instant. Il ne portait pas son sabre laser, abandonné quelque part dans la pénombre, mais elle eut tout de même l'impression qu'il pourrait la tuer.

« Maître, tenta-t-elle tout en reculant prudemment. Vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal, est-ce-que tout va bien ?

\- Ça va, lui répliqua-t-il sèchement. Maintenant va-t-en.

\- Vous tremblez, Ténébris commença à s'inquiéter. Vous devriez peut-être aller voir le médecin de bord.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un médecin, j'ai juste besoin de quitter ce foutu système le plus rapidement possible.

\- Vous avez peut-être attrapé un virus sur cette planète. Ces maudites créatures doivent transporter des centaines de bactéries.

\- Ténébris. Arrête. Je ne suis pas malade, j'ai juste besoin de calme alors si tu pouvais s'il-te-plait retourner dans le poste de pilotage et me laisser en paix.

\- Je veux bien mais je leur dis quoi ? Quel est notre cap ?

\- Pour l'instant, on se contente de suivre la ligne spatiale. Je dois d'abord me reconcentrer sur les informations que j'ai récoltées sur Ossus avant de pouvoir définir un cap précis.

\- Tout ça ne me dis toujours pas quelle est la véritable nature de notre mission, maugréa Ténébris.

\- Je te promets, lui répondit-il en soupirant. Que dès que j'aurais acquis quelques certitudes sur la question, on en parlera. Mais pour l'instant, je dois d'abord vérifier quelque chose.

\- D'accord, Ténébris capitula. Mais je reste convaincue que vous avez attrapé quelque chose. Vous n'arrêtez pas de trembler.

\- Je vais bien. Maintenant…

\- Oui, je m'en vais. »

Ténébris finit par quitter la pièce et Hell se laissa tomber sur l'immense lit qui se trouvait en son centre. De là, il voyait la galaxie qui s'étendait à l'infini. Hell avait fait fabriquer cette aile du Destroyer sur mesure, normalement, les quartiers des officiels n'étaient pas aussi spacieux ni aussi luxueux mais quand il avait appris qu'il aurait le privilège de commander le premier vaisseau nouvelle génération, il avait demandé à ce qu'on lui apporte quelques modifications.

Quand il était petit, sa sœur et lui avaient pour habitude de sortir en douce de la maison en pleine nuit pour aller observer les étoiles. Le ciel de Korriban était toujours dégagé et on pouvait admirer les constellations qui s'y étalaient. C'est en souvenir de cette enfance paisible qu'il avait fait bâtir cet observatoire, il n'y a qu'en regardant le ciel étoilé qu'il parvenait à s'endormir d'un sommeil exempt des horribles cauchemars qui le peuplaient d'ordinaire.

Cette fois, en contemplant l'immensité de l'univers, ce n'était pas les cauchemars qu'il cherchait à fuir, mais les tremblements et les difficultés respiratoires qui s'étaient emparés de lui depuis plusieurs heures à présent. Il avait déjà ressenti ces effets, quelques jours auparavant, quand sa route avait croisé celle d'une troupe de rebelles et il savait que, s'il continuait à scruter le ciel quelques temps, il finirait par voir leur vaisseau apparaître dans le lointain. _Même s'ils passent_ , pensa-t-il en soupirant, _je ne prendrais sûrement même pas la peine de les aborder. On a plus important à faire._

Sa vision avait été rapidement interrompue sur Ossus mais il avait tout de même eu le temps de lire quelques détails intéressants dans les pages de ce mystérieux grimoire. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il relatait l'histoire des cristaux Kyber, de leurs origines et découverte aux utilisations que les premiers Jedi en faisaient à l'époque. Hell savait que les sabres laser contenaient un cristal, le sien avait une forme singulière, il ressemblait à une étoile, et il brillait d'un rouge éclatant. Mais, à la différence des Jedi, les Sith, du moins ceux du nouvel Ordre, n'allaient pas à la recherche de leurs cristaux. Quand ils les estimaient prêts, leur maître les conduisaient dans un Temple tenu secret et leur présentait une sélection de cristaux à la provenance inconnue. Les cristaux étaient alors d'une couleur grisâtre terne et ressemblaient plus à de gros cailloux qu'à des pierres semi-précieuses. Hell se souvenait du jour où il s'était retrouvé face à ces pierres. Elles étaient toutes plus banales les unes que les autres et aucune n'avait attiré son attention jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la toute dernière de la sélection. La pierre était en forme d'étoile à sept branches et elle semblait moins morne que les autres, quand il s'en était emparé elle s'était embrasée de rouge. Le jeune homme ne s'était jamais posé de question sur ce procédé. Lorsqu'il vivait sur Korriban, les Anciens parlaient rarement de l'âge d'or du grand Empire Sith, à moins bien sûr d'évoquer sa déchéance, la trahison des Jedi noirs et l'abandon de l'Ordre Jedi, alors il avait tout simplement pensé que les siens utilisaient cette méthode depuis la nuit des temps. Quand il avait découvert que les Jedi avaient pour habitude de partir à la recherche de leurs cristaux directement à leur source dans les mines, il avait tout simplement pensé que les Seigneurs Sith voulaient s'épargner des déplacements inutiles qui leur feraient perdre du temps et que c'était donc pour cette raison qu'ils présentaient des cristaux déjà extraits de la roche à leurs apprentis. Ils en choisissaient plusieurs pour fournir plusieurs sabres à la fois ce qui constituait également un gain de temps considérable. Mis à part le drôle d'aspect des pierres, qu'il avait imaginées brillantes et lumineuses, rien dans tout ce rituel ne lui avait jamais paru étrange. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Les pages du grimoire de sa vision renfermaient des centaines d'illustrations de cristaux Kyber et elles ne ressemblaient en rien à ce que lui avait pu voir. Les gemmes y étaient translucides et scintillaient d'un éclat blanc aveuglant. On aurait dit des diamants bruts renfermant la vie dans son essence la plus pure. Ces cristaux se trouvaient au fond de mines réparties dans toute la galaxie, sur des planètes généralement glacières et dépourvues de toute forme de vie intelligente, et les chevaliers Jedi partaient à la recherche de la pierre parfaite pour construire eux-même leur sabre laser au début de leur apprentissage en tant que Padawan.

 _Et c'est là que je ne comprends plus. J'ai choisi mon cristal parce qu'il était différent des autres mais je les ai tous touché et ils ont tous pris une légère couleur rouge. Le mien s'est peut-être mis à briller mais c'est parce que je l'ai franchement pris en main alors que je me suis contenté d'effleurer les autres._

D'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre lors de sa vision, le chevalier ne pouvait pas choisir son cristal. Au contraire, c'est le cristal qui choisissait celui qu'il estimait digne d'être son porteur. Les Anciens Jedi croyaient que les pierres avaient une conscience propre, qu'elles étaient des sortes de divinités omniscientes capables de déterminer la véritable valeur des gens. Ainsi, lorsqu'un Padawan partait en quête de son cristal, il pouvait se passer des mois avant qu'il ne trouve le bon, celui qui lui accorderait le privilège de le posséder. Il pouvait passer des jours à creuser dans les mines pour déterrer des pierres sans qu'aucune d'elle ne réagisse à sa présence, gardant obstinément sa couleur blanche éclatante, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la bonne. Lorsque c'était le cas et que la gemme l'estimant digne sentait sa présence, elle se mettait à émettre une lumière blanche éclatante sans même qu'elle n'ait été touchée, prévenant donc le Padawan que sa quête avait aboutit. C'est ensuite au contact de son élu, que le cristal changeait finalement de couleur prenant celle qui lui semblait la plus appropriée et la plus adaptée au caractère et aux ambitions de son protégé.

 _Si j'avais su que c'était aussi complexe. Moi qui croyait qu'ils se contentaient de descendre dans les mines et de prendre la pierre qui leur convenait le plus parmi une montagne de cailloux gris sans âme. Je ne savais même pas que ces couleurs avaient une signification._

Durant l'ère de la République, les sabres laser des Jedi étaient en grande majorité verts et bleus, hormis quelques exceptions, et Hell ne pensait pas que cette différence avait un sens. Or, il avait découvert durant sa vision que chaque couleur correspondait à une catégorie de Jedi et que la palette était bien plus fournie à l'époque où les chevaliers vivaient sur Ossus. Les sabres pouvaient prendre toutes les nuances de bleu possibles ou encore s'illuminer de jaune et de rose, des couleurs que Hell n'avait jamais vu de ses propres yeux.

 _Alors pourquoi est-ce-que les pierres qui m'ont été présentées avait cet aspect étrange ? Et si elles sont supposées choisir la bonne personne, pourquoi est-ce-qu'elles se sont toutes illuminées quand je les ai touchées ? Et toujours en rouge. Je sais que c'est notre couleur, les sabres des Sith sont rouge depuis la nuit des temps, mais si elles peuvent effectivement prendre des dizaines de couleurs différentes pourquoi forcément rouge ? Elles sentent que nous sommes des Sith et c'est pour ça qu'elles deviennent automatiquement rouge ? Même si c'est le cas, ça ne répond pas à la question de leur aspect d'origine qui est supposé être blanc et lumineux. Celles que j'ai vu n'avaient rien à voir avec les représentations du grimoire. Ils disent que la recherche dans les mines est une perte de temps mais si c'était autre chose ? Si tout ce rituel n'était qu'une mise en scène ? Après tout, on ne sait même pas où ils nous emmènent pour la cérémonie de la pierre. Ils disent que c'est un Temple secret mais ça pourrait très bien être autre chose. Comment ces pierres, normalement si brillantes finissent dans cet état ? Qu'est-ce-que les Jedi noirs ont encore inventé pour tenter de surpasser leurs anciens frères d'armes et surtout, quel rapport entre tout ça et le Grand Oeuvre de l'Empereur ? Il a été clair sur la question. Il a besoin des Archives pour en apprendre plus sur le Kyber parce qu'il en a besoin d'une manière ou d'une autre pour la réalisation de ce fameux Grand Oeuvre. Alors, si les Anciens croyaient que ces cristaux étaient dotés d'une conscience propre qui en faisait des espèces de dieux c'est qu'ils ont sûrement d'autres pouvoirs. Ils peuvent sûrement faire bien plus que de choisir des chevaliers dignes de les porter._

 _Donc, si je résume. Le Kyber est visiblement très puissant et il faut absolument que j'en apprenne plus sur les pouvoirs que renferment ces pierres l'Ordre des Sith utilise déjà ce pouvoir en trafiquant quelque chose avec les pierres qu'ils nous présentent lors de l'initiation vu qu'elles n'ont pas du tout la même gueule que celles qu'on trouve dans les mines et l'Empereur manigance clairement quelque chose de louche avec son satané Grand Oeuvre. Conclusion, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus avancé qu'avant et j'ai encore plus de questions qui restent sans réponses._

 _En plus, Ténébris va vraiment commencer à s'impatienter et si je ne lui donne pas ce qu'elle veut j'ai peur qu'elle prévienne Stanford que la mission n'avance pas comme elle devrait. Cet abruti serait encore capable d'aller voir l'Empereur ou de se déplacer en personne pour constater les faits et si je me retrouve avec ce type sur les bras je ne pourrais plus rien faire du tout. Il va falloir que je lui en dise un peu plus que ce que j'avais prévu pour qu'elle lâche l'affaire et qu'elle laisse l'Amiral en dehors de ça._

Soupirant, le Seigneur Sith laissa son regard s'égarer sur l'immensité de l'espace qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Sa mission avait définitivement pris un tour inattendu. Quand l'Empereur l'avait fait appeler dans ses appartements, il s'imaginait qu'il tenait enfin une chance de prouver sa valeur et de montrer à Palpatine et aux autres Jedi noirs ce dont était capable un véritable Sith. De montrer à ceux qui l'avaient arraché à sa famille et à sa planète que les siens étaient encore capables devenir de grands guerriers qu'aucun usurpateur ne pourrait jamais surpasser. Il avait alors l'intention de remplir sa mission le plus rapidement et le plus efficacement possible avant de rentrer sur Coruscant pour y recevoir les honneurs qui lui seraient forcément dus. Il n'avait pas prévu de croiser la route des Sentinels. D'ordinaire, il ne se serait pas attardé sur la question, quand bien même ils lui auraient échappé, mais la situation n'était pas vraiment habituelle.

Jamais encore il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un comme Cassiopea El-Solar. Lorsqu'il était enfant sur Korriban, il avait vécu au milieu d'êtres sensibles à la Force et par la suite, en intégrant le Nouvel Ordre des Sith, il n'avait pas côtoyé beaucoup de personnes qui ne l'étaient pas. Pourtant, s'il avait toujours réagi à leurs signatures, les sensations qu'il expérimentait lorsqu'il se trouvait prêt de Cassiopea lui étaient jusqu'alors totalement inconnues.

 _Elle doit toujours être dans les parages, je tremble encore et j'ai du mal à respirer._

Et les tremblements et les difficultés respiratoires n'étaient pas les seuls symptômes liés à sa rencontre avec la jeune femme. Ils étaient presque persuadés que ce n'étaient que des réactions à la signature de Cassiopea. Il avait été violemment frappé lorsqu'il l'avait sentie pour la première fois et il n'avait encore jamais rencontré quelque chose de semblable. Il était donc normal que les effets soient inattendus. En revanche, ce qu'il avait ressenti en croisant le fer avec elle le tracassait bien plus. D'ordinaire, il restait insensible lors des combats. Il ne se souciait jamais du sort de ses adversaires et ils pouvaient bien se consumer sous ses yeux qu'il n'y accorderait pas le moindre intérêt. C'est pour cette raison que l'Empire choisissait toujours de l'envoyer lui lorsqu'il s'agissait de soumettre une planète ou un peuple encore rebelle. L'insensibilité des Sith de sang-pur était légendaire et l'Empereur savait qu'il ne risquait pas de s'attendrir ou de perdre ses moyens face à une situation délicate. C'était un peu comme s'il était né avec un interrupteur au niveau du cœur. Il pouvait choisir à n'importe quel moment de ressentir ou au contraire de rester indifférent et, quand il avait été arraché à sa famille et à sa planète, il avait choisi de ne plus jamais remettre l'interrupteur en position marche.

 _Et ça marchait très bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de se réactiver tout seul. Je peux gérer les désagréments physiques, c'est contraignant mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de me battre. Maintenant que je sais à quoi m'attendre, je vais pouvoir m'entrainer à les contrôler, ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué. Par contre, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre le contrôle sur mes émotions pendant les combats. Si ça me prend comme ça durant n'importe quel duel, ça va devenir ingérable. Avec un peu de chance, ça n'arrivera qu'en présence de Cassiopea et le problème sera vite réglé._

Depuis son duel avec la jeune femme, il ressassait encore et encore les évènements en cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu déclencher toutes ses nouvelles sensations en lui. Il y pensait constamment à tel point que ça risquait de rapidement devenir une obsession. Ne trouvant pas de réponse, il s'était décidé à prendre les Sentinels en chasse. Il retrouverait Cassiopea El-Solar et il comprendrait ce qui lui arrivait. Il ignorait encore comment il procéderait mais il aviserait en fonction de la situation.

 _Peut-être que je ne suis pas seul dans cette situation. Si ça se trouve, elle subit exactement les mêmes effets. Encore un mystère que je vais devoir éclaircir. Sauf que je vais avoir besoin d'elle pour ça et que les choses ne se passent pas tout à fait comme prévu._

Comme il avait à présent pour projet de poursuivre les Sentinels, il était évident qu'il fallait qu'il remplisse sa mission le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir partir à leur recherche. Malheureusement, comme les officiels s'impatientaient, il avait été contraint de faire ce détour sur Ossus. Stanford voulait des informations détaillées tout au long du périple et Hell était obligé de les lui donner sous peine d'avoir tout le gratin impérial sur le dos. Alors il avait dû mettre sa traque des Sentinels entre parenthèse et s'aventurer sur les terres ancestrales des Jedi. Maintenant que c'était fait, il ne se voyait plus s'arrêter. Il avait appris trop de choses et il lui restait trop de questions sans réponses. Cassiopea El-Solar allait devoir attendre encore un peu, le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se tramait vraiment avec les Archives et les cristaux Kyber.

 _Et puis qui sait,_ Hell réprima un dernier tremblement en souriant, _peut-être que nos chemins se croiseront encore dans les prochains jours. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas allier l'utile à l'agréable ?_

Quelques minutes plus tard, les tremblements avaient cessé pour de bon. Les Sentinels ne devaient plus être à proximité. Le jeune homme ignorait dans quel rayon il réagissait à la signature de la jolie rebelle mais il se doutait qu'elle n'était probablement plus dans les parages et que ses chances de la croiser dans les prochaines heures étaient désormais inexistantes. _Autant en profiter pour progresser dans ma petite enquête._ Finalement, il décida qu'il lui fallait voir une mine de Kyber de ses propres yeux et de constater par lui-même les pouvoirs de ces cristaux. Ils mettraient donc le cap sur Ilum, la planète glacière qui abritait le plus de mines de toute la galaxie et sur laquelle les Jedi allaient se fournir en cristaux depuis des siècles. Là-bas, il pourrait constater de lui-même ce qu'il avait lu dans le grimoire de sa vision et peut-être enfin comprendre ce que l'Empereur préparait. Il n'en dirait pas plus à Ténébris, il se contenterait de lui servir encore la même histoire. Ils étaient à la recherche de cristaux Kyber et ils commençaient leurs recherches à la source. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus et, comme il savait qu'elle n'avait pas connaissance des procédés employés par les Jedi, il était certain qu'elle ignorait que ceux-ci allaient se fournir sur Ilum. Il pourrait donc lui expliquer que leur arrêt sur Ossus lui avait permis de dénicher cette information. Elle aurait donc une réponse à ses questions sur le but de leur périple ainsi que le cap qu'elle attendait avec impatience et lui n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter des tendances qu'avait son apprentie à prévenir les impériaux au moindre détail suspect qui attirait son attention.

Depuis son poste de comm, le Seigneur Sith envoya un message au centre de pilotage du vaisseau. Il était temps de quitter l'espace et leur vitesse de croisière pour prendre le chemin vers Ilum en hyper-espace. Une fois ses ordres donnés, Hell fit venir son sabre-laser à lui grâce à la Force et il l'attacha à sa ceinture. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de ses appartements et, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il jeta un dernier regard à la galaxie étoilée. Là, au milieu des millions d'étoiles, brillait une constellation majestueuse en forme de W. Celle-là même qu'il admirait déjà enfant avec sa petite sœur et dont le nom n'aurait désormais plus jamais la même signification.

 _Cassiopea._


	27. Chapitre 26

« C'est passé ?, demanda Ivan.

\- Je crois, Cassiopea prit une profonde inspiration. Je ne sens plus rien.

\- Ça part d'un coup comme ça ?, s'étonna Matylda.

\- Je pense que c'est normal, répondit Cassiopea en se relevant. Je ne réagis sûrement que lorsqu'il est à une certaine distance de moi. Si on s'éloigne, ça s'arrête.

\- Donc il n'est plus dans le coin, conclut Navo. On est tranquille alors.

\- J'espère en tout cas, parce qu'on a d'autres problèmes plus importants à régler. Quand est-ce que Rose arrive, Cass ?

\- Elle a dit au petit matin, ça nous laisse encore quelques heures. Allez dormir un peu, on en a besoin. »

Cassiopea quitta le cockpit et se dirigea vers ses quartiers au fond du vaisseau quand elle s'arrêta soudain en jurant. _C'est pas vrai, j'ai complètement oublié la Sénatrice. Elle est sûrement encore enfermée dans cette chambre._ La jeune femme revint sur ses pas et trouva effectivement la porte de la chambre verrouillée. Elle tapa le code sur le moniteur de sécurité, ouvrit la porte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur.

Sélène était assise sur le lit, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine et elle avait le regard dans le vide, rivé à travers le petit hublot de la chambre. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

« Hey, dit gentiment Cassiopea en entrant dans la pièce. Tout va bien ?

\- Oh, Sélène sursauta brusquement.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

\- Non, ce n'est rien. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées et je ne vous ai pas entendue entrer.

\- Vous allez bien ?, Cassiopea s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit. Vous êtes un peu pâle.

\- Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

\- Vous pouvez vous reposer maintenant. On ne partira qu'au lever du jour, on va tous dormir un peu.

\- On repart ?, Sélène n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste.

\- Oui, je vous l'ai dit, nous avons une mission à remplir et on ne peut plus se permettre de trainer.

\- Et vous laissez ces gens tout seuls ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. J'ai toute une escouade de Sentinels qui est en chemin. Ils arriveront dans quelques heures et ils prendront la relève. C'est une escouade mobile, ils vont rester ici aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

\- Je vois, Sélène regarda à nouveau vers l'extérieur où les dégâts provoqués par les bombardements impériaux étaient nombreux. Et moi alors ? Je reste avec vous ?

\- Pour l'instant oui. On rentre à la base et on avisera là bas. On va probablement organiser rapidement une rencontre avec votre père pour que vous puissiez rentrer. Je le connais, il ne va sûrement pas tarder à nous envoyer l'armée aux trousses malgré mes recommandations. Donc autant limiter la casse et vous renvoyer chez vous. Comme ça, on pourra bien se concentrer sur notre mission.

\- Et c'est tout ? Vous n'allez rien me faire alors.

\- Mais non, je vous ai déjà dit que je ne prends jamais d'otage. Vous étiez juste la seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour nous permettre de quitter Coruscant sans nous faire abattre. Maintenant que nous sommes plus ou moins tranquilles, vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous.

\- Vous avez dit que nous allons vers votre base. Je pensais que c'était votre secret le mieux gardé.

\- Ça l'est, Cassiopea lui jeta un sourire provocateur. Si vous croyez que vous allez voir où nous allons, vous vous trompez. Vous ne saurez même pas dans quelle partie de la galaxie nous nous rendons.

\- Et pour mon père alors ?

\- On organisera un rendez-vous en terrain neutre. Il ne mettra jamais les pieds dans une zone proche de notre base.

\- Vous pensez vraiment à tout, soupira Sélène.

\- Toujours. Je n'ai pas le choix si je veux rester en vie. Sur ce, Cassiopea se releva. Je vais vous laissez vous reposer. La nuit a été longue et éreintante pour tout le monde et on a tous besoin de ces quelques heures de sommeil avant de repartir. Je laisse la porte ouverte, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur que je tente de m'enfuir ?

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Effectivement.

\- Et de toute manière, le vaisseau est verrouillé. Vous ne pourriez pas sortir.

\- Juste, Sélène retint Cassiopea qui allait franchir le pas de la porte. Est-ce-qu'il y a eu des blessés ?

\- Forcément dans des combats pareils.

\- Personne n'est mort ?

\- Pas dans nos rangs en tout cas. Quelques blessures assez graves mais qui restent soignables. Par contre, je ne pourrais pas en dire autant des impériaux.

\- Je sais, j'ai vu les TIE se crasher.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de vous attrister plus que ça, s'étonna Cassiopea.

\- Ça devrait ?, Sélène paraissait presque apathique. Il y avait des enfants dans ce bunker et ils le savaient. Je connais les méthodes des pilotes impériaux, quand ils attaquent comme ça c'est qu'ils veulent en finir. Ils auraient massacré tous les gens qui se trouvent ici et si votre amie n'avait pas bloqué le Ravageur, ils n'auraient pas hésité à l'utiliser.

\- Ils ont utilisé le Ravageur quand ils sont venus la première fois.

\- Je sais, c'est que m'a dit cette fille, Diane, quand on a discuté dans le bunker. Et j'ai vu les cratères. Mon père est Général, je connais tout l'armement dont dispose l'Empire et les conséquences qui peuvent résulter de son utilisation.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, dit gentiment Cassiopea en se rasseyant sur le lit. Vous avez été élevée comme ça et vous n'avez jamais rien connu d'autre. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir de quoi ces gens sont réellement capables.

\- Je suis déjà partie avec mon père en campagne. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il procède.

\- Je connais votre père depuis la Guerre des Clones. Les hommes qu'il forme dans son Académie ne deviendront jamais de simples troopers qui se contentent d'exécuter bêtement les ordres. Honnêtement, je doute fort que votre père ait déjà eu à remplir une mission comme celle-ci. Il n'est pas le genre d'homme qu'on envoie exécuter le sale boulot, il est bien trop important pour ça.

\- Je n'ai même jamais entendu parler d'une attaque sur Caamas, Sélène était au bord des larmes. Normalement, quand on organise une campagne sur une planète, le Sénat est le premier au courant. Alors je ne dis pas que je sais tout de ce qu'il se passe sur le terrain, mais je sais au moins quand une opération est en cours.

\- Tout ce qui est officiel est répertorié par l'Empire et le Sénat doit donner son aval pour ces missions.

\- On délibère toujours avant de lancer une campagne militaire.

\- Et ces campagnes ne sont généralement pas les pires. Il n'y a pas ou quasiment pas de victimes civiles et s'il y a des combats ce sera toujours contre des adversaires ayant eu une formation militaire, donc des combats équitables. C'est ce que j'appelle les campagnes de couverture. Il s'agit toujours de soumettre des innocents au joug de l'Empire mais les méthodes employées restent relativement correctes.

\- Campagnes de couvertures…

\- Et ensuite il y a les autres. Comme celle de Caamas. Et là ce ne sont pas des hommes comme votre père qu'ils envoient.

\- Vous savez qui c'était. Aux commandes de ce Destroyer.

\- C'était Irkoff, l'un des pires. Ce type n'a aucune morale et il pourrait regarder des gens crever sans même penser à lever le petit doigt.

\- Encore un dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler.

\- Comment ça, encore un ?

\- J'ai croisé la route d'un certain Amiral Stanford l'autre jour. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant.

\- Lui aussi je le connais. Il fait partie du cercle très privé des confidents de l'Empereur. Si vous cherchez celui qui dirige toutes ces opérations secrètes, c'est Stanford.

\- Je suis complètement perdue.

\- C'est normal. Je suis désolée.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je suis toujours la première à tenter d'ouvrir les yeux des gens sur le véritable visage de l'Empire. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je voulais que vous assistiez à ça, c'était brutal.

\- Parfois on a besoin d'un peu de brutalité pour voir les choses telles qu'elles sont. Vous pensez qu'il y a une chance pour que mon père n'ait pas été au courant de toute cette histoire ? Vous avez dit que Stanford dirige toutes ces opérations et mon père ne l'apprécie pas. Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas.

\- Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs. Votre père est quelqu'un de très important dans les hauts cercles de l'Empire et…

\- Vous pensez qu'il est au courant. Après tout, mon père est au courant de presque tout ce qu'il se passe au sein de l'Empire.

\- Votre père commande. Il donne les ordres mais il ne les exécute pas.

\- Il aurait pu donner cet ordre lui même ? Celui de détruire les vies de millions d'innocents juste parce qu'ils avaient choisi de rester fidèles à la République ?

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. J'ai du mal à l'imaginer aussi radical et pour le moment, je n'ai pas entendu parlé de campagnes non officielles qu'il aurait menées. Il n'a jamais été commandité sur ce genre d'attaque. Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est un militaire de carrière et pas un arriviste comme Stanford. Votre père a déjà fait ses preuves, il n'a plus besoin de démontrer sa valeur contrairement à l'autre qui serait prêt à tout pour rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de Palpatine.

\- Mais ? Il y a un mais derrière ce que vous dites.

\- Je l'ai vu à l'oeuvre durant la Guerre des Clones. Il peut se montrer implacable.

\- Il a déjà ordonné de tuer des civils ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire ça.

\- S'il-vous-plait. J'ai besoin de savoir. Ce n'est peut-être pas mon père qui est responsable des malheurs de cette planète mais il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il soit au courant de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ici et pour moi ça revient exactement au même.

\- Ne dites pas ça.

\- Si !, Sélène devenait hystérique. On n'a pas besoin d'appuyer sur la détente pour être coupable de meurtre. Laisser les autres commettre de telles atrocités revient au même que de les commettre soi même. Alors je veux savoir.

\- Je, Cassiopea ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Votre père est un soldat. Un soldat au service de gens qui ne reculeraient devant rien pour dominer le monde alors oui, je sais qu'il a déjà commis des crimes pour lesquels il aurait été sévèrement puni si la République était toujours en place.

\- Mon dieu.

\- Ça fait beaucoup à avaler, j'en ai conscience mais, Cassiopea lui prit la main. Je ne vais pas vous demander de prendre une décision ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Prenez le temps de réfléchir à ce que vous avez vu et à ce que vous avez appris. Je pense que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui ne cautionnerait jamais certaines des pires actions de l'Empire alors, posez-vous les bonnes questions et je suis sûre que vous ferez le bon choix.

\- Vous avez dit que vous alliez me rendre à mon père.

\- Pas dans l'immédiat. Déjà on va rentrer et tenter de régler des problèmes urgents et puis, avant de repartir, on organisera une rencontre. Si c'est toujours ce que vous voulez.

\- Je ne suis même plus sûre de savoir ce que je veux.

\- Vous devez surtout dormir un peu. Ensuite, si vous voulez, on pourra toujours en discuter.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'i dire ? Je pense que j'ai tout vu.

\- Vous aurez sûrement des questions après avoir dormi dessus et j'y répondrais si c'est ce que vous voulez.

\- D'accord.

\- Bonne nuit. »

Rose et l'escadron RED arrivèrent avec le lever du soleil. Cassiopea et le capitaine s'isolèrent d'abord pour faire le point avant de réunir tout le monde dans le bunker pour discuter de la marche à suivre. Il fut décidé que les Sentinels resteraient sur Caamas le temps de tout remettre en ordre et de former les habitants aux différentes techniques de combat qui seraient nécessaires dans un affrontement avec l'Empire. Cassiopea était persuadée qu'ils reviendraient et ils devaient être prêts à les accueillir. Pour ça, il allait également falloir renforcer l'armement du bunker. Hélios proposa de prendre contact avec Bail Organa, celui-ci leur ayant promis de leur venir en aide au moindre problème. Rose approuvait l'idée et ils décidèrent d'entrer en contact avec le Sénateur le plus vite possible. L'escadron RED était composé de professionnels et ils se mirent au travail dès leur arrivée. Rapidement, Cassiopea senti que leur présence n'était plus requise. Elle demanda donc à Sor de préparer le Phoenix au décollage pendant qu'ils rassemblaient leurs dernières affaires. La jeune femme donnait ses dernières consignes à Rose quand Emiliana vint à sa rencontre.

« Cassiopea ?

\- Bonjour Emiliana. Bien dormi ?

\- Plutôt bien oui. Il faudrait que je te parle.

\- Dis-moi.

\- J'ai bien réfléchis et j'en ai aussi discuté avec Diane et Hélios. J'ai dormi dessus et j'ai pris une décision.

\- Ah, et à quel sujet ?

\- Je veux venir avec vous.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux venir avec vous. Rejoindre les Sentinels, au moins pour un moment. J'ai besoin de quitter cette planète, de voir autre chose et de me rendre utile. Il faut que je passe à autre chose, que je fasse le deuil de mon ancienne vie pour pouvoir en commencer une nouvelle. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour aider à la reconstruction de Caamas, pour permettre aux survivants de continuer à se sentir chez eux ici mais moi ça ne m'a pas vraiment aidée. Alors je voudrais vivre quelque chose de nouveau et la façon dont tu m'a décrit les Sentinels et votre mode de vie m'a convaincue.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? Tous tes amis sont ici et maintenant que les RED sont là vous allez apprendre à bien vous défendre et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'Empire ne vous laisse définitivement tranquilles. Ils vont vite se lasser d'attaquer sans succès.

\- Il faut que je parte. Il faut que je quitte Caamas pour quelques temps, pour pouvoir me reconstruire. Je reviendrai quand je me sentirai prête, je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer les rebelles toute ma vie mais si je peux me rendre utile et participer à mettre ce maudit Empire en déroute c'est avec joie que je m'engage.

\- Ce n'est pas une décision que tu peux prendre à la légère.

\- Je sais et elle est mûrement réfléchie. Tout le monde est déjà au courant et ils me soutiennent.

\- Tu leur a déjà dit que tu t'en allais, Cassiopea était étonnée. Tu es sûre de toi à ce point ?

\- Oui, répondit fermement Emiliana. Sauf si vous ne voulez pas de moi, dans ce cas je trouverai un autre moyen.

\- Bien sûr qu'on veut de toi. Si tu es déterminée alors tu es la bienvenue parmi nous. Mais tu pourrais aussi rester ici et aider Rose et les autres, tu n'as pas besoin de venir directement avec nous.

\- Si je reste, Diane va trouver un prétexte pour s'assurer que je ne parte jamais.

\- Ah je vois, Cassiopea se mit à rire. Ton amie a été difficile à convaincre alors.

\- On peut dire ça. Hélios m'a très bien comprise mais Diane a peur que je ne revienne jamais.

\- Je comprends. Et si tu es sûre de toi alors tu peux mettre tes affaires dans la soute du Phoenix, on décolle dès que possible.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui vraiment. Je te l'ai dit, on accueille tout le monde chez les Sentinels. »

Les adieux furent difficiles. Même si Diane comprenait le besoin qu'avait son amie de changer d'atmosphère et de vivre de nouvelles aventures, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était prête à la laisser partir. Emiliana dut lui jurer une bonne centaine de fois qu'elle reviendrait et Hélios dut retenir sa femme qui voulait monter dans le vaisseau pour forcer Emiliana à en descendre. Finalement, après de longues minutes, le Phoenix quitta le sol de Caamas avant de disparaître dans l'immensité de l'espace, laissant la planète entre les mains expertes de l'escouade RED.

Depuis le cockpit du vaisseau, Emiliana regardait sa planète s'éloigner lentement avant de disparaître complètement. La jeune femme était triste de laisser derrière ses amis derrière elle mais elle savait qu'elle les reverrait et l'aventure qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre donnerait un nouveau sens à sa vie, elle en était persuadée.

« Ça ira tu verras, Matylda s'approcha d'Emiliana.

\- Matylda c'est ça ?

\- Oui, moi aussi j'ai tout laissé derrière moi pour rejoindre les Sentinels. Si tu es sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision alors tout ira bien.

\- J'en suis sûre. Il faut que j'avance dans ma vie et j'ai hâte de voir ce que cette expérience me réserve. D'ailleurs, où est-ce-qu'on va ?

\- On rentre à la base, répondit Cassiopea en rejoignant les deux jeunes femmes. On a besoin de se ravitailler et il nous faut des renseignements supplémentaires qu'on ne pourra pas obtenir sans l'équipement informatique super sophistiqué de la base.

\- Tu penses qu'on va retrouver la trace des Archives ?, demanda Matylda.

\- Je l'espère en tout cas. Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose pour qu'elles disparaissent du Temple et je compte bien découvrir de quoi il s'agit.

\- Les Archives ?, Emiliana ne comprenait pas de quoi elles parlaient. Vous parlez de votre mission c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est une longue histoire mais en résumé on cherche quelque chose qui n'était pas là où ça aurait du être, expliqua Matylda.

\- Oh vous n'êtes pas obligés de me raconter. Je n'étais pas là au début de la mission donc ça ne me regarde pas.

\- Matylda n'était pas là non plus, répondit Cassiopea. Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment expliqué aux Sentinels de quoi il était question mais tu es avec nous dans ce vaisseau donc tu vas forcément en entendre parler. Ça ne sert à rien de te cacher toute l'affaire.

\- Attends, Matylda l'interrompit. Tu n'as pas expliqué aux autres ?

\- Non, en fait je leur ai servi une histoire un peu édulcorée. Comme je ne sais pas encore moi même ce qu'il se trame vraiment je ne voulais pas sonner toutes les alarmes. Je leur ai parlé du Kyber et de l'Empire qui est clairement entrain de chercher à s'en procurer toujours plus mais je ne leur ai pas dit à quel point ces pierres peuvent-être dangereuses et je n'ai pas non plus mentionné les Archives. Tant que je ne saurais pas avec certitude ce que mijote l'Empire, je ne veux pas semer la panique dans les rangs.

\- C'est plutôt logique.

\- Je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que vous dites.

\- On va t'expliquer, la rassura Cassiopea. Venez, le vaisseau est en auto-pilote, on va rejoindre les autres dans la salle de repos pour discuter. »


	28. Chapitre 27

Navo et les garçons étaient installés dans une petite pièce ressemblant à un salon confortablement aménagé. Une fois que les trois jeunes femmes les eurent rejoints, ils commencèrent à expliquer la situation à Emiliana.

La jeune femme voulait tout savoir. Ce qu'étaient les cristaux Kyber et comment ils fonctionnaient et pourquoi l'Empire semblait s'intéresser à eux à ce point. Le mystère des Archives l'intriguait tout autant que les autres et elle était déterminée à les aider à les retrouver. Elle ne savait pas que Cassiopea avait été une Jedi autrefois et elle fut impressionnée de l'apprendre. Elle avait vu des Jedi sur Caamas pendant la Guerre des Clones, d'ailleurs Cassiopea y était également venue, et elle savait à quel point les chevaliers étaient puissants. Si ces guerriers d'exception utilisaient les cristaux pour leurs armes, il était évident que ces derniers devaient renfermer d'immenses pouvoirs et s'ils venaient à tomber entre les mains malveillantes de l'Empire les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses.

Ils étaient installés depuis un long moment et Sor était entrain de raconter les détails de leur exploration des souterrains de Coruscant à grand renfort de gesticulations et d'expressions ridicules quand ils furent interrompus par un léger toussotement. Sélène se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et elle semblait mal à l'aise.

« Désolée de vous interrompre mais, elle jeta un regard derrière elle. Je suis harcelée par un droïde et je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser. »

R7D8 était effectivement entrain de piailler à s'en arracher les circuits tout en tournant à une vitesse effrénée autour de Sélène. Cassiopea se leva et se dirigea exaspérée vers son droïde.

« R7, lui dit-elle d'un ton menaçant. Laisses Miss Vénusii-Arcadia tranquille, elle ne t'as rien demandé.

\- BIIIIIP !

\- Non, il n'y a aucun problème. Arrêtes de lui tourner autour et laisses-la se promener tranquillement dans le vaisseau.

\- BAP BOUP, râla une dernière fois R7 avant de tourner sur lui même et de disparaître.

\- Désolée, s'excusa Cassiopea. Il n'est pas très commode.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je crois que je l'ai réveillé de sa sieste pendant que je cherchais la cuisine. Il n'a pas du apprécier.

\- Il est grincheux au réveil. Vous vouliez manger quelque chose ?

\- Oui mais ne vous dérangez pas, je vais trouver et… il y a une nouvelle venue ?

\- Ah oui, Emiliana a décidé de passer quelques temps avec nous.

\- Pardon mais, intervint justement Emiliana. Tu as dit Vénusii-Arcadia ? Comme le Général ?

\- Euh certes, ajouta Sor. On ne lui a pas expliqué, j'étais à la partie dans les égouts mais j'allais y venir.

\- Sor, le coupa Cassiopea. Effectivement c'est bien ce que j'ai dit et…

\- Je suis sa fille acheva Sélène. Et je me suis retrouvée ici par, disons un concours de circonstances déplaisantes.

\- On l'a prise en otage, expliqua Sor. Enfin, Cassiopea l'a prise en otage, nous on n'a rien fait.

\- Merci beaucoup Sor'Leku. On était encerclé par des dizaines de troopers sur le parvis du Sénat à la sortie d'une session plénière et on risquait de se faire descendre, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

\- Je vois, Emiliana regardait Sélène avec méfiance. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas comme son père parce que sinon vous êtes mal.

\- Étant donné, lui répondit Sélène. Que je ne sais même pas qui est réellement mon père, je pense qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de risques que je sois comme lui.

\- Quoi, comment ça ?

\- Sélène, si je peux vous appeler par votre prénom, s'interrompit Cassiopea.

\- Oui, vous pouvez ça ne me dérange pas.

\- D'accord. Sélène est Sénatrice et elle ne connait que la partie émergée de l'iceberg impérial si je peux dire. Elle ne savait pas pour Caamas, ni pour aucune autre planète d'ailleurs.

\- Forcément, acquiesça Sor. Si on disait toute la vérité aux Sénateurs ils ne signeraient pas les trois quarts des actes qu'on leur présente. Désolé que vous ayez eu à voir ça d'ailleurs, c'était pas top comme révélation.

\- Je pense que j'avais besoin d'une révélation.

\- Je, Emiliana avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise. Si je connais votre père ce n'est pas parce que c'est lui qui nous a attaqué. Il est venu chez nous pendant la Guerre des Clones et je l'avais trouvé odieux. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est amateur de la destruction planétaire.

\- Mon père est odieux. Enfin, disons que ce n'est pas la personne la plus aimable de la planète, et même si ce n'est pas lui qui a mené ces attaques, je suis sûre qu'il était au courant. Il a laissé faire, pour moi c'est exactement pareil.

\- Vous n'avez pas changé de point de vue, constata Cassiopea.

\- Je devrais ? Si je défends aussi ardemment l'Empire et que je critique la République c'est parce que j'ai toujours cru que nous étions plus justes. Que nous voulions unir la galaxie là où la République l'avait laissée se mettre à feu et à sang avec des guerres civiles qui n'en finissaient plus. Je croyais que l'Empire représentait l'équilibre et la stabilité alors que la République n'était que chaos. Apparement, j'avais tout faux et je ne sais rien de ce qu'il se passe vraiment. Et en plus, je suis la fille d'un monstre et je n'en savais rien. Je suis exactement comme lui.

\- Ne dites pas ça, la coupa Navo. Votre père sait exactement ce qu'il se passe et il laisse faire. Vous, vous n'en aviez aucune idée. Je suis sûre que si vous aviez su, vous auriez essayé de faire quelque chose.

\- Évidemment. Et je vais faire quelque chose. Je vais retourner au Sénat et je vais leur dire toute la vérité. Je vais leur dire que les ordres de mission qu'on signe en croyant qu'ils vont permettre l'unification de peuple marginaux à l'Empire sont en réalité des arrêts de mort. Et je leur dirais aussi que notre Empereur est en réalité une espèce de sorcier déformé qui…

\- Attendez, dit Cassiopea. Vous savez pour lui ?

\- Je sais qu'il était Sénateur puis Chancelier pendant la République. Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois quand il rendait visite à mon père sur Corulag. Et je sais qu'à partir du moment où il a proclamé l'Empire, il n'était plus le même. J'ai vu le visage qu'il cache sous sa capuche, je n'ai même pas reconnu le Chancelier Palpatine tellement il est déformé.

\- Et pour le côté sorcier ? Qu'est-ce-que vous savez ?

\- Je sais qu'il a des pratiques similaires à celles du Seigneur Vador. Je ne l'ai jamais vu manier de sabre laser mais pour le reste ça y ressemble beaucoup.

\- Ils sont tous les deux des Seigneur Sith, expliqua Cassiopea. Les opposés des Jedi qui manient le côté obscur de la Force.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai déjà entendu dire. Mais on n'en parle pas beaucoup.

\- Forcément, railla Sor. La boîte de conserve étriperait vivant ceux qui oseraient en parler.

\- La boîte de… il parle de Vador ?

\- Oui, soupira Cassiopea. Il parle de Vador.

\- C'est un surnom intéressant.

\- Surtout agaçant. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Raconter ce que vous avez vu aux Sénateurs. L'Empereur le saura et que vous soyez la fille du Général Vénusii-Arcadia ne va pas vous aider. Ils ne veulent pas que ça se sache, ça serait une catastrophe. Si vous ébruiter les secrets les plus noirs de l'Empire vous serez sévèrement punie.

\- Ils me feraient quoi ? Maintenant que j'ai vu de quoi ils sont capables je craint le pire.

\- Vous restez la fille du Général, intervint Ivan. Alors je pense quand même que votre famille plaidera votre cause. Ce qui est sûr c'est que vous perdrez votre place au Sénat pour le reste il y a de fortes chances pour qu'ils vous forcent à l'exil éternel sous haute surveillance sur une planète isolée.

\- Je suis d'accord, confirma Cassiopea. C'est probablement quelque chose dans ce style qui vous attend.

\- Alors je fais quoi ? Je reprends ma vie et je fais comme si je n'avais rien vu ? Je ne pourrais même plus regarder mon père dans les yeux.

\- Pour l'instant, dit calmement Cassiopea. Il faut rester calme et surtout éviter les décisions hâtives, elles sont généralement mauvaises. Vous allez venir avec nous à la base et on avisera tranquillement là bas. On doit de toute façon y faire une halte de quelques jours pour établir notre nouvelle destination.

\- La décision vous revient, dit Sor. C'est à vous de choisir ce que vous voulez faire. Mais Cass a raison, il faut d'abord bien réfléchir à la situation.

\- Oui sûrement, Sélène jeta un regard furtif à Cassiopea.

\- Il y a quelque chose que vous voulez me dire ?, lui demanda cette dernière.

\- Eh bien, j'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation et… il se pourrait que je soit au courant de quelque chose à ce sujet.

\- Vraiment, Cassiopea glissa un regard complice à Matylda.

\- Quoi ?, demanda Sélène qui remarqua le regard.

\- En fait, Matylda pensait que vous auriez peut-être des informations intéressantes à nous fournir et elle ne s'est pas trompée.

\- Oh, oui mais je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut. Après tout, je n'ai pas compris les trois quart de ce qu'ils ont dit mais vous ça vous parlera peut-être. Et si je peux aider à éviter un nouveau drame, je me dis que ça vaut la peine de vous en parler. Au moins je saurais de quoi il était question.

\- Venez vous asseoir avec nous et racontez nous.

\- Alors, vous avez parlé des Archives n'est-ce-pas ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais j'ai entendu quelqu'un les mentionner dans une conversation il y a quelques jours. Et pas n'importe qui d'ailleurs.

\- Qui donc ?

\- L'Amiral Stanford. Il s'entretenait avec le Sénateur Fenlon. J'ai surpris la conversation par hasard mais ils essayaient clairement d'être discrets.

\- Et ? Qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont dit ?

\- Apparement, elles auraient été déplacées. C'est ça que vous cherchiez dans le Temple ?

\- Oui, confirma Cassiopea. Et je me disais aussi qu'elles avaient été déplacées et je ne pense pas que l'Empire y soit pour quelque chose.

\- Vous avez raison. Elles ont été déplacées avant, par les Jedi d'après ce que j'ai compris.

\- J'en étais sûre. Ils ont voulu protéger notre savoir et ils les ont bougées avant l'avènement de l'Empire pour qu'elles ne tombent pas entre les mains de Palpatine.

\- Mais comment Stanford savait ça ?, demanda Sor. Ça s'est passé durant la République et il n'était personne à l'époque.

\- C'est vrai, mais il a parlé d'une preuve irréfutable. Une preuve que l'Empereur lui même aurait trouvée.

\- Et qu'est-ce-que c'est ?

\- Une video de surveillance je crois, un fichier Jedi en tout cas.

\- Et cette video confirme que les Archives ont été déplacées ?

\- Oui, j'ai même entendu le nom de celui qui s'en est chargé.

\- C'est pas vrai, sérieusement ?, demanda Sor avec enthousiasme. Vous avez bien fait d'espionner.

\- Qui était en charge de cette mission, il y a de fortes chance que je le connaisse si c'était un Jedi, ajouta Cassiopea.

\- C'était un Jedi et, si je me souviens bien, c'était quelqu'un de plutôt important. J'avais déjà entendu son nom auparavant.

\- Forcément, ce n'est pas une mission que l'on confie à n'importe qui. Alors, qui était-ce ?

\- Mace Windu.

\- C'est pas vrai.

\- C'est qui lui ?

\- Maître Windu ? C'était le Jedi le plus important de l'Ordre après Maître Yoda. Le deuxième homme du Conseil. Ça ne me surprend pas qu'on ait choisit de lui demander de s'en charger. C'était un homme sage, un peu coincé dans ses convictions et dans le Code, mais sage tout de même.

\- Et ça va nous aider de savoir que c'était lui ?, demanda Matylda.

\- Je le connaissais bien et je sais comment il avait l'habitude de procéder. Si on retrouve cette vidéo de surveillance, peut-être que j'y verrais quelque chose qui pourrait me donner une piste.

\- Alors il faut vraiment qu'on rentre, ajouta Navo. J'ai besoin de tout mon matériel pour hacker ces fichiers et retrouver le bon.

\- Et, Cassiopea s'adressa de nouveau à Sélène. L'Empire ne sait pas où il les a emmenées ?

\- Non, ils n'en ont aucune idée. Mais je sais que Fenlon a dit que ce n'était pas les Archives le plus important mais plutôt un certain matériaux dont ils ont besoin pour faire fonctionner un quelconque réacteur.

\- Les cristaux Kyber, conclut immédiatement Ivan.

\- Forcément, approuva Cassiopea.

\- Ils n'ont pas mentionné le nom mais si vous pensez que c'est ça alors vous avez sûrement raison.

\- Et quel réacteur ? Ils l'ont dit ?

\- Non, ils sont restés vagues et je n'en sais pas plus sur la question.

\- Tu avais raison Cass, ils trafiquent quelque chose et si Sélène a entendu le mot réacteur ça ne peut rien présager de bon.

\- On va creuser ça. Mais s'ils ne savent pas où elles sont on garde quand même notre longueur d'avance. On a le temps de faire nos petites recherches à la base avant de repartir.

\- Euh…, tenta Sélène.

\- Quoi ? Vous avez dit qu'ils ne savaient pas.

\- Ils ne savent pas, mais ils cherchent, comme vous. Et ils avaient une piste.

\- Quelle piste ? Ne me dites pas qu'ils ont de l'avance sur nous !, s'emporta Sor. Manquerait plus que ça.

\- En avance je ne sais pas, mais j'ai entendu qu'ils exploraient un peu l'histoire des Jedi. Ils pensent que ce Mace Windu aurait peut-être caché les Archives dans un lieu lié à l'historique de l'Ordre.

\- Par exemple, supposa Cassiopea. Quelque part où ils se seraient établis par le passé.

\- C'est ça. Ou quelque part où les Archives se seraient déjà trouvées.

\- C'est plutôt logique comme raisonnement, commenta Matylda.

\- Logique peut-être, continua Sor sur sa lancée. Mais en avance sur nous aussi !

\- Calmes-toi. L'histoire des Jedi n'est pas connue de tous. Rares sont ceux qui savent où l'Ordre a décidé de poser ses valises au cours des siècles.

\- Mais toi tu sais, dit Ivan. Donc c'est nous qui sommes en avance.

\- En tout cas, ajouta Navo. Ce n'est pas cet abruti de Stanford qui saura quoi que ce soit.

\- Stanford se contentait de répéter ce qu'on lui a dit, expliqua Sélène. Ce n'est pas lui qui est en charge de l'opération. Il donnait juste les dernières nouvelles à Fenlon.

\- Alors qui s'occupe de ça ?, s'inquiéta Matylda. Qui est-ce-qu'ils ont envoyé pour enquêter ?

\- J'ai entendu un nom, répondit Sélène. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire de qui il s'agit puisque je ne l'avais jamais entendu auparavant mais peut-être que ça vous dira quelque chose.

\- Ça ne nous dira rien, affirma Cassiopea.

\- Comment ça ?, demanda Sor confus.

\- Le nom ne nous dira rien mais tu sais quand même de qui il s'agit n'est-ce-pas ?, compris Ivan en regardant Cassiopea.

\- Je suis presque sûre de savoir. Et j'ai besoin de connaître son nom ou du moins celui qu'il se donne au sein de l'Ordre.

\- C'est pas vrai, pesta Sor. J'ai de nouveau peur de comprendre de qui vous parlez.

\- Comment il s'appelle ?, demanda Cassiopea à Sélène en ignorant son ami.

\- Stanford a parlé de lui en tant que Seigneur Hell. »


	29. Chapitre 28

_**Ann-Mary**_

~ Bordure Médiane, Jedha

Ville Sainte ~

Ann-Mary leva les yeux au ciel. Un énième Croiseur impérial était entrain de survoler le sanctuaire de la Ville Sainte de Jedha. _Ils viennent de plus en plus souvent faire des rondes, qu'est-ce-qu'ils manigancent encore ?_

La jeune femme vivait sur Jedha depuis quatre ans déjà et elle avait toujours su que, tôt au tard, les impériaux finiraient par s'intéresser à la petite lune perdue au beau milieu de la Bordure Médiane. Pourtant, aux premiers abords, Jedha n'avait rien d'attrayant et la réaction première des vaisseaux de passages était plutôt de l'éviter que de l'accoster. La lune était figée dans un éternel hiver et ne présentait aucun intérêt d'un point de vue commercial ou militaire, probablement la raison pour laquelle l'Empire ne lui avait pas accordé une grande attention ces quatre dernières années ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Ann-Mary.

Frissonnant, la jeune femme resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules. Elle était en retard pour la première bénédiction. Depuis la nuit des temps, Jedha avait accueilli sur ses terres arides diverses civilisations avides d'en apprendre toujours plus sur la Force, cette entité intangible qui habitait toutes les formes de vie présentes dans la galaxie. Il fut un temps où la planète était considérée comme la demeure spirituelle des Jedi et le Temple des Whills, qui se dressait au cœur de la Ville Sainte, avait été bâti par ces derniers pour accueillir à bras ouverts tous ceux qui souhaitaient suivre les enseignements de la Force. Depuis, Jedha était devenue une terre sainte pour tous les croyants en la Force qui y venaient en pèlerinage. Malheureusement, la paix qui régnait sur la planète avait été lourdement ébranlée par l'avènement de l'Empire et la chute de l'Ordre Jedi. Dès son arrivée au pouvoir, l'Empereur avait formellement interdit toute forme de croyances ce qui avait fortement affecté Jedha qui avait toujours été une terre sainte. Alors, au lieu de se soumettre aux nouvelles règles tyranniques, les habitants et les pèlerins avaient choisi de continuer à vivre comme auparavant, même s'ils devraient dorénavant le faire secrètement au risque de subir les foudres impériales.

Au sein du Temple des Whills était née l'Eglise de la Force, composée de fidèles n'ayant jamais cessé de croire en les idéaux des Jedi et donc en l'équilibre de la Force. Les membres de l'église croyaient fermement en le retour de l'Ordre des Jedi qui ramènerait une forme de balance au sein d'une galaxie ravagée par les guerres et la terreur. Malgré la menace constante que représentaient les lois impériales sur les pratiques religieuses et la destruction des Jedi à la fin de la Guerre des Clones, l'Eglise de la Force persistait dans sa foi et dans l'espoir du retour de la lumière.

Outre les pratiques purement religieuses, le Temple des Whills accueillait également une école ainsi que d'autres institutions dont le mode de fonctionnement se rapprochait fortement de celui appliqué dans le Temple Jedi. Le Grand Professeur de l'Eglise, Lor San Tekka, un explorateur qui ne croyait pas en ce que l'Empire appelait la Trahison Jedi, s'appliquait à rechercher et à rassembler le plus de documentation sur l'Ordre disparu afin de conserver de pouvoir un jour transmettre leurs mémoires. En attendant le retour des chevaliers perdus, il reviendrait aux fidèles de l'Eglise de la Force la tâche de conserver leurs souvenirs et de ne jamais oublier l'histoire que l'Empire s'employait à effacer pour toujours.

« Bonjour India, Ann-Mary se débarrassa de son encombrante cape dès qu'elle fut entrée dans le Temple. Je suis désolée, je suis en retard.

-Oh ne t'en fais pas ma petite, lui répondit la vieille femme qui accueillait les fidèles qui affluaient. La bénédiction n'a pas encore commencé.

\- Où est Lord Tekka ? Il voulait me voir ce matin.

\- Vraiment ? C'est curieux. Il a quitté la planète dans la nuit, il aurait apparement découvert une nouvelle piste qui pourrait nous éclairer sur la chute de l'Ordre. Il était excité comme un enfant, je l'ai rarement vu comme ça.

\- Je vois, Ann-Mary fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était sûrement pas très important.

\- Tu pourras toujours aller voir dans son bureau après la célébration, il t'a peut-être laissé un message.

\- Je vais faire ça. Il faut que j'y aille sinon je vais vraiment être en retard.

\- Oui oui, vas ma petite. »

Quand elle était arrivée sur Jedha, Ann-Mary avait eu la ferme intention de se faire la plus discrète possible et de mener une existence solitaire et tranquille. Seulement, lorsqu'elle avait vu la situation précaire dans laquelle vivaient les habitants de cette planète elle avait été incapable de rester de son côté à regarder. C'est pourquoi elle s'était rendue au Temple, qu'elle savait être le centre de vie de la Ville Sainte, dans le but de proposer son aide de quelque façon que ce soit. En réalité, si elle savait que Jedha avait toujours été proche des Jedi et de la Force, elle ignorait alors tout de l'Eglise et des croyances qu'elle défendait. _Comme quoi, ils ont bien réussi à passer inaperçus._

C'est Lord Tekka lui même qui l'avait reçue et accueillie au sein de l'Eglise. Très vite, il avait compris qu'elle était bien plus qu'une exilée en quête de tranquillité et de solitude. Il avait des affinités avec la Force et il avait senti qu'il en allait de même pour elle. Malgré tout, il n'avait jamais cherché à en savoir plus et la jeune femme, qui préférait garder son histoire passée pour elle, lui en était grandement reconnaissante. L'homme lui avait proposé une place importante au sein de la communauté et, alors qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à se rendre utile, elle s'était vue octroyée le rôle de prêtresse de la Force. Ses prédispositions lui permettaient d'assurer ce rôle à merveille, elle donnait des bénédictions matinales durant lesquelles elle tentait de transmettre les valeurs fondamentales des Jedi puis elle enseignait aux plus jeunes fidèles de l'Eglise en suivant les méthodes des anciens chevaliers. En quelques années, elle s'était fait une véritable place au sein de l'Eglise et elle avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle famille.

Alors qu'elle enfilait sa robe blanche de cérémonie, Ann-Mary ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. L'Empire rôdait de plus en plus fréquemment et la jeune femme avait peur de comprendre pourquoi. Pour quiconque se contentait de regarder en surface, Jedha ne présentait aucun intérêt. Mais, si l'on s'aventurait au-delà des apparences, il apparaissait alors que la planète abritait un véritable trésor. Les Jedi de l'Ancien temps ne s'étaient pas pris d'affection pour ce monde désertique sans raison, ils y avaient trouvé une ressource inestimable qui leur était indispensable. Le cristal Kyber. Jedha regorgeait de mines renfermant une source quasi inépuisable de cristaux et ces pierres revêtaient une importance capitale pour les Jedi. C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient investi la planète et bâti le Temple des Whills et c'est également pour cela que les pèlerins n'avaient jamais cessé d'affluer. La présence avérée des cristaux leur permettait de se sentir plus proches des chevaliers.

 _Et contrairement à Ilum, personne ne sait pour Jedha. La présence de mines sur Ilum est de notoriété publique alors qu'ici, c'est un secret qui a été bien gardé par les Jedi. C'est évident qu'ils cherchaient avant tout à protéger les pèlerins en évitant d'attirer l'attention sur la planète. Peut-être…_

« Ann-Mary, la vieille India vint interrompre ses réflexions. Il est temps d'y aller mon enfant.

\- J'arrive, la jeune femme rabattit sa capuche et se dirigea dans la salle de prière. »

Comme d'habitude, la pièce était bondée. Les habitants de la Ville Sainte se déplaçaient tous les matins pour assister à la bénédiction. Tous n'étaient pas pratiquants et certains ne partageaient même pas les croyances de l'Eglise de la Force mais venir au Temple leur apportait un peu de réconfort. Les valeurs des Jedi renfermaient de véritables messages d'espoir et tous se plaisaient à rêver à un autre monde, un monde dans lequel des chevaliers munis d'armes lumineuses feraient régner la paix et l'harmonie. Un monde sans la tyrannie impériale et la peur qu'elle insufflait.

Comme à son habitude, Ann-Mary termina la célébration sur un proverbe Jedi avant de clore la bénédiction.

Le chemin qui mène à la paix, aussi tortueux soit-il, est toujours le bon choix.

L'après-midi de la jeune femme fut occupé par les enfants de l'Eglise. Entre trois et dix ans, ils étaient tous avides de connaissances et adoraient la bombarder de questions sur les Jedi et leurs pouvoirs légendaires. Comme ils étaient trop jeunes pour comprendre qu'il était étrange qu'elle en sache autant sur le sujet, Ann-Mary ne se privait pas pour les régaler d'histoires et de légendes ancestrales qui faisait briller leurs yeux d'excitation. Leur permettre de rêver à un autre monde possible redonnait aussi de l'espoir à Ann-Mary. Si les plus jeunes comprenaient que l'Empire était toxique, peut-être qu'ils envisageraient de se battre contre le régime en grandissant. Alors le destin de la galaxie aurait peut-être encore une chance de basculer.

« Tu nous raconteras l'histoire du chevalier au sabre noir Annie ?, demanda une petite fille d'à peine cinq ans.

\- Oui, Billie, lui répondit Ann-Mary en la prenant sur ses genoux. Mais plus aujourd'hui d'accord. Il se fait tard et vos parents ne vont pas être contents si je vous garde encore trop longtemps ici.

\- Alors demain ?

\- Promis. Maintenant, allez. Tout le monde rentre à la maison. »

Une fois les enfants partis, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le bureau du Grand Professeur. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit la veille qu'il avait à lui parler, l'homme lui avait paru soucieux et anxieux. Elle trouvait étrange qu'il soit parti sans lui avoir dit ce qui le tracassait tant. Dans le bureau, la jeune femme trouva les habituels documents sur les Jedi et leur histoire mais rien qui semblait lui être destiné. Respectueuse, elle ne se permit pas de fouiller de manière plus approfondie et elle quitta la pièce. Elle devrait attendre son retour pour en savoir plus et, le connaissant, il risquait d'être absent un long moment. Lorsqu'il partait en exploration, il n'était pas rare pour le Temple de rester sans nouvelles de lui durant des semaines.

Ann-Mary récupéra ses affaires dans l'antichambre du Temple, salua India qui veillait toujours sur l'entrée puis sorti dans le froid polaire du crépuscule. La jeune femme habitait une petite maison confortable dans une ruelle tranquille de la Ville Sainte. Quand elle avait été admise au sein du Temple, Lord Tekka s'était assuré de lui offrir un certain confort. Avant ça, elle vivait dans un village isolé en plein désert dans un confort rudimentaire. Non pas que cela la dérangeait, elle avait connu bien pire comme situation, mais elle n'allait pas non plus bouder le présent offert si généreusement par le Professeur. En regardant le soleil se coucher, la jeune femme décida de partir faire sa petite expédition hebdomadaire. Elle fit un crochet par chez elle pour récupérer certaines affaires et prendre son speeder. Elle avait de la route à faire et il était hors de question d'y aller à pied. C'était certes plus discret mais la nuit tombait vite sur Jedha et le froid devenait alors insoutenable. La jeune femme enfourcha son speeder et mit le cap sur le désert.

Il lui fallut plus d'une heure pour arriver à destination. Loin de la ville, dans le désert aride et froid de Jedha, Ann-Mary stationna son speeder au pied des montagnes et des falaises escarpées. Peu de gens osaient s'aventurer dans cette partie du désert, l'ascension de ces monts ayant été meurtrière pour les quelques aventuriers qui l'avaient tentée. La jeune femme savait que son secret était en sécurité au sommet de ces montagnes. Ann-Mary cacha son speeder dans l'ombre d'une falaise et enfila un manteau épais, il faisait un froid polaire au sommet. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle recula de plusieurs pas jusqu'à apercevoir le point culminant de la montagne et, après s'être assurée d'être seule, elle sauta. Quiconque se trouvant dans les parages aurait probablement cru à une hallucination. Personne n'était physiquement capable d'accomplir un tel exploit. D'une seule impulsion, Ann-Mary se retrouva debout au sommet, à plusieurs centaines de mètres du sol. Un bond aussi prodigieux relevait de l'impossible, à moins d'être né avec certaines prédispositions.

Après avoir contemplé le désert qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini, Ann-Mary se dirigea vers une crevasse dans la roche derrière elle. Cette dernière s'enfonçait dans la montagne et, après avoir allumé une petite lampe portable qu'elle avait pris avec elle, Ann-Mary emprunta le chemin escarpé. Un escalier taillé à même la roche lui permit de descendre au cœur de la montagne, là où se trouvait la cachette du trésor le plus précieux de l'Ancienne République.

Arrivée à destination, la jeune femme posa sa lampe au sol. Il faisait sombre et humide dans la caverne et le faible éclairage qu'elle avait emporté ne permettait pas d'y voir clair. Ann-Mary ôta son manteau et se saisit de l'objet qu'elle avait attaché à sa ceinture avant de partir de chez elle. Aussitôt, dans un bourdonnement sourd, une lumière bleue illumina toute la caverne. Elle était entièrement vide à l'exception d'un cube légèrement fluorescent qui semblait flotter au centre de la grotte. Ann-Mary s'approcha de l'étrange objet et l'effleura du bout des doigts. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait, la jeune femme fut tentée de le déverrouiller pour enfin découvrir les mystérieux secrets qu'il renfermait mais, une fois encore, elle se contenta de reculer, de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil circulaire à la caverne et de remonter les marches menant à l'extérieur. Juste avant de sortir par la crevasse, la jeune femme rengaina son sabre laser, éteignant de ce fait sa lumière bleue, et remit son manteau. Une fois à l'air libre, elle s'assura une dernière fois d'être seule dans les environs avant de sauter au bas de la montagne.

Il faisait nuit noire quand Ann-Mary arriva enfin chez elle. Le couvre-feu était tombé depuis plusieurs heures et elle dut naviguer au pas pour ne pas se faire remarquer. C'est Lord Tekka qui avait décidé l'instauration de cette règle pour protéger les habitants de la Ville Sainte de la menace impériale ainsi que des autres risques présents sur Jedha. De nombreuses cellules terroristes avaient commencé à se développer dans les quartiers reculés de la ville ainsi que dans les villages environnants et ces gens ne reculaient devant rien pour arriver à leurs fins. En temps normal, ils ne s'en prenaient pas aux civils mais, en ces temps de guerre et de tentions, il valait mieux éviter de prendre des risques inutiles. Finalement, c'est tout en discrétion qu'Ann-Mary réussi à regagner son domicile. Elle se débarrassa de ses affaires, rangea son sabre au fond d'un coffre habilement dissimulé puis elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. La jeune femme savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à dormir, elle était bien trop préoccupée pour ça. La présence impériale, ce qu'elle pouvait signifier et les mystères faits par Lord Tekka quant à cette chose si importante dont il voulait à tout prix lui parler, la perturbait et elle avait besoin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

 _L'empire n'est pas là pour rien_ , se dit-elle en se retournant pour la énième fois dans son lit. _Ils veulent quelque chose, Palpatine veut toujours quelque chose. Cet homme n'en a jamais assez, il ne s'arrêtera jamais. Pour le coup, il a plusieurs raisons de s'intéresser à Jedha. Tout le monde sait que des cellules terroristes se développent ici et l'Empire passe le plus clair de son temps à éliminer ces gens-là. En plus, Tekka a beau dire que l'Eglise est tenue secrète dans toute la galaxie, je suis sûre que l'Empire en a entendu parlé. Ils savent tout, ils ont des espions partout, ils doivent savoir pour l'Eglise. S'il y a une chose que Palpatine veut plus que tout au monde c'est éliminer les Jedi et tout ce qui se rapporte de près ou de loin à leur histoire. Je suis sûre que, quand leurs doutes seront confirmés, ils s'en prendront à nous et les dégâts seront irréparables._

 _Et ensuite il y a le plus inquiétant. Les cristaux. Théoriquement, personne ne sait que Jedha regorge de mines, à part nous évidemment. Mais si les impériaux comprennent qu'il y en a, je suis certaine qu'ils vont s'y intéresser. Il y a des gens dans les hautes sphères du régime qui sont au courant pour les cristaux. En tout cas, ils savent qu'on les utilise pour les sabres laser et pour des mégalomaniaques comme eux, c'est amplement suffisant pour qu'ils décident de s'y intéresser._

Ne trouvant définitivement pas le sommeil, Ann-Mary quitta son lit et retourna prendre son coffre là où elle l'avait caché. Elle en tira son sabre laser et elle alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour contempler les étoiles. Distraitement, elle joua avec son sabre jusqu'à ce qu'il se déboîte entre ses doigts. Immédiatement, une lumière bleue aveuglante envahi toute la pièce. La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur ses mains où ils se posèrent sur le cristal bleu logé au cœur de son arme. Elle se rappelait en détail du jour où elle avait enfin trouvé la pierre parfaite pour fabriquer la seule arme qu'elle manierait désormais.

 _J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des siècles, alors que ça fait à peine dix ans. Finalement, je finirai peut-être par tout oublier et alors l'Empire aura gagné._

Ann-Mary avait à peine quatre ans quand Maître Shaak Ti l'avait trouvée. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé des circonstances, ça ne se faisait pas, et, à part quelques images brumeuses, la jeune femme n'avait presque aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant. Son premier souvenir remontait à l'instant où elle était entrée dans le Temple Jedi sur Coruscant. Elle se souvenait de ces hautes colonnes, de ces hommes et femmes étrangement vêtus qui la regardaient avec fierté et espoir puis des dizaines d'autres enfants qui l'avaient accueillie comme l'une des leurs. C'est encore Maître Shaak Ti qui lui avait expliqué qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait là. Ann-Mary avait donc, pour la première fois, entendu parlé de la Force et des Jedi et découvert qu'elle était destinée à en devenir une quand elle serait plus grande. La jeune femme se souvenait vaguement d'avoir eu du mal à s'intégrer. La plupart des autres Novices avaient rejoint le Temple avant leurs trois ans et ils se connaissaient donc tous très bien. Ann-Mary avait eu l'impression d'être de trop dans ce groupe soudé qui avait déjà eu l'occasion de pratiquer les arts de la Force alors qu'elle ne savait même pas encore ce que cela impliquait. Les difficultés qu'elle avait rencontrées lors des premières leçons n'avaient pas joué en sa faveur, elle avait eu un mal fou à suivre et à comprendre les rouages de la Force. La petite fille qu'elle était alors s'était sentie terriblement seule et triste et elle avait cru qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à se sentir chez elle au Temple et encore moins à se faire des amis.

Ann-Mary sourit en se rappelant quand et comment les choses avaient changé. Elle était au Temple depuis plusieurs mois déjà quand une petite fille de son âge l'avait approchée pour la première fois. Elle l'avait déjà remarquée auparavant et, très franchement, le contraire aurait été impossible. Tous les enfants semblaient graviter autour d'elle, avec ses jolies boucles indomptables et son grand sourire elle les attiraient à elle en un clin d'œil. Ann-Mary avait pour habitude d'observer ces réunions de loin, sans oser approcher de peur de se faire à nouveau refouler. Et un jour, alors qu'elle jouait seule à l'écart des autres dans les jardins du Temple…

 _« Pourquoi tu es toujours toute seule ? C'est triste, tu devrais venir jouer avec nous._

 _\- Mais, Ann-Mary se souvenait d'avoir été très timide. Les autres ne m'aiment pas._

 _\- Ils ont dit ça ?_

 _\- Oui. Ils disent que je ne suis pas drôle et que je ne sais même pas jouer avec la Force._

 _\- Ce sont des idiots. Je vais leur dire moi. On est tous pareils, c'est pour ça qu'on est là. Et si eux ne veulent pas jouer avec toi alors moi je jouerais avec toi._

 _\- Mais ce sont tes amis._

 _\- Je ne suis pas amie avec des idiots. »_

Par la suite, la petite fille n'eut plus jamais à subir les moqueries de ses camarades. Elle ne sut jamais vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé mais à partir de ce jour, elle se retrouva intégrée au groupe et elle apprit tout de suite bien plus vite. Elle était très studieuse et elle devint rapidement une élève modèle qui mettait un point d'honneur à respecter et à suivre le Code. Elle passait la plupart de son temps dans la bibliothèque du Temple à s'instruire sur la Force et sur les arts pratiqués par les Jedi quand ses camarades préféraient passer tout leur temps sur les terrains d'entrainement à améliorer leurs techniques de combat. Tous étaient impatients de devenir enfin Padawan, d'obtenir un vrai sabre laser qui remplacerait ceux d'entrainement qu'ils utilisaient et de partir en mission avec leurs Maîtres. Tous avaient une préférence, un Maître qu'ils auraient préféré avoir, mais ils savaient que ce n'était pas à eux de décider. Les membres du Conseil répartissaient les Padawans entre les Maîtres disponibles en fonction des affinités qu'ils avaient le plus de chances d'avoir. Ann-Mary n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir à cette époque. Elle n'avait aucun trait de caractère qui la rendait spéciale et elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait digne d'être la Padawan d'un membre du Conseil, ce que tous espéraient. Elle deviendrait sûrement la disciple d'un Chevalier secondaire et cela lui convenait. Du moment qu'elle terminait sa formation et devenait Chevalier Jedi, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Jamais elle n'aurait pu rêver attirer l'attention de Mace Windu, le Maître Jedi le plus puissant après Maître Yoda, et le Président du Conseil Jedi.

Maître Windu n'avait plus pris de Padawan depuis sa nomination à la tête du Conseil, il avait bien trop à faire et ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps à former un apprenti. L'entrainement d'un Padawan était fastidieux et il ne s'agissait pas simplement de perfectionner l'entrainement des Novices en matière de combat de sabre ou de manipulation de la Force. Non, il fallait les former à toutes les éventualités et, pour ce faire, le Maître et le Padawan passaient le plus clair de leur temps à sillonner la galaxie et ils ne passaient que rarement au Temple. Maître Windu n'aurait jamais pu se permettre ça, surtout que l'entrainement durait plusieurs années. Seulement, Ann-Mary n'avait jamais été comme les autres Novices, même si elle avait fini par s'intégrer et se faire des amis, elle avait toujours été un peu différente. Elle préférait se plonger dans les livres plutôt que de s'entrainer à manier le sabre et la perspective de passer des années à voyager de planète en planète ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Peut-être était-ce ça qui avait attiré l'attention de Mace Windu, il avait vu la possibilité de former un Chevalier différent des autres, un Jedi consulaire comme on n'en croisait peu. Autrefois, ils étaient nombreux, ces serviteurs de la Force préféraient se consacrer à l'apprentissage et à l'enseignement des secrets de la Force et passaient donc le plus clair de leur temps au Temple qu'ils défendaient en période de guerre. Ils étaient les gardiens des secrets Jedi et ils les protégeaient au péril de leurs vies. Maître Yoda et Maître Windu étaient les derniers représentants de cette catégorie de Jedi, les nouvelles générations préférant se consacrer au maintien de la paix à travers la galaxie. Ann-Mary n'en avait pas cru ses yeux et ses oreilles quand il était venu la voir. Il lui avait proposé de terminer son entrainement en étant sa Padawan, il ferait d'elle une Jedi consulaire dont le devoir serait de protéger et de transmettre les secrets et les savoirs des Jedi. Évidemment, elle avait dit oui. Elle avait suivi sa formation au Temple, ce qui permettait à son Maître de continuer à assumer ses obligations tout en lui enseignant les fondamentaux du rôle de Jedi consulaire. Bien sûr, il l'avait emmenée sur Ilum pour qu'elle puisse y trouver son cristal et fabriquer son sabre laser mais autrement, ils avaient rarement quitté Coruscant. Même durant la Guerre des Clones elle était le plus souvent restée au Temple, Maître Windu ne pouvant se permettre de quitter la capitale durant ces temps troublés. La jeune femme avait donc suivi une formation atypique qui s'était conclue par son ordination au rang de Chevalier Jedi quatre ans auparavant, un an avant l'avènement de l'Empire.

Cette vie paisible convenait bien à Ann-Mary. Elle avait toujours été solitaire et il lui manquait l'âme aventureuse qui animait la plupart de ses camarades. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que les choses tourneraient ainsi. Que le Chancelier Suprême, à l'origine de la Guerre des Clones, finirait par s'auto-proclamer Empereur amenant terreur et désolation dans toute la galaxie et qu'il ferait massacrer les Jedi par le terrible Ordre 66 donné aux clones qui, jusque-là, se battaient sous les ordres des Chevaliers. La jeune femme savait que sa survie relevait du miracle. Peu de temps avant le début du massacre, elle avait croisé son ancien Maître dans les couloirs du Temple. Il lui avait alors révélé qu'il s'apprêtait à aller affronter Palpatine qu'il savait être le terrible Darth Sidious, le Seigneur Sith qui était à la tête de l'Alliance Séparatiste. Ann-Mary avait tenté de le dissuader mais il était déterminé. Avant de s'en aller, il lui avait confié un ultime secret. Un secret qu'elle portait à présent sur ses épaules et dont le poids commençait à se faire douloureusement sentir.

 _« Maître Yoda savait que le pire était à venir, lui avait-il dit. Alors il m'a demandé de mettre nos Archives en sécurité._

 _\- Les Archives ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites._

 _\- Je les ai déplacées, Ann-Mary. Elles ne sont plus cachées sous la Bibliothèque._

 _\- Parce que c'est là qu'elles étaient ? Je croyais que seuls les Maîtres du Conseil connaissaient ce secret._

 _\- Cela n'a plus d'importance désormais. Le plus important c'est qu'elles soient en sécurité. À l'abri de la folie de Sidious et de ses fidèles._

 _\- Mais, comment avez-vous fait pour les déplacer ? Toutes ces connaissances doivent prendre de la place._

 _\- Oh non, vois-tu elles tiennent à l'intérieur d'un cube de Kyber pur. Nous les avons concentrées dedans il y a quelques années dans l'éventualité d'un déplacement. Nous avions vu juste._

 _\- Un cube, mais…_

 _\- Je n'ai plus le temps pour les question chère Padawan, je dois aller affronter Sidious. Si je ne reviens pas, je veux que tu veilles sur nos connaissances. Je t'ai bien formée et je suis très fière de ce que tu es devenue. Tu es une consulaire exceptionnelle et je sais que tu mèneras cette mission à bien._

 _\- Non._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Déjà parce que vous allez revenir et que vous pourrez mener cette mission vous même. Et ensuite, même si je suis une consulaire, je reste une Jedi. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout._

 _\- Je sais. Mais tu as été formée pour protéger et transmettre nos savoirs. S'il devait nous arriver malheur d'une manière ou d'une autre, il faudra bien que quelqu'un reste pour raconter notre histoire._

 _\- Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça. C'est une responsabilité bien trop lourde._

 _\- Et je suis désolé de te l'imposer. Mais je sais que tu en es capable. À présent, je dois y aller. Je veux que tu ailles te mettre à l'abri sous la Bibliothèque, dans l'ancienne cachette des Archives, et que tu y restes jusqu'à ce que la situation se calme. À ce moment là, tu sortiras et tu partiras pour Jedha._

 _\- Jedha ? La planète de la Ville Sainte ?_

 _\- Parfaitement, j'y ai caché le cube des Archives. Si la Force le veut, je te retrouverai là bas._

 _\- Alors je vous y attendrai._

 _\- Au revoir, Ann-Mary. Que la Force soit avec toi._

 _\- Au revoir Maître. Et à très bientôt. »_

Ann-Mary ne revit jamais Maître Windu. Elle sut alors qu'il avait succombé durant son combat contre Darth Sidious. Quelques instants plus tard, ce dernier lançait l'Ordre 66 et les Jedi mourraient. Cachée dans les sous-sols du Temple, la jeune femme avait senti les signatures de ses amis s'éteindre les unes après les autres. Impuissante, elle avait entendu les Novices hurler dans le Temple envahi par une armée de clones qui n'avaient pas hésité un instant avant de les massacrer. Ils n'étaient que des enfants.

C'est anéantie qu'elle avait pu sortir de sa cachette quelques heures après le drame, quand le Temple avait été déserté. Elle avait pris un starfighter au hasard et, incapable de regarder en arrière, elle s'était enfuie vers Jedha. Il ne lui restait plus rien, la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait encore se raccrocher était la mission que lui avait confiée son Maître. Elle veillerait sur les Archives et s'assurerait que jamais elles ne tombent entre les mains d'un monstre comme l'Empereur Palpatine.

Quatre années déjà que la jeune femme se consacrait à sa mission, quatre ans durant lesquels la culpabilité ne l'avait jamais quittée. Elle aurait dû se battre, tout faire pour tenter de sauver les Novices ou encore pour aider son Maître, au lieu de quoi, elle était restée cachée. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire et qu'elle aurait probablement été tuée comme les autres, au moins elle n'aurait pas eu à vivre avec cette douleur permanente. Elle se disait que c'était son rôle. Qu'en tant que Jedi consulaire, elle se devait de veiller sur les savoirs de l'Ordre, mais tout cela ne l'aidait pas à faire disparaître ses cauchemars. Ce n'est que depuis son entrée dans l'Eglise de la Force qu'elle avait à nouveau l'impression de vivre. Elle avait retrouvé une famille avec laquelle elle partageait énormément de choses et à qui elle pouvait transmettre tout ce qu'elle avait appris durant ses années au Temple. Bien évidemment, à part Lord Tekka qui l'avait immédiatement compris, personne ne savait qu'elle était une Jedi. Ils pensaient juste qu'elle était comme eux et qu'elle croyait en la Force et en ses pouvoirs.

Ann-Mary remonta son sabre laser et le rangea à nouveau. Peut-être que les fidèles de l'Eglise réussiraient à la guérir de ses vieux démons et peut-être qu'elle finirait par faire la paix avec son passé. La présence menaçante de l'Empire l'inquiétait et elle craignait un nouveau drame. _Sauf que cette fois, je me battrai. Je ne les laisserai pas détruire ma vie une seconde fois._

Peu importe ce que l'Empire manigançait, elle ne laisserait ni Jedha, ni l'Eglise et encore moins les Archives aux prises avec ces monstres de cruauté. Elle ferait tout pour l'empêcher. En regardant une dernière fois le ciel étoilé de Jedha, la jeune femme se demanda comment elle pourrait bien réussir à protéger quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait jamais rien eu de spécial, elle n'était même pas une bonne combattante ayant toujours privilégié l'apprentissage théorique au détriment du combat physique. Encore une fois, son esprit la transporta dans les jardins du Temple où elle révisait ses textes en regardant les autres s'entrainer. Elle y vit des boucles sauvages et un sourire carnassier qui, même des années plus tard, continuaient à attirer tout le monde avec la même efficacité redoutable. Elle n'aurait jamais cette sorte de magnétisme qui faisait un leader d'exception. Jamais elle ne brillerait aussi fort que le soleil, un soleil qui illuminait tous ceux qui l'entouraient mais qui, la jeune femme le savait, pouvait tout aussi bien brûler ceux qui osaient l'approcher de trop près. Un soleil qui s'était éteint, qui ne brillait plus depuis bien trop longtemps déjà.

 _Mais qu'est-ce-que tu brillais. Tu brillais tellement qu'on en devenait aveugles. Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé pour que tu cesses du jour au lendemain d'illuminer nos vies ? D'être notre soleil, comme on aimait tellement t'appeler._

 _Il y a des gens qui ont des noms prédestinés. Toi, tu étais destinée à briller aussi fort que le soleil, cette boule de lumière qui t'a donné son nom. Je n'ai qu'un seul regret, que tu n'es pas brillé plus longtemps, El-Solar._


	30. Chapitre 29

~ Espace sauvage, Kidron

Base militaire des Sentinels ~

Il faisait nuit quand le Phoenix entra dans l'atmosphère de Kidron. Depuis le vaisseau, la planète avait l'air d'une jungle dense et profonde dans laquelle il ne ferait pas bon s'aventurer. L'endroit idéal pour cacher une immense base militaire rebelle. Sor amorça leur descente en douceur. La base avait été prévenue de leur arrivée et le sas d'atterrissage devait déjà être ouvert. Plus ils descendaient et s'enfonçaient dans la densité de la jungle et plus le paysage se précisaient. Sous les yeux ébahis de Matylda et d'Emiliana, collées à la baie vitrée du cockpit, plusieurs bâtiments firent leur apparition entre les branches épaisses des arbres. Leur camouflage était parfait, de couleur verte ou brune, ils se fondaient dans la végétation environnante et personne n'aurait pu les voir depuis le ciel. Ils étaient également relativement bas et les jeunes femmes comprirent qu'ils devaient probablement s'enfoncer dans la terre pour créer un important réseau souterrain. Sélène était quant à elle retournée dans sa cabine. Tant que les Sentinels n'avaient pas décidé avec précision de la marche à suivre, Cassiopea avait préféré ne pas prendre de risques.

« On va se poser, prévint Sor alors qu'un sas d'atterrissage se dessinait sous leurs yeux. J'ai l'impression que le comité d'accueil est déjà là.

\- Vous me dégagez tout le monde, intervint Cassiopea. Je ne veux pas d'émeutes autour des filles, elles auront droit à leur cérémonie de bienvenue plus tard. Et comme on est parti sans vraiment expliquer le pourquoi du comment de notre mission, je veux aussi éviter les curieux.

\- Tu restes sur ta position ?, demanda Ivan.

\- Oui. Tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus, ils n'ont pas besoin d'être au courant de tout. Le moins ils en savent, le mieux c'est. Je ne veux pas créer de mouvement de panique autour d'une potentielle arme meurtrière. Donc, tout le monde dehors du sas.

\- Ça marche, Navo mit une paire d'écouteurs et se prépara à passer une comm. Valdez est là, je lui demande de faire place nette. Lui par contre, tu le connais.

\- Je sais, il va rester quoi qu'on lui dise mais c'est pas grave. Quand je suis allée le voir à l'infirmerie avant de partir je lui ai tout raconté, il est au courant.

\- Alors on se pose, asseyez-vous pour l'atterrissage les filles. »

Lentement, le vaisseau s'enfonça dans les entrailles de la base tandis que le sas se refermait derrière eux rendant les bâtiments de la base totalement invisibles. Une fois stationné, Sor coupa le moteur et désactiva toutes les sécurités de l'appareil. Avant de descendre du Phoenix, Cassiopea tenait à faire le point sur la situation.

« Donc, comme je l'ai dit avant, je n'ai pas vraiment expliqué aux Sentinels en quoi consistait notre mission et…

\- Dis plutôt que tu ne leur a rien dit du tout, marmonna Sor.

\- Sor, le réprimanda Cassiopea. Je ne veux pas les inquiéter c'est tout. Tant que je ne suis pas entièrement sûre de savoir à quoi on a à faire je préfère qu'ils restent concentrés sur les affaires en cours.

\- Et là tu vas leur dire quoi ?, demanda Matylda. On n'a pas trouvé ce qu'on cherchait donc il va forcément falloir repartir. Ils vont sûrement vouloir en savoir plus.

\- Je leur en dirai le moins possible, le but n'est pas de leur mentir mais de minimiser un peu la chose tant qu'on reste dans le flou. Une fois qu'on aura mis la main sur les Archives et qu'on en saura plus sur les pouvoirs des cristaux, je leur en dirai plus.

\- Et pour la fille du Général ?, s'inquiéta Emiliana. Elle nous a donné des informations précieuses mais elle reste quand même un problème.

\- Elle a raison, confirma Navo. Quand ils vont savoir qu'on l'a ici avec nous, ça va créer des problèmes. En plus on l'a prise en otage, c'est pas top comme entrée en matière.

\- C'est pas ça qui va le plus les faire flipper, ajouta Ivan. C'est plutôt le risque que représente son illustre paternel.

\- Il va falloir qu'on trouve une solution, acquiesça Cassiopea. Il faut qu'on commence par ça avant de voir pour repêcher cette video. Rassemblez toutes nos affaires avant de descendre, je vais aller discuter un peu avec elle. »

Depuis sa cabine, Sélène attendait avec une certaine appréhension la suite des évènements. Ils avaient atterri depuis quelques minutes déjà et, pour le moment, personne ne semblait bouger dans le vaisseau. La jeune femme redoutait le moment où elle devrait mettre pied à terre. Elle savait que les Sentinels n'accueilleraient pas la nouvelle de sa présence dans leur base avec enthousiasme et qu'ils voudraient se débarrasser d'elle au plus vite pour éviter la menace que représentait son père. Pourtant, Sélène avait déjà pris une décision. Quoi qu'il arrive et quel que soit le sort que les rebelles lui réservaient, elle ne dirait rien. Elle avait vu et entendu de nombreuses choses qui permettraient à l'Empire de faire tomber la milice mais elle refusait de livrer la moindre information à ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle le croyait. Alors que la jeune femme tentait désespérément de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et de prendre une décision, la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit.

« Je peux entrer ?, demanda Cassiopea.

\- Oui, bien sûr. On est arrivé ?

\- On s'est posé, oui. On va débarquer.

\- Et moi ? Je reste ici je suppose.

\- Pourquoi est-ce-que vous voudriez rester ici ?, Cassiopea ria. En plus le vaisseau va partir en révision. Il doit être entièrement vidé.

\- J'ai pensé, répondit timidement Sélène. Que les autres Sentinels ne seraient certainement pas ravis de me voir arriver ici.

\- C'est vrai, opina Cassiopea. Je vais sûrement avoir du mal à leur faire accepter ça, d'autant que votre père a très probablement ignoré mon interdiction de se mettre à votre recherche et qu'il représente donc une menace pour nous. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, personne n'a trouvé notre base mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous sommes à l'abri du pire.

\- Alors je ne peux pas rester là, affirma Sélène. Vous n'avez qu'à me débarquer sur une planète quelconque, le plus loin possible d'ici, et je me débrouillerais.

\- N'importe quoi, Cassiopea fronça les sourcils. Je ne vais pas vous abandonner dans un coin perdu de la galaxie où il pourrait vous arriver n'importe quoi. Non, vous restez ici avec nous le temps qu'on trouve une solution pour votre père et qu'on éclaircisse un peu tous les renseignements que vous nous avez fournis.

\- Et pour vos hommes alors ? Qu'est-ce-que vous allez leur raconter ?

\- La vérité tout simplement. Je vais leur raconter les circonstances de notre rencontre et leur expliquer pourquoi vous devez rester encore un peu avec nous.

\- Et la raison…

\- Ce que vous avez entendu pourrait bien s'avérer capital pour notre mission et nous pourrions avoir besoin de votre aide pour en savoir un peu plus. Enfin, si vous acceptez de nous aider bien évidemment.

\- Je sais pas ce que je pourrais vous dire d'autre, soupira Sélène. Mis à part cette conversation que j'ai surprise, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Kyber ou des Archives. Franchement, je doute de vous être d'une grande utilité.

\- Vous nous avez déjà énormément aidés.

\- Et je ne pourrai pas en faire plus. Il est possible que l'on m'ait menti toute ma vie sur les véritables intentions de l'Empire. Tout ce que je crois savoir n'est probablement rien d'autre qu'un immense tissu de mensonges proférés par les puissants pour nous maintenir à la botte impériale. On nous dit que nous participons à la création d'une galaxie meilleure qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, une galaxie juste et prospère, alors qu'en réalité on ne fait rien d'autre que la conduire à sa perte.

\- La galaxie n'est pas encore perdue. Tant qu'il y aura des hommes et des femmes qui continueront à se battre pour elle, il y aura toujours de l'espoir.

\- Comment faites-vous ? Vous avez participé à la Guerre des Clones, vous avez vu les horreurs dont certains hommes sont capables, des hommes qui nous gouvernent aujourd'hui, et vous continuez à croire en un avenir meilleur.

\- J'imagine que c'est dans mes gènes. J'ai été élevée en tant que Jedi et on nous apprend à toujours croire en l'avenir et à ne jamais douter de la Force et de sa capacité à faire changer les choses. Je ne suis pas non plus idéaliste, je sais que la route sera longue avant d'arriver à une véritable forme de paix dans la galaxie, mais je reste optimiste. Je continuerai à me battre tant que je serais en vie et je sais que les autres Sentinels en feront autant. Je suis une rebelle dans l'âme et, à ce que je sache, les rébellions sont toutes fondées sur l'espoir.

\- Je voudrais penser comme ça mais, après ce que j'ai vu, j'avoue que c'est difficile.

\- C'est normal, vous ignoriez tout du véritable visage de l'Empire et des véritables intentions de Palpatine. En plus, vous avez une très bonne situation sur Coruscant. Vous êtes issue d'une famille influente et vous occupez un poste important que, j'en suis sûre, beaucoup vous envient. Dans ces conditions, vous ne pouviez pas imaginer ce qu'il se tramait vraiment au delà des frontières de la capitale.

\- Je n'ai jamais quitté Coruscant. Mis à part Corulag, ma planète natale, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'autre de toute ma vie. Contrairement à mon père qui lui sait tout de ce qu'il se passe dans la galaxie. Mon père qui me ment depuis des années et qui participe consciemment à la folie destructrice de l'Empereur.

\- Ne lui en voulez pas trop.

\- Vous prenez sa défense ?, demanda Sélène choquée.

\- Bien sûr que non, jamais je ne pourrais défendre un homme comme lui. Mais il reste votre père et je suis sûre qu'il tient à vous.

\- En tout cas il ne le montre pas. Ni lui ni ma mère d'ailleurs, ils sont bien plus préoccupés par leur place dans la société impériale que par leurs enfants. Parfois je me demande même s'ils se souviennent qu'ils en ont.

\- Vous êtes plusieurs ?

\- J'ai un petit frère. Bien plus jeune que moi, il va avoir dix ans l'hiver prochain.

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Dorian. Comme il sera l'héritier du nom Vénusii-Arcadia, mon père lui prépare déjà une grande carrière militaire. Il a fait sa rentrée à l'académie et je ne l'ai plus vu depuis.

\- Votre père met quand même un point d'honneur à assurer vos avenirs, ça veut dire qu'il s'intéresse à vous, non ?

\- Pas vraiment, il cherche surtout à assurer sa propre position. Ma place au Sénat l'arrange bien d'ailleurs, ça lui permet d'avoir de l'influence dans tous les cercles diplomatiques de l'Empire. C'est simple, quand il me contacte ou qu'on se voit, il ne cherche pas à savoir comment je vais la seule chose qui lui importe ce sont les dernières affaires traitées par l'assemblée.

\- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire mais, en assurant sa propre position, il assure également la votre et celle de votre frère. Il a peut-être une drôle de façon de l'exprimer ou de le considérer mais il tient à vous. C'est pour ça que je vous dit de ne pas trop lui en vouloir. Bien sûr il devait savoir que, s'il vous disait quoi que ce soit au sujet des véritables agissements de l'Empire, vous refuseriez de le cautionner ce qui aurait pu compromettre sa situation, mais il savait aussi qu'un tel savoir vous mettrait en danger. Si l'Empereur tient à sa propagande même au sein des plus hautes sphères de l'Etat, c'est pour une bonne raison. Il ne veut pas que tout le monde soit au courant de ce qu'il se passe réellement et je pense qu'il n'apprécie que moyennement quand quelqu'un le découvre.

\- Vous pensez que, d'une certaine manière, mon père voulait me protéger.

\- Je ne dis pas que cette protection ne pouvait pas également servir ses propres intérêts mais oui, je pense qu'il cherchait à assurer votre sécurité.

\- Ça ne change rien à la vérité.

\- Non, rien ne pourra jamais changer ça mais, malgré tout, il reste votre père. Essayez de ne pas l'oublier.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- Parce que moi, je n'en ai jamais eu, ni d'autre famille d'ailleurs. Je pense que, quand on a la chance d'en avoir une, il ne faut pas prendre le risque de la perdre, sur ces mots Cassiopea se leva. Vous pouvez prendre tout le temps qu'il vous faudra pour réfléchir à ce que vous voulez faire. Je vous garanti que vous serez en sécurité ici, mes hommes ne vous feront aucun mal. Nous allons tenter d'en savoir plus sur cette video dont vous nous avez parlé et ensuite, si nous arrivons à trouver une piste solide, nous repartirons à la recherche des Archives. À ce moment-là, si vous le souhaitez, nous organiserons une rencontre avec votre père pour vous permettre de rentrer chez vous. Cependant, si vous ne désirez pas retourner sur Coruscant, je ne vous y obligerais pas. La décision vous appartient totalement.

\- Vous avez été clairs sur le sujet. Si je rentre, je ne pourrais parler à personne de ce que j'ai vu au risque de me retrouver exilée sur une planète hostile ou pire encore. Et puis il y a vous aussi. Tout le monde va vouloir savoir ce que j'ai vu et entendu durant mon séjour à bord de votre vaisseau. Ils ne me lâcheront pas d'une semelle avant d'avoir obtenu ne serait-ce que la moindre parcelle d'information à votre sujet.

\- Effectivement, c'est assez embêtant et je n'y avais pas forcément pensé.

\- Je connais les méthodes impériales dans ce genre de situation. Au Sénat, on nous a déjà présenté des cas de personnes soupçonnées de détenir des informations capitales au sujet de ceux qu'on surnomme les ennemis de la paix. Généralement, c'est à nous de définir les mesures à mettre en place alors je sais exactement ce qui m'attend.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Ils vont commencer par m'interroger en douceur. Ils me mettront en confiance, dans un environnement familier avec des gens que je connais et ils me poseront des questions masquées. Ils feront comme s'ils se soucient de mon bien être suite à ces évènements traumatisants que je viens de vivre alors qu'en réalité ils cherchent juste à me soutirer des information.

\- Vous connaissez vraiment toutes leurs méthodes.

\- Et c'est pour cela que je ne dirai rien du tout. Alors ils passeront à la phase deux, ils me mettront sous surveillance rapprochée constante. « Pour ma sécurité », c'est ce qu'ils diront. Je ne pourrai plus aller nulle part sans être suivie par une demi-douzaine de soldats et quand je serai dans mes appartements privés, ils me colleront une dame de compagnie également à leur service pour surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes.

\- Ça doit être insupportable.

\- Ça l'est. La plupart des gens craquent durant cette phase.

\- J'imagine qu'il y a d'autres phases encore moins agréables après celle-ci.

\- Évidemment, ensuite ils utilisent la force et on ne revoit généralement jamais ceux qui ont subit ce type d'interrogatoire. L'armée par contre, aura obtenu les réponses qu'elle recherchait.

\- Je vais vous parler franchement Sélène. Si vous souhaitez malgré tout rentrer, je m'engage et vous rapatrier saine et sauve sur Coruscant. Mais, en toute honnêteté, je n'ai aucune envie de vous précipiter sciemment dans ce nid de vipères.

\- Et je ne pense pas avoir envie d'y retourner.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez faire alors ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore très sûre mais si vous pensez que je peux encore vous être d'une aide quelconque alors je veux bien essayer de vous aider. Je ne pourrai jamais compenser tout le mal que l'Empire a déjà causé mais si je peux faire quelque chose alors ça sera déjà ça.

\- Comme je l'ai dit à Emiliana, il n'y a pas de petite contribution chez les Sentinels. On accueille tout le monde et toute forme d'aide est la bienvenue.

\- Ils vont quand même tous me haïr.

\- Bien sûr que non, voyons. Je ne dit pas qu'ils ne vont pas être un peu méfiants au début, mais ils ne sont pas méchants. Ils savent très bien qu'on ne choisit pas sa famille et qu'on n'est pas obligé de ressembler aux siens. Je leur dirai que vous nous avez apporté une aide précieuse et que vous allez continuer à le faire.

\- Vous pensez que ça va les convaincre ?

\- C'est vous qui allez les convaincre.

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez dire par là ?

\- Ils verront à votre façon d'agir, de parler ou de vous comporter que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien et qu'ils peuvent vous faire confiance. Chacun se fait sa propre réputation au sein des Sentinels.

\- En tout cas, s'ils réagissent tous comme votre ami twi'lek, je risque de passer un mauvais moment.

\- Ne faites pas trop attention à Sor. Il en impose comme ça et c'est vrai qu'il peut être très dangereux mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il n'a pas eu une vie facile et il se méfie beaucoup des impériaux à cause de certaines vieilles histoires mais vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter, je suis sûre qu'il va vous apprécier avec un peu de temps.

\- J'espère parce qu'il ne me rassure pas vraiment avec son énorme fusil.

\- Ah ça, s'esclaffa Cassiopea. Sa fascination pour les gros calibres et les explosifs est légendaire mais je vous rassure, il ne se promène pas avec dans la base.

\- Tant mieux, c'est tout de même encombrant.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Allez, il est temps de descendre maintenant. J'ai fait dégager le sas, histoire de ne pas vous imposer l'énorme comité d'accueil qui nous attendait à la base.

\- C'est gentil. Je ne me voyais pas faire face à une horde de Sentinels. Mais vous allez tout de même me montrer la base ?

\- Pas toute la base, non. De toute manière, vous ne savez pas où nous sommes et les endroits sécurisés restent inaccessibles à moins de posséder les codes d'accès. Vous ne verrez rien qui pourrait nous compromettre dans le cas où vous décideriez quand même de retourner chez vous.

\- D'accord. Alors je suppose qu'on peut y aller, il va bien falloir que je sorte affronter tout le monde à un moment donné.

\- Détendez-vous, Cassiopea guida Sélène vers la sortie du vaisseau où les attendait déjà le reste de l'équipage. Tout va bien se passer, je gère. »

Cassiopea expliqua rapidement la situation de Sélène à ses amis puis, récupérant toutes leurs affaires, ils entreprirent d'abaisser l'escalier du vaisseau pour enfin mettre pied à terre. Au bas des marches, le sas était effectivement vide comme l'avait exigé Cassiopea. Un seul homme les attendait. La trentaine, il était grand, blond, avait la peau mate et les yeux bleus. Il arborait un sourire ravageur qui aurait probablement fait défaillir bien des femmes. Quand il vit l'équipage descendre, il se détacha du mur où il était adossé pour se rapprocher du vaisseau. Arrivé au pied de l'escalier qui s'arrêtait légèrement au-dessus du sol, il commença par débarrasser Cassiopea du sac qu'elle transportait avant de la saisir à la taille pour la soulever sans effort et la poser à terre.

« Cassiopea, trésor, tu es de plus en plus belle. Comment fais-tu pour accomplir un tel miracle ?

\- Arrêtes ça tout de suite, Wolf, Cassiopea semblait plus amusée que contrariée. Et enlèves tes mains baladeuses de mes hanches. Tes techniques de séduction ne fonctionnent pas sur moi et tu le sais.

\- Je sais, sourit-il en lâchant Cassiopea. Mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

\- Tu es incorrigible, gronda gentiment Cassiopea. Aides plutôt les garçons à vider le Phoenix au lieu de raconter des bêtises.

\- Oui, chef. Files moi cet énorme sac Sor, tu vas finir par t'écrouler sous son poids.

\- Très drôle Valdez, vraiment. Et tu peux te brosser pour que je te laisse t'approcher de ce sac.

\- Laisses-moi deviner, tu y trimballes toutes tes armes lourdes.

\- Évidemment, commenta Navo. Il les traite comme si c'était ses bébés.

\- T'es grave Sor, conclut Wolf.

\- Vous commencez à me gonfler à toujours dire que je suis grave ! Je suis simplement prévoyant. On n'est jamais trop prudent avec les impériaux.

\- Mais oui, mais oui, lui dit Ivan en lui tapotant l'épaule. Ne t'énerves pas.

\- On te charrie c'est tout, ria Wolf. Pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat et… Mais que vois-je ? »

Le regard de Wolf s'était arrêté sur les trois jeunes femmes qui terminaient de descendre les marches. Matylda aidait Emiliana à poser ses affaires tandis que Sélène ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise et ne savait pas quelle conduite adopter.

« Trésor, Wolf s'adressa à nouveau à Cassiopea. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu nous ramenais trois délicieuses créatures.

\- Ne commences pas, le prévint Cassiopea. Les filles, je vous présente Wolf Valdez. Le leader de l'escadron GOLD et un dragueur invétéré. Je vous conseille d'être prudentes, c'est un dangereux prédateur.

\- N'importe quoi. Ne l'écoutez pas, je suis un amour.

\- Ça dépend des jours.

\- Tu es particulièrement méchante avec moi aujourd'hui, trésor, Wolf affichait une moue boudeuse. J'en suis profondément blessé.

\- Tu m'en vois désolée, lui répondit-elle joyeusement.

\- C'est ça, et tu crois que je vais gober ça. Si tu me disais plutôt qui sont ces charmantes demoiselles ?

\- On les a rencontrées en chemin, dans des circonstances parfois particulières mais je t'expliquerai tout en détail plus tard. Donc je te présente Emiliana, Sélène et la blonde c'est Matylda.

\- Mesdemoiselles, c'est un immense plaisir de vous rencontrer, Wolf s'approcha pour donner un baise-main à chacune. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue chez les Sentinels et je vous promets de tout faire pour rendre votre séjour le plus agréable possible. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez surtout pas à me demander. Je suis votre serviteur.

\- Tu en fais un peu trop là, Valdez, Sor'Leku se retenait de rire. Je crois qu'elles n'arrivent pas à te prendre au sérieux.

\- Je suis juste galant, un mot que tu ne connais pas. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais les autres sont surexcités à l'idée de vous revoir et j'ai eu un mal fou à les mettre dehors alors je suppose qu'ils sont tous agglutinés dans le hall principal entrain de vous attendre. J'espère que tu leur a préparé un bon discours, Cass parce qu'ils veulent tout savoir.

\- Étant donné qu'on ne sait pas tout nous même, ils ne risquent pas de tout savoir. Je ne change pas mes plans et je reste sur l'histoire que je leur ai racontée avant de partir.

\- Je m'en doutais. Mais moi je veux tout savoir.

\- Je sais. De toute façon je vais faire passer un communiqué dans les hauts-parleurs. Je ne donne pas de conférence maintenant, avec tout ce qu'on vient de traverser on a besoin de repos et de faire le point. Je convoque tout le monde pour ce soir à l'heure du dîner. D'ici là, on aura déjà recentré un peu tout ça.

\- Ça marche. Du coup, je suppose qu'on passe par derrière pour ne pas se retrouver face aux troupes et qu'on monte direct à l'observatoire pour faire un débriefe.

\- Carrément, enchaina Navo. Il s'est passé tellement de choses ces derniers jours, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer. Il faut qu'on te raconte.

\- J'espère bien ! Je veux savoir comment vous avez rencontré mesdemoiselles et ce qu'il en est de ces fameux cristaux.

\- On y va, s'impatienta Cassiopea. On ne va pas rester dans ce sas éternellement et je vous rappelle qu'on a encore du boulot.

\- C'est parti, Wolf récupéra le sac de Cassiopea avant elle et ouvrit la marche. Qui m'aime me suive, je t'attends trésor.

\- Trésor ?, souffla Matylda hilare à Cassiopea alors que toute la troupe suivait Wolf.

\- Je te raconterai. »


	31. Chapitre 30

Les filles avaient du mal à en croire leurs yeux. Même s'ils ne passaient pas par les passages fréquentés, elles avaient quand même un bon aperçu de la base des Sentinels. Le bâtiment principal dans lequel ils se trouvaient était immense et Ivan était entrain de leur expliquer que plusieurs bâtiments annexes y étaient reliés. Ils mirent longtemps à rejoindre l'observatoire, ils se faisaient arrêter par tous les Sentinels qu'ils croisaient. Tous voulaient saluer Cassiopea et lui demander des nouvelles de leur dernière mission. La jeune femme restait ferme et leur répétait à tous qu'une conférence aurait lieu le soir même. Ils étaient également enchantés à l'idée d'accueillir des nouvelles recrues et promirent aux filles une très belle fête d'intégration.

Matylda et Emiliana étaient aux anges et ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Tout ce qu'elles voyaient les émerveillaient et elles étaient impressionnées par la gentillesse des gens qu'ils croisaient. Sélène quant à elle était toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Évidemment, personne ne savait qui elle était et tous la prenaient pour une nouvelle recrue au même titre que les autres. Cette situation l'embarrassait et elle craignait leur réaction quand ils découvriraient la vérité.

« Détendez-vous, lui glissa Cassiopea. On dirait que vous allez exploser.

\- C'est un peu l'impression que j'ai figurez-vous. Tout le monde est si gentil, ils sont si accueillants et ils ont l'air ravis d'avoir de nouvelles recrues. Comment croyez-vous qu'ils vont réagir quand ils sauront la vérité ?

\- Vous voulez dire quand ils sauront que vous avez découvert ce dont l'Empire est capable, et par l'Empire j'inclus également votre père, que vous ne pouvez pas supporter ça et que vous avez donc décidé de rester un peu avec nous et de nous aider en nous donnant des informations capitales pour notre mission. Le tout, j'ai oublié de le préciser, après que je vous ai rudement kidnappée ce qui est contraire à toutes les valeurs que je tente de leur transmettre.

\- Je dois admettre que, présenté comme ça, ça n'a pas l'air si horrible.

\- Et c'est exactement comme ça que je vais leur présenter. Maintenant, arrêtez de paniquer on est arrivé. »

Effectivement, Sor venait de pousser une immense porte vitrée qui menait sur un observatoire gigantesque. Entièrement vitrée, la pièce offrait une vue imprenable sur la base des Sentinels et sur la vie qui y grouillait. Au-delà, le paysage qu'offrait la jungle était à couper le souffle.

« Mettez-vous à l'aise les filles, Cassiopea se débarrassa de ses affaires et de ses armes. On vous montrera vos quartiers plus tard mais pour l'instant faites comme chez vous ici. »

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une grande table de conférence et le reste était organisé en divers espaces au utilités variées. D'un côté se trouvait un laboratoire scientifique où l'on devinait des expériences en cours, de l'autre des ordinateurs ultra-performants étaient alignés. Il y avait également un espace détente avec canapés et holocrans où les Sentinels ne tardèrent pas à se laisser tomber. D'abord un peu timides, les filles finirent par les rejoindre.

« Alors, demanda Wolf. Je veux tout savoir. Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés et ce que vous avez découvert.

\- Pour être honnête, soupira Cassiopea. On n'a pas découvert grand-chose. Les Archives ont été déplacées il y a plusieurs années et on s'est retrouvé devant une salle vide.

\- Merde. On n'est pas plus avancés alors.

\- Et encore, ajouta Sor affalé dans un canapé. Tu ne connais pas les détails croustillants de l'histoire.

\- Racontez-moi, je suis tout ouïe. »

Wolf écouta attentivement tout ce que ses amis lui racontèrent. Chacun ajoutait ses anecdotes et, comme Wolf voulait connaître les moindres détails de leurs aventures, ils discutèrent durant plusieurs heures. Le jeune homme était particulièrement intrigué par la disparition des Archives et il s'était indigné en apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé sur Caamas. L'histoire de Sélène ne sembla pas lui plaire au premier abord mais, une fois qu'il eut pris connaissance des détails, il rassura la jeune femme en lui promettant un bon séjour parmi les Sentinels.

« Et donc ce type est aussi à la recherche des Archives ?

\- Si c'est bien lui le dénommé Darth Hell, alors oui. Et franchement, c'est pas le genre de type que tu apprécies d'avoir comme adversaire.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas lui, suggéra Sélène. J'ai entendu ce nom mais je ne sais pas du tout de qui il s'agit, je ne l'avais jamais entendu auparavant.

\- Évidemment que c'est lui, affirma Cassiopea. J'en suis absolument certaine.

\- D'ailleurs, réagit soudain Navo. En parlant de lui, il faut aussi qu'on éclaircisse ces drôles de symptômes que tu as quand ce type est dans les parages.

\- Des symptômes, s'inquiéta immédiatement Wolf. Quels symptômes ?

\- C'est rien, le rassura Cassiopea. Une espèce de réaction instantanée à sa signature quand il est dans les parages.

\- Ce n'est pas rien, objecta Ivan. Tu nous a dit que ça ne t'étais jamais arrivé avant et que ce n'était pas normal. Il faut qu'on creuse cette histoire.

\- Vous ne creuserez rien du tout, répondit fermement Cassiopea. Cette affaire ne regarde que moi et je dois l'éclaircir toute seule. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui compte, ce sont les Archives et les complots de l'Empire. Le reste est subsidiaire.

\- Mais, tenta Navo.

\- Non, lui dit gentiment Cassiopea. Je réglerai ça toute seule. En attendant, on a plus important à faire.

\- Bon, si je résume, dit Wolf. Les Jedi ont déplacé les Archives avant l'avènement de l'Empire pour les mettre en sécurité mais on ne sait pas où. Il y a apparement une vidéo de surveillance quelque part qui pourrait nous aider à les localiser mais un Seigneur Sith archi-dangereux les cherche aussi et pourrait bien avoir une longueur d'avance sur nous.

\- En gros c'est ça.

\- Vous avez vraiment le don pour vous mettre dans des situations foireuses.

\- M'en parle pas, on s'est déjà tapé les égouts de Coruscant, soupira Sor.

\- Je veux entendre cette histoire.

\- Ce soir pendant la fête, c'est le meilleur moment pour les histoires drôles.

\- Une fête ? Quelle fête ?, demanda Matylda.

\- Et bien, Wolf s'approcha d'elle et lui adressa un charmant sourire. On a deux évènements à fêter aujourd'hui. Déjà, le retour de notre vénérée patronne, ne me regarde pas comme ça trésor, et ensuite l'arrivée de trois nouvelles recrues.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que, intervint Sélène.

\- Bien sûr que vous êtes une nouvelle recrue. Vous nous avez donné des infos ultra importantes et vous êtes encore là avec nous pour apporter votre aide. Pour moi, c'est la définition d'une nouvelle recrue.

\- Si vous le dites.

\- Et donc, j'organise toujours une super soirée d'inté pour les nouveaux. Et comme vous êtes trois, celle de ce soir promet d'être extra.

\- Ça va tout déchirer, confirma Sor. Vous allez vous éclater.

\- Cassiopea m'a dit que vous aviez toujours un tas d'histoires à raconter lors de ces soirées, dit Matylda.

\- Évidemment, sourit Navo. Je t'ai dit que Sor adorait parler de ses activités dans la piraterie.

\- Je vais vous épater avec les récits de mes exploits passés !

\- On n'en doute pas, dit Cassiopea. Je te laisse organiser ça, Wolf. Je pense qu'on a tous besoin de se changer un peu les idées avant de repartir en mission. On commencera notre enquête demain et, avec un peu de chance, on pourra repartir avant la fin de la semaine. D'ici là, ça va nous faire du bien de nous retrouver un peu à la maison.

\- Cass à raison, les derniers jours ont été éprouvants.

\- Je vais vous laisser, dit la jeune femme en se levant. Je vais conduire les filles à leurs quartiers et ensuite je vais préparer la conférence de ce soir, il faut que je sois convaincante.

\- Ça marche, on se voit plus tard alors.

\- À toute à l'heure, venez les filles on y va. »

Cassiopea emmena les trois jeunes femmes dans un nouveau dédale de couloirs jusqu'à atteindre une passerelle menant du bâtiment principal à un autre voisin. Celui-ci semblait constitué de plusieurs bulles en suspension assemblées les unes aux autres et, à travers les parois vitrées, les jeunes femmes voyaient des scènes de la vie quotidienne se dérouler. Un grand marché aux étales multiples et bondés occupait l'entièreté d'une des bulles tandis que dans une autre, on voyait des gens s'entrainer sur les tapis d'une salle de sport.

« C'est incroyable, souffla Sélène ébahie. On dirait une ville.

\- Bienvenue chez nous, s'exclama Cassiopea. Je vous ferai une visite guidée des lieux mais on va d'abord vous installer. Vous pourrez poser vos affaires et on s'occupera de vous trouver une garde-robe, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Sélène.

\- C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je n'ai rien avec moi, même la tenue que je porte est à vous.

\- Elle vous va bien, dit Cassiopea. Et puis on fait la même taille alors ça ne pose aucun problème. Mais on va quand même essayer de vous trouver un nécessaire de base.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Et donc là on va où ?, demanda Emiliana. Chaque bulle à son utilité c'est ça ?

\- Tout à fait. Et derrière il y a les bulles d'habitation.

\- C'est génial, s'extasia Matylda. Et on va habiter là bas alors.

\- Évidemment, comme tout le monde. Quand on fait partie des Sentinels, on vit avec les Sentinels. »

La passerelle menait directement vers ce qui semblait être la bulle principale de la structure. L'intérieur ressemblait à une grande galerie avec de multiples escaliers roulant menant aux autres bulles. Un grand centre commercial se trouvait également au rez-de-chaussée.

« Comment vous faites pour vous approvisionner comme ça ?, s'intéressa Emiliana. Nous on galère tous les jours sur Caamas.

\- Ça n'a pas été facile au début, lui répondit Cassiopea tandis qu'elle les menait vers l'un des escaliers. Quand on était peu nombreux on se débrouillait comme on pouvait mais quand les troupes on commencé à grossir il a bien fallu qu'on trouve une solution.

\- Et vous avez fait comment ?, demanda Matylda.

\- Les Sentinels viennent des quatre coins de la galaxie, la plupart on rejoint la milice après qu'on soit venu en aide à leur planète et, en retour, ils nous apportent leur soutien. Que ce soit financièrement, niveau armement ou même pour tout ce qui est denrées, on reçoit de l'aide de partout.

\- C'est incroyable un tel engouement, s'émerveilla Emiliana. Ça donne vraiment envie de faire partie de la milice.

\- J'ignorais que c'était aussi énorme, s'étonna encore Sélène en regardant autour d'elle. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'on raconte sur vous sur Coruscant.

\- Il va quand même falloir que vous me racontiez tout ça.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Toutes les rumeurs qui circulent sur nous dans la capitale. Avec les garçons on fait des concours.

\- Des concours ?, demanda Matylda incrédule.

\- Oui, celui qui emmagasine le plus grand nombre de rumeurs foireuses à son sujet à gagné. Pour l'instant, je suis en tête du classement mais Sor commence à me rattraper. Donc j'aimerais bien savoir ce que les impériaux ont pu inventer sur moi ces derniers temps, histoire de récupérer un peu d'avance sur lui.

\- C'est excellent, pouffa Emiliana. Je me demande bien ce qu'on raconte sur vous.

\- On vous fera un petit résumé ce soir pendant la fête, Navo déteste quand on fait ça mais vous verrez que c'est plutôt drôle.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai déjà entendu certaines choses assez invraisemblables à votre sujet, se remémora Sélène. Je me suis toujours demandée si tout ça pouvait être possible.

\- Vous verrez qu'ils en sortent des belles parfois.

\- J'imagine bien. Quand je vois tout ça, je me dis qu'ils sont vraiment prêts à tout pour faire passer leur propagande.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée. »

Arrivées au sommet de la bulle principale, Cassiopea ouvrit une nouvelle porte qui menait sur un pont en verre suspendu plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol. Autour d'elles, la jungle verdoyante les cachait à la vue de touts ceux qui pourraient passer dans le ciel. Personne n'aurait pu se douter que cette planète abritait le plus grand centre de rébellion de la galaxie.

Au bout du pont se trouvaient les bulles d'habitation dont avait parlé Cassiopea. Elles étaient reliées les unes aux autres tout en restant indépendantes et la jeune femme les mena vers l'entrée de la première.

« Alors, Cassiopea les regarda. Je peux vous proposer plusieurs options. Comme nous avons assez de quartiers libres je peux, soit vous mettre chacune dans un petit appartement d'une à deux pièces ou alors vous en donner un bien plus grand et vous y faites une collocation. C'est comme vous voulez.

\- La collocation c'est une bonne idée, non, suggéra Emiliana en regardant Matylda. Comme on vient d'arriver et qu'on ne connait personne ici, on se sentira moins seule.

\- Pourquoi pas, approuva Matylda. Je ne me verrais pas vivre seule de toute façon.

\- Peut-être, glissa Sélène. Peut-être que je devrais prendre mon propre appartement. Je doute fort que vous vouliez cohabiter avec moi.

\- N'importe quoi, s'exclama Matylda. Pourquoi vous voudriez rester toute seule ?

\- Je suis d'accord, ajouta Emiliana. En plus, vu la situation, vous serez plus à l'aise avec des gens que vous connaissez au moins un peu.

\- N'empêche, je reste une impériale comme vous dites.

\- Et alors ?, continua Matylda. Vous êtes ici avec nous et vous allez nous aider n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Alors il n'y a pas de mais. On est ici pour les mêmes raisons toutes les trois, comprendre ce que manigance l'Empire et empêcher une catastrophe supplémentaire de s'abattre sur la galaxie. Bon, Emiliana et moi on veut aussi accessoirement changer de vie mais peu importe. Même si vous décidez de rentrer chez vous dans quelques temps, c'est l'instant présent qui compte et, en l'occurrence, on est toutes dans le même bateau. »

Cassiopea observait, amusée, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle avait volontairement suggéré la collocation aux trois jeunes femmes pour pouvoir analyser leurs réactions. Comme elle s'y attendait, Sélène restait un peu en retrait et réticente à cette idée alors que les deux autres enchaînaient les arguments pour tenter de la convaincre. Cassiopea en était sûre, les trois jeunes femmes étaient faites pour s'entendre. Même si Sélène était encore persuadée de ne pas être la bienvenue parmi les Sentinels, elle changerait d'avis rapidement au contact de Matylda et Emiliana. Ces deux-là avaient une âme de Sentinels, Cassiopea avait appris à reconnaître cela chez les gens au fil des ans. Elles faisaient partie de ces personnes prêtes à tout laisser derrière elles pour partir défendre une cause qui les dépassait et ce, qu'elles qu'en soient les conséquences. Sélène aussi était comme ça, elle l'ignorait peut-être encore mais Cassiopea avait bien vu dans son regard qu'elle ne supportait pas les injustices. Malgré son éducation strictement impériale, la jeune femme était dotée d'un profond sens de l'honneur qui l'empêcherait toujours de cautionner des actes aussi immondes que ceux perpétrés par l'Empire. Alors que Sélène finit enfin par accepter l'offre de collocation, Cassiopea sourit. Elle venait d'assister à la naissance d'une belle amitié.

« Alors, demanda Emiliana ravie. Où est notre appartement ?

\- On y va, répondit Cassiopea en riant. C'est par ici. »

Comme elles étaient trois et qu'il leur fallait un logement spacieux, Cassiopea les conduisit vers une petite bulle qui n'abritait qu'un seul appartement contrairement à certains plus gros modèles qui en contenaient plusieurs. La jeune femme utilisa une carte magnétique plate pour déverrouiller la porte et laissa entrer les trois locatrices. L'appartement présentait tout le confort dont l'on pouvait rêver. Un petit couloir d'entrée menait directement à une vaste pièce principale à la décoration chaleureuse. Des tapis jonchaient le sol et deux grands canapés ornés de coussins aux couleurs chaudes faisaient face à un énorme holocran. La pièce était totalement vitrée et offrait une vue magnifique sur la jungle et sur les bulles environnantes. Évidemment, personne ne pouvait voir à l'intérieur, les vitres étant teintées à l'extérieur de la bulle. Après avoir posé leurs affaires, les trois jeunes femmes suivirent Cassiopea qui leur fit visiter le reste des lieux. Elles découvrirent une cuisine toute équipée, une salle de bain avec baignoire devant laquelle s'extasia Emiliana et quatre chambres de taille identique mais aux décorations et aux styles variées.

« Je vous laisse choisir vos chambres, dit Cassiopea tandis qu'elles regagnaient le salon. Installez-vous confortablement et reposez-vous bien avant ce soir. On viendra vous chercher pour la conférence.

\- On doit aussi y assister ?, demanda Emiliana.

\- Bien sûr, surtout que je dois vous présenter à tout le monde. C'est comme ça que ça marche quand on accueille des nouveaux membres à la base.

\- Et tu vas leur raconter quoi finalement ?, s'enquit Matylda.

\- Pour être franche, Cassiopea s'assit sur les coussins et les autres l'imitèrent. Je ne sais pas encore exactement. Sûrement qu'on a détecté des activités suspectes dans les rangs impériaux, qu'on ne connait pas encore l'origine ou le but de ces agissements et qu'on va chercher à en savoir plus.

\- Tu ne leur dit rien pour le Kyber ?

\- Je leur en ai rapidement parlé avant de partir. Je ne suis pas rentrée dans les détails, je leur ai dit que c'est une pierre très ancienne qui se trouve dans des mines particulières et qu'on en a trouvé dans un cargo impérial. Je n'ai pas mentionné les Jedi ni quoi que ce soit du genre.

\- Je pense que ça vaut mieux, intervint Sélène. On ne sait pas nous même ce qu'il se trame vraiment, même si j'ai entendu parlé d'un réacteur ça ne veut rien dire tant qu'on n'en saura pas plus.

\- Exactement et je ne veux surtout pas mentionner les Archives. Je veux qu'on reste le plus discret possible sur le sujet et pour ça il faut que seul un minimum de personnes soit au courant. Pour ce qui est des pouvoirs des cristaux, du moins de ce que j'en sais déjà, je préfère aussi me taire. S'ils savent ce que les Jedi en faisaient, ça suffira à les faire paniquer sur l'utilité que l'Empire peut leur avoir trouvée.

\- Donc il faut rester assez vague, conclut Matylda.

\- C'est ça. Vague mais convaincant.

\- Sinon ils vont se douter que tu leur caches quelque chose.

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils s'en douteront de toute façon. Mais si je suis suffisamment convaincante, ils n'auront quand même rien n'a redire sur la question.

\- Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place, souffla Emiliana. Ça doit être épuisant de diriger toute cette organisation et de devoir gérer tous les problèmes.

\- C'est vrai que ça demande beaucoup de temps et d'attention mais j'aime ça. C'est la vie que j'ai choisie et, même si je n'aurais jamais imaginé que les -Sentinels prendraient tellement d'ampleur, j'aime cette milice et je ferai toujours tout mon possible pour la diriger au mieux.

\- Je suis sûre que tu es formidable, affirma Matylda. Tu as un don pour ça.

\- Je pense aussi que vous avez été élevée pour ça, ajouta Sélène. Je sais que les Jedi étaient formés depuis leur plus tendre enfance à devenir des leader d'exception.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai appris très tôt à commander une armée, j'avais tout juste quinze ans la première fois qu'on m'a mise à la tête d'un bataillon entier de clones pendant la guerre.

\- Je me serais enfuie en courant, affirma Emiliana provoquant un fou-rire de la part de ses amies.

\- Je pense que je n'aurais pas été bien non plus, approuva Sélène. Mais on n'a pas eu votre éducation alors on ne peut pas comprendre.

\- C'était un monde à part, acquiesça Cassiopea. Mais, je viens de remarquer, peut-être qu'on pourrait arrêter le vouvoiement maintenant.

\- C'est vrai que ça va faire bizarre, confirma Matylda. Surtout qu'on va vivre ensemble toutes les trois.

\- D'accord, accepta Sélène. C'est vrai que ça sera plus agréable. À ce propos, tout le monde loge dans ces bulles ? Où est-ce-que les plus hauts gradés sont ailleurs ?

\- C'est vrai ça, tu habites où toi ?

\- J'ai mes quartiers dans le bâtiment principal. Vous savez l'observatoire de tout à l'heure, et bien il est directement relié à mes appartements privés.

\- Tu vis là haut ?, s'extasia encore une fois Emiliana. Mais c'est génial !

\- J'ai surtout une vue d'ensemble sur la base et un point de mire parfait sur ce qu'il se passe au dessus de nous. En cas d'incursion impériale dans la zone, je serais probablement la première au courant.

\- C'est pratique, opina Sélène. Et les autres ? Ils vivent aussi dans le bâtiment principal ?

\- Non, ils sont là. Ce n'est pas leur genre de se placer au-dessus des autres, même si hiérarchiquement ils le sont. Ils préfèrent vivre dans les mêmes conditions que tout le monde. Et puis, Sor et Wolf aiment être au cœur de l'action comme ils le disent si bien.

\- En parlant de ce Wolf, enchaina immédiatement Sélène. C'est un sacré spécimen.

\- Je suis d'accord, gloussa Emiliana. Tu ne plaisantes pas quand tu le traites de prédateur. Vous avez vu comme il a collé Matylda ?

\- C'est vrai, continua Sélène en riant également. On aurait dit qu'il voulait la dévorer toute crue. Après, je ne nie pas le fait que c'est un très bel homme mais il en profite un peu trop je trouve.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, rouspéta Matylda. Et puis, ce n'est pas moi qu'il appelle trésor.

\- J'avais presque oublié ce détail, s'exclama Emiliana. Comme ça se fait Cassiopea ?

\- Et il était assez entreprenant aussi, ajouta Sélène. Je ne l'aurais pas laissé me porter comme ça, il ne voulait plus te lâcher.

\- Wolf est un grand séducteur, expliqua Cassiopea. Il aime les femmes et c'est un collectionneur. Comme tu l'as dit, il est très séduisant, il le sait et il n'hésite pas à s'en servir.

\- Mais c'est quand même quelqu'un de bien, n'est-ce-pas ?, compris Emiliana.

\- Il n'a pas eu une vie facile et il a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves avant d'arriver chez nous. C'est quelqu'un de fondamentalement bon et loyal, il n'hésitera jamais à mettre sa vie en danger pour sauver celles de ceux qui lui sont chers. On n'en fait plus beaucoup des hommes comme lui.

\- C'est vrai que c'est rare dans le monde actuel, approuva Matylda. Mais ça n'explique toujours pas le trésor !

\- On est d'accord, approuvèrent Sélène et Emiliana. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Disons qu'il a pris l'habitude de m'appeler comme ça il y a un moment déjà et qu'il ne veut plus lâcher le surnom. Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

\- Crache le morceau, dit Matylda.

\- Okay, soupira Cassiopea. On a eu une histoire il y a quelques années et il a gardé certaines habitudes.

\- Je le savais !

\- Je m'en doutais aussi, ajouta Sélène.

\- Mais vous n'êtes plus ensemble, s'étonna Emiliana. Tu as dit que c'était quelqu'un de très bien pourtant. Et c'est vrai qu'il est superbe.

\- C'est mon meilleur ami, expliqua Cassiopea. Du moins ce qui s'en rapproche le plus. Ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux entre nous et tout ce qu'il fait, comme m'appeler trésor où me draguer ouvertement, c'est plus un jeu entre nous qu'autre chose. Je l'adore et c'est réciproque mais ça s'arrête là.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu entends pas ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un meilleur ami ?, demanda Emiliana confuse. On le sait quand quelqu'un est assez spécial pour être plus que juste un ami mais un meilleur ami. Ça a toujours été une évidence avec Diane.

\- C'était une évidence pour moi aussi, dit doucement Cassiopea. J'avais huit ans quand j'ai rencontré mon meilleur ami.

\- Et qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda Matylda qui connaissait malheureusement déjà la réponse.

\- Je l'ai perdu. Pour toujours.

\- Oh mon Dieu, souffla Sélène. Il est mort ?

\- C'est horrible, dit Emiliana.

\- Wolf lui ressemble en un sens. Pas pour ce qui est du côté dragueur, mais pour le reste. Ils ont tous les deux ce même sens accru du devoir et cette tendance à l'abnégation totale quand il s'agit de ceux qu'ils aiment. Alors, je pense que je peux dire que Wolf est mon meilleur ami, mais j'ai encore du mal à employer ce terme pour quelqu'un d'autre.

\- C'est normal, dit Matylda. Et puis, je suis sûre qu'il le sait.

\- Bien sûr. Je lui ai tout raconté. C'est sûrement la personne qui en sait le plus sur moi et sur mon passé. Plus encore que Sor, Navo ou Ivan.

\- Ça se voit que vous êtes très proches, dit Sélène. Même si je me suis plutôt imaginée que vous étiez ensemble, ajouta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Moi aussi, dit Emiliana. Surtout quand il t'a soulevée.

\- C'est son truc. Il drague tout ce qui bouge mais je reste sa cible préférée. Faites attention quand même, il adore les nouvelles.

\- Surtout les nouvelles blondes, ricana Emiliana.

\- Pourquoi moi ?, s'indigna Matylda.

\- Je suis d'accord, sourit Cassiopea. Je crois que tu lui as clairement tapé dans l'oeil.

\- En tout cas, continua Emiliana. Son numéro de charme ne marchera pas sur moi. Je n'aime pas vraiment les hommes à femmes, ce n'est pas mon truc.

\- Moi non plus, renchérit Sélène. Même s'il est vraiment beau.

\- C'est vrai, mais même physiquement il n'est pas mon genre. Je préfère les hommes un peu plus exotiques, il a un peu trop le look du prince charmant à mon goût.

\- Voilà qui est intéressant, intervint Cassiopea. Quel genre d'exotisme ? On reste quand même dans l'humain je suppose.

\- Euh oui quand même, ria Emiliana. Non, rien d'exceptionnel je les aime bien avec la peau un peu plus foncée, c'est tout.

\- Comme Ivan ?, taquina Matylda pour se venger. Il est plutôt exotique lui.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est assez mystique, confirma Sélène.

\- Et encore, dit Cassiopea. Le mot est faible. Il est encore plus axé sur la Force que moi.

Comment ça se fait ?, demanda Emiliana.

\- Il a certaines prédispositions. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de vous raconter ça, il choisira lui-même ce dont il voudra vous parler. Et d'ailleurs, en parlant d'Ivan, il va probablement m'assassiner si je ne me dépêche pas.

\- Ah bon pourquoi ?, demanda Sélène.

\- Il est très stressé par toute cette affaire de conférence et de dissimulation de la vérité aux troupes. Si je ne prépare pas un discours précis sur la question qu'il aura relu et approuvé, je vais me faire incendier.

\- Il est pointilleux dis donc, dit Sélène admirative.

\- Toujours, parfois même à l'extrême. Allez, Cassiopea se leva. J'aurais adoré rester mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Comme dit, quelqu'un viendra vous chercher tout à l'heure pour votre présentation officielle au reste de la troupe. Après, on aura toute la soirée pour continuer à discuter et pour faire plus amplement connaissance. En attendant, faites comme chez vous et s'il y a quoi que ce soit vous pouvez m'appeler. Mon numéro de comm est enregistré dans le répertoire de l'holocran.

\- D'accord, alors à toute à l'heure, les trois jeunes femmes accompagnèrent Cassiopea à la porte.

\- Reposez-vous et détendez-vous, tout se passera très bien. »


	32. Chapitre 31

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est supposées porter pour ce genre d'évènement ?, demanda Matylda le nez plongé dans sa valise. »

Cassiopea avait laissé les trois jeunes femmes seules plusieurs heures auparavant. Elles avaient commencé par s'installer dans les chambres avant d'explorer le reste de l'appartement. Tout le confort nécessaire y avait été installé au préalable. Même les placards de la cuisine étaient déjà remplis et elles avaient pu se préparer un bon repas. Ensuite, elles avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi à discuter, à se raconter leurs vies pour apprendre à se connaître. Elles avaient longuement parlé de leurs origines et de leurs familles avant de bifurquer sur le sujet des Archives et de la mission à venir. Toutes espéraient qu'ils en sauraient bientôt plus et qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à découvrir ce que l'Empire manigançait. Les heures défilèrent sans qu'elles aient le temps de les voir passer et, bientôt, le soleil entamait déjà sa descente derrière les arbres de Kidron.

Comme elles savaient que la conférence devait avoir lieu dans la soirée, les trois amies décidèrent qu'il était temps pour elles de se préparer. D'où le problème qu'expérimentait Matylda. En quittant Tatooine, elle avait pris soin d'emporter avec elle toutes sortes de vêtements, sachant qu'elle partait pour une durée indéterminée elle avait préférée être prévoyante. Il en allait de même pour Emiliana qui avait préparé ses bagages avec soin mais aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne savait qu'elle tenue adopter pour la soirée à venir. Il allait de soi qu'il fallait être présentable pour la conférence mais celle-ci serait suivie d'une soirée et d'une nuit de festivités qui ne nécessitait pas le même dress-code. D'ordinaire, ni l'une ni l'autre ne se serait souciée à ce point de son apparence mais elles voulaient absolument faire bonne impression lors de leur présentation officielle aux Sentinels.

Sélène, qui n'avait quant à elle pas eu l'occasion d'emporter quoi que ce soit avec elle, n'en menait pas large non plus. Complètement désemparée, elle tournait en rond dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à ouvrir la grande armoire qui s'y trouvait.

« Euh, les filles ?, appela-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, répondit Emiliana.

\- Mon armoire est pleine de vêtements.

\- Quoi ?, Emiliana et Matylda arrivèrent dans la chambre.

\- Regardez, il y a tout là dedans. »

Effectivement, l'armoire de Sélène regorgeait de vêtements en tous genres. Il y avait des tenues de ville, des tenues de soirées mais également des vêtements de camouflage, des ensembles de vêtements de sport et des combinaisons de vol. Après vérification, il s'avéra que les trois chambres étaient toutes équipées d'une garde-robe similaire. Les styles vestimentaires étaient différents mais le principe restait le même.

« Cassiopea a pensé à tout, compris Emiliana. Elle a fait préparer l'appartement avant notre arrivée.

\- Mais, Sélène était estomaquée. Comment est-ce-qu'elle savait qu'on habiterait ici ? Elle nous a proposé de prendre un appartement chacune.

\- Elle savait qu'on te convaincrait de choisir la collocation, expliqua Matylda. Ou du moins, elle savait que moi je le ferais. Je crois qu'elle commence à bien me connaître.

\- Ou alors c'est son sixième sens Jedi qui lui a dit, suggéra Emiliana.

\- C'est aussi possible, approuva Sélène. Je ne suis pas une experte en Jedi mais il m'est arrivé d'en croiser quand je faisais mes études du temps de la République. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'ils avaient une aura particulière.

\- Je ne pourrais pas dire, je n'en avais jamais vu en vrai avant Cassiopea, dit Matylda. J'ai lu des centaines d'histoires et de romans à leur sujet mais c'est tout.

\- Moi je ne les ai vus que de loin pendant la Guerre des Clones quand ils sont venus pour nous prêter main forte. Je ne sais pas non plus grand chose à leur sujet, ajouta Emiliana.

\- En tout cas, Matylda pris une jolie robe rouge dans l'armoire de Sélène. Je pense que le problème vestimentaire de ce soir est résolu. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut là-dedans. Tu devrais mettre celle-là.

\- Tu crois ?, demanda Sélène dubitative en regardant la robe. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça m'aille. J'ai l'habitude de porter des tenues officielles, pas ce genre de jolies choses.

\- Le rouge te va bien, confirma Emiliana. Je suis d'accord, tu devrais la porter.

\- Je vais peut-être la mettre alors. Vous devez aussi choisir quelque chose.

\- Je suis sûre qu'on va trouver. »

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux trois jeunes femmes pour se préparer après la découverte de leurs gardes-robes respectives. Et, quand on vint toquer à leur porte, elles étaient fin prêtes. Quand Matylda ouvrit, elle trouva Navo qui les attendait.

« Je vois que vous avez trouvé les petits cadeaux de bienvenue qu'on vous a préparé.

\- C'est très gentil, mais il ne fallait pas.

\- Bien sûr que si voyons. Et de toute manière, il fallait qu'on fournisse Sélène comme elle n'a pas pu emporter quoi que ce soit. C'est Xena qui a sélectionné les tenues, c'est une vraie fashion-victime.

\- J'ai vu qu'il y a même des tenues de vol et de combat.

\- C'est normal, renchérit Matylda. Cassiopea m'a dit qu'on allait suivre une formation de Sentinels. Ce qui inclus des cours de vol entre autres.

\- Exact. Bon, là on est assez occupés avec cette histoire d'Archives mais si vous voulez passer quelques temps parmi nous, vous allez devoir vous adapter.

\- Je suis impatiente de commencer, s'enthousiasma Emiliana.

\- C'est vrai que ça peut toujours être utile de maîtriser certaines techniques, approuva Sélène. Vu le monde dans lequel on vit, il faut savoir se défendre.

\- En tout cas, dit Navo. Ça ne sera pas pour ce soir. On a d'autres projets et je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller. Si vous êtes prêtes, bien sûr.

\- Quand faut y aller, répondit Matylda exprimant bien l'état d'esprit dans lequel elles se trouvaient toutes les trois.

\- Ça va très bien se passer vous verrez, les rassura Navo. On va tous passer une bonne soirée avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses demain matin. Mais pour l'instant, il est temps d'aller vous présenter au reste de la troupe. »

La grande salle de conférence occupait tout le rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment principal et elle était bondée quand Navo y fit entrer les trois jeunes femmes. Pour leur faire éviter la cohue, elle les emmena par un passage discret pour les conduire vers l'estrade sur laquelle se trouvaient déjà Cassiopea, Wolf, Sor et Ivan. Avant de commencer son discours, Cassiopea leur suggéra de s'asseoir un peu en retrait afin de ne pas distraire les centaines de Sentinels déjà bien agités qui se trouvaient dans la salle.

Une fois que Sor eu réussi, à grand renfort de gesticulations et d'autres stratagèmes, à calmer les troupes, Cassiopea s'approcha de l'amplificateur et commença son discours. Comme prévu, elle ne dévia pas de l'histoire prévue et, en ne leur donnant que des informations partielles, elle réussit à convaincre ses hommes de ne pas s'inquiéter d'avantage au sujet de la mission en cours. Elle promit de leur donner plus de renseignements dès qu'ils en sauraient plus. Évidemment, elle dut répondre à des dizaines de questions lancées de toutes parts mais elle conservait un calme olympien et gérait la situation avec beaucoup de tact et de diplomatie. Il était évident qu'elle était dans son élément.

Quand tous eurent obtenu une réponse satisfaisante, les premières demandes concernant les nouvelles recrues commencèrent à fuser et Cassiopea invita les trois jeunes femmes à monter sur l'estrade la rejoindre. Elle leur demanda de se présenter et d'expliquer rapidement leurs motivations à rejoindre les Sentinels. Matylda et Emiliana s'exécutèrent sans difficultés et tous semblaient ravis de faire leur connaissance. Ils manifestèrent de l'admiration face à la détermination de Matylda à s'émanciper pour changer de vie et de la compassion pour la situation et les moments difficiles qu'avait traversés Emiliana.

Sélène eu plus de mal à se lancer, même si Cassiopea et les autres avaient réussi à la rassurer, elle craignait encore la réaction des Sentinels et elle n'aurait jamais imaginer se retrouver face à un nombre aussi important de rebelles. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient fait une réputation, l'Empire persistait à dire que les Sentinels n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une milice insignifiante qu'il fallait écraser sans arrière-pensées. Ainsi, elle ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient aussi nombreux à la fixer en attendant son histoire. Cassiopea dut lui donner un coup de pouce pour démarrer. C'est elle qui commença par raconter les circonstances fortuites et peu agréables de leur rencontre, présentant du même fait Sélène. La révélation de son identité provoqua quelques émules qui furent rapidement maîtrisées par un Sor'Leku peu enclin à accepter le moindre désordre. Par la suite, Sélène pris de l'assurance et retrouva ses réflexes de Sénatrice. Elle s'exprima clairement et raconta en détails ce qu'il s'était passé depuis sa rencontre avec les Sentinels. Elle expliqua sa situation et son état d'esprit actuel et, quand elle eut fini son discours, elle crut un instant que des émeutes allaient éclater dans la salle. Cependant, après quelques instants d'un lourd silence, ce ne sont pas des cris d'indignation ou de haine qui l'accueillirent comme elle le craignait mais des applaudissements. Incrédule, Sélène regarda Cassiopea qui lui souriait.

« Je ne comprends pas, dit la jeune femme complètement perdue. Pourquoi ils me félicitent ?

\- Parce que, s'il faut beaucoup de courage pour changer de vie et tout laisser derrière soi, il en faut encore plus quand c'est l'Empire qu'on abandonne. Tout le monde ici sait de quoi les impériaux sont capables et ce qu'ils font à ceux qui osent les trahir. Toi, tu choisis de le faire quand même parce que tes convictions sont plus fortes que tes devoirs envers l'Empire et ça, c'est quelque chose qu'on voit rarement.

\- Alors, Sélène restait encore incrédule. Ils ne sont pas contrariés par ma présence ?

\- Bien sûr que non, voyons.

\- Tu vois bien qu'ils sont contents, renchérit Matylda. Ils te félicitent même d'avoir osé quitter l'Empire.

\- Je crois qu'ils sont plutôt heureux de nous accueillir, approuva Emiliana.

\- Nous le sommes tous, confirma Cassiopea. Bienvenue chez les Sentinels les filles. »

Comme l'avait prévu Cassiopea, les troupes avaient préparé de véritables festivités en l'honneur de l'arrivée des trois nouvelles recrues. Une fois son discours et les présentations terminées, tous se dirigèrent vers le plus grand hangar spatial de la base réaménagé pour l'occasion en salle de réception. De grandes tables occupaient presque tout l'espace et, sur une estrade au fond du hangar, un groupe de Sentinels s'était mis à jouer de la musique. Un peu perdues, les trois jeunes femmes tentèrent de suivre Cassiopea qui, entourée de dizaines de Sentinels qui voulaient la saluer personnellement, se dirigeait vers la table la plus au fond de la salle. Celle-ci était plus petite que les autres faisait face au reste du hangar. Elle était clairement destinée aux hauts gradés.

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ait le droit d'aller s'asseoir là-bas, souffla Sélène.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Emiliana. Peut-être qu'on devrait aller se trouver une place parmi les autres.

\- Vous croyez ?, demanda Matylda. Je ne saurais même pas où me poser. C'est impressionnant et même intimidant tout ce monde.

\- Moi non plus mais je ne pense vraiment pas qu'on puisse aller se mettre à la table principale.

\- Sélène a raison. Venez, on va bien trouver un endroit sympa et…

\- Mais où est-ce-que vous allez ?, demanda Cassiopea amusée. Elle s'était arrêtée au milieu du chemin et observait la scène.

\- Et bien, répondit Emiliana. On pensait aller s'asseoir quelque part dans la salle.

\- N'importe quoi, dit Cassiopea en riant. Vous êtes mes invitées d'honneur, vous venez avec nous. »

Après quoi, la jeune femme traina ses trois amis droit sur la table centrale où elles prirent toutes place. Cassiopea était assise au centre et elles furent rapidement rejoint par Sor, Wolf, Ivan et Navo ainsi que trois autres personnes.

« Les filles, dit Cassiopea quand tous furent assis. Je vous présente Raven, Barret et Lee. Respectivement leader des escadrons SILVER, BLUE et GREEN. Vous connaissez déjà Wolf qui dirige l'escadron GOLD et Rose des RED est en stationnement sur Caamas avec ses hommes. »

Les trois nouveaux venus saluèrent les filles et leur souhaitèrent la bienvenue avant de prendre place à table. Rapidement, le hangar était rempli et, dans un joyeux brouhaha, des droïdes de service apparurent chargés de plateaux pleins de nourritures variées pour venir les disposer sur les différentes tables. Matylda, qui n'avait jamais connu rien d'autre que sa Tatooine natale, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Déjà qu'elle ignorait jusqu'à l'existence de certaines espèces extraterrestres présentes parmi les Sentinels, elle se retrouvait également face à des plats exotiques dont elle de ne parvenait pas à deviner le contenu. Elle jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle et imita les choix de ses voisins de table. Dans le hangar, le va-et-vient des droïdes n'en finissait plus et la fête semblait bel et bien avoir commencé. Tout le monde se régalait et certaines personnes avaient même commencé des jeux. On entendait des rires, des chants et de la musique, le tout se mêlant dans un joyeux capharnaüm. Comme l'avait dit Cassiopea, les Sentinels formaient réellement une grande et belle famille.

« C'est assez incroyable quand même, dit Raven une jolie togruta d'environ trente-cinq ans. Rencontrer trois nouvelles recrues en a peine quelques jours, vous avez fait très fort sur ce coup-là. En plus dans des circonstances pareilles.

\- C'est vrai que c'est assez inédit comme situation, approuva Cassiopea.

\- Même pour nous c'était pas aussi intense, intervint Sor.

\- Si par intense tu entends pas aussi rapproché alors je suis d'accord, continua Cassiopea. Mais niveau péripéties rocambolesques, on était plutôt pas mal.

\- Pas faux, admit Sor. C'était sport.

\- Je voudrais bien entendre ces histoires, dit Matylda.

\- Oh mais on va y venir, sourit Wolf en se rapprochant. Plus tard dans la soirée, autour d'un bon feu de camp dehors. C'est là qu'on raconte les histoires croustillantes.

\- Je vois…

\- Donc, Cassiopea jeta un regard réprobateur à Wolf. Profitez du repas. N'hésitez pas à vous promener un peu entre les tables, allez voir du monde pour discuter un peu. C'est important de faire des rencontres quand on intègre les Sentinels. On verra plus tard pour les histoires autour du feu. »

Tous les plats proposés étaient succulents et les rebelles savaient mettre l'ambiance. Sor et Wolf étaient de vrais pitres qui enchainaient les blagues et devinettes vaseuses pour amuser la galerie et les filles eurent droit au fameux concours de rumeurs dont leur avait parlé Cassiopea, au grand dam de Navo. Au final, Cassiopea remporta encore une fois la manche grâce aux toutes dernières rumeurs dont leur fit par Sélène, rumeurs qui faisaient d'elle le dangereux gourou d'une secte d'hérétiques vénérant des dieux païens auxquels ils offraient des sacrifices humains. Wolf et Sor, hilares, s'inclinèrent volontairement devant cette victoire écrasante.

Les trois nouvelles venues ne savaient quant à elles pas ou donner de la tête. Un peu timides au départ, elles avaient fini par suivre le conseil de Cassiopea et elles avaient entamé un tour du hangar. Elles n'avançaient à vrai dire pas tellement, chaque fois qu'elle croisaient quelqu'un ou qu'elles passaient devant une table elles se faisaient accoster par des Sentinels impatients de les rencontrer personnellement. Elles discutèrent avec de nombreuses personnes pendant plusieurs heures, firent la connaissance de personnages si hauts en couleur qu'elles eurent parfois du mal à comprendre comment de telles personnalités parvenaient à cohabiter. Le mélange des espèces aussi était particulier, certains venaient même de tribus considérées comme ennemies.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand elles se firent entrainer par une bande de Sentinels. Ils les emmenèrent à l'extérieur, dans une sorte de clairière aménagée à l'orée de la jungle. Un énorme feu de camp brûlait déjà et des groupes s'étaient formés, assis au sol sur des coussins et des couvertures. Certains jouaient à des jeux de plateau que les trois jeunes femmes n'avaient encore jamais vu tandis que d'autres discutaient. Encore une fois, elles ne savaient pas vraiment où s'installer. Elles n'eurent cependant pas à se poser la question bien longtemps car elles repérèrent Navo qui leur faisait des grands signes. Elles s'empressèrent donc de la rejoindre sur un monticule de coussins où se trouvait déjà le reste de la bande. Wolf était entrain d'allumer une sorte de pipe qu'Ivan porta immédiatement à ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?, demanda Sélène en s'installant.

\- De la chicha, répondit Cassiopea. Les garçons adorent fumer ce truc. Personnellement, je trouve que ça a un goût bizarre.

\- C'est vrai que l'odeur n'est pas très agréable, dit Emiliana en fronçant le nez.

\- Vous avez fait de belles rencontres ?

\- Je ne serais même pas capable de te redonner les noms des gens qu'on a croisé, dit Matylda.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils étaient tous très emballés à l'idée de nous rencontrer, s'étonna encore Sélène. Mais tout le monde est très sympathique.

\- Vous arriverez à trouver vos repères avec le temps, les rassura Cassiopea. Pour le moment ils sont tous un peu excités et ça va durer quelques jours mais ils finiront par s'habituer à votre présence et vous ferez partie de la famille comme tout le monde.

\- En plus on vient de revenir, ajouta Sor. Alors ils veulent en profiter pour nous voir et discuter des derniers points importants qu'on a pas eu le temps d'aborder avant de partir.

\- Genre la nébuleuse, lança Wolf.

\- Quelle nébuleuse ?, s'intéressa Sélène.

\- On a eu un souci de Croiseur dans une nébuleuse, expliqua Cassiopea. Avant de partir pour la mission Kyber on a dû gérer une tentative d'attaque. Heureusement, on a réussi à se débarrasser d'eux mais on a eu pas mal de dégâts. On a aussi perdu des hommes.

\- Oh…

\- C'est la vie. On sait tous dans quoi on s'est engagé et les risques qu'on encourt. C'est un choix qu'on a fait et on l'assume.

\- Il faut rendre hommage aux disparus et espérer qu'ils soient dans un monde meilleur, conclut Emiliana.

\- Exactement, sourit Cassiopea. La vie et les combats continuent. Maintenant, ils veulent tous savoir qu'elle sera notre prochaine grosse opération.

\- Ben du coup, réfléchit Sor. On ne va pas pouvoir tenter ce qu'on avait prévu. Il vaut mieux attendre d'en savoir plus sur ces Archives parce que ça pourrait bien devenir notre priorité.

\- C'est ça. Du coup, il va falloir les faire patienter un peu. J'ai prévu quelques petites opérations éclair pour les occuper, je répartirai les tâches demain. En attendant, Cassiopea piqua une canette dans la réserve de bière de Sor. On arrête de parler boulot. Je suis sûre que vous voulez entendre quelques anecdotes.

\- Ah oui, Matylda sembla soudain très excitée. J'adorerais savoir comment vous vous êtes rencontrés.

\- Alors là, s'exclama Sor. C'est une sacrée histoire, en tout cas en ce qui me concerne.

\- Raconte-là, soupira Cassiopea mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée. Tu n'attends que ça depuis des heures.

\- Donc, le twi'lek pris un ton mystérieux. Il faut commencer par raconter un peu de backstory avant. »

Tous s'installèrent confortablement sur les coussins tandis que Sor'Leku, la pipe aux lèvres, commençait son histoire.


	33. Chapitre 32

« Comme la plupart des twi'leks, je suis né sur Ryloth. J'y ai passé toute mon enfance, je m'y suis même marié.

\- C'est pas vrai, coupa Matylda. Marié ?

\- Et oui, on était très jeunes mais on se connaissait depuis toujours. On voulait fonder une famille mais les choses ne se sont pas tout à fait passées comme prévu. Ryloth a été attaquée par les Séparatistes à la fin de la Guerre des Clones. La plupart des twi'leks ne sont pas des guerriers, nous avons une bonne caste de combattants et j'en faisais partie d'ailleurs, mais rien qui puisse tenir tête à une armée de soldats sur-entrainés.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda Sélène.

\- On s'est battu comme on a pu. Mais ils ont fini par gagner et par faire de notre planète une province de l'Empire en formation. Pour nous punir d'avoir résisté, ils ont fait des raids dans les villes et les villages. Ils ont massacré des familles entières, rasé des maisons et incendié les champs qui fournissaient les trois quarts de la population.

\- C'est horrible.

\- J'étais connu des services Séparatistes à l'époque. On peut dire que je n'étais pas vraiment un tendre et je dirigeais un bataillon de guerriers plutôt hargneux. Ils ont détruit mon village et tué tous ses habitants. Dont ma femme.

\- Oh mon dieu, les filles étaient sans voix.

\- J'ai du quitter Ryloth, c'était partir ou mourir. Je n'étais plus vraiment moi même et j'ai fait pas mal de conneries. J'ai fini par rejoindre les pirates d'Eyttyrmin Batiiv, j'ai même commandé sur leur vaisseau principal.

\- J'ai peur d'avoir mal compris là, s'étouffa à moitié Sélène. Les pirates d'Eyttyrmin Batiiv ? Ces dangereux psychopathes qui sillonnent la galaxie depuis des décennies et que personne n'arrive à arrêter que ce soit l'Empire ou la République ?

\- Eux-mêmes, confirma Cassiopea. C'est exactement de ces types qu'il parle.

\- Ça surprend tant que ça ?, s'étonna Sor. Je pensais que j'avais assez le look rebelle.

\- Rebelle peut-être, mais eux ils sont plus que ça.

\- Bon, j'admets que ce n'était pas la meilleure de mes idées. Mais je n'étais plus vraiment moi même. Bref, je me suis retrouvé dans leur bande à participer à plusieurs de leurs casses.

\- Et c'est comme ça qu'il s'est retrouvé en tôle dans un trou paumé de la galaxie.

\- C'est moi qui raconte Cassiopea !, s'indigna Sor'Leku.

\- Je suis désolée mais si je te laisse faire tu vas encore réussir à faire passer ça pour une grande épopée rocambolesque alors qu'en réalité tu t'es juste lamentablement fait avoir par tes propres camarades qui t'ont lâchement abandonné en prison.

\- C'est vrai que ça paraît un peu moins glorieux, dit Matylda en riant.

\- Donc, reprit Sor légèrement vexé. On était en planque sur Abafar à attendre des nouvelles de notre contact qui devait nous fournir un tuyau pour notre prochain casse, quand il nous a enfin contacté c'était pour nous donner rendez-vous dans un vieux bar miteux de la ville. Donc, nous avons élaboré un plan et… quoi ?

\- Sor, soupira Cassiopea.

\- Bon d'accord, maugréa Sor. Ils m'ont envoyé en repérage dans le fameux bar miteux où il s'est avéré que les autorités locales nous attendaient de pied ferme. Notre contact nous avait balancé et le boss des pirates le savait, ou du moins il s'en doutait. Ils m'ont envoyé histoire d'en avoir le cœur net et, quand ils ont eu la preuve du coup monté ils se sont enfuis sans demander leur reste.

\- Et toi alors ?, demanda Emiliana. Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Ils m'ont enfermé. Et comme les pirates d'Eyttyrmin Batiiv sont recherchés dans toute la galaxie par l'Empire et que la peine encourue pour les membres est la peine de mort, et bien vous vous doutez du reste.

\- Tu étais condamné à mort ?, Matylda n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait encore jamais entendu d'histoire de ce genre.

\- Et à deux doigts d'y passer, confirma Cassiopea.

\- Comment il s'en est sorti ?

\- Elle m'a sauvé la vie, répondit simplement Sor.

\- Je cherchais à engager des gens pour fonder les Sentinels. J'ai commencé par écumer les planètes sur lesquelles on a l'habitude de trouver des soldats ou des mercenaires isolés. Si maintenant on accueille tout le monde, au départ je voulais privilégier des gens ayant une certaine expérience militaire.

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais sur cette planète ?, demanda Matylda. Ce n'est pas très loin de Tatooine et la réputation des fréquentations n'est pas très bonne.

\- C'était l'idée, oui. Je menais mon enquête quand j'ai entendu qu'on allait pendre un pirate le lendemain. Quand j'ai entendu son nom, je me suis tout de suis intéressée à son cas.

\- Tu le connaissais ?, s'étonna Sélène.

\- Disons qu'il n'exagère pas quand il dit qu'il était devenu quelqu'un d'important chez les pirates. Sa réputation l'a précédé.

\- Elle est venue me trouver dans les geôles des condamnés à mort, après avoir littéralement fait exploser le reste de la prison, et elle m'a proposé un marché.

\- Quelle genre de marché ?, demanda Emiliana.

\- Je l'aidais à s'évader et en échange il payait sa dette en combattant l'Empire avec moi.

\- Je savais que j'avais fait des conneries depuis la mort de ma femme et je voulais essayer de me rattraper pour enfin redevenir moi-même alors quand j'ai vu cette nana mettre KO des types qui faisaient deux fois sa taille et trois fois son poids je me suis dit que je tenais peut-être ma chance.

\- Et tu n'es jamais reparti finalement, sourit Cassiopea. À la base, j'avais fixé sa dette à un an. Le temps de mettre ma milice sur pied et de commencer à mener quelques opérations. Je savais que son expérience dans la piraterie pourrait m'être utile mais je n'ai jamais voulu enchainer qui que ce soit aux Sentinels.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de partir. J'ai retrouvé un équilibre avec les Sentinels, j'ai redonné un sens à ma vie et j'ai enfin arrêté mes conneries. Et surtout, j'ai trouvé une nouvelle famille, Sor passa un bras autour des épaules de Cassiopea et lui posa un baiser dans les cheveux.

\- Même si tu m'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs, ria cette dernière.

\- N'importe quoi, répondit Sor de mauvaise foi. J'illumine tes journées !

\- Euh, intervint Navo. J'irais pas jusque-là quand même.

\- En tout cas, dit Emiliana. C'est une sacrée histoire.

\- C'est vrai, opina Matylda. Toutes vos rencontres ont été aussi sportives ?

\- Pour Navo, c'était assez sympa, dit Cassiopea. Tu racontes ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit la Miralan. Les circonstances ne sont pas non plus les plus agréables du monde. »

La lune était déjà bien haut dans le ciel et le bruit des conversations commençait à se tarir. Certains étaient déjà rentrés se coucher et les autres admiraient les étoiles en discutant à voix basse. Allongée en travers des coussins, Navo commença son récit.

« Je n'ai jamais eu une vie facile. Déjà toute petite j'ai du traverser des moments difficiles, je vous passe les détails, mais disons que je me suis retrouvée orpheline assez jeune. On était plusieurs petite et jeunes filles dans la même situation, on s'est retrouvées dans une sorte d'orphelinat qu'on avait plutôt tendance à appeler camp de travail.

\- Un camp de travail ?, demanda Matylda.

\- C'était l'idée. Si on voulait rester et donc être nourries et logées, il fallait qu'on travaille.

\- Mais, quel genre de travaux ?, s'enquit Emiliana.

\- C'était assez varié en fait. Il fallait qu'on entretienne l'orphelinat, qu'on participe à la production des fruits cultivés sur le domaine ce qui incluait du travail au champ puis dans l'usine et ensuite la vente sur les marchés de la ville et d'autres choses encore.

\- C'est de l'esclavage, conclut Sélène.

\- Oh, Navo se mit à rire. Je pensais la même chose mais j'ai rapidement découvert que ce n'était rien à côté du vrai esclavage.

\- Comment ça ?, s'inquiéta Sélène.

\- J'avais seize ans quand l'orphelinat a commencé à avoir du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Ils n'ont même pas cherché à nous dissimuler ce qu'ils manigançaient. Pour pouvoir se maintenir à flot, il fallait qu'ils se débarrassent d'une partie de leurs locataires. Ils ont commencé par faire adopter les plus jeunes, celles qui étaient encore trop petites pour pouvoir travailler et qui, par conséquent, ne leur étaient d'aucune utilité. Elles ne représentaient rien de plus que des bouches inutiles à nourrir. Comme elles étaient encore très jeunes, elles ont attiré l'attention de jeunes couples qui ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants et qui les ont emmenées vers une vie bien meilleure.

\- Elles ont eu de la chance, commenta Matylda.

\- Ça n'a pas été le cas de tout le monde. Ils se sont vite rendus compte que les adoptions ne suffisaient pas. Ils avaient moins de bouches à nourrir, mais toujours pas assez de fonds pour relancer leurs productions.

\- Il leur fallait de l'argent, dit Sélène.

\- Exactement. Et ils ont trouvé le moyen le plus simple et le plus rentable de s'en faire rapidement.

\- Comment ? S'ils n'avaient plus rien à vendre, ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur leur production, dit Emiliana.

\- Ils avaient quelque chose à vendre. La meilleure marchandise de toute la galaxie. Nous.

\- Quoi ?, elles avaient crié toutes les trois en même temps.

\- Les Miralans sont un peu comme les Twi'lek. Les femmes sont très recherchées sur le marché aux esclaves. Trop jeunes, elles n'intéressent personne, mais une fois qu'elles sont adolescentes, une vente peut rapporter très gros.

\- Ils vous ont vendues, souffla Emiliana choquées. Sur le marché aux esclaves.

\- Ils ont choisi les plus jolies et les plus âgées. On avait toutes entre quinze et dix-huit ans, l'âge maximal qu'on pouvait avoir étant donné que, majeures, nous n'avions de toute manière plus notre place dans l'orphelinat.

\- Mais comment ils ont fait ?, demanda Sélène toujours pragmatique. Je suppose qu'ils avaient le label officiel d'orphelinat et, si quelqu'un les avaient vu vendre leurs pensionnaires sur le marché aux esclaves, je ne suis pas sûre que ça aurait très bien tourné pour eux.

\- Et ils le savaient. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont fait appel à un entremetteur dans le domaine. Ils sont réputés pour leur discrétion et il a rapidement trouvé des acheteurs prêts à mettre de très forte sommes pour nous acquérir. En quelques semaines, nous étions toutes vendues.

\- Au même propriétaire ?, demanda Matylda.

\- Malheureusement, non. Ça aurait sûrement été moins difficile si nous étions restées ensemble, mais ils nous ont séparées. On a été parquées sur des vaisseaux et expédiées sans autre forme de procès vers les demeures de nos nouveaux maîtres.

\- Où est-ce-que tu as atterri ?, demanda Emiliana.

\- Chez un riche marchand d'armes de Falleen, dans la Bordure médiane. C'était un sale type mais, d'une certaine manière, j'ai eu de la chance dans mon malheur. Il avait déjà de nombreuses esclaves, un vrai harem en fait, mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de posséder des filles juste pour les exposer devant ses partenaires d'affaires. Pour lui, il fallait au moins qu'on lui serve à quelque chose, d'une manière ou d'une autre on devait posséder des qualités qui lui seraient utiles. Évidemment, la beauté comptait énormément, il nous utilisait pour séduire les hommes qu'il recevait, mais il voulait qu'on ait d'autres qualités.

\- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Matylda.

\- Pour la faire courte, il avait de jolis pedigrees dans son harem. Une assassin professionnelle, une guérisseuse, une fille qui parlait plus de quinze langues et je vous passe les nombreuses autres spécialités qu'on y trouvait.

\- Et toi alors ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Si on ne lui servait à rien, il se débarrassait de nous alors j'ai cherché à me rendre indispensable pour survivre dans ce nid de vipères. J'ai toujours eu un don avec les écrans et les ordinateurs alors j'ai choisi de l'exploiter. J'ai travaillé sans relâche pendant des mois jusqu'à devenir une hackeuse hors pair. Ça lui a plu et je suis rentrée dans ses bonnes grâces, j'aurais pu tomber sur bien pire.

\- Mais tu étais quand même esclave et prisonnière.

\- Ah ça, pour être prisonnière je l'étais. C'est à peine si j'avais le droit de quitter le harem et je devais me plier à la moindre de ses volontés.

\- Mais il ne te maltraitait pas physiquement, dit Matylda.

\- Non, ça il ne l'a jamais fait. Du moment qu'on satisfaisait ses désirs et qu'on se rendait utile, il ne levait pas la main sur nous. Je ne dis pas que je ne l'ai jamais vu faire, mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

\- Contrairement aux Hutts, ceux-là sont de vrais monstres.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je dis que ça aurait pu être pire. Ce qui a été le plus dur à supporter c'est plutôt la cohabitation dans le harem. Ces filles étaient de vraies garces, tout ce qui leur importait c'était d'être les favorites du maître et elles n'hésitaient pas à se débarrasser de la concurrence.

\- À ce point ?, s'écria Emiliana. J'aurais plutôt pensé que vous vous seriez serré les coudes vu la situation.

\- Pour certaines c'était le cas. J'ai eu deux ou trois bonnes amies sur lesquelles j'ai pu compter et qui ont pu compter sur moi.

\- Mais les autres étaient même prêtes à tuer ?

\- Non seulement elles étaient prêtes à le faire mais elles l'ont fait.

\- C'est pas vrai, dit Emiliana.

\- Je suis rapidement devenue une cible pour les autres filles et j'ai essuyé plusieurs tentatives. J'ai été obligée d'apprendre à me défendre et à manier différentes armes. C'était un combat quotidien, chaque soir en me couchant j'ignorais si je me réveillerais le lendemain matin.

\- Ce n'est pas une vie, grimaça Sélène. C'est un cauchemar.

\- C'en était un. J'y ai passé des années terribles à espérer un miracle tout en tentant de ne pas me faire tuer.

\- Et comment est arrivé le miracle ?, demanda Matylda.

\- Pour être franche, j'avais cessé d'espérer depuis un moment déjà quand il s'est produit, sourit Navo. On va dire que j'ai eu de la chance que mon geôlier soit un trafiquant d'armes et pas d'autre chose.

\- C'est-à-dire ?, questionna Sélène.

\- On n'aurait pas vraiment eu besoin de drogue par exemple, expliqua Cassiopea. Par contre des armes, quand on cherche à monter une milice rebelle, c'est plutôt indispensable.

\- Il était hors de question qu'on se fournisse auprès de marchands officiels, continua Sor. La plupart sont liés à l'Empire et ceux qui se revendiquent neutres ne le sont jamais vraiment. S'ils vendent des armes à des non-impériaux on peut être sûr qu'ils iront le raconter.

\- Alors la meilleure façon de nous fournir, poursuivit Cassiopea. C'était de nous attaquer aux trafiquants. Ces gens n'ont aucune morale et, personnellement, je n'ai jamais eu de scrupules à voler des voleurs très souvent doublés d'assassins.

\- J'avoue que je n'y vois pas non plus d'inconvénients, admit facilement Matylda rapidement suivie par les deux autres.

\- Ce type était plutôt connu dans le milieu à l'époque et il avait un arsenal qui nous intéressait, continua Sor. Non seulement il avait des armes personnelles mais aussi des vaisseaux et les cargos de transports qui vont avec.

\- L'autre énorme avantage que ce trafiquant présentait, ajouta Cassiopea. C'est qu'il ne se cachait pas, au contraire, il affichait ouvertement sa profession peu recommandable.

\- C'est limite s'il ne mettait pas des affiches de pub à son effigie où il faisait la promo de son arsenal.

\- Peut-être pas à ce point, Sor. Mais oui, c'est vrai qu'il était très ouvert sur le sujet. Donc, on a décidé de jeter notre dévolu sur lui. Comme c'était une opération d'envergure, j'ai débauché une équipe de mercenaires pour nous épauler. Un simple contrat de quelques jours, je les payais bien et ils se contentaient de faire le job sans poser de questions.

\- C'était un bon arrangement, opina Sor. Les mecs étaient balèzes et taillés pour cette mission. L'autre type avait quand même une bonne défense et des hommes expérimentés pour l'assurer, alors on a préféré mettre le paquet.

\- Et ça a marché, conclut Cassiopea. On a réussi à s'introduire dans son antre et on était bien partis pour embarquer toute la marchandise. On avait choisi une période où il était en déplacement avec ses plus proches collaborateurs pour plus de sécurité.

\- Et ?

\- Et on s'est fait choper !, s'exclama Sor. Par les caméras de surveillance ultra-sophistiquées d'une certaine esclave Miralan.

\- Des caméras ?, demanda Sélène impressionnée.

\- J'en avais installées un peu partout sur le domaine. Certaines sur ordre du maître et d'autres pour mon utilisation personnelle. C'était un secret, personne ne le savait, c'était surtout pour assurer mes arrières.

\- Toujours à cause du harem psychotique ?, demanda Matylda.

\- Toujours à cause d'elles, oui, ria Navo. Ça marchait bien et j'ai réussi à les prendre la main dans le sac à tenter des coups foireux plus d'une fois. Sauf que, ce jour-là, c'est un Twi'lek en combinaison de semi-camouflage que j'ai vu passer devant mes caméras.

\- Comment ça de semi-camouflage ?, s'écria Sor outré.

\- Disons que ce n'était pas le meilleur déguisement du monde, c'est tout.

\- Il était très bien mon déguisement !

\- Je crois qu'on s'éloigne du sujet, coupa Cassiopea. Le fait est que les caméras de Navo nous ont repérés et qu'elle a rappliqué vite fait.

\- J'ai vu des gens louches, enfin surtout un Twi'lek louche, roder dans les couloirs donc forcément je suis venue voir de quoi il s'agit.

\- Je ne suis pas louche, grommela Sor.

\- Donc, Navo le regarda peu convaincue de son argument. Je suis allée espionner un peu et j'ai rapidement compris ce qu'il se tramait.

\- Et qu'est-ce-que tu as fait ?, demanda Emiliana captivée par l'histoire.

\- Disons qu'elle n'a pas eu une réaction classique, répondit Cassiopea. Elle est venue nous voir et nous a clairement demandé quels étaient nos projets. J'avoue que j'étais un peu surprise mais j'ai rapidement compris qui elle était quand j'ai vu la tenue qu'elle portait.

\- Tu as quand même hésité à me répondre, se souvint Navo.

\- C'est vrai mais je ne savais pas trop quoi penser. Certaines esclaves sont excessivement fidèles à leur maître et seraient prêtes à tout pour lui alors je n'étais pas très sûre de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui t'as fait changer d'avis d'ailleurs ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

\- Rien de particulier. Déjà tu n'avais pas la tête d'une coqueluche de trafiquant et ensuite je n'ai rien perçu de mauvais en toi.

\- La Force, toujours la Force, approuva Sor.

\- Du coup, je lui ai expliqué qui nous étions, ou du moins qui nous comptions devenir, et ce qu'on cherchait dans les hangars.

\- Et je leur ai filé les codes d'accès de toutes les caches d'armes du proprio.

\- C'est pas vrai, lâcha Matylda.

\- Bien sûr que si. J'avais enfin l'occasion de faire quelque chose pour me libérer de cette prison. Je n'allais pas laisser passer cette chance. Et puis, ils avaient clairement besoin d'aide. Mon maître était très méticuleux avec ses cargaisons et tout était très bien organisé et très bien gardé, impossible d'avoir accès aux trois quarts du matériel sans les codes.

\- On avait tout vidé en moins de deux heures alors qu'on en avait prévu une dizaine à la base, résuma Sor. Simple, rapide, efficace, tout Navo quoi. Elle n'a pas vraiment changé depuis.

\- Et on est reparti avec la plus belle prise matérielle de notre carrière, rappela Cassiopea.

\- Ah bon ? Quoi ?, demanda Sélène.

\- Le Phoenix, répondit Cassiopea.

\- Vraiment ? Votre vaisseau appartenait à ce type ?, s'étonna Matylda.

\- On l'a customisé à notre manière mais oui, c'était un vaisseau de contrebande à l'origine.

\- Et vous avez réussi à quitter la planète avec tout cet arsenal ?, s'étonna quand même Sélène.

\- Grâce à Navo. Elle nous a fait passer tous les contrôles et on est sorti sans problèmes.

\- Alors tu es partie avec eux.

\- Oui et on a emmené quelques-unes de mes amies aussi, celles qui voulaient vraiment quitter le harem pour retrouver une vie normale. On les a déposées chez elles avant de partir.

\- On avait déjà choisi la planète sur laquelle on voulait établir une base potentielle, expliqua Cassiopea. Alors on a tout déposé ici, après nous être séparés des mercenaires évidemment, il n'était pas question qu'ils nous suivent ici. Navo avait prévu de rester quelques temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve une certaine stabilité mais finalement, elle non plus n'est jamais repartie.

\- J'ai trouvé toute la stabilité que je voulais ici. Et il y avait tellement à faire, vous n'auriez jamais réussi à fonder les bases des Sentinels sans moi, dit Navo en trinquant avec Sor.

\- On ne serait rien sans toi l'intello, dit Sor en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Bah, tu n'es pas mal non plus le casse-cou. »


	34. Chapitre 33

Ils gardèrent quelques temps le silence après l'histoire de Navo. Les garçons continuaient à se passer la pipe tandis que les filles contemplaient les étoiles. Autour d'eux, la plupart des Sentinels restant avaient fini par s'endormir et un silence paisible régnait dans l'air.

« Je n'ai jamais aussi bien vu les étoiles de ma vie, dit Sélène. Sur Coruscant, on a beau lever les yeux la seule chose qu'on arrive à percevoir c'est le sommet des gratte-ciels.

\- On les voit bien sur Tatooine, dit Matylda. J'ai passé des nuits entières à observer le ciel et à me demander ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir au-delà des frontières de ma planète.

\- C'est magnifique, approuva Emiliana. Même si je n'y connais rien en astrologie et que je serais incapable de reconnaître la moindre étoile ou constellation parmi tous ces points lumineux.

\- Celle-ci, dit Cassiopea en traçant du doigt une succession d'étoiles formant la lettre W. M'a donné son nom.

\- Vraiment ?, demandant Emiliana incrédule.

\- Oui, elle s'appelle Cassiopea.

\- Le prénom d'une constellation et le nom de l'étoile la plus brillante et la plus chaude qui existe, constata Sélène. C'est assez incroyable comme association.

\- Je sais, répondit Cassiopea. Je me suis demandée toute ma vie si mes parents l'avaient fait exprès, pour une sorte de message ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Tu ne les as vraiment jamais connus alors, continua Sélène. J'avais déjà entendu que les Jedi étaient enlevés très jeunes à leurs familles pour rejoindre le Temple mais je me suis toujours demandée à quel point s'était vrai.

\- C'est complètement vrai, j'avais deux ans quand je suis arrivée sur Coruscant. Autant dire que je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes parents.

\- C'est tellement triste, dit Emiliana. Je ne peux pas imaginer un monde où je n'aurais jamais connu ma famille. Déjà que les perdre à été horrible.

\- Je ne me suis jamais posée la question en fait, expliqua Cassiopea. Pour moi, ma famille était au Temple. Au milieu de tous les autres Novices avec lesquels j'ai grandi et avec les Jedi qui m'ont tout appris. On était tous pareils, une grande famille.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ce qui risque d'arriver dans toutes les familles je suppose. On s'est déchiré. La Guerre a tout détruit et nous avec. Il s'est passé des choses que je n'ai pas supportées et je suis partie. En un sens, j'ai aussi perdu ma famille, je ne les reverrai plus jamais maintenant.

\- Ça te manque parfois ?, demanda Matylda. L'Ordre et les Jedi.

\- Tous les jours. Je suis née pour ça et rien ne me changera jamais. Je n'ai jamais pleinement adhéré aux valeurs du Code que les Anciens défendaient et nous inculquaient mais ça ne change rien à ce que je suis. Je resterai une Jedi toute ma vie et je n'oublierai jamais les gens formidables qui m'ont élevée et ceux avec qui j'ai grandi.

\- J'aurais aimé les rencontrer, continua Matylda après un silence. Je me demande ce qui se serait passé si on m'avait trouvée sur Tatooine et qu'on m'avait emmenée au Temple. J'aurais voulu savoir ce que ça veut dire d'être un Jedi.

\- Un jour peut-être, dit Emiliana. Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir, peut-être qu'un Nouvel Ordre Jedi verra le jour on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

\- En tout cas, si ça devait arriver, dit Matylda. Je suis sûre que Cassiopea prendrait le soin de revisiter certaines règles de ce fameux Code.

\- Tu veux rire, s'écria Cassiopea en se relevant. Je vais carrément réécrire ce machin ! Ou même supprimer tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un Code. Je déteste les règles et surtout qu'on me donne des ordres. »

Les quatre amies partirent dans un joyeux fou rire tandis que la lune poursuivait sa course à travers le ciel de Kidron. Cassiopea avait commencé à énumérer tous les changements qu'elle apporterait à un potentiel nouvel Ordre Jedi quand elle fut interrompue par Ivan.

« Mais dites moi, vous ne vouliez pas connaître les récits de nos rencontres ? Il vous en manque encore deux je crois. Le mien ne vous intéresse pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si !, s'enthousiasmèrent les filles.

\- On t'écoute Ivan, lui dit gentiment Cassiopea.

\- Je préfère vous prévenir, mon histoire est nettement moins haletante que celle de mes camarades.

\- Ça ne la rendra pas moins intéressante, dit Emiliana.

\- Je suis né sur Hapès, dans une très grande famille.

\- Grande à quel point ?, demanda Matylda.

\- J'ai sept frères et sœurs et je suis le dernier.

\- Effectivement, c'est grand.

\- On ne peut pas dire que j'ai eu une vie très mouvementée. On vivait dans un petit village dans la montagne, mes parents avaient des revenus modestes mais on s'en sortait bien. Comme je suis le dernier, mon père ne s'est jamais vraiment préoccupé de mon avenir, mes frères ainés lui succéderaient dans ses affaires et les mariages de mes sœurs apporteraient suffisamment de nouvelles ressources à la famille pour la maintenir à flot pour les quelques prochaines générations. J'étais encore très jeune quand j'ai commencé à m'intéresser au monde de la spiritualité et à tout ce qui se rapprochait de la prêtrise.

\- De la prêtrise ?, s'étonna Sélène. On n'imagine pas vraiment un prêtre rejoindre une milice rebelle.

\- Et pourtant, je suis bien devenu prêtre. À treize ans j'ai quitté la maison familiale pour rejoindre le séminaire. C'était au sommet des montagnes, il faisait tout le temps froid et on ne voyait que rarement la lumière du jour.

\- Et c'était le vide sidéral niveau gente féminine et AIE ! Trésor !

\- Wolf, le gronda Cassiopea. Ce n'est pas le sujet.

\- Désolé, grommela-t-il.

\- Donc, reprit Ivan. Je disais que la vie était dure au séminaire mais je m'y plaisais. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur les différentes formes de spiritualités présentes dans la galaxie et je me suis assez rapidement intéressé à la Force. Évidemment, je connaissais les Jedi et leur rapport à cette présence mystique, mais rares sont les profanes initiés. D'une certaine façon, je crois que j'avais besoin de savoir.

\- C'est quand même étrange comme envie, commenta Emiliana. Personne ne s'intéresse comme ça aux secrets des Jedi.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça en fait, expliqua Ivan. Quand je suis tombé pour la première fois sur un texte traitant de la Force j'ai eu l'impression de comprendre beaucoup de choses d'un coup. Par exemple, la raison pour laquelle je m'étais toujours senti attiré par le spirituel et le mystique.

\- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Matylda.

\- Je ne suis pas sensible à la Force dans le sens où je ne dispose pas d'une signature comme toi et Cassiopea, mais j'ai des prédispositions.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je ressens la Force. Je la perçois dans les choses ou les personnes qu'elle habite et je suis capable d'entrer en communion avec elle. C'est un peu comme la méditation pour les Jedi mais en moins poussé. La Force ne communique pas avec moi comme elle le fait pour vous.

\- C'est un don très rare, expliqua Cassiopea. Certaines personnes sont dotées d'une certaine sensibilité à la Force. C'est un phénomène assez inexpliqué en fait, c'est un peu comme si la Force avait décidé d'élire quelques privilégiés, autres que les futurs Jedi, et de leur transmettre un certain savoir dans l'espoir qu'ils le communiquent à leur tour. Les Jedi ont toujours formé un Ordre reclus aux secrets jalousement gardés, pour que la foi en la Force ne disparaisse pas il fallait bien que des personnes continuent à en parler aux profanes.

\- Tu es une sorte d'élu alors, dit Matylda impressionné.

\- Je n'aime pas ce terme mais j'ai effectivement conscience d'être un privilégié. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris ma tâche très à cœur. Je me suis instruit autant que possible et, quand j'ai eu fini ma formation au séminaire, je me suis employé à transmettre le savoir que j'avais acquis. Je suis allé de villes en villes sur ma planète. J'ai tenu des sermons, donné des leçons aux enfants, j'ai continué à mener une vie paisible.

\- C'est une belle vie, approuva Emiliana. Transmettre un savoir ancestral aux enfants c'est très beau.

\- C'est aussi mon avis et c'est pour ça que j'ai redoublé d'efforts quand l'Empire est monté en puissance. Il faut avouer que nous n'avions pas à nous plaindre sur Hapès, l'Empire nous a laissé en paix. La planète dispose d'un arsenal militaire conséquent et, étant donné que le gouvernement a toujours clamé sa neutralité, ils ont préféré ne pas prendre le risque de nous envahir.

\- C'est une chance, dit Emiliana.

\- Et j'en avais conscience, c'est pour ça que je tentais de sensibiliser toujours plus de personnes à la Force. L'Empire a assombri la galaxie toute entière et, en faisant disparaître les Jedi, il a éteint la dernière lueur d'espoir qu'il nous restait. La seule chose que les gens comme moi pouvaient faire c'était de continuer à essayer d'entretenir les dernières flammes d'espoir.

\- Mais l'Empire a interdit l'exercice des religions, rappela Sélène.

\- C'est juste, mais Hapès n'est pas un territoire conquis. L'Empire n'a aucune emprise sur ce qu'il s'y passe, on était assez tranquilles. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si je prêchais ouvertement la science des Jedi, ça n'a jamais été l'objectif. La Force est présente tout autour de nous et elle tient un rôle essentiel dans l'équilibre du monde, c'est ce savoir que je cherchais à transmettre et c'est grâce à lui que j'en suis là aujourd'hui.

\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés alors ?, demanda Matylda.

\- On cherchait toujours à consolider notre puissance d'attaque, expliqua Cassiopea. Personne ne nous connaissait à l'époque, d'ailleurs on voulait rester discrets. On était tous les trois à sillonner la galaxie à la recherche de matériel, d'armes ou de tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile à la construction d'un pied à terre pour pouvoir rapidement devenir opérationnels.

\- On avait décidé qu'il nous fallait un minimum de stabilité avant de commencer un vrai recrutement, ajouta Navo. On préférait assurer nos arrières.

\- Hapès a toujours été réputée pour son arsenal et ses productions multiples dans le domaine militaire, continua Cassiopea. Et le fait que la planète échappe au joug impérial m'a intéressée. Je savais qu'il y avait moyen de conclure de bonnes affaires discrètement.

\- On a fait profil bas, se rappela Sor. On a cherché les meilleurs filons pour faire un bon business et ça a plutôt bien marché.

\- On a fait d'excellentes affaires, confirma Cassiopea. Personne ne nous a posé de questions et on était prêts à repartir au bout de quelques jours. C'est le jour de notre départ que je me suis fait abordée par un prêtre en pleine rue.

\- J'ai cru qu'il allait nous demander l'aumône, commenta Sor.

\- Très drôle, lui répondit Ivan. La vérité c'est que j'ai ressenti la présence de Cassiopea à l'instant où elle est entrée dans la ville. Je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais la Force s'est soudainement agitée et j'ai compris que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, d'important était arrivé. J'ai essayé de trouver la provenance de ce mouvement de Force en parcourant les rues jusqu'à ce que je la vois. J'ai immédiatement compris.

\- Il m'a barré la route, m'a regardée dans les yeux et m'a dit qu'il savait ce que j'étais.

\- La tête que tu as tiré n'empêche, se rappela Sor en riant. Tu es devenue livide.

\- Évidemment, un illustre inconnu me sort qu'il sait ce que je suis en me regardant avec un air flippant. J'ai imaginé tous les scénarios possibles.

\- Et pourquoi tu l'as abordée en réalité ?, demanda Matylda.

\- Honnêtement, dit Ivan. Je n'en savais rien moi-même. C'était la première fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un de véritablement sensible à la Force et je ne pouvais pas laisser passer la chance de la rencontrer.

\- Tu as dû voir que j'ai commencé à paniquer.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je me suis tout de suite présenté et que je vous ai expliqué que je n'avais aucune intention hostile.

\- J'ai rapidement vu qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance et je n'ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre qu'il avait ce fameux don. J'ai été très impressionnée d'ailleurs, il savait ce que j'étais mais il avait aussi compris ce que nous faisions sur sa planète.

\- Vraiment ?, dit Emiliana. Mais comment c'est possible ?

\- Toujours le mouvement dans la Force. J'ai compris que quelque chose se préparait, quelque chose qui pourrait redonner de l'énergie au côté lumineux de la Force.

\- On était hallucinés, raconta Navo. Il avait tout compris. On se connaissait depuis dix minutes et on avait échangé à peine quelques mots mais il savait déjà.

\- J'ai voulu en savoir plus. Comprendre ce qu'ils projetaient de faire et ils ont fini par tout m'expliquer.

\- J'avais compris qu'il était un homme de parole alors on lui a raconté notre projet. Je lui ai confirmé que j'avais effectivement suivi une formation de Jedi et que je cherchais à créer un groupe capable de faire face à la menace impériale.

\- Et je lui ai proposé mes services. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je tenais la possibilité de mettre mon don au service d'une cause noble et juste et également l'espoir de pouvoir transmettre mes connaissances à une plus grande échelle.

\- J'ai tout de suite dit oui, ce qui n'a pas plus à Sor et Navo qui le trouvaient encore un peu louche, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de passer à côté d'un don pareil.

\- J'ai quitté ma planète avec eux le soir même, on a emporté le matériel qu'ils avaient réquisitionné et on est venus ici pour commencer la création d'une base officielle.

\- Je pense qu'on peut dire que c'est à ce moment précis que les Sentinels sont nés. Nous n'avions pas choisi de nom mais la machine était en marche.

\- C'est vraiment une histoire de dingue, souffla Matylda.

\- Et ce n'est que le début de l'histoire, dit Cassiopea. Le reste est encore à écrire. »

Le soleil commençait déjà sa course dans le ciel lorsqu'Ivan termina son histoire. Ils étaient à présent les seuls encore éveillés. La plupart des Sentinels avaient fini par regagner les bulles et ceux qui étaient restés à l'extérieur de la base dormaient à poing fermé. La nuit s'était écoulée à une vitesse folle.

« Et comment vous avez fait pour attirer autant de monde ?, demanda soudain Sélène. Je comprends l'histoire de vos rencontres mais là vous êtes des centaines, bien plus nombreux que ce que l'Empire raconte en tout cas.

\- Le bouche à oreille je suppose, dit Navo. Comme dit, une fois qu'on était tous les quatre on a commencé à créer ce qui allait devenir la base que vous voyez aujourd'hui. On a monté des hangars pour abriter les vaisseaux et les armements que nous nous étions appropriés au cours de nos voyages précédents et on a bâti une espèce de pseudo-quartier général.

\- On a bien choisi notre planète, continua Ivan. On n'y trouve pas d'espèces intelligentes et elle regorge de matières premières déclinables à l'infini. Évidemment, au début c'était loin de ressembler à ça mais l'idée était là.

\- On est resté ici quelques mois histoire de bien nous installer et on est parti pour notre première mission, dit Sor. Grâce à Navo qui avait réussi à nous bidouiller un bon système informatique, on a eu accès à plusieurs bases de données qui nous ont fournis pas mal d'infos sur les agissements de l'Empire et, à partir de là, on a commencé à monter des plans.

\- Rien de bien fou au début, dit Cassiopea. Nous n'avions ni les moyens ni les effectifs nécessaires pour mener des opérations d'envergure, mais on s'est mis à intervenir sur certaines planètes qui risquaient de tomber sous le joug de l'Empire. On aidait les populations à résister face aux envahisseurs et à les mettre dehors manu militari.

\- Les gens nous remerciaient abondamment et ils ont commencé à parler de nous, expliqua Ivan. Sur chaque planète qu'on aidait, des rumeurs circulaient sur nous après notre départ et, de fil en aiguille, on s'est fait un début de nom dans une partie de la galaxie.

\- C'est là qu'on a choisi de donner un nom au groupe, poursuivit Cassiopea. On s'est dit que, quitte à ce qu'on parle de nous, autant qu'on ait un nom clair, qui sonne bien et qui soit facile à retenir et à transmettre. Peu à peu, quand on arrivait sur des planètes pour prêter main forte aux peuples locaux, on s'est rendu compte qu'ils avaient déjà entendu parler de nous avant de nous rencontrer.

\- Au fur et à mesure, dit Navo. De plus en plus de gens ont commencé à montrer de l'intérêt pour notre cause et on finissait par quitter la planète que nous avions aidée avec de nouvelles recrues. Des habitants qui s'étaient sentis concernés par nos projets et qui voulaient apporter leur aide pour tenter de faire de la galaxie un monde meilleur. C'était souvent des gens qui avaient beaucoup perdu à cause de l'Empire.

\- Plus on devenait nombreux, plus nos opérations devenaient conséquentes, précisa Cassiopea. Au départ, les recrues étaient des civils qui n'avaient pas ou très peu de connaissances en matière militaire et il fallait les former ce qui prenait beaucoup de temps. Ce n'est que plus tard, une fois qu'on commençait vraiment à nous considérer comme une milice rebelle, que notre cause a commencé à intéresser des gens plus qualifiés. Les domaines de qualifications étaient variés, ils le sont toujours d'ailleurs, mais cette nouvelle vague de recrues pouvait vraiment nous apporter de quoi consolider définitivement nos bases. C'est à ce moment-là que la base a pris sa forme définitive, comme vous la voyez aujourd'hui. En plus petit au départ, mais le concept a vu le jour.

\- C'est vrai que ça ressemblait déjà à ça quand je suis arrivé, confirma Wolf.

\- Mais oui !, s'exclama Emiliana. On ne sait pas comment Wolf a rejoint les Sentinels.

\- Alors là mesdemoiselles, dit le pilote. C'est une sacrée histoire. Pleine d'action, d'aventure, de tragédie, de passion, d'amour et de…

\- Wolf, prévint Cassiopea. Tu exagères là.

\- Pardon trésor. Non, sérieusement, mon histoire n'a rien de vraiment exceptionnel.

\- Peu importe, on veut tout de même la connaître, dit Matylda.

\- Mais avec grand plaisir. Alors, par où commencer ?, se demanda Wolf en s'allongeant, posant de ce fait sa tête sur les cuisses de Cassiopea qui soupira le sourire aux lèvres. Je vais faire l'impasse sur mon enfance, elle n'a pas grand intérêt et surtout elle n'a pas du tout contribué à faire de moi l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui.

\- Tu nous fais la version courte alors, ricana Sor. Parce que d'habitude c'est limite si tu ne nous fais pas le résumé détaillé de chaque année de ta vie.

\- Disons que je vais rester sobre. Et puis, vous avez raconté vos vies et comme je ne pense pas qu'on puisse se permettre de rester là jusqu'à demain, je vais me contenter des grandes lignes.

\- Dis tout de suite que c'est de notre faute, s'emporta Sor'Leku.

\- Les garçons, les réprimanda Cassiopea en donnant une tape sur la tête de Wolf, toujours sur ses genoux. Je croyais que tu avais une histoire à raconter.

\- Oui, donc je disais que mon enfance n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Mes parents étaient plutôt stricts et j'ai été expédié à l'académie militaire dès que j'ai eu dix ans.

\- Quelle académie ?, demanda Sélène qui s'y connaissait en la matière.

\- Classique, Carida.

\- Ah mais oui, forcément. C'était la plus grande académie du temps de la République. La seule qui avait vraiment de l'importance en fait.

\- Exact. Ils m'ont envoyé là-bas pour que j'y suive une formation classique. Des études de huit ans, puis un stage sur le terrain pendant deux ans et enfin une affectation définitive.

\- Tu es un vrai soldat alors, dit Emiliana.

\- Pur et dur, du moins de formation. Après, j'ai un peu mal tourné.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je suppose que la discipline et les règles imposées par l'académie n'étaient pas faites pour moi. On nous en demandait trop, c'est presque comme si on était prisonniers au sein de l'école. On n'avait le droit de rien. De ne rien dire, de ne rien faire, ce ne sont pas des soldats qu'ils cherchaient à former mais des robots, des machines qui obéiraient au doigt et à l'oeil aux ordres qu'on leur donnait et qui seraient d'une fidélité sans faille envers la République. En un sens, ce n'était pas très différent de la formation qu'on impose aux troopers aujourd'hui.

\- Aux troopers et aux soldats formés dans l'académie de mon père, confirma Sélène. Ce n'est pas l'humanité qui les étouffe.

\- C'était l'idée. Moi, ça ne me convenait pas. Mais comme je n'avais pas vraiment le choix et surtout nulle part où aller étant donné que mon père m'aurait renié et déshérité si j'avais quitté l'école pour rentrer, je suis quand même resté. J'ai fini ma formation en huit ans, sans jamais devoir refaire une année et en terminant major de ma promotion lors de la remise des diplômes.

\- Ah oui quand même, dit Matylda impressionnée.

\- J'étais motivé. Quand je décide d'aller au bout de quelque chose je ne le fais généralement pas à moitié. Et je voulais leur montrer que, même le cancre qui n'a aucun respect pour le règlement peut y arriver. En réalité, j'avais surtout hâte que ça se termine.

\- Mais ce n'était pas fini, dit Sélène. Il y avait encore ce stage pratique de deux ans.

\- Exact. Je n'ai pas pu m'y soustraire mais comme j'avais fini major de promo, j'ai pu choisir mon affectation. Je me suis engagé dans la flotte d'un capitaine que je respectais beaucoup et qui avait pour spécialité de gérer les affaires complexes et périlleuses. Je voulais voir la réalité du terrain.

\- Et c'était comment ?, demanda Emiliana.

\- Intense. On ne peut pas vraiment imaginer ce qu'il se passe aux confins de la galaxie avant de l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux. J'ai beaucoup appris mais, même si je pense que ces deux années ont achevé de forger mon caractère, elles m'ont aussi définitivement dégouté de la formation militaire de Carida et de ce qu'on cherchait à faire de nous.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait alors ?, questionna Matylda.

\- J'ai fait un an et demi à peu près et quand on a commencé à parler de mon rapatriement sur Carida pour y recevoir mon diplôme et mon affectation définitive, j'ai décidé que je ne pouvais pas rester. Si je retournais là-bas, je resterais leur prisonnier pour toujours. Alors j'ai attendu mon moment et j'ai déserté.

\- Quoi sérieusement ?, s'étonna Emiliana. On ne se connait pas depuis longtemps mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton genre.

\- À la base ça ne l'est pas, mais je n'avais pas le choix je ne voyais aucune autre solution.

\- Et après ?, s'interrogea Sélène. Je sais comment ça se passe dans l'armée, les déserteurs sont traqués pour être jugés et puni pour leur affront. C'était déjà comme ça au temps de la République.

\- Et je le savais. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas tout simplement m'établir sur une planète tranquille pour y mener une vie paisible. Ils m'auraient retrouvé en quelques semaines et de toute manière, je n'en avais pas envie. J'avais déjà vu trop de choses pour simplement tourner la page. Je voulais continuer à me battre à ma manière pour défendre la galaxie contre les menaces qui pesaient jour et nuit sur elle. Impossible de le faire dans l'armée et seul je n'avais aucun pouvoir.

\- Tu as fait quoi alors ?

\- Je suis un soldat, c'est ce qu'on m'a appris et c'est tout ce que je sais faire. Alors j'ai choisi de rester un soldat, mais dans un autre genre.

\- Un autre genre ?, demanda Matylda perplexe.

\- Je me suis enrôlé chez les Mandaloriens.

\- Non, sérieusement ?, Sélène était estomaquée. Les mercenaires les plus célèbres de la galaxie ? La troisième confrérie la plus ancienne et les plus mythique du monde avec les Jedi et les Sith ?

\- Eux-mêmes. Leur mode de vie me convenait parfaitement. Une hiérarchie stricte et des rôles clairement attribués mais des règles souples et très adaptables. C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Les missions étaient variées et les objectifs changeaient tous les jours. On n'avait à répondre de personne et on choisissait nos batailles. Il arrivait qu'on soit du côté de la République tout comme de nous battre contre elle. J'ai pu choisir pour quoi ou pour qui je voulais me battre et enfin faire les choses à ma manière.

\- Et pour l'anonymat c'était parfait, compris Sélène. Les Mandaloriens ne donnent jamais leur nom et l'armure qu'ils portent en permanence leur permet de rester incognito en toutes circonstances.

\- C'est aussi pour ça que je les ai choisis. Je suis resté avec eux plusieurs années, durant la Guerre des Clones on s'est battu tantôt du côté de la République, tantôt de celui des Séparatistes. Comme je trouvais leurs deux points de vue défendables, ça me convenait. Et la République est tombée, l'Empire est arrivé au pouvoir et c'est là que les choses ont commencé à dégénérer. Il a fallu choisir notre camp, on ne pouvait plus prendre le risque de faire comme bon nous semblait au risque de devoir faire face à une attaque impériale. La plupart de mes camarades ont choisi de se battre pour l'Empire. Le nouveau gouvernement payait bien et promettait beaucoup d'action et d'opérations violentes ce qui leur plaisait. Moi, j'avais déjà vu trop d'horreurs pour accepter de me battre consciemment pour des gens qui avaient pour seul objectif celui de soumettre la galaxie à leur bon vouloir.

\- Mais on ne déserte pas des Mandaloriens, dit Sélène. Une fois qu'on le devient, on le reste à vie et il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire contre ça.

\- J'ai dû choisir mon camp moi aussi. Quoi que je choisisse, je restais membre de l'Ordre mais je devais assumer mes choix. Au début, j'ai un peu erré de mission en mission en espérant recevoir une sorte de révélation divine sur ce que je devais faire.

\- Tu ne crois pas en Dieu, dit Ivan désespéré.

\- C'est une façon de parler, Iv. C'est pendant cette période de flottement que j'ai entendu parler des Sentinels pour la première fois. Je me suis rapidement intéressé au groupe et j'ai suivi de près plusieurs de leurs opérations pour en savoir plus à leur sujet. Au fil des mois, je les ai vus grandir et devenir de plus en plus influents et j'ai pris la décision d'aller leur proposer mes services.

\- Je me souviens du jour où tu t'es présenté, dit Cassiopea. On venait de terminer une mission et on avait décidé de rester en stationnement sur la planète pendant quelques jours histoire de nous ravitailler. C'est là que ce Mandalorien tout en armure est venu me voir.

\- Je me suis introduit dans le campement et j'ai directement cherché la tente du patron, je ne discute pas avec les sous-fifres moi.

\- Dis plutôt que tu avais peur de Sor et de son canon-blaster. Il montait la garde dans le camp et affichait un air plutôt menaçant.

\- Bon, c'est vrai que je n'étais pas très rassuré et je me suis dit qu'il serait plus prudent de ne pas trop m'approcher de ce type. J'ai réussi à m'introduire dans la tente principale et j'ai manqué d'y perdre ma tête.

\- Quoi ?, demanda Emiliana en riant. Comment ça ?

\- J'étais dedans depuis un quart de seconde et j'avais encore mon casque sur la tête quand je me suis retrouvé avec un sabre laser contre la gorge.

\- Un guerrier Mandalorien s'introduit dans ma tente en pleine nuit, s'expliqua Cassiopea. Forcément, je réagis.

\- Tu aurais pu me couper la tête.

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Tu as commencé à me déblatérer tout un tas de trucs à une vitesse folle et je n'ai même pas compris la moitié. J'ai juste saisi le fait que tu ne venais pas pour nous attaquer mais juste pour discuter avec moi. Comme je n'ai rien contre une discussion, je l'ai laissé entrer à condition qu'il enlève son casque et laisse ses armes dehors.

\- Ce que j'ai fait. Ensuite, je lui ai raconté mon histoire et je lui ai dit que j'étais intéressé par les Sentinels.

\- Je n'avais jamais entendu d'histoire pareille et j'ai été assez impressionnée. On avait déjà accueilli des recrues aux origines variées et parfois assez improbables mais encore jamais de guerrier Mandalorien. J'avais déjà eu à faire à eux par le passé et je sais donc par expérience que ce ne sont pas des gens faciles. Ils sont très attachés à leurs valeurs et normalement, ils ne s'engagent jamais au service des autres.

\- Mes camarades ont bien choisi l'Empire. Ils ont rompu avec toutes nos traditions pour se mettre au service des bourreaux de la galaxie, moi j'ai choisi de me battre pour elle.

\- Quand on a vu les horreurs de la guerre, expliqua Cassiopea. Il ne peut y avoir que deux cas de figure. Il y a ceux qui y ont trouvé leur compte et qui continuent à répandre la désolation et il y a les autres, ceux qui, comme nous, vont tout faire pour qu'elle s'arrête.

\- J'ai intégré les Mandaloriens parce qu'ils m'ont permis de choisir mes batailles. Quand ils ont eux aussi voulu décider à ma place en nous mettant tous au service de l'Empire, j'ai décidé de partir.

\- Pour pouvoir continuer à décider par toi-même les combats qui valaient la peine d'être menés, compris Matylda.

\- Et j'ai choisi les Sentinels. Heureusement, ils ont bien voulu de moi.

\- Du moment que les convictions et les motivations sont sincères, on accepte tout le monde, dit Cassiopea. J'ai fait venir Sor, Navo et Ivan et on en a discuté tous ensemble.

\- Un soldat Mandalorien qui avait en plus suivi une formation militaire de haut rang à Carida c'était presque inespéré pour nous, expliqua Ivan. On savait qu'il ne fallait pas laisser passer une telle opportunité. Wolf avait un réseau extraordinaire et il a pu nous introduire dans des cercles d'importance pour tout ce qui est armement et même nous mettre en relation avec d'autres groupuscules qui ont fini par se joindre à nous.

\- Je suis l'ange gardien des Sentinels, se vanta le pilote.

\- N'en fais pas trop non plus, lui dit Cassiopea. Tu as peut-être une gueule d'ange mais pas toujours le caractère qui va avec.

\- C'est vrai que, quand on me cherche, on me trouve. Mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme trésor, c'est pour ça que tu m'as engagé.

\- Je t'ai engagé parce que tu étais sincèrement intéressé par les Sentinels et que tu avais d'excellentes capacité. Pas parce que tu es un dragueur professionnel, chose que, je tiens à préciser, j'avais remarqué au bout de trente secondes de discussion.

\- En même temps, dit Navo en pouffant. Il a commencé à te faire du charme quand tu avais encore ta lame contre son cou et que son casque était toujours en place.

\- N'importe quoi, s'exclama Wolf offensé. Je lui ai peut-être fait un ou deux compliments mais…

\- Wolf, interrompit Ivan. Tu étais tellement à fond que j'ai cru que tu allais la demander en mariage. »

Tout le groupe parti dans un grand fou rire. Wolf continua un instant de protester et de nier ce qui, aux yeux de tous les autres, avait pourtant semblé être une évidence avant d'abandonner et de se lover, boudeur, contre Cassiopea qui lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Vous voulez bien arrêter de vous foutre de moi, maugréa-t-il d'une voix étouffée par la veste de Cassiopea. Trésor, dis-leur de la fermer.

\- C'est bon les gars ça suffit, céda Cassiopea qui riait malgré tout sous cape. Je crois qu'il a eu sa dose et le coup de la demande en mariage c'était quand même un peu exagéré.

\- Merci, Cass, grommela l'intéressé.

\- En tout cas, dit Matylda pour changer de sujet et couper court aux moqueries. Vous avez tous des histoires assez incroyables.

\- Vous aussi maintenant, dit Navo. La prochaine fois qu'on accueillera des nouvelles recrues, vous pourrez leur raconter vos propres histoires.

\- Elles sont loin d'être aussi palpitantes que les vôtres, dit Sélène. Sauf peut-être pour le moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

\- Ça fera de belles histoires à raconter autour du prochain feu de camp, dit Cassiopea en s'étirant. Allez, il est temps de bouger, le soleil se lève et une longue journée nous attends. Comme nous avons tous veillé la base ne se réveillera pas avant un moment, alors je propose qu'on aille tous dormir un peu avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses. Il faut qu'on trouve ce qu'il s'est passé avec ces Archives pour pouvoir avancer avant que l'Empire nous passe devant.

\- Bonne idée, dit Sor en baillant. Je pense qu'on a tous besoin de quelques heures de sommeil.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit Sélène en se levant suivie des autres. Les derniers jours ont été éprouvants et ceux à venir le seront tout autant.

\- Vous retrouverez le chemin vers votre appartement ?, demanda Ivan.

\- On devrait s'en sortir, dit Emiliana. En tout cas, on a passé une excellente soirée.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Matylda. C'était formidable, j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion d'entendre d'autres histoires.

\- Sur vos aventures peut-être, acquiesça Sélène. J'aimerais entendre la version Sentinels de certaines opérations. Je me doute que les versions données par l'Empire ne collent pas tout à fait à la réalité.

\- Une autre fois c'est promis, dit Cassiopea en passant une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux de Wolf. Mais maintenant, tout le monde au lit. Debout Wolf, je ne vais pas dormir ici.

\- Mais c'est confortable, râla ce dernier.

\- Sûrement pas autant que ton lit, allez on se lève.

\- D'accord, dit-il en se relevant. N'empêche que je suis sûr, non je sais, que le tien l'est encore plus.

\- Wolf, commença Cassiopea.

\- Oui oui, j'ai compris. Tout le monde aux plumes !

\- Dormez bien les filles, dit Cassiopea en se relevant à son tour. De nouvelles aventures nous attendent et elles risquent d'être mouvementées. Vous allez découvrir la vie parmi les Sentinels.

\- Et quelle vie !, dit Sor.

\- On a hâte d'y être, répondit Emiliana. En attendant, on va aller dormir.

\- Bonne fin de nuit, dans quelques heures les choses sérieuses commencent. »


	35. Chapitre 34

La journée était déjà bien avancée quand la base des Sentinels commença à s'éveiller. Après la longue soirée de la veille, tous avaient fait les grasse matinée. Les dernières semaines avaient été éreintantes pour les rebelles et ils avaient mérité de prendre un peu de repos et de se détendre en faisant la fête. Dans l'observatoire, Cassiopea était quant à elle déjà assise à son bureau depuis plusieurs heures. Les yeux rivés sur ses écrans, la jeune femme était occupée à planifier les prochaines actions des Sentinels. Si tout se passait comme prévu, elle quitterait la base avant la fin de la semaine et elle ignorait combien de temps durerait la mission Archives, il fallait donc que tout soit parfaitement organisé pendant son absence. Elle était plongée dans ses plannings quand on toqua à la porte.

« Entrez, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux.

\- C'est moi, dit Navo.

\- Bonjour, bien dormi ?

\- Pas beaucoup, mais c'était bien plus reposant que dans les hamacs du Phoenix.

\- On est d'accord. Tu as emmené tout ton matériel ?

\- Tout est là, Navo brandissait tout un arsenal informatique.

\- Je termine ça et on peut s'y mettre. Où sont les autres ?

\- D'après ce que j'ai cru entendre en passant devant son appart, Sor est entrain de ronfler.

\- Surprenant.

\- Ivan est en bas, il arrive tout de suite, et Wolf est parti chercher les filles pour, je cite, qu'elles ne se perdent pas dans ce labyrinthe.

\- C'est ça, pouffa Cassiopea. Dit plutôt qu'il a flashé sur Matylda, tu as vu comme il la regarde ?

\- Évidemment, tout le monde l'a vu. Sauf elle évidemment, mais en même temps ce n'est pas si surprenant.

\- Tu trouves ? Wolf n'est pas connu pour sa discrétion, c'était flagrant.

\- Pour nous, oui, on le connait par cœur. Mais de son point de vue à elle, c'est toi qu'il draguait.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'ai tellement l'habitude que j'oublie parfois l'impression que ça donne de l'extérieur.

\- Lui aussi il oublie. Elle ne le remarquera jamais s'il se comporte comme ça. En plus, on lui a dit que c'est un tombeur et Matylda n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de fille à craquer pour les playboys.

\- Ça c'est sûr, je vais lui dire de se calmer un peu. J'ai expliqué aux filles qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous, que c'est mon meilleur ami, mais s'il est sérieusement intéressé, il va falloir qu'il fasse des efforts.

\- Qui doit faire des efforts ?, demanda une voix masculine.

\- Ah bonjour tout le monde, cria presque Navo. Vous avez bien dormi ?

\- Oui, merci, répondit Sélène, l'appartement est génial et…

\- Minute, reprit Wolf. Pourquoi j'ai la désagréable impression qu'on parlait de moi ici et que mon arrivée vous a interrompues ?

\- N'importe quoi, s'indigna faussement Navo.

\- C'est ça, dit Wolf légèrement suspicieux.

\- Bref, coupa Cassiopea pour mettre fin au malaise. Installez-vous les filles, Ivan ne va plus tarder et je vais aller secouer les fesses de Sor moi même s'il ne les bouge pas de son lit.

\- Alors, on va chercher quoi exactement ?, demanda Emiliana en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Matylda nous a tout raconté en détail avant de venir. Personnellement, je trouve cette histoire de Seigneur Sith terrifiante. Cet homme a l'air d'être franchement dangereux et s'il cherche la même chose que nous, je pense qu'on a du souci à se faire.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Sélène. Je ne l'ai jamais vu et d'ailleurs je n'avais même jamais entendu parler de lui, mais s'il est semblable à Vador ça s'annonce plutôt mal.

\- Sor m'a fait un topo hier soir, dit Wolf. Je pense que c'est le genre de type qui ne lâche rien. S'il est à nos trousses et qu'il veut la même chose que nous, il va tout faire pour l'obtenir.

\- On est d'accord, acquiesça Navo. Et, personnellement, je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver encore une fois face à cet homme. Il est terrifiant. Sexy, mais terrifiant.

\- Précision non pertinente, dit Wolf.

\- Peut-être mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un le dise à un moment donné. Ce type est vraiment sublime, on est d'accord Cass.

\- Je sais pas, marmonna cette dernière le nez plongé dans ses plannings. J'étais trop occupée à essayer de ne pas me faire tuer pour y prêter attention.

\- Cass, dit Navo moqueuse. C'était trop flagrant pour ne pas le remarquer.

\- Son sabre laser braqué sur moi était tout aussi flagrant.

\- Mouais, sourit Navo. On va dire ça.

\- Désolé du retard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ivan. Je suis passé chercher le ronfleur avant de venir. Il aurait passé la journée au lit et on a du boulot.

\- Fatigué, grommela Sor qui entra en trainant des pieds.

\- Ça se voit, dit Navo. Tu as une tête de cadavre.

\- Bon, dit le Twi'lek en s'écrasant sur un canapé. On commence ?

\- Oui, j'ai fini, Cassiopea se leva. Je donnerai les consignes avant de partir, tu peux installer ton matos Navo. »

Immédiatement, la Miralan s'installa à la place de Cassiopea. Le bureau était déjà équipé de multiples écrans et tablettes holographiques mais Navo y brancha encore de multiples choses que tous avaient du mal à identifier. L'idée, expliqua Cassiopea, était de retrouver la fameuse video de surveillance du Temple Jedi sur laquelle on apprenait que Mace Windu avait été chargé de déplacer les Archives. Durant la République, le Temple tout entier était placé sous haute surveillance et des centaines de fichiers étaient sauvegardés chaque jour. Ils étaient stockés sur une plateforme indépendante sécurisée par plusieurs codes d'accès uniquement accessible depuis la centrale informatique du Temple. En clair, si l'on n'était pas Jedi, il était impossible d'avoir accès à ces données. Malheureusement, avec la chute de l'Ordre et l'avènement de l'Empire, les codes avaient fini par être découverts et les fichiers étaient tombés entre les mains du nouveau gouvernement. Depuis, ils étaient gardés dans le système de sécurité impérial, au sein d'une gigantesque toile virtuelle réputée impénétrable. Les impériaux n'avaient très probablement jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Navo Hecta. Aucun système informatique ne lui résistait.

« Installez-vous confortablement, dit Navo en prenant place derrière les écrans. Connaissant les impériaux et leurs pare-feux, je vais en avoir pour un moment avant de tout craquer.

\- Ça marche, dit Cassiopea en se levant. Du coup, je vais tout de suite distribuer les plannings des prochaines semaines. Comme ça tout sera rapidement organisé et je n'aurai pas besoin de répondre à une tonne de questions juste avant de partir.

\- Je vais voir où en sont les révisions du Phoenix, dit Sor. Si ça avance bien, je vais commencer à stocker les réserves pour qu'on soit prêts à partir dès que possible.

\- Je viens t'aider alors, proposa Ivan. Ça ira plus vite.

\- Dans ce cas, dit Wolf. Je vais aller donner mes ordres à mon escadron et préparer le Victory à un décollage imminent.

\- Tu viens avec nous ?, s'étonna Sor.

\- J'ai confiance en Larson, il dirigera les GOLD comme je le ferais moi même, et on en a discuté avec Cass. Comme on ne sait pas vraiment sous quelle forme vont se présenter ces Archives, il vaut mieux qu'on soit équipé pour les transporter. Si jamais on se retrouve avec des centaines de vieux bouquins sur les bras on aura besoin de deux vaisseaux pour les ramener.

\- C'est pas faux, approuva Ivan. Et on pourra se répartir dans les vaisseaux parce que là le Phoenix commençait à être un peu blindé de monde.

\- Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution, dit Cassiopea. Allez, tout le monde au boulot. Vous pouvez venir avec moi les filles, comme je vais faire tout le tour de la base ça vous donnera une vue d'ensemble. Navo, tu me comm' quand tu arrives à entrer dans la section des Jedi. On cherchera ensemble à partir de là.

\- Ça marche, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux. Prenez votre temps. »

Sur ce, tous quittèrent l'observatoire pour aller vaquer à leurs occupations. Bientôt, le Phoenix revenu de réparation fut amené dans le hangar principal de la base pour que Sor et Ivan puissent faire les dernières vérifications avant de commencer à le charger. Rapidement, le cargo de Wolf, le Victory, trouva sa place aux côtés du Phoenix et une grande effervescence se mit à régner dans le hangar. Cassiopea faisait le tour de la base, distribuant des plannings et des ordres à tout va et répondant aux dernières questions d'ordre pratique que lui posaient les Sentinels. Tous persistaient à vouloir savoir en quoi consistait vraiment cette mystérieuse mission qui occupait tellement leur leader mais la jeune femme restait vague, elle avait décidé de ne rien divulguer d'important et elle ne comptait pas déroger à ses engagements. Cassiopea connaissait la base comme sa poche et elle évoluait très rapidement au milieu des couloirs et des dizaines de personnes qu'elle croisait à chaque instant. Derrière elle, les filles trottaient en tentant de garder le rythme sans pour autant se priver de regarder partout autour d'elles. Si tout se passait comme prévu, il ne leur restait que quelques jours à passer à la base avant de repartir à la recherche des Archives et elles ignoraient combien de temps durerait la mission. Elles ne savaient pas quand elles auraient à nouveau l'occasion de parcourir la base des Sentinels et elles voulaient en profiter un maximum. Au moment même où elle se faisait cette réflexion, Matylda fut soudain saisie d'un sérieux doute.

« Cassiopea ?, demanda-t-elle immédiatement. J'ai comme un doute tout à coup.

\- À quel sujet ?, lui répondit distraitement la jeune femme.

\- Je me demandais si on allait venir avec vous, pour la mission.

\- Ah oui, ajouta Emiliana. Je n'avais même pas pensé à ça.

\- C'est vrai, dit Sélène. On risquerait de vous ralentir.

\- Vous réfléchissez vraiment trop, répondit Cassiopea en riant. Vous faites partie de cette aventure depuis le début et vous savez déjà tout ce qu'i savoir sur la mission, évidemment que vous venez avec nous. Et puis, vous faites partie des Sentinels maintenant, ça sera votre baptême du feu.

\- C'est plutôt intense comme première mission, remarqua Emiliana.

\- En temps normal, les nouvelles recrues passent du temps à la base pour se former avant de partir en mission pour la première fois, on leur donne différentes leçons et on fait des simulations de combat. Seulement là, on est un peu surbooké niveau opérations et la plupart de nos formateurs ne sont même pas là alors la meilleure façon d'apprendre c'est de partir directement sur le terrain.

\- Je n'ai jamais piloté de vaisseau de ma vie, remarqua Sélène.

\- Moi non plus, renchérit Emiliana.

\- On vous mettra aux commandes du Phoenix ou du Victory pour que vous puissiez vous faire la main. Comme dit, vous allez apprendre sur le tas.

\- J'ai quand même peur qu'on soit un poids pour vous, dit Matylda.

\- N'importe quoi. Je pense au contraire que vous pourrez toutes les trois vous rendre utiles à votre manière. Et je te rappelle que je dois encore te donner des cours de maîtrise de la Force, ça va être compliqué si je pars et que tu restes là.

\- Certes.

\- Vous vous inquiétez pour rien, vous devriez plutôt être contentes. Contrairement aux autres qui ont dû subir des semaines de cours intensifs, vous partez directement en mission avec la meilleure des équipes.

\- J'imagine, dit Sélène, que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de s'envoler avec le chef.

\- Ils voudraient tous, admit Cassiopea. Mais je ne peux pas contenter tout le monde et j'ai déjà ma propre équipe. On fonctionne bien ensemble et on se connait par cœur, c'est primordial quand on part au combat. Là vous venez avec nous mais si dans le futur vous voulez rejoindre d'autres équipes, il n'y aura aucun problème.

\- Je n'arrive pas encore à me projeter aussi loin, avoua Emiliana.

\- On n'y est pas encore, la rassura Cassiopea. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on se concentre sur cette histoire d'Archives et, en parlant de ça, je crois que Navo a réussi à craquer le dernier pare-feu de sécurité.

\- Alors on retourne à l'observatoire ?

\- On y va, j'espère qu'on va enfin lever le voile sur ce mystère. »

« Ils ne s'améliorent pas niveau sécurité, commenta Navo une fois que toute la bande fut à nouveau réunie dans l'observatoire. C'était long parce qu'ils ont mis quarante pare-feux mais ça n'a pas été vraiment difficile de les hacker.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es une professionnelle, dit Wolf. Quelqu'un de normal, c'est-à-dire qui n'est pas à moitié machine comme toi, n'aurait jamais réussi à passer le premier bouclier.

\- C'est ça, moques-toi de moi. En tout cas j'y suis arrivée et je suis tombée au beau milieu des fichiers de l'Ordre. Par contre là, je n'y comprends plus rien donc je te rends ton fauteuil, Cass. »

La jeune femme repris sa place derrière son bureau et jeta un œil sur les écrans. Effectivement, tous les fichiers étaient là. L'Empire n'avait rien touché à l'organisation du système de l'Ordre et s'était contenté de transférer la base de données dans son propre système. Cassiopea parcourut rapidement les différents dossiers jusqu'à trouver celui contenant les videos de surveillance.

« Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est ça ?, demanda Wolf qui regardait par dessus l'épaule de Cassiopea. C'est une langue des signes ?

\- J'ai bien dit que je n'y comprenais rien, dit Navo.

\- C'est la langue ancestrale des Jedi, expliqua Cassiopea. On l'apprend au Temple quand on est Novice mais c'est vrai qu'à part nous, personne ne sait lire ces symboles. J'ai trouvé le dossier des vidéos de surveillance, elles sont classées par années donc je vais fouiller dans les mois qui ont précédé l'avènement de l'Empire.

\- Il y en a des centaines, on va mettre des jours à tout fouiller, dit Ivan.

\- Je peux déjà en éliminer pas mal. Tout ce qui est jardins, salles d'entrainement, de méditation ou quartiers privés ne donnera rien. Idem pour les salles de classes des Novices et les hangars d'aviation. C'est le genre d'endroit où il y avait toujours du monde, de jour comme de nuit, donc j'imagine mal Maître Windu parler de quelque chose d'aussi important dans des endroits pareils.

\- C'est pas faux, approuva Navo. Ça nous laisse beaucoup de choix ?

\- Pas tant que ça en fait, conclut Cassiopea. Je vais être logique et commencer par la salle du Conseil. Il n'y a que les membres qui avaient le droit d'y entrer et ils étaient les seuls à être au courant de la véritable localisation des Archives. Je pense que ça pourrait donner quelque chose.

\- Alors au boulot, s'exclama Wolf. On a du pain sur la planche. »

Navo se chargea d'extraire les fichiers sélectionnés par Cassiopea et les téléchargea sur tous les écrans de la pièce. Pour être le plus efficace possible, tout le monde s'empara d'un ordinateur ou d'une tablette, y brancha des casques et, une fois les documents répartis pour une question de productivité, ils se mirent au travail.

Durant plusieurs heures, un grand silence régna dans l'observatoire. Tous avaient le regard rivé sur leurs écrans à la recherche du moindre indice pouvant les mettre sur une piste. C'est un peu dépités qu'ils lâchèrent l'affaire car, ayant vu le soleil se coucher, Cassiopea avait décrété qu'il était temps de faire une pause et de profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil avant de recommencer les recherches le lendemain matin. La jeune femme ne s'inquiétait pas, elle savait qu'il leur faudrait du temps avant de trouver quelque chose. Elle avait prévu une semaine à la base et elle avait bon espoir de résoudre le problème d'ici là.

Ce n'est que trois jours plus tard que la situation se débloqua enfin. Ils étaient à nouveau dans l'observatoire à fouiller dans les fichiers de l'Ordre quand Emiliana tomba sur un document étrange.

« Navo ?, appela-t-elle.

\- Oui ?, répondit cette dernière en allant s'asseoir près d'Emiliana.

\- J'essaye de regarder ce fichier mais il ne veut pas s'ouvrir. Il me demande un mot de passe.

\- Ah, c'est bizarre. J'ai tout débloqué pourtant.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?, demanda Cassiopea.

\- Emiliana est tombée sur un truc bizarre. On dirait que ce sont plusieurs fichiers regroupés ensemble et scellés par un code d'accès. Sauf que ça n'a rien à voir avec les pare-feux impériaux, je n'ai jamais vu de bloquage de ce genre.

\- Laisses-moi faire, dit Cassiopea en prenant l'ordinateur. C'est le système de verrouillage de l'Ordre, ils étaient déjà sécurisés avant que l'Empire ne s'empare des données.

\- Alors c'est clair, dit Ivan. L'Ordre a voulu doublement protéger ces documents.

\- Peut-être qu'on va trouver quelque chose, dit Matylda. »

Tous s'étaient regroupés autour de Cassiopea qui mit à peine quelques minutes à déverrouiller le dossier. Elle expliqua à ses amis que les Jedi utilisaient le même protocole de sécurité pour tous leurs systèmes, y compris les commandes de leurs vaisseaux. Tous savaient alors comment le décoder ce qui expliquait la rapidité de la jeune femme.

Le code verrouillait l'accès à un dossier contenant une petite dizaine de fichiers tous datés de moins d'un mois avant l'avènement de l'Empire. Cassiopea lança la lecture des vidéos et tous regardèrent en silence les scènes qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux. Ce silence se prolongea encore un long moment après la fin du visionnage.

« C'était quoi ce nain vert ?, demanda Sor pour détendre l'atmosphère. Pari réussi car tous se mirent à rire.

\- Ce n'est pas un nain, dit Cassiopea quand tous se furent un peu calmés. C'est Maître Yoda, le plus ancien et le plus puissant des Jedi.

\- C'était le Président du Conseil des Jedi je crois, ajouta Sélène.

\- C'est ça. Maître Windu et lui se partageaient la place.

\- Et donc, dit Wolf. Ils ont décidé ensemble de déplacer ces Archives pour les protéger.

\- On savait depuis plusieurs années que cette guerre n'allait rien nous amener de bon, poursuivit Cassiopea. Au départ, on croyait sincèrement qu'on arriverait à mettre les Séparatistes en déroute et à ramener la paix dans la galaxie mais, plus les mois et ensuite les années passaient, plus on réalisait que les conséquences seraient dramatiques. Maître Yoda avait un don de prémonition très prononcé, tous les Jedi le possèdent mais chez lui il était particulièrement développé.

\- Il voyait l'avenir ?, demanda Matylda impressionnée.

\- En quelques sortes, il avait des visions. Je suppose qu'il avait prédit la chute de l'Ordre avant qu'elle ne se produise. De là à dire qu'il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer je ne pense quand même pas, mais il avait compris que ça tournerait très mal.

\- En tout cas, dit Navo. J'espère qu'il n'avait pas prédit les détails. Ça voudrait dire qu'il a volontairement laissé ses semblables se faire massacrer.

\- Mais lui alors ?, demanda Emiliana. Il n'est pas mort ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, admit Cassiopea. L'Ordre 66 a décimé tous les Jedi qui étaient à proximité de troupes de clones et ces derniers ont ensuite envahi le Temple pour s'en prendre à ceux qui étaient restés sur place.

\- Y compris les enfants, souffla Matylda.

\- Les Novices et les jeunes Padawans, oui. Mais, il y avait aussi des chevaliers en mission solitaire ou certains qui auraient pu réussir à échapper au massacre. Maître Yoda était quelqu'un de très intelligent et de très rusé, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait réussi à s'en sortir.

\- En tout cas, conclut Sor. Il avait prévu le coup et s'est arrangé pour que les Archives soient déplacées à temps.

\- La première video est claire, dit Navo. Il a demandé à Mace Windu de déplacer les Archives dans un endroit sûr et de garder le secret pour lui.

\- Les fichiers suivants sont un peu plus mystérieux, dit Ivan en parcourant à nouveau les documents. Des cartes, des videos de la salle du Conseil et de ce qui semble être la bibliothèque mais sans son et cette dernière, dans ce hangar.

\- C'est bien Maître Windu qu'on voit au pied de ce vaisseau ?, demanda Matylda. J'ai du mal à savoir avec cette cape qu'il porte.

\- Oui c'est lui, confirma Cassiopea. Je n'arrive pas trop à situer ce hangar dans le Temple, il y en avait beaucoup et certains étaient un peu cachés à l'abri des regards. Je suppose que c'est le cas de celui-là. Le vaisseau non plus je ne l'avais jamais vu avant.

\- C'est un très vieux modèle de cargo, analysa Wolf. On n'en fabrique plus des comme ça.

\- Je ne savais même pas qu'on en avait dans notre parc, admit Cassiopea. Ce n'est pas le genre de vaisseau que les Jedi affectionnaient. Par contre, il est parfait pour passer inaperçu, si comme je le pense c'est celui qu'il a utilisé pour transporter les Archives, il était sûr de ne pas se faire remarquer en chemin.

\- C'est un grand vaisseau, dit Sor. Il était seul pour cette mission donc s'il avait besoin d'un truc aussi imposant on aura besoin du Victory pour pouvoir les ramener. Le Phoenix ne suffira pas vu comme on est nombreux.

\- C'est bien joli, intervint Navo. Mais on ne sait toujours pas où il est allé les cacher. On a eu la confirmation de ce que nous avait dit Sélène mais pour le reste on est pas plus avancé, en plus les autres documents du fichier ne vont pas nous servir à grand chose.

\- Je pense que si, la contredit Sélène. Ces documents étaient sauvegardés ensembles dans un même dossier lui-même verrouillé par un code d'accès. À mon avis, il y a un indice important là dedans. Quelque chose qui nous permettra de trouver la localisation des Archives.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Sélène, approuva Sor. La réponse est là, quelque part. Le problème c'est que, à part la première vidéo, tout le reste est silencieux. Quand il est dans la bibliothèque, il discute clairement avec quelqu'un, qu'on ne voit pas bien d'ailleurs, mais on entend pas ce qu'ils se disent.

\- C'est sûr que s'ils mentionnent le nom de l'endroit, on est plutôt mal barré, dit Wolf.

\- Je ne pense pas que la réponse soit là, réfléchit Cassioopea à haute voix. Je connais bien Maître Windu, c'est quelqu'un de très organisé et méthodique. S'il a voulu laisser un indice dans ces fichiers, il ne s'y serait pas pris de manière évidente en écrivant clairement ou en prononçant le nom de l'endroit.

\- Tu penses qu'il aurait été plus subtil, comprit Ivan.

\- Navo, tu peux me remontrer la carte ? Pas la première avec le plan du Temple, je pense que celle-ci sert plutôt à nous donner un indice sur la localisation des Archives au sein du Temple.

\- La deuxième alors, dit Navo en pianotant. Mais je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais y trouver, on dirait un vieux dessin.

\- J'avoue que j'ai du mal à savoir ce que ça représente, dit Matylda. C'est vraiment très vieux et ça ne ressemble pas aux représentations habituelles des systèmes ou des planètes.

\- Agrandis-la au maximum, insista pourtant Cassiopea. Il faut que je trouve ce qu'elle représente. »

La jeune femme prit l'ordinateur sur ses genoux et, durant de longues minutes, elle se concentra sur l'étrange croquis qu'elle avait sous les yeux. _J'ai déjà vu ça,_ se répéta-t-elle encore et encore. _Je suis sûre que je connais cet endroit_. _Réfléchis Cassiopea, la réponse est là sous tes yeux._ Elle tourna l'écran pour avoir un autre angle de perspective sur la carte. _Ça ressemble presque à une ville, ou un grand domaine peut-être. Non, plutôt une ville, mais alors une très vieille représentation de la ville. Et là, qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Un château, ou une citadelle ? On dirait…_

« Mais bien sûr, souffla enfin Cassiopea. C'est évident.

\- Quoi ?, demanda Matylda. Tu as compris ?

\- Oui, sourit Cassiopea. Je sais ce que c'est et effectivement, c'est un très bon endroit pour cacher les Archives.

\- Et c'est où alors ?, s'impatienta Sor.

\- C'est Jedha. Une planète isolée et désertique de la Bordure Médiane. Les Jedi ont toujours aimé cet endroit, on y a même bâti un Temple il y a plusieurs siècles. Ils n'y sont pas restés mais les habitants sont toujours restés très fidèles aux valeurs de l'Ordre et se sont fait un devoir de les transmettre. C'est une planète où la présence de la Force est vraiment très perceptible.

\- Et c'est là qu'il a emmené les Archives, dit Sélène. Ça semble effectivement être l'endroit idéal. Si la Force y est puissante, je veux dire, je n'y connais rien, mais je suppose que c'est un détail très important.

\- Tout à fait, approuva Cassiopea. Plus la Force est puissante, plus elle va participer à la dissimulation des Archives. C'est l'endroit parfait et ça ressemble beaucoup à Maître Windu. Lui qui a toujours été tellement à cheval sur les traditions de l'Ordre et sur son histoire légendaire.

\- Alors c'est bon, dit Wolf. On a trouvé.

\- Oui, on a trouvé, confirma Cassiopea.

\- Mais alors, dit soudain Sélène. C'est mauvais signe.

\- Comment ça ?, demanda Sor.

\- Stanford a dit qu'ils cherchaient du côté de l'histoire des Jedi. Si cette planète en fait partie, ils vont finir par y arriver aussi.

\- Surtout si c'est Hell qui mène l'enquête, dit sombrement Cassiopea. Je suis certaine qu'il va trouver.

\- Alors il faut juste qu'on soit plus rapide qu'eux, dit Wolf en se levant. Les vaisseaux sont prêts à décoller, tout est paré. Tu as distribué les ordres en début de semaine, donc toute l'organisation est en place. Plus rien ne nous retient ici.

\- On part ce soir, conclut Cassiopea. Le temps de préparer nos affaires personnelles et de prévenir la base et on se met en route.

\- On sera prêts. »

Il fallu deux heures à l'équipe pour être fin prête au décollage. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes avant de monter à bord des vaisseaux et, sous les saluts des Sentinels qui s'étaient regroupés en masse dans le hangar pour assister au départ, le Phoenix et le Victory s'élevèrent dans le ciel de Kidron avant de disparaître dans l'immensité de l'espace. Direction Jedha.


	36. Chapitre 35

~ Ilum, Régions Inconnues ~

« Tu es trop lente, Ténébris, reprocha Hell en faisant tournoyer son sabre laser. À ce rythme là, tu aurais déjà pu te faire tuer trois fois.

\- Pardon Maître, répondit la jeune apprentie essoufflée. C'est ce froid, je n'ai pas l'habitude.

\- Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Un bon Seigneur Sith doit être capable d'affronter n'importe quelle situation. »

Le Croiseur de Hell s'était posé sur Ilum au beau milieu de la nuit. À cette heure, la planète glacière et désertique était également plongée dans le noir le plus total ce qui limitait fortement les déplacements. Le sol était entièrement gelé et constellé de crevasses sans fond dans lesquelles une chute pourrait s'avérer fatale. Soucieux d'éviter les accidents de ce genre, le Seigneur Sith avait décidé d'attendre le lever du jour pour commencer ses investigations. Alors que ses hommes profitaient d'une bonne nuit de repos, le jeune homme avait décidé de profiter des conditions climatiques extrêmes d'Ilum pour s'entrainer. Depuis sa rencontre avec Cassiopea El-Solar et la mise en marche involontaire de son système émotionnel, il ressentait le besoin de fortifier à nouveau son mental pour éviter qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise. Mettre son physique à l'épreuve allait également rebooster son mental.

C'est pour cela qu'il se trouvait debout à moitié nu, dans le noir quasi complet, au milieu d'une plaine enneigée balayée par un vent glacé. Il avait d'abord concentré sa séance sur de la méditation active avant de passer aux choses sérieuses avec des exercices physiques intense. Pour faire d'une pierre deux coups, il avait réveillé sa jeune apprentie. Une leçon de ce calibre ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique. Malheureusement, la jeune fille n'avait pas la même résistance ni la même force physique que son Maître et elle avait bien du mal à se battre alors qu'elle tremblait de froid et ne sentait même plus les extrémités de ses membres. Même si elle était frigorifiée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Le vent soufflait fort et balayait les mèches blanches du jeune homme jusque dans ses yeux perçants. D'ordinaire coiffé à la perfection, le mouvement lui donnait un air rebelle qui le rendait encore plus séduisant. Sabre laser en main, il le faisait tournoyer autour de lui ce qui mettait en avant son incroyable musculature. Les années d'entrainement lui avaient sculpté un corps parfait bien que constellé de quelques cicatrices et autres blessures de guerre.

Comme à son habitude, Hell était imperturbable. Son visage n'affichait pas la moindre expression et ses yeux d'or semblaient calculer et analyser le moindre mouvement. Les éléments non plus ne semblaient avoir aucune emprise sur lui. Il avait laissé sa cape, son pectoral et même ses protèges-bras dans ses quartiers et pourtant il ne paraissait même pas ressentir l'air glacé de la nuit. Encore une fois, Ténébris se demanda ce que pouvait bien signifier le tatouage qui couvrait tout le bras gauche et une bonne partie du torse de son Maître. Son visage arborait des symboles similaires et la jeune fille s'était promis de comprendre un jour ce que ces marques indélébiles représentaient et pourquoi elles étaient si importantes pour son Maître.

« Ténébris, Hell paraissait exaspéré. Tu n'es absolument pas concentrée.

\- Pardon Maître, bredouilla la jeune fille en sortant de sa contemplation.

\- Allez recentres-toi, la leçon n'est pas encore terminée. »

Tentant d'oublier le froid, Ténébris saisi son sabre à deux mains et se remit en position de combat. Hell bougeait avec une grâce et une vitesse inhumaine. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et précis, ses coups frappaient toujours juste et Ténébris avait bien du mal à riposter. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude, elle savait que son Maître ne le ménageait pas. Il se comportait avec elle exactement comme il l'aurait fait avec l'un de ses ennemis et ne s'arrêtait qu'à l'instant de porter le coup fatal.

Cette fois encore, le Seigneur Sith ne retint pas ses coups. Il avait besoin de se défouler, d'oublier les tensions des derniers jours et les trop nombreuses questions qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Lorsqu'il maniait son sabre laser, le jeune homme oubliait tout ce qui l'entourait et il faisait corps avec la Force. Il tournoyait sur lui-même, passait son sabre d'une main à l'autre et s'autorisait même certaines acrobaties pour pimenter un peu le combat. Si son apprentie avait fait de très gros progrès depuis le début de sa formation et que sa technique s'était nettement améliorée, elle manquait encore de mordant et de détermination. Ses mouvements étaient trop simples, trop scolaires et protocolaires et elle ne prenait pas assez de risques. Dans un sens, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Ténébris était simplement humaine, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle parviendrait un jour à s'émanciper et à développer une technique plus belliqueuse.

« Plus énergique, Ténébris !, s'énerva-t-il. On s'endort ici ! »

Combattre avait toujours été la solution préférée du jeune homme pour remédier au stress. Mettre un adversaire à terre ou simplement échanger des coups avec un rival dans un camp d'entrainement le détendait et lui permettait d'avoir les idées plus claires. La montée d'adrénaline que provoquait un bon combat était le meilleur des stimulants. Malheureusement, comme d'habitude, croiser le fer avec Ténébris n'avait rien de palpitant et le combat, de par son manque de piquant, avait même plutôt tendance à le frustrer. Rien à voir avec son dernier adversaire. Cassiopea El-Solar se battait comme une lionne. Le moindre de ses mouvements était calculé et chaque coup était porté dans l'objectif de faire mal. Leur duel avait probablement été le plus excitant qu'il avait mené depuis un bon moment. Il doutait de croiser un jour un adversaire aussi doué qu'elle. _Surtout que je suis resté sur ma faim. Je déteste les combats inachevés, en particulier quand je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu en sortir vainqueur._

Hell était imbattu. Aucun adversaire ne lui avait jamais résisté et très peu étaient encore en vie pour en témoigner. S'il devait être honnête, le Seigneur Sith commençait même à trouver tout ceci très ennuyeux. Enchainer victoire sur victoire n'avait rien d'exaltant et il en était arrivé à se lasser de ces missions à répétition qui ne lui procuraient plus aucun plaisir. Non pas qu'il souhaitait expérimenter des défaites, mais il n'était pas contre quelques challenges difficiles à relever. Il attendait donc avec impatience le jour où il croiserait à nouveau la route de Cassiopea El-Solar, à ce moment là il pourrait à nouveau se mesurer à elle et découvrir enfin lequel était le plus fort.

« Ça suffit, lâcha Hell exaspéré. Tu n'es clairement pas en forme et on n'arrivera à rien ce soir. Va te coucher, on a une longue journée devant nous demain.

\- Bien Maître, répondit Ténébris un peu dépitée. Peut-être qu'on pourrait poursuivre à l'intérieur, je pense…

\- Plus maintenant, la coupa Hell. Tu n'es pas en condition et, pour être honnête, je n'ai plus la patience d'attendre que tu te réveilles. On reprendra à un autre moment. »

Le Seigneur Sith tourna les talons, plantant son apprentie désemparée au milieu de la plaine enneigée. Quand il referma la porte de ses appartements, Hell était déjà en proie à un terrible mal de crâne. Ténébris voulait bien faire, il le savait, la jeune fille avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer au sein de l'Ordre à cause de son humanité et de ses difficultés à maîtriser la Force qui était en elle. Mise à part quelques exceptions comme Sidious lui-même ou l'ancien Maître de Hell, Darth Tyrannus, le Nouvel Ordre des Sith évitait de recruter des humains, ils estimaient que ces derniers étaient naturellement plus enclins à succomber à l'appel de la Lumière et qu'il était donc de ce fait bien plus difficile de les former. Les espèces considérées comme guerrières, comme les Twi'lek ou les Rakata, intéressaient bien plus les Seigneurs de l'Ordre qui focalisaient leurs recherches d'enfants sensibles à la Force sur eux. Ténébris était un cas particulier, sa signature de Force avait attiré l'attention d'un Seigneur Sith qui avait décidé de faire abstraction de son humanité et de la ramener malgré tout vers l'Ordre. Les premières années avaient été dures, les autres enfants, tous d'espèces plus résistante, n'avaient pas été tendres avec elle et beaucoup pensaient qu'elle échouerait dans son entrainement. Mais elle s'était accrochée, elle croyait dur comme fer en les valeurs de l'Ordre Noir des Sith et elle était prête à tout pour en faire un jour partie. Hell n'avait peut-être pas voulu d'un apprenti mais il fallait bien avouer que Ténébris n'était pas la pire de tous. Elle apprenait vite et, même si elle n'arriverait jamais au niveau de son Maître, il ne doutait pas de pouvoir un jour faire d'elle une Seigneur Sith respectable. La seule chose qui le tracassait était cette loyauté infaillible à l'Empire et à Darth Sidious. La jeune fille obéissait aveuglément aux ordres venus d'en-haut et il craignait que cela finisse par nuire à l'influence qu'il exerçait sur elle. Le jeune homme n'était ni dupe, ni aveugle, il savait très bien que sa jeune apprentie avait un faible pour lui et, pour être honnête, ce béguin l'arrangeait bien et il en jouait sans vergogne. Cependant, si l'emprise de Sidious sur Ténébris continuait de grandir, il ignorait combien de temps il pourrait encore jouer à ce jeu.

 _Surtout que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. J'ai besoin qu'elle reste de mon côté, déjà que ma confiance en Sidious et ses projets est plus que limitée, si en plus mon apprentie me trahi je ne risque pas de progresser dans mon enquête. Et comme il est hors de question que je rapporte à Sidious quoi que ce soit comme informations concernant le Kyber ou les Archives avant d'en savoir plus moi même, je vais devoir m'assurer qu'elle ne le fasse pas à ma place._

Soupirant, le jeune homme décida de prendre un peu de repos avant d'attaquer les recherches de cristaux le lendemain. Ilum avait déjà été fouillée par les troupes impériales au lendemain de l'avènement du régime et les officiels au courant de ces opérations affirmaient que les mines avaient été vidées de tous leurs cristaux et que la planète, qui n'abritait aucune forme de vie, ne présentait plus aucun intérêt. Hell n'y croyait pas. Les Chevaliers Jedi partaient à la recherche de leurs pierres sur cette planète depuis des siècles et jamais les mines n'avaient été à sec. Le Seigneur Sith voyait deux explications possibles, soit les officiels mentaient pour éloigner les curieux, soit ils croyaient sincèrement avoir tout trouvé alors qu'en réalité il restait des mines à découvrir. Dans les deux cas, il était certain de trouver ce qu'il cherchait et, il l'espérait des réponses à ses questions.

Motiver les troupes au lever du jour ne fut pas chose aisée. La lumière parvenait à peine à percer à travers les épais nuages de brumes qui couvraient la planète et le froid était toujours aussi mordant. Pourtant, Hell savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre du temps. Les officiels, Stanford en particulier, commençaient à s'impatienter et ils voulaient des résultats. S'il n'était pas en mesure de les contenter rapidement, il courrait le risque de voir débarquer un escadron de surveillance qui ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle. Si cela arrivait, il n'aurait plus aucune marge de manœuvre et il devrait définitivement interrompre ses recherches. Il était hors de question qu'une telle chose se produise. Le jeune homme était tout aussi déterminé qu'il était borné et il refusait d'abandonner en si bon chemin, il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait et rien ne saurait l'en empêcher. Ses hommes allaient donc devoir ignorer le froid et se mettre en mouvement.

Les mines de Kyber étaient situées dans les montagnes. Le vaisseau ayant atterri dans la plaine, ils durent entreprendre l'ascension des monts enneigés par des chemins escarpés et extrêmement dangereux. Plusieurs hommes firent une chute mortelle avant d'arriver au sommet. La recherche des mines ne fut pas plus simple que le reste du trajet. Hell savait que l'entrée de ces dernières était fréquemment située dans des crevasses cachées à flan de montagne ce qui les rendaient presque impossible à remarquer. De plus, y entrer n'allait pas non plus être une partie de plaisir. Au bout de plusieurs heures de marches et de recherches infructueuses et épuisantes, le Seigneur Sith décida qu'il était temps de faire une pause, il avait déjà perdu des hommes durant la montée il ne comptait pas en voir d'autre mourir de froid et de fatigue. Ils trouvèrent un plateau suffisamment stable et spacieux pour qu'ils puissent s'y établir un moment et les soldats déployèrent les tentes qu'ils avaient pris le soin de prendre avec eux. Rapidement, il ne resta plus personne dehors. Tout l'équipement transporté à bord de l'Interceptor était aussi neuf et performant que le vaisseau lui-même et les tentes contenaient un système chauffant dernière génération, même Ténébris avait disparu à l'intérieur.

Désormais seul, Hell se tenait au bord du plateau et observait les montagnes en contrebas. Le climat de Korriban passait d'une extrême à l'autre en fonction de l'endroit où l'on habitait et il avait connu le froid glacial des montagnes de sa planète natale durant son enfance et celui d'Ilum n'avait rien de bien différent. Cependant, malgré ce que beaucoup pensaient, il n'était pas un monstre et il n'allait pas laisser ses hommes mourir de froid. _Même si cette halte me fait perdre un temps précieux._ Soupirant, il jeta un œil au campement improvisé, qui semblait presque endormi tant il était silencieux, et prit une décision. Il vérifia rapidement le contenu de son sac à dos, s'assura d'avoir sur lui un nécessaire de survie ainsi que les quelques outils qui pourraient lui être utiles pour accéder et sortir d'une mine, puis il quitta silencieusement le plateau.

Selon toute vraisemblance, il ne trouverait pas de mines sur ce flan de la montagne et leurs recherches durant l'ascension avaient été infructueuses. Hell décida donc de continuer à monter vers le sommet, même s'il ne parvenait pas à le distinguer à cause du brouillard. En regardant l'inclinaison de la pente qui lui faisait face, le jeune homme se dit qu'il était plus que probable que les impériaux qui avaient exploré cette planète par le passé s'étaient découragés et n'avaient même pas essayé de monter plus haut. S'il y avait encore des mines, elles seraient donc là haut. Le Seigneur Sith planta ses grappins dans la paroi et commença à grimper.

Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait vers le sommet et sa visibilité se rétrécissait. Il manqua plus d'une fois de faire une chute fatale vers les pics de glace en contrebas mais son excellente condition physique lui permit de tenir bon. Au bout de ce qui lui parut durer une éternité, il atteint enfin le plateau le plus haut. La vue était imprenable, il pouvait admirer l'immensité gelée d'Ilum en contrebas. Le vent avait cessé de souffler et un calme absolu régnait dans l'air. Le silence apaisa le jeune homme et il resta un moment sur place le temps de reprendre son souffle et de rassembler ses esprits. Une fois que son rythme cardiaque avait ralenti, il entreprit de jeter un œil aux alentours. Le plateau était au sommet de l'un des pics de la montagne et, au premier abord, il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autre accès que celui qu'il venait d'emprunter. Ne se décourageant pas pour si peu, Hell commença son exploration. Rapidement, il se rendit compte que le plateau enneigé était connecté avec un autre pic rocheux situé légèrement en contrebas. Le chemin pour y arriver était escarpé et caché derrière un monticule de neige, si bien qu'il aurait très bien pu passer totalement inaperçu aux yeux du Seigneur Sith si celui-ci n'avait pas justement été attentif et à l'affut de ce genre de détail. Prudemment, il s'engagea sur le sentier et, quelques mètres plus bas, il se retrouva collé contre le flan d'une falaise. _Impossible de la voir depuis le sol,_ constata-t-il. _C'est une cachette idéale, si je dois trouver quelque chose je n'en suis sans doute plus très loin._

Le jeune homme du continuer sa progression sur encore plusieurs mètres durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve face à quelque chose d'intéressant. La brèche à flan de montagne était discrète mais bien réelle. Hell s'arrêta, alluma sa lampe torche et jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à l'intérieur. Il cherchait à voir si ce n'était qu'une simple crevasse ou si un tunnel plus profond s'enfonçait dans la roche. La visibilité n'était pas très bonne mais il parvint tout de même à déceler un semblant de chemin et il décida instantanément de s'y engager. Jetant un dernier regard derrière lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait suivi, il s'engouffra dans la brèche. Il regretta ce choix au bout de quelques pas et d'une bonne centaine de gigantesques toiles d'araignées.

 _Bravo, quelle idée de génie_ , se dit-il en agitant les bras pour se débarrasser des nuisibles. _Je n'y vois rien, ça empeste, je risque de me casser une jambe à chaque pas et en plus j'ai comme l'impression que ça se rétrécit._

Le tunnel devenait effectivement de plus en plus étroit à mesure qu'il progressait et il s'était résolu à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il posa le pied au mauvais endroit. La pierre céda sous son poids et il chuta brusquement. Le jeune homme eut l'impression de tomber pendant des heures et il crut sincèrement qu'il allait y rester. _Franchement, c'est une mort ridicule. Je m'attendais à une fin un peu plus originale et grandiose. Empalé sur un pic à glace c'est loin d'être spectaculaire._ Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il heurta violemment le sol. Il fut incapable de bouger pendant un long moment. L'atterrissage l'avait complètement sonné et il mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits. Le jeune homme avait chuté de plusieurs dizaines de mètres et il remercia ses gênes korribannes de lui avoir donné un corps résistant. Un être humain serait mort sur le coup. Quand il réussit finalement à se redresser, il prit connaissance de son environnement. Le Seigneur Sith se trouvait au milieu d'une cave circulaire illuminée par une étrange lumière dont la provenance lui échappait encore. Il se remit doucement sur ses pieds et tenta de comprendre comment une telle cavité avait bien pu se créer. Elle n'avait rien de naturel, les parois étaient bien top lisses et polies et cette étrange lumière ne semblait pas naturelle. Hell remarqua que la cave était entourée de plusieurs chemins, eux aussi creusés dans la roche, qui s'enfonçaient plus profondément encore dans la montagne. L'éclairage venait de l'un d'entre eux et, sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il emprunta le tunnel. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ce qui l'attendait au bout du chemin.

La mine était magnifique. Même s'ils étaient partiellement enfouis dans la roche, les cristaux Kyber brillaient de milles feux et répandaient un halo translucide qui illuminait la cave comme en plein jour. Hell resta un long moment figé à l'entrée de la mine, les yeux rivés sur le spectacle irréel qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'approcha doucement des parois rocheuses et se pencha pour admirer les cristaux de plus près. Comme il s'y attendait, ceux-là n'avaient rien à voir avec les pierres qui lui avaient été présentées lors de sa cérémonie rituelle. Jamais encore il n'avait vu des gemmes aussi brillantes et blanches que celles qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux. Il voulut en prendre une mais il se ravisa au dernier instant. D'une certaine façon, le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être un intrus, de violer le secret d'un sanctuaire séculaire et il ne voulait pas se montrer encore plus irrespectueux.

 _Et je fais quoi maintenant ? Si je veux savoir quels pouvoirs possèdent vraiment ces pierres je vais probablement devoir les faire analyser par ma brigade scientifique à bord de l'Interceptor. Je les connais, ils vont vouloir en ramener des sacs pleins et ils vont leur faire subir toutes sortes de tests barbares qui, en plus de prendre du temps, ne vont pas forcément s'avérer concluants. Sans parler du parcours du combattant pour faire descendre tout le monde ici, on va rester coincés sur cette planète pendant des jours pour peut-être aboutir à un échec. Non, il faut que je trouve une autre solution._

Hell cessa de tourner en rond dans la mine et s'assit à même le sol en position méditative. Il ne parviendrait pas à prendre une décision s'il ne remettait pas ses idées au clair. Il ferma donc les yeux et se concentra sur les ondes de Force que dégageaient les cristaux, leur magnétisme était si puissant qu'il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour se retrouver dans une transe profonde. Les sensations qu'il expérimentait étaient nouvelles pour lui, il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de méditer dans un lieu si emprunt de Force et il avait presque l'impression de baigner dedans. Les cristaux émettaient des ondes similaires à celles des signatures des êtres sensibles à la Force et le jeune homme aurait pu croire qu'ils cherchaient à lui envoyer des messages. Puisant dans cette masse énergétique qui l'entourait, Hell tenta de comprendre ces signaux qui l'assaillaient. Il espérait découvrir quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait le mettre sur une piste. Alors qu'il était prêt à abandonner, un éclair lumineux dans le coin de sa vision périphérique attira son attention. Sortant de sa transe, Hell ouvrit les yeux et regarda dans cette direction. Un cristal, encore à moitié enfui dans la roche, s'était soudainement mis à briller plus fort que les autres. Intrigué, le Seigneur Sith se leva et s'approcha prudemment de la pierre.

C'était comme si la gemme l'appelait. Incapable de résister, Hell tendit la main, saisit le cristal et le retira promptement de son confinement. Ce qu'il se passa alors, le jeune homme sut qu'il ne le comprendrait jamais tout à fait. Une fois entre ses mains, le cristal se mit à briller encore plus fort jusqu'à ce que les rayons blancs aient envahi la totalité de la cavité minière. Quand la lumière s'estompa au bout de plusieurs minutes, le Seigneur Sith resta pantois, les yeux fixés sur la pierre encore légèrement scintillante qu'il tenait dans le creux de ses mains.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réagir mais, une fois sorti de sa torpeur, il se mit très rapidement en mouvement. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre, si ce qu'il avait vu était vrai il fallait agir vite. Sans trop réfléchir, il fourra le cristal dans son sac et quitta la mine, il en avait assez vu.

Le vent glacé qui lui fouetta le visage au sortir des entrailles de la montagne l'aida à reprendre ses esprits. Hell avait encore du mal à réaliser et à comprendre ce dont il avait été témoin. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ce cristal avait choisi de lui faire confiance et de lui donner accès à certaines connaissances ancestrales qui n'auraient probablement jamais du tomber entre les mains d'un Seigneur Sith.

 _Pourquoi ? Plus j'avance plus les questions s'accumulent et j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond. Maintenant que j'ai eu les réponses que j'attendais, que je pense commencer à comprendre pourquoi l'Ordre a toujours fait un si grand mystère autour des cristaux, quel comportement est-ce-que je suis supposé adopter ? Je dois faire comme si de rien était, continuer ma mission et rapporter tout ce que j'ai découvert directement aux oreilles de Sidious ou plutôt continuer à enquêter de mon côté jusqu'à être complètement certain de ce qu'il se trame ? J'ai vu de mes propres yeux quels sont réellement les pouvoirs des cristaux et je comprends mieux pourquoi les Anciens les vénéraient comme des divinités, c'est presque comme s'ils avaient une conscience propre._

Hell tâta la pierre au fond de son sac et conclut qu'il n'avancerait pas plus en restant sur cette planète. Si plusieurs parties des visions qui l'avaient assaillies dans la mine restaient encore quelque peu incompréhensibles pour lui, il avait au moins acquis une certitude pour arriver au bout de son périple, il devrait se rendre sur Jedha. Il avait déjà entendu parler de cette planète et il savait que les impériaux la survolaient de plus en plus fréquemment ces derniers temps à la recherche de ressources dont le nom n'avait jamais été prononcé mais qu'il savait à présent être des cristaux Kyber. Contrairement à Ossus qui avait été délaissée par les Jedi il y a bien longtemps, Jedha était encore très imprégnée de la présence des Chevaliers et les habitants étaient de fervents adeptes des mysticités de la Force. Le jeune homme pensait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus à savoir sur cette planète isolée mais, d'après ce qu'il venait de voir, Jedha était bien plus intéressante qu'elle n'y paraissait. Elle abritait un Temple dans lequel les cristaux Kyber avaient été étudiés plusieurs siècles auparavant quand les Jedi vivaient encore là bas. La bibliothèque de ce Temple renfermait donc des dizaines d'ouvrages sur le sujet, consultables cette fois, contrairement à Ossus.

 _Si ce cristal m'a vraiment donné les bonnes directions, j'aurais la réponse définitive à mes questions en consultant ces ouvrages. Maintenant j'ai besoin de savoir. Si tout ça est vrai, mon point de vue sur l'Ordre et Sidious pourrait bien changer dans les prochains jours. Et si en plus de comprendre ce qu'il se passe je pouvais mettre la main sur ces maudites Archives, on pourra dire que j'aurais fait d'une pierre deux coups. Je ne savais pas que les Jedi avaient accordé autant d'importance à Jedha, sinon j'aurais fait l'impasse sur Ossus et sur cette rencontre plus que perturbante avec le Gardien mais bon, au moins j'ai appris certaines choses là bas. Si Jedha concentre déjà des données sur les cristaux, il est probable qu'on y trouve aussi d'autres informations concernant les Jedi. Autrement dit, c'est l'endroit idéal pour cacher les Archives. Au milieu des autres connaissances qu'ils ont déjà choisi de préserver en les laissant là bas au lieu de les ramener avec eux sur Coruscant et de les ajouter à leur bibliothèque._

Il fallut deux fois moins de temps au Seigneur Sith pour rejoindre le campement de fortune de ses hommes. Ténébris était entrain de préparer un escadron de reconnaissance pour partir à sa recherche quand il arriva. Immédiatement, il ordonna à ses troupes de regrouper toutes leurs affaires et de se préparer à redescendre vers le vaisseau. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et leur destination venait de changer. Si tous paraissaient surpris de cette nouvelle, ils ne firent aucun commentaire et obéirent aux ordres sans broncher. Seule Ténébris se montra insistante. Elle voulut à tout prix savoir où son Maître était allé et ce qu'il avait trouvé qui lui avait fait changer d'avis aussi rapidement. À ce moment, Hell prit une décision. Si ce qu'il pressentait finissait par s'avérer exact, son apprentie et lui n'auraient alors plus la même vision des choses ce qui risquait de compliquer leur relation de confiance et mettre à mal l'influence qu'il exerçait sur elle et qui lui rendait bien service. Ainsi, il était primordial qu'il se taise. À partir de cet instant, il ne devait plus rien lui révéler sur ses découvertes. Il choisit donc la facilité en lui disant que les officiels avaient en réalité raison et que les mines avaient été vidées bien avant leur arrivée. Il lui servit une histoire élaborée sur l'absence de signal de Force qui l'avait mis sur la voie et lui avait fait réaliser qu'il faisait fausse route en persistant à fouiller les montagnes d'Ilum. La jeune fille, qui ne remettait jamais en doute les paroles de Sidious et de ses sbires tellement elle considérait l'Empereur comme un Dieu vivant, fut plutôt ravie de ce retournement de situation. Elle avoua à son Maître qu'elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il s'était intéressé à cette planète alors qu'il était clair qu'il n'y trouverait plus rien et ajouta que Jedha était une excellente idée étant donné que l'Empire s'y intéressait de plus en plus depuis quelques temps. Hell, qui s'attendait à cette réaction, ne fit aucun commentaire et la laissa croire ce qu'elle voulait. Moins elle en saurait, mieux ce serait.

Ils étaient de retour sur la plaine avant le coucher du soleil. Tous embarquèrent à bord de l'Interceptor qui décolla sans plus tarder, direction Jedha. Debout devant les vitraux de son observatoire, Hell regarda Ilum s'éloigner avant de disparaître dans l'immensité de l'espace. La mine qu'il avait trouvée n'était pas la seule à regorger encore de cristaux, il savait que d'autres recoins perdus de ces montagnes avaient échappé à la vigilance impériale et que les cristaux cachés au fond des mines resteraient à jamais enfouis. Il aurait pu vider la mine et ramener les cristaux sur Coruscant en plus des Archives qu'il était presque certain de trouver sur Jedha. Il se serait attiré les faveurs définitives de Sidious qui aurait probablement fait de lui son deuxième bras droit à l'instar de Vador et il aurait gagné le respect éternel de tous les officiels de l'Empire. La situation idéale, celle dont il rêvait depuis son arrivée dans l'Ordre. Quand il avait été arraché à sa famille et emmené sur Mustafar pour y suivre la dure formation du Nouvel Ordre des Sith, il s'était juré de devenir le meilleur. Il avait mis ses émotions en sommeil et décidé que, maintenant qu'il était là et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais repartir, il allait se rendre indispensable et devenir le Seigneur Sith le plus puissant de toute la galaxie. Cette mission était la chance de sa vie et la mener à bien signifiait obtenir la reconnaissance qu'il espérait tant ainsi que tous les avantages qui venaient avec. Rien n'aurait dut le faire hésiter. Pourtant, il s'était passé trop de choses, il avait fait trop de découvertes et il ne pouvait plus aborder la mission comme il l'avait fait en quittant Coruscant. La situation avait évolué et il devait à présent agir en conséquence.

Hell frappa violemment du poing sur le vitrail. Il était furieux. Pas contre l'Empire, Sidious ou les Jedi noir et leur Nouvel Ordre des Sith comme il aurait pu l'être, mais contre lui-même. Son chemin était tout tracé et il tenait avec cette mission la chance de voir enfin ses plus hautes ambitions se réaliser et, au lieu de simplement obéir aveuglément aux ordres, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir creuser davantage. Il ne faisait pas confiance à Sidious et à l'Ordre, ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir étant enfant était impardonnable et il ne pourrait jamais être totalement fidèle à ceux qui l'avaient enlevé aux siens, il était donc normal qu'il cherche à se renseigner un peu plus sur l'ordre très vague que lui avait donné Sidious. Mais il restait un Seigneur Sith et il aurait dû se contenter du peu qu'il avait trouvé sur Ossus et poursuivre sa route pour compléter rapidement sa mission. Le fait de savoir que les cristaux avaient de grands pouvoirs qui pourraient être utiles à la réalisation du Grand Oeuvre de Sidious aurait dû suffire à le convaincre. _Mais non, il a fallu que je laisse ma curiosité me pousser encore plus loin._ Le jeune homme soupira pour tenter de se calmer. Il fallait qu'il soit honnête avec lui-même. Il savait qu'il était curieux de nature et qu'il avait besoin de toujours tout comprendre mais ce n'était pas ce défaut qui l'avait véritablement poussé à poursuivre ses investigations. C'était ses émotions qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler depuis sa rencontre avec Cassiopea. À l'instant où leurs sabres s'étaient entrechoqués, ses émotions mises en sommeil depuis dix-neuf ans s'étaient réveillées d'un coup et il n'était pas encore parvenu à les rendormir. Il avait perdu l'habitude de ressentir et il ne contrôlait absolument rien. Cette situation le mettait dans une rage folle. S'il avait été dans son état normal, il ne se serait jamais autant investi dans cette histoire et il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. À deux doigts de découvrir des secrets qui n'allaient probablement pas lui plaire et qui le forçait à mentir à tout son entourage. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé s'il avait été lui-même.

 _Si j'avais été moi-même ?, réalisa-t-il alors. Je ne suis même pas sûr de savoir qui je suis vraiment. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne ressens plus rien, que j'agis mécaniquement sans remords ni regrets que je ne sais plus qui j'étais avant d'arriver dans l'Ordre._

Désemparé, le jeune homme s'assis sur son lit et se pris la tête dans les mains. Il était complètement perdu et il détestait cette sensation. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, qu'il reprenne ses esprits pour pouvoir à nouveau fonctionner correctement et ainsi prendre les bonnes décisions. Il ne pourrait pas le faire tant que ses émotions resteraient hors de contrôle et il devait donc remédier à ça. Récupérant son sac au pied du lit, il y chercha le cristal qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Celui-ci brillait toujours d'un délicat halo blanc mais il ne semblait plus vouloir lui parler. Hell ne comprenait pas. Le cristal aurait du perdre toute sa couleur à son contact ou, au mieux, devenir rouge, la couleur traditionnelle des Sith. Au lieu de cela, il restait irrémédiablement blanc. Encore un énième mystère qu'il allait devoir éclaircir.

Soupirant, Hell se laissa tomber à la renverse sur son lit. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait qu'il reprenne le contrôle sur ses émotions, qu'il arrive à nouveau à les endormir pour redevenir maître de lui même. Cassiopea El-Solar était responsable. Elle avait déclenché quelque chose en lui et il devait trouver un moyen d'y remédier. _Et sans elle, je n'y arriverais pas. Alors je vais la prendre en chasse. Je la retrouverai et je réglerai cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes._


	37. Chapitre 36

~ Quelque part dans l'hyper-espace,

Vaisseaux des Sentinels ~

Cassiopea et Matylda étaient à nouveau assises dos à dos dans une cabine du Phoenix. La distance entre Kidron et Jedha était assez importante et les deux jeunes femmes avaient profité de la tranquillité du voyage pour s'isoler. Cassiopea voulait poursuivre ses leçons en matière de méditation et le moment était idéal. Pourtant, Matylda ne semblait pas vraiment concentrée.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda finalement Cassiopea après plusieurs minutes d'agitation de la part de son amie.

\- Si, désolée, s'excusa Matylda. Je n'arrive pas trop à me concentrer, j'ai vraiment très mal dormi cette nuit.

\- Si tu es fatiguée, on peut arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. On reprendra un autre jour, il n'y a pas de problème.

\- De toute manière, je n'arriverai à rien, souffla Matylda en abandonnant sa posture de méditation.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air préoccupée.

\- En fait, ça fait plusieurs mois que je fais des cauchemars. Ça s'était calmé ces derniers jours, depuis que je suis partie avec vous en fait, mais cette nuit ça a recommencé.

\- Des cauchemars ?, Cassiopea fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

\- Les gens sensibles à la Force ne font pas de cauchemars. Ils ne rêvent même pas d'ailleurs, la Force agit autour de nous comme un bouclier spirituel qui empêche les ondes de passer et de perturber notre repos. Même si tu n'as pas été élevée au Temple et que tu ignorais l'existence de tes dons, ça fait partie des choses qui sont innées.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, réfléchit Matylda. C'est vrai que je ne me souviens pas avoir fait de cauchemars quand j'étais petite. En fait, je suis incapable de te dire si j'ai déjà rêvé auparavant.

\- Et c'est normal, depuis combien de temps durent ces cauchemars ?

\- Quelques mois. Je ne sais plus vraiment quand ça a commencé. Ce n'est pas normal alors ?

\- Disons que quand nos nuits sont agitées c'est pour une bonne raison. Nos facultés prémonitoires agissent fréquemment quand on dort donc nos rêves ont souvent un sens. De quoi parlent les tiens ?

\- En fait, c'est toujours plus ou moins la même chose. Il fait froid, je suis seule et j'essaye d'atteindre une lumière que je vois à l'horizon. Je cours mais je n'avance pas et quand enfin j'y arrive il y a un énorme brasier qui brûle.

\- C'est une vision plutôt claire, commenta Cassiopea. Et je ne vois rien de trop négatif là dedans.

\- Attends la suite, le pire reste à venir. Donc j'arrive devant ce bûcher et il y a des dizaines de troopers noirs tout autour.

\- Des death-trooper ?

\- C'est comme ça qu'on les appelle ?

\- Oui, ce sont les sbires de Vador, une unité d'élite particulièrement bien formée. Donc ils sont autour de ce bûcher ?

\- Oui et il y a un homme qui me tourne le dos. Il est vêtu de noir et il tient un sabre laser rouge.

\- Un Sith ?

\- J'imagine mais j'ai beau tout essayer, je suis incapable de me souvenir de son visage. Je sais que je le vois parce qu'il se retourne vers moi mais à l'instant où j'ouvre les yeux tout devient flou.

\- C'est inquiétant, marmonna Cassiopea.

\- Tu penses que c'est prémonitoire ?, demanda Matylda inquiète.

\- Prémonitoire je ne sais pas, mais c'est clair que c'est un présage. Peut-être une simple mise en garde.

\- J'espère vraiment que c'est seulement ça parce que si ça doit vraiment se produire…

\- Quoi ? Il y a autre chose ?

\- Le reste est extrêmement flou mais… le Sith braque son sabre sur quelqu'un, une femme. Je crois qu'elle est inconsciente et elle est blessée, gravement. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, je ne vois pas du tout son visage, juste une vague silhouette mais je sais que je la connais.

\- Hey, Cassiopea passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de Matylda. Ne t'en fais pas. Tous les Jedi ont au moins une fois dans leur vie l'occasion de faire ce genre de rêve. Ils sont une manifestation de la Force qui essaye de nous mettre en garde contre quelque chose mais la plupart du temps ce ne sont que des images, rien de plus.

\- C'est déjà arrivé qu'ils soient prémonitoires.

\- Parfois, oui. Certains Jedi ont des facultés de divination très puissantes. Mon meilleur ami par exemple, il faisait des rêves et des cauchemars toutes les nuits et la plupart se sont révélés prémonitoires mais ça lui arrivait depuis tout petit et uniquement parce qu'il avait des facultés très développées. Sinon on fait tous ce genre rêve à un moment où un autre mais ils n'ont pas une signification aussi puissante. Tu m'as dit que c'était la première fois que ça t'arrivais, alors il ne faut pas trop que tu t'inquiètes.

\- Peut-être mais ça fait des mois que ça dure et c'est toujours le même rêve. Et si c'était quand même prémonitoire ?

\- Alors ça arrivera. On ne peut rien faire contre une prémonition, c'est la fatalité.

\- Dans ce cas, j'espère que ce n'en est pas une parce que si ça arrive, ce sera ma faute.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as vu en rêve que c'est de ta faute.

\- Non c'est pas ça, dans mon rêve quand je vois cette femme au sol je sais que c'est de ma faute. Que sans moi, ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

\- Ne commences pas à culpabiliser pour quelque chose qui ne s'est pas encore produit et qui n'arrivera peut-être jamais. Tu me diras si tu continues à faire le même rêve ou si tu vois un changement et on restera vigilants. Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça maintenant, à trop y penser tu vas finir par te rendre malade et ce n'est pas l'objectif.

\- D'accord, soupira Matylda. Je vais essayer. »

Si Cassiopea avait pris le soin de rassurer son amie, elle restait malgré tout dubitative. Elle avait déjà fait ce genre de rêve, plusieurs fois même étant donné qu'elle disposait de très bonnes facultés divinatoires, et ils s'étaient parfois avérés prémonitoires, au moins en partie. Pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait parler d'un cauchemar répétitif. Si Matylda lui avait dit qu'elle avait cauchemardé pour la première et unique fois de sa vie elle ne se serait pas inquiétée. La première fois n'était jamais prémonitoire, surtout lorsqu'elle survenait aussi tard dans la vie de la personne mais là, le cauchemar s'était répété de multiples fois et même si Matylda disait que certaines choses étaient floues, notamment les visages, elle avait été capable de lui décrire en détail ce qu'elle voyait ce qui n'était pas franchement rassurant. _Si ce cauchemar est vraiment prémonitoire, alors il faut qu'on se prépare à affronter quelque chose de terrible._

Les réflexions de la jeune femme furent interrompues par la sonnerie de son comm'link. Le Phoenix et le Victory s'apprêtaient à quitter l'hyper-espace et à entrer dans l'orbite de Jedha. Les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent donc dans le cockpit du vaisseau observer l'approche de la planète. Cassiopea se demanda, les yeux rivés sur Jedha, vers où cet interminable périple allait finalement les conduire.

~ Bordure Médiane, Jedha

Village isolé ~

Par soucis de discrétion, les deux vaisseaux cargos s'étaient posés un peu à l'écart d'un petit village d'apparence tranquille. Ils ne savaient pas encore par où commencer leurs recherches et ils comptaient d'abord se renseigner un peu sur la planète. Cassiopea savait certaines choses sur Jedha mais elle n'y était jamais allée. De plus, les Jedi avaient quitté les lieux depuis plusieurs siècles et même si elle savait que l'ombre de leur présence planait toujours sur les lieux, elle ignorait à quel point les habitants étaient au courant de leurs pratiques.

Après avoir pris soin de dissimuler au maximum leurs vaisseaux, les Sentinels se mirent en route. Pour être sûrs de passer inaperçus, ils avaient décidé de se faire passer pour des pèlerins et s'étaient donc équipés en conséquence. Ils commencèrent par marcher vers le village.

Jedha était une planète désertique plongée dans un hiver perpétuel. Les gens vivaient pratiquement comme des ermites et n'étaient donc pas très avenants à la vue d'étrangers. Leurs déguisements les aidaient tout de même à passer un peu plus inaperçus au milieu des locaux mais ces derniers restaient tout de même méfiants. Ivan, qui était doté d'un sens inné de la diplomatie tenta plusieurs fois d'aborder des locaux mais tous se détournaient très rapidement ce qui commençait à agacer Sor.

« Franchement, maugréa-t-il entre ses dents. C'est pas l'hospitalité que les étouffe.

\- Un peu de patience, le réprimanda Navo. Ils n'ont clairement pas l'habitude de voir des étrangers, c'est normal qu'ils soient méfiants. Il faut juste qu'on tombe sur la bonne personne.

\- Il va aussi falloir qu'on trouve un endroit où dormir, ajouta Wolf. On peut toujours passer la nuit à bord mais je pense que ça serait légèrement contre-productif.

\- Je suis d'accord, confirma Cassiopea. Il faut qu'on arrive à s'intégrer pour que les gens commencent à nous parler. Il y a forcément une auberge ou quelque chose dans le genre, ça pourrait être un bon point de départ.

\- Et on pourrait aussi y entendre d'autres conversation, dit Emiliana. Je ne crois pas qu'on soit les seuls touristes dans le coin.

\- Alors on y va, en plus il commence à cailler sévère.

\- Je t'avais dit de mettre quelque chose de plus épais Sor, soupira Navo. Et tu m'as répondu que tu étais un grand garçon et que tu n'avais pas besoin qu'on t'aide à choisir tes fringues.

\- Ouais ben j'ai juste un peu de mal à saisir la notion de froid. J'ai grandi sur une planète tropicale je te rappelle.

\- Ça suffit, les interrompit Cassiopea en riant. Vous allez réussir à nous faire remarquer avec vos chamailleries. La nuit tombe vite sur ce genre de planète alors on ferait mieux de se mettre en route. »

Le village n'était pas très grand et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour trouver la seule auberge qu'il abritait. L'établissement était petit mais il semblait accueillant, à l'intérieur plusieurs personnes profitaient déjà d'un bon repas autour d'un feu de cheminée.

« Bonjour étrangers, les accueillit un vieil homme dès qu'ils eurent franchi le pas de la porte. Entrez donc, il commence à faire frais là dehors.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit Cassiopea. Mes amis et moi sommes des pèlerins de passage dans la région, nous aurions grandement besoin de votre hospitalité pour la nuit.

\- Mais bien sûr, répondit le vieillard. Il nous reste des chambres disponibles à l'étage, vous allez sûrement devoir partager mais vous serez très bien j'en suis certain. »

Le gérant de l'auberge les conduisit en haut d'un escalier, sur un palier où se succédaient plusieurs chambres. Il en mit trois à leur disposition et les laissa tranquillement s'installer. De retour dans la pièce principale, les Sentinels s'attablèrent, commandèrent un bon repas et ouvrirent les yeux et les oreilles. Les gens autour d'eux ne leur prêtaient pas beaucoup d'attention. La plupart avaient l'air d'être des voyageurs et les autres des habitants venus simplement pour profiter du repas copieux servit par les hôtes. La femme du gérant fut la première personne à s'intéresser à eux et à leur poser des questions. Elle voulut savoir d'où ils venaient, combien de temps ils comptaient rester et ce qui les avait amenés sur Jedha.

« Vous comprenez, leur dit-elle. Notre planète n'a rien de spécial.

\- En fait, réagit immédiatement Ivan. Nous sommes en pèlerinage, nous venons de loin et on nous a conseillé de passer par votre planète.

\- On nous a dit que Jedha était un endroit idéal pour les pèlerinages, ajouta Navo.

\- Mais personne ne nous a dit pourquoi, précisa Cassiopea. Alors on se demandait si vous pouviez peut-être nous aider.

\- Oh ce serait avec plaisir mademoiselle mais mon mari et moi n'avons jamais quitté le village et ce n'est pas ici qu'il se passe des choses intéressantes. Certes vous n'êtes pas les premiers pèlerins à nous rendre visite mais je ne saurais vous dire ce que les autres recherchaient. Ils ne restaient que quelques jours et ne parlaient pas beaucoup.

\- Et ça fait longtemps qu'on n'en avait pas vu, dit le gérant. Vous êtes les premiers à passer par chez nous depuis des mois. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais l'Empire a mis notre planète sous protectorat récemment. Il semblerait que cela ait légèrement refroidi les voyageurs comme vous.

\- Sous protectorat ?, s'étonna Sélène qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu parler de cette histoire sur Coruscant.

\- Ne me demandez pas ce que cela veut dire. Mais, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ils veillent sur notre sécurité en échange de quelques services, je n'en sais pas plus navré.

\- Ça ne fait rien, leur dit Cassiopea. Merci pour le repas et votre hospitalité, c'est vraiment très aimable. »

Sur ce, le couple les laissa dîner en paix. Alors qu'ils terminaient leur repas et décidaient de passer encore une journée dans le village pour tenter d'en apprendre plus, un homme venu du fond de l'auberge s'approcha de leur table et s'assit près d'eux.

« Excusez-moi, dit-il. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation et je pense que je pourrais vous renseigner.

\- À quel sujet ?, demanda Cassiopea légèrement sur ses gardes.

\- Vous êtes en pèlerinage, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Les pèlerins étaient nombreux avant. Ils venaient par centaines pour se recueillir au Temple. Mais depuis l'avènement de l'Empire ils se sont faits plus rares. Les gens ont peur maintenant, surtout depuis que l'Empereur a décidé d'interdire toutes formes de croyances. Ils n'osent plus venir se recueillir.

\- Il est vrai qu'on ne nous a pas donné plus d'explication, dit Ivan. On nous a conseillé de terminer notre pèlerinage par Jedha mais personne ne nous a dit pourquoi.

\- Et pour cause, opina l'inconnu. Plus personne n'ose parler.

\- Vous avez parlé d'un Temple, interrompit Cassiopea, qui se doutait qu'il s'agissait de celui bâti par les Jedi.

\- Oui, le Temple des Whills. Le cœur de notre Ville Sainte, la capitale de notre humble planète. Vous savez, on raconte que les Chevaliers Jedi sont venus il y a des siècles et qu'ils ont construit la Ville et le Temple. Ils s'y sont installé et ont entreprit de transmettre leurs valeurs à tous ceux qui souhaitent apprendre. Ils sont partis il y a longtemps, mais la Ville et son Temple sont toujours là. Je suppose que la présence des Jedi se fait encore sentir aujourd'hui et que c'est pour cette raison que vous les pèlerins aimez tellement venir sur Jedha. On peut s'y sentir proche des anciennes valeurs spirituelles qui menacent de disparaître.

\- Le Temple des Whills, murmura Cassiopea. Et on y pratique toujours ?

\- Oh, l'homme regarda furtivement autour de lui. Vous savez, nous sommes sous protectorat impérial maintenant et avec le bannissement des religions on ne peut plus vraiment pratiquer comme avant.

\- Parce qu'on pratiquait avant ?, demanda Ivan.

\- Et bien, il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. Oui, quand les Jedi sont partis, ils ont chargé leurs élèves de transmettre leurs valeurs à leur place. Ils ont créé une sorte de, de religion on peut dire.

\- Une religion autour de la Force, comprit Cassiopea.

\- C'est ça. Bien sûr, je le redis, les pratiques religieuses sont interdites mais je suppose que vous pouvez toujours vous rendre à la Ville Sainte. Vous êtes en pèlerinage et on peut dire que le Temple des Whills a toujours été le but ultime des pèlerins en quête de quiétude et de paix intérieure. Vous y trouverez probablement le réconfort que vous cherchez.

\- Est-il toujours occupé ce Temple ?, demanda Matylda.

\- Oh oui, à nouveau il regarda autour de lui. Je ne peux pas trop en parler, ce n'est pas un sujet que l'on aborde mais je peux vous dire que vous y trouverez les réponses que vous cherchez. Ainsi, je vous laisse. Bonne chance. »

L'inconnu disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu laissant les Sentinels incrédules. Ils terminèrent rapidement leur repas avant de monter dans leurs chambres. Ils avaient compris que la pièce bondée n'était pas forcément l'endroit idéal pour discuter et ils se réunirent donc dans la chambre occupée par les garçons.

« Je ne sais pas vous, dit Sor. Mais cette histoire de Temple et de Ville Sainte me paraît louche. Vous avez vu comme il avait l'air d'avoir peur d'en parler ?

\- Je suis d'accord, dit Sélène. Il doit y avoir quelque chose là bas et si cet endroit a été bâti par les Jedi il y a de fortes chances pour qu'on y trouve quelque chose.

\- Et je suis sûr que cette religion est toujours pratiquée, dit Ivan. Sor a raison, il ne voulait pas en parler mais pour moi c'est clair.

\- Tu penses qu'ils pratiquent clandestinement ?, demanda Navo.

\- Évidemment, dit Cassiopea. Jedha était le centre de la vie Jedi, s'ils se sont arrangés pour que leurs rites et traditions ne se perdent pas on peut être sûr que des gens continuent de les perpétuer aujourd'hui.

\- Alors c'est décidé, dit Wolf. Il faut qu'on aille dans cette Ville Sainte. C'est la capitale alors je suppose que ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué de trouver un moyen pour nous y rendre. Sauf si on prend les vaisseaux.

\- Non on va les laisser là, décida Cassiopea. C'est plus prudent. Avec cette histoire de protectorat, la présence impériale doit être importante là bas et je ne veux pas qu'on se fasse remarquer. Je vais essayer de modeler un peu la Force pour les rendre invisibles et on trouvera un autre moyen de transport.

\- Je m'en occupe, décida Wolf. Je vais nous organiser ça avant demain matin comme ça on pourra vite partir.

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux, dit Emiliana. Je pense qu'on attirera un peu trop l'attention si on s'attarde ici. Cette Ville Sainte doit être assez grande, on pourra circuler plus discrètement.

\- Il faut qu'on dorme un peu, conclut Cassiopea. Wolf, tu t'occupes du transport. On se retrouve en bas à l'aube, on prendra un bon petit-déjeuner avant de partir. La route sera sûrement assez longue.

\- Je demanderais à nos hôtes de nous préparer quelques victuailles pour la route, dit Wolf qui s'en allait déjà.

\- Sois prudent quand même, lui conseilla Cassiopea. Ne te fais pas trop remarquer.

\- Et ne dépenses pas tous nos crédits !, lui cria Sor alors que Wolf quittait la chambre.

\- Tout le monde au lit maintenant, on a encore un long chemin à parcourir. »


	38. Chapitre 37

~ Jedha, Ville Sainte

Temple des Whills ~

Ann-Mary était une fois de plus assise dans la bibliothèque entourée d'une ronde d'enfants auxquels elle racontait des histoires quand la vieille India vint interrompre sa séance. Lord Tekka venait d'envoyer un message à son attention. Après avoir renvoyé les enfants chez eux un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le bureau du Professeur. Effectivement, ce dernier venait de communiquer un hologramme au Temple et, d'après India, l'affaire était d'importance. Ann-Mary se doutait que ce message était en rapport avec ce que Lord Tekka voulait lui dire avant de partir. Prenant place derrière le bureau, elle actionna l'hologramme. Immédiatement, l'image du Professeur s'échappa du petit réceptacle.

« Bonjour Ann-Mary, dit la voix hachée de l'image. Je suis navré de ne pas avoir pu honorer notre rendez-vous mais une affaire urgente m'a forcé à quitter Jedha précipitamment. Si je vous envoie ce message c'est parce que j'ai justement du nouveau à propos du sujet que je voulais aborder avec vous avant de partir. Il se trouve que l'un de mes contacts avait des informations à me donner au sujet des derniers agissements de l'Empire. Il a réussi à entrer en possession de quelques documents hautement confidentiels et il s'avère que les impériaux sont bien à la recherche de quelque chose. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un topo sur les cristaux Kyber, vous savez déjà quel rôle jouaient ces pierres dans le parcours des futurs Jedi, mais il se trouve que le gouvernement est de plus en plus intéressé par ces cristaux. S'ils nous ont imposé ce protectorat et qu'ils survolent notre planète et surtout la ville depuis un moment, c'est parce qu'ils ont découvert que Jedha abrite des mines de Kyber et qu'ils voudraient mettre la main dessus. Évidemment, je ne doute pas une seconde qu'ils surveillent également l'Eglise de la Force et qu'ils cherchent à nous démasquer et à nous détruire, mais le Kyber est la raison principale de leur présence ici.

Vous me connaissez, vous savez que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mener mes petites enquêtes alors, quand j'ai pris connaissance de cette affaire, j'ai décidé de me renseigner un peu plus sur ces cristaux. J'ai découvert des choses intéressantes, je ne veux pas trop en dire par message, on ne sait jamais dans quelles mains il pourrait tomber, mais il faut que vous sachiez que ça ne présage rien de bon. L'Empire est entrain de s'engager sur une voie bien sombre et c'est la galaxie toute entière qui risque d'en payer les frais. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous en dire plus, je manque de temps et il serait bien trop dangereux d'aborder le sujet dans cet hologramme, mais la clé de toute cette affaire ce sont les cristaux Kyber.

Il va falloir redoubler de vigilance et je compte sur vous pour surveiller le Dôme. S'ils en veulent au Kyber, c'est par là qu'ils risquent de commencer et il y a des habitations tout autour. Il est impératif de protéger la population et surtout les fidèles de l'Eglise, ils seront les premiers à subir la colère impériale. Je vais rentrer le plus vite possible mais je dois d'abord approfondir mes recherches sur les cristaux et leurs véritables pouvoirs. Si j'arrive à comprendre, peut-être que nous pourrons éviter le pire. J'ai une totale confiance en vous Ann-Mary et je sais que vous veillerez sur les nôtres comme je le ferais moi même. Soyez prudente, je reviens au plus vite. »

Une fois le message terminé, l'hologramme émit un grésillement aigu avant de s'autodétruire sous les yeux médusés d'Ann-Mary. Incapable de bouger, la jeune femme se remémora encore et encore les paroles de Lord Tekka. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? L'Empire en avait donc bien après les cristaux, comme elle le soupçonnait depuis le début du protectorat et l'apparition des premiers vaisseaux impériaux au-dessus de la ville. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, le Professeur avait découvert certaines choses qui lui permettaient d'affirmer que le but poursuivi par l'Empire était loin d'être noble et cela semblait d'ailleurs fort l'inquiéter. Ann-Mary comprenait pourquoi il n'avait pas pu prendre le risque de lui en révéler d'avantage et pourquoi il avait programmé l'autodestruction de son message mais elle était maintenant morte d'inquiétude.

La jeune femme avait vu de ses propres yeux ce dont l'Empire était capable et elle craignait le pire. De plus, Lord Tekka avait raison, trop de gens risquaient de pâtir d'une potentielle invasion impériale. Ann-Mary se leva et alla se poster devant la fenêtre du bureau. Là bas, à l'horizon, elle voyait clairement le Dôme se dresser au-dessus du reste des habitations. Ce dernier était aussi vieux que le Temple. Bâti par les Jedi à la même époque, ils y pratiquaient alors toutes sortes d'expériences au sujet de la Force et les compte-rendus de ces dernières y étaient toujours conservées. De plus, Ann-Mary ne connaissait pas tous les détails, mais elle savait que le Dôme était toujours en activité. Elle ignorait ce qu'on y étudiait mais elle se doutait que ces expériences pourraient intéresser l'Empire.

La jeune femme tenta de rassembler ses esprits. Elle avait besoin de retrouver un semblant de paix intérieure si elle voulait analyser la situation et pour cela il fallait qu'elle se recentre dans la Force. Lord Tekka n'avait pas pu lui en dire plus via son hologramme mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne. Tant qu'elle ne saurait pas ce qui intéressait tellement l'Empire, elle ne pourrait pas protéger efficacement la Ville Sainte et l'Eglise de la Force. Il fallait donc qu'elle comprenne ce que Tekka avait voulu lui dire. _Clairement c'est en rapport avec le Kyber. C'est ce qui intéresse les impériaux et c'est pour ça qu'ils sont là aujourd'hui. Tout ce que je sais sur les cristaux concerne l'utilisation qu'on en fait pour nos sabres laser. Je sais où on les trouve, comment ils choisissent leur propriétaire et le processus utilisé pour les inclure dans la construction des sabres mais je ne vois pas en quoi tout ça pourrait intéresser l'Empire. Non, s'ils veulent les cristaux c'est pour une autre raison et je vais devoir découvrir laquelle._

Malheureusement, et Ann-Mary le savait, elle ne trouverait pas la réponse toute seule. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'y parvenir et la jeune femme s'était juré de ne jamais avoir à s'y résoudre. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté Coruscant pour rejoindre Jedha et remplir le rôle que son Maître lui avait confié avant de mourir, elle s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais déroger à ses valeurs et de toujours respecter les traditions qu'on lui avait inculquées. Ainsi, si elle était condamnée à passer le reste de sa vie sur cette planète hivernale pour veiller sur les Archives, elle le ferait sans jamais chercher à s'intéresser à ce que le mystérieux cube lumineux contenait en réalité. Elle en savait très peu sur les Archives, les Maîtres n'en parlaient pas dans leurs enseignements, ils se contentaient d'apprendre leur existence aux Novices et de leur dire qu'elles contenaient les plus grands secrets des Jedi. Une fois cette leçon passée, le sujet n'était plus jamais abordé. Ann-Mary, de par sa formation de Consulaire, avait eu l'occasion de s'y intéresser un peu plus durant ses années de Padawan mais le secret entourant les Archives était tel qu'elle n'avait pas pu trouver grand chose et elle avait fini par abandonner ses recherches. Les seuls à avoir le droit d'accéder au cube et donc à en connaître les mystères étaient les Maîtres du Conseil Jedi. Une fois qu'ils avaient intégré ce cercle très privilégié, ils juraient de ne jamais révéler ce qu'ils avaient appris. Ann-Mary n'était pas Maître Jedi et elle ne le serait jamais, elle n'avait donc aucun droit sur les Archives. Rien ne lui permettait de les consulter.

 _Je ne peux pas faire ça, je n'en ai pas le droit. Ce serait un sacrilège et un manque de respect total envers les Maîtres qui nous ont quitté aujourd'hui. Mais d'un autre côté, si je ne fais rien et que je n'arrive pas à découvrir ce que veux réellement l'Empire, des gens risquent de mourir. J'ai déjà assisté une fois à un massacre sans rien faire, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le supporter une seconde fois. Si j'ai la possibilité de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour empêcher ou au moins minimiser une catastrophe alors je dois le faire. Je refuse de rester encore une fois spectatrice d'un massacre._

Ann-Mary était sortie dans les rues de Jedha pour se vider la tête. C'était jour de marché et il régnait une certaine effervescence dans la ville, toute cette vie qui l'entourait l'aidait à réfléchir. Tandis qu'elle déambulait dans les rues, elle essaya encore une fois de prendre la meilleure décision.

 _Est-ce-qu'il y a une bonne décision ? Si je ne fais rien, ce serait comme refuser de porter assistance à des personnes en danger et si je décide de chercher je vais à l'encontre de toutes mes valeurs. Dans un sens comme dans l'autre, je vais finir par me sentir coupable. Il va pourtant falloir que je fasse un choix et je ne peux pas me permettre de tergiverser pendant des jours. Lord Tekka a été clair, l'Empire prépare quelque chose et les conséquences risquent d'être dramatiques. Si je veux agir, je dois le faire maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passera si je décide d'aller consulter les Archives ? Je n'ai jamais rien vu qui ressemble à ce cube, je ne sais même pas si je saurais comment ça fonctionne._

La jeune femme passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux courts, cette indécision ne lui ressemblait pas. Sa formation de Consulaire lui avait appris à rester calme et objective en toutes circonstances mais cette fois elle avait bien du mal à ne pas paniquer.

 _Il faut que j'arrête de me donner de fausses excuses. Qu'est-ce-que ça change si je n'arrive pas à faire fonctionner le cube ? Je ne peux pas rester là les bras croisés à attendre que l'Empire se mette en mouvement, je dois agir maintenant. Seules les Archives peuvent m'en apprendre plus sur le Kyber et sur les raisons qui poussent les impériaux à s'y intéresser d'aussi près alors je dois au moins essayer de les consulter. Si ne n'y arrive pas, je chercherai un autre moyen mais j'ai à ma disposition le plus grand et le plus ancien puit de connaissance de toute la galaxie alors autant commencer par là._

Immédiatement, Ann-Mary quitta les rues encombrées pour rentrer chez elle. Il fallait qu'elle récupère son speeder et quelques affaires avant de partir. Rapidement, pour ne pas perdre plus de temps et surtout pour éviter de changer d'avis, la jeune femme fourra le strict nécessaire dans un sac. Elle emmenait de quoi subsister quelques jours car elle ne pouvait pas déplacer les Archives et elle devrait donc tout faire sur place. S'emmitouflant dans des vêtements bien chauds, elle attacha son sabre laser à sa ceinture et se dirigea vers son speeder. Alors qu'elle finissait de charger ses affaires et qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle se figea de stupeur.

 _C'est impossible._

Le voyage jusqu'à la Ville Sainte fut bien moins long que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Le village paraissait si isolé et coupé du monde qu'ils pensaient mettre des heures voire même des jours pour atteindre la capitale. En réalité, il ne leur fallut que trois petites heures et ils auraient mis encore moins de temps s'ils avaient pu s'y rendre en speeder. Malheureusement, la présence impériale se faisait sentir partout et la discrétion était de mise. Wolf leur avait donc dégoté une caravane en partance pour la Ville Sainte et il leur avait payé un droit de passage. Ce n'était pas le moyen de transport le plus agréable du monde mais au moins ils ne s'étaient pas fait remarqués. La caravane s'était arrêtées aux portes de la ville et les Sentinels observaient avec admiration l'incroyable architecture des lieux.

« C'est magnifique, dit Emiliana. On dirait une ville antique.

\- C'est parce que c'en est une, répondit Cassiopea. Ce sont les Jedi qui ont bâti cette ville il y a plusieurs siècles. Je ne pense pas que les choses aient vraiment changé depuis.

\- Maintenant il faut qu'on trouve des gens qui s'y connaissent un peu en matière de Force, dit Ivan. Il n'y a que comme ça qu'on aura une chance de mettre la main sur ces Archives.

\- On va essayer de se renseigner, opina Cassiopea. Je sens une très grande concentration de Force dans cette ville et elle m'a l'air assez vivante, je pense qu'on a de grandes chances de trouver quelque chose.

\- Alors on y va, dit Sor en ouvrant la marche. Par contre, il va falloir qu'on soit vraiment très prudent, regardez, il pointa du doigt vers le ciel.

\- Effectivement, constata Navo en observant les vaisseaux impériaux faire des rondes au-dessus de leurs têtes. S'ils nous repèrent on est mal, heureusement qu'on est déguisé.

\- Il ne faut pas faire de vagues, dit Wolf. Faire profil bas et se mêler à la population. Ils ne s'attendent probablement pas à nous voir dans ce coin perdu de la galaxie. Et puis, les gens ici m'ont l'air assez coupés du monde. Je suis presque sûr qu'ils n'ont jamais entendu parler de nous, ce qui nous donne un avantage.

\- On y va, Cassiopea garda un œil méfiant sur les vaisseaux. Le plus vite on aura trouvé, le plus tôt on pourra repartir. »

Les Sentinels furent surpris par l'agitation qui régnait dans la ville. Contrairement au calme presque inquiétant du village, les gens ici étaient pleins de vie et même accueillants. Certes ils semblaient vivre dans une grande pauvreté, mais cela n'entamait en rien leur joie de vivre. Tous ceux qu'ils croisèrent les saluèrent respectueusement et s'inquiétèrent de savoir si leur voyage avait été agréable. Apparement, tous avaient l'habitude de voir des pèlerins parcourir les rues et d'ailleurs ils eurent même l'occasion d'en croiser plusieurs groupes, contrairement à ce qu'on leur avait dit, ces derniers n'avaient pas déserté Jedha. Ne voulant pas adopter une attitude trop cavalière, ils choisirent de ne pas aborder de suite ces derniers par peur de paraître suspects à leurs yeux. Ils se contentèrent donc de les saluer et de poursuivre leur route. Ils feraient d'abord du repérage avant de commencer à poser des questions à tout va.

Les Sentinels furent rapidement attiré par l'immense bâtiment qui semblait se dresser en plein cœur de la ville et ils décidèrent de s'approcher un peu. De forme triangulaire, il pouvait tout à fait s'agir de fameux Temple dont leur avait parlé l'inconnu de l'auberge. Alors qu'ils s'en approchaient, ils remarquèrent que le nombre de passants vêtus de toges ou de tout autre vêtement cérémonial augmentait de manière substantielle et, très vite, ils se retrouvèrent entouré d'une foule de pèlerins qui, aux vues de leur accoutrement, les prenaient pour des confrères. La conjecture idéale pour partir à la pêche aux informations.

« C'est votre premier pèlerinage ?, demanda Sélène à un passant en usant de sa diplomatie naturelle.

\- Oh non, lui répondit-il. Nous venons ici tous les ans depuis plusieurs années. Évidemment, je trouve que ça a un peu perdu de son charme depuis le début du protectorat mais on se sent tellement apaisé.

\- C'est notre premier voyage ici, enchaina Cassiopea. Et pour être honnête, mes amis et moi sommes un peu perdus.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je suppose que vous venez pour la bénédiction comme tout le monde. Vous n'avez qu'à suivre le mouvement et l'Eglise de la Force vous accueillera avec bienveillance.

\- L'Eglise de la Force, répéta Cassiopea.

\- C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que vous venez. On vous a sûrement dit que le lieu était idéal pour un pèlerinage mais je doute fort qu'on vous ait parlé de l'Eglise.

\- Effectivement, c'est la première fois que j'en entends parler.

\- C'est normal, ils vivent cachés depuis longtemps et avec l'interdiction des pratiques religieuses et la disparition des Chevaliers Jedi, ils font tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer par l'Empire. Comme vous pouvez le voir, l'homme indiqua vaguement le ciel, les choses ont légèrement changé ces derniers mois.

\- Ces gens pratiquent encore les anciennes religions de la Force, dit Ivan. Ils transmettent les valeurs spirituelles des Jedi.

\- Exactement, c'est pour cela qu'on vous a conseillé de venir vous recueillir ici. Vous en ressortirez grandis et apaisés. Les prêtres vont vous emplir des énergies positives véhiculées par la Force tout autour de nous et vous comprendrez mieux le monde qui nous entoure. »

Après cette entrevue, l'homme rejoint son groupe et laissa les Sentinels contemplatifs devant le Temple dont les portes semblaient de plus en plus proches.

« Donc, dit Sor. Si je comprends bien, ces gens pratiquent et transmettent une religion plusieurs fois séculaire qui véhicule les valeurs des Jedi et les enseignements de la Force dans une galaxie gouvernée par un psychopathe qui a formellement interdit toutes formes de pratiques religieuses et tout ça alors que les sbires du dit psychopathe patrouillent non-stop juste au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- C'est un bon résumé, approuva Wolf. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux moi même.

\- En tout cas, dit Navo. Ces gens vivent dangereusement, c'est évident que l'Empire est là pour garder un œil sur eux. Je me doute qu'ils se font le plus discrets possibles mais cette religion existe depuis trop longtemps pour que les officiels n'en aient jamais entendu parler.

\- Je suppose qu'ils veulent leur faire croire qu'elle n'est plus pratiquée, proposa Sélène. En tout cas, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette Eglise de la Force auparavant.

\- Les gens qu'on va trouver dans ce Temple possèdent des connaissances qui dépassent tout ce que le commun des mortels peut imaginer, dit Cassiopea. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils en sachent plus que moi sur les Jedi et leurs traditions. Je suppose qu'il leur reste des documents datant de l'époque où ils étaient là et qu'ils s'en servent pour transmettre leurs savoirs.

\- On ne va pas tarder à le savoir, murmura Matylda. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ouvrent les portes. »

Effectivement, les grandes portes du Temple venaient de s'ouvrir et les premiers pèlerins pénétraient dans le sanctuaire. Se mêlant à la foule, les Sentinels suivirent le mouvement et passèrent à leur tour les portes en espérant trouver des réponses de l'autre côté.

 _C'est impossible_. Ann-Mary se répétait cette phrase en boucle depuis de longues minutes déjà. Elle s'était assise aux pieds de son speeder et tentait désespérément de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Depuis le jour du massacre au Temple, depuis cet instant où elle avait senti les signatures des autres Jedi s'éteindre les unes après les autres, elle n'avait plus jamais perçu la présence de l'un des siens. Pour autant qu'elle en savait, tous avaient péri ce jour là et, s'il devait y avoir des survivants, il lui paraissait évident qu'ils vivaient reclus comme elle en masquant leur signature en permanence pour être certains de ne jamais se faire remarquer par qui que ce soit. La jeune femme en était arrivée à un point où elle ne savait même plus qu'elle sensation cela provoquait, de ressentir une autre signature. C'est probablement pour cela qu'elle avait été frappée aussi fort, elle n'avait plus l'habitude.

La sensation avait d'abord été diffuse, si bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarquée, trop occupée qu'elle était à réfléchir à une façon de consulter les Archives. Puis elle s'était affirmée, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme n'ait plus aucun doute sur ce qu'elle percevait. Il s'agissait bien de la signature d'un autre Jedi. Immédiatement aux aguets, Ann-Mary avait tout arrêté pour se concentrer réellement sur cette présence. C'est à ce moment que la réalité de la situation l'avait frappée de plein fouet.

 _C'est impossible_ , se répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois. _Ça ne peut pas être vrai, c'est tout bonnement impossible._ Ann-Mary refusait de croire à ce qu'elle percevait, elle ne le pouvait pas. _Comment je le pourrais ? Je n'ai plus senti sa présence depuis plus de six ans, elle s'est arrangée pour ça, pour que personne ne puisse la retrouver. Elle s'est fait disparaître._

La jeune femme se releva et se mit à faire les cents pas devant son speeder. Elle avait beau essayer de détecter autre chose derrière cette signature, quelque chose qui pourrait lui indiquer qu'elle se trompait, elle ne trouvait rien. Ne restait que cette présence, obsédante, qui planait tout autour d'elle.

 _Je ne peux pas me tromper, même à des milliers de parsecs je serais capable de reconnaître sa signature. Personne ne peut oublier un pouvoir pareil._

Certaines signatures étaient plus fortes que les autres et il était donc impossible de ne pas les associer directement à leur propriétaire. Cassiopea El-Solar possédait ce genre de signature, elle brillait comme un rayon de soleil dans le noir sidéral de la Force. Ann-Mary avait dix-neuf ans la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son amie. Les deux jeunes filles venaient de passer les Epreuves Jedi, l'ultime étape que chaque Padawan devait franchir avant d'être sacré Chevalier Jedi. Elles avaient toutes les deux réussi, Ann-Mary avec des résultats corrects et Cassiopea plus que brillamment, Maître Yoda disait même que de tels scores frôlaient la perfection. Techniquement, la réussite aux Epreuves était suffisante pour faire d'un Padawan un Chevalier mais une cérémonie appelée ordination officialisait la chose. Durant cette dernière, les Maîtres coupaient les tresses d'apprentissage de leur Padawan ce qui mettait définitivement fin à cette période de leurs vies. Ann-Mary savait que Cassiopea traversait une période difficile et qu'elle était malheureuse, comment ne pouvait-elle pas l'être avec tout ce qu'elle avait dû endurer durant les mois qui avait précédé la cérémonie. Pourtant, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse décider de s'en aller. Ils avaient attendu, le Conseil n'avait pas voulu commencer l'ordination des nouveaux Chevaliers sans elle, mais elle n'était pas venue. Plus tard, Maître Kenobi avait retrouvé la tresse de Padawan de Cassiopea abandonnée dans sa chambre à côté de sa tunique rituelle.

Ann-Mary se souvenait qu'ils l'avaient cherchée. Personne ne voulait vraiment accepter l'idée qu'elle était tout simplement partie. Cassiopea El-Solar était promise à un avenir glorieux au sein de l'Ordre Jedi et beaucoup la voyaient déjà devenir Maître avant ses vingt-cinq ans, ce qui relevait de l'exploit. Perdre un talent pareil représentait un véritable drame pour les membres du Conseil.

 _Et pourtant, c'est de leur faute si elle est partie. Ils n'ont rien fait, ils sont restés là à attendre que la situation se débloque et elle ne l'a pas supporté. Franchement, je pense que moi non plus mais je n'aurais sûrement pas eu le courage de m'en aller, je n'ai pas son caractère._

La plupart des membres du Conseil avaient vite abandonné, la guerre faisait rage et ils avaient d'autres priorités, mais les recherches s'étaient quand même poursuivies pendant des mois. Ann-Mary et ses amis fraichement ordonnés Chevaliers restaient persuadés qu'ils pourraient la retrouver et la convaincre de revenir. _Anakin aussi d'ailleurs, il était tellement en colère contre le Conseil pour avoir causé ça. Le pauvre, il a perdu et sa Padawan et sa meilleure amie en l'espace de quelques mois seulement et Cassiopea et lui étaient tellement proches. Maître Kenobi aussi était désespéré, il ne voulait pas y croire et je sais qu'il a continué à chercher encore bien après qu'on ait finalement tous abandonné._

Ann-Mary ne savait pas ce que son amie était devenue. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'était que Cassiopea s'était arrangée pour qu'on ne la retrouve jamais. À l'instant où ils s'étaient rendus compte de sa disparition, ils avaient également constaté que sa signature avait cessé de briller dans la Force. La jeune fille savait couvrir ses traces. Quand les Jedi avaient péri, Ann-Mary s'était demandé ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son amie. Évidemment, elle ne faisait plus partie de l'Ordre et, peu importe où elle vivait, elle faisait sûrement profil bas sur la question, mais l'Empereur avait ordonné une grande purge des Jedi et il savait que Cassiopea en avait fait partie. Elle était donc forcément sur sa liste rouge, tout comme Ann-Mary elle-même. Les impériaux avaient-ils fini par la retrouver ? Ou bien vivait-elle toujours cachée comme elle ? Des questions que la jeune femme se posait fréquemment et qu'elle pensait rester sans réponse pour toujours. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Ann-Mary ne voulait pas s'emballer. Si Cassiopea avait vécu cachée pendant six ans, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle déciderait volontairement de refaire surface maintenant. La signature qu'elle avait ressentie pouvait donc très bien être un piège tendu par les impériaux qui auraient réussi à la retrouver. Elle était sûre que Palpatine connaissait quelques tours de magie noire qui auraient pu lui permettre de réussir un tel exploit. Une autre possibilité était que cette signature appartenait en réalité à un autre Jedi, quelqu'un qui possèderait une force suffisamment similaire pour que la jeune femme puisse les confondre, chose tout à fait envisageable puisque cela faisait six ans qu'elle ne l'avait plus vue. Ainsi, Ann-Mary savait qu'elle ne devait pas agir de façon impulsive et réfléchir posément à la situation. Si l'Empire l'avait retrouvée, elle ne pouvait pas juste aller délibérément se jeter dans la gueule du loup, il lui fallait un plan. Mais s'il s'agissait d'un Chevalier, elle se devait de partir à sa rencontre. L'idée de retrouver l'un des siens la remplissait de joie et lui offrait de nouvelles perspectives. Elle ne serait plus seule et pourrait donc demander de l'aide pour l'affaire des Archives.

 _Et si c'était vraiment Cassiopea ?_ , ne put s'empêcher de penser Ann-Mary. _Il faut que je sache. Je ne peux pas rester là ou partir m'occuper de ces Archives tout en sachant qu'elle est peut-être là quelque part, sur la même planète que moi. Et même si ce n'est pas elle, s'il y a quelqu'un je dois le retrouver. Tant pis si je marche droit dans un piège, le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Ça ne me ressemble pas de prendre autant de risques, mais c'est ce que Cassiopea ferait._

Décidée, Ann-Mary tourna les talons et quitta son garage puis sa maison. Une fois dans les rues de Jedha, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la signature qui se faisait de plus en plus forte. Rassemblant son courage, la jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et se lança sur sa piste.


	39. Chapitre 38

L'intérieur du Temple des Whills était grandiose. Les Sentinels s'avançaient en silence, voulant respecter la spiritualité des lieux. Cassiopea gardait les yeux levés sur le plafond, c'était comme si elle avait fait un bond dans le temps pour se retrouver sur Coruscant dans la haute chapelle du Temple Jedi. Il était évident que les deux endroits avaient été bâtis par les mêmes personnes, les murs du Temple des Whills respiraient la Force et la culture Jedi. Fermant les yeux pour s'imprégner de toute cette énergie environnante, la jeune femme eu pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps l'impression d'être rentrée à la maison.

La petite troupe continua de suivre le mouvement et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt assis dans la nef du Temple au milieu de dizaines d'autres pèlerins. En un instant, le brouhaha environnant cessa pour laisser place à un silence religieux. Un prêtre venait de faire son entrée et s'apprêtait visiblement à donner une messe. S'ils devaient être vraiment honnête, les Sentinels ne comprirent pas grand chose aux paroles prononcées par l'homme d'Eglise. Tout ce qu'il disait leur semblait abstrait et incongru mais, en regardant l'expression dans le regard de Cassiopea ils n'eurent pas besoin de se poser beaucoup de questions. Ils étaient au bon endroit. Lorsque le prêtre eut terminé de prononcer son dernier sermon, il invita les fidèles à se rapprocher et à venir se réunir autour de l'hôtel, pour pouvoir échanger quelques instants avec lui. Cassiopea préféra entrainer ses amis un peu à l'écart en attendant que le rassemblement se disperse, elle voulait s'entretenir avec le révérend mais elle souhaitait le faire en privé. Ils firent donc le tour du Temple et purent admirer les différentes représentations des mythes et des légendes Jedi qui ornaient les murs et les colonnes. À voix basse, Cassiopea expliqua certaines histoires à ses amis. Elle avait entendu ces contes des dizaines de fois pendant son enfance et toutes ces peintures lui étaient donc familières. Alors qu'elle terminait le récit d'un célèbre Chevalier de l'Ancienne République, le prêtre s'approchait discrètement du groupe.

« Excusez-moi, bonjour, les interpella-t-il gentiment. Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu parmi nous.

\- Oh bonjour, réagit immédiatement Ivan. Oui, c'est notre premier pèlerinage ici.

\- C'est formidable. C'est toujours un réel plaisir d'accueillir des nouveaux fidèles au sein de notre Eglise. J'ai vu que vous ne vous étiez pas joins à nous pour échanger, c'est dommage. Même si vous n'êtes pas habitués, je suis sûr que vous vous seriez bien intégrés.

\- En réalité, mon père, dit Cassiopea. Nous voulions vous parler en privé d'une affaire bien particulière.

\- Vraiment ?, le prêtre semblait surpris. Vous attisez ma curiosité Mademoiselle. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Je préférerais qu'on en discute en privé, répondit la jeune femme. Je ne voudrais pas que des oreilles indiscrètes s'intéressent à notre conversation.

\- Nous sommes dans un lieu saint et tous nos fidèles sont dignes de confiance.

\- Peut-être mais je sais par expérience que, même dans les endroits les plus sacrés, les murs aussi ont des oreilles.

\- Bien, le révérend semblait de plus en plus intrigué voire même inquiet. Alors il doit vraiment s'agir d'une affaire d'importance.

\- Je suppose que vous pouvez dire ça, oui.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous en prie, il leur indiqua un escalier dans le fond du Temple. Veuillez me suivre dans mon office.

\- C'est très aimable à vous mon père, dit Cassiopea tandis que tous lui emboîtaient le pas.

\- Nous sommes toujours disponibles pour venir en aide à nos fidèles. Je suis le père Miro, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom. »

Les Sentinels suivirent le prêtre jusqu'au pied de l'escalier, rendu inaccessible par une porte en verre verrouillée. Alors que le père Miro introduisait une petite clé dans la serrure, Cassiopea se figea. Elle paraissait soudain pétrifiée, une expression choquée affichée sur le visage.

« Cass, ça ne va pas ?, s'inquiéta Matylda.

\- Tu es toute pâle tout d'un coup, dit Emiliana.

\- Je… je ne sais pas. J'ai cru sentir quelque chose, mais c'est impossible.

\- Quoi ?, demanda Ivan immédiatement aux aguets.

\- Non non, le rassura Cassiopea. Rien à voir avec ce que tu t'imagines.

\- Oh, il se détendit. Pas de quoi paniquer alors ?

\- Vraiment pas, la jeune femme laissa échapper un rire. Mais je ne comprends pas, je n'ai rien senti en arrivant et là c'est à peine si j'arrive encore à deviner quelque chose. Peut-être que j'ai rêvé.

\- Euh je ne pense pas, non, dit Wolf. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne te trompes jamais.

\- Ça arrive à tout le monde et il y a tellement d'ondes de Force dans le coin que ça ne m'étonnerait pas plus que ça.

\- Tu es sûre ?, demanda Sélène.

\- Mais oui, ça va aller.

\- Est-ce-que tout va bien ?, s'inquiéta le père Miro qui les avait vu se mettre un peu à l'écart.

\- Oui, dit Cassiopea avec un sourire. Nous vous suivons.

\- Je vous en prie, c'est juste là haut. Nous serons tranquilles pour…

\- Cassiopea ? »

Cassiopea cessa de bouger. Elle tournait le dos à la personne qui venait de parler mais elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé. Même si le rayonnement avait été bref, certainement parce qu'elle était masquée, la jeune femme avait été certaine de reconnaître la signature de quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu, longtemps avant, dans son ancienne vie. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Cassiopea prit une grande inspiration avant de se retourner.

Ann-Mary avait suivi la piste jusque devant le Temple des Whills. Elle avait déjà abandonné l'idée du piège tendu par l'Empire. L'endroit était bondé, des pèlerins affluaient pour assister à la cérémonie et ce n'était clairement pas l'endroit idéal pour une embuscade. Sauf si les impériaux cherchaient à provoquer des émeutes. Il ne pouvait donc s'agir que d'un être sensible à la Force. Comme la célébration venait de commencer, Ann-Mary avait décidé de rester dans le fond de l'Eglise pour attendre la fin. Elle en profita pour faire du repérage, la signature était très forte dans le Temple et elle ne se déplaçait plus, la personne était donc forcément là. Une fois la messe terminée et les fidèles un peu plus dispersés dans la neff, la jeune femme avait repris ses recherches. Le Temple était gigantesque et elle avait cru devoir tourner pendant des heures. Pourtant, elle se retrouva très vite face à la vérité.

Cassiopea n'avait pas changé, elle dégageait toujours la même aura de confiance et de détermination. Elle était également toujours aussi belle avec ses boucles acajou, ses taches de rousseur et son petit nez retroussé. Pourtant, Ann-Mary vit également que, quelque part, elle n'était plus la même. Ses yeux chocolat racontaient des histoires qui ne s'y trouvaient pas quelques années auparavant et, à l'instant présent, ils la fixaient avec une incompréhension qu'elle savait se refléter dans les siens.

« Ann-Mary…, murmura Cassiopea.

\- Cass ?, dit Wolf en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

\- Vous vous connaissez ?, demanda Matylda en regardant les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Je…

\- Bonjour Ann-Mary, coupa le père Miro.

\- Bonjour mon père, répondit la jeune femme.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il se passe ici. Que diriez-vous de monter tous dans mon bureau pour qu'on puisse essayer d'y voir un peu plus clair.

\- Je suis d'accord, opina Sor'Leku. Je crois qu'on est tous un peu perdus. »

En silence, tout le groupe suivit le père Miro jusque dans son bureau. C'était une vaste pièce située juste au-dessus de la neff, une grande baie vitrée offrait une vue d'ensemble sur le Temple et sur la vie qui y grouillait. Les fidèles étaient toujours amassés autour de l'hôtel, occupés à prier et à déposer des offrandes. Pour rendre leur entretien privé, le père Miro tira une tenture devant la vitre avant d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau.

« Donc, dit le révérend. Commençons par éclaircir la situation, quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Je croyais que vous vouliez m'entretenir d'une affaire de la plus haute importance.

\- C'est le cas mon père, intervint immédiatement Navo. Nous nous sommes déplacés ici dans un but précis et nous aurions besoin de votre aide.

\- Vous n'êtes pas véritablement en pèlerinage alors, comprit-il.

\- C'était le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçus, dit Wolf. On ne tenait pas vraiment à se faire remarquer par les impériaux qui volent au-dessus de nos têtes.

\- Je m'en doutais, vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air de pèlerins en quête de quiétude spirituelle. Qui êtes-vous ? Et que cherchez-vous dans ce cas ? Si je dois vous aider, je veux connaître toute la vérité.

\- Je m'appelle Cassiopea El-Solar, je dirige une milice rebelle dont mes amis font tous partie, on nous appelle les Sentinels. Récemment, nous avons acquis la certitude que l'Empire manigance quelque chose qui pourrait bien affecter toute la galaxie. Malheureusement, nous ne connaissons pas les détails de cette opération et, pour en apprendre d'avantage, nous avons besoin de quelque chose. Je pense que cette chose se trouve ici, sur votre planète.

\- Par la Force, le père Miro semblait sous le choc. Jamais je ne me serais attendu à ça. Évidemment, nous savons que des groupes de rebelles ont vu le jour mais nous sommes tellement isolés que nous ne disposons que de très peu d'informations sur le sujet. Une milice vous avez dit ? Je suppose que vous êtes plutôt nombreux alors, que je n'ai qu'une petite équipe sous les yeux.

\- Nous sommes des centaines, confirma Cassiopea. Mais cette mission est extrêmement périlleuse et je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'impliquer tout le monde.

\- Des centaines, par tous les Saints, j'ignorais que la rébellion avait pris une si grande ampleur. Comment puis-je vous aider ? Vous devez vous douter que nous ne portons pas les Impériaux dans notre cœur, surtout depuis qu'ils nous ont placés sous protectorat et qu'ils ont commencé à constamment nous surveiller. Alors venir en aide à la rébellion serait pour moi un honneur.

\- Il s'agit des cristaux Kyber, expliqua Cassiopea. L'Empire cherche à s'en approprier le plus possible pour alimenter un certain réacteur, comme je vous l'ai dit nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment mais je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'ils s'intéressent d'aussi près à votre planète.

\- C'est fort probable mais, comment savez-vous cela ? Les secrets de Jedha sont extrêmement bien gardés et, si tout le monde connait notre ancienne affiliation à l'Ordre Jedi, très rares sont ceux qui savent en quoi elle consistait. Les pèlerins viennent par centaines parce qu'ils savent que cette terre ancestrale est empreinte d'une forte spiritualité et parce qu'ils souhaitent s'en imprégner. Ils veulent se rapprocher des anciennes valeurs Jedi et des mythes de la Force sans jamais vraiment savoir ce que cela implique. Très rares sont ceux qui connaissent vraiment notre histoire et les raisons pour lesquelles nous sommes si proches de la Force.

\- Sans trop entrer dans les détails, faute de temps, je vais simplement vous dire que je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur cette planète. Je connais votre histoire, ce que les Jedi ont apporté au peuple de Jedha et toute l'énergie que vous avez investi pour conserver et transmettre ces valeurs au fil des siècles et je sais aussi pour les mines de Kyber et la raffinerie qui a été installée ici.

\- C'est impossible, souffla le père Miro incrédule. Personne ne connait tous ces secrets, la raffinerie cachée à l'intérieur du Dôme, les cristaux, même les habitants ignorent leur existence. Comment est-ce possible que vous soyez au courant ?

\- Tous les Jedi sont au courant, lâcha alors Ann-Mary attirant tous les regards vers elle. »

La jeune femme était restée silencieuse depuis le début de la discussion. Elle était encore sous le choc et elle avait besoin de comprendre, tout comme le père Miro. Étant donné que ce dernier c'était directement adressé à Cassiopea et ses compagnons, ignorant presque sa présence, elle avait décidé d'écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Cassiopea avait toujours eu une âme de leader et elle n'avait jamais douté du fait qu'elle ferait de grandes choses mais de là à l'imaginer à la tête d'une milice rebelle, non vraiment elle n'aurait jamais pu l'envisager. Surtout après le choix qu'elle avait fait. Elle qui pensait que Cassiopea avait opté pour une vie discrète à l'abri des regards depuis son départ de l'Ordre, elle s'était lourdement trompée. Il était évident que cette milice, les Sentinels, étaient connus dans la galaxie. L'Empire était donc forcément au courant de son existence et ne devait pas ignorer qui était aux commandes. La tête de Cassiopea était mise à prix, elle n'en avait aucun doute, et son passé de Jedi avait dû contribuer à faire grimper les enchères.

 _Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais. Tu cours toujours autant après le danger._

« Que veux-tu dire par là Ann-Mary ?, demanda le révérend, confus. Il faisait partie des rares personnes, avec le Professeur, à être au courant du passé de la jeune femme et celui-ci devait pourtant rester secret.

\- On nous apprend ce genre de choses au Temple. Où les Jedi vivaient avant, ce qu'ils ont construit et laissé sur ces planètes et ce qu'elles sont devenues, c'est un enseignement classique.

\- Oh là, minute, dit Sor. Comment ça " nous " ? Vous vous connaissez d'où exactement ?

\- C'est évident non ?, répondit Cassiopea en soupirant. Ann-Mary a grandi avec moi au Temple. On a passé toute notre enfance et notre adolescence ensemble.

\- C'est pas vrai, lâcha Ivan.

\- Attendez, dit le père Miro qui commençait à comprendre. Vous êtes un Chevalier Jedi ?

\- Non, répondit fermement Cassiopea. Non je ne le suis pas.

\- Bien sûr que si, enchaîna Ann-Mary tout aussi fermement. Tu as réussi les Epreuves avec un score quasi-inégalé, non seulement tu es Chevalier Jedi mais en plus tu fais partie des meilleurs.

\- Euh, je suis perdu là, dit Sor.

\- Écoutez, coupa Cassiopea en se massant les tempes. Est-ce-qu'on pourrait parler de ça à un autre moment ? J'ai conscience d'avoir des explications à donner, à tout le monde, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Ann-Mary. Mais je vous rappelle qu'on est là pour une bonne raison et qu'il faut vraiment qu'on se dépêche.

\- Cassiopea a raison, dit Matylda. On perd du temps là.

\- D'accord, approuva Ivan. On va d'abord tâcher de régler cette histoire.

\- Très bien, le père Miro se concentra à nouveau. Vous disiez avoir besoin de mon aide, je vais faire de mon mieux.

\- Je pense que ça ne sera finalement pas nécessaire mon père, dit Cassiopea. Je crois que je viens de comprendre.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Cassiopea ?, les Sentinels étaient perplexes.

\- En fait, je pense qu'Ann-Mary est bien plus apte à nous aider que vous ne l'êtes. D'ailleurs, je préfère éviter de trop impliquer l'Eglise de la Force dans cette affaire. Ça risquerait d'attirer l'attention sur vous et je pense que l'Empire vous surveille bien assez comme ça. Ils sont clairement là pour les cristaux mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à s'en prendre à vous si l'occasion se présentait. Je suppose qu'ils pensent que les fidèles viennent se recueillir au Temple pour honorer la mémoire des Anciens. Ils ne savent probablement pas que l'Eglise est toujours en activité.

\- C'est exact, confirma le révérend. Nous tentons de rester le plus discrets possible en prévenant les fidèles. Ils ne doivent jamais parler de l'Eglise au présent, nous devons rester un monument du passé aux yeux des impériaux. Malheureusement, maintenant qu'ils sont là de façon quasi-permanente, ça risque de devenir compliqué.

\- C'est pour cette raison que nous allons en rester là, dit Cassiopea. Je ne veux pas vous attirer encore plus d'ennuis.

\- C'est très aimable à vous mais…

\- Oubliez que vous nous avez vus. Continuez comme avant et surtout soyez prudent. Maintenant que j'ai pris la mesure de ce qu'il se passe ici, je vais mettre une équipe de Sentinels sur le coup. Nous n'allons pas vous laisser seuls face à cette menace.

\- Merci. Merci beaucoup, le père Miro était très ému. Vous savez, la vie est dure ici surtout depuis le début des guérillas.

\- Des guérillas ?, demanda Wolf.

\- Oui. Des groupes résistants peu commodes ont élu domicile dans les montagnes et ils sèment la terreur un peu partout sur la planète. Ils disent se battre contre l'Empire mais ils mettent tout le monde en danger. Comme si nous n'avions pas assez de problèmes.

\- J'en prends note, dit Cassiopea. Je vais voir ce que je peux organiser et vous entendrez bientôt à nouveau parler des Sentinels. Maintenant, nous allons vous laisser. Vous avez une autre célébration à orchestrer et je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre temps. Merci encore pour votre accueil, ce que vous faites ici est assez incroyable. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait encore des gens qui croyaient en la Force et ses mystères, le monde est devenu si noir depuis quelques années.

\- Il faut toujours garder espoir, c'est aussi ce que vous faites d'ailleurs. Vous vous battez pour rendre sa liberté à la galaxie, c'est la chose la plus noble que j'ai vue depuis bien longtemps.

\- La liberté mérite qu'on se batte pour elle. Au revoir père Miro, que la Force soit avec vous.

\- Et avec vous Mademoiselle El-Solar. »

Les Sentinels quittèrent le bureau du père Miro, Ann-Mary sur leurs talons. Cassiopea voulait trouver un coin tranquille pour discuter et Ann-Mary leur proposa de les emmener chez elle. En silence, tout le monde la suivit dans les ruelles escarpées de la ville tandis que Cassiopea ruminait au sujet des récents évènements.

Décidément, cette mission prenait un tout nouveau tournant et la jeune femme n'était pas certaine d'apprécier cette évolution. Depuis qu'ils avaient mis la main sur les cristaux sur Arkania, Cassiopea avait compris que son passé si profondément enfoui depuis des années allait forcément refaire surface. Le Kyber étant intimement lié aux Jedi et à leur histoire, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Elle n'imaginait pourtant pas qu'il la rattraperait à ce point. Ann-Mary était arrivée au Temple quand elles avaient toutes les deux presque cinq ans. À ce moment là, Cassiopea y vivait déjà depuis trois ans. Elle se souvenait qu'elle était une petite fille timide qui n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer et à se faire des amis et qui restait donc toujours seule dans son coin. Cassiopea se souvenait du jour où elle s'était décidée à aller chercher cette petite fille solitaire pour l'amener à jouer avec eux, elle n'avait d'abord pas voulu la suivre. Ann-Mary avait toujours été un peu différente des autres Novices, elle n'avait aucun véritable intérêt pour les arts de la guerre et préférait passer tout son temps à la bibliothèque le nez plongé dans les livres. Cet intérêt prononcé pour les sciences de la Force avait attiré l'attention de Maître Windu qui avait fait d'elle son apprentie.

 _Et c'est Windu qui s'est occupé du déplacement des Archives sur Jedha. Ann-Mary n'est pas là par hasard, c'est évident._

Après avoir traversé la moitié de la ville, Ann-Mary les invita à entrer dans son humble demeure. Tous prirent place dans le petit salon et Cassiopea se percha sur le dossier du canapé.

« Donc, commença-t-elle. Par où on commence ?

\- Peut-être par les présentations, suggéra Sélène. Ann-Mary, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Enchantée, je m'appelle Sélène. »

La diplomatie était véritablement le fort de Sélène et elle enchaina rapidement les présentations de tous les autres membres du groupe. Un peu mal à l'aise, ils firent tous rapidement connaissance, la situation était gênante et ils avaient tous hâte d'entendre de vraies explications.

« Une milice rebelle donc, dit Ann-Mary. C'est assez impressionnant.

\- Cass est trop modeste, précisa Wolf. Ça fait un bail qu'on a dépassé le stade de milice, on forme une véritable armée maintenant.

\- Et on a un excellent Commandant, ajouta Sor'Leku.

\- Les garçons, les gronda gentiment Cassiopea.

\- Quoi ? C'est la vérité. Les Sentinels n'ont jamais été aussi nombreux et tu es un fantastique Commandant.

\- Pourquoi la rébellion ?, demanda doucement Ann-Mary. Tu aurais pu vivre une vie paisible loin des armes et des champs de bataille.

\- C'est une drôle de question, répondit Cassiopea. Tu me connais bien pourtant.

\- Je sais mais quand tu es partie j'ai pensé que tu choisirais de changer radicalement de vie.

\- Je l'ai fait. J'ai emménagé dans un petit village, sur une planète tranquille et j'ai même trouvé un job sympa. C'était bizarre au début, j'avais tellement l'habitude de l'action et de l'adrénaline que je me suis ennuyée ferme pendant plusieurs mois, mais j'ai fini par m'y faire et je pensais sincèrement que je pourrais me contenter de cette vie.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé alors ?, demanda Ann-Mary confuse.

\- L'Empire. L'Ordre 66. Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop, c'est bien ce qu'on dit. Je ne pouvais pas juste rester là à regarder ces dingues détruire notre galaxie.

\- Comment tu as su pour l'Ordre 66 ? Tu n'étais plus là.

\- Je l'ai senti, comme tout le monde. À l'instant où le massacre a commencé, j'ai senti toutes les signatures s'éteindre les unes après les autres, même celles des enfants. Après, j'ai évidemment fait quelques recherches histoire de connaître les détails mais j'avais compris tout de suite.

\- C'est vrai que le choc était tellement violent que personne ne pouvait l'ignorer.

\- Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda finalement Cassiopea. Tu as survécu aux attaques, comment ?

\- Oh, Ann-Mary baissa les yeux. Ça n'a rien de glorieux, je ne me suis pas battue courageusement ou quoi que ce soit du genre si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

\- Ça m'est bien égal et tu le sais, je n'ai jamais critiqué ton manque d'enthousiasme pour les sports de combat, non je veux juste savoir comment c'est possible.

\- J'étais au Temple quand tout à commencé. C'était une soirée normale en fait, jusqu'à ce que mon Maître vienne me trouver pour me parler.

\- Windu ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il voulait ?

\- Il…

\- Waouh quoi ?, dit soudain Sor. Windu ? Le Windu ? Celui qui s'est chargé de…

\- Lui-même, le coupa Cassiopea. Il était le Maître d'Ann-Mary. Donc, tu disais qu'il venait te dire quelque chose ?

\- Il est venu m'annoncer que Palpatine était Darth Sidious. L'information venait de lui parvenir, ne me demandes pas comment il ne m'a pas donné les détails, et il était en route pour l'affronter.

\- Seul ? Il est allé affronter Sidious seul ?

\- Oui… J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais rien à faire, il était déterminé.

\- Quand il avait une idée en tête, on ne pouvait pas le faire changer d'avis. La détermination est une qualité mais poussée à l'extrême, elle peut vite devenir un défaut. Chez lui, c'en était un.

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire et, de toute manière, il voulait que je fasse quelque chose pour lui.

\- Je crois que je sais ce que c'est.

\- À mon avis oui, j'ai compris quand tu as dit que l'Empire recherchait du Kyber. Comment tu as su pour Jedha ?

\- Grâce à Sélène. Son père est Général impérial, je te passe les détails mais quand elle a décidé de rejoindre les Sentinels elle nous a raconté certaines choses. Mais je ne connais pas les détails alors…

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, moi non plus. Quand il m'a dit pour Sidious, il m'a révélé avoir déplacé les Archives par sécurité.

\- Il t'a demandé de veiller sur son secret. Parce qu'il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas vivant.

\- C'est ça. Je ne voulais pas, mais il a tellement insisté et je ne pouvais pas le décevoir, ni lui désobéir d'ailleurs.

\- Alors, demanda Matylda. Qu'est-ce-que vous avez fait ?

\- Ce qu'il m'a demandé. Je me suis cachée dans les sous-sols en attendant, ou plutôt en espérant, qu'il revienne me chercher pour m'annoncer que Sidious avait été mis hors d'état de nuire. Il n'est jamais venu et j'ai compris que je ne le reverrai plus jamais. J'ai voulu sortir de ma cachette pour essayer de faire quelque chose mais c'est à cet instant que Palpatine a déclenché l'Ordre 66. J'ai immédiatement senti les premières signatures s'éteindre et j'ai su que, si je sortais, il m'arriverait la même chose.

\- Et tu avais promis à Windu de protéger le secret des Archives, comprit Cassiopea.

\- Je ne pouvais pas trahir ma promesse. Je suis restée là dessous pendant des heures, j'ai entendu l'invasion et le massacre des enfants mais je n'ai rien fait.

\- Vous aviez fait une promesse, dit Emiliana. Personnellement, je comprends.

\- Moi aussi, opina Matylda.

\- Je pense que je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Ce n'est pas le comportement d'une Jedi.

\- Si, dit Cassiopea. En tout cas c'est le tien. Tu es une Consulaire, c'est ton rôle de protéger les secrets de l'Ordre et les Archives les contiennent tous. C'est ce que Windu attendait de toi, c'est pour ce genre de missions qu'il t'a formée.

\- Toi tu ne serais pas restée dans cette cave. Tu serais partie combattre, tu aurais tout fait pour protéger les enfants.

\- Peut-être mais je ne suis pas toi, je ne suis pas une Consulaire et surtout je n'ai pas été formée par Maître Windu.

\- Non, toi tu es une Gardienne. Et Maître Vos ne t'aurait jamais demandé de faire une chose pareille. Ou alors il l'aurait fait pour te protéger mais tu ne l'aurais pas écouté.

\- Maître Vos ?, dit Wolf. C'était ton Maître ?

\- Tu ne leur a jamais parlé de lui ?, s'étonna Ann-Mary. Vous étiez tellement proches et c'est quand même à cause de tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui que tu es partie.

\- Cassiopea ne nous a jamais vraiment dit pourquoi elle avait quitté l'Ordre, expliqua Ivan. Comme il est de coutume chez les Sentinels de respecter le passé des autres, personne n'a jamais vraiment cherché à comprendre ou à connaître les détails.

\- Oh, je vois.

\- Je suppose que je vais être obligée de raconter maintenant, soupira Cassiopea.

\- Non non, dit tout de suite Ann-Mary. Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Tu fais ce que tu veux, je comprends.

\- De toute manière, avec toute cette histoire de Kyber je savais que mon passé finirait par me rattraper.

\- Peut-être que ça peut attendre, proposa Matylda. Ann-Mary n'a pas fini son histoire.

\- C'est vrai, désolée. Je continue alors ?

\- Oui, opina Cassiopea. Tu es donc restée au Temple.

\- Toujours dans les sous-sols, oui. J'ai attendu que ça se calme pour sortir, je sentais toujours les signatures s'éteindre les unes après les autres mais le silence était revenu dans le Temple donc je savais qu'ils en avaient fini. Il fallait que je parte, je savais que je finirai comme les autres si je restais et je n'étais plus d'aucune utilité au Temple. J'ai pris un fighter et je suis partie. Mon Maître m'avait demandé de veiller sur les Archives alors c'est ce que j'ai décidé de faire. J'ai mis le cap sur Jedha et je ne suis plus jamais partie depuis.

\- Alors c'est vrai, dit Sélène. Les Archives sont vraiment ici.

\- Oui elles sont là, confirma Ann-Mary. Maître Windu a choisi Jedha pour sa tranquillité et sa discrétion. Sans oublier l'histoire de la planète qui est quand même complètement liée à celle de l'Ordre Jedi.

\- C'est un bon choix, dit Cassiopea. Personne ne pouvait penser à Jedha, l'Ordre a tout fait pour préserver le mystère autour de cette planète.

\- Sauf que maintenant l'Empire est quand même là, remarqua Wolf. Ils ont du découvrir certaines choses depuis la chute de l'Ordre.

\- Vous avez raison, ils sont bien là pour le Kyber et potentiellement pour l'Eglise de la Force mais je reste inquiète pour les Archives, dit Ann-Mary. Avec un peu de chance ils ignorent leur existence.

\- Non, ils savent tout, répondit Cassiopea. On en a eu la preuve, ils recherchent les Archives au même titre que nous.

\- Par la Force. Et ils cherchent aussi les cristaux ?

\- Oui, confirma Sélène. D'après une conversation que j'ai surprise sur Coruscant ils recherchent un matériau pour alimenter un réacteur. Cassiopea en a déduit qu'il s'agissait du Kyber.

\- Et on les a aussi pris la main dans le sac, ajouta Sor. Sur Arkania. Les impériaux fouillaient les mines pour en extraire les cristaux, c'est là qu'on a commencé à comprendre qu'ils mijotaient quelque chose.

\- Un réacteur ?, s'inquiéta Ann-Mary. C'est peut-être encore plus grave que ce que j'imaginais.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin des Archives, lui dit Cassiopea. Tant qu'on ne connaîtra pas tous les secrets du Kyber, on ne pourra pas comprendre ce qu'ils préparent. On nous apprend les bases de l'utilisation des cristaux au Temple mais je pense qu'il y a plus encore. C'est ce pouvoir que l'Empereur recherche.

\- Alors Lord Tekka avait raison.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Lord Tekka, on l'appelle aussi le Professeur, c'est lui qui dirige l'Eglise de la Force. Il est très instruit en matière de Force et sait beaucoup de choses sur les Jedi. Il m'a accueillie dans l'Eglise quelques temps après mon arrivée ici et il sait qui je suis. Il est parti il y a quelques jours pour enquêter sur quelque chose d'important il m'a envoyé un holo aujourd'hui. Apparement, lui aussi aurait trouvé une preuve au sujet des recherches de l'Empire et il m'a dit que la clé de toute cette histoire et de leur présence ici étaient les cristaux. Il m'a demandé de veiller sur la ville, le Temple et surtout sur le Dôme pendant son absence.

\- Le Dôme c'est bien la raffinerie ?, demanda Cassiopea.

\- Oui, c'est là qu'on pratique toutes sortes d'expériences sur le Kyber.

\- Autant dire le paradis pour les impériaux, maugréa Sor.

\- En tout cas, dit Emiliana. Maintenant on est sûrs d'être au bon endroit, le problème c'est que l'ennemi est aussi là et il va donc falloir être plus rapides qu'eux. Surtout qu'ils risquent aussi de découvrir les Archives en plus des cristaux et de cette raffinerie.

\- Pour tout vous dire j'étais sur le point de partir vers la cachette des Archives quand j'ai senti la présence de Cassiopea. Toute cette histoire me fait vraiment peur et il hors de question que je reste encore une fois là à ne rien faire alors que des gens sont en danger.

\- Tu voulais aller les consulter, compris Cassiopea.

\- Essayer au moins, je ne sais pas comment faire pour les déverrouiller et je ne sais même pas si je pourrais les lire mais il faut au moins essayer.

\- Alors on y va, dit Cassiopea. Emiliana a raison, avec les impériaux dans le coin le plus important est de mettre les Archives à l'abri. Ensuite, comme je l'ai dit au père Miro, on va s'occuper de la sécurité de Jedha. Dès que le problème des Archives sera réglé et qu'elles seront en sécurité à bord de nos vaisseaux, je contacterai la base et je mettrai une équipe sur le coup. Ils se chargeront de protéger la population et de monter la garde autour du Temple et du Dôme. J'organiserai ça en mission furtive, l'Empire ne saura même pas que les Sentinels sont derrière tout ça.

\- Tu peux vraiment faire ça ?, demanda Ann-Mary bouche-bée.

\- Bien sûr. Les garçons ont raison, on est devenu bien plus qu'une milice et nos moyens sont plutôt considérables. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Jedha, je m'occupe de tout.

\- Tu sais, le simple fait que tu sois là me rassures déjà. Tu as toujours la situation sous contrôle.

\- Pour l'instant, je considère que rien n'est sous contrôle. Une fois qu'on aura les Archives avec nous je serais plus tranquille.

\- Là je peux vous aider. Je sais exactement où elles sont et je vous y emmène tout de suite si vous voulez.

\- C'est plutôt un bon plan, approuva Navo. Comme ça on pourra rapidement les déplacer aux vaisseaux.

\- Ça ne sera pas long, dit Ann-Mary. Elles ne prennent pas beaucoup de place et on pourra même les mettre dans un sac.

\- Sérieux ?, s'étonna Wolf. On est exprès venus à deux vaisseaux pour rien alors.

\- En fait je ne savais pas quelle forme elles auraient, expliqua Cassiopea. Je voulais être sûre d'avoir de la place.

\- J'aurais fait la même chose, opina Ann-Mary. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elles ressembleraient à ça. Tu verras, c'est assez improbable.

\- Je suis assez curieuse en fait, ils ont toujours été plutôt créatifs. En tout cas, si on peut facilement les transporter c'est une bonne nouvelle. On ira plus vite et on sera plus discrets.

\- Cassiopea, demanda Ann-Mary incertaine. Tu vas les emmener n'est-ce-pas ? Vers votre base ?

\- Il faut les mettre en sécurité. Je ne pense pas que Jedha soit l'endroit le plus sûr de la galaxie à l'heure actuelle. Les coordonnées de la base sont brouillées sur tous types de radars ce qui la rend indétectable. C'est une vraie forteresse, on sera à l'abri des regards et on pourra tranquillement les étudier.

\- Bien sûr, dit Ann-Mary. C'est sans doute la meilleure solution.

\- Tu peux venir avec nous, proposa immédiatement Matylda. Tu pourras continuer de veiller sur les Archives et en même temps contribuer à protéger la galaxie.

\- Et en plus, ajouta Emiliana. Jedha sera sous la protection des Sentinels donc tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter pour l'Eglise de la Force ou pour les habitants.

\- Il faudra laisser un message à ce Lord Tekka, compléta Sélène pragmatique. Il t'a demandé de veiller sur la ville et il ne va pas comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé si tu n'es plus là quand il revient. Il faudra lui expliquer, à lui et aux autres membres de l'Eglise, que tu es partie avec nous pour défendre les intérêts de la galaxie face à la menace impériale mais que Jedha est entre de bonnes mains. Avec une bonne organisation, tout devrait bien se passer.

\- Euh je…, Ann-Mary était un peu submergée par tout cet enthousiasme.

\- Doucement les filles, ria Cassiopea. Ann-Mary doit décider elle-même ce qu'elle veut faire et on avisera en conséquence. On va déjà aller chercher ces Archives, on s'occupera du reste après. Évidemment, tu es la bienvenue si tu veux venir avec nous.

\- C'est très gentil, merci. Il faut que je réfléchisse un peu, j'avoue que je suis encore un peu déboussolée avec tout ce qu'il vient de se passer.

\- C'est normal, dit gentiment Cassiopea. Je te raconterai si tu veux, c'est une longue histoire.

\- Et à nous aussi peut-être !, s'emporta immédiatement Sor. Je pense qu'on a quand même le droit de savoir maintenant !

\- D'accord, d'accord, s'inclina Cassiopea. Je raconterai à tout le monde mais maintenant, il faut qu'on se mette en route.

\- On y va, dit Ann-Mary. Je vous emmène. »

Ann-Mary conduisit les Sentinels dans son garage où son speeder et tout l'attirail qu'elle avait préparé précédemment étaient déjà prêts. Les Sentinels auraient préféré employer à nouveau les services d'une caravane par soucis de discrétion, mais il s'agissait d'être rapides et, de plus, la cachette des Archives était éloignée de toutes formes de civilisation et aucune caravane n'accepterait de s'y rendre. Les speeders étaient donc la seule solution envisageable. Ann-Mary n'en possédant que deux, ils allaient devoir s'en procurer d'autres. L'Eglise de la Force possédait un parc mis à la disposition des fidèles et Ann-Mary estima qu'ils n'avaient qu'à aller se servir là bas. Ils n'avaient de toute manière pas le temps d'aller négocier au marché des ferrailleurs alors il se décidèrent pour cette option.

Le parc se trouvait dans un hangar un peu à l'extérieur de la ville, il fut donc aisé d'y accéder discrètement. Ann-Mary connaissait les codes d'accès et ils furent à l'intérieur en quelques secondes. Plusieurs sortes de speeder et de petits cargos étaient à leur disposition mais ils optèrent pour les plus discrets et les plus rapides. Les Archives étant apparement simples à transporter, ils n'avaient pas à se soucier de la place et ils prirent le moins de véhicules possibles. Une fois installés, ils démarrèrent les moteurs et suivirent Ann-Mary qui leur ouvrait la voie dans le désert.

Le chemin n'était pas très long et ils eurent rejoint les montagnes en peu de temps. Après avoir caché les speeders dans le creux d'une falaise, Ann-Mary guida les Sentinels jusqu'au pied d'un mont escarpé et plutôt haut. Le chemin pour parvenir au somment semblait être difficilement praticable et une tentative d'ascension aurait été périlleuse.

« Rassurez-moi, lâcha Sor les yeux rivés sur le sommet. On ne doit quand même pas monter là haut ?

\- Malheureusement, répondit Ann-Mary. C'est exactement ce qu'il faut faire.

\- C'est trop dangereux, dit alors Ivan. Et même si on décidait de le tenter, ça nous prendrait des heures pour arriver jusqu'au sommet. C'est très ingénieux de les avoir cachées là haut, personne n'oserait s'aventurer dans ces montagnes et les vaisseaux ne peuvent pas se poser au sommet, il n'y a aucun plateau.

\- D'accord mais, Emiliana leva un regard impressionné sur les montagnes. Comment on fait pour monter alors ? Je suppose que tu y es déjà allée en plus.

\- Je viens toutes les semaines, confirma Ann-Mary. Pour m'assurer que tout est en ordre et que personne n'a été assez stupide pour tenter d'accéder au sommet.

\- Mais comment tu fais ?, demanda Sélène en fronçant les sourcils. C'est physiquement impossible.

\- Pour un être humain normal oui, expliqua Ivan. Mais pour un Jedi, je suppose que c'est un jeu d'enfant.

\- Évidemment, compris la jeune femme. Quand on peut arrêter la chute d'un immense rocher et l'expédier à plusieurs dizaines de mètres, je suppose que gravir des montagnes ne doit pas poser trop de problèmes.

\- Tu expédies des rochers ?, répéta Ann-Mary amusée.

\- Seulement ceux qui manquent d'écraser Matylda, répondit Cassiopea. En tout cas Ivan a raison, il est hors de question de vous faire monter là haut. Ça serait du suicide.

\- Alors quoi, on reste là ?, dit Wolf. C'est pas génial comme plan.

\- Mais c'est plus sûr et on ira beaucoup plus vite. Vous restez là, vous montez la garde et vous vous tenez prêts à décoller à n'importe quel moment. Avec les impériaux qui rodent dans les parages on est jamais trop prudents. Ann-Mary et moi on monte pour récupérer les Archives, on fait au plus vite et ensuite on décolle, pas la peine de s'attarder.

\- Bon d'accord, s'inclina Wolf. Alors on vous attend, mais soyez prudentes quand même.

\- Toujours Wolf, le rassura une dernière fois Cassiopea. »

Les deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent de la montagne puis, prenant leur élan, elles s'élancèrent jusqu'au sommet sous les regards ébahis et admiratifs de leurs camarades. Une fois en haut, après un rapide coup d'oeil au panorama, Ann-Mary indiqua un chemin escarpé à son amie puis elles s'enfoncèrent dans le creux de la montagne. Il faisait noir dans les profondeurs et des halos orange et bleu vinrent éclairer leur passage, arrivées en bas elles purent éteindre leur sabre laser tant la lumière dégagée par le cube des Archives était forte. Prudemment, Cassiopea s'approcha de l'étrange objet.

« C'est tout ?, dit-elle un peu déçue. Je m'attendais à quelque chose d'un peu plus grandiose.

\- J'ai eu la même réaction quand je suis venue la première fois. Maître Windu m'avait rapidement dit qu'il s'agissait d'un cube mais je ne m'attendais quand même pas à ça.

\- C'est vrai que c'est assez improbable. Bon, comment on le décroche ?

\- Excellente question, je n'y avais pas réfléchi. Il n'est pas vraiment suspendu en fait, on dirait plutôt qu'il flotte.

\- Un champ de force ?, proposa Cassiopea.

\- Possible oui, comment on le brise ?

\- Pas la peine de prendre des gants, on ne les remettra pas ici de toute façon, alors… »

À ces mots, Cassiopea activa ses sabres laser et les passa d'un coup sec autour du cube. Un choc électrique traversa l'air et le cube chuta, atterrissant dans la main tendue de Cassiopea. La jeune femme rengaina ses armes et observa attentivement l'objet. Il tenait dans ses mains et était tout de même assez lourd mais ce qui intriguait le plus Cassiopea était cette lumière bleue qui s'en dégageait. À première vue, elle n'avait aucune idée de la méthode à employer pour l'ouvrir et avoir accès aux informations qu'il contenait mais ils auraient l'occasion d'étudier la chose une fois le cube en sécurité sur Kidron.

« C'est vraiment curieux, dit Ann-Mary en regardant la chose de plus près par dessus l'épaule de Cassiopea.

\- On va analyser tout ça, Cassiopea glissa prudemment le cube dans le sac qu'elle portait. Je suppose qu'on n'a plus rien à faire ici.

\- Non, il n'y a rien d'autre. J'ai fouillé cette cave de fond en comble en arrivant ici, je pensais qu'il y avait peut-être autre chose mais non. Ce cube contient toutes les Archives des Jedi.

\- Alors on l'embarque. Il faut redescendre maintenant, les autres doivent s'impatienter et il faut vite qu'on reparte avant de… »

Cassiopea lâcha un cri étranglé et du s'appuyer contre la paroi rocheuse pour ne pas tomber. Tout son corps venait soudain de se mettre à trembler.

« Cassiopea !, Ann-Mary se précipita vers son amie. Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrives ?

\- Oh non, souffla la jeune femme. Pas ça, pas maintenant… »


	40. Chapitre 39

Le Star-Destroyer avait déjà bien entamé sa descente sur Jedha quand les deux jeunes femmes émergèrent de la montagne. En bas, les Sentinels leur adressaient des grands signes paniqués.

« Cass, s'écria Ivan dès qu'elles eurent touché terre. Je crois bien que…

\- Je sais, le coupa Cassiopea qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

\- Ça recommence ?, s'inquiéta Matylda en posant une main sur l'épaule de Cassiopea. Alors on est sûr que c'est lui dans ce Destroyer.

\- Lui qui ?, Ann-Mary ne comprenait vraiment rien. Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Pour la faire courte, expliqua Sor qui gardait les yeux rivés sur le vaisseau impérial. On a fait la rencontre d'un Seigneur Sith il y a quelques temps, il répond au nom de Hell. C'est lui que l'Empire a mandaté pour partir à la recherche des Archives et des cristaux Kyber pour leur fameux réacteur. Il est dangereux et extrêmement flippant.

\- Un Seigneur Sith, répéta Ann-Mary. Par la Force, c'est bien plus grave que je ne l'imaginais.

\- On ne peut pas rester là, dit Cassiopea. Il n'est pas venu pour rien, je suis prête à parier qu'il a compris pour les Archives, il faut qu'on les fasse quitter cette planète le plus vite possible.

\- Ça va aller ?, demanda Emiliana. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

\- C'est vrai, Ann-Mary était inquiète. Elle s'est mise à trembler tout à coup.

\- C'est à cause de lui, répondit sombrement Ivan.

\- Du Sith ? Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, dit Cassiopea. Mais dès qu'il est dans un certain périmètre proche de moi j'ai comme des effets secondaires. Plus on est proches l'un de l'autre, plus ils sont forts.

\- Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de réaction.

\- Moi non plus. En fait, je réagis à sa signature mais avec une puissance que je ne m'explique pas.

\- Et lui ?, demanda Ann-Mary. Ça lui fait la même chose.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est probable mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de rester là pour le découvrir. Quand je suis dans cet état je ne suis pas au sommet de ma forme.

\- On ne traine pas, conclut Wolf. On retourne fissa aux vaisseaux et on décolle. Avec un peu de chance on sera partis avant qu'ils n'atterrissent. Ils vont clairement vers la ville et ils vont d'abord devoir s'organiser avec les impériaux déjà sur place avant de pouvoir se poser et ça va leur prendre un peu de temps.

\- On est parti, dit Sor en enfourchant déjà son speeder suivit de Sélène qui montait derrière lui. Je suppose que tu as ce qu'on cherchait ?

\- Oui, confirma Cassiopea en touchant sa besace. Plus rien ne nous retient ici.

\- Vos vaisseaux sont stationnés loin ?, demanda Ann-Mary.

\- On les a planqués près d'un village isolé, il nous a fallu trois heures pour rejoindre la capitale en caravane donc je suppose qu'en speeder on devrait mettre moins d'une heure.

\- Alors je viens avec vous. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer en cours de route après, je retournerai peut-être quand même au Temple.

\- C'est à toi de décider ce que tu veux faire, dit Cassiopea. Mais en attendant, on décolle. »

Les procédures d'atterrissage avaient pour particularité d'être longues et fastidieuses, chose que Hell avait en horreur. Étant donné que Jedha était récemment passé sous protectorat impérial, l'Interceptor ne pouvait pas se poser sans avoir au préalable rempli un certain nombre de formalités qui promettaient de durer un certain temps. Excédé, le Seigneur Sith avait pris place dans son fauteuil de Commandant de bord et décidé qu'il laisserait son Second s'occuper de la paperasserie tandis qu'il étudierait les plans et différentes configurations de la planète. Si les visions qu'il avait eues sur Ilum lui avaient indiqué Jedha avec précision, il n'avait pourtant pas pu voir en détail ce qu'il était censé y trouver et il voulait donc faire un peu de repérage avant de mettre pied à terre.

La Ville Sainte était plutôt grande, bien plus que ce qu'il s'imaginait mais son spatio-port n'était pas assez grand pour pouvoir accueillir un vaisseau de la taille de l'Interceptor, il était donc déjà sûr de devoir se poser en périphérie ce qui ne l'arrangeait guère. D'après ses visions et les données qu'il avait sous les yeux, Hell se douta rapidement qu'il devrait chercher des réponses près du Temple et du Dôme qui se trouvaient en plein centre-ville. Ces deux bâtiments avaient été bâtis par les Jedi des siècles auparavant, ils constituaient donc sa première piste solide dans sa recherche des Archives. _Je vais commencer par là. Il faudra rester assez discret, je ne veux pas que les gens comprennent ce que nous cherchons. Poser l'Interceptor à l'écart ne m'arrange pas mais au moins ça va nous permettre d'éviter les curieux._

Encore une fois, Hell se demanda ce qu'il devait faire avec son apprentie. Il ne lui avait rien dit à propos des Archives, il s'était contenté de lui parler du Kyber et il pensait continuer ainsi. Pendant qu'il irait enquêter de son côté à la recherche des Archives, Ténébris partirait avec une équipe en quête de mines de Kyber. Ils feraient ainsi d'une pierre deux coups et, dans le même temps, il continuerait à tenir son apprentie à l'écart de la véritable problématique de cette affaire. Hell avait l'intention de garder la découverte des Archives secrète, il n'en toucherait pas un mot à son équipage ou à Ténébris, et il comptait les étudier tranquillement avant de retourner sur Coruscant faire son rapport à Sidious. Hors de question de lui donner quoi que ce soit avant de comprendre ce qu'il manigançait. _J'espère juste que ces maudites Archives ne prendront pas trop de place, j'aurais l'air fin si je me ramène à bord avec des centaines d'ouvrages poussiéreux._

Le Seigneur Sith commencerait ses recherches au Temple. Il irait faire un tour dans la bibliothèque pour y feuilleter certains ouvrages qu'il avait entraperçus dans ses visions et il espérait vraiment qu'ils le mèneraient jusqu'aux Archives. Avec un peu de chance, ils n'auraient pas à rester longtemps sur Jedha et il pourrait rapidement se mettre à étudier les Archives.

« Mon Seigneur, Hell fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par le retour de son Second.

\- Du nouveau ?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Rien de bon malheureusement. L'officier en charge ne veut pas nous laisser atterrir avant d'avoir fait un check-up complet de l'appareil. Il nous envoie une patrouille par cargo, on pourra continuer les formalités une fois qu'ils auront donné leur feu vert.

\- Ils se prennent pour qui, fulmina le Seigneur Sith. Est-ce-qu'ils savent au moins qui est à bord de ce vaisseau ?!

\- Bien sûr, l'homme n'était pas rassuré et craignait la colère de son supérieur. J'ai d'ailleurs bien insisté sur ce point, mais ils ne veulent rien entendre. Ils disent que la planète est sous vigilance renforcée et que les règles sont les mêmes pour tout le monde, ils ne feront aucune exception.

\- Ils ont des raisons de monter la garde à ce point ?

\- Personne n'a voulu me donner plus d'informations mais ils ont l'air tendus. Que faisons-nous ?

\- Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Ils n'ont qu'à nous envoyer cette patrouille qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes. Je suppose qu'ils veulent me voir ?

\- En effet, ils veulent s'entretenir avec vous.

\- Dites plutôt qu'ils veulent s'assurer que je suis bien à bord. Ils abordent par quel sas ?

\- Le troisième, ils arrivent.

\- Partez devant pour les accueillir, j'arrive. »

Hell se massa les tempes, il était exaspéré. Les méthodes impériales commençaient vraiment à le dépasser, voilà qu'on envoyait une patrouille pour contrôler un Star-Destroyer. Visiblement, personne ici n'avait conscience de la dangerosité de l'appareil et de son Commandant de bord. Soit, s'ils voulaient s'assurer de la véracité de sa présence il allait se faire un plaisir de leur montrer à qui ils avaient à faire. Remotivé par la perspective de remettre quelques subalternes à leurs places, le Seingeur Sith quitta son fauteuil et la salle des commandes pour se diriger vers le sas d'amarrage.

C'est à la moitié du chemin qu'il commença à ressentir les premiers effets. Il cru d'abord que sa tête lui tournait un peu à cause du vol stationnaire de l'Interceptor, le vaisseau tanguait beaucoup ce qui causait facilement des pertes d'équilibre et quelques malaises. Cependant, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour comprendre que ses symptômes n'avaient rien à voir avec un quelconque mal des transports. Hell du s'arrêter un instant et prendre appui contre la paroi du vaisseau, sa tête lui tournait de plus en plus et il avait du mal à respirer. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se mit à trembler.

 _Bon. Ça, ça ne faisait pas partie du plan. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de partir chercher les Archives dans cet état. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait là ? Ça ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. Remarque, si je peux lui mettre la main dessus en même temps que sur les Archives, j'aurais réussi ma journée._

Reprenant contenance, le jeune homme se détacha du mur et rebroussa chemin. Au diable la patrouille de surveillance, son Second allait devoir s'en occuper seul. Il avait bien plus urgent à faire. Si ses soupçons étaient corrects, Cassiopea devait être victime des mêmes symptômes que lui et elle était donc très probablement au courant de sa présence sur Jedha. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle décide de s'en aller le plus rapidement possible et il avait l'intention de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne lui file entre les doigts.

« Bien le bonjour messieurs, lança-t-il en entrant dans la zone d'entrainement.

\- Général, les soldats se mirent tous au garde-à-vous.

\- Messieurs, j'ai besoin de vous. Équipez-vous et rejoignez-moi le plus vite possible au sas arrière. Pas un mot, je compte sur vous.

\- À vos ordres ! »

Les deathtroopers étaient les soldats les plus efficaces des troupes impériales. L'Empereur avait créé cette unité d'élite peu de temps après l'avènement et il les avait destinés aux chefs militaires les plus qualifiés de l'Empire, les Seigneurs Sith. Vador les avaient presque réduits en esclavage et se servait d'eux pour effectuer ses plus basses besognes. Hell voyait quant à lui les choses différemment, on avait mis à sa disposition des soldats sur-qualifiés et il ne voyait aucun intérêt à les traiter comme des moins que rien. Il avait donc opté pour une toute autre méthode et il s'était arrangé pour être, certes respecté, mais également apprécié de ses hommes. Il se battait à leurs côtés et les traitait en égal. Ils formaient un bataillon d'élite difficilement égalable.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes à ses hommes pour le rejoindre au lieu de rendez-vous. Tous avaient revêtu leur armure noire, comme la nuit qui venait de tomber sur Jedha en contre-bas. Sans bruit, ils prirent place dans leurs chasseurs TIE et quittèrent le Destroyer. Hell disposait d'un modèle dernier cri de TIE, un modèle unique qui le différenciait des autres et lui permettait de se faire facilement repérer par ses hommes. Silencieusement, les vaisseaux s'élancèrent dans la nuit.

Les speeders coupaient à travers les dunes de sable à une vitesse fulgurante. Les Sentinels voulaient atteindre leurs vaisseaux le plus rapidement possible, d'autant plus que la nuit venait de tomber.

« C'est moi ou il faisait encore jour il y a trente secondes ?, hurla Sor pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

\- C'est toujours comme ça ici, expliqua Ann-Mary. La nuit peut tomber à n'importe quel moment et on ne sait jamais combien de temps elle va durer.

\- C'est pas franchement pratique, commenta Navo. En plus on n'a aucun réseau, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'on aille dans la bonne direction.

\- On va y arriver, dit Wolf. T'as au moins pu charger un plan ?

\- Oui j'en ai un mais il n'est pas génial et on n'y voit rien avec ses lumières pourries.

\- Ce sont de vieux modèles de speeder, répondit Ann-Mary. Ils ne sont pas très performants.

\- Ils feront l'affaire, dit Cassiopea. Du moment qu'on arrive rapidement aux vaisseaux.

\- Pour l'instant, Ivan jeta un coup d'oeil vers le ciel. Je vois toujours le Destroyer, ils n'ont pas bougé et sont toujours en vol stationnaire. Je pense que les formalités d'atterrissage prennent plus de temps que prévu, ce qui est bon pour nous.

\- Dites, coupa soudain Emiliana. C'est quoi ça en face ? »

Les speeders freinèrent tous brusquement jusqu'à l'immobilisation totale. À quelques mètres d'eux brillait une lueur peu rassurante. Elle semblait éclairer quelque chose mais les Sentinels étaient encore trop loin pour pouvoir deviner de quoi il s'agissait.

« On dirait une sorte de camp, non ?, proposa Sélène.

\- Peu importe, conclut Ivan. On n'a pas le temps de s'attarder ici, on va contourner ce truc et reprendre notre route.

\- Pas si vite, dit Ann-Mary alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à redémarrer les moteurs. Je pense qu'il y a un risque pour que ce soit le campement de l'un de ces groupuscules rebelles. Ils s'établissent massivement dans le désert depuis quelques mois et, je préfère vous prévenir, ils ne sont pas commodes.

\- Alors on va les contourner silencieusement, décida Cassiopea. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de s'attirer des ennuis. »

Ils descendirent tous de leurs speeders et avancèrent à pied en les poussant. Sor râla quelques instants, prétextant qu'il aurait largement préféré défier quelques baroudeurs plutôt que de pousser un speeder quatre fois plus lourd que lui, mais il n'eut pas gain de cause et les Sentinels poursuivirent leur route. Les moteurs éteins, ils n'y voyaient plus rien et durent se rapprocher de la source de lumière mystérieuse pour pouvoir se repérer un minimum dans le désert. Ils n'eurent rapidement plus de doutes, Ann-Mary avait raison. La lumière provenait de plusieurs feux artificiels disposés tout autour d'un campement spartiate occupés sans aucun doute par l'un de ces groupuscules, les Sentinels purent facilement distinguer les nombreuses armes de mauvaise facture entassées aux quatre coins du campement. Visiblement, ces gens là ne plaisantaient pas et ils décidèrent d'accélérer un peu le pas.

Cassiopea ne comprit pas comment la situation dégénéra. Depuis l'apparition du Croiseur dans le ciel de Jedha, elle était plutôt perturbée et le cube des Archives qui pesait dans sa sacoche ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se concentrer sur le moment présent. Il était évident que Hell était là pour la même raison qu'eux, il recherchait les Archives pour le compte de l'Empereur mais, si elles étaient à présent en leur possession, le reste de la planète pourrait vite se retrouver à la merci du redoutable Seigneur Sith. La jeune femme n'était pas certaine de réussir à organiser une défense sentinelle à temps pour protéger la planète des impériaux.

 _Si Jedha tombe définitivement entre les mains de Palpatine, alors tout l'héritage des Jedi va disparaître. Il ne restera plus rien pour rappeler aux gens comment était la vie du temps de la République, quand les Jedi faisaient encore régner la paix dans la galaxie. Cette planète est tout ce qu'il reste de notre héritage, une des dernières lueurs d'espoir dans ce monde de chaos, on ne peut pas les laisser la prendre. Peu importe comment, il faut que je trouve une solution._

Non, vraiment elle ne saurait dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Un instant ils contournaient le campement et celui d'après quelques dizaines d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents se ruaient dans leur direction en poussant des cris de guerre incompréhensibles. Les Sentinels étaient armés, ils l'étaient toujours, mais pas assez en comparaison de leurs attaquants. De plus, les armes utilisées par ces derniers étaient dans un état lamentable et très visiblement trafiquées. Le genre d'engin qui risquait d'exploser à tout moment. S'ils avaient été seuls, les rebelles auraient probablement tenté de se défendre et de se débarrasser de leurs adversaires mais les filles n'étaient pas encore entrainées à ce genre de combat et, si elles avaient été rapidement briefées durant le trajet, elles restaient incapables de se défendre efficacement face à un danger aussi conséquent. Toutes maîtrisaient le maniement de quelques armes de poing classiques mais rien de tout cela ne serait suffisant. En plus, Cassiopea savait que, si elle dégainait ses sabres, Hell saurait exactement où la trouver. Elle n'aurait pas pu l'expliquer mais elle avait le sentiment qu'ils partageaient une sorte de connexion, désagréable certes, mais une connexion malgré tout. En conclusion, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de se battre et ils devaient donc rapidement prendre la fuite.

Leurs assaillants se rapprochaient de plus en plus et ils furent vite pris de court. Leurs vieux speeders étaient lents à redémarrer et ils leur tiraient dessus. Ils auraient tous du faire plus attention les uns aux autres avant de lancer leurs véhicules à pleine vitesse mais les tirs se rapprochaient et étaient en plus accompagnés de projectiles explosifs. Il fallait décamper. Les guérilleros les poursuivirent durant d'interminables minutes mais ils n'étaient pas équipés en speeders et ils finirent par lâcher l'affaire, pour autant, les Sentinels ne ralentirent pas leur allure sur encore plusieurs kilomètres. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils estimèrent être hors de portée et donc hors de danger qu'ils arrêtèrent leur course effrénée.

« Tout le monde va bien ?, demanda Wolf en coupant son moteur.

\- Je crois que ça va, répondit Emiliana en se décrochant un peu d'Ivan qu'elle avait agrippé fermement pour ne pas tomber du speeder. Plus de peur que de mal.

\- C'était qui ces types ?, s'énerva Sor en aidant Sélène à descendre un peu pour se remettre de ses émotions. Ils nous ont carrément agressés. Les gens avaient pourtant l'air sympas sur cette planète.

\- Ils le sont, dit Ann-Mary. Mais depuis l'arrivée de ces guérilleros qui se croient tout permis, les choses ont commencé à dégénérer. Ils disent qu'ils veulent combattre la domination impériale mais ils n'hésitent pas à s'en prendre aux civils pour se ravitailler ou se fournir en munitions et armement. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font avec leurs fusils mais ils n'ont rien de naturel.

\- Peu importe, interrompit Cassiopea. On les a semés et il faut qu'on reparte avant…

\- Cass !, hurla soudain Navo complètement paniquée.

\- Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Matylda a disparu !

\- Quoi ?! »

Tous se précipitèrent vers le speeder de Navo, Matylda était montée avec la Miralan mais elle n'était plus là. Ils cherchèrent partout, elle aurait pu tomber au moment du freinage qui avait été brutal, mais rien n'y fit, la jeune femme avait bel et bien disparu. Tandis que Navo pianotait furieusement sur sa tablette pour tenter de repérer un signal grâce à la balise cryptée que portaient tous les Sentinels, Cassiopea s'était éloignée du groupe et se passait nerveusement la main dans les cheveux tout en fixant du regard l'immensité désertique qui s'étalait devant elle. Ses boucles emmêlées lui fouettaient le visage et, les yeux clos, elle cherchait la signature de Matylda. Comme elle venait à peine de débuter son entrainement, elle ne brillait pas aussi fortement que la sienne ou celle d'Ann-Mary et elle savait qu'il serait compliqué de la repérer mais la jeune femme n'allait pas se décourager pour s'y peu. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. Elle avait beau essayer, se concentrer au maximum au point d'être passée en état méditatif, rien n'y faisait, Cassiopea n'arrivait pas à ressentir la signature de Matylda. Furieuse, elle envoya voler plusieurs rochers qui se trouvaient autour d'elle ce qui attira l'attention de ses amis, désormais aussi inquiets pour elle car la jeune femme ne sortait que rarement de ses gongs.

« Cassiopea, commença doucement Emiliana. Est-ce-que ça va ?

\- Je ne sens rien, pesta la jeune femme. Même si elle est faible, je connais la signature de Matylda et je devrais réussir à la percevoir dans ce désert. Mais tout ce que je sens c'est celle de ce maudit Hell !

\- Sa signature ?, demanda Ann-Mary. Matylda est sensible à la Force ? Mais je n'ai rien senti.

\- Je l'est masquée pour elle, expliqua Cassiopea. Pour la protéger. Je ne voulais pas qu'on la remarque tant qu'elle n'est pas capable de se défendre.

\- Je comprends mieux. Par contre, c'est vrai que la signature du Seigneur Sith est considérable, à part toi je n'ai jamais rien senti de pareil.

\- Comment ça ?, Cassiopea ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son amie.

\- C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas sentir notre propre signature, se rappela Ann-Mary. En fait, les vôtres sont assez similaires. Évidemment, on sent que l'une est lumineuse et l'autre plutôt sombre mais à part ça elles ont quelque chose en commun. Ne me demande pas quoi, je ne saurais pas l'expliquer.

\- Peu importe, conclut Cassiopea. On verra ça plus tard, là il faut qu'on retrouve Matylda. Si elle est tombée dans les mains de ces fous furieux qui nous courraient après, j'ai peur de ce qu'ils risquent de lui faire subir.

\- Alors on fait demi-tour, dit Wolf catégorique en enfourchant à nouveau son speeder.

\- Non, asséna Cassiopea.

\- Comment ça non ?, le jeune homme commença presque à s'énerver. Tu viens de dire qu'il fallait la retrouver.

\- Évidemment, mais pas vous. Vous allez aux vaisseaux, le Destroyer ne va pas tarder à se poser et là on aura de gros problèmes. Alors vous suivez le plan, vous retournez aux vaisseaux mettre les Archives à l'abri et vous décollez. Une fois en l'air vous pourrez de nouveau utiliser le détecteur de balises et vous nous aurez retrouvées en moins de deux.

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas y aller seule ?, dit Wolf comme si la chose lui paraissait insensée. C'est trop dangereux, Cassiopea.

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Sor. C'est hors de question.

\- Ce n'est pas négociable les garçons et ce n'est pas la peine d'insister Wolf. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Cassiopea jeta un regard au Destroyer. Il faut mettre les Archives en sécurité le plus vite possible et si on fait tous demi-tour on va vraiment perdre trop de temps. Je ne veux pas risquer qu'on se fasse tous prendre.

\- Tu es vraiment sûre ?, demanda Ann-Mary sans chercher à dissuader son amie qu'elle savait bornée. Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux, ce sera plus sûr à deux.

\- Je préfère que tu ailles avec eux Ann, on ne sait jamais sur quoi vous pouvez tomber et un sabre laser peut toujours être utile.

\- On n'a pas le choix c'est ça, dit Ivan.

\- Non.

\- Alors d'accord, on fait comme ça. Mais fais attention à toi.

\- Sois très prudente, dit Sélène.

\- Promis. »

Cassiopea remis le cube des Archives à Wolf qui le rangea précautionneusement dans son sac. Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots puis la jeune femme enfourcha son speeder et s'élança dans l'obscurité. Ses amis la regardèrent disparaître avant de faire de même, mais dans la direction opposée vers les vaisseaux des Sentinels.


	41. Chapitre 40

Matylda avait l'impression de marcher depuis des heures déjà alors que cela ne devait pas faire plus de quelques minutes. Au moment où les guérilleros s'étaient rués sur eux, la jeune femme avait paniqué et s'était légèrement écartée du speeder qu'elle partageait avec Navo. Pétrifiée, elle avait gardé les yeux rivés sur leurs attaquants et n'avait pas prêté attention aux mises en garde de ses compagnons. Résultat, elle n'avait réagi qu'au son des moteurs se mettant en marche et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de remonter sur le speeder. Bien entendu, elle avait crié, appelé ses amis, mais ils ne l'avaient pas entendue par dessus le vrombissement des engins et les tirs qui leur étaient destinés. Trop vite, ils s'étaient retrouvés hors de portée et Matylda seule face à la menace. Elle n'avait qu'un petit blaster sur elle ce qui était loin d'être suffisant et, aux vues des réactions hostiles des guérilleros, elle se doutait du sort qui serait le sien s'ils l'attrapaient. Terrorisée, elle les avait regardés s'approcher puis bifurquer à la suite des Sentinels en fuite. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas remarqué sa présence.

À cet instant, Matylda avait retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes et elle s'était mise en mouvement. Hors de question de rester plantée là alors qu'ils allaient revenir. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, n'avait même aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, mais elle devait bouger, rester mobile pour ne pas se faire repérer. Cassiopea les avait équipées d'une balise qui permettait leur localisation en cas de problème, Matylda savait qu'ils la retrouveraient. Elle s'était donc mise à courir dans la direction opposée de celle choisie par les Sentinels et donc par leurs poursuivants. Malheureusement, les guérilleros avaient fini par remarquer sa présence et avaient tenté de la rattraper. La jeune femme avançait dans le noir complet ce qui causa plusieurs chutes mais qui lui sauva probablement aussi la vie. Les bandits n'y voyaient pas plus clair qu'elle car ils n'avaient pas pris d'éclairage avec eux et, après quelques coups tirés au hasard, ils finirent par renoncer.

 _Ils ne voient sûrement pas l'intérêt de poursuivre une fille qui court toute seule dans le désert. Techniquement, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais survivre. Il fait de plus en plus froid en plus._

Après un temps, Matylda avait cessé de courir. Elle n'y voyait rien et elle se fatiguait plus qu'autre chose ce qui n'était pas très intelligent aux vues de la situation. En plus, elle avait plus de chance d'être retrouvée en restant relativement immobile. Elle se doutait que le réseau ne devait pas être exceptionnel et, si elle bougeait, Navo aurait encore plus de mal à la localiser. Sauf qu'il faisait froid et rester sur place était une torture, elle portait un manteau mais ils ne s'étaient pas équipés pour un froid aussi polaire et la jeune femme se mit rapidement à trembler.

 _Mais quelle idiote, comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ? C'était pourtant pas compliqué, monter sur le speeder avec Navo et partir loin de ces dingues pour nous mettre en sécurité. Qui est-ce qui reste planté là alors qu'une armée de fous furieux armés jusqu'aux dents se rue vers lui ? Je suis vraiment nulle, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais devenir une bonne Sentinel si je ne suis même pas capable de garder mon calme dans ce genre de situation, je suis sûre que ça leur arrive tous les jours._

Dépitée, Matylda resserra son manteau autour d'elle et tenta de discerner quelque chose dans les ténèbres environnantes. Elle n'y voyait rien, mais elle ne voulait pas rester sur place. Abandonnant son plan initial, la jeune femme se remit donc à marcher. Navo était la meilleure informaticienne de la galaxie, elle arriverait à la retrouver, ils n'allaient pas l'abandonner ici. Tandis qu'elle marchait Matylda continuait de se fustiger pour avoir été aussi stupide, non seulement elle se sentait ridicule mais en plus elle leur faisait perdre un temps précieux. Le Destroyer et son redoutable Commandant n'allait probablement pas tarder à se poser et alors ils seraient vraiment en danger. S'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit ou si les Archives venaient à tomber entre de mauvaises mains, ce serait entièrement de sa faute.

Matylda marcha et marcha. La nuit devenait de plus en plus noire, il faisait de plus en plus froid et le sable mou la faisait trébucher à presque chaque pas. La jeune femme perdait espoir et était même au bord des larmes quand soudain, elle aperçu une lueur à l'horizon. Ce n'était pas une lumière blanche et froide comme celle du campement des guérilleros, mais un halo chaleureux. Retrouvant un peu d'espoir, Matylda se mit immédiatement à courir vers la source lumineuse. Alors qu'elle s'en approchait de plus en plus, la jeune femme fut soudain saisie d'un horrible pressentiment accompagné d'une terrifiante impression de déjà vu.

Cassiopea avait parcourut le chemin inverse jusqu'à retrouver le campement des guérilleros. Elle s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable pour éviter d'attirer à nouveau leur attention mais constata rapidement qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment sur leurs gardes. La lumière n'était plus aussi forte qu'avant et elle ne percevait plus d'agitation. En se concentrant pour bloquer la signature de Hell de son esprit, Cassiopea réussi à s'assurer que son amie n'était pas retenue prisonnière au campement. Soulagée, la jeune femme poussa son speeder sur quelques mètres avant de le redémarrer. Matylda était intelligente, elle s'était forcément enfouie dans la direction opposée à celle qu'ils avaient empruntée. Le désert était immense et s'y perdre devait être un jeu d'enfant, Cassiopea espérait que Matylda n'était pas allée trop loin.

Les phares de son speeder ne lui donnaient qu'une visibilité réduite à cause du brouillard et elle était obligée d'avancer au ralentit, elle craignait de rater Matylda si elle passait trop vite entre les dunes. Cassiopea s'arrêtait même de temps à autres pour appeler son amie, elle avait peut-être trouvé refuge quelque part.

 _À ce rythme là, je risque d'en avoir pour des heures. Je voulais la retrouver avant que les autres ne débarquent en vaisseaux mais c'est mal parti. Les faisceaux du Phoenix et du Victory vont rameuter tous les impériaux du coin et on sera vraiment mal. On aurait juste eu à monter puis à quitter la planète mais je ne vois pas comment la retrouver sans les scanners._

Soupirant profondément, Cassiopea essaya encore une fois de se concentrer, en vain. La signature de Matylda demeurait indétectable et celle de Hell ne faisait qu'amplifier. Malheureusement, la jeune femme n'allait pas tarder à comprendre pourquoi. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poursuivre ses recherches un bruit assourdissant se propagea d'un coup dans tout le désert. Cassiopea leva les yeux, au dessus d'elle, une dizaine de chasseurs TIE entamaient leur descente.

« Nom d'un Bantha ! »

Cassiopea eu tout juste le temps de sauter de son speeder et de se propulser à plusieurs mètres avant que l'un des chasseurs ne lâche un projectile dans sa direction. Le petit véhicule explosa et, à sa place, à immense brasier s'éleva dans le ciel.

La jeune femme toussa un moment à cause du sable qu'elle avait avalé en sautant. Quand elle se releva, les TIE s'étaient tous posés autour du feu provoqué par l'explosion de son speeder et leurs pilotes mettaient pied à terre. C'était des deathtroopers, leurs armures noires reflétaient les flammes du brasier autour duquel ils se regroupaient. Cassiopea regarda le dernier chasseur à se poser. Il était différent, un peu plus grand et mieux armé que les autres et les couleurs n'étaient pas non plus les mêmes. Lorsque le cockpit s'ouvrit, c'est Hell qui en sortit. Le Seigneur Sith quitta son vaisseau et s'avança au centre du cercle formé par ses hommes. À la lueur des flammes, ses yeux d'or brillaient encore plus que d'ordinaire et ils étaient rivés sur Cassiopea.

La jeune femme savait que quelque chose allait se produire, à l'instant où le Destroyer était apparu dans le ciel de Jedha, elle avait compris qu'ils ne quitteraient pas cette planète indemnes et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait demandé à ses amis de partir devant, elle refusait qu'il leur arrive malheur. Alors qu'elle s'emparait de ses sabres laser, Cassiopea pensa encore une fois à Matylda. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle n'était plus dans les parages, les autres la retrouveraient, peu importe ce qu'il se passait, mais il ne fallait surtout pas que ces hommes lui mettent la main dessus.

Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à la trouver. Hell avait suivi la signature de Cassiopea à la trace et ils avaient tôt fait de la repérer dans l'immensité du désert blanc. Le Seigneur Sith ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait seule dans un lieu aussi hostile et il se demanda où pouvaient bien être passés ses compagnons mais la réponse ne lui importait en réalité que très peu. Elle était seule et il était accompagné par plusieurs soldats d'élite lourdement armés. Cette fois, il ne pouvait pas la rater.

 _Je dois les prévenir avant, ils sont impulsifs et Cassiopea est la personne la plus recherchée de la galaxie à l'heure actuelle, ils n'hésiteront pas à la tuer. Mais moi j'ai besoin d'elle vivante pour comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive. La tuer ne mènera nulle part et elle bien trop intéressante, ce serait du gâchis._

D'un léger geste de la main, il fit comprendre à ses hommes de se tenir à l'écart. Ils n'interviendraient que si la situation venait à dégénérer. Le Seigneur Sith laissa tomber la cape qu'il portait puis il dégaina son sabre laser. Il aurait bien agrémenté son geste d'une réplique cinglante comme il aimait le faire d'ordinaire, mais il n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Le regard de Cassiopea reflétait la détermination qui brillait dans le sien, il n'y aurait qu'un seul vainqueur.

Le choc des lames provoqua des étincelles. Les deux adversaires enchaînaient les passes, les bottes et les parades en rivalisant d'ingéniosité pour tenter de prendre le dessus. Un coup de pied retourné particulièrement bien articulé propulsa Hell plusieurs mètres plus loin et fit couler un filet de sang au coin de ses lèvres. _Tricheuse_ , le Seigneur Sith esquissa un sourire carnassier et repartit au combat. L'étendu désertique n'était pas le terrain de combat idéal, mis à part quelques rochers éparses il manquait cruellement de matière à manipuler grâce à la Force, et ils devaient donc se contenter de leurs sabres ce qui n'était pas dans leurs habitudes. Les conditions climatiques étaient également mauvaises, le feu éclairait quelque peu les lieux mais le froid et le vent qui soufflait en rafale ralentissaient leurs coups et n'aidaient pas vraiment à les départager.

Ce combat était bien parti pour se dérouler comme le précédent. Aucun des deux adversaires ne parvenait à prendre l'avantage même si les coups provoquaient plus de dégâts. Les lames s'entrechoquaient à une vitesse folle à tel point qu'il était devenu impossible de discerner la forme des sabres, on ne voyait que des éclairs rouge et orange se croiser et tournoyer dans les airs. Le sable volait autour d'eux et se mêlait aux volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient du brasier créant un ballet à la fois beau et terrifiant à regarder.

Hell commençait à perdre patience. Certes il adorait les défis et l'adrénaline qu'ils faisaient monter en lui et il n'avait pas eu de challenge à relever depuis un bon moment, mais il fatiguait. Affronter un adversaire aussi fort que soi forçait au dépassement de soi-même et il mettait deux fois plus d'énergie dans ses coups que lors de ses combats habituels et il se fatiguait donc deux fois plus vite. Le climat désertique lui demandait également plus d'efforts sans oublier les conséquences de sa proximité avec la jeune femme. Il tremblait toujours ce qui le forçait à rééquilibrer chacun de ses coups et sa respiration difficile l'obligeait à reprendre son souffle bien plus souvent qu'en temps normal. Heureusement pour lui, Cassiopea semblait affectée par les mêmes maux. La jeune femme, qui se savait pourtant rapide, avait l'impression d'avancer au ralentit et de ne pas cadrer ses coups comme elle aurait du. Elle essayait d'utiliser la Force au maximum afin d'éviter de trop fatiguer son corps. Comme il n'y avait rien à propulser, elle se contentait d'envoyer des ondes de choc dans la direction de son adversaire pour le déséquilibrer et en profiter pour frapper. Elle réussit à lui infliger plusieurs blessures mais aucune ne l'affaiblit suffisamment pour lui permettre de prendre le dessus sur le combat. Cassiopea n'arrivait pas à visualiser l'issue du duel. S'ils avaient été seuls, peut-être que l'un des deux aurait fini par abandonner ou peut-être même qu'ils se seraient entretués mais ils n'étaient pas seuls et la jeune femme savait que, au bout d'un moment, les troopers viendraient prêter main forte à leur chef et elle ne pourrait plus faire face. Si elle ne parvenait pas à battre le Seigneur Sith, elle mourrait. Cassiopea ne voyait pas d'autre conclusion possible.

La fatigue lui montait à la tête et Hell savait qu'il devait rapidement trouver une solution. Il ne pouvait pas impliquer ses hommes, ils risquaient de la tuer même involontairement et c'était un risque qu'il ne voulait pas prendre. Le jeune homme allait donc devoir prendre une décision. En plus de son sabre laser, il portait toujours sur lui une autre arme qui pouvait s'avérer tout aussi meurtrière. Plus discrète, elle prenait la forme d'un boîtier fixé sur son gant ce qui lui permettait de surprendre ses adversaires. Les Sith étaient capables de matérialiser la Force pour la changer en électricité. Darth Sidious était un grand amateur de cette pratique et Ténébris l'appréciait également. Ces éclairs provoquaient d'horribles douleurs et pouvaient même tuer si la personne y était exposée pendant trop longtemps. Hell n'aimait pas les utiliser. Il trouvait cette pratique barbare, les éclairs provoquaient bien trop de dégâts et il ne s'y adonnait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Pourtant, il y avait également des avantages à être doté d'un pouvoir aussi spécial et le Seigneur Sith avait un jour décidé de les exploiter. Il avait fait fabriquer un canalisateur et le portait depuis au poignet. L'appareil filtrait les éclairs qui pulsaient sous sa peau et les transformait en champs de force qu'il pouvait ensuite propulser sur ses adversaires. En fonction de l'intensité choisie, les blessures étaient nettement moins graves. Il allait donc s'en servir contre Cassiopea, ne serait-ce que pour la déstabiliser un instant. Tandis qu'il continuait à parer ses coups, il prépara une onde légère et, lorsqu'une fenêtre de tir se présenta, il frappa.

Cassiopea comprit trop tard et le champ de force la heurta de plein fouet. Elle se retrouva prise au piège dans un filet électrique dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Les yeux clos pour ne pas être aveuglée, la jeune femme recula de plusieurs pas pour tenter d'échapper aux éclairs. Au moment où ils se dissipèrent, elle ne fut pas assez rapide à ouvrir les yeux et elle ne put éviter le coup porté par son adversaire. Le sabre de Hell lui entailla profondément l'abdomen. La douleur la foudroya immédiatement mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se déconcentrer. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang, elle le sentait, pourtant elle devait riposter, tenter encore de vaincre son adversaire. La jeune femme avait fait la guerre et ce n'était pas une blessure qui allait l'arrêter.

Alors que Cassiopea voulut combiner ses sabres, Hell lui attrapa un bras et le tordit dans son dos. La jeune femme laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et de douleur et manqua de faire tomber l'un de ses sabres. Elle se débattit un moment pour tenter de se libérer et profita du fait que son agitation perturbe le Seigneur Sith pour lui asséner un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Sous le choc, ce dernier se plia de douleur et libéra la jeune femme qui enchaina en lui crochetant les jambes ce qui le fit chuter à terre. Elle voulut en profiter pour prendre ses distances mais Hell lui attrapa la cheville, Cassiopea trébucha et perdit l'équilibre. En tombant, sa tête heurta une pierre coupante cachée sous le sable et sa vision se troubla.

Matylda courrait toujours, de plus en plus vite. La lumière était de plus en plus proche et le sentiment de panique qui l'avait assaillie ne faisait que grandir. La jeune femme venait de comprendre d'où provenait ce terrible pressentiment et elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle se trompait. Quelques instants plus tard, elle découvrit avec effroi que ce n'était pas le cas.

La lumière émanait d'un brasier. Matylda s'arrêta immédiatement de courir, elle ne voulait pas regarder, elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait découvrir autour de ce feu brûlant et cela l'horrifiait. Tremblante, la jeune femme s'approcha de la scène pour y découvrir des soldats entièrement vêtus de noir encerclant un homme lui tournant le dos.

 _Non, tout mais pas ça. C'est un cauchemar, juste un affreux cauchemar et je vais me réveiller. C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas arriver._

Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas. Cette fois, son cauchemar n'en était pas un et il se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les flammes dansaient dans les yeux du Sith quand il se retourna pour la regarder. Si le personnage de ses songes n'était qu'un spectre sans visage, elle n'eut cette fois aucun mal à reconnaître celui de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Figée sur place, ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'au poing de Hell qui tenait fermement son sabre laser. La respiration de Matylda devint laborieuse, elle ne voulait pas regarder au sol, elle avait trop peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir, seulement Hell s'écarta légèrement et elle étouffa un cri.

Cassiopea était inconsciente. Sa plaie à l'abdomen saignait abondamment et elle était visiblement blessée à la tête. Matylda voulut s'approcher, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais Hell braqua son sabre dans sa direction. Il allait la tuer, elle se savait, elle se réveillait toujours avant le coup fatal mais il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir. Son cauchemar était devenu réalité et par sa faute, Cassiopea allait probablement mourir. _Moi aussi d'ailleurs._

Le Seigneur Sith s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme mais elle était pétrifiée et incapable de bouger. De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas pu lui échapper. Il leva son arme et Matylda ferma les yeux, attendant la fin. Et un bruit assourdissant de moteur se fit entendre.

Hell interrompit immédiatement son geste et leva les yeux. Cette fille était sortie de nulle part et sa présence l'avait fortement contrarié. Il l'avait déjà vue, elle faisait partie des Sentinels mais il n'avait vu passer aucun avis de recherche à son nom, elle n'avait probablement pas rejoint le groupe depuis longtemps. Le jeune homme n'avait pas forcément prévu de faire des victimes mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser de témoins. Le désert aurait pu se charger d'elle mais c'était une Sentinels, les autres ne devaient donc pas être bien loin et il devait faire vite. Tant pis, il y aurait donc des dommages collatéraux. La fille était terrifiée et elle ne pouvait pas bouger, la tuer ne lui prendrait pas même cinq secondes. Hell n'avait pas prévu l'arrivée des vaisseaux rebelles.

Contrairement à la première fois, les Sentinels étaient venus avec deux vaisseaux qui flottaient présentement au dessus de lui. Les cargos étaient armés et braquaient leurs fusils laser dans sa direction. Lui et ses hommes étaient cernés. Hell réfléchit rapidement à une solution, avec Cassiopea à terre et son amie juste à côté de lui ils n'oseraient pas tirer, le risque de les toucher par erreur était bien trop important. Les pilotes allaient donc poser leurs engins et les attaquer au sol. Une seule solution s'imposait donc à lui. Les chasseurs TIE étaient bien plus rapides que ces cargos, ils décolleraient avant que les Sentinels n'aient le temps de mettre pied à terre.

 _Tant pis pour les Archives. De toute façon, quelque chose me dit que je n'étais pas le seul à les chercher et que j'arrive probablement trop tard pour leur mettre la main dessus. Je trouverai autre chose, je n'ai pas le choix._

Hell poussa un juron et rengaina son sabre laser. Il aboya à ses hommes l'ordre de remonter dans leurs vaisseaux et de décoller au plus vite puis il propulsa la fille toujours pétrifiée sur place à quelques mètres de là, il ne voulait pas qu'elle retrouve ses esprits et tente quelque chose de stupide. Le Seigneur Sith fourra les sabres laser de Cassiopea dans sa cape qu'il venait de jeter sur ses épaules puis il se pencha pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle était toujours inconsciente et était aussi légère qu'une plume, Hell perdit encore quelques secondes à contempler le visage endormi de sa belle captive puis il monta dans son fighter.

Le Phoenix et le Victory se posaient à peine dans les dunes et les Sentinels se précipitaient vers les chasseurs impériaux. Tous avaient déjà décollé, à l'exception du Seigneur Sith qui faisait vrombir ses moteurs. Sor et Wolf armèrent leurs plus gros calibres et tirèrent dans la direction du fighter mais rien n'y fit. Leurs armes n'étaient pas assez puissantes et leurs portées pas assez longues pour atteindre le chasseur et à pied ils n'étaient clairement pas assez rapides. Le véhicule prit de la hauteur à une vitesse fulgurante avant de s'envoler dans la noirceur du ciel de Jedha.

Impuissants, les Sentinels regardèrent l'appareil disparaître dans l'immensité de l'espace et emmener Cassiopea loin, très loin d'eux.

* * *

Et voilà, nous y sommes... C'est ainsi que s'achève le premier tome de la trilogie des Sentinels et la première partie des aventures de Cassiopea et ses amis. Je remercie toutes mes lectrices et tous mes lecteurs d'avoir suivi et commenté ce premier tome et j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous pour la suite des péripéties des Sentinels!  
Le deuxième tome est actuellement en cours d'écriture et, même si j'ai pris du retard cette année à cause de mes études et de mes nombreux stages, je compte m'y remettre sérieusement dès que j'aurais plus de temps pour vous proposer la suite de l'histoire le plus vite possible.  
En tous cas, j'espère que cette aventure vous a plu jusqu'à présent et on se retrouve très bientôt pour le second tome...

 _THE ARCHIVES' SECRETS_


End file.
